Collateral Beauty
by Stacy Baby McMahon
Summary: Amy Winchester meets notorious MC leader Mark Calaway who along with his brother forever change the direction of her life. Can Amy handle the pressures that come with having two bloodmates or will the lifestyle be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amy Winchester and I am 25 years old. This Begins the Story of My Life how my life was turned completely upside down by one man and his motorcycle gang.. One of the most notorious motorcycle gangs in all of the Death Valley area. I I'm a surgeon I cut people open for a living I make them bleed for a good reason and then stitch them back together like nothing ever happened I take pride in what I do I love my job but somehow my father and my brother were always coming into my life and fucking things up. Sitting in the cafeteria eating my lunch and thinking to myself what a horrible freakin day it had been lost two patients on the table they coded tried to revive them but nothing worked. It was my job to break the news to both of the families but after that had been done my shift ended and I was finally able to go home and relax. I head toward the parking lot when Goose Bumps pop up on me raising the hairs on the back of my neck and I couldnt help but think of the reason why I always carried my gun on me it was not safe for a single female now a days. I quickly climb into the car and lock the doors as I crank my car as I back out of the parking spot and hit the highway looking in the rearview mirror praying nobody is following me home. I breath out a sigh of relief as I pull into the parking lot of my apartment building that I'm staying at cut the engine and then gather up my things and then lock up my car as I head up the stairs to my 3rd floor apartment. It had been hell moving into a 3rd story apartment but I was the only one on my floor and it was actually nice to not have neighbors around me. What I don't notice is the two men standing at the end of the breezeway with their arms folded and their heads slightly bowed. I lock my door and make my way inside as I set all my stuff on the kitchen counter and make my way to the bathroom but again I fill the goose bumps rise up on my flesh I turn around and go to scream but he uses his arm to cup me under the ass wrapping one of my legs around his massive form as he pins me against the wall. "if you know what's good for you will not make a sound" I remembered who this man was his name was Mark Calaway and he was the leader of the most notorious motorcycle gang this side of the coast. I remembered my father and brother getting some help from Mark's MC gang about a year ago but I had a filling neither my brother or my father had made good on their promise to pay back the money they borrowed. Mark releases me after my promise not to scream and he sit on the crossing his leg over the other one at his ankle. "Your family owes us darling and they haven't made one payment toward what they owe us" I roll my eyes now I knew for sure it was them "They as in you mean my father and brother. Please if will tell me how much they owe you I can pay you back". Mark arched his brow at me and actually laughed at me I scoff at him as I cross my arms over my chest. "Do you even know how much they actually owe". I lower my eyes shake my head "They haven't paid us back one cent of what they owe us. After 1 month we start tacking on late fees, after 3 months we double the amount they owe us. Its been a year and after a year we collect….a piece of collateral that they agreed to let us collect if they didn't pay us back". It dawns on me exactly what kind of collateral he was referring to I look at Mark who had a devious sinister smile on his face. He lunges for me wrapping his massive arms around me I'm kicking, scratching, hitting and clawing him at his arms as I can hear him growling as I reach into my purse for my pepper spray even though Mark was taller and stronger than myself I wasn't going to end up being collateral damage because of my stupid and irresponsible brother and father. The pepper spray goes off and Mark for just a fraction of a second actually lets go of me I make a b line for the door but the pepper spray does nothing but piss him off. He lunges for and wraps a cloth around my mouth. I can fill my limbs getting heavy and the fight inside of me fading away I go limb as the world around me goes black. Mark scoops my limp body up and looks at Paul who is standing behind him "Grab her purse and the few essentials she needs and lets go you know what to do about the apartment". Paul nods his head as he sets about his task as Mark carries my passed out body through the door and out the idling SUV. Mark places her body in the backseat and slides in beside her as he gives the go ahead for the driver to move. "Where to boss". "The clubhouse". The driver backs out of the parking lot and heads towards the clubhouse Mark knew once Amy was awake there probably was going to be a hell of a fight on his hands. After they arrive at the clubhouse Mark carries Amy into his room and lays her in his bed and pulls the covers up over her. Mark hears a knock on the door and opens the door as a couple of his biker brothers come into the room. "Is this the collateral". Mark nods his head as he can see a fire light up in his brothers eyes where Amy was concerned "Looks like a sweet piece of ass to me". Mark growls causing the other man to quickly back away and shut up as Mark goes to say something he notices that Amy is starting to come too he quickly approaches the bed and brushes his knuckles down her cheek. As her eyes flutter open she is at first confused not sure of where she is at until all the memories come flooding back. I bolt upright in the bed smacking Mark's arm out of the way and scrambling to get off the bed. Two of his friends try to grab me but I slide between their legs and make a grab for the door bolting down the hallway and the stairs as I can hear what fills like thunder behind me. I can fill my heart pumping from pure adrenaline and desperation to make an escape. I had just made it to the front door when Mark yells "Take one step outside of those doors and I cant offer you any protection what so ever". My shoulders slump and I turn towards Mark "You obviously don't have any idea just the kind of trouble that your brother and your father have caused". Mark says as he makes his way towards me putting his hand on my shoulder " come with me sit down and have a drink at the bar and let me explain to you everything that is going on" I look up at Mark with fire in my eyes "You owe me some explaining asshole". I say as Mark growls but I stand my ground not backing down. "Your a feisty little girl". "First of all I'm not a little girl. I'm a grown ass woman who has had to bail my dumbass brother and father out of jail more than I count since I started working". I say as I stand toe to toe with Mark who eventually grabs me by the arm and points at the bartender who nods his head and Mark leads me to a back table kind of in the back away from the hustle and bustle of the club life. The bartender himself brings us a bucket of beer on ice for Mark and I. Mark cracks two of them open and he slides one over towards me as I take a long drink and then set my bottle down as Mark beings the long and tedious process of explaining how much money my brother and dad owned and just exactly what I had to do to pay all their debt in full. Needless to say my head was spinning by the time the end of the conversation rolled around my face was flushed and my body for some reason was tingling I don't know if it was the amount of beer consumed or the fact that Mark was sizing me up with those sizzling green eyes of his." So you're telling me that I have to basically dance for all these low-life pathetic losers in here who have nothing better than to jerk off in their bedrooms to the vision of somebody that can they can never have you were out of your freaking God damn mind". I go to get up from the table and I make my way towards the front door stepping out into the night air and inhaling a breath of fresh air I can fill the tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I quickly wipe them away. Both my father and my brother had basically sold me out to the club I was embarrassed, hurt, and humiliated. In order to make sure than none of the other gangs were after me I make my way back inside and my eyes focus on Mark the only thing left for me to do was become the woman that I had worked so hard in my life not to become. Mark points to the bartender and the table and then makes his way toward me wrapping his massive arm around my waist as he leads me towards the back. "I'm taking you back to meet several of the ladies they will show you around and let you see how they do things around here". I was nervous not only had I not done anything like this before I was a virgin and I sure as hell didn't want to loose my virginity to some pig who just wanted to get their rocks off. I look up at Mark and for the first time I see his long hair and how long his goatee was and I could imagine his face between my legs his beard tickling my inner thighs. I clench my thighs together as I try to push those thoughts away. Mark stops and turns towards me as a slow smile appears on his face did he know I was aroused? I blush and lower my face as Mark pulls me closer to him and he brushes his lips down the side of my neck he then looks down at me like I have the plague he abruptly turns around and leads me to the room where the ladies are. "Ladies I have a new woman for you all". Mark says as he leans against the door frame all the ladies turn towards me and have different expressions on their faces. Some are interested, some are curious, and some are outright jealous…..in my mind there was nothing to be a jealous of I was a simple woman who with my brown hair, hazel eyes, average body type with more curves around my hips, thighs, and breast area a slender woman who was about my height only a little taller than my 5'3 height grabs me by the arm "Hey darling why don't you come on in so we can get you all gussied up and show you around my name is Harlow and these ladies are Victoria, Angel, Maggie, Ginger, Sammy, Candy, Susie, and Lucy". Harlow says as she scoops her arm around my waist and leads me away from Mark she leads me towards the bathroom where she strips me down makes sure everything is plucked and shaved and I'm scrubbed head to toe I look at Harlow with flushed cheeks "Stick with me and I promise I will make sure nobody hurts you". Harlow says as she helps me step out of the tub she lotions my body and then sits me in front of the big vanity mirror "So young and so innocent". Harlow says as she runs her fingers through my hair and then over my body "A lot of the girls will be jealous of you they are all worn out and used too much but they serve their purpose". Harlow says as she plugs in a curling iron and she turns towards me "So sad that your brother and father sold you out" she says as she looks towards the door and smirks Mark was standing in the doorway. "Since you are so innocent and have never had to do anything like this I'm going to take you under my wing". Harlow says as she begins to section off my hair and curling different sections. Mark brings in an outfit that is so out of my comfort zone "Oh hell fucking no". I think to myself as I realize just exactly what he is looking at I wrap the towel and my arms over my bare breasts as I flush and lower my eyes. Harlow notices my reaction and she giggles she shakes her head at Mark and she can tell he is upset but Harlow knew more about what the ladies needed then he did. Harlow was also in charge of ordering all the MC's merchandise such as t shirts and vests Mark throws a bunch of t-shirts that none of the guys wanted even though Harlow had busted her ass to get the design on time the guys decided the rose was too feminine for them. Amy looks up at Harlow and the same idea both pops into their heads. "Mark I need you to make sure they are happy with the new design I came up with by the time you get back the ladies and I should be ready". Mark nods his head as he closes the door behind him "if we are going to do this we have to do this quickly". Harlow says as she finishes my hair and then my makeup as we quickly set out plan into motion. By the time Mark gets back all of us ladies are dressed and ready. Mark enters the room and his eyes automatically go to Amy who is not dressed in the outfit he had picked out for her. Amy's hair is pulled back into a poof at the front but left long and curly she didn't wear a lot of make up unlike the other women and she was not dressed as them either she was wearing one of the t shirts that the guys didn't like but for her it suited her perfectly they had cut the sleeves off and cut slits into the sides, front, and the back. Harlow had pulled the shirt tight around her body so that it showed off all of her beautiful curves. She had on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her hips and her ass and she had on a pair of high heeled ankle boots that made her just a little bit taller than she normally was she was sexy as hell but not in a whorish way. Mark was pissed this was not the way the club women were suppose to dress and present themselves. "Now you get just a little taste of what its like to be a biker girl". Harlow says as Mark approaches the ladies he steps up and runs his hands over Lucy's breasts massaging them in his big palms he pulls Lucy to his side as he also grabs Victoria and kisses her but not in a friendly way. Victoria stands behind him as Lucy is in front of him he lowers Lucy to her knees as she unzips his pants slipping her hand into the front of his boxers moving her hand up and down over his extra large member. I stand there completely and totally shocked as Mark's lips move down to the front of Victoria's cleavage slipping her shirt to the side and sucking her nipple into his mouth causing her to arch her back pushing her breast into his mouth and hand. I go to walk away when Lucy pulls down his boxers and beings to suck his cock but Harlow grabs my arm "rather you like this or not you have to learn or you will never survive". I look into her green eyes and I see nothing but truth in her them I turn my eyes back to Mark as he grabs the back of Lucy's neck and beings to pump in and out of her mouth groaning but before he lets himself go he pulls away from Lucy's mouth and looks at me I don't say anything as he helps Lucy up and he wraps one of each arm around their waist as he heads towards the door as he looks over his shoulder smirks "make sure you take real good care of her she is special to me". Mark says as he heads out the doorway with Lucy and Victoria at his side god only knows what three of them were going to do. But the wheels in my head start to turn and a devious smile spreads across my face as Harlow takes me around and introduces to Mark's brothers and fellow MC members "Honey I have seen how Mark looks at you and if you really want to make his blood boil this is John aka Bradshaw and he is just the man to flirt with". I smile sounds like me and Harlow were going to be great friends I make myself comfortable on John's lap as he wraps an arm around were m my waist as I join them for a card game "Amy is this Gangrel aka David, Adam, Christian, and you remember Paul". Harlow says as Adam wraps an arm around her waist and plants a hot kiss on her lips "There's my favorite girl". Adam says as he slips a hand between her legs causing Harlow to gasp. I actually helped John win his first two rounds I laugh as the rest of them throw their cards down as they gripe and groan about loosing. I kiss John on the cheek as I get up off of his lap and go to grab our table some drinks. As I'm making my way back towards the table Maggie grabs me by the arm "Hey we are sitting at a table why don't you join us". I nod my head as I take the guys their bucket of beer as Maggie, Harlow, and myself join the rest of the ladies at the table Candy is leaning up against the juke box as she pushes a quarter in and takes to the pole that is in the middle of the club as the music begins to play her body begins to move to the music. I could not help but stare at her she was beautiful with the way she was moving her body. After she finishes Lucy and Victoria take the pole together much they did Mark. "Amy it is your turn next". "Oh no I haven't even danced before I would only make a fool of myself". All the girls look at me like I'm crazy "There is a first time for everything". Victoria says as she grabs me by the hand and leads me up to the pole Victoria was just a little bit older than myself she had blonde hair, sea green eyes and a body that was a lot like mine. "Just let the music move your body". Victoria says as she walks over to the juke box and slips a quarter in as that famous Def Leopard song "Pour Some Sugar On Me" beings to blare through the speakers I smile as I begin to move my hips to the beat of the drum. Grabbing the pole I wrap my leg around the pole spinning as I lean backward letting my hair fly behind me. I bring my body up against the pole and slide down as I turn and bring my ass up against the pole. Me being so into the moment and having my eyes closed I don't notice the group of guys that has started to together around the ladies and I did not notice Mark standing close to the back or the green eyes that were watching me. As the song comes to a close I hear shouting and several rude comments I laugh as I open my eyes and see a bunch of 50 and 100 dollars bills throw at my feet. "Wow girl for somebody who has never worked a pole before I say you nailed it" Harlow hands me all the money that was the floor "I cant take that". I go to hand her the money back but she refuses "All that should be enough to get you a place and food and other essentials you might need these guys don't tip often so consider it a gift". I take the money and thank them as everybody seems to go back to what they were doing before we started dancing. Mark had a hard on from hell he can fill his fangs elongating the need to have a taste of her and his desire to have her in his bed was overwhelming. Mark was harder than a rock he would have her in his bed rather she was a virgin or not. I was exhausted after our shopping spree Harlow had help me pick out some really nice stuff I roll onto my belly and I smile as . Replay all the events from today. But my mind keeps going back to a certain man and the way he could not keep his eyes off of me. There was something about Mark that I couldn't put my finger on something was drawing me to this man and I could not for the life of me figure it out.

"She is it Mark, she is the one. Your body is on fire for her don't deny your feelings for her". Mark looks at his best friend Kane and cant help but want to wrap his hands around the others man throat for even talking about his woman. Mark scoffs to himself he was over 800 years old and had never found his blood mate yet there was no way this virgin belonged to him. "If she belongs to me then there is only one way to test that out". Mark says as Kane arches a eyebrow at him "Send for my brother". Mark says as Kane moves out of the chair he was sitting in to clasp his friend on the shoulder "Will do so and Mark before the illness gets to bad go claim your woman". Mark looks back at his best friend knowing that Kane was right and if he didn't claim his woman like he was supposed to there would be dire consequences. Kane contacts Roman through telecomucation "Roman you are needed please get here as soon as you can". Kane tells him as he notices Mark is doubled over "Im already on my way I know something is wrong with Mark". Roman sends back to him as Kane nods his head if only Mark were not so stubborn and he followed what his body desired but Kane had a filling that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

• "Hey girl". I turn and smile as Adam waved me over since Harlow was not in town she had left me in charge of the women. It had made several people raise their eyebrows and it seemed to set Mark on edge even more but I just shrugged my shoulders no since in trying to figure out that mystery man. Adam and David both squeeze me between them and I groan "If you two big monkies don't let me go! I say pushing them away from me but also laughing as Adam wraps an arm around my waist "You look beautiful tonight". "Why thank you but your woman is currently out of town and its my job to make sure these ladies stay in line". I say as I somehow manage to wiggle out of his embrace and make my way to the other patrons making sure they have what they need. I notice Mark sitting at the back of the bar with Lucy and Victoria hanging all over him I roll my eyes and turn away from his scorching view as I grab two buckets of ice and beer and drop them off at their designated tables. I turn towards the door and notice the handsome brooding man standing in the middle of the floor I notice myself becoming flushed I turn away and make myself busy as us ladies get ready for the dance number we are going to perform for the guys. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and Saturday the bar was open to the public which was usually packed during those days. All of us ladies rush to the back to freshen up and change as we can hear the guys getting louder ready for us. We were dancing to "You shook me all night long" . "You ladies ready"? I ask as I slip into my heels and turn towards the other ladies and groan Mark was standing at the door with Lucy and Victoria with am close as they were pressed up against him. "Your not performing tonight Amy". Mark's baritone voice cuts through to me and I freeze who the fuck did he think he was trying to tell me what to do "Excuse me". I say as I turn towards him and arch my brow "You heard me you are not performing tonight". I look at the other ladies and smile as I head towards the door push past mark and we make our way towards the stage we were dancing to ACDC's You Shook Me All Night Long. I was wearing a white t shirt with skulls that had the back cut off with a pair of black leather hot pants and black knee high boots. I smile as Lucy turn towards the other girls "That was amazing Amy I have never seen or heard anybody tell Mark off like that". Candy says as we all turn around to glance at Mark who is brooding over in the corner I wink at him "Well he doesn't fuck me so he has no right to tell me what to do". I say as I climb the stairs to the stage and I grab a microphone "Hello Gentlemen"! I say as the hooting and cat call begin "We all have a special treat for yall tonight so sit back, relax and enjoy the show"! We had several dances picked out for tonight especially since the bar was open to the public Mark was notorious for having the best girls around and he wanted to make sure we kept us a good name for him. As the music begins I let the music flow through my body as I begin to move to the beat. I was center stage this time because Harlow was not here I can fill the energy in the room as the men are salivating over us dancers by the end of the song money is being thrown on stage as large arms wrap around my waist and I'm hauled against a hard body. I laugh as I turn around to see who has grabbed me and I look up into the blue eyes of Mark's half brother Roman Reigns "And may I ask why you fill the need to grab me"? I ask as Roman's hands are on my waist "Well I guess since my brother is too scared to touch you looks like I'm the one who is going to have to show you a good time". Roman says as he leans down and kisses my neck I sigh as I can fill my body responding my pussy suddenly becoming wet Roman sniffs and then smiles sending a mental note to Mark "Her aroma smells amazing and I cant wait to taste"! Roman grins as he can mentally hear Mark growling Roman's cock was hard as a fucking brick and he had to have her but as he sniffs her aroma again he realizes there is something different about Amy there was no possible way that she was a virgin especially while working in a damn biker clubhouse! Roman wraps an arm around my waist leading me towards the dance floor I guess I was his tonight and he wanted to make sure everybody knew it. A sexy sensual song begins to play as I move my hips along with Roman's his body flush up against mine I moan as his hands move down my back cupping my ass as he pulls me tighter against his body. I gasp as I can fill his hardness pressing against me in the most intimate way and he seemed very well hung in that area I think to myself as I can fill my face flush "Come with me". I look up at Roman and smile our routine was done for the night and most of the girls were already gone I nod my head as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me off the dance floor as I grab my purse and let Candy know that I'm headed out she nods her head and winks at me as I also notice Mark standing in the background seething I roll my eyes but I also notice that Mark doesn't look like Mark anymore I shake my thoughts clear as Roman leads me out to his bike I smile as he straddles the bike and turns towards me holding out his hand as after I take his hand he helps me onto the bike I wrap my arms around his waist and he takes off into the night heading only God knew where. I didn't really care were we were going and I wasn't even paying attention to the blur that passes by the bike heading into the night I moan as I can fill the vibration of the bike under me but I'm more aware of the heat that is currently pooling between my thighs I press myself against his back as the wind whips around us Roman slows down as he pulls up in front of this beautiful house "Where are we". Roman doesn't say anything but smile as he takes my hand and leads me through the front door I'm in awe the house was simply amazing. "This place is beautiful". I say as Roman pulls me towards him and kisses me I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck parting my lips as he explores the cavern of my mouth I moan into the kiss as he scoops me up into his arms as he gives me the grand tour of the house. He sets me on my feet as he wraps his arms around my waist "And this is the master bedroom". I laugh as he kisses my neck "how about I make us some dinner you pick out the wine and I will be getting the grill ready". I nod my head as we head downstairs and I go down to the wine cellar I grab a bottle of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru chardonnay and then head back upstairs to join Roman on the patio which was beautiful also "Great choice". Roman says as he pours us both a glass "Do you want a salad to go with the steaks"? I ask as I take a sip of my wine Roman heads his head as he goes to come with me but I hold my hands up "Im a big girl I got this". I say as I ener the kitchen and begin to gather the stuff to make a salad I turn on the radio to cut out some of the quiet and my favorite song comes on I turn it up and I smile it was weird how comfortable I was with Roman but not with Mark. Mark was a dark man with an even darker heart it seemed like as I'm cutting up the lettuce, and the tomatoes along with a couple of hard boiled eggs, some fried up bacon, cheese and olives. What I don't notice or see is Roman walking into the kitchen as I'm dancing Roman stops and stares at Amy which was a sit to behold the innocent way she was swinging her hips while moving to the music that was playing through the radio. He can smell her pussy and it makes his cock press against the front of his pants Roman groans as he watches her sing and clap her dances oblivious to his presence she places the salad she had just made into the fridge to keep it fresh she wipes off the counter top as she is moving her hips. Roman over come with emotion comes up behind her pressing her against the counter "Fuck Roman you scared the shit out of me". Roman doesn't say anything but places his hands on the counter breathing in her fresh lavender and vanilla scent "I cant help it I got to have you". Roman says as he turns her around picks her up and sets her ass on the edge of the counter Roman parts my legs and steps between them as he kisses me causing me to moan as I wrap my arms around his neck. Roman lifts my shirt up over my head as he runs his hands over my breasts causing me to arch my back Roman lays me back on the counter as he unbuttons my shorts and slips them along with my panties down and tosses them aside I freeze and try to close my legs as he looks up at me "Trust me". I man as Roman parts my legs places his wide shoulders between my parted thighs to make sure I cant close my legs Roman buries his nose in my pussy taking a big sniff as he beings to eat me out I arch my back as I he slides one finger inside of my virgin pussy I try to close my legs again but Roman sucks my clit into his mouth causing a convulsion to go through my entire body I run my hands through his hair grinding my pussy against his face as he adds a 2nd finger arching up towards that certain special spot his fingers morph as his fingers and mouth to bring me to my first earth shattering orgasm spending my pussy juices gushing as Roman groans his cock begging to be free. While Roman and Amy are in the middle of their foreplay Mark steps into the room watching his brother with their bloodmate caused several unadulterated thoughts and feelings go through his mind as he watches Roman eating her sweet pussy. As Amy lets out another cry of pleasure Mark places a hand on his shoulder Amy screams and pulls Roman over on top of her to cover herself up. Mark smiles at Roman as he nods his head as he helps Amy up and helps her dress "Come its time for dinner". Roman says as both him and Mark wrap each an arm around her waist as they lead her out onto the patio as they sit watching the sunset eating dinner and sipping on a very expensive wine thus begins the talk of how I became a bloodmate too two of the most handsome men on the face of this planet. " you are what vampires called on blood mate that means Roman and I belong to nobody else but you". Mark says as he refills my mind glass I thank him as I take a sip "Our bodies respond to nobody but you". Mark says as he turns his eyes towards Roman "It is vary rare that vampires find the same bloodmate it only happens when two brothers such as Mark and I share a connection because we are twins and twins are rare in vampire community". Roman says as his hand is on my thigh ".Our mom was also a bloodmate too two vampires my father and Mark's father she conceived one baby by Mark's dad and one from my dad". Roman says as he turns to look at Mark as Mark grasp the back of Amy's neck bringing her lips to meet his the burning need that they both had for Amy was undeniable Roman slides his hand between her thighs dinner was officially over with Mark picks Amy up and puts her over his shoulder "Where are you taking me"? Amy asks as she looks up at Roman for help he smiles and nods his head giving her the signal that everything's going to be ok as they reach the bedroom and Mark opens the door he sets me on my feet. Mark looked different and I turn towards Roman and bury my face in his chest "I need you Amy don't deny me". Mark says in a voice that was his but then not his I peak up from under my lashes and I blush his eyes were glowing and his fangs had descended I pull away scared to death but yet turned on and intrigued at the same time. "What's wrong with Mark". I ask as Roman runs his hand down my back cupping my ass I moan and gasp as Roman quickly springs into action shoving Mark into the other room and quickly turning to lock the door an unhuman roar comes from the other side and I'm suddenly scared. Roman crosses the room and quickly leads me over to the bed "That's the one part that Mark and I didn't get to explain Mark is currently going through what us vampires go through what we call La Morte Dolci". I look at Roman like he has lost his his mind "Have you ever wanted something or somebody so much you burn for them". I felt that for Mark and Roman so I nod my head yes Roman pulls me against his body and kisses me causing me to sway on my feet "That's is what's happening to Mark right now. His body is on fire for want and need of you" Roman says as he groans he can fill the same desire for Amy that Mark does "I also fill the same desire for you". Roman says as he takes my hand and places it over the bulge in his pants I gasp there was no way a woman who was a virgin like me would turn such a beautiful looking man on I pull my arm back and turn away from crossing my ass over my chest and go to stand by the window "I know what you are thinking Amy quit putting yourself down you are absolutely the most stunning woman I have ever laid my eyes on". Roman says as he is standing behind me he places his hands on my shoulders and steps up behind me pressing his body against mine an unhuman roar escapes and echoes through the house again followed by a howl of pain "I cant hold Mark off for too much longer I can help your through this but you have to trust me and Mark as well". Roman moves my hair to the side and kisses my neck wrapping his arms around me as he rubs against me "You have no idea how much you turn me on". Roman says as he lifts my shirt up and over my head and tosses it to the side as he hands cup my breasts massaging them in his palms causing me to gasp and arch my back he leads me over to the bed where he lays me in the middle unbuttoning my hot pants and sliding them down my legs my boots had been removed hours ago. Roman climbs between my legs and lays his body on top of mine. His lips find mine as his tongue slides between my lips his tongue dancing with them as he begins to kiss down my body unhooking my bra and taking my nipple into his mouth I moan as my fingers tangle into his hair holding his head there as his fingers slip down my stomach and he rips my panties from his body I try to close my legs but his big body prevents that as he slips a finger down between my damp folds rubbing his fingers over my sensitive clit I push my hips up urging him for more as he slides between my thighs as he looks up at me and he sucks my clit into his mouth as he moves 1 finger in and out of my wet pussy. Roman begins to move his finger in and out of me as I push my hips against his fingers as he licks and sucks my juices up as I can fill a tingling begin in the pit of my stomach but before I can cum Roman stops and pulls away I groan and pout as he looks down at me with fire in his eyes which are glowing with lust and desire "Mark is coming". As the words are out of his mouth the bedroom door buckles under pressure and the hinges break and snatch off as Mark sends the door to the floor his face is contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain his eyes glowing red he was wearing nothing but boxers his erection long thick and hard pressing against the thin fabric. I suck in my breath as Mark takes in my naked form I moan and blush as I close my legs and try to cover my body with my hands "Don't cover yourself". Mark growls out as he makes his way towards me stopping at the foot of the bed his boxers are quickly removed as he climbs onto the bed and moves between my legs "Got to have you". He groans out as he pushes the blunt tip of his arousal against my wet heated sex I try to push him away but he is as strong as an ox "Easy Mark". Roman says as he climbs onto the bed also Mark slowing down pushes his erection more as he leans down over me I sigh as I breath in his masculine scent. "Look at me". Mark says as I look up at him "I will try to be as easy as possible". He grunts out as he kisses me with a possiveness I had not expected I wrap my arms around his neck as I part my legs for him as he starts to push pass that virginal barrier I begin to panic Roman reaches that mind barrier and speaks " don't tense up you have to trust us". I relax as Mark kisses me again as he shoves past that barrier I let out a scream as his mouth covers mine stifling out my scream as he begins to move in and out of my body I moan as his pace begins to pick up I try to push him away as his body slams into mine as a mind numbing orgasm rips through my body. I look over to Roman for help but to my surprise he is naked and has his member in his hand stroking pleasuring himself he was every bit as impressive as Mark he brings his member to my parted lips I take him into mouth but unsure of what to do he guides my head as Mark counties to pound inside of me seeking release Roman's pace picks up as he moves more deeper into my mouth as he begins to pump in and out of my mouth. I can fill the beginnings of a 2nd orgasm about to hit me as Mark lets out a roar and sinks his fangs into my neck causing my whole body is explode and spills like it is splinting into a million pieces. "Mark Mark stop you don't wan to drain her". Roman mentally reaches Mark causing him to pull back and out of me I pout as mark looks down at me with nothing but pure lust and something else I could not place he runs his knuckles down the side of my face "Now Roman will take care of you". Roman grabs her flips her around where I'm on her hands and knees where my head is pointing to Mark as he strokes his cock.

Roman smacks my ass rubs it smacks it and rubs it again till my round ass has a beautiful red hue. Roman leans over and whispers to me that I'm their beautiful queen and it time me to service my kings. I look up at Mark knowing he heard every word Mark rubs my face lovingly. Roman tells me that I smell so good and it's time to be claimed I suck in my breath as I gently stroke Marks cock paying attention to his balls. Roman tells me that look Gorgeous and that it looks like Mark wants your beautiful lips pleasuring his cock. Mark smirks and nods his head. While I pleases my Dark Lord. Mark looks at me and grunts out how much of a great cock sucker while moaning nasty perverted things to me. I can fill the orgasm building the more he describes in dirty detail what they are doing to me. I feel Roman's tounge and fingers probing at my entrance I push my hips back as Roman uses his mouth to lick and suck on my clit as he beings to finger me causing my pussy to swell and my juices gush out. I moan out my pleasure which causes Mark to pump harder in and out of my mouth while I'm massaging his balls Roman sucks and licks driving me crazy as Roman rubs his Queens ass telling me how beautiful it is to see me so thoroughly fucked. Mark grunts out that he's about to cum. I moan and smile at Mark while licking his head. Then I open my mouth and I engulf his cock while massing his balls. Mark screams "OH FUCK". Roman kisses his way up my way back pushing his massive cock deeper inside of my already stretched tight pussy. While encouraging their love to make his brother cum. Mark screams Amy's name and runs his hands through her hair. I smiles knowing Mark is being as gentle as he can being me because of the power he welds not just in his hands bu5 in his whole body. Mark cums like a geyser erupting into my mouth Mark starts cussing about how good it was for him taking my mouth smashing his lips to mine. He could taste himself on my lips that are swollen from my oral love making to Mark. Roman rubs his Queens ass telling her how beautiful it is to see me please Mark. Roman and Mark switch positions I push myself back against Mark who grabs a hold of my hips "Slow down we have all night". Mark coaxes as he gently guides his cock inside of me. "Mark". I moan out as I take Roman into my mouth as I begin to move my mouth on his cock "So fucking amazing". Both Mark and Roman say at the same time then our positions switch again as I'm on top of Mark and Roman is behind me Mark slides me down on top of his cock as I lean forward Mark wrapping his massive arms around my me as Roman begins to probe at my virgin ass he can fill me begin to panic but they both quickly reassure me that I'm going to fill the most unbelievable pleasure with both of them inside of me. Mark kisses me as Roman slides into my ass as Mark slides into my pussy I moan as my body at first doesn't fill right but as soon as Mark and Roman find a pace that works good together I find myself enjoying our love making session as Roman kisses my neck running his hands down my back cupping my ass as Mark kisses my mouth his hands massing my breasts pinching my nipples causing me to have 2 orgasms back to back which kind of leave me breathless and limp as they both send their seed shooting deep inside of me they both ease out of me as Roman carries me to the bathroom where he runs me a hot shower he places me under the shower as Mark climbs in behind me and Roman is in front of. Both wash my hair and my body for me making sure that every part is thoroughly washed I moan as Roman is on his knees in front of me lifting one of my legs onto his shoulder as he gently opens my folds and buries his face between my legs my legs shake as Mark wraps his arms around me making sure I don't fall he massages my breasts as Roman begins to move two of his fingers in and out of my pussy. Mark begins to probe between my cheeks as he lifts me up Roman thrusts into my pussy as Mark pushes into my butt causing me to gasp as him and Roman once again find a pace that works I wrap my arms around Roman's neck as he kisses me I moan into his mouth as Mark reaches around and rubs my clit. Our groans, moans, and grunts all mixing together all of our bodies sliding against each other the friction of their hard bodies pressed against mine sending me over the edge quicker than I expected. After another scrub down Mark helps me out of the shower and dries me off and carries me to the bed where he places me under the covers and he climbs in behind me as Roman does the same but I don't even have time to think of anything as sleep overtakes me and my eyes close as soon as my heads hits the pillow. My eyes slowly flutter open as I stretch and groan my body was sore but in a totally delicious way I go to roll out of bed but bump into a hard body I groan and then roll to the other side only to bump into another hard body. I look up and find myself looking into Mark's green eyes "Morning". He grumbles as he wraps an arm around my middle section pulling me against him his morning erection poking me "Mark you are going to have to learn to tame that thing". I giggle as he kisses my neck causing me to moan and push back against him "Stop I got to use the bathroom". I say as I go to climb over Roman but he grabs my hips as my most intimate area rests against his hardening erection I gasp as he runs his hands over my breasts causing me to moan somehow I manage to climb off the bed and make it to the bathroom without getting frisked any more. I do my morning routine and turn on the water for a shower I sig as the water hits my tired sore body after all the events of last night I'm surprised I was not broken in half I smile as I remember the pleasure that my bloodmates gave me as the water runs over my body I find my hands traveling lower "That's our job". I jump and gasp as Roman and Mark standing there watching me I quickly go back to washing my hair and body and turn off the water grabbing a towel and wrapping myself up "Have yall two ever heard of such a thing as privacy". I say more to myself as I step out of the shower Roman pulls me into his grasp as Mark and him block me between the two of them "That's one of the things you have to understand about us vampires we are very…..possessive". Roman says as his lips crash down on mine I wrap my arms around his neck as Mark removes the towel from me running his hand between my thighs rubbing his fingers over my clit and sliding one large digit inside of me causing me to moan. "So fucking wet". Mark grunts out as he beings to finger me faster causing my pussy to gush Mark bends me over and enters me from behind as take Roman into my mouth running my tounge over his hard cock as I swirl my tounge over the tip Roman cups the back of my head as he guides my head I mon as Mark pounds me from behind as I can fill my body quickening towards release before I can cum Mark pulls out picking me up and carries me off into the bedroom laying me on the bed he slides back into me as Roman climbs on the bed sucking one nipple into his mouth and massing the other breasts he bites down causing me to moan and tighten my muscles around Mark's cock Roman drinks from me as im sucking him Mark rears back and sinks his fangs into the flesh of my neck spending me spiraling through a massive intensive orgasm i don't remember anything after that moment the next thing I know I wake up I'm alone I sit up in bed as Roman walks through the bedroom door with a cup of coffee in his hands "Good morning". He says as I blush I tae the cup of coffee from him and take a sip I sigh as the hot brew soothes my throat Mark walks in a few minutes later with a trey od food I blush as his eyes lock with mine "Breakfast in bed for our queen" mark says as he sits the trey down in front of me I look down Mark had cooked eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of orange juice "You guys didn't have to do this". I say as I take a bite of my scrambled eggs and moan I was totally famished loving two vampire kings was not easy! The door to the bedroom suddenly bursts open as I try to dive under the covers but Mark stops me "Don't be ashamed of your body". Mark growls as he lets the sheet fall down exposing my breasts to Kane who looks at them appreciatively "I see Mark finally came to his senses". Kane says as he grabs a piece of bacon off my plate as Mark smacks his hand away "Welcome". Kane says as he notices the bite marks all over Amy he looks at Roman and Mark and shakes his head "Kane we are going to be absent from the clubhouse for a while you are in charge during that absence but we will cheek in every day". Mark says as he looks at Amy who has finished her breakfast "Well looks like to the two big teddy bears have finally found their blood soul mate". Kane says as Mark gets up to give chase to Kane but Kane quickly dodges that bullet as he disappears in a cloud of smoke and all that can be heard is laughter I shake my head as Roman takes the trey and sets it aside "There are a couple of things you need to be aware of ". Roman says as he pulls the sheet away from me and sits me on top of his already hard shaft I moan as he adjusts his hips causing me to grasp onto his shoulders 1- you are not allowed to go anywhere with one of us or somebody from the club as an escort 2-you are to wear your property cut at all times". Roman says as he begins to move his hips sliding his huge cock in and out of my tight pussy. 3-most of your time will be spent with both of us but there are times where either one of us desires alone time with you so when that happens you will know". Roman lays me back on the bed as he pulls out as he buries my face in my pussy I moan as Mark pushes his swollen member in my mouth "Fuck". Mark grunts out as I use my hand to cup and massage his balls while moving my mouth up and down his cock I lit my hips up towards Roman's tongue as he is licking up my juices. "4- No one before the club". Mark pulls himself out of my mouth as he sucks a nipple into his mouth as reaches down rubbing my clit as Roman eats me out I can fill my orgasm just on the very edge before I can cum they both stop and pull away I gasp as both of them grin "Before things get out of hand we really need you to obey everything we say". Mark says as he pulls me towards him "Rule 6 you must continue work at the club". "Rule 7 before you get pregnant you must be turned a pregnancy with a human from a vampire see is extremely dangerous". I look at the both of them and blush I had never even thought about children it was just not in my plans. There were several more rules such as I had to meet their mother which I was not looking forward too. The rest of that night was spent seeing how much love the both of them could give me by the time the sun was getting ready to peak over the horizon I fall into an exhausted sleep with Roman and Mark watching over me.

2 months later

I'm texting back and fourth with my best friend Cheryl who was my friend at the hospital and one od the best surgeons and wound care doctors there. She had been worried about me since it had been 4 months since I left the hospital I smile as she sends me back a funny text message and I cant help but laugh "What is so funny". I look up at Roman walks through the library door in the last two weeks I had the most passionate, wild, unadulterated sex but they both made sure that I wanted for nothing "My friend Cheryl that use to work at the hospital with me she is a surgeon and wound care specialist as well". I say as Roman pulls me into his lap. Mark walks in and see Amy in Roman's lap but her attention is focused on her cell phone and the smile that spreads across her face as she reads the screen before anything can happen Mark snatches the phone out of her hand "Who the fuck are you talking too". I look up at Mark and roll my eyes as I grab the phone back frim him and decide to skype with Cheryl so the guys can see who she is. "Hey girl". I say as I see Cheryl's face appear on the screen "Good lord now I see what you have been up too". Cheryl says as she looks at Mark and Roman. I laugh "Cheryl these are my husbands". "Husbands as in you married both of them". Cheryl asks with a confused expression on her face "Yes both it's a long story and one I will have to explain in person" I say as Cheryl shrugs her shoulders "Hey I was wondering we are having a bbq at the clubhouse where I work now and I would love for you to come". I say as Cheryl cheeks her calendar to make sure she is free "I would love to come". "Great how about we meet in town around 12 noon". Cheryl agrees and we hang up as I turn towards Mark and Roman it was hard to believe that I was actually married to the both of them I look down at my engagement and wedding band that they slipped on my finger and a chill runs up my spine I still remember the wedding night perfectly I smile the ring set they had given me was beautiful it was a princess cut the engagement ring was black with a amethyst setting and the wedding was black with amethyst diamonds. "You better go get ready for your day with the ladies Harlow will be here shortly". Mark says as he kisses me and then I turn towards Roman "Just remember we always have eyes on you" roman says as he kisses me and I had upstairs to shower and get ready before Harlow gets there. "Do you think she will conceive soon". Mark asks as they watch their wife walk upstairs "Very soon but the pregnancy is going to all but kill her even as a new born vampire carrying twins of two vampire kings is not easy". Mark and Roman look at each and head into the office looks like now was a good time as ever to call their mom. "Amy where are you at". I look up at Harlow walks into the bedroom I throw my arms around her as we chit chat and catch up as I dress and pull my hair into a loose pony tail "How about Lucy and Victoria are green with envy over the fact that you were able to marry the two vampire kings". I look up at Harlow and blush "I guess being a virgin was a good thing" we both laugh as I grab my purse and we head downstairs "We will follow behind you on our bikes". Roman says as he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply as he cups my ass I tr to push him away but that was a bad idea "You are mine and if I want to kiss you and touch you I will". I nod my head in embarrassment as I head out the front door and get into Harlow's car. "don't be embarrassed Amy you still have a lot to learn about the whole biker lifestyle". We head into town with Mark and Roman riding close behind us we meet up with Cheryl at our favorite restaurant in town and we grab some lunch. Cheryl and I hug each other and I introduce her to Harlow "It is so nice to finally meet you Amy has told me so much about you". Harlow says as the waiter comes and takes our drink orders "Well I hope it is good stuff she told you". Cheryl says as she orders a chicken salad sandwich for lunch "Yes all good stuff I have heard that yall two kicked some major ass in the surgical room". Harlow says as she orders a BLT for lunch and I order a salad with grilled chicken "We did actually had a lot of our peers pretty pissed off especially the males but we did not care we did it to make a difference". Cheryl says as she takes a sip of her water "So what is going to happen at this bbq tonight". Harlow and I look at each other and smile "Your in for one hell of a night". We both say at the same time as we all finish our lunch and then heads towards the local mall where we go to find an outfit for tonight we all go into different sections as we being to try on different outfits letting each other approve or disapprove "Since you are not a virgin anymore Amy I say we spice up your clothing a little bit". "I don't know Mark and Roman are very picky about what I wear". I say as I turn and look at myself in the mirror and smile the outfit I had chosen in Harlow's opinion had me looking like a prude so I go and change and decide to try on something Cheryl had picked out for me it was a purple corset top with a collar neck attached to it with the lace up back I slip into the leather pants and then step out for them to view me "Mark and Roman are going to shit bricks when they see you tonight". Cheryl and Harlow say at the same time as they both motion for me to turn around and I do so "I love it". I say as I like the way it slims my waist lone and pushes my breasts up "Thank god that didn't take long". We all say at the same time as I pick out a pair of stilettos that match the corset I picked out Mark insisted that I take his credit card with me because he didn't want me paying for anything I griped and groaned but after he fucked me into submission I finally agreed while screaming my head off through a mind blowing orgasm I smile at the memory as we make out way out of the store and head back towards the clubhouse we decided to get ready there instead of at mark and romans place because they wanted them to be surprised when they saw what I was wearing Harlow does my hair up so that everybody can see the love bite marks that Mark and Roman have given me letting the other guys know who I belong too. After getting ready we head to the clubhouse the music is already blaring , drinks are flowing, women giving bikers oral sex, and lots and lots of drug usage. I for one was not a drug user amd I stayed away from the bikers that did drugs I turn towards Cheryl who looks a little nervous "Just stick close to us and we will take care of you". Cheryl nods her head as we go to the bar I and Harlow both order a Tequila Sunrise, Cheryl who isn't much of a drinker has a bottle of water. I notice Roman and Mark walk through the door and I slide on the property vest that Mark and Roman gave to me earlier during the day it had the clubs name on it Mark is the first to notice me and I can see his body react I smile as he nudges Roman and he almost comes undone I wink at both of them and turns back towards the bar ordering a Malibu Bay Breeze "So glad you are letting loose a little but". Harlow says as she kisses me I pull away kind of shocked but kind of turned on "Don't be scared don't knock it until you try it". She says as she winks at me and I kiss her back the alcohol obviously making me a little brazen I giggle as she cups my face our lips lingering on each others "Save some for us". We both turn to see Roman and Mark are standing behind us we both laugh and pull apart as we sip on our drinks again Harlow takes a joint out of her purse and fires it up she tries to pass it to me but I tell her no "Amy is weed it cant harm you". She says as she takes a big puff as she offers it to me again I turn towards Mark and Roman asking permission before they both nod their heads as I take a long drag off the joint and I can fill my whole body relaxing. I lean back against Mark wraps his arms around me as I order another drink "Having fun". I nod my head as Harlow grabs my arm and pulls me out o to the dance floor we move our bodies against each other the song "Rock N Roll All Night" by Kiss plays through the speakers after two more songs I call it quits as Cheryl grabs my arm leading both of us outside for some fresh air sitting at one of the picnic tables me catching my breath as Cheryl is laughing me I was more than a little toasted as we are sitting there talking Amy being drunk stands up shouting "Hey guys who wants to meet my friend Cheryl". I say as I pull her up by the arm Cheryl blushes as tries to hide her face "don't be shy my friend you are beautiful and I know plenty of bikers that would love to have a date with you". I shout as several of the male bikers come outside to see what all the commotion is about I smile as I see Mark and Roman watching me from the corner of the building I smile as I blow a kiss towards the both of them "She is a surgeon and wound care doctor like I'm, she is single, and she is a fucking awesome cook". "Amy please". Cheryl says as she tries to get me to sit down but it does not work I end up tripping as Adam helps me stand on my feet I kiss him on the lips it was just a peck but one mistake I should have never made I laugh as Adam who I belong to gently pushes me away as Roman grabs me by the arm I giggle as I press myself against his body "Well hey I have been wondering where you were at". I say as I wrap my arms around his neck Roman sits me down on the picnic bench but I grab his package in front of everyone "Somebody is more than a little happy to see me". I say as u try to unbutton his pants Roman grabs my hand and tries to calm me down Cheryl laughs at her friend as this strange guy grabs Cheryl and tries to kiss her "No". Just at that moment Kane the leader of The Death Dealers steps out he looks at Cheryl and doubles over as a searing pain rips through his stomach as he goes down to his knee as he lets out a deafening painful howl everyone turns towards Kane as Roman and Mark turn to look at each other as he grabs the guy who tired to kiss Cheryl and he sends him flying half way across the yard crashing through the barn where the horses are kept. Mark and Roman grab Kane as he is growling and looking straight at Cheryl "Easy there big fella". Mark says all the while trying not to laugh as they pull him back towards the clubhouse trying to get him to calm down which he is fighting the whole time Amy and Cheryl look on with interest Amy was still three sheets to the wind and giggling as she teases Mark and Roman who are none to happy with her right now. Mark is finally able to get Kane under control as Roman is trying to deal with Amy who is dancing on top of the bar with Harlow Cheryl shakes her head laughing and telling both Harlow and Amy no as Harlow once again kisses Amy as she cups her ass causing the bikers to holler out cat calls to the ladies as they move against each other causing more of a Ruckus than they actually intended too. Amy laughs as she looks at Roman and Mark who are none too happy with her antics "Come". Mark says as he holds out his hand motioning for me to come but I ignore him and turn back towards Harlow as she hands me the joint we had been smoking on and I take a long drag I moan as I fill light headed and I start to unlace the back of my corset which sends Mark and Roman into action. Roman grabs me around the waist and he lifts me up onto his shoulder and carries me off towards the stairs "Put you down". I say as he lands a hard slap to my butt cheek as I yelp "Now that was uncalled for". I say as I beat upon his back trying to get him to put me down but to no avail he continues to carry me towards the back of the clubhouse which was there domain while they stayed here and not at their house. "Oh hey Mark". I say as I look up at him he just shakes his head "Why tjr down face". I ask as Roman goes into the bedroom and lays me down on the mattress but I get up and I crawl to where Mark and Roman are at unzipping Mark's pants I take him into my mouth as I do the same thing to Roman taking him into my mouth as I use my hand on the other one i fill Mark unlace my corset from the back as it is removed I moan as Mark cups one breast and Roman cups the other I moan as they both pinch and roll my nipples between their fingers I lay back on the floor as Roman removes my heels and pants and settles between my legs as Mark kisses me rubbing my clit as Roman enters my tight wet hole I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist as Mark pushes his member more into my mouth as Roman picks up speed Mark bites me on the breast as I arch up into him Roman bites my neck spending me spiraling into a huge orgasm that leaves me breathless but they aren't done yet. Before anything else can happen there is a knock on the door Roman opens the door and Harlow walks through at this point I'm still a little fuzzy headed but I know what she is here for. I look at Mark and then at Roman to make sure it is ok they both nod their heads giving me permission "That's one thing you will learn about us vampires we love sex and we definitely don't do monogamous relationships but you belong to Roman and I you don't do anything without our permission". Mark says as I look at Harlow and smile she kneels down beside me and kisses me her tongue sliding into my mouth as she pinches my nipple rolling it between her fingers I moan as she beings to come out of her clothing "Don't be afraid to touch me". She whispers against my mouth she helps me sit up as we face each other Mark behind me Roman behind her. I reach out and massage both of her breasts in my palms actually liking the way they fill. She moans as I reach down and touch her clit "What the fuck am I doing I'm completely lost". Think to myself but shocked as Mark runs his fingers through my hair kneeling down beside me as he leans on the floor taking me with him Harlow begins to eat and finger my pussy as Mark pushes into my tight ass I moan as he begins to pump into me. Roman moves behind Harlow taking her by the hips he slams into her pussy as she moans feeling the vibrations against my already sensitive clit sends my body into overdrive. "Fuck" I moan out as my whole body explodes sending me into another world it felt like Mark pulls out of me after releasing his load I fill myself go limp Mark picks me up after cleaning me up and places me on the bed I can fill the blush creeping over my body as Mark settles between my legs thrusting into my wet pussy as Harlow braces herself over my face as I begin to eat her out she grinds her pussy against my tounge as she begins to suck Roman's cock he thrusts into her mouth as I push two of my fingers into her drenched pussy causing her body to shake as her orgasm approaches. Mark pounds my pussy going full force causing me to tighten my muscles around his cock. We both cum at the same time which triggers Mark and Roman's. I fill Mark bite me on the thigh as Harlow bites me on the neck and Roman bites me the combination of the tree of them biting me sends me into another orgasm next thing I remember is my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I pass out. I moan as I'm the most amazing dream I arch my back as I run my hands over my breasts squeezing them together as I fill lips travel over my lips and neck as I open my eyes and look down Roman is slowly moving in and out of my soaking wet channel as he is rubbing my clit with this thumb "You are so fucking delectable". Roman groans as Mark turns my face towards him I smile as I part my mouth for his member as I cup his balls he runs his fingers through my hair as he holds my face steady as he begins to pump in and out of my mouth as I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock "So fucking beautiful". He grunts out as Roman begins to pick up his pace as I wrap my legs around his waist i can fill my body about to spiral downward as I moan out my pleasure as Mark busts into my mouth as Roman send his seed deep into my womb. They both pull away as I try to hide my shyness but with two very hot and very dominate vampire kings it did not good for me to try and hide. "Woman". I hear both of them say as I pea out from under my lashes at them "That thing with Harlow was a 1 time thing you don't have to worry about her wanting either one of us she belongs to Adam". I nod my head forgetting that they can read my thoughts "Come its time for a shower we have the 2nd night of the bbq tonight". I nod my head as I head towards the bathroom I didn't no look forward to facing Harlow tonight I step under the hot water as I wash my hair, shave, wash my body and then rinse off as I step out and dry off as I look in the mirror I see the love bites that three of them have left all over my body I smile as I towel dry my hair and look at the outfit Roman has picked out for me it was a simple lace dress that was mid thigh and it clung to all my curves I leave my hair long as I lotion my body and brush my teeth I apply light make up and dress as I slip into a pair of black lace stilettos. I spritz on some perfume and then step out into the bedroom the room has been cleaned and the sheets on the bed have been changed. I can already hear the music blaring and a bunch of rowdy bikers I head down the steps and I spot Cheryl I make my way towards her as we hug "So did you recover from your drunken binge last night". I arch my brow at her and we both laugh "As a matter of fact I have" I tell her as we head towards the food we both fill up our plates and grab something to drink and head out to the same picnic area we were sitting at last night. "This food is delicious". I say as I take a bite of the beef brisket Cheryl groans and I turn towards her Kane was standing in the shadows watching Cheryl "Looks like tall and sinister still has some feelings for you". I say as I nudge her with my elbow Cheryl rolls her eyes as she turns her back towards Kane and faces me "Hey where is that property vest Mark and Roman gave you". I almost choke on my drink as I realize my fuck up about that time Mark and Roman come around the corner and notice I'm vest less I can fill their eyes on me as I kick off my heels and make a b line for the bedroom boy I was in for it now. I make it to the bedroom and slam the door locking it and searching frantically for the property vest I finally find it and put it on but not before the I notice the door swinging wide open with Mark leaning against the door frame "What were you told yesterday Amy". I shy away from him as he stalks towards me Roman right behind him "To always wear my vest". I say as he pushes md against the wall pinning me with his body. Mark's nose picks on something faint he kisses her neck as his cock strains against his jeans. Mark pushes me against the wall none to gently as Roman rips my dress completely off of me along with my panties I gasp as Mark unbuckles his pants shoving them down he fucks me hard and fast even though it was rough. While Mark's cock is drilling into me Roman kisses my lips as he sucks a nipple into his mouth nibbling running his fangs along my flesh causing goosebumps to raise up as he rubs my clit causing me to arch back "If you ever forget your vest or who you belong to again you will regret it". They say at the same time as Mark pulls out of me as he bends me over the bed Roman grabs my hips sinking into me "Oh Roman". I moan as he pulls me closer against him "Who do you belong too"? I'm at a loss for words as he counties to pound my pussy he pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in "Who Amy" I groan out "You Roman". He laughs as he flips me over onto my back as he lifts my legs onto his shoulders and continues to fuck me as Mark places his dick at my lips I open and take him into my mouth tasting myself turns me on my juices gush as Roman grunts out as he bares his fangs sinking into my flesh as my eyes roll into the back of my head who knew loving two vampires could bring so much pleasure. I wake up the next morning expecting to be cuddled up next to my two kings only to find myself alone in our bed California King sized bed I sigh as I see the note I grab it.

TO OUR QUEEN:

Roman and I had to go out on a run this morning so we could not be there when you woke up. We shall return before the club opens to the public".

Love Roman and Mark your Kings.

I toss the note aside and make my way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. After showering and dressing I grab my over night bag and stuff a couple of extra things and slip on my shoes as I send Cheryl a quick text asking her to come pick me up even though I loved Mark and Roman I needed a break. Cheryl pulls up in front of the clubhouse and I get inside as I toss my bag into the backseat "Thanks for coming to pick me up". I say as I look at her and smile "No problem buckle your seat belt my home is at least an hours drive from here". Cheryl says as she puts the petal to the metal in order to avoid being seen by any bikers. "Wont Mark and Roman be pissed that you left without saying anything". Cheryl asks as I shrug my shoulders "I left a note I'm sure they will be ok". I say as we make a left turn off onto a dirt gravel road and pull up in front of this beautiful log cabin "Oh this place is so beautiful". I say as I grab my bag out of the back as Cheryl goes to unlock the door "Welcome to my home". She says as we step inside as she shows me to my room that has its own bathroom "There should be enough items for the duration of your stay I always keep the extra bathroom stocked in case I have company". I thank her as I set my bag down and I flop down on the bed before I know it I'm sound asleep the next thing I remember is Cheryl shaking me gently to get me to wake up. I sit up rubbing my eyes as they adjust to where I'm at "I didn't mean to fall asleep". "its ok I know those two big behemoths don't let you get a lot of rest". Cheryl says as she flips on a bedside lamp before I can say anything else my cell phone begins to ring I groan and roll my eyes "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT". I hear Mark shout into the phone "None of your business". I calmly say as I look at Cheryl and mouth Mark "Are you forgetting who you belong too". He as his voice changes I laugh as I can hear his intake of breath "Look just know that I'm safe and I'm ok I needed some downtime". "Who are you with". "Just a girlfriend". I say and hang up the phone it rings again but this time I turn it off and head to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. Cheryl was taking me to her favorite restaurant tonight and I could only hope that Mark didn't find out where I was at and possibly come after me. After dinner which I must say was totally delicious we both stay up talking and watching movies "You know everyone keeps asking about you at the hospital". Cheryl says as she takes a bite of her ice cream "Really? I thought everybody had pretty much forgotten about me". Cheryl shakes her head "Amy you were the top general surgeon and wound care specialist there besides me of course everybody misses you"! Cheryl says as she laughs "I miss you more than anyone we use to have 100% success in that operating room" A tear not unnoticed by Cheryl slips down Amy's cheek "Yea well thanks to my brother and father for once again screwing things up for me". I say as I wipe away the tear and smile "I'm married now and I just cant walk away from them they own me". I say as we clean up and then head to our separate rooms for the night not knowing that our little weekend expedition was about to be ruined"! The next day finds me and Cheryl laying out on the dock to the private lake that is on her property behind her house listening to music and just chilling "I cant thank you enough for letting me stay". I say as I look over at Cheryl who is grabbing a bottle of water for the both of them "Its no problem I'm so glad that big bastard Kane has finally decided to stop his pursuit of me" we both bust out laughing as we decide that the water looked really inviting we jump off the dock and into the water both sighing as the water hits our over heated skin. I swim a couple of feet out and dive under loving the fill of the water moving over me as I come back up I realize Cheryl is looking right at Kane who is standing at the front door to her house knocking I swim towards her without making much nose and we both have that oh shit look on our faces. We can hear Kane talking to somebody and I mentally almost panic two men's voices that I know all the well are talking to Kane "How the hell did he find out where I'm at"?! "Your guess is as good as mine". Cheryl whispers but we notice that they turn their heads towards the lake as me and Cheryl move under the dock so they cant see us "When I get a hold of her she wont be able to sit down for a whole month". Mark growls out as he clenches and unclenches his fist I giggle and try not to bring attention to ourselves but sometimes I have a odd way of actually getting discovered instead of going unnoticed. "Amy I know your around here somewhere show your ass now". I don't say anything ad we can see and hear them walking above us "I know you miss us" Roman says as sniffs the air "you know you miss your daddy" Roman says I can fill by body responding to their calling and I cant help but be hypnotized and I find myself leaving the protection of the dock and up onto the dock where both Roman and Mark are waiting. I can fill their gazes on me as I try to cover myself up Mark kisses my neck and whispers in my ear "You wont be able to sit for weeks when both of us get finished with you". I gasp as Mark and Roman both wrap one arm each around my waist "Cheryl there is no use hiding me all know your under the dock". We hear an audible gasp as Kane laughs "Go instead and change and be ready to go in 15 minutes". Roman says as I enter the house and I decide to shower before leaving I quickly wash and rinse as I dress and then blow dry my hair as I slip on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt grabbing my bag I straighten up the bathroom I switch off the lights and meet the guys out front. Both of them are leaning against the truck with their arms crossed waiting for me I look over and notice Cheryl cussing out Kane giving him the fifth degree about showing up and not being welcome I laugh but my laugh is quickly cut off as Roman picks me up and places me in the backseat of the truck, buckling my seat belt. He is driving as he cranks the car up Mark slides into the backseat with me as his hands are all of a sudden all over me he removes my shorts and panties as he shoves his fingers inside of my drenched pussy I moan as he pushes me to lay down. I open my legs for him as he leans over me kissing me as our tounges are dancing with each other "Mark". I moan into his mouth as I can fill my begin to tense as my orgasm approaches "You like my fingers fucking that tight cunt". Says as his fingers prick my neck a little causing me to moan out "Yes". Mark growls as I let out a scream and my pussy gushes as my orgasm hits "We are home". Roman says as the car comes to a stop Mark slides my clothing back on as we head inside. Roman grabs me throwing me over his shoulder smacking my ass.

"Babe time to get that pussy licked and fucked good." Roman says walking up the stairs tthrowingme onto the bed. "And that Gorgeous Ass is getting fucked to." Roman says walking into the bathroom. "I have had my ass fucked before" I say sounding excited "Punishment my lovely Bitch." Roman yelled from the bathroom. Mark walks up the stairs, walking in to the room as I'm pulling off the clothes I had on. "That's right My Bitch take it off, I'm PISSED AND YOUR GONNA PAY." Mark growls still seething that I left without any fucking notice "Sooo Mark are you going to have sex in my ..." while looking at the floor I couldn't bring herself to say Ass. "Fuck that Ass yes you will learn." Mark Roars. " You Fucking Lied, Didn't keep your Fucking promise, you disrespected your Lords. " Mark grabs me by the arm throwing her on the bed. I was trying to remember what I promised them. Then it cam to me. I PROMISED NEVER TO LEAVE THEM, But I just went to Cheryl's House its not like I abandoned them. "Mark I just went.. I couldn't even get the rest out. "Shut the fuck up your Ass left." Mark growled as he begins smelling my pussy. Taking deep breaths and moaning and groaning at something I didn't know what. Taking his hand he rubs his fingers in my pussy pulling his hand out smelling them. "My Bitch your ripe for the taking." Mark says licking his cum coated fingers. It tastes and smells so exquisite. "Ripe what does that. I couldn't get my sentence out before Mark drags me off the bed. "Mark your hurting me. I cry knowing I must have really fucked up this time. Never have been mistreated by my men. " Face the fucking wall. " Mark yelled at me. Pushing me head first into the wall. "Keep your ass there, don't say a fucking word." Mark says walking away the tears going unnoticed as they slip down my cheeks. I hear Mark and Roman talking. Something about Being Ripe for the talking. What I heard scared me to my very soul it was Demonic Laughing. Roman walks out the bedroom coming back in he had a Cat O' 9 Tails whip. "Bitch you will crawl to your Master's it is time for your punishment, You have disappointed us." Roman voice shattered my heart. "Bend your ass over don't move, it will be a 100 times worse." Mark growls.

WACK,WACK,WACK WACK WACK..

"Please GOD it hurts" I screams in tears.

"Shut the Hell Up Amy." Roman growls .

"God can't help you right now." That wasn't my Marks voice that was something evil darker those voices didn't belong to my loves.

WACK,WACK,WACK,WACK

I was numb to the pain on my Ass and in my heart right now...I didn't even realize I was off the floor and sitting on the bed until I came to and Mark and Roman was down by my pussy smelling and licking. "Bitch your ripe for the taking." Mark said rubbing his precum on my abdomen. Roman also rrus his precum on my abdomen. I look at both of them noticing some strange shit is happening to them. Mentally running over the strange changes to them.

1\. Their faces were Demonic looking, Eye's completely all black.

2\. Their bodies must have at least doubled in body mass.

3\. Muscles out the Ass.

4\. Was those claws.

5\. Looking down at their Dicks they must have grown another 5 inches longer, 2 inches wider.

"What the Hell, Oh Fuck." I screamed trying to shimmy off the bed and run. " Where are you going. " Mark and Roman both say as if they were in sync with each other. "Let go you just put your hands on me Assholes." I screamed. I was past being scared I was pissed. They had never put their hands on me like that before. Never seeing this side of them at all. "Fuck you smell Delicious." Roman said smelling his fingers. " I want to taste Babe. " Roman grins showing sharp as hell fangs. "Your punishment is over time for pleasure My Bitch." Mark growls kissing me licking the drop of blood off my lip from when his fang nipped my bottom lip. "Ambrosia." Mark says kissing me passionately. "Be a good Bitch please your Master." Mark says standing in front of me. Crawling on the bed I start to unbutton his jeans he was still shirtless so that's half the battle. Roman stroking his cock watching me pleasure Mark. Roman grabs my hips. "Come over here baby. I want to clean up your messy little pussy," he cooed. I straddle my lover's face and lowered my sloppy wet cunt onto his mouth. Roman began to eat my tight creamy pussy, cleaning up the mess Mark made from when he finger fucked in the car . He couldn't resist my shaved snatch any more and dived in, lapping at my cunt cream as he sucked hard on my clit. Moans of delight and pleasure filled the room and after a few moments Mark felt a familiar warm sensation engulfing his cock.

"Yeahhhhhh! Suck it, baby! Suck my cock. or a second, I couldn't find my voice, couldn't even think enough to make a coherent sentence. But finally, I cleared my throat and looked at Mark. "I want it. I want to know what it's like." I swear the temperature in the room raise, the chills racing along my limbs testifying to that. They made these deep sounds from their throats, ones that seemed like primal animals had been released. Roman stepped up to me and ran his tongue up my throat. Hot tendrils of desire spiked through me and I shivered, trying to keep my eyes open as pleasure swamped me. Roman started to suck my flesh, right at my pulse, and moved his hands over my hips and around to beautiful ass. He cupped my ass, giving it a hard squeeze until the pain and pleasure coalesced as one, and for a second I didn't know if I would last the night. With his mouth still on my neck, he curled his hips toward me and I felt the hard length of him rub along my slit. His hard length fit perfectly against my bare pussy I was so wet, so soaked that his cock slipped easily between my folds. I started to rub myself on his cock as best as I could and realized I was so close to coming it would only take a few more bumps and grinds and I would explode. As if Roman realized this he nipped my neck, the sharp sting adding to the pleasure, Roman stepped away. He was on his knees in front of me before I could even inhale. I looked down and watched as he grabbed one of my ankles and brought it over his shoulder. I was spread for him obscenely, but that just seemed to make the situation even hotter. His moist breath teased my soppy cunt. I wanted to press myself against him. His huge clawed hand on my inner thigh stopped any movements I might have had. "Hold still. Submit." He started to lick and suck my pussy like a madman. He took his thumbs and pulled my labia apart while his mouth suctioned my clit with fervor. I could see my engorged clit stand out and felt slightly embarrassed over the fact. As if he knew where my thoughts were, he ran his tongue over the bundle of nerve endings and then ever-so-slowly pulled away so only a light string of his saliva followed. I wouldn't have thought I would ever find that kind of sight erotic, but seeing it made my belly tingle with need. Mark Groaned and glanced at the other man in front of me. They held their cocks in hand, stroking themselves quickly, their gazes riveted to what Roman was doing to me. Mark flicked his gaze to mine and slowly smirked. "Do you like Roman sucking at that pretty cunt? Do you like it when I watch, baby?" I nodded, no need to even lie. His explicit words sparked my pleasure even higher. Roman stepped forward and took a strand of my hair, running it between his fingers. His mouth was slightly open, and I noticed his fangs, those piercing twin points, and a fresh gush of moisture trickled from my pussy. Roman groaned, which caused delicious vibrations to travel through my clit. Mark latched his mouth onto mine and started flicking his tongue against mine. His fangs a sharp reminder of how dangerous he was. His kiss was more aggressive, wilder than Roman's. Roman skimmed his hand over my belly, and he splayed his fingers over hot flesh as he applied some pressure to my pussy. I hadn't realized until now how I had been thrusting my hips forward, pressing my sopping wet cunt against his mouth. As Roman kissed me. I felt a hot, wet tongue slide along one of my nipples. "Mark" I gasped, but Roman cupped the back of my neck, his fingers digging into my flesh, and kept our mouths fused. Roman broke the kiss after an agonizing erotic minute and moved behind me. He brushed my hair off my neck and started kissing my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Mark licking my hard nipple while he looked up at me. His pink tongue came out and ran a circle around my areola, and his teeth followed by grabbing the engorged bud between them and biting down gently. The sight was erotic and had m4 arching my chest into his mouth, needing more, wanting all he had to give. I gasped and tilted my head back. I closed eyes, absorbing the multitude of sensations. Just when I thought I would come, they backed off on their ministrations. It was frustrating I realized when they renewed their ministrations my arousal grew even hotter, stronger. I stared at Roman, the Demonic vampire yet to Fuck me. He was still stroking his cock while he had his other hand cupping his balls. "Oh, God, I'm so close," i whispered, my sight on the monstrous flesh hard and pointing toward me in Roman's palm. My breathing was so erratic I thought i would pass out. Roman stepped forward then, maybe unable to control himself any longer, and cupped the breast getting no attention. He was surprisingly gentle with his caress, but I wasn't fooled. He dipped his head and started sucking on my nipple, just as Mark did with the other. The dual sensations bombarded me and I couldn't hold off any longer. My knees buckled as my climax claimed me. I thought they would both move away from me after I got off, but they didn't. They renewed their efforts. I threw her head back and groaned loudly, the pleasure so intense. Tpleasuremy head back and forth as the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced nearly paralyzed. Me. Roman felt my pussy get so wet, and Roman sucked at me harder. The sound of deep male grunts and slippery flesh echoed throughout the room. When the pleasure descended, all I could do was hang my head and urge my heart to slow to a more normal beat. That was an impossible feat. They finally moved away from her , but I felt more disappointment than relief. The air chilled my overheated skin and wondered if I would survive the rest of the night. As if he read my mind, Mark spoke gruffly. "We've only just begun, Amy." Roman's strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding my weight up. I opened my eyes and was being carried to their opulent bed right next from where I had been standing. Although I had been sated from the orgasm my vampires had given me. The images of these men touching me so thoroughly again, and on this bed no less, made me wet once more. Once on the bed I lifted up and onto my elbows, holding my upper body up. I stared at Roman while he stood at the foot of the bed, his focus on me, his cock hard. The Dark Lord was on my right side of me now, these men caging me in yet not making me feel trapped. "Spread your legs, Amy. Let us see that pretty pussy." Roman's words were tangible, touching every exposed part of me and cacausing my cunt to clench. Roman wanted his cock inside his ol lady. I wanted both of their cocks filling me hard and fast, and stretching me to the point it hurt. Roman opened my thighs, I felt my lips pull apart as my inner pinkness was obviously revealed, and heard a collective groan fill the room. I knew my pussy was swollen, could feel my pulse throb just where Roman was kissing my neck. "Yes baby, beautiful". My Big Poppa's kissing my mouth hotly mouth Roman, slid his tongue into my eager warm mouth. "Are you Big Poppa's big girl, baby?" My Roman growled into my ear, and like code words my pussy gushed an inner explosion, "OH god Roman," heaved my body back against Roman's erection pressing against my bottom, "yesss , your big girl, Juiceifer ". I arched my back, my juices flowing from between my legs, her Men's hand moving over my belly, Roman hand sliding up to encase one breast pressing hotly into his hand. There was no denying the hunger, the passion, Roman and I had hungry for each other; there was no need to. The way I nuzzled Roman's face, the hot steaming touch between us, I wanted my Juicifer to see how good I could be, good I press my body back into his, his Bitch , his Beautiful little lover, his cock pressed hard and throbbing against my swollen dripping creamy pink little cunt so hot wet, so on fire for him, them grinding against each other's sex. "Your big girl, Big Poppa," a gushing hot whisper, "your big girl, your good girl," pushing my bottom, my cunt hot and bare arching for Roman's hot hard cock. "Put it in me, Roman, make me... your big girl, Juicifer. Fuck me, My Lord." "Yesss, just like that, baby," he growled sliding his hands over my legs, over my ass, nuzzling into his my throat, sliding his hands up over mu ribs to my warm full swollen breasts filling his hands. "So hot for you, My Lord" I mewled, so softly his cock, prodding the soft wetness between my legs, bounced, throbbed, and found my warm wet tight little pussy. I quivered all over as Roman's thick swollen hard cock pushed inside me, spreading me open, filing me so thick and pulsing hot, arching my back relaxing my throbbing hot little cunt to let him" yesss, your huge," pushing back into his chest. his hands full of my breasts, squeezing, pulling my nipples, arching my back as Roman as guided his thick hard cock deeper and deeper inside me "Ohhh baby, yes, Big Poppa's big girl, my kitten, you're so soft, so warm, so wet, your pussy feels so good to me baby, that's my good girl, push back onto Poppa's cock, take this Hard cock, baby, My woman.. Mmm, Amy, yessss baby, fuck Me." I pushed against the Roman dick. Kneeling on the Bed, my bottom thrust up, my hips, my Lover's hot hard cock throbbing, pushing, sliding inside me. Every sensation, Roman's warmth, my mouth making mewling sounds as the swollen thick hardness of his cock slipped deeper inside of me penetrating the warm pink heat of my cunt, spreading me open. his girth sliding effortlessly through pink little slit, fucking me, his little Bitch, his sweet girl, deeper and deeper into my warm quivering pussy. "Ohhh god Roman yessss fuck me". I moan as his hard cock sets out a relentlessness rhythm. "Oh Roman , your cock feels so good in me, so good. Fuck me, Baby. I'll be your big girl for you whenever you want Baby, ohhh god, Roman, yesss." "Oh My Woman... Beautiful girl, Roman's good girl, aren't you baby. "Your little pussy feels so good to me, Amy" my Juiceifer. growled, gripping my hips his cock moving in and out of his Ripe little lover, my sopping wet little cunt so warm and tight and soft around his throbbing hard-cock, buried so deep inside my tight, hot, soft pussy. "Your Lord's are so proud of you, baby. That's my good girl. Ohhh baby, yesss, swivel your hips just like that. Oh fuck baby, so good," his swollen rigid hard cock, aching, throbbing hard, at last inside his old lady fucking his, gripping my tender little hips buried inside her balls deep. I spread my knees wider apart as feet and calves dangle from the bed back arched so impossibly. My hot cunt, fitting snug against Roman's cock. Fucking me long and hard and deep. "Ohhh god baby, I'm cumming on your cock. SHIT.. I want you to cum in me, take me harder, Roman," I groan out as my pussy gushed out. " I want you to cum in my ripe tender cunt." Ohhhh god Roman, you're so big in me. Fuck! Roman". He growls as his pace quickens causing me to moan louder as Mark moves behind me spreading my cheeks apart as I lay bsck against him as Roman counties to fuck my pussy mercilessly. Mark wraps an arm around my middle holding me in place as him and Mark find a pace that works for the both of them. Both are kissing my neck "you will soon what is it like to live forever". They both say as I can fill my body lingering on the edge of that orgasm I so badly wanted. As Mark sends his massive load into my tight ass. Roman also does sending his load deep inside my pussy. As they both do they bite me at the same time sending me into a massive wave of orgasmic bliss as I go limp in their arms. "Damn woman". They both say pulling into their arms.

Mark grabs Amy's chin "Mmmm, kiss Your Dark lord baby" he growled.

"Yes Master." I whispered out of breath as Jet after jet of Roman's cum soaking my savaged pussy.

"You taste so good. I could fucking eat you out all night." Mark's words were muffled against my wet flesh, sending delicious vibrations through me. He had his hand in my hair, the strands pulled tight in his fist. The magnitude of sensations was a sensory overload, and I thought I would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. Mark's skin against me felt chilled, hard and unmoving. He was like granite all around. I could positively feel the muscles moving just below his flesh, knwowing the power both him and Roman wielded could destroy me with no more than a flick of their fingers. The thought was exhilarating, dangerous and arousing all in the same breath. My eyes snapped open in shock when i felt him run his fangs down my spine, those wicked, sharp teeth lightly scraping my flesh again but not breaking the skin, caused a mixture of pleasure and pain. He looked feral and filled with dark lust. His fangs touched his bottom lip. Roman and him had switched positions after cleaning me up. Mark's massive erection nudged my pussy opening, and I held my breath. Roman was a gentle lover but Mark. Mark was very bit as demanding as the title he held. Pushing his cock inside of me without stopping. My tight pussy gripping his cock and hearing him groan in response. "That's it," he said, his voice more distorted than before. I bit my bottom lip as Mark pivoted his hips our bodies and skin slapping against each other at the force he pounded my cunt position, and then she slowly sank down on his thick, long dick. My pussy stretched around his girth, and Mark's eyes rolled back as ecstasy washed through him. There was pain, but the pleasure far outweighed any discomfort. He was just so big, so thick and long that i felt fully stretched I knew then that tonight would shape every night from this point on.

"Fuck My Bitch You are so tight and hot." We both moaned when I was fully seated on him I licked my lips and felt Mark'. Large hand press down on my lower abdomen as he pumped his cock in and out of me. I pressed myself against Mark wrapping my arms around his neck. We change postions Mark is behind me and Roman is in front of me I smile as he brings his cock to my lips. "Oh, Amy, you feel so damn good." I felt Mark's warm breath by my ear, felt his hand grab my hair and pull ever so slightly. I opened my mouth again in pleasure and turned my head to look at him. He kept a firm grip on my hair "Grip the headboard and don't let go." The command came from him, and it wasn't to be disobeyed. I wrapped my fingers around the cold, wrought iron bars, the temperature so different from my overheated body. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, My Bitch. So. Fucking. Hard." Mark became madmen, pulling out and slamming back into me as Roman did the with his cock in my mouth."Oh. My. God My Lords. Mark and Roman both smack my cheeks I yelp as I push back against Mark ad I massage Roman's balls making sure I was sucking him good. I was spanked again, and again, and again until I was crying from the magnitude of sensations moving through me. "You like that pain, Bitch? Like when I fucking smack this perfect ass?" "Yes," I hissed out. "Oh, Fucking Hell, yes." Mark's words ignited me, heated my entire body and sent me to new heights of ecstasy. He kissed the side of my neck, and I prayed for him to bite me, I wanted to feel that sensation again wanted to feel those deadly fangs again. Mark lifted up slightly, never stopping as he pumped into me licking the other side of my throat, felt my climax approach. "I'm so close Mark," I panted. Their fangs grazed each side of my neck now, and i tensed as my orgasm started to peak. "Look at me as we pleasure you," Mark said in a dark voice. Just as the pleasure washed over me I felt them bite down, piercing each side of my throat. The pain lasted only a moment, and then that same euphoric sensation I always felt when they both bit me at the same time started to consume me as they started sucking my blood. I moved my hips, swiveled slightly, needing them deeper, wanting them to go harder. They grunted against mybneck, and I heard them sucking, felt them drawing out my blood. When my climax started to descend, they retracted their fangs, and both growled out in unison. The wicked feeling of Mark's hot spunk shooting inside of pussy and Romans load shooting down my throat But exhaustion was heavy within and my body was like ragdoll. My stomach hollowing with every ragged breath I took. My skin was slick with perspiration, my body finally cooling. My Lords flanked me wrapping their arms around me and running their fingers over me. My whole body pulsed with the feeling of being alieve pussy ached, my throat throbbed, but those dual sensations left a smile of satisfaction on my face. As I laid there, exhaustion lulling me to sleep, my last thought was What the Hell Have I Gotten Myself Into..


	2. Chapter 2

Sturgis 2 year later.

Bags were packed and my emotions were running at an all time high. It had been exactly 2 years since I had been taken from the life that I know and I didn't hold anything against Mark for taking me. I was originally only supposed to be collertal had turned into something different. I now had two very hot horny vampire kings that warmed my bed every night except when they had to make their runs. I sigh as I slip on a pair of jeans and a black corset halter neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage I put on my black heeled boots and I sit down on the edge of the bed to take a rest. A lot had happened within the last year and I slip into the brand new leather vest given me. This time it had Property of Mark The Phantom Reapers MC I smile as I take some of the luggage downstairs to load into the SUV "Amy". I hear my voice being called from the kitchen I smile as I see Harlow walk through the door we hug as she looks at the stuff to be loaded into the car "We can let the men handle those". I nod my head in agreement as we go into the kitchen for lunch and something to drink as we wait for our guys to return from what they called "Church" "Are you excited about going to Sturgis's this year"? I nod my head I guess you are all wondering what happened to Roman. Roman cheated with one of the strippers from the club that the MC owned I had caught him balls deep in Darla and I flipped my shit. I knew that some of the old ladies allowed their men to fuck around with the club whores but I was not that type of woman. This was a party where the old ladies were allowed to be there I was coming in late because I had things to do before the party Mark was out of town on a run with John and Baron. As soon as I got close to the doors the smell of weed and cheap perfume hit my nostrils I groan some of the strippers from the two strip clubs that the MC owned were here for a performance bit sometimes only of they allowed it were able to enjoy the males. I was greeted by Harlow was she wraps an arm around my waist she leads me towards the kitchen where there was a plate of food waiting for me. "So how has your week been". Harlow asks as she pours me one of her famous margaritas which were always a little too strong. The old ladies had fixed bbq chicken, potato salad, baked beans, and coleslaw. " its been good just ready for mark to come back and mentally preparing my self, because I know my ass is in for it". We both laugh as I take a sip of my margarita and smile "You know just the right amount of alcohol to add". " that's why they call me the best mixologist around". I laugh as Candy walks through kitchen door with a flushed face beaming from ear to ear "Boy that JBL knows how to make a woman wet". We both look at her with wide eyes Candy was the least bit flirtatious one out of all of us and Harlow and myself were truly shocked she said that. I finish eating, grabbing my margarita we head out to the main room of the club house as the strippers from the diamond dolls is on stage I search the room for Roman but cant find him anywhere I had made sure that I had my property vest on. "Have any of yall seen Roman". I ask as I see the two women exchanging a look "Where is he at"? They both point upstairs and I take off up the steps getting towards the end of the hallway I hear moaning and the various sounds of two people having sex which gets my blood boiling because it was coming from the room where Mark and Roman crashed whenever they partied to hard. I slowly open the not realizing that a crowd had gathered behind me as Darla is on top of Roman and they are in the middle of their love fest. Roman looks up with a shocked look on his face "You stupid son of a bitch". I say as I grab Darla in all her naked glory by the back of her neck and drag her by the hair as I throw her on the floor "You stupid bitch". I yell as I slap her as hard as I can across the face as Darla tries to rake her finger nails across my face. " Amy". Roman yells as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me off of Darla "Let go of me". I yell as he tries to calm me down "You stupid piece of shit" I yell as I sap him across the face as I grab my things and make my way towards the stairs as I quickly make my way outside. Meanwhile David motions for Roman to go for Amy as he bends down in front of "Ouch" Darla says "Who was that". "The wife". Darla was apparently one of the new strippers that had been hired and Roman knew her from several years ago I didn't give a fuck who she was she had no right to be sleeping with my husband. "Amy"! " Roman yells as I continue to ignore him by making my way towards my car "Amy stop"! "Let go of me Roman". I say as I push him away from me "You know she does not mean anything to me". I arch my brow at him and unlock my car door "If she didn't mean anything why are you with her"? Roman stares me and I get behind the wheel slamming the door and peeling out of the parking lot heading towards home. My cell phone is blowing up the whole time with text messages and calls from not only Roman but the other old ladies as well. I take my suitcase out of the closet and I quickly pack it as I gather some stuff from the bathroom and then load everything into the trunk of my car as I look back with tears in my eyes I crank my car up heading out of town trying my best to put Roman and Mark behind me in order to move on with my life.

Mark was exhausted when he got back from the run that had taken him away from Amy for too long but as he opens the front door his senses pick up on something a miss "Amy". Mark calls out as chills rush up his spine he walks into the bedroom and he notices all her dress drawers are open and completely empty "Fuck"! Mark curses under his breath as he rushes out the door and towards the clubhouse. Mark had already called ahead and told them to have the gates open for him as he comes flying through the gate stopping at the front door as he looks around for Roman "Where is Roman at"?! Mark bellows as a prospect who had been with the club about 2 months points upstairs. Mark takes the stairs two at a time hearing moaning coming from Roman's room and he bursts through the door "Whore get up and get out". He yells at the woman who was riding Roman's dick she gathers her clothes and scrambles out the door as Mark glares at Roman "What the fuck get dressed now". Mark points at his brother to angry to even talk "Amy is gone". Roman looks at him shocked as he just sits there until Mark grabs him up pushing him into the bathroom "I'm so disgusted with you right now our wife is gone and I have no fucking clue where she is at and its all your goddamn fault!. Mark shouts as he punches the wall his anger about to erupt as he leaves Roman to think about what the fuck he did to cause Amy to leave. As Mark descends the stairs one of the club whores Amber with large fake breasts, a heavy made up face, and a barley there spandex dress pushes up against him "Hey there you look tense need some company". Mark brushes her off even though the club whores, mamas, and hood rats knew he was married that didn't stop them from trying to hit on him or find there way back into his bed. "Go find another brother you know I'm married bitch". She gasps and pouts as she turns around and leaves wrapping her arms around Baron who was the Sergeant At Arms for the club "Hey there stud need some company". Baron gives her a side ways smile, picks her up and carries her off towards the back where is room is at as Mark sits at the bar and another prospect sets a Coors in front of him and he nods and thanks him ad he waits for Roman to come down stairs Mark was calling an emergency church meeting not only had Roman created a shit storm the club had other things going on which needed to be discussed. As Roman comes down the stairs Mark downs the rest of his beer and stands up "Church". He yells as the members stop what they are doing and they gather into the small room as Mark slams the gravel down.

"Where are you at girl you got the whole club out looking for you". Harlow says as she takes a drag off her cigarette and exhales she was truly worried about her friend the club life was not for everybody. Amy had adopted well to the biker life but she was still stubborn as hell. "Just know that I'm ok". "They have been asking me all day where you are at and I promised you I would not tell them". Harlow says as she can feel the tears burning the backs of her eyes. "Harlow I love you and I love Mark but I cant even think right now the only thing I see when I close my eyes is Roman and that skank! And don't you dare tell me that's the biker way of life he took vows with me there is a difference"! I can hear Harlow blow out an expatriated breath they were all looking for me and I knew Mark had probably put a tracking device on my phone "I gotta go I love you". I hang up the phone and bury my face in my pillow my heart was shattered. I pick myself up and head towards the bathroom where I shower and slip into a long night gown shutting out the rest of the world. I wake up groaning I guess drinking all that vodka was not a good idea I look at the clock 6am I slide out of bed and walk into the kitchen making a pot of coffee. As I'm waiting for the coffee to brew I look around at the cabin which had been my moms when she was alive. I sigh as the memories come flooding back the cabin was just 15 minutes outside of the city limits and not even 20 minutes from the clubhouse. The coffee maker beeps singling that it's done I pour myself a big mug full adding cream and sugar I make my way to the front porch it was only 6am but I was so use to getting up that early. I sit there sipping on my hot coffee as I stare up at the stars enjoying the peace and quiet. It started out as a low rumble that I felt deep in my stomach until the roar was surrounding me as I watch Mark on his favorite Harley he usually took this route when he had to make a run or he just needed to think. I let out a gasp as I fill my heart rip in two. I go back inside the cabin and lock the door seeing Mark just made me leaving harder than it was before. Mark was on a mission as he is driving down the road his emotions on the verge of exploding he is full speed again as the wind whips around him he knew she was close her could fill it but she was hiding well he would find her and bring her home. As Mark turns his hog around he smells something familiar in the air and it makes his dick twitch. It was her scent it was a combination of cherry and vanilla and it made him crave her that much more as soon as he got back he would begin by interrogating every one of her friends he knew that they were holding information from the guys and he was going to get to the bottom of it. As Mark pulls through the gate he notices that the guys have gathered all of the women into the main part of the clubhouse. The women were pissed off and scared and you would think it would excite a vampire but the only thing Mark wanted to do was find Amy. "You know why you are all here I don't want to spend all fucking day asking if yall have heard from Amy or not because I know she has contacted several of yall". Mark says as his eyes set on Harlow who blushes as she looks at Adam and she lowers her eyes as he whispers something in her ear. "Roman you and Kane come with me I have somebody special I want the three of us to talk to". Kane MC group had come from the next town over to help find Amy as they all three step into the room Cheryl is sitting in a chair taking a sip of water. "I would unblock your mind if I were you". Kane growls out as Cheryl arches her eyebrow at him and actually laughs "I don't have to tell you shit". Cheryl says Kane goes to grab her by the throat but Roman stops him "Relax man". "No somebody needs to teach this bitch respect" "Oh hell no". Cheryl says as she jumps out of her chair marching up to Kane she slaps him across the face all three of the men look at her like she is crazy. "You might want to rethink blocking your mind because if I don't find Amy and you know where she is at there will be hell to pay". Mark's voice was full of warning but Cheryl could not reveal where she was at just yet Amy had already been through a lot and she hated to see how hurt her friend was. Cheryl sits back down in the chair avoiding their eye contact "I don't know where she is at. I do know that her mom use to have a cabin and it now belongs to Amy. It's the only thing she has of her mothers that her brother and father didn't sell, or pawn to get the money from it". All three men look at each other and then look at Cheryl "thanks you may leave now". Cheryl grabs her bottle of water and scurries out of the room Kane's eyes never leaving hers as Mark, Roman, and Kane all walk out into the main room of where Adam has Harlow in a corner his arms on either side of her head as he brushes a tear away apparently she had given up the information but really didn't want to betray Amy's trust. Mark shakes his as he calls a church meeting leaving the women to talk among themselves. "So Adam what did Harlow say". "Well after a lot of convincing she did reveal that Amy has a cabin that her mom owned and is now hers and its about 20 minutes from the clubhouse". Mark runs his hand through his hair as he nods at Adam thanking him for the information "You know she doesn't want anything to do with Roman". Mark looks up as Baron has his arms crossed "And what makes you say that". Roman says as he is on the edge of his seat he stares holes into Baron not really sure if he wants to hear the answer or not. "She called Alexia while I was trying to find out what she knew she said she loves Mark and it breaks her heart that Roman cheated but she doesn't know if she will ever trust Roman again". Roman hangs his head as Mark can fill a fire rising inside of him. "Alright well I'm going to head out tonight to try and find her scent". Mark says as he can fill his fangs elongating and the front of his jeans grow uncomfortable his Amy he missed her so much. Mark hits the gravel singling that church is dismissed as all the members are filing out of church he sees Roman getting a lap dance from the same woman that Amy caught him with he shakes his head as he decides to head home early he had some researching to do.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces Amy the whole club is looking for you and when they find you aren't going to be able to sit for a month". Cheryl says as she is getting ready for work doing her best to try and convince Amy to go back to Mark Amy kind of smiles to herself she knew always kept good on his promises "No I'm not ready". We hang up a few minutes later as I pull myself together heading to the shower I strip and step under the hot spray letting the water relax my body "Mark I miss you". I say to myself as I run my hands over my body I would be lying if I said I didn't misd Roman because I did as I run my hands over my body I let my fingers travel down my body as I use my fingers to bring myself pleasure "Oh geez Amy get a fucking grip". I grumble as I quickly shower and wash off as I dress and grab my car keys the little town I was staying in had everything you could possibly think of and for that I was grateful that my mom had gotten to keep something for herself after my father and brother had practically ran through all of our lifesavings. My cell phone starts to go off and I answer it without thinking "Hey girl I will be leaving in a little bit". "Leaving where Amy"? I freeze shocked that I was crazy enough to answer the phone without looking at the screen to actually see who it was "That would be none of your business Mark". I snap into the phone and roll my eyes as he actually laughs then I hear his voice change "I miss you". His voice was enough to make me melt but I had to remain strong or else I would crumble "Well that does not change what Roman did". "I know but I'm NOT Roman". Mark growls into the phone as he is rubbing the front of his pants just the sound of her voice was making him hard "I just need sometime Mark". I hang up before he can say anything else and I quickly call Harlow to tell her we have to cancel for the day with Mark knowing I'm heading out. Later that night Roman wakes up in a sweat dreaming about Amy knowing that the connection that they once shared is not as strong as it use to be no matter who he had sex with the only person he saw was Amy. He knew that they had to find Amy before the connection he had with her was lost forever. Roman slides out of bed heading into the bathroom he splashes some cold water on his face as he groans he missed Amy just as much as Mark did he dresses and heads down to the kitchen to grab some coffee to wake himself up. It was 4am but lately his nights had consisted of little to no sleep. He can fill her near he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits out on the back deck he smells a familiar scent and he knows its Amy. He goes into Mark's room and he wakes him up "I can smell her scent I know she is near". Roman says as Mark sits up in bed "I know I have smelled her scent a couple of times she is hiding very well". Mark says as she scrubs his hand over his face and sighs "Question is we don't know who her mother was and the ladies aren't revealing anything other than her mom had a cabin somewhere close". They both nod their heads as Mark climbs out of bed "I'm going to shower and then head to the club we got some drops to do today and then we will have church". Roman heads downstairs with a thunder in his soul he was ready to find Amy.

Later that evening.

"Why does this have to be so hard". I cry to myself as I take a drink of the liquor bottle that is sitting beside me "I hate missing them so much". I say as I debate on rather to call Mark or not it had been almost a month since I had been gone and the pain seemed to get worse everyday "Oh why Roman". I sob as I wrap my arms around myself to ward off the night chill wishing I was somehow wrapped in their arms even though I was only 20 minutes away from the actual club I still could not face Roman yet but I felt bad for making Mark suffer because of Roman's actions. Mark pulls his truck up into the woods as he puts his truck in park and takes a long drink from the bottle that he brought with him. His sweet Amy had been gone for too fucking long as he goes to take another drink her scent hits him again this time it wad mixed with sorrow and pain. He climbs out of his truck and follows the scent until he reaches a cabin in the clearing "No fucking way". Mark says to himself as he can hear her sobs he rushes around to the front of the house and sees her sitting on the porch swing with a bottle in her hands crying "It's ok now Amy". I look up and I'm in utter shock to see Mark standing in front of me I gasp as he takes two strides and had me in his arms I cling to him loving the fill of his arms around me. Before I know it my bags are packed and I'm sitting in his truck as he locks up the cabin making sure everything is locked up and shut off. Mark being the vampire mc that he was notices my thirst for him as he climbs in the truck I straddle his lap as he wraps an arm around my waist. " I've missed you my love". I say as our lips touch I deepen the kiss by licking his bottom lip he laughs as his hands cup my ass causing me to moan as his dick is pressed against my center which is throbbing at this point. "I see you noticed how much I missed you". Mark grumbles as he pushes against me "I can smell your arousal makes me want to fuck you right now but I got to get you back to the clubhouse so we can party". I laugh as I climb off of his lap and settle back into my seat as he heads towards the clubhouse I knew I was in for a long night. As soon as we enter the clubhouse the music was blaring, the drinks were flowing and smoking permeated the air I laugh as I hear hoots and hollers from around the room "The prodigal daughter returns". Adam says as he hugs me slapping Mark on the back. I turn and Harlow along with the rest of the ladies come up hugging me as they pull me in the opposite direction of where Mark is. At the bar the prospect sets up a row of shots for us ladies and we down them as Harlow motions for another. "This place isn't the same without you". Candy says as she throws her arm around my shoulders as we laugh "Yea you should have seen Mark and Roman they were walking around moping the whole time you were gone". Maggie says as she burps we all look at her laughing as we order more shots "I think I have had enough". I say as me and the ladies are dancing and eating some delicious bbq that they had cooked "No you haven't have another shot". Maggie says as she laughs and we both down our shots "I see you ladies are showing Amy a good welcome home". I turn and fling myself into Mark's arms "Hey baby". I say as I reach down and cup his cock through his pants. Mark laugh as he kisses me as I wrap my arms around his neck as a moan into his mouth before I know what's happening I'm being dragged by away from the rest of everybody else "Mark". Before I can say anything else mark picks me up and pins me against the back of the clubhouse building I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me deeply I rub myself against him as he moves his kisses down my neck and down between my breasts. He sets me down long enough to unbuckle my pants and slide my panties down as he kisses me between my legs sucking my clit into his mouth as he lifts one of my legs unto his shoulder as I run my fingers through his hair as I arch my back against the wall. Not really caring where I was at as long as I was with Mark. "Fuck I have missed this pussy'. I laugh as Mark uses two fingers sliding them into my pussy causing me buck my hips up towards his mouth "I think you are ready". Mark says as he stands up unbuckling his pants he picks me up pushing into my wet folds as he pushes me back against the wall as I dig my nails into his back as he beings to pump into and out of me I wrap my arms around his neck as he cups my ass in his hands as he pushes deeper into me "Fuck". I groan out as we kisses our tongues dancing together "Oh Mark". I moan out as his finger tips are digging into the flesh of my ass "I love you". I say against his mouth as he tightens his hold on me "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again". He says as his fangs brush against the side of my breast as a shiver races up my spine he begins to fuck me harder as my muscles squeeze around his cock Mark pinches and massages my breasts as I can fill that tingling between my thighs starting as it spreads through out my body there was nobody else in this moment except me and Mark as I scream out my release as Mark shoots his seed deep into my womb we both go slack as he pulls out of me and sets me on my feet as I put my panties and jeans back on "Nothing like a free sex show to get the party going". I blush as Adam and Mark fist bump as me and the girls are giggling.

End of flashback

Harlow and I meet up with the rest of the ladies at the clubhouse all of us waiting outside for the guys to get finished with their meeting. "Who are they"? Jax asks Mark was having a conference call with the Sons of Anarchy who were another 1‰ MC but we're also friends with Mark and Kane's MCS "They are a rival club of ours who thanks to Amy's estranged brother and father are now interested in her because they owe that club money". Mark says as he takes a drag off the point that he is smoking "well anyway that we can help out Mark let us know are y'all still planning on coming to Sturgis"? Jax asks "Yes as soon as the rest of our charter members show from Texas and Arizona". Mark says as he takes a sip of his beer "Alright we will see you there we look forward to joining forces with y'all". "Us too we probably need to think about going on lock down when we get back we definitely don't want them have access to anything of ours". Mark says as him and Jax agree and hang up the phone there is a knock on the door and Baron opens it welcoming the Texas and Arizona chapters of The Phantom Reapers. The Texas Chapter consistent of Paul, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, Brian James, Monty Kip Sopp, Paul Wright, Val Veins. And the Arizona chapter consisted of Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt, The Usos, The Rock, Dolph Ziggler, Dave Bastia, and Steve Austin. "Hey what's going". Randy asks as he and Mark hug and they all take a seat "Looks like Amy's brother and father are causing trouble again". Mark says as he looks up all the members and he lets out an exasperated breathe as he runs his hand through his hair "The Grey Wolves have already sent word through the grape vine that they want Amy Roman has put in a transfer to move to Jax's group to be the president over that club". Roman who nods his head as everybody looks truly shocked knows what happened between him and Amy they tried to work things out but the trust was not there any more. "We are going to miss you brother but I know everything will work out the way it's suppose to". Roman says as he takes a sip of his beer and heads towards the meeting room door "I'm going to make sure everything is ready". And with those words said Roman walks out the door closing it behind me "Who is going to be the VP"? Kane asks who was going to be watching the clubhouse while everyone was away "Jax is". Mark says his voice was one that garnered no arguments everybody nods their heads as Mark addresses the issue of The Grey Wolves. "We are probably going to go on lock down after we all get back from Sturgis because I don't want anybody hurt we are going to need all the help we can get making sure those bastards stay the fuck out of Death Valley" Mark says as he slams the gravel down "Church dismissed let's eat and then tomorrow we head to Sturgis". All the guys file out of the meeting and gather the ladies close as everybody grabs a plate Kane who has had his eye on Cheryl for a while is actually enjoying her Buffalo dip that she made but he was too proud to admit it Kane had tired everything in his power to get Cheryl' attention but she wasn't even giving him the time of day Mark walks up to Amy and wraps his arms around her waist "How's my woman doing". Mark whispers in my ear "Fine did you get enough to eat "? I ask as I press myself back against him as he kisses my neck "Yes but I'm wanting some of that pussy for dessert ". I laugh as I elbow him in the side "Your so crude ". I say as we both laugh "I have a surprise for you ". I look at Mark shocked he was usually up front and didn't beat around the bush But you will have to wait until after we get to Strugis ". I pretend to pout as Mark kisses me running his hand down my side and resting his hand on my hip. "Church go good "? Mark nods his head as motions towards the prospect who sets a beer in front of Mark and a Tequila Sunrise in front of me I thank him Mark picks me up and sets me up on the bar as he steps between my legs we kiss as I moan into his mouth "I need you". I say against his mouth as he picks me up and carries me towards his bedroom that was his whenever he crashed if he drank too much or other charter members where in town. Mark lays me on the bed as he undresses me and settles himself between my legs as he begins to probe at my already wet core. There was no foreplay this time just desperate want and a need I wrap my legs around him as I run my nails down his back as he pushes all the into me causing me to buck my hips urging him to move faster. "Easy". Mark says as he teases me deciding to take control I roll over so that I'm on top I sink down on top of his thick cock "My turn". I say as I begin to move myself on his cock as he grabs my hips "Oh Mark". I moan as I lean down and we kiss as he begins to pump up into my pussy as he runs his hands down my back cupping my ass "Fucking love that pussy". Mark growls out as my juices coat his cock "Fuck that pussy is so hot wet and tight fits like a fucking glove ". Mark grunts out as I kiss down his neck as he rolls over brushing his fangs down my collarbone causing a shiver to run down my spine his thrusts are hard and rough both of us chasing that orgasm that we both are so desperate for as I let out a scream as my orgasm hits he sinks his fangs into the side of my breast as we both combust our bodies rocking, grinding and moving against each other as he collapsed on top of me as he licks my wounds closed "Fucking incredible. I gasp out as Mark rolls off of me and goes into the bathroom as he brings out a wash cloth and cleans me up as he climb ls back into bed with me gathering me into his arms as I rest my head on his chest both of us looking forward to the journey waiting for us tomorrow. Early the next morning my alarm clock is blaring as I go to shut it off but end up rolling out of the bed landing right in my ass "Ouch fuck". I grumble as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom and turn on the shower we were planning to be on the road by 10am but knowing our group we would be the last people to arrive. I shower and shave and slip into a pair of tight leather pants, a purple sequin tank top and a pair of short black boots I pull my hair into a ponytail and apply a little bit of make up "You already I see". I smile at Mark in the mirror and smile nod my head as I turn and we kiss "Im going to make some coffee and some breakfast I will meet you downstairs ". I say as I pull Mark into a hug as he cups my ass "You look amazing". "Thanks". I make my way downstairs as Mark gets ready to climb into the shower as I'm making my way downstairs I run into Roman who had his bag thrown over his shoulder there was so much i wanted to say to him but the words would not come out of my mouth "I'm going to miss you Amy". Roman says as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek "I promise I will always hold you close". He says as he places his hand over his heart "Don't ever change beautiful ". Roman says as he kissed me on the cheek and with that he was gone I wipe the tears from my eyes as I go into the kitchen as I start the big coffee maker which had three warmer burners that would keep the coffee warm "Morning girl". I turn and smile at Harlow as she comes strolling into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face "Looks like you are in a good mood". Harlow nods her head as I just shake my head and laugh as she pours herself a cup of coffee and we both to work on the big breakfast that we had to make for the crowd of people that was at the clubhouse Harlow and I work in silence as we are joined by Lucy Victoria Maggie Candy and Ginger. We all get breakfast ready and set out as the guys and the rest of the guests gather together in the main room as we serve coffee and orange juice we fixed eggs, grits, and bacon as we set out buttered biscuits and jelly to go with it. "Thanks babe". Mark says as I take my place beside him as we all eat together the prospects and the club whores that were staying behind would clean up "Lets get ready to go". Mark says as I head back to the room and I gather up the little essentials I used this morning packing them into the suitcase that Mark carries towards the SUV for me. Somebody taps me on the shoulder and I turn around throwing my arms around Trish and Stephanie. Trish was Kevin's old lady and Stephanie was Paul's old lady "I didn't even see you guys this morning ". I say as they both blush "Both of us were kind of preoccupied ". I arch my brow at them at them as Alexia comes up and I pick her up and spin her around Alexia was a tiny little thing but she was full of spunk and attitude." So glad you are coming " I say as she smiles "I honestly didn't think Baron was going to ask me to come but I guess I lucked out". Cheryl also joins the group as we hug her "Is Kane is telling you what to do ". I ask as I bust out laughing at the expression on her face "That man is driving me absolutely fucking crazy"! Cheryl says as she looks at her cell phone for the billionth time rolling her eyes but because she doesn't answer Kane comes strolling out of the club house making a b line for Cheryl she quickly hides behind the rest of us as she block her from Kane who steps up to us but him being the giant that he is steps around us and grabs her around the waist and carries her off towards the back of the clubhouse her kicking and chasing the whole time. We are laughing so hard that we are doubled over Kane and Cheryl had a love hate relationship we all were making bets on when they would stop fighting their attraction to each other and just give each other what they both needed more than anything a good hard fucking! Mark had rented a van for the ladies because it was a 17 hour drive from Death Valley to Strugis SD. We all load into the van as Cheryl climbs and she looks like she is very pissed off "You ok"? I ask as I crank up the engine and turn towards her "Yea Kane just being a typical tyrant". She says as she leans her head back against the seat ready to get this long ass drive out of the way. We hit the road with 11 motorcycles in front and 11 motorcycles in back with the van in the middle it was there way of protecting us in case something went down. We stop several times for gas and to grab something to eat we arrive in Strugis a day before everything is suppose to start. As we pull up to cabin all of us are in shock as we look at the beautiful cabin before us "Wow Mark this place is beautiful ". I say at Mark wraps his massive arms around me "Yes but we aren't staying here ". I turn to look at him and he smiles that devilish smile "Grab your bags and I will show you our place ". "You ladies have fun". I say as Mark wraps an arm around my waist as we grab my luggage and we ride down to another cabin that is further away from everybody else I notice luggage already there "Who's bags are those". "You will find out soon enough let's get cleaned up and head into town" Mark says as he picks me up and carries me towards the bathroom while I'm laughing the whole time "We will be meeting up with Michael and Angie Ballard as well as Jesse James Dupree". "Who are they"? Mark actually laughs as he picks me up and pushes me against the wall "Michael and Angie own Full Throttle Saloon and Jesse is the lead singer of Jackal ". I nod my head as he kisses me I can fill the sexual between us but he sets me down and we finish getting dressed I decided on a pair of black boots with a pair of jeans and a black lace up top I left my hair long and I slip on my property vest Mark smiles as he places his hands on my hips "I fucking love you when you have that on". Mark growls out as he kisses my neck I moan as I turn in his arms "We better stop or we will never leave this cabin,". We both laugh as we head out to his bike and he hands me a helmet he helps me onto the bike as we are joined by everybody else and we head into town. The town of Strugis was packed and bikers were every where me wearing my vest let everybody know just exactly who I belonged too. "This place is packed". I say as I draw closer to Mark "You haven't seen anything yet". Mark says as he leads me through the crowd and picks out a couple of t-shirts for him and tank tops for me then two bandanas for both of us a purple one for me and a black one for him. I go to pull my card from my purse but he stops me and pays for everything himself "Your my woman let me take care of you". I shake my head as Mark grabs our bags and then we head back towards his back as the crew heads towards Full Throttle Saloon looking forward to a week of fun. "I never thought I would see the day that the big bad biker Mark Calaway would get married ". Michael says as they both look at Amy and Angie who are hitting it off really well. "Well she was actually taking as collertal because her father and brother owed us money but now I plan on making her my queen". Mark says as he finishes his beer "Well that's awesome man I'm so happy for you". Michael says as Jesse walks up him and Mark shake hands and hug as he motions for Amy to come over Amy this is Jesse, Jesse this is my wife Amy". I go to shake hands with him but he pulls me into a hug like Michael and Angie did "You are family now and family don't shake hands". Jesse says as he wraps me in his arms "Its good to finally meet all of you ". "Same with you". They all say at the same time as we all grab a beer as we listen to music and talk. Mark walks away for a minute to talk on his cell phone as Angie tells me about the contest for the ladies that is going on later tonight "Why don't you do the contest also". Angie says as she winks at me" I don't know Angie I don't have the perfect body". Angie about chokes on her beer and she laughs "Amy you are beautiful and you have an amazing body hell I know Mark loves you he doesn't stop talking about you ". I blush as I look down at my body I was a stick figure woman I had boobs, hips and an ass I nod my head as she throws her arms around me and tells me where to meet her at later she also hands me her cell number so I personally have it. I smile as Mark kisses me "Come on let's go meet up with the others ". We say goodbye to Michael, Angie, and Jesse as we make our way through the throng of people towards Angieland where Harlow and I were doing the best tits and ass contest. "Are you sure you are OK with this"? Mark kisses "Yes because I know you belong to me". Mark whispers as he kisses down my cheek "I know I'm the only one who gets those goods". Mark as me and Harlow join Angie up on stage with several other ladies are at. "Can I have everybody's attention". Jesse says as he turns towards us "Ladies if you could go backstage and get ready and we will bring y'all on stage when we are ready". We are backstage and I'm wearing a white tank top and my lace pink panties we are brought back on stage as I get water pour over me causing me to gasp and laugh as I dance to the music cheers, hoots and cat calls come from the audience "That was the lovely Amy". Jesse says as he helps me step down so I don't slip, after everybody is done Jesse brings us all back on stage. Down in the crowd a young blonde haired man catches my eye he was very handsome and his blue gaze was piercing I blush under his gaze as I quickly get caught up as I apparently had won 1st place for best tits and Harlow won 1st place for best ass we hug we each other as we hold up our rewards which was 1000 dollars a piece. "Thanks to all the ladies that participated tonight all of y'all are beautiful"! After me and Harlow are dressed back in our regular clothes we meet up with the group "That's my woman". Adam says as he takes Harlow into her arms and lays a big kiss on her we laugh as Mark pulls me into his lap and he nuzzles my neck I moan and whisper in his ear "You might not want to do that". He laugh as he grabs my thigh and gives it a squeeze "What do you girls say we go ride the mechanical bull"? We look at Cheryl and smile nod our heads and look at our men for permission they say yes and we quickly make our way over there. "I don't know about this". I say as Harlow and Cheryl look at me like I'm crazy "Girl if you can ride mark's big old dick every night I'm pretty sure you can handle a mechanical bull". I blush and we laugh as I nod my head and actually agree with them as Harlow is the first one to go, then Cheryl who because of her thick ass thighs is able to look it down for the entire time. Then I go which I actually did better than I thought I would but I'm laughing the whole time so not able to contain myself as we all throw back our shots. Mark grabs me by the waist "Easy there". Mark says as he steadies me on my feet as we head towards a pool table where Mark and Adam start a game of pool as me and the girls are talking "So have you done anything that Kane has asked you to do". "Girl please Kane ain't my boyfriend and he ain't my old man so I don't answer to him". We shrug our shoulders as I come up and kiss Mark on the cheek we both turn around as another club approaches us at first I'm scared being involved with a famous biker gang sometimes garnered more attention than you barged for. "Mark good to see you again". It was the blonde haired man whose eye that I had caught while I was doing the contest and fuck he was even better looking up person and apparently him and Mark knew each other. "Jax, Gemma, Opie I want you to meet my wife Amy". Mark steps to the side and I blush at the group standing before me I didn't like being put on display I felt embarrassed Gemma walks up and hugs me like she already knows me which kind of shocks me "We have heard so much about you sweet girl I fill like I already know you". I hug her back as Gemma steps to the side and I'm introduced to Tigs, Happy, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, Clay, and Lyla who was with Opie. I hug each of them as the waitress brings all of us another round of beers for everyone as the guys are shooting pool and us ladies are talking about anything and everything. "So Amy how did you meet Mark". I look up and smile a Jax who hands me another beer "I was actually taken as collertal damage because my father and brother had borrowed money from the club and never paid them back and ended up marrying the old man". I say as I take a drink of the beer he gave me and set it down as Jax let's out a laugh "Your beautiful and Mark is a lucky guy to have gotten you". Jax says as he moves a little closer to me and I suck in my breath he smelled amazing and I felt this sexual pull to him that I hadn't felt since Roman had left. As the night wears I think I had drank a little too much as I'm dancing on Mark's lap which was pissing him off more than anything as he had a hard on from hell he finally grabs my hips and holds me in place "Fucking stop woman". I laugh as he growls in my ear and I finally settle down "Good girl". He says as he as he looks over at Jax who was trying to fend off a couple of drunk women who were trying to put their hands down his pants we are all laughing as he finally makes his way over to the table and sits down "Damn who knew wearing and being nocturnal would have the women tripping to get to you". We all laugh as I let out a yawn and look at my watch it was currently 2am and closing time had already been called. We all gather our things and head towards our bikes as we all head back to the cabins which I was surprised to find that the person's luggage that was already in the house was Jax's. I look a Mark and slap him on the arm "You already knew who was staying here you big brute"! He laughs as he sets me down "There are some things we need to talk about". I nod my head as he pulls me into his lap "As you know Roman is no longer the VP of the club as he has transferred to another MC". I turn towards Mark and I can fill the emotions right there forming in the backs of my eyes but I refuse to cry he hadn't done anything to make me believe he was actually sorry "You remember Jax that you meet earlier tonight". I nod my head "He is our new VP". I look at Mark shocked "Can you trust him". "Watch your mouth woman". I turn and see Jax standing in the doorway with his arms crossed "I'm leaving for the night Amy so that you and Jax can get to know each other better". I look at Mark and grab his arm I didn't know this man and Mark was actually trusting him alone with me "I trust him Amy I have known him since we were kids in middle school". He kisses me on the lips and leaves closing the door behind him as I look at Jax and arch my brow at him "So we meet again". I say as he walks into the room and he is standing before me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you". He palms my cheek as he leans down and kisses me I moan wrapping my arms around his neck his kiss was hungry, passionate, and possessive and I was lost "Jax I can't". "Shhhh". He says as he lifts my shirt over my head and kisses down between my breasts as he unbuckles my pants sliding them down along with my panties he moves his kisses down my body as he runs his fingers down my wet folds as I spread my legs and I run my fingers through his hair as he sucks my clit into his mouth causing me to arch my back thrusting my hips up towards his face "You fucking taste delicious". I moan out my response as he lifts one of my legs onto his shoulder as he moves two fingers in and out of my pussy as my walls constrict around his fingers getting ready for a mind blowing orgasm that doesn't come as he pulls away from me. His eyes change he was a vampire "Your fucking ripe and ready". These were the same words that mark and Roman spoke to me when I was ovulating I groan as I know that I was so in for it. Jax's face morphs as he tosses his shirt over his head and then unbuckles his pants shoving them down I gasp he was huge every bit as big and thick as Mark was I clench my thighs together and he laughs which sounds more demonic than anything "Oh he ain't going to hurt you but make you fill amazing" Jax picks me up and carries me to the bedroom where he stops just shy of the bed and he sets me on my feet as he kisses me again causing my pussy to gush "Your so fucking turned on and it's fucking awesome". Jax says as he gathers my hair as the back of my neck and gives it a slight tug "I'm going to make you mine". He says as he kisses me "I'm going to make sure every part of your body knows that I have been there". He says as he grounds his erection against me as I can fill the moisture between my legs as he slides his fingers down my wet folds again causing me to squirm "I love the fragrance of your pussy". He growls as he pushes two fingers into my pussy moving them in and out as I press myself against him "Your going to love what I'm going to do to your body". He says as he kisses me pushing me towards the bed "on your back spread your legs for me, open your pussy up for me let me look at that sweet cunt". I blush under his state as I notice Mark standing in the doorway "Let him look you darling". Mark says a nos he continues to stand there and he smiles at me I spread my legs and hold my pussy open for him he growls as I can see his cock become even harder as he moves his hand over his cock "Your fucking perfect". He says as he climbs onto the bed and he squeezes my breasts together sucking a nipple into his mouth as my back arches off the bed "Mark was right I think you and me are going to do real well together". He straddles me as he places his cock at the entrance of my pussy and pushes the tip of his cock inside of me I moan as he uses his thumb to rub my clit as he pushes his cock into me. "You belong to me now". Jax says as he looks into my eyes as he begins to fuck my pussy "You will bear our children". Me being caught up in the moment I look up and he is smiling "You know the deal Amy". They both say at the same time as Jax shoves all the way inside of me I moan out as I wrap my legs around his waist a I run my nails down his back as Mark who is completely naked climbs onto the bed and he places his cock at my mouth "Suck me beautiful". He says as I open and take him into my mouth Mark groans as he pinches my nipple "Awesome fucking mouth". Mark says as he looks down at me "Your in front it tonight". Mark says before I can say anything else Mark pulls away from as does Jax and I'm sandwiched between The two horny men they had me giggling. My dripping bald cunt was filled with Mark's cock, while my New love plugged my tight little ass-hole from behind. "Oooooohh, I love this!" Humping my rounded hips back and forth on both cocks. "I love having two big cocks in me at once!" "Uhhnnghhh! Yeahhh! We can tell, Baby!", gasped Mark, pumping his cock slowly in and out of his women's bulging slippery twat. "Mmmmmmm, you bet!" panted Jax. "I can't get enough of your hot little ass-hole, Woman ! It's so fuckin' tiiiight!" I giggled. "BOTH my hot little holes are tight, Jax ..." I replied. "... aren't they, Big Daddy!" "Ohhhh, fuck yeahhh!" moaned Mark, burying his cock into my clasping fuck-hole as deep as he could. "But, you're even tighter with Jax's cock up your pretty little ass, Sweetheart! Uhmmmmm! God! It's incredible!" "Uhhhh, yeah! You can fuckin' say that again!" muttered Jax. "Every time you shove your cock into her cunt, I can feel it sliding alongside my cock! Fuck, I love doing Amy this way!" "Yeahhhh, me too!" Mark growls. "Especially when they love it as much as our bitch does!" "Ohh, please! Fuck me harder, Daddy!", I pleaded. "You too, Jax! Really fuck me hard... I can take it! I love it hard!" Jax and Mark looked at each other and grin "Okay, Amy baby!" I smiled at my lovers. "You asked for it! Let's go, Jax!" "Fuck, yeahhhh!' The men began to move their rock-hard cocks in and out of my beautiful body in unison... Jax's pumping deep up inside the hot, buttery slickness of their woman's clinging asshole, while Mark's thick cock vigorously reamed out my tightly-stretched little cunt. I moaned d with delight at the added penetration my gasping moans of pleasure and the lusty writhing of my body a testament to how aroused and horny I was. I arch my back and squealed, grinding my cunt forward onto Mark's cock. My round plump ass sucked and squeezed tightly around Jax's throbbing shaft as he rammed his cock deeply into my clinging ass-hole. Before too long, I started to come and by the way I moaned, it was a good. "OHHHHHH! OOOUUUUUHHH! FUUUUCK! UNNNGHHH!" I screamed. "JEEEEZ, FUCK ME HARD, Jaxxxxx! FUCK MY ASS, Big Daddy! FUCK ME HARD, BOTH OF YOU! UHHHHHNNGHHH! FUCK! OHHHHHHH, GOD! I'M CUMMMMMINNNNGGG!" As Mark and Jax pounded their cocks deeply into tightly-stretched holes, I had a whole series of orgasms, one after the other, squealing and squirming my hot little ass around like crazy as my loins exploded with the deep and vigorous, double-penetration my lover's were giving me. Mark move his huge cock in and out of my hairless bulging pussy as hard as he could. At the same time, Jax thrust into my tiny ass to meet Mark's rhythm, pounding his equally large cock into the tight grip of my slippery, ass-hole. The two horny men fucked me until we were all climaxing in unison, making the whole bed shudder and rock as they hammered my sloppy pussy and asshole with their enormous monstrous cocks. "Ooooooooooh! Goddddd! This is soooo good! Fuck me! Uhhhhhh, Daddy, yesss! Fuck me! Fuck me, My Jax ! Fuuuuccckkk meeeeeeee!" I pleaded. The pleasure coursing through me was the most intense i'd ever felt in my young life. My pussy and asshole were pulsating with pleasure at the same time, both stuffed to the limit with Monster cock-meat, the two rock-hard cocks separated only by the thin membrane between my tightly-packed twin orifices. I squirmed my naked ass around deliriously, trying to get both Mark's and Jax's big hard cocks all the way inside me at the same time. My tiny asshole contracted strongly around Jax's cock, and my hairless little pussy creaming heavily on Mark's cock. I bucked as hard as I could, desperately thrusting first my pussy, then my tightly-packed little ass-hole onto the men's cocks. "Fuck my cunt, Big Daddy! Uhhhnggghhh! Oh, Jax, keep fucking my asshole! Harder, both of you!", "Oh, shit, I love your great big cocks! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck my ass off! I'm gonna cum again soon! Uhhh, fuuuuuuuuccck, I'm gonna cummmmmm agaiiiinnn... nnghhhhhhhhhh!" Mark did as I asked and began to fuck his whimpering little mate harder as I bucked my hips urgently against his cock as he is fucking my pussy. Jax increased the speed of his thrusts to meet Mark's,s rhythm, pounding his cock deep and hard up into his new woman's slippery ass. Suddenly my gorgeous naked little body arched as my loins quivered once more in the delicious contractions of my orgasm. It was so good, that I nearly blacked out with the pleasure pounding through my body... pleasure that made both my pussy and asshole suck lewdly at Mark's and Jax's hot, fucking cocks. Both Jax and Mark kept on wildly fucking me guiding me through yet another powerful climax that seemed to be even stronger than the last. "Yesssssssssssss!" I hissed. "Uuuuuuuuuuhhh, fuck me hard! Fuck my cunt! Oooooh, Big Daddy, ohh God You're so big and hard in meeeee! Uhhhhhh, it feels so nice! I'm cumming so gooooood! Uhnnnghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mu body seemed to explode my twin fuck-holes twitching and spasming around the two large cocks pumping deep up inside me. Feeling the horny cunt and ass rippling around their throbbing cocks for the second time in as many minutes was just too much for the two highly-aroused men and they both started to orgasm as well. Mark was the first to unload. He fucked me violently, burying his cock deeply into my climaxing pussy. Hot sperm spewed up from his swollen balls, flooding me with a veritable torrent of creamy cum. "Ohhhhhh, fuck! Amy!" he groaned. "Cumming, Baby! Cumming up your hot little cunt, Sweetheart! Take it, Amy! Take every drop you gorgeous little cunt!" "Fuck! I'm cumming, too!" Jax moaned. "Oh, fuck! Cumming up your ass, baby!" Jax slammed into his mate's sucking ass-hole, ramming his rock-hard prick deep into my gorgeous ass. His sticky load of spunk spewed out of his balls, making his massive cock twitch and throb as it sprayed hot gobs of jism deep up into my ass. Eagerly, I flexed both my pussy and asshole muscles, helping the men to shoot out all of their cum into me. Finally, Jax pulled out of my asshole and lay on his back panting, his cock was still hard. Mark did the same and I rolled over onto my back between them panting loudly. "Ohhhhh, God! That was fantastic! Thank you Daddy! Thank you, Jax !" I whispered as I was stroking their big stiff, sticky cocks... one in each hand. "Wow! They aren't going down at all! How come?" "Your Pussy, Honey!" explained Mark. "It makes our cocks stay hard for an eternity". after we quickly cleaned up I'm geared up for round 2 "Sounds like fun for me!" I moaned, batting my eyelids sexily at the two men. "I wanna fuck some more!" "Wanna swap holes, Mark?" grinned Jax, lewdly fingering his woman's tight cunt-hole. "Fuck yes!" said Mark. "That okay with you, Beautiful?" "My ass-hole is a bit sore right now, Big Daddy. Jax did a real good job on it", "How about I suck you off while Jax fucks my pussy for a while?" "Okay, My mate!" grinned Mark. Quickly, i roll over and got on my hands and knees between my lover's thighs, my bubble-butt poking saucily up at my new mate Jax. I crawled right up between Mark's wide-spread legs and grabbed his cock, sticking the stiff, gleaming shaft eagerly into my hungry young mouth. "Ohhhhh, shiiiiit, yeahhhh! Suck that fucker hard, Baby!" Mark roared. Jax shuffled up close behind me and plugged the head of his cock into my cunt. As he slowly shoved it into me,Jax shivered and moaned with pleasure. "Uhhhhhh! Fuck, Amy!" grinned Jax "Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmm," I moaned as I sucked hungrily on Mark's cock. Grasping my hips, he began fucking me hard. Even after just having been fucked by Mark she was still extremely tight... not to mention incredibly hot and slippery. I was still very aroused and began to moan and screw my ass back at his cock, jerking my hips to his rhythm as he fucked faster Jax fucked me the more excited I got and the harder I sucked on Mark's cock. "Yeahhhh! Ohhh, fuck, yeahhhh! God what a hot little mouth you've got, Baby! Just like that! Suck it all! Deep-throat Daddy's cock, Baby-girl!", urged Mark. With a lusty little gurgle, I opened my mouth and took my Dark Lord's huge cock right down my throat, until his balls were resting on myvchin, then I firmed my lips around his throbbing shaft, caved in my cheeks, and started to suck. Mark groaned loudly cursing in tongues he grabbed the back of my head. "Uuuuhhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuck!" he moaned. "Look at this, Jax!" Mark growls. Jax glanced down and watched as I sucked ravenously on my Lord's throbbing cock, managing somehow to swallow ever single inch. My throat bulged obscenely and Jax was positive he could see his friend's cock pulsing beneath the skin. "Jeeeeesussss!" he gasped. "She's got it all, Mark! The little cunt has got every fuckin' inch down her fuckin throat! How's she do it? Fuck!" "Uhmmmm! Yeahhhh! Good throat, Amy!" moaned Mark, savoring the exquisite feeling. "Well, Jax... you know what they say... practice makes perfect! And My Bitch does a LOT of practice"! "Now, let's give this hot little lady the double-ended fucking she deserves!" I was is in for a raunchy night with her Dark Lord and now her new Lover Jax... I wake up to the sun peaking through the windows of the cabin I groan as I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom and I groan every single bone in my body was sore "What the fuck was I thinking". I grumble to myself as I strip and I look at my body in the mirror and smile I had mark and Jax finger print marks all over me as well as love bites that seemed to be healing up good. They both were excellent lover's and they had brought me to heights I had never been before I sigh as I turn on the water and instead of a shower I decided on a bath so I could relax my tired muscles. I decided that I would shave then I wash my body and my hair it felt nice to be clean again I blow dry my hair and pull it into a pony tail and then I dress in a pair of jeans shorts a black tank top that has FTS on the front and then I slip on my vest that had somehow now said property of Taker and Jax I slide on my black boots and then head downstairs to the kitchen to start some breakfast because I knew those two would definitely be hungry when they woke up. As I'm starting on the scrambled eggs and bacon Jax walks into the room just fresh out of the shower I blush under his gaze as he licks his lips "You were amazing last night". He says as he runs his hand through his hair "Got me fucking hard just thinking about you" he says as he grabs the front of his pants adjusting himself I finish the eggs and bacon right as Mark steps into the kitchen his hair still wet from the shower I pour them both cups of coffee and smile as I'm standing between the both of them not really wanting to move." You will have plenty of time for action later". I pout but end up laughing as I serve breakfast "I want you and Jax to spend the day together I'm going to leave y'all to it". Mark says as he kisses me on the lips and then slaps Jax on the back "Take good care of her". Mark says as he heads towards the door and sees his way out. "there are two things I need Amy". I look at him and he smiles "Blood and pussy". I moan as he strips me naked, picks me up and sets me on the counter he kisses me deeply as his lips travel down to my neck. "I'm going to make you feel real good". Jax says as I wrap my arms around his neck moaning as I part my legs and he steps between them as I feel his fangs brush down between my breasts "Oh Jax". I say as I arch my back and press myself against him I wrap my legs around him as I rub myself against his hardening cock "Anxious are we". Jax says as he laughs as he reaches down and sinks two fingers into my wet pussy "So fucking wet". Jax growls as he kisses all the way down between my legs as he spreads them sucking my clit into his mouth as he uses his fingers to draw me closer to my orgasm "Jax". I moan out as I run my hands through his hair pushing my pelvis against him as he brings to move his fingers quicker in and out of me "Oh Fuck"! I groan out "Look at those juices just fucking gushing fucking soaking my fingers". Jax says as he fingers morph into sharp talons reaching parts of them that had me falling into a body numbing orgasm as he chooses at that moment to sink his fangs into the flesh of my thigh as he brings to suck from me. I scream out as he lifts up licking the blood from his lips he then shoves his cock into me as he brings my legs up around his waist "Fuck that pussy feels amazing"! Jax says as he brings my legs up towards my body as he begins to fuck me harder moving in and out of my pussy his nuts slapping against me and the sounds of wet sex are the only sounds in the room "Oh fuck harder". I say as we kiss our tongues dancing together as our bodies moving together I can fill him grow and I know that he is close as I let go screaming out as another orgasms hits me he sinks his fangs into the flesh of my breasts as he sends his seed shooting deep inside of me as we falls on top of me I giggle as he helps me off the counter then we get ready to have some more fun at Strugis.

Later that night we find ourselves just driving down a long stretch of highway just Jax and I. I have always loved riding on the back of Mark's bike it felt like I had no worries at all. I move closer to him on the bike and I rest my head on his back as he makes the bike go faster he pulls off the road and goes back a gravel road for about a mile then pulls to a stop. "Its so beautiful out here". I say as he helps me off the bike as he wraps an arm around my waist "It never changes this place is beautiful all year around". Jax says as he pulls me close to him and we being to walk down the gravel road towards the beautiful lake before us. "What's the name of his place". I ask as I look up at the beauty before us". "This is Lake Pactola,". Jax says as he pulls me to him leaning down he kisses me backing me up against a tree as he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist "You know I don't know if Mark would ever do anything like this". Jax laughs "Well he said the same thing he also told me what happened between you and Roman. He needed another king to step up in his place so guess who he called". I look up at him and smile but the hurt that hit my heart at the mention of Roman's name was like a knife slicing through me. "Hey hey hey now don't look like that I didn't mean to upset you". Jax says as he places his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes towards his "I". "Shhh". I say as I kiss him "Yes what he did hurt me but I have to move past that and you and Mark are going to help me with that". I say as I can fill his hardening erection pressing against my most intimate part I moan as he brushes against me moving he carries me over to the picnic table laying me on top of it he brings to unbutton my blouse "Right here"? I ask as he smile "I promise nobody will see us". I nod my head as he kisses his way down stopping at my belly button swirling his tongue along my skin he pulls down my pants and my panties as he buries his nose against my crotch inhaling my scent "Goddamn your scent makes me harder than a fucking rock". Jax growls out as he slides my panties off and burrows his face in my pussy as he uses his fingers to open me up to him as he uses his tongue to lick and suck up all my juices causing me to arch my back "Oh Fuck". I moan out as I run my fingers through his hair as I push my pelvis up grinding against his mouth as he fingers me and sucks my clit into his mouth swirling his tongue around and pushing on that little bundle of nerves that sends chills all over my body Jax leans up over me as he unbuckles his pants and pushes them down along with his boxers as he leans down and kisses me letting me taste myself as he shoves his cock deep inside of me a I wrap my legs around his waist as he sets a steady pace in and out of me I can fill my juices gushing out as they coat his cock "Fuck that pussy is fucking on fire". He groans out as he kisses me I pull him closer to me as my breasts are crushed against his chest as he reaches down and uses his thumb to rub my clit. The more I moan the harder he fucks me our bodies coming together echoing through the woods as my moans mic with his grunts and groans as I can fill him grow tense under me both of us let go screaming out our orgasms as he sends his seed deep inside of me as my wall constrict and suck him deeper into me as he grunts out as he kisses me again resting against me "That was amazing". I gasp out as he pulls out of me he picks me up and carries me towards the lake "Don't that's going to cold". I say while laughing at the same time but Jax doesn't listen as he heads straight for the water he sets me down in waist deep water as he tosses his shirt and mine along with my bar onto the shore. "Ain't actually that bad". I say as he pulls me against him "A quick wash off before climbing back on the bike"? We both are laughing by the time we are ready to climb back on the bike but as soon as I make it to the shore I strip over a root that I didn't realize was there and I put my arm out to catch my fall as I hear a crack "Fuck'! I groan out as I roll to my side as Jax is there in a second "Amy, what's wrong". That's when he notices my arm and he curses under his breath as he helps me sit and also finish dressing as he leans me back the trunk of a tree "There is only one way to fix this". I look at him as he makes a small slit in his writs and he holds it out to me and I'm pretty scared to actually drink from him this was something mark and Roman had both talked about but never actually did. "It will be OK I promise". He says as he uses his hand to guide my head towards his wrist and I open my mouth and I suck the warm fluid into my mouth I moan as he pull him towards me I was completely and totally turned on and I couldn't get enough of his blood. "easy easy". He says as he gently coaxes me away from his wrist as I pull back with a moan as I wrap my hands around my throat as I run my hands over my body moaning as I can fill the tingling between my legs as my senses arr heightened as I pull Jax towards me and I kiss him hard climbing on top of him as I straddle his lap grinding against him as we are kissing he laughs as we once again find completion in each other's arms. We arrive at the cabin as there is a huge bond fire going and all our friends are gathered around drinking, and listening to music Jax pulls up as he helps me off the bike my broken arm totally healed and I felt like I was a new person Mark approaches us and I can tell he is not in a good mood he grabs me by the arm and pulls me to the side "Why did you drink his blood". "Mark". "Answer the fucking question Amy why did you drink his blood". "Mark relax she fell and broke". "I don't give a fuck if her whole body was broken you had no right to fed her". Mark says as he turns to look at me as he bends down and he breaths in my scent "You don't smell like my Amy at all"! He growls out as I can fill the anger vibrating off his body and it actually scares me I had never seen mark this angry before "Go take a shower and clean yourself up I can't even stand to look at you right now". Mark says as he shoves me away from him and I head up to our cabin Jax tires to follow but Mark directs him towards the bon fire as I lock the cabin door, strip down and climb into the shower as the tears fall down my cheeks I wash my hair and then shave as I wash and then rinse as I step out of the shower and being to dry off I was really hurt by what Mark had said and I honestly didn't know what the hell I had done to make him so mad. I pull my hair into a messy bun and I dress in a pair of jeans shorts and a plain black tank top and a pair of flip flops I head to the front door where Mark is waiting for me. I sigh and advert his gaze as he holds his arms out "Come to me Amy". I let out a sob and step into his arms as he wraps his arms around me. "Remember no matter what happens you will always belong to me". I look up at him and his face is stoic giving nothing away as he leans down pressing his lips against mine as he pins me against the wall picking me up he runs against my pussy the friction of my jeans causing me to almost have an orgasm "That is one of the benefits of sharing our blood". Mark says as he grins at me and rubs against me again as I can fill the tingling spreading through out my body. Mark kisses me releasing my pony tail as he strips me of my clothing and he unbuckles his pants "Br ready". He says as he bends me over the couch and shoves into me "remember who you belong too". He growls out as he slams into from behind "Fuck"! I moan out as I push back against him as he grabs my hips holding on tight as his balls slapping against me as I can fill him tense up which sends me into a tingling orgasm a Mark grunts out his orgasm as he slumps against me "We better make an appearance at the bond fire". Mark says as he slaps on the ass and zips up his pants as I head into the bathroom to clean up. When I leave the bathroom Mark was gone and I was disappointed but I put my emotions in check and I leave the cabin and follow the sounds of the music and talking. "Hey girl quit day dreaming and join us in reality". Cheryl says as she and Harlow approach me I smile and hit them as Harlow hands me a beer and a shot "Thanks girl just what I need" I say as I down the fiery liquid and then chase it with some beer as we head towards the other women. "What is she doing here". I look up as Lucy has a sneer on her face "Um Lucy last year I checked she is married to the president of the club that you're a whore at". Cheryl says as Lucy laughs and turns towards Victoria who had just approached the group of "That's laughable she sure wasn't thinking of Mark when she was fucking Jax" before Victoria can say anything else I slap her mouth closed "You bitch". She goes to come at me but I side step her sending her crashing into the trash cans". Harlow, Cheryl, Ginger, Maggie, and Sammy were doubled over laughing as Lucy helps Victoria up "One day bitch your going to be sorry". Victoria says as she dusts herself off and she walks off with Lucy by her side I also notice how they go straight to Mark who looks over my way and sends me a warning look I being bold flip him off and then head with the rest of the ladies closer to the bond fire I fill arms wrap around my waist and I panic at first "Relax babe it's me". I sigh as I relax against Jax as he squeezes me closer to him "Are you OK"? I nod my head "We saw what happened I just wanted to make sure nobody else is picking on you". He says as he brushes my hair out of my face and I moan "I don't know what your blood did to me but damn I love this feeling". I say as I turn in his arms and he rests his hands right above the curve of my ass. "What's up with Mark". I shake my head not wanting to really talk about it but Jax deserved to know what happened "Well he is upset with me because I choose to drink from you and now I smell like you" even though Jax probably already knew what was going he probably wanted to hear it straight from me Jax nods his head as I can fill him grow tense under me "Relax we only have a couple more days left here let's enjoy them while we can.".

"Mark when are you going to tell her"? Mark looks down at the two women in front of him and smiles "Soon enough" mark says as both of the women undress and the front of his pants get tight "Aren't we enough for you"? "Yea we should be the ones wearing your cut not that bitch". Mark grabs the woman by her throat pushing her against the wall "She maybe be a bitch to you but that's going to be the mother of my children so watch your mouth". Lucy smiles as she kneels in front of Mark and unbuckles his pants shoving them down she begins to suck him off expertly as his hold on Victoria looses as she slides to her knees and they both begin to suck him off as he grabs the back of their heads as groans. He hated lying to Amy she was so sweet and innocent she did anything he asked of her and she never interfered or asked about club business but he was not about to give up Lucy and Victoria he was married to the both of them they were his road whores but Amy. Amy was his home wife the one he wanted to bear his children and have a life with. He can fill his balls tighten up as his orgasm approaches and he shoots his load all over their faces and chests as they lick and suck him dry yep he planned on keeping things exactly as they were.

1 hour earlier

"I gotta go to the clubhouse I will see you later". Mark says as he pulls me towards him and he plants a hot searing kiss that leaves me light headed "your in trouble tonight" I laugh as he pulls away and smacks me on the ass and heads out the door as I go to grab my purse I had already showered and dressed ready to head out for some shopping. I hear the door open thinking it's mark I head into the kitchen "What the fuck"? A man I don't know is standing in the middle of the kitchen I slowly reach into my purse to grab my pepper spray but he is fast and he lunges for me. I scream as I make a dash for the front door throwing stuff at him the whole to try and slow his pace he grabs me and I jerk away as I reach for my keys unlock the door and as I'm about to get in the car I hear the crack of a gun as I feel a burning and stinging sensation rip through me as I put the key in and start the car as the man grabs my door trying to open it and I slam on the gas peeling out of the parking lot and head towards the only safe place I know about the clubhouse. I call Mark no answer, I call Jax no answer, I call Harlow no answer, I call Kane no answer so I call Cheryl who I was not suppose to be talking too but she was the only one who answered the phone. Mark had broken the news to me when we got back about the trouble my brother and father had caused again. Now I had a rival club after and they thought my best friend was the one betraying me but I knew better it was definitely not Cheryl. Mark, Roman, Kane, and Jax had all forbidden me to contact her but I didn't know what else to do "Hey". "I have been shot"! "What"!? "Somebody was in the house some man I don't know but he came after me and I made a b line for the door and towards the car I have been shoot in the thigh". "Where are you at"?! "I'm on my way to the clubhouse"? "Ok make your way there I'm on my way"? "Cheryl". "Don't say a word just get to the fucking clubhouse". Cheryl says as she hangs up the phone and I pull into the driveway of the clubhouse house as I get out of the car and as I get to clubhouse the guy who shot me opens fires again as I run to the door where they have church at and I bust through the door without thinking. Most of them were already heading out side to see what the noise was all about. "Amy what the fuck". Mark says but I land in his lap and that's when he notices the gun shot wound I hear screaming and yelling all around me as I cling to Mark Cheryl comes running through the door with her bag of medical supplies "What are you doing here". Kane asks as he is sitting at the bar drinking a beer "Don't you have another clubhouse to run old mam". Cheryl says as she looks at Mark "I need to get the bullet out of her before she bleeds out or gets an infection please show me to a to where I can help her. Mark eyes her with suspicion on his eyes but he could see she was being truthful and honest "Follow me". Mark says as Cheryl follows him and she closes the door behind her as she sets down her bag and sets everything out that she is going to need Cheryl slides on a pair of gloves "I'm going to have to cut her clothes off do you have a clean sheet that I can put over her"? Mark nods his head as there is a knock on the door "Who is that"? "probably Jax". "Let him in". Cheryl says as she draws up some numbing medication and sets that down as she grabs a pair of scissors and she begins to cut Amy's clothes she cleans the area really good and then gives Amy something to numb the area and she grabs her forceps and her surgical scissors as Amy begins to move "Hey I'm going to remove the bullet I want to grab something and hang on tight"? I nod my head as Cheryl as Jax brings over a bottle of liquor "Here drink this". He says as he puts the bottle to my lips and I take a big swallow "Ok Amy you should not feel anything but I'm fixing to get this bullet out of you" Cheryl says as I nod my head Mark is on one side and Jax is on the other I knew what I did today was an absolute no no but nobody was answering their phones "I'm sorry". I say as I look up at Mark as he kneels down and kisses me no I'm glad you did this reminds me that we definitely need to beef up security and put the club on lock down". Mark says as he looks at Jax nodding his head giving him the signal that he gave the OK to put the call out. Cheryl takes a deep breath as she begins to probe at the wound entrance Cheryl finds where the bullet is at and using the forceps she grabs a hold of the bullet and pulls causing Amy to whince and let a sob out as Mark runs his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down "God it". Cheryl says as she drops the bullet onto a cloth and then begins to pack her wound. "Now I need to get a nurse to come in and change the bandage and packing and make sure the area is staying clean". Cheryl says as she covers Amy up with the sheet and she turns towards Mark "Do you know what your doing or do I need to tell Jax what to do". Mark looks at Cheryl with a questionable look and he grunts "we will make sure she is taking care of". Mark says as Cheryl packs up her stuff and then looks at Amy who is asleep after Mark had moved her to the bed to make her more comfortable Cheryl doesn't want to wake her up "I will come by after work and check on her and change her dressing for the day". Cheryl grabs her bag and heads for the doorway "Thanks". Mark says as he tires to hand Cheryl a wad of cash but she refuses "I did this for Amy I can't accept your money". Cheryl says as she leaves some pain meds for Amy and extra supplies for when her dressing got changed as well as some antibiotic and antibiotic salve. Cheryl gives one last look at Amy and heads out the door as Mark closes the bedroom door as he sits down in a chair and leans back "I promise to protect you" mark says as he kisses Amy cheek as he sits back Jax comes into the room with her bags and her personal items as he sits everything down he groans "Fuck she has some heavy shit". Mark laughs as he stands up and claps Jax on the back "Yep that's our woman" mark says as he turns to look at Amy who is awake and looking at the both of them. "How are you feeling". I look at them and groan as I go to get up but my leg is hard to walk on Jax and mark are both by my side helping me stand up and helping me to the bathroom I gasp as I realize that I'm completely naked "Oh come on girl you know this ain't first or the last time we will see you naked" I blush and lower my head "I need a shower". I say as Jax turns on the water and makes sure the water is the right temperature he helps me into the shower and I moan it felt good to b able to wash up after everything that happened today. But my leg and thigh were throbbing like fucking hell! After showering Jax cleans the wound and packs it he places the bandage over it and tapes it down as he slips a t-shirt over my head and then helps me to the bedroom where Mark is waiting with a plate of food and something to drink. "Thanks". I say as I lean in to kiss him but he directs me towards the bed and I arch my brow at him he sets the plate in front of me and hands me a fork and spoon. On the plate was baked beans, corn, BBQ chicken, and potato salad I moan as I take a couple of bites I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating "Jax is going to stay with you tonight since I have some things to deal with but we are going on lock down Amy". I sigh I know that we had to go on lock down was because of the incident this afternoon "I'm sorry if it wasn't for my stupid ass brother and father I wouldn't have to make everybody go through this". I push my plate away and I go to move back on the bed "Fuck" I groan out as I grab my leg and groan a the throbbing was unbearable as I grit my teeth "Easy baby girl". Mark says as he takes the bottle of pills and shakes two out for me and hands them to me and the glass of sweet tea he had brought up with the plate of food. I pop the pills into my mouth and swallow them as I lean my head back on the pillows that Jax had fixed for me. "I got to go I will see you later" mark says as he kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room. As Jax climbs into the bed beside me he smiles as he is gentle but he lays me on my back as he parts my legs and beings to eat me out "Let me make you feel good". I moan as he is careful about my thigh as he licks me from front to back as he uses his thumb to rub my clit "Jax". I moan out as he slides two fingers inside of me causing my back to arch of the bed as I push my pelvis up against his face "My woman is already so wet and ready". Jax says as he moves his fingers faster in and out of my wet pussy "Oh". I moan out as Jax slides up my body placing his member at my entrance as he pushes into me brining my legs up around his waist as he begins to pump in and out of me "God damn Amy". He growls out as he goes until he is buried all the way inside of me stretching me, making me forget all about the throbbing pain in my thigh. He was gentle with his love making tonight his touch was loving and his strokes were steady and even "I love you" I look at Jax as our eyes lock and there is this passion that exchanges between us "I love you too". I say as we kiss I moan into his mouth as with each stroke brings us closer to the edge I let go screaming as Jax let's go as he growls out his release holding me close to him as our bodies are coming down off that orgasmic high. He pulls me closer to him as the effects from the pain pills and the good dick I had just received put me out like a light with a smile on my face as Jax pulls me against his chest.

4 weeks later I wake up in Mark's arms I smile as my wound was completely healed I didn't have any more pain thanks to a little bit of Mark's blood. He had not fed me like Jax did but none the less we shared a bond now and the one time we had sex that week had been amazing but he had not touched me since and I was worried I had done something wrong he hadn't even fed from me in three weeks. I sigh as I get dressed I was determined more than ever to get out of the clubhouse today. But me and Cheryl also had a mission today and that was to find out what in the hell was actually going on with Mark Calaway I smile as I grab my purse and I push up the window in my room and I slowly climb out the window and creep my way towards the back of the clubhouse where I know there won't be any prospects posted I smile as I jump which thanks to a little bit of mark's blood I was able to maintain good balance I look around making sure nobody is around and I quickly text Cheryl who relies that she is right around the corner I put my phone back in my purse and wait I jump as someone taps me on the shoulder I spin around but it's Cheryl and I relax "Follow me". She mouths as I follow and we are at her car in no time I slide into the passenger seat Cheryl cranks the car up and we head into town "I got to find out what's going on with my husband". I say as I look at Cheryl with tears in my eyes "Well are you sure you can handle the truth Amy"? I look at Cheryl and I realize what if I don't want to know the truth what if I kept things the way they were. "I'm positive I need to know" I say as Cheryl nods her head as we pull up in front of The Inn at Furnace Creek which was a very nice hotel in Death Valley "Ever since you called me I have been doing a little research and investing and what I found is not too good" I look at Cheryl and nod as we make sure the cost is clear and head inside. The place was beautiful "How do you know which room he is in". Cheryl just smiles as she motions for me to follow her and we head up the flight of stairs and we make our way down the hall but we don't wait long to view the action because Mark was standing in the hall kissing both women at the same time while Victoria is stroking his hardening cock before I can stop myself I run up to him smacking him in the back of the head "You selfish no good lying son of a bitch"! I scream at him as Victoria and Lucy step away from him but they both have smiles on their faces as the show down between me and Mark is just beginning. "What the fuck are you doing here Amjy". "Oh what am I doing here what the fuck are you doing here"!? I ask as I look up at him too pissed off to be crying right now "You should be at the clubhouse waiting for your husband to get back since we are on lock down". "Oh right I should go home and play the faithful wife while your out sleeping with these two". I shout as Lucy and Victoria hold up their weeding bands and my heart shatters they were wearing the exact same wedding and diamond rings that I was "Really how fucking tacky can you be" ,"You should leave now we were all in the middle of something". Lucy says as she goes to stand beside mark and I arch my brow at her "Yea why don't you leave Amy". Before he can say anything else I slap him hard across the face several times before I realize this is what he wanted so I throw my hands up and walk away " She has nothing on us right Mark". Victoria says as Mark looks at Amy's retreating back "Oh yes she definitely doesn'thave anything on y'all two". Mark says I stop but keep on walking as I make a b line for the front door calling Jax on my way out. "Amy what's wrong". "Are you at the clubhouse house"? "No I'm at home what's up". "I caught mark cheating come get me now". "I will be there shortly". I look up as Cheryl comes running out of the front door trying to catch up with me "Take me back to the clubhouse I already called Jax he will be there shortly". Cheryl nods her head as she tries to catch her breath as we climb into the car and head back to the clubhouse where I take off my cut that Mark had given me and I lay it on the bed as I cut out Jax's name and then I take off my wedding rings and I set them with the cut I let the tears flow as I don't even worry about my clothes I turn as I grab my phone charger, my keys and my purse as I head out the bedroom door and make my way downstairs As Jax walks in the club house I walk up to him and show him his patch off my cut and he shakes his head "No". Taking it he set it on fire in the club house. Telling me it was a bad part of my past with an Asshole. "Your new cut will be your new beginning, Our Beginning he pulls me into his arms as he kisses me. He takes out the new cut and I smile "Property Of Jax Teller". "SHE IS MINE". Jax says as he wraps an arm around my waist as he leads me out of the clubhouse and we climb onto his bike as I wrap my arms around him scooting as close to him as I can as he takes off out of the parking lot as Cheryl follows behind making sure we are OK. I was looking forward to this new life away from the drama and away from anything negative in my life and I knew my life with Jackson Nathaniel Teller would be so much better from my life with the only man I had ever thought I loved Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark is standing in his bedroom at his house that he now shared with Lucy and Victoria but there was a part of him that will seemed so empty it has been 2 years since Amy had left to start her new life with Jax and he hated Jax for that because Jax had what he wanted. Mark looks over to the two sleeping forms sharing his bed but his heart longed for Amy but he was still to stubborn to admit that he knew they would be waking up soon so he decided to shower and get ready for his day. Since Jax had left to go start is own club with the blessing of his dad and mom Roman had decided to stay with them as Jax had just appointed him as VP so that meant Adam had taken Roman's place as the VP of Mark's club. Harlow was still as close to Amy as she was at the beginning and they got together on occasion to go out to eat or go shopping together after Amy left the club was no longer on lock down but the case of who shot her was still a question in everybody's mind. From what Amy told them he was pretty sure it was him and Roman's half brother who was not a good guy either. Mark had shared his thoughts with Roman and so he did some digging and found out it was u that had shot at Amy but now that Amy wasn't under the protection of his club there was really nothing he could do other than warn Jax and his club about the information he had found out. After washing his hair and body he steps out of the shower and dries himself off as he stares at himself in the mirror he felt like half the man that he use to be but with two very hot human chicks that kept him occupied most of the time he really could not complain. He pulls his hair into a ponytail and then dresses as he steps out of the bathroom leaving the two women to sleep as he heads downstairs to start some coffee and eat a quick breakfast he would probably be gone before the got up this morning. He looks at the clock and he groans it was already time to head to the clubhouse and he was needing a morning bj more than anything. Amy would have been up and sucked his dick twice already and they would have gotten a quick fuck in before he left for the club house but he made his choice and he had to deal with it. He climbs into his Harley and speeds off towards the clubhouse he planned on getting shit faced tonight so he would have to spend the night at the clubhouse and not have to worry about Lucy or Victoria. Not much has changed other than some of the prospects had gotten patched in and the had gotten a few new ladies at the club which didn't me Victoria or Lucy happy at all. He laughs as he remembers their reaction when he had brought the girls back t introduce them to everyone. What they were really worried about to as if I was going to do the same thing to them that I had done to Amy.

8 hours away Sacramento California

"Keep your eyes closed". Jax says as he has me he hands leaiiding me up some stairs "In just a second we aren't there yet". Jax says as he placed me in front of him as he is standing behind me with his arms around me as he slowly begins to take off the blindfold. It had been exactly 2 years since I had been gone from mark and I can honestly say it was the best decision that I have ever made.. "OH My God Jax"! I say as I look around at the cabin that we are in "What do you think"? "It's beautiful"! "Good because it's ours". Jax says as he kisses me and I melt into his arms "I remembered how much you loved the cabin that we stayed at when we went to Strugis so I brought us our own". I begin to cry as he pulls me into his arms and I rub my face against his chest "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry". I say as I throw my arms around his neck as he runs his hands over my body as he grabs me by the hand "Come on let me show you around". We both laugh as he shows me around as we step into the last bedroom "And this my dear is for when we get pregnant" I smile as I turn to face him we had thought I was pregnant a couple of times but they were false alarms "One day". I say as Jax kisses me again we had a busy day today Jax with the blessing of Clay and Gemma had allowed Jax to start his own charter of SOA. Joining Jax would be Roman, Opie, Jonathan, and Joshua Fatu, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and William "Bill" Morrissey but we just call him Big Cass. They all knew Roman and Roman trusted these guys I was actually proud of Roman even though I would always love him I was with Jax now and I didn't waver on my commitment he decided that he didn't like the direction Mark's club was going so he choose to stay with Jax's club. As we leave the cabin Jax stops me and pulls me towards him kissing me "I got to do this". I arch my brow at him and he pulls mue towards the bike "Jax not here". He laughs as he unzips his pants and he begins to stroke himself as I lock my lips Jax pulls me towards him as he runs his hands up cupping my ass as he lifts my skirt up to expose my pussy as he runs his fingers over my wet folds "You know you want too". He coaxes as he kisses me burying his fingers inside of me "Ohh" I moan as I throw my head back as he kisses down my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine I climb onto the bike being careful where I put my legs I lower myself on top of his erect cock. He was huge and from this position he felt bigger my legs quiver as I begin to move on him "Fuck". Jax groans as he slides his hands up my back as his fingers tangle into my hair holding my head in place as we kiss "Fucking awesome". Jax grunts as he pushes into me as I move my hips back and forth "Jax". I moan out as he reaches down and runs my clit with his thumb "Fuck your pussy fills amazing"? Jax says as I can fill my muscles start to clinch around his cock as he grabs my hips as he begins to pound up into me as I cum my juices covering his cock as he sends his seed deep into my pussy "Wow". I say as he lays his head against my chest as we are both trying to catch our breaths "I could get us to this" he grumbled as I laugh and I climb off his bike and pull my skirt down as we both climb onto the bike and head towards the clubhouse we had his step dad's charter coming in tonight to kind of celebrate Jax having his own club and I along with Trinity who Jonathan, Leah Van Dale who is with Big Cass had a lot of cooking to do!. "So how are you and Jax doing". Gemma asks as she helps me chop up some of the potato's for the mashed potatoes "Things are great! I wish I would have wised up sooner". I say as I start on peeling another potato "Well there are all things we wished we could have done differently I think your good for Jax and I hear y'all are talking about kids". I smile and blush as I look up at Gemma who is beaming from ear to ear I nod my head yes "Thank God I have been after Jax for a while to give me some grandbabies". Gemma says as she hugs me and we are joined by Trinity and Leah "Good you guys are here just in time". I say as I set a load of potatoes in front of them "I told you we should have waited an hour". Leah says as she laughs and Trinity begins to start on peeling more potatoes "Im so glad that Jax found somebody like you we were all worried about him". Trinity says as she looks at Gemma who nods her head "Tara was his high school sweet heart she took off with his boys and we have had hell trying to find her". "Well Jax hadn't been able to sense her out". "No she broke the bond they had by cheating on him with a rival club VP". Trinity says as she looks at me and smiles "But we are looking forward to the wedding next weekend". I hold up my hand as I show off the engagement ring that Jax had given me about 1 year ago and we had been debating on what to do for the wedding so we just decided to do a biker wedding at a venue that catered to the MCs around California. "Well I hate to say this but I'm so glad that the wedding is being catered next week". Leah says as we all bust out laughing I was going this week to have the final fitting for my wedding dress and to make sure we had all the brides maid dresses were good to go. Cheryl and Harlow were two of my brides maid along with Trinity and Leah since they were such a big part of my life now. Tonight we were having Meat Loaf, Scalloped Potatoes, Green Beans, and rolls as well as sweet tea we also had people coming in from several charter chapters to congratulate Jax. Upstairs in his clubhouse bedroom Jax stares out the window and smiles he was in love and it absolutely felt amazing he knew the connection between Amy and Mark was slowly dimming he could feel it every time they made love. He fills arms wrap around him and he turns around to face Amy "Hey love". He says as he leans down and kisses her as she pressed her self against him loving the way she felt against him "Are you ready for tonight". "Hell yea I'm ready to show off my new cut to everyone" Jax cocks his head to one side and smiles "Oh really". I nod my head as he pulls me in for a deep sensual kiss that sends shivers straight down my spine "Well be sure to make sure you show off that diamond ring to everyone as well". I look down at the 15k ring he gave me and I smile it was a beautiful ring and it finally signified the beginning of this amazing life with my Jax "Oh I intend to". I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as I push him towards the bed pushing him down onto the bed as I climb on the bed and straddle his lap "Are you sure you want to start this? I mean people are already arriving and". I shut him up by unbuckling his pants and freeing his cock as I take him into my mouth "On second thought". He says as he leans back against the pillows and folds his hands behind his head as he relaxes and enjoys the oral pleasure I'm giving him "Damn woman your going to be the death of me" Jax groans out as he thrusts his hips upward as he cups the back of my head and begins to fuck my mouth "Fuck". Jax growls as he lifts me up and rolls me over as he parts my legs as he grips my thighs and shoves into me a I arch my back as I press myself against him as he begins to pound into my tender swollen tight pussy "Jax". I moan as I rub my breasts against him as he rubs his thumb over my clit as I tighten my legs around his waist. "Harder Jax". I moan out as he looks down at me and smiles "That's my girl" Jax says as he pulls back and slams harder into me arching my back as I run my nails down his back. Jax kisses me as he shoves harder into me causing me to come unglued in his arms as I scream burying my face in his neck as I can fill him swell inside of me baring his fangs he bites into my neck as I cum again quivering in his arms as he pulls away and licks his lips clean "See perfect timing". He laughs and he helps up and we clean up in the bathroom then heading downstairs to join the other party goers "There is our favorite girl". Chibs says as he pulls me into a huge "Whats up". I ask as I wrap my arms around him returning the hug as he has two women hanging off of him who were pretty much willing to do anything to spend a night with the Scottish man. "We are sad to see Jackie boy go but we know that with you by his he will a OK". Bobby says as he spins me towards him, picking me up he bear hugs me causing me to giggle and yell at the same time. "Now don't hurt my future daughter in law she means a lot to me". Gemma says as she somehow manages to untangle me from Bobby's grip and pulls me to her side as I quietly thank her "They don't mean not harm it's a big thing that Jax is getting his own club". Gemma says as we head outside to get some fresh air as she pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket and offers me one I gladly accept as we stand looking up at the sky "You take care of my baby boy I know you're the one for him". Gemma says as she squeezes my hand "Keep those bitches in check that try to come into to him Jax maybe committed to you but these club whores make it their mission to try and bed Jax". Gemma says as she takes a puff off of her cigarette as she smiles at me. "Are you nervous". I nod my head yes as she wraps an arm around me "I know how you fill no nobody knows what your going through better than I do". Gemma says as Jax joins us outside to smoke a cigarette "Your family now Amy and we will always treat you as such". Gemma says as Jax wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him "Mom is right we will always protect what is ours". Jax says as the rest of the party spills out to where we are gathering around is Jax grabs me a beer "I want everyone here to know that even Amy and I aren't married yet she is now considered family and I except everybody to treat her as such"? Jax says as he holds up his beer as he and the crowd turn towards me as they also hold their beers up "To family". Jax says "To family". They repeat as they cheer and then the party really gets into full swing I may have smoked a little too much and sipped a little too much but I was having a fucking blast! "Hey Amy". I turn around and throw my arms around Roman who is going to be Jax's VP "Why hey there Roman". I say as my words are slurred he laughs as he pulls into a tight huge as he spins me around "I have somebody that wants to congratulate you". Roman says as he meets up with Jax and he nods his head as he kisses me and then we head towards the room where they held their meetings at and lead me inside as they close the doors behind them "Whats up". I ask as I set my beer bottle down and turn towards them a very tall, very familiar shadow steps out from the darkness I gasp "Mark what are you doing here". I ask as he looks me up and down with a smile on his face "Hey Amy". I hadn't seen mark face to face since I had caught him with Lucy and Victoria two years ago I had called Jax to come and pick me up and i had not looked back since. "Mark". I say as I cross my arms over my chest not really too happy he was actually here after what he pulled he was currently still married to Lucy and Victoria and word through the grapevine was he was in over his head but that was his problem not mine my only concern was Jax and being a supportive old lady to him. "What do you want Mark". "Easy there my tigress". Jax says as he kisses me wrapping an arm around my waist I roll my eyes as I look at Mark who crosses his arms over his massive chest "I didn't come to cause trouble Amy I know it had been 2 years since we have seen each other but I wanted to say sorry and tell you and Jax congratulations you have my blessing". "Your blessing….since when did you become holy and decide who gets your blessing". "Woman watch your mouth". Mark warns as he acts like he is going to take a step towards me and I actually laugh at him "Mark you don't scare me anymore! You may can do that to your two current wives but if you haven't noticed I left your ass 2 years ago you don't get to tell me what to do". I say as I can see the sudden redness in Mark's face and I know he is beyond pissed! Suddenly I was not so sure of myself anymore and I kind of move myself closer to Jax's embrace "You know you have gotten a smart ass mouth since you have been away from me maybe Jax ain't busting that ass enough". I blush and kind of giggle "You just wish you still had this ass". I mouth as I notice the front of Mark's pants grow tight and I turn towards Jax "Come on I need to be fucked". I can hear Roman laugh as I pull Jax out of the meeting room and I pin him against the wall as I press my lips against his seeking his tongue against mine as he then turns pinning m against the wall as his hands move over my body causing me to moan "I need you". I gasp out as he moves pushing the doors open to the meeting room where we were just out and he lays me back on the table as he removes my clothes as he moves between my legs as he buries his tongue deep in my pussy as I arch my back moaning as I run my fingers through his hair "Ahhhh my little tigress is soaking wet for me". I blush as my pussy gushes even more at his words as I uses two fingers arching them upwards as he sucks on my clit at the same time Jax fuck"! I moan probably louder than I should have as I bring my legs back towards my body pushing my pelvis up towards his face "Fuck me Jax"? I growls out as he laughs then unbuckles his pants pushing them down along with his boxers as he removes his shirt he pulls me towards him as he parts my legs and shoves inside of me as I wrap my arms around his neck "That pussy is fucking amazing". Jax growls as I roll so that I'm on top and I sink down on top of his erect cock as I rock back and forth as he massages my breasts pinching my nipples as his hands move down grabbing my hips "You like that baby". I ask as he reaches down and runs my clit with his thumb "Yes baby". He responds as I tighten my muscles around his cock as I lean down pressing our lips together as he bends his legs and begins to pound my pussy as he grabs my ass slapping one cheek and then the other as I ride his cock "Ride that dick Amy show me how much you love it". Jax says as I lean back fucking him as we both chasing our orgasms as I explode screaming out my release as Jax growls and then sends his seed deep inside of me as I fall down on top of his chest as we are both trying to catch our breaths "I love you". "I love you too". He replies as we climb off the table and dress both of us laughing at the fact that we actually just fucked into the "Church" meeting room.

Day of Wedding

I was a total bundle of nerves as I sat in the dressing room getting ready. I had thrown up I felt like my entire stomach lining and brushed my teeth for the millionth time. I look at myself in the mirror and I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down I had asked for some privacy so that I could collect myself and just relax but it didn't seem to be happening. There is a knock on the door and I almost jump out of my skin not really excepting anybody "Come in". I say as Harlow steps through the door wearing the bridesmaid dress she picked out she rushed over to me "Are you OK"? I nod my head as she wraps her arms around me "Yea I'M just a little nervous". I say as I let out the breath I had been holding as I smile up at her and shrug my shoulders "what if this marriage fails too"? I ask Harlow with tears in my eyes as she pulls me into another hug "No no not this marriage I fill this is the best thing for you Jax adores you and his club does as well". Harlow says as she hands me a tissue and I dap my eyes "Crap my makeup".! I say as we both laugh and she hands me a tissue I'm joined by the rest of my bridesmaids as we all head towards the long procession of motorcycles that lead up to where Jax, Opie, Big Cass, and Jonathan. One by one the ladies walk down to stand on the opposite side of the guys, Clay would be walking me down the isle since I didn't have a father to walk me down "Are you ready"? I nod my head as he looks at me and smiles 'Jax is going to love your dress". Clay says as I take his arm and we begin to make our way down the isle between the two rows of motorcycles. I smile as Jax comes into view and he looked just as handsome as the day I meet him "Who gives this woman to be wed". "Her mother and I do". Clays says as he kisses me on the cheek and I stand in front of Jax as he pulls me closer to him "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people Amy Lee Winchester and Jackson Nathaniel Teller who have made a commitment to each a vow to love each other for the rest of their life's. Jax do you take Amy to be your old lady". "I do". Jax says as he slips the band on my finger "And Amy do you promise to stand by your SOA president in everything he does knowing it's not only the good for you but the club as well". "I Do". I say as I slip his wedding band on his finger as we hold hands "If there is anybody who does not think these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace". The preacher asks everybody looks around before the preacher can say anything else Jax speaks up "I promise to love you as much as my mom and ride you as much as my Harley". All the guys say at the same time as I blush and the ladies giggle behind me "I now pronounce you husband and old lady you may kiss your bride". Jax leans me back and his mouth covers mine as the crowd erupts in cheers, hoots, and hollers as we turn to face the crowd and make our way between the Harley's as the rest of the wedding party followed Jax pulls me against him as he kisses me causing me to moan as I wrap my arms around his neck "If we don't stop we will not make it to the reception". "That's the point Jax growls as his fangs slide across my skin causing a shiver to run up my spine as his hand slips under my dress pressing his palm against my pussy I moan as I push my hips forward "I can feel how wet your pussy already is". Jax whispers against my ear as he picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist "Your so naughty not wearing panties". Jax says as he unbuckles his pants and begins to probe at my entrance "Fuck". I moan out as Jax slides inside of me filling me up completely "I love you". I say as his mouth covers mine again our tongues dancing together as he pumps in and out of my tight pussy "Just think you and me forever". Jax says as his fangs descend and he sinks his fangs into my neck causing me to scream out my release as he shoots his seed deep inside of me "Come on we have a reception to attend". Jax says as he placed me on my feet as I head to the bathroom to quickly wash up and then join the others wanting nothing more than to get our honeymoon started.

"mark she is happy let her be". "She belongs to me". Mark growls as he takes a sip of his beer as he cuts his eyes at Roman who he thought betrayed him "She doesn't belong to you anymore". Roman says as he once again blocks him from getting to Amy and Jax "You really should not even be here Mark". Roman says as he blocks Mark from going to confront Amy and Jax "She will always belong to me, to us Roman". Mark says as he can feel their connection slowly fading and it hurt "Well that's where we fucked up Mark". Roman says as he looks over at Amy and Jax sharing their first dance together they were dancing to Chris Hanson's holding her they looked like they were truly in love "This is isn't over with her"? Mark growls his protective instincts going haywire as far as Amy was concerned he still loved her but he had made his choice but now he wasn't so sure. "Just be happy for her Mark we have a war coming and are fixing to have to go on lock down Jax and us are going to need all the help we can get" Roman says as Mark can feel his fangs elongating their half brother Chuck who was the President of their rival club The Grey Wolves was slowly pushing his way into not only Mark and Kane's territory but Clay's and Bobby's as well next was Jax's and they somehow had to put a stop to their ridiculous ways. Mark's club earned their money in legal ways such as two tattoo shops, two strips clubs and a new and up and coming strip mall they was in the works but Chuck thought he was the original badass and they were gun pushers and drug dealers which was not something mark stood for the only drug mark allowed in his club was marijuana. "When do you want to talk to Jax about the threat coming up". Roman asks as he crosses his arms over his chest "As soon as they get back from their honeymoon we will have to put Amy in hiding". Mark says as he watches Jax and Amy kiss wishing it was his mouth on her's but he looks away the memory of loosing her still too painful for him. As Roman and Mark leave the wedding the new bride and groom are making their way to his brand new Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport that Gemma and Clay had given to him as a wedding gift. Jax and I had both fallen in love with the bike as soon as Clay pulled up on it as we say our goodbyes and hug are friends and family we run towards the bike as rice is being thrown Jax climbs into the bike as I slide behind him I had already changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt our bags were waiting for us on the private jet that waited for at the airport I was looking forward to spending an entire month with just jax. Jax and I were staying at El Dorado Maroma which were some beautiful overeater bungalows and the room we had was amazing! I stare out at the water as Jax comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me "I finally have you to myself". He growls as I laugh turning in his arms I look up at him "We are married". "Yes we are Mrs. Teller". Jax says as he cups my ass pulling me flush against him "Just think no club business, no drama nothing but you, me, and the ocean". Jax says as he kisses his way down my jaw line as he pulls my shirt over my head as he continues to kiss his way down my body he stops at my belly button where he unbuckles my pants and pulls them along with my panties down "You are so fucking beautiful" Jax says as lifts one of my legs over his shoulder as he kisses my pussy causing me to moan he nibbles my inner thigh as he slides his fingers into my soaking wet core "Jax". I moan out as I run my fingers through his hair as I push my pussy against his mouth loving his tongue on me he backs me up towards the bed "Hands and knees". Jax growls as I climb onto the bed he climbs behind me as leans over me pressing into my wet folds as he kisses my neck as he gathers my hair at the base of my neck giving it a little tug he slams into me I moan as I push back against him "Harder" "Can my pussy handle all this cock". Jax growls out as he reaches around massaging my breasts as he pinches my nipples "Yes". I gasp out as he pumps in and out of me "That's it fuck that pussy fills incredible". Jax says as he pulls out of me and flips me on back as I spread my legs and he fits between them we kiss as he pushes back into me rubbing my clit with his thumb as his tongue swirls around my nipple "Jax". I moan as he picks up his pace "I love you" Jax stops mid stroke looking down at me I can fill this moment between us that makes my heart flutter he lays down and I straddle him as I slowly sink down on top of his cock "Oh God". I groan as I throw my back rocking my hips as he pushes up into me "So fucking hot". Jax growls as he grabs my hips his finger tips digging into my flesh as we gaze at each other our connection is sealed. Jax stops as we stare at each other his eye color deepens his cock swells inside of me and his possession over me increases "Your mine". He growls as he pulls me down for a kiss as he turns me on my side as he wraps an arm around me pulling me against him as he sinks back into me "Oh Fuck Jax"! I scream as he is fucking me hard and fast my juices coating his cock as our passions mount "This is my pussy from now on you are Property of Jax Teller". He growls as I turn my face towards him as we kiss again moaning into his mouth as I can fill my orgasm approaching "Amy Lee Teller". I say as we both explode my head swimming with a thousand different emotions as we fall together in the bed both completely exhausted "What was that". I say as we are both catching our breaths I look at him and then I realize what just happened I curl up next to him as he wraps me in his arms the old part is finally severed and I couldn't be any more happier as I was in the arms of a man I knew would never break his vow to me. Back at home a storm was brewing Chuck watched Jax's new clubhouse being built while he was on his honeymoon with Amy. Mark and Roman had lost her to somebody who he thought was scum Cuck sseers as he sees Gemma and Clay walk up to the clubhouse to do inspections to make sure that everything was ready for when Jax got back. The clubhouse was an old brick building that use to be a school house back in the days but Clay and Gemma had brought the building for Jax and his club that would be a branch of SOA. "Looks like things are coming along nicely". Chuck's best friend and right hand man and his VP Sean O'Heir says as he puts his helmet on "Yep it only I knew what that looser Jax and his beautiful peace of ass Amy were at". Chuck says as he grabs his crotch adjusting himself as he thought of Amy she was beautiful and from he had heard through the grapevine According to Mark and now Jax the woman could suck a pretty mean cock. "Relax my brother you will have her soon enough". Both chuck and Sean laugh they had plans for Amy oh that they did if she thought mark and Roman gave it to her rough it was nothing compared to what they had in store for her! Jax and Amy stroll down the beach hand and hand kissing and caressing each other as the moon hangs itself over the calm waters "This place is paradise". I say as I look up at Jax "Your my paradise, hell every time I'm balls deep in that pussy of yours I'm in paradise". I blush "Jax". I say as I play punch him in the arm a he laughs as he nuzzles my neck I push myself against him as he runs his fingers through my hair "I love you I can't wait to see you grow swollen with my seed". I blush even deeper as he picks me up and carries me under the boardwalk where there aren't to many people laying me down on the sand as he slips off my bikini bottoms sliding down his swim trunks he parts my legs siding inside of me as he has leans down on me his forearms resting on either side of my head as he kisses me while pumping in and out of me as I wrap myself around him our moans and groans mixing together with the sounds of the ocean waves we had exactly one week left until we had to head back to reality and I was not looking forward to that! Jax made sure our last week together for our honeymoon was the best and as I sat on the private plane heading back to California I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that I had over me. I felt like my walls were closing in and I couldn't breathe "Amy you OK". I look up to see one of the flight attendants shaking my shoulders to see if I was OK "Oh I'm fine just a little home sick". I mumble as she hands me a ginger ale to drink to settle my stomach "Relax darling we will be home in less than an hour". Jax says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and I kiss his hand "I'm definitely ready to be in our own bed". I say as he laughs leaning down he whispers "You just want my cock in your pussy again" I gasp and blush as I lower my head and look up at him through my lashes "It is true". I mouth as I can see his facial expression change and he adjusts the front of his pants as I laugh to myself "Your ass is mine"? He growls as I pretend to be ppying attention to anything but him and it drives him nuts "You just wait my wife this husband is going to show you what it's really like to be Mrs. Jackson Teller". We pull up in front of the clubhouse and I stand there in shock as Jax turns towards me "This is another wedding gift from clay and Gemma" Jax says as he grabs my hand and we head inside the smell of sex, cheap perfume, and weed hits my noise as soon as we get to the front door I smile yep this was home. "Jax"! "Hey man welcome back"! Roman greets us as he hands Jax a beer and me a Smirnoff strawberry I thank him as him and Jax shake hands and he pulls me into a hug "Things going ok sense we have been gone"? "Nothing out of the ordinary" Roman says as he whispers something in Jax's ear which causes him to pull her closer "When"? "About a week ago we have been tracking them and so far they haven't bothered to come back this way"? Jax nods his head as he downs his beer and he turns towards me "The old ladies are preparing a big meal to welcome us back home tonight as well as celebrate the new clubhouse I got some business to see too". "Ok". We kiss as he heads towards church and I head towards the kitchen to help get ready for the big party tonight "Hey Renee are you making your famous pineapple dip"?! I ask as we hug "Of course you know Dean isn't going to have a party with out my pineapple dip". She says as she blushes her and Dean made such a cute couple she brought a balance to their relationship that evened them out. "Good to see y'all made it back safe"? We turn to see Trinity and Leighlea coming through the door I wrap my arms around the both of them "I missed all you guys so much"! "Well we missed you the club whores thought they were going to be joining this little party of ours tonight but I put a stop to that". Leah says as she washes her hands and gets ready to start on the chili her chili was incredible it was sweet and spicy and was awesome with the corn bread that she made also. "Thank God I really didn't want to see Mandy trying to dry jump Jax again I would hate to rip that weave out". I say as I roll my eyes and Trinity busts out laughing "Girl I think I taught you a good lesson or two when it comes to making the whores realize who their man belongs to". She says as she finishes putting the finishing touches on her famous banana pudding as s sets it in the fridge Jax comes into the kitchen as he slaps me on the kiss planting a searing kiss on my lips as he leaves me breathless "How are things going". He asks as he looks around the kitchen at the ladies "Good fixing to get started on the decorations". Leighlea says as she begins to bring the decorations out and set them on an empty table "Good we have to meet real quick then we will be ready to party". Jax says as he kisses me again and then heads out of the kitchen I blush and have to fan my face as the ladies look at me and laugh "Girl you got it bad" Renee says as she places her dip in the fridge and we head out to the main part of the club to set up tables and such "Oh shit". Cheryl says as we look in the direction she is looking in and we groan Mandi, Harper, Jill, and several other of the club whores were flirting with several of the out of state chapter members "Don't". I turn and arch my brow at Leah "Im not going to let them ruin my good time they can stay but they better not start any shit". We all turn to walk away when Mandi stops is "well if it isn't the new bride to be where is your husband bitch". Mandi spats with venom and malice in her voice "And who invited all this trash here oh I forgot none of our men". "Actually your brand new husband invited us, seems that married pussy is boring pussy". "Apparently it must not be that boring considering he is balls deep in me every night darling". I say as I can see the anger rise up on her face Mandi was use to getting what she wanted and now that that I had taken Jax off the market she was not too happy" "Safe yourself some embarrassment sweet heart and stick to what you know best". I tell her as me and the ladies turn to leave but Im jerked backwards as Mandy grabs me by the hair and slaps me hard across the face next thing you know there is an all out women's brawl in the middle of the clubhouse house.

*Church*

"What are we going to do Jax"? Opie asks as he takes a draw off his cigarette and looks at his president "Well we are definitely going to have to go on lock down, Kane said his group is already willing to help and so is Mark but the main objective is to make sure they don't get Amy". Jax says as he looks at every single one of his members "Roman is there anything you can tell me about your half brother that would help us bring him down in the end"? Jax asks as all eyes are on Roman this was his moment this was his chance to finally make it up to Amy after the way he did her "Well Chuck has always been jealous of Mark's success he is the product of an affair that my father had year ago, Chuck's mom had died and he sought out my father. We all tired to get along but Chuck has a very dark and evil side to him that actually scares me a little bit but there is a weakness there". Roman says as he takes a drag off the joint he just rolled up "And that is"? "He loves pussy". That was all that Roman said before an idea formed in Jax's head "This could be to our advantage". Before Jax can say anything else they hear screaming and cussing going on outside the doors to the meeting room. "what the fuck". "He is mine whore don't you forget that". Jax smiles as he hears his sweet Amy's voice he knew that Mandi had probably smarted off to her and that set Amy off "I guess we better go see what's going on". The guys open the door and they see Amy and Mandi going at it, Trinity is facing off with Cara who Jonathan had something with before Trinity came along, Leah was facing off against Ima who Big Cass had cheated on Leah with but they had moved past that. Renee who was with Dean faced off against Rose who had been after Dean for months, Leighla faced off against Jane who had groped Seth at a party several weeks ago. "Wow". Seth says as he watches his girl take it to his former lover "I think we need to put a stop to this before somebody looses a fingernail". Dean says as they all go to their ladies as they pull the ladies apart the club whores actually smile as if they have won jax wraps his arms around Amy pulling her away from Madi "Jax let go of me dammit". "Easy". Jax says as he laughs trying to calm Amy down knowing she could be a hell car when somebody set her off "Let it go that whore ain't worth it". Amy relaxes in his arms as he pulls her to him "Stay here I will handle this". Jax says he approaches Mandi who had her hand on her hip as she looks Jax up and down as if he a treat "Finally decided to leave the married life behind". She says as she reaches to cup his dick but he stops her in her tracks grabbing her by the throat he pushes her against the wall learing in her face "I told you already whore I'm married now and I except you to treat my new wife with respect". Mandi gasps as she looks at Jax with actual fear in her eyes "You got it". Mandi nods her head as Jax releases her and he walks away as Mandi with tears of anger rolling down her face "You won't find her interesting long, you will want my pussy again Amy is just". Jax turns around and slaps Mandi across the face "I suggest you shut that mouth of yours up before I regret my decision to let you walk". Jax walks away from Mandi and heads towards Amy who is getting her cuts and scrapes looked at "You are one tough bitch". I look up at Jax and laugh "Well look who my husband is". "Don't let her ruin your good time she shouldn't be a problem anymore". Jax says as he kisses me on the lips "Come on let's eat, drink and later on when I have you all to myself we are going to fuck" Jax says as I blush and he pulls me up as he wraps an arm around my waist leading us towards the table where the food is at. The music was thumbing, the drinks were flowing, the food was delicious and this what was now my family was having an absolute ball "Hey eyes up here". Jax yells as the music disappears and he points towards me "as you all know my wife is a surgeon and we know she has some pretty bad ass skills, we wanted to let you know that Amy you are now the lead surgeon on the SOA Emergency Medical Team" I look at him shocked no really sure what to say "Well say something" I throw my arms around his neck as I plant a huge kiss on his lips "Jax! I can't believe it". I say as everybody erupts in applause and cheers as he holds up a set of keys "follow me". He says as he takes my hand and leads me out the front to a big mobile medical truck that has SOA Mobile Medical "This is all yours". He says I can feel the tears building in my eyes as I bury my face in his chest "You can choose anyone to join and you will also have an office where you will be stationed from". The tears spill over and I throw my arms around his neck "Jax I don't even know what to say". "Just do what you love and make money". I laugh as I look around and I spot Cheryl in the crowd and I point at her she blushes and makes her way through the crowd as we hug and she also has tears in her eyes "Amy why me"? I look at her dumb founded and smile "because you're a surgeon also and I need your expertise in wound care so I don't get overwhelmed". I say as we hug "Let's party"! Jax yells as everybody cheers and we go back to drinking and having a good time by the time the party finally winds down its about 3am as me and Jax stumble back towards his room "I can't thank you enough". My words are a little slurred as the amount of alcohol that I had consumed tonight was probably more than I should have "Anything for you darling". He says as he picks me up and pushes me against the wall "We need to have a serious talk in the morning" I go to question him but his mouth covers mine and I press myself against him as he cups my ass as I rub myself against him clothes are flying as our arms and legs are tangling together as we fall together on the bed laughing as he rolls so that I'm on top I slowly sink down onto his cock as I arch my back as he pinches my nipples causing me to moan as I move myself "Jax". I gasp as he rubs my clit causing my pussy to tighten around his cock "Fuck Amy". Jax growls as his hands are on my hips "Ride that dick my bitch". Jax says as runs his hands up and down my body as I lean down and we kisses as his hand runs down my back grabbing and slapping my ass "Fuck yes let that pussy milk my dick". He says as he rolls so that he is on top never pulling apart to parts my legs and shoves right back inside of me as his fangs brush against my neck "Your like a fucking drug". He growls thrusting harder into me as our passions mount "I can't get enough of your pussy or your blood". He says as he throws his head back and sinks his fangs into my tender flesh both of us experiencing our orgasms at the same time both of us shaking and panting together as we come down off that high I pull him closer to me clinging to him "Who knew that having your blood sucked could be so fucking incredible". I mumble as I feel my eyes growing heavy as Jax laughs "One day". He says but I'm already fast asleep he untangles himself from me as he gets behind me and pulls me closer to me kissing me on the cheek.

"Gemma"! I yell as I wave at her from the table that I'm sitting at I had asked some of the other ladies to join me but they each had different plans "Its so good to see you again". Gemma says as the waitress takes her order and we sit and talk "So how are you and Jax doing". I blush not really wanting to talk to my mother in law about her son "Things are perfect! I meant Jax is everything I could have hoped he would be". I say as I take a sip of my water "I heard he is letting you go back to work". "At the party last night he told me in front of God and everybody that I was going to run the SOA Mobile Medical Unit we have an office downtown where we do bigger surgeries at but we also have a mobile unit that we drive in case we need to travel to the patient". "I'm telling you Amy Jax is completely devoted and loyal to you he usually don't let the women he is with work but there is something about you that he trusts". Our food comes and we eat she was going to go scrub shopping with me today so we could take them and have the SOA logo monogramed on the scrub tops "Are you ready"? I nod as we make our way to her SUV Jax had dropped me off earlier since Gemma and him had already talked "Well how does it fill to be the wife of the infamous Jax Teller". Gemma says with a laugh as she looks to make sure she can make a turn "Well besides fr having to fight off bitches and make sure no whores step out of line it's pretty great". "Well you know how them club whores are they think because they had sex Jax they think they own him". We both laugh as we pull up to the scrub shop and we head inside two hours later I walk out with 10 tops and ten bottoms since I was shorter than most Gemma knew somebody who could have them altered and returned in the same day to me. So we just decided to head to her house for the day since we both felt like resting "Gemma I can't thank you and clay enough for helping me and Jax it means so much to both of us". She pours both of us a cup of coffee as I add cream and sugar to mine and we head to the living room where she turns on the TV and we with as our butts hit the couch " going to have to get use to being on my feet all day and this time with out stiletto heels". "Well if you can handle Jackson Teller all night than I'm pretty sure you can handle being a surgeon again"? I blush as we both laugh and before we know it we are both asleep on the couch until her cell phone starts to ring "Hello". "Yea we are at the house". "Yea that's fine"? She hangs up the phone and shakes me awake "The lady who did your scrubs just called she will be here within an hour". I shake my head still half asleep until my cell starts to ring I groan and answer "Hello" "Yes we are at your mom's" "Ok love you". "that was Jax he is also on his way over". "Well that was a good nap". I say as I stretch and groan "Need more coffee". I ask as she shakes her head no so I grab her cup rinsing it out and putting it in the dish washer I refill mine as I head to the bathroom to freshen up I sigh as I walk back into the living room and the lady with my scrubs is there I hug her thanking her "No problem". I go to hand her some cash but she refuses "No any business with Samcro is on me" she says as I put the money back in my purse as she turns to leave "If you need anything else Gemma just call me". Gemma thanks her and she heads out the door as Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and Happy walk through the door. "Well if it isn't our soon to be SOA Surgeon Amy Lee Teller". Tig says as he pulls me into a hug and I laugh "Well I guess where we will be ok if somebody gets a bullet in the ass". Chibs says as we all laugh and he picks me up like he is going to carry me away "Jax if you don't mind I think I will take her home with me". We all laugh as he puts me down "Since everybody is here why don't we have dinner here". Gemma says as she hugs Jax "Well I have heard all about Amy's famous potato salad and I think Jax also bragged about your friend chicken I cross my arms and look at Jax who shrugs his shoulders "What can I say you aren't the only thing that's finger licking good" I blush as the guys laugh as I head into the kitchen with Gemma to get started on dinner I loved this new family that had adopted me and I couldn't ask for a more better husband!.

"I love you". I say as I wrap my arms around Jax and we lean against his bike lost a possessive passionate kiss. "Come on let me show you around the office and the mobile office". Jax says as he grabs my hand leading me inside the office itself was a pretty decent size it had a front desk receptionist area, there were 6 rooms three on each size that were set up with all kinds of medical supplies and a chair that leaned back so we could do procedures. "Each room has a panic button that sends an alert straight to my cell phone so if you or any of the other ladies feel uncomfortable or threatened all you have to do is press that button". I can't help but fall more in love with him as he continues to show me the rest of the building which includes showers where we could wash up, soap, shampoo, extra sets of scrubs, female products ECT. "Jax". "Don't say thank you you are my wife and this way we can put a good word out there for the community about SOA that we are good and not trouble makers". I kiss him pushing him up against the wall as I start pulling his clothes off I end up bent over one of the tables as Jax has a hold of my hips and is pounding into me "Oh Jax". I moan as I arch my back and push back against him "Fucking amazing". He growls as I reach around and massage his balls while he fucks my pussy we both cum screaming out our releases as he leans against me "What a way to break the office in". I say as I laugh as he helps me up and I freshen myself up as he pulls up his pants and zips them as he kisses me "Tonight we celebrate". He says as we open the door to see Cheryl ad Opie standing there I blush as I pull my hair into a ponytail and opie greets Jax "Well I can see y'all two have been busy". Opie says as I stick my tongue out at him as Cheryl and I head towards the front to open the doors and to my surprise I see Heather standing and she was pregnant "Oh my gosh come on in". Heather has tears in her eyes as she hugs Cheryl and me "Whats going on"? "I have to get away from chuck"? That name sounded familiar "Did he follow you". "No him and the other club members went on a drug run last night and won't be back until next week". "How many months are you"? I ask as Cheryl helps her into a gown and up on the table "I'm almost 9 months". "OK lay back on the examine table and we will do an ultrasound". I turn around as I see our co worker Bailey standing there "Well since you're here help us". I say with a hint of laughter in my voice as Bailey smiles "Well good to see you too Amy". Bailey helps get some supplies ready for her pelvic examine as Harlow suddenly appears "Well come on you can help with registration". Harlow smiles as she gathers some paper work and starts asking Heather questions as I run the monitor over her swollen belly "well everything cheeks out great with your little man, have you had anything weird going on"? "Just dealing with a crazy man's bullshit"? Heather says as we all laugh he seems to be measuring 2 weeks ahead of time so we are going to prepare for a big baby". I say as Bailey gets ready to do the pelvic exam as I wipe off the gel that was on her belly and I let Bailey take over. I wash my hands as I quickly walk to the back to find Jax who is talking to Bobby who had come to check out the office "Jax we need help". "Whats going on"? I quickly explain the situation to him and he nods his head "Are you sure about this Amy"? "Yes I have a cabin that she could use to get away from him I can supply all the food and stuff and we can get one of the guys to watch her"? Jax nods his head as he kisses me "Ok I'm going to trust you on this I will make sure everything is taken care of just be careful". I nod my head as we kiss and I head back to check on Heather who is smiling and looking better already "come on girl let's take a visitor to the salon I think a change is needed"? I say as she follows me and I forgot that I didn't take my car but I notice a salon within walking distance and we head that direction. Heather was a dark Burnett but we decided to make her a read head and cut it short. "Are you sure about this"? Heather asks I nod my head as I sit down in a chair and wait for them to get done. 2 hours later a very happy Heather and myself walk out other salon as she throws her arms around my neck "I'm so glad Cheryl called me and asked me to come see you guys I have been wondering how you have been doing" Heather says as we grab lunch for the office and then head back as Cheryl meets me outside "Thank God you are here we are swapped with phone calls that need to be returned". I laugh as we head inside and I set everything on the front desk we close for lunch as each of us grabs the deli made sandwiches and a bag of chips with a deink. "I put an ad in the paper for a front desk receptionist, Harlow is doing the bookeeping Bailey and is a RN and Heather we would like to offer you a job as RN as well after you have the baby". Heather looks stunned "You guys are you sure"? "yes"! We all say at the same time "You came to us for help so we intend to do that I have already talked to Jax about it". She shakes her head as she takes a sip of her drink "I don't know what to say"? She says as she takes a bite of her sandwich "Just accept the help" I say as I throw my trash away and then look up as Opie is standing at the door I open it for him and let him in "Jax said I needed to make sure someone got home safe". I nod as motion towards Heather and "She is currently 8 months pregnant and trying to get away from Chuck the president of the Grey Wolves MC, the cabin is fully stocked and ready for her to stay there I need you to protect her by staying at the cabin with her". Opie looks like of taken back but I pour by poking my bottom lip out "So I take it she is riding with me". "No not while pregnant". I dig my keys out of my purse and I hand them to him "My SUV should be parked around back Clay and Gemma brought it by earlier". I say as he takes the keys and looks at heather "Well don't stand there follow me". Heather quickly jumps up as I thank Opie by kissing him on the cheek as Heather and him head out the door after she hugs all of us goodbye. We told her to call if she needed anything but before she can walk out the door her water breaks. All of us go into panic mode as Opie turns as white as a ghost we help her to the back and get her stripped and into a gown as we help her lay back as Bailey does a pelvic exam while Harlow and I hold her legs apart as Cheryl runs around getting supplies ready. "well this is an exciting way to bless our new business with a new life". Cheryl says as she sets everything on the table beside the bed as she also tires to comfort Heather. "Well looks like you are at 3 CMS already have you been having contractions at all today"? Bailey asks as Heather looks up and groans "No but I have been experiencing back pain". "Well Heather those were contractions". We say as we all laugh and opie who was standing there suddenly fills a little uncomfortable "I think…I will just wait outside". Opie says as he steps outside closing the door behind him as he stays on the lookout out front in case somebody comes in. "Ok well would you like an epidural or would you do this the natural way"? Bailey asks as Harlow steps out to take care of anybody up front as well as Cheryl in case somebody needed medical attention so it was just Heather, myself and Bailey in the room "Amy thank you". I kiss her on the cheek "We are your family now we will take care of you and this baby". I say as I touch her stomach which the baby at that time chooses to kick. 'I will check you every hour to make sure you are dilating". Bailey says as she takes off her cloves and washes her hands "I will stay with her until you come back". Bailey nods her head as I pull up a chair and I sit beside Heather as I prop the exam table up so she ain't laying down all the way "So who is this Opie dude". Heather asks as I look at her and smile "He is Jax's best friend". I say " And I promise that he will make sure you and your baby are safe and sound he will bring you to work and take you back home". "But who is going to watch Jordon"? Heather asks as she grabs my hand and squeezes as a contraction hits her "Gemma she has already agreed to do so" Heather smiles through the pain as she takes deep breaths "Yall are amazing". I smile as Bailey comes in to check on her and has a shocked look on her face "you are 8 ½ centimeters you should be able to push within the next hour". "Thank God". Heather gasps out as she grits and all but breaks my hand as a stronger contraction hits her "Breathe, relax your precious baby will be here before you know it" I say as she tries to relax "Im going to step out for a minute to give you some time alone but I will be back in just a few"? She nods her head as I open the door and then close it behind me as Jax greets me "How is she holding up"? "Almost ready to have that baby, I explained to her about Opie and where they are going to be staying". Jax kisses me on the lips as he wraps me in a hug "You are an amazing woman you know that right". I blush as Bailey comes up to speak to me Bailey was a registered nurse at the hospital where I use to work at and she was awesome she truly loved her job and you could tell by the care that she gave her patients "We may have a problem with the delivery". I arch my brow "Explain". "Well her BP is a little high and if we can't get the baby turned as he is breeched right now we might have to do an emergency cesarean". "Are we even prepared to do one of those"? I ask as she nods her head yes "I spoke with Cheryl earlier and she went and checked and we do have all the supplies needed and then some I just want to get your permission first since you are the lead here". I look at Jax and he urged me to say OK that I can do this "Ok then let's get her ready". Bailey nods as she scurries off to the back to gather Cheryl and Harlow who had also worked at the hospital before I actually knew who the MC was needles to say Adam was a little pissed that she was working with me but when Harlow wanted to do something nobody could put a stop to her including Adam. Harlow was my best friend when I was with Mark's MC and we kept in touch even after I left even though Mark had forbidden any of the ladies to contact me Harlow didn't give a shit, Adam blistered her ass when he found out we had been meeting up for lunch many times before he actually found out but after he seen the look of hurt in Harlow's eyes he promised not to say anything to Mark. We go into the room where Heather is at and we notice that Opie is talking to her brushing her hair of her face and dabbing her face with a cool wash cloth "Heather". I say as she looks away from Opie to look at us. "I don't want to tell you this but we are probably going to have to perform a C-section your BP is steadily raising and the baby is brecched". I can see her start to panic but I got into sister mode and tell her everything is going to be OK "Look this may not be the way you wanted to have little Jordon but this is the safest way to bring him into this world without hitting the both of y'all". She has tears in her eyes as she looks at me grabbing my hand for reassurance "As long as my baby is OK". Heather says as we wash up and then put on our gloves and aprons as we roll her on to her side as Bailey who has been trained to give Anesthesia gives her the shot to numb her as we roll her back and she smiles "I don't fill anything"? "Its OK that is normal we gave you a spinal tap we are going to get your baby out now". Heather nod her head as we drape a sterile her "No I want to see". We all look at her this was a first "Are you sure". "Yes". We replace the drape with a clear one so she can see her baby being born I step up in front of Cheryl and smile we were both nervous this was a first for both of us outside the hospital "Are you ready"? I nod my head as I place the scalpel right above her pubic area after we clean the surgery site we were doing a transverse incision since the baby was so low inside of her. I begin to cut as I hear Cheryl talking to Heather as I look up and I see Jax looking at me he mouths "You can do this I love you". I smile as I cut and then make another incision into the uterus as "Awww he is adorable". I say as Cheryl and I reach down and pull her baby out as she suctions his mouth and nose and I hold him up for her to see I go to cut the umbilical cord but Opie steps up to me and grabs my hand "I will do that". I arch my brow at him and he nods his head as I hand him the scissors and he cuts the cord as Harlow takes him and cleans him up before wrapping him in a blanket as we are seeing Heather who has tears in her eyes "You guys are so awesome". She says as she wiped the tears from her eyes as w remove the placenta and we clean up the area and we roll her into another room so she can recover a little bit before we send her home we throw our aprons and gloves in the trash and then wash up as Opie heads to check on Heather as he cradles the baby in his arms as all of us ladies are looking at his retreating figure heading towards the back "What are you ladies looking at" Jax asks as he pulls me to him kissing me on the lips "I guess it was a great idea for him to be here guardian". We say as Jax rolls his eyes "Well don't be trying to hook anybody else up because you know how the guys feel about that". We all laugh as we get ready to close for the day we take care of a couple of low income families who's children didn't have healthcare coverage and we see a couple of homeless people who needed medical attention and prescriptions filled. Overall it had been a successful first day I was exhausted and so were the other girls but tomorrow we had a couple of calls to make to other MC chapters and I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be just as busy as today was. Jax waited until I closed up and he takes me home as he carries me upstairs but with him I had this sudden burst of energy he made me feel alive I guess maybe he had been letting me try some of his blood but either way all I wanted was to fill him between my legs he runs my bath water and strips me out of my nursing scrubs "Now I see why the guys love ladies in scrubs so much". He growls as he kisses me as he lowers me into the tub as I lean back and relax sighing as the hot water covers my over worked muscles I wash and condition my hair as I shaved and then stand up, turn on the shower and wash my body as I scrub what feels like a year's worth of grime off my body. I finally turn off the water and step out of the shower as I wrap a towel around myself I run a comb through my hair "Its time". I turn as I notice that it's jax but he is different. Then I remembered how mark and Roman looked when I was ovulating and I gasp he was bigger and taller his face had morphed his fingers those long talons that seemed to hit the right spot I turn towards him as I drop the towel away from my body and he growls "Your mine and don't you fucking forget it". He pulls me to him and runs his hands down my body cupping my ass as he squeezes he moves his fingers between my cheeks as he sinks into my wet pussy "Goddamn your so fucking wet" I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck as I part my let's giving him better access to my pussy as he sinks them deeper "Oh fuck". I moan as I can fill my juices gushing I can fill his erection pressing against me as he kisses me wildly "Are you ready"? He as he pulls his fingers from my wet pussy and pushes me down onto the bed he grabs his cock in his hands and he begins to jerk himself "See what you fucking do to me". He growls as he climbs onto the bed and he roughly parts my legs as he begins to probe against my wet center he doesn't say anything but he pushes into me as I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to pump in and out of me he sucks a nipple into his mouth as he reaches down and runs my clit causing me to arch up into him as I wrap my arms around his neck "Jax". I moan out as I run my nails down his back "your driving me fucking crazy". He groans as he rolls so that I'm on all fours he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck as he brings me back against him he kisses his way down my back as he stands up behind me "Who do you belong too". He asks as he starts to slide into me but stops about halfway when I don't say anything "Who do you belong to". He asks again as he slaps me on the ass as I gasp and push back against him "You Jax" I moan out as he rewards me by sinking all the way into me "Oh God". I moan as he pulls all the way out but then pushes all the way back in as he reaches around and massages my breasts in his hands as pinches my nipples causing me to arch my back as he leans down over me his front against my back as he pushes me down into the bed as he begins to fuck me hard our bodies slapping together as my pussy muscles tighten around his cock. "Oh Jax, harder" "You like that huh" "Fuck yes" I say as I'm clawing and grabbing the sheets the passion felt between us was stronger than ever before the love I had for this man was honest, pure, and it was real as my orgasm approaches I feel his fingers digging into my flesh as I fill like my whole body is on fire "Please Jax". I moan as he laughs "Does my bitch want to come". "Yes" I moan a Jax let's out a laugh "Then let me make you come". He growls as he sits me up so I'm straddling his lap as we grind together we kiss "I love you". I say against his lips as he wraps his arms around me "I love you". He says as I run my fingers through his hair as sweat is dripping off our bodies as we move with each other "Cum for me baby". Jax coaches me as I feel him swell inside of me as he lays me completely on my back as he pushes my legs back as he leans forward as he slams into me causing me cum instantly as my whole body is shakes as I clinging to him as he soon follows as he collapsed on top me as we are both panting for air and there was no where else I would rather be than right here in his arms.

2 Months later

"So that's what your fine ass had been up too". Mark says as he watches Amy opening up the doors to the clinic that she was running and the bitch looked amazing in her scrubs he adjusts the front of his pants as she has to bend over to pick up mail that she dropped. Every MC this side of California was talking about how good the ladies at the clinic were and he had to check it out for himself they apparently had found themselves a gold mine when they opened this little operation even though they offered free health care they still made other MC and club members pay. He sits on his bike as he watches her switch on the lights and bring the supplies from the back to the front he watches as she answers the phone she smiles as a red head walks through the front door he moves closer to the building to find out what's going "Hey are you Scarlett"? "Yes I hope I'm at the right place". "You are my name is Amy Teller and you are". Amy asks as she holds out her hand to shake Scarlett's "Scarlett Marie Hail". Scarlett says as they shake hands "Well since you have already done an interview over the phone we can walk so I can show you where everything is OK". Amy says as her Scarlett heads towards the back Mark watches as they come back towards the front "Well you will be answering phones and helping out clients fill out the proper forms for insurance and such you will also be making sure that if they are MC members or anybody affiliated with a MC that they pay up". Scarlett nods her head as she thinks for a minute and then smiles "Well I will take the job if you still offering it to me". "Welcome Scarlett we all look forward to working with you". Amy says as they two women shakes hands as Scarlett sits down at the front desk and begins to answer phones and takes messages as Bailey, Harlow, and Cheryl all walk into the clinic to get ready for the day mark was just waiting for the right time to actually approach Amy. It had been two years since he had seen Amy face to face and he was ready to finally face her after all this time he was ready to tell her what he should have told her two years ago. I was closed for lunch break all the other ladies had decided they wanted to go out but I just ordered me some Chinese from the place down the street so I could catch up on some paper work I didn't hear the front door open and I didn't hear him approach "Amy". I freeze that voice that I hadn't heard in so long vibrating through my body I turn and standing in front of me the room all of a filling way to small "You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you". He says as he crosses his arms over his chest I kind of half smile as he runs his eyes over my body then something about him changes he stalks towards me backing me into a corner as he sniffs my hair he does realize how close he is and he knocks me into the metal file cabinet I groan as I hit the cabinet pretty hard when Jax walks into the room "You son of bitch". Jax says jerks mark backwards getting ready to knock the fuck out of him "Jax wait! It was an accident I promise"! I say as I step between the both of them trying to defuse the situation Jax grabs me pulling me towards him as he looks at Mark "What are you doing here"? Jax asks as he looks me over making sure I'm OK "I actually came to say say I'm sorry Amy"? I look at him shocked but then I'm angry "Sorry huh". "You were not sorry the day I caught you in that triple kiss with Victoria and Lucy". I say as I cross my arms over my chest "You were married to the two of them and you played me the whole time and now you want to be sorry"?! Mark's mood changes he was not expecting the backlash from me I guess "You are a selfish, conceited, lying piece of shit". I about as I throw a box of gloves at him he is pissed but Jax is trying not to laugh "You know Amy you have gained a bad fucking attitude since you have been away from me". I laugh at him as he grows taller his true vampire form coming out the more I back talk him "Fuck you Mark you cheated I gave you my all everything I had I loved you and you cheated" I shout as I can feel the tears burning the back of my eyes I hated crying especially in front of people "I know I did you wrong if you makes you happy Lucy and Victoria have been kicked out of the club". That perks my interest I look up at him as he pulls out some paper work from his leather cut "They apparently have been seen sneaking around with my half brother chuck they are planning to try and take over our territory" I can fill Jax stiffen behind me as him and Jax look at each other as he takes the papers, they were divorce papers and he signed them as well Lucy and Victoria "They drained what they could out of me and moved on". I arch my brow at him as he growls at me "I admit I still have feelings for you Mark but my love for Jax runs deeper than you realize he picked me up when I was down he made me realize that not all men are bad". I say as Mark and Jax look at each other and they actually laugh "I told you years ago to leave those two bitches alone"! Jax says as I look at both of them wondering what in the world is going on I somehow feel very awkward at this point as I realize they are both eye balling me and they both were in their vampire forms "Oh shit". I grumble as Jax is on one side of me and mark on the other "Your pregnant" Jax asks as he cocks his head to side as he looks at me "Your carrying my daughter in you"? Jax growls as I think to myself the nausea, the fatigue, the throwing up, the ridiculous size of my breasts it had never acquired time that I was pregnant "Yes" I say as Jax's protective instincts take over he pulls me towards him as he runs his hand over my belly stopping above my pussy "Now you truly belong to me". "We need to go on lockdown Jax it isn't safe for her anymore". Mark says as he pulls me into his arms "I swear on my life Amy I won't ever hurt you again". Mark says as he kisses me on the forehead taking me by surprise as him and Jax both look at each other. "You go I will make sure everything is good to go around here". Mark says as Jax kisses me deeply and then heads out the door as I'm left alone with Mark as he turns and looks at me "Make sure you don't go anywhere without somebody with you". Mark says as he pulls me into a hug as he also kisses my lips I gasp and shove at his chest he laughs as he heads out the front as Cheryl, Harlow, Bailey, and Scarlett walk through the front door "What the hell was mark doing here". I shake my head as I try to clear the fog from my brain as Cheryl groans I look up and see Kane standing in the doorway "I need help". Kane says as he shows us the wound on his arm and he grimaced that looks painful "What the fuck happened"?! Cheryl asks as she walks over to him and checks out his wound "Had to lay my bike down"? Kane says as Cheryl leads him to the back cussing at him the whole time about how crazy and immature he is as Kane talks shit right back to her we all laugh as we let the two of them settle their differences. "Your such a fucking moron like get yourself a car"? Cheryl says as Kane tries to jerk his arm away "Stop so I can clean and stich this up dumbass" Kane growls as he sits in the chair he wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it even though Kane was a demon he knew there was something about Cheryl that had him itching to find out more about her but she always kept herself at a distance "When are you going to let me touch you". Cheryl pauses in the middle of stitching him up and he feels her tremble "That's not up for discussion". Cheryl says as she finishes stitching him up and beings to clear up but Kane grabs her by the arm and pulls her to his chest "Its OK to feel Cheryl". But Cheryl who kept her heart guarded pushes him away and leaves him in the room by himself she was definitely afraid to share with him how she truly felt he curses himself as he heads out the door and out the front with a major boner from hell and his thoughts in a jumble he roars down the street heading into the darkness the only thought on his mind was taking possession of the one woman he wanted. "What are y'all doing after work"? I ask as I'm washing my hands and getting ready to close for the day. We had seen 2 bullet wounds, 2 stabbing victims, and 3 skins tears today we were all tired and read to go home "Nothing definitely taking a bath". Scarlett says as she smiles she was getting along with everybody great and Baron had been by to check her out several times "Well I want a tattoo". They all look at me and smile "Your know Jax and Mark" "I know exactly what they are going to say and I really don't care what mark thinks". I say a little more bitcher than I meant too I sigh as I grab my bag and head out the front door "If you guys are coming let's go". They all grab their things as I lock up and make sure the alarm is on as I lock the front door and we head down the block to the local tattoo shop which happened to be owned by Jax's MC. Brodie is at the front desk when we walk in needless to say shocked was the look on his face "Mrs. Teller". Brodie says as he rushes around to the front of the desk to greet us "What brings you beautiful ladies here". "Tattoos". We all say at the same time as we check out the wall work to see what we want "I already know what I want". "Ok show me". Brodie says as I take out my drawing pad and show him "Are you sure about this". Brodie asks me as he looks scared to death "Yes Jax and the MC may own this shop but they don't own me". I say as all the girls winch as the words are out of my mouth apparently these walls could hear everything I take off my light coat and I slip off my short standing just in my bra I straddle the chair "Come on Brodie I don't have all day". Brodie rushes over making sure all his supplies are ready as he heads to the back for a couple of minutes as the rest of the ladies are situated as the sound of buzzing fills the air. "Hey Amy I look up and see Harlow standing in front me "What's up? I ask as I turn my head to the other side what you think"? She asks as she lifts up her shirt to show me her ribs which had what looked like fang bite marks on the her collar bone "Looks great! I say as groan "This shit fucking hurts". I say as Brodie smiles "I'm almost done". I smile at Brodie as one by one all of us get done and pay for our tattoos we thank Brodie and his team and we head out to the parking lot "I will see you guys Saturday at the cookout". I say as I get into my car and heads towards the house I was nervous as to what Jax was going to say about my ink work but oh well!

It was 2 days later which was a Saturday and today we were having a cookout to kind of get ride of the dark mood that Jax, mark, Kane, and Roman were under because of Chuck and Mark's devious ex wives Victoria and Lucy I had just stepped out of the shower careful not to soak my new tattoo which was a beautiful feather quill done in black and purple and the quill spelled out Jax tell with the intitules TF which meant together for ever. Jax still had not seen my tattoo and ask me how I had his it from him while having let's just say I decided that quickies and not lights was the best way. All of us ladies decided that today would be the day we reveal our tattoos to our men I dress and pack a bag today was the day of the annual run we were heading to The Great Wolf Lodge which had closed down especially for us since all chapters where gathering together to celebrate the joining of Mark, Kane, and Jax's clubs. I was nervous Mark had been trying to make amends with me since he had come back into my life and slowly but surely I was starting to trust him again we were gathering for a week and there would be over 40 different chapters attending the party. Jax and I hadn't told anybody about my pregnancy but that was coming. My baby bump was growing rapidly and that surprised me as I'm finishing packing Jax knocks on the door "Hey are you ready"? I nod my head as Roman and mark walk into room with him "We need to talk" Jax says as I look at all of them with an arched brow "What is there to talk about"? "Your pregnancy". I place my hands on my stomach as a strong swift kick hits me and I double over "That hurt". I groan as Jax helps me sit down as he kneels in front of me "Amy a human carrying a vampire child can be very dangerous, a vampire child grows and develops much faster than a human child". Jax says as he kisses my belly "What are you saying Jax" "What I'm saying is that I'm eventually going to have to bring you over". I look at him shocked but he reassures me everything is going to be OK "Amy we also need to warn you that with Victoria and Lucy siding with chuck that you can't not go anywhere without one of us with you". Mark says as I glare at him "Since when did you give a fuck about anybody but yourself" I say as Mark growls at me obviously not like my smart ass answer "Amy we love". "Love?! You have got to be kidding me?! You two cheated and didn't even fill bad about it I'm leaving I don't want to hear anything y'all have to say". I go to walk out of the room Jax grabs me by the arm "Amy just hear". "No Jax I don't want to hear them out they are bull full of shit". I shout as I jerk my arm away "Amy". I keep walking until Roman is in front of me I bump into him as he tries to wrap an arm around my waist but I push him away "Amy". "Don't Amy me". I say as I push him away from me all three are on guard they are in full vamp mode at this point. "Oh hell no". I groan as I make a dash for the door making it to the foot of the stairs when I feel arms around my waist "Hold up there". Mark says as he carries me back to the bedroom placing me in a circle where they all three surround me I got to say something but mark kisses me as I'm backed up against Jax who kisses my neck massaging my breasts as his hand slips into my pants as his fingers find their way to my wet pussy "Goddamn your so fucking wet you are ready for your husband's". He whispers as I shudder his breath ticking my ear as I lean back against him as Mark strips me of my clothes "Crawl to Roman". I get down on my knees as I crawl towards him as he is stroking his cock in his hand I begin to suck him as he groans it had been almost three years since I had been with Roman and it didn't feel awkward or weird just felt different. "Touch yourself. We want to see your fingers buried inside your cunt." Breathing slowly, I obeyed and looked among all of them. I slipped my hand across my breasts, teasing my nipple with my palm for a second, and then continued lower. I rested my fingers right above my clit, looking at the men still, seeing if they'd give me more direction. I liked them telling me what to do. Having them do that gave me this sense of freedom. "Spread it all," Jax said, and they all groaned low. I bent my knees wider and used my thumbs to pull my pussy lips apart, showing them exactly what they wanted. The fact I was so wanton, so wild, surprised me. But it also felt so good. I saw the hungry look in Jax's eyes, heard the sound of flesh slapping together as the other vampires beat off. My cunt was soaked, my juices slipping down the crack of my ass. Roman was the first to climb onto the bed, his eyes trained on where my finger was circling my hole. The way he licked his lips and groaned as I sank my finger inside my body, had me arching my back in desire. My breasts were thrust out, my nipples hard. I pushed my fingers inside and gasped at how good it felt. I pumped them several times, holding on as my body rushed toward another orgasm. I kept looking among all four of them, the sight of them pleasuring themselves driving my arousal so high I didn't think I'd ever get it back down. "Stop." His dark, commanding words were not to be disobeyed. I pulled my sopping fingers out, frozen in place as I took note of his fangs pressed to his bottom lip. "Come here." I instantly obeyed and moved toward him. He snagged my wrist and brought the digits to his mouth, sucking off my cream with enthusiasm as he held my focus with his. A low, deep moan left him. "So fucking good." He let go of my hand. "Turn around." I looked at the other men, saw Mark move onto the bed, as well, and realized what was about to happen. This was it, the actual fantasy coming to life. Trepidation and a sliver of fear lanced through me. I'd never had sex with them in full vampire mode let alone a full on orgy. I knew a vampire's desire could be lascivious, demanding, and potent. How would it feel to be fucked by two at the same time, and one in my mouth as well, I wondered? I got on my hands and knees, keenly aware that my ass and pussy were right in Mark's line of vision. Roman's cock was standing hard in front of my face, the slit seeping pre-cum and tempting me to have a taste. Roman gripped the root of his dick just as I lowered my head. "Put my cock in that pretty mouth of yours." He rubbed the slick tip along my lips, and I hummed in approval at the salty, potent flavor of him. I opened my mouth wider to take Roman just as I felt Mark's hands slip between my thighs, forcing me to spread them wider. Roman grunted and murmured his pleasure as I sucked on his cock. "Oh, yeah. So good, Amy , so fucking good." I heard the rapid panting from all the men, even heard the sound of fists moving over hard cocks as Jax and Mark continued to jerk off as they watched what their brother was doing to me. I wanted to see them masturbate, wanted to see their palms caressing those heavy rods, their big balls swinging from the force, as they got off on what was being done to me. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, my jaw feeling like it would come unhinged as I tried to take as much of Roman as possible. He held the root of his shaft firmly as I ran my tongue along the crested head. The skin beneath my tongue was smooth and steely, salty yet sweet. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I gasped when I felt Mark's mouth at the apex of my thighs again, his tongue moving through my wet folds, licking, sucking. His hands were on my ass, spreading the cheeks wide as he feasted on me. The air seemed slightly chilled as it teased my flesh. "You taste so good. I could fucking eat you out all night." Mark's words were muffled against my wet flesh, sending delicious vibrations through me. I closed my eyes and started to move my head up and down, feeling the crown of Roman's erection bump against the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, but I wanted more. I held still and swallowed, feeling my muscles clamp down on the tip and hearing his growl of approval. He had his hand in my hair, the strands pulled tight in his fist. I moved his hand out of the way and gripped the root, stroking what I couldn't reach with my mouth. Hands caressed every inch of my body. I didn't know who it was that touched me, didn't even care. The magnitude of sensations was a sensory overload, and I thought I would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. Mark covered my back with his chest, his cock straining forward and running along my cleft. His skin against mine felt chilled, hard and unmoving. He was like granite all around. I could positively feel the muscles moving just below his flesh, knew that the power he wielded—the power they all wielded could destroy me with no more than a flick of their fingers. The thought was exhilarating, dangerous and arousing all in the same breath. My eyes snapped open in shock when I felt him run his fangs down my spine, those wicked, sharp teeth lightly scraping my flesh, not breaking the skin, but causing a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Are you ready? Willing to take all of us, My Queen?" Roman shifted beneath me until his cock slid free of my mouth. I still tasted him, felt the slickness of his pre-cum coat my taste buds. My lips felt swollen from sucking his shaft, glossy from the extra saliva. I lifted my eyes to Mark for a second before looking over my shoulder to see Jax's half lidded eyes trained right on me. He looked feral and filled with dark lust. His fangs touched his bottom lip. For a split second, I toyed with the idea of how it would feel to have those fangs inside my skin, piercing me until I was lost in sensation. I looked at the other two men, all of them having the same expressions on their faces—thick, intense lust. I nodded, feeling hesitation, but anticipation even more. My pussy clamped down hard, excitement and trepidation waging a war inside me. Mark shifted himself, so he was now on his back beside me. "I want you on top of me. Straddle me and take hold of my cock." I sucked in air, feeling lightheaded. I rose up, and got into position so I was on top of him, my legs spread wide on each of his muscular thighs. His massive erection nudged my opening, and I held my breath. I knew what was happening. Contemplated that I'd enjoy it. "Grab my cock," he said in a harder voice. I rested one of my hands on Mark's chest, felt his heart slamming against my palm in response. He gripped my waist tightly, and I reached between our bodies with my other hand, gripping his cock and hearing him groan in response. "That's it," he said, his voice more distorted than before. I bit my bottom lip as I angled the head of his cock to the opening of my pussy. At the same time, I felt someone part my ass cheeks again and spread something chilled and wet along my anus. I didn't bother looking back to see what Jax was doing, for I knew he was preparing me for his penetration. I removed my hand when Jax 's cockhead was right where it needed to be, and curled my fingers against his pectoral muscles. For a second I just held my position, and then I slowly sank down on his thick, long dick. The burn was like nothing I had ever felt before, intense and explosive. I stretched around his girth, and my eyes rolled back as ecstasy washed through me. There was pain, but the pleasure far outweighed any discomfort. He was just so big, so thick and long that I felt fully stretched, filled. I knew then that tonight would shape every night from this point on. "Fuck. You are so tight and hot." We both moaned when I was fully seated on him. My pussy clamped down hard around him, and his cock jerked in response. I licked my lips and felt Jax's large hand press down on the middle of my back. I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and right away felt someone caress my cheek. I looked over to stare into Roman's heated expression. He was kneeling on the bed, his shaft aimed right at my face. I knew what he wanted, knew he wanted me to take his shaft into my mouth while I was being fucked. So I did just that. Just as I was getting into sucking Roman's dick, I felt Jax's fingers circle my anus. He started to push one digit inside, then another, until he was scissoring them inside me, readying me for his penetration. His fingers were thick, and the burn of pain presented itself. If only his fingers hurt, I worried how it would feel when he stuffed his cock into my ass. He removed the digits and pressed the hot, hard tip of his shaft against my anus. I stiffened, waiting for the inevitable burn of pain to slam into me. "Don't tense, baby. It'll only make it worse. Bear down for me." I did as Jax said, or at least tried to calm down. He started to press in, and I closed my eyes and braced myself. I continued sucking Roman, trying to keep his pleasure going even though simultaneous things were happening to me. The pain seemed almost unbearable at first, but then an intense pleasure bloomed within me and far outweighed the discomfort. Mark's fingers dug into my hipbones, and I felt his cock jerk inside me again. The sound of wet sucking resounded through the room. I renewed my efforts on Roman's cock, feeling a shot of pre-cum hit the back of my throat, and I knew he was close. "Suck it, Amy . Suck my cock until I come in your mouth." I heard Roman swallow roughly and glanced up to see him staring down at me, a heavy-lidded look filled with dark desires. Jax continued to tunnel his cock in my ass, and when he was fully inside of me, the three of us moaned loudly. As if the sound set off Roman, he started to fuck my face with fervor. "So good. So. Fucking. Good, Baby." His erection twitched in my mouth, and when his body tensed, jet after jet of creamy cum slid down my throat. He gripped my hair, the sting of pain causing my lust to intensify. I swallowed all of his jizz, lapping at his shaft until his shaft grew semi-erect in my mouth and he pulled away. I looked into his face, my mouth numb, my jaw aching. He bent down and kissed me deeply, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, his flavor mixing between us. Then Roman withdrew and let the other men have their way with me. Mark ran his hands down my back while Jax gripped one of my breasts and started pulling at my nipple. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, moaning loudly from the intense pleasure. The sensations were indescribable and left my brain scrambled and my body on fire. Jax started to pull out of my ass, and when only the tip was lodged inside he slammed back in. I cried out and felt tears trickle out of the corner of my eyes. Mark stayed still, our eyes locked, his fingers twisting and pulling at my turgid nipples. Roman was beside me, not moving, just watching. "Oh, Amy, you feel so damn good." I felt Jax's warm breath by my ear, felt his hand grab a chunk of my hair and pull ever so slightly. I opened my mouth again in pleasure and turned my head to look at him. He kept a firm grip on my hair, keeping my head back, my throat exposed. "I'm going to fuck your ass so good you'll scream my name." We kissed then, his mouth devouring mine as his hips pistoned in and out, his cock tunneling inside of me. His cock was huge, and, although the discomfort had been there, a slow burn of pleasure started to take its place. Mark moved then, retreating when Jax slammed into my ass, shoving his cock into me when Mark pulled out. I cry out as the weight of Jax pushes me forward as I bury my face in the sheets my ass up in the air as Jax drills my whole "Oh Jax"! I scream as he slaps my ass cheek causing me to gasp as I look up to see Roman and mark who are jerking themselves off. I take mark into my mouth tasting myself on him turning me on as I can fill myself floating towards the edge again "That's it cum for me Amy". Jax growls out as I suck Mark harder but before I can come Jax pulls out and I about loose my mind he laughs as he kisses me on the lips "We are far from done". He says as he goes into the bathroom to clean up as Roman lays me on my back as he brings my legs up around his waist "You ready". I nod my head as Roman places the blunt tip of his cock against my pussy slowly inching his way in at first about half way through he shoves the rest of the way in I groan as he sets a steady pace as he leans down and kisses me "I love you Amy always have and always will". He whispers as I wrap my arms around his neck as our bodies move in unison together but before I can cum just like Jax he pulls away and now I was fit to be tied I wanted to come so badly but they kept denying me. Jax and Mark climbs back on the bed "Are you ready". I look over at them as Jax's cock throbbed painfully as he climbed up behind Amy's ass and quickly located my spermy little fuck-hole with the tip of his cock. He couldn't wait to bury his prick into my tight, hot little pussy again. Without waiting for my permission, he just grabbed my beautiful ass with both hands and hunched his hips forward, sliding his long, thick prick into my slippery little ass with a single smooth thrust. Jax was delighted at the way my tiny asshole accommodated his huge cock with ease, while still gripping the entire length like a velvet vice. I was busily sucking Mark's tongue, when I felt his huge finger enter my pussy. I moaned loudly at the sudden, deep penetration and wriggled my ass back against him in wanton, sexual lust. "Uhhhhh, yeah! Fuck me again, Babe...I groaned. "Fuck my hot little Ass hard and make me cummmm!" "Ohhh, I will baby!" grunted, Jax, slamming his cock into my tightly-clinging Asshole. "I'm gonna fuck you three until you can't see straight!" "Ooooohhhhh, Amy damn your hot mouth. !", Roared Mark. "Your cock feels so huuuuuge!" "That's because it IS, baby!", he gasped. "Uhhhnngghh God, you're so fuckin' tight with your hot little ass poking up at me like this!" Jax's belly slapped loudly against my firm young ass-cheeks as he fucked his me. He held me roughly by my thick hips and pounded his prick into me powerfully, time and time again. But I loved it, as i loved my handsome hubby. i enjoyed each savage thrust even more than the last. He could smell the heady, aromatic odor of my sexual excitement waft up to his snorting nostrils as he fucked my ass deeply. I just whimpered and moaned, grinding ass back against his deeply-slicing prick. Jax could feel the growing sexual tension my quivering body as he pounded me. "Oooooh, yeahhh, wriggle that tight little ass on my cock, Babe!", he panted. "Cum for me baby! I wanna feel you cumming on my big fat cock!" "Yess, oh yessss, fuck me, fuck me!", I begged so very close to orgasm. "Ummmmmmmm, I want you to cum in me!...Mark Please come inside my pussy" I begged. "Not this time, sweetheart!", gasped Mark. "Maybe later!" He fucked me hard and fast, desperately trying to get me off before he came himself. Ib had noticed the look of lust on Roman's sexy face as he watched us. It was obvious he wanted me too. There was problem with that he was hard again and ready to fuck her again too, and he didn't plan on disappointing me... as long as his cock held out, Oh it would all night long, that was! My hot ass bucked backwards against Jax every time his cock sank into me. He enjoyed fucking his woman deeply, and although she was only one woman with four vampires she would hold her own...He grinned. , Amy was the exception to every rule he believed and lived by. The fact that such a young girl could take every inch of his huge Vampiric prick , and still beg for more, was a dream cum true. He bottomed out in her taut little fuck-hole on every thrust, but Amy just moaned and panted in absolute ecstasy. The horny little slut was loving every moment of it... and so was they! She was already getting close. Mark could tell by the wild contractions of Amy's deeply-impaled luscious cunt, her moans and gasps, and her shrieks of pleasure. Every thrust of his huge prick brought her right to the brink of orgasm, and each successive thrust brought her higher and higher. All her little sounds began to meld together into one, until it became an undulating scream, mixed in with her pleading them to fuck her harder. Jax and Mark was on top of the world! Never had his cock felt so big and hard, and it seemed to getting bigger and harder, the more they fucked their sexy young wife. Suddenly, Amy seemed to reach her peak, her whole body shuddering as she came. She just hung there for a moment as her tight wet pussy gripped his cock, clutching it as he pumped it into her... then she exploded. Her body seemed to go into spasms as she orgasmic, almost bucking both her and Jax off the bed, it was so intense. Jax and Amy laid down there next to Mark. Amy in the middle for a few seconds catching their breath, Mark rolled on his side so that his rock-hard cock still twitching in my hot, quivering, cunt grip. Luckily, he still hadn't cum. Mark pulled his stiff, glistening cock from my well-fucked cunt and scrambled up above me. He noticed that his wife looked exceptionally horny! I had been forcing three stiff fingers up into my cunt as far as they'd go, rubbing her hard little clit with her thumb. "Ohhhhh, Daddy!", she squealed, reaching up to put her tiny hands on his big, muscular shoulders. "Are you gonna fuck me again?" "You bet, sweetheart," he groaned. "If you want me to!" "Ummmmmm! Oh, yesss! I do! I DO!", chanted the sex-crazed little girl. "Fuck me! Please fuck me with your big, hard cock! Make me cum again! I love to cum!" "I'm sure you do, baby!", grunted Mark as he inserted the head of his rock-hard cock into my creamy, little cunt-hole. The amazing sight of his little woman's pink pussy-lips stretched tightly around the rock-hard thickness of his big aching cock was an incredible turn-on! Mark was so excited he couldn't help himself he fucked his huge erection balls deep. I gasped loudly at the deep penetration. "Does that hurt?" he asked, actually caring as he caressed my belly. "No! Uhhhhh, noooooo, don't stop! Please... fuck me hard!" "You got it, honey!", growled Mark, ramming his engorged prick in and out of my tight wet cunt. My tiny pussy was a little more easy to fuck this time, and Mark began to thrust in and out as hard as he could, bouncing his balls against my tiny little asshole. His hands slipped round under my tight young ass, pressing his thumbs into my freshly fucked asshole in time with the deep, powerful thrusts into her pussy. i began to gasp louder, thrusting my rounded hips up hard to meet his pounding cock. Mark's huge brick of a dick was impaling me deeply, but l just moaned and whimpered in ecstasy. It was clear that their sexy little wife was enjoying her husband's long, thick cock up my tight moist cunt. As I sat on the back of Jax's motorcycle with my arms wrapped around him I couldn't help all the feelings and emotions running through me. We were all together again and I was happy but I felt like I was being unfair to Jax he didn't want me riding on the back of his bike because I was pregnant but I had pitched a royal Amy fit and finally he agreed to let me the ride to the great Wolf Lodge which was usually a family friendly place had been closed down for the week just for the bikers we had full access to the waterpark and everything else for the whole week. We arrive at the hotel a mere 4 ½ hours later I groan and stretch as Jax wraps his arms around me rubbing my fastly growing baby bump "Lets get you checked in so you can rest and relax". We kiss as we head into the main building and check in as Jax carries our bags to the room where I immediately take a shower and put on a pair of PJs pants and a tank top and I lay back on the bed sighing as I snuggle with the pillow. "I bet you I'm a better smuggler than that pillow is". Jax says as he pulls me into his arms I groan as the baby kicks leaving a small bruise where he or she just kicked. The worry in Jax's eyes was undeniable "Jax". I go to say but another kick all but knocks the breath out of me Jax being the loving husband he is bites into his wrist as he offers it to me "Please this will help I promise". Jax coaches as I place my lips against his wrist and I suck this was nothing new me and Jax had shared blood before and it always helped heal something I pull away and I fill completely revived. "jax" I gasp as I feel like I can't breath it was that exhilarating "Easy baby girl". Jax coaches as he helps me lay back on the bed as he pulls me into his arms tonight we were officially announcing our pregnancy to everybody and also would be having a gender reveal party. The girls Cheryl, Scarlett, Trinity, Renee, Leah, Leghlae, Harlow, Bailey, and Heather who had just returned to work 2 weeks ago all knew the gender of the baby so they were planning this big ol' hoopla about the gender reveal party I just let them have their way because they probably would have done it anyway. I wake up hours later feeling refreshed and so much better I look around and notice the room and Jax not being there my cell phone beeps and I grab it quickly taping the screen to see who it is.

Jax- "Woman are wanting to downstairs so we can get this party started hope your feeling better.

Amy-"Feeling 120 percent better thanks to you. Freshening up and dressing be down there in 30 minutes".

Jax-"ok take your time I will be waiting for you at the entrance to cabana area".

I toss my phone down and climb out of bed as I go into the bathroom where I run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth as I change into a pair of pants and a purple halter top which showed my ever growing clevage I groan as I then head out where I grab my key card and head downstairs to meet Jax and the rest of the gang. "Amy"! Cheryl shouts as she pulls me into a hug "Everything is so cute"! I say as I look around at how they had decorated the restaurant part of the hotel as well as the cabanas as well "I don't know what to say". I tell her as I look at her with tears in my eyes "Don't cry woman you have been here for all of us". Harlow says as she wraps her arms around me and we hug "I'm just overwhelmed". I say as I can my face as I all of a sudden felt flushed "I don't think it's you being pregnant that is making you swear". Harlow says as she motions her eyes over to where jax, Mark, and Roman are standing all three of them were looking like they could eat me alive "You have three very hot and possessive husbands". Bailey says as she hands me a bottle of water as Joshua Fatu accidentally bumps into her there eyes meet and it's like all of us can feel the energy between the two of them "I'm so sorry". Bailey says as he had his arm wrapped around her waist "No it was me who wasn't paying attention". He says as he slowly move away from her and turns to go in the other direction as the rest of us ladies turn and look at each other ideas already forming in our minds when where and how we were going to get them two together. "Can I have your attention". Jax says as we turn towards him as he motions for me to come to him "Amy and I would like that thank all of y'all for coming tonight we are just as excited about finding out the gender as y'all are". He says as he takes a sip of his beer then speaks again "After the gender reveal we are going to be patching in some of our prospects and then we celebrate the joining of the SOA with the TPR to become Son's Of The Soulless MC". Jax announces as there are hoots, hollers, and shouts from the group of bikers as Paul L yells "Hell yes baby". Cheryl on top of her game where games were concerned immediately snatches his clothes pin off of his shirt "Hey". He looks at Cheryl like she had taken his crown and broken it "You said that world I just wanted to make sure I win the baby shower prize". Cheryl says as he pretends to pout which causes all of us to laugh as Cheryl walks off with just about everybody's clothes pin that was wearing one. Jax wraps his arms around my waist as he rests his hands on my swollen belly which seemed to be getting bigger every couple of hours "You look fucking hot all swollen with my baby". Jax whispers in my ear as I moan and press myself back against him "You know doing that is what got me pregnant in the first place". I say as he lets out a laugh "Everybody heads towards the parking lot". Harlow says as she motions for everybody to follow her as she leads the way to the parking lot. "So your the only one who knows the gender". Cheryl looks at looks up at Kane and smiles but meanwhile deep inside of her heart is racing she really wanted to like this man but a part of her just could not bring herself to trust him especially him because of who he was "I do but your just going to have to wait like the rest of us" Cheryl says as she bends down to place something in the tailpipe of Kane's motorcycle "Now I'm trusting you not to fuck this up". Cheryl says as she crosses her arms over her chest "Me fuck things up yea right". Kane jokes as he climbs onto his bike while looking at "Wanna join me"? Kane asks as he holds his hand out for Cheryl who arches her eye brow at him "I don't think so I have". Cheryl helps as Kane grabs her by the arm and pulls her onto the bike as he takes off as Cheryl doesn't have a choice but to hang on as Kane circle the parking lot drawing everybody's attention to him as he stops getting ready to burn rubber "Are y'all ready"? He shouts as everybody screams "Yes". "Hang on tight buttercup". He says as he cranks the bike and begins to spin tires as baby pink smoke blows from the tailpipe revealing the gender as a baby girl. "OMG". I yell as Jax throws his arms around me as he picks me up and spins me around "A girl I can't believe we are having a girl"! I say as I notice the shocked look on everybody's faces at the mention of me having a girl I ponder what the weird reaction is as Jax kisses me as I completely forget about their weird looks "Jax". "We will talk about everybody's reaction a little bit later". He says as he turns towards Roman and Mark who are all happy and red in the face we were once again a family again I stay at the party a little bit longer than I decided to turn in for the night "Jax I'm turning in for the night". I say as he pulls me towards him and kisses me deeply "I will send Mark with you"! I roll my eyes as Jax growls at me "Amy". Jax says as he runs his hands down my body cupping my ass "You can't go anywhere by yourself you know that". He says as I groan "I hear you". I say as we head up to the room and he makes sure that I'm comfortable before kissing me goodbye to head back down stairs to join the rest of the party. As I'm laying in bed I hear the door open and close and I feel his presence before I actually see him "Mark". I say as I turn towards him Mark doesn't say anything but walks over to the bed and strips off my clothes pulling me against his chest as he runs my back "I have missed you". Mark says as his mouth crushes down on mine as he pushes me on my back as I part my legs he settles between them as he kisses his way down my body as I moan his tongue igniting fire where he kisses me at. Kneeling up in front of me, Mark grabs me by the hips and plunged his rock-hard cock right back into the sexy shamelessly-offered cunt. I moan wetly into Mark's mouth as his cock pumps in and out of my wanton body "that feels so good!" I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist my nails digging into his skin as Mark began to fuck me like crazy pulling his cock out right to the tip before slowly sliding it all the way back in as my tight cunt worked his cock like a hot little mouth and soon Mark was fucking me with his cock balls-deep on every stroke. I was moaning uncontrollably my mouth plastered over Mark's long tongue trying to make him cum. As Mark looks into my eyes both of them filled with list he asks that lucrative question that I had been avoiding answer for a while now. "What's your answer woman." Mark's long, deep strokes soon had me on the brink of orgasm, even though we had only been fuckin for a half of hour. "Yes,Yes Mark I want your Baby." I shout I was so sexually excited I felt like I could almost cum without even being touched. My pregnant body quivered and shuddered as I climaxed, my cunt clasping his thick cock like a hot sucking mouth. Mark had hold of my rounded hips and began fucking me hard as I came, his hairy balls slapping against my hairless cunt . My pussy bottomed out for Mark. Mark fucked me for a few strokes more, then pulled out, his huge cock as long and stiff as a railroad spike. I looked at it with wanton desire in my sparkling young eyes. My long, slender legs were spread shamelessly my pussy glistening with Mark's precum and my own drooling juices. I gazed up at my future child's father with a look of lust and reached for his huge, throbbing prick. "Ohhhhh, please... fuck me again, Daddy!" I begged "I'm so horny! I need your cock so bad!" "I know, baby! And I'm gonna give it to you, " grinned Mark . "Every fuckin' inch!... Whenever you want it!" "Ohhh, yesssssss!" I whimpered pulling him towards me closer to my pussy I raised my legs and pulled my knees back and apart, spreading my eager thighs as wide as I could. Mark knelt between them, his huge, stiff cock thrusting out from his loins like a sabre as he gazed lustily down at the moist opening of his future child's mother's juicy cunt. Putting his hands on either side of my body, Mark lay over the panting body and lowered his hips, his throbbing prick searching for the entrance to my fuck hole. I was so impatient to have my husband's big cock back inside my hot pussy as I reach reached down and grasped his shaft as I guided his prick into my pussy. I felt the tip wedge itself in between the outer lips of my pussy and let go of the warm, pulsing shaft, my hand grabbing mybknees again, pulling them apart. Mark moaned as his cock-head separated the tight, elastic lips of is woman's pussy. I instinctively thrust my hips upwards, trying desperately to get the entire length of Mark's cock inside wet cunt once more. As he felt the tip enter the warm, wetness of my cunt- Mark thrust forward with his hips, shafting into the hot, wet tightness of my cunt as I wrapped my long, thick legs come up around his waist and my heels press against the small of his back as I held on tightly. Mark slid his arms underneath my shoulders writhing in pleasure beneath him as my sweet cunt was filled and stretched with his rock-hard prick. I put my arms around Mark 's neck and held him tightly against my young body, moaning and gasping unintelligible obscenities in his ear. My big handsome hubby was fucking me again! I'd never felt so wonderful in all my life... every time he did it to it seemed to get better! As Mark's long hard prick slid in and out of my tight cunt I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips and squeezed him between my thighs, pulling him eagerly into me again and again. My heels digging into his ass, encouraging him to fuck me to pump his big thick cock in and out of me. The grip of my pussy felt like a warm, wet mouth pulling and sucking on his shaft. God, he wanted to fuck forever! It felt so good that, after just a few seconds, he fucked hard and fast, pounding his loins against me wanting to lose myself in the sexual depths of my desirable young body. He could feel my hard nipples poke against his bare chest as they held each other tightly. My rounded beautiful pregnant body rocked slightly beneath him with each collision of the base of his cock with myvpubic bone as he thrust deeply into me time and time again. He was glad he'd didn't cum yet he wanted this incredible feeling to last as long as possible. "Oh, God, that feels so good..." He heard myself murmur, his eyes closed as he focused on the wonderful sensations that rippled from his heaving loins. "Mmmmm... fuck me... Daddy!", I answered in a small, nearly inaudible voice, "God, I love to fuck you my only wife..." Mark slowed his movements for a moment, not wanting to cum too soon. Yet, he just couldn't stop moving a couple of inches of his prick slide slowly in and out of the gripping tightness of my snug little hole. I was so wet, so hot. His balls became covered with my juices as they bumped against my drooling little cunt the hair around his balls matted with my sexual moisture. The pungent scent of my pussy-cream, mixed with Mark's, rose to his flared nostrils, arousing him even more. Mark fucked me slowly and sensuously... enjoying the intensely erotic feeling as his cock slid up and down through the tight elastic opening of his lovers pussy-lips and plunged deep into my sweet, juicy little cunt. His mouth was against my shoulder and he licked the smooth skin at the base of my neck several times, my skin tasting salty and warm. God, he missed her taste. She tasted so good! I was beside myself with lust. Mark could felt her smooth, legs writhing around his waist almost like I was trying to climb his body, the fire of orgasm building rapidly between my quivering young thighs. I was so demanding, it was extremely hard for Mark to hold back. He began to pick up the tempo again, pulling out further before thrusting his whole length back into my pussy our bodies slapping together noisily our frantic movements rocking the bed. His throbbing cock pulsed inside the tight, clinging wetness of mu eager young pussy, the arousing odour of my frothy cunt-juices filling the air around them. "God, I love fucking you, Amy, honey!", he moaned into his my ear. "You're so tight.. so wet... so hot..." His rock-hard shaft pumped rapidly in and out of me again and again. "Mmmmm... uhfff... yesss! I love it too, Daddy!", I panted "Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum again, Daddy... ohhhhhh, pleeeeease!" "Okay, baby!" grunted Mark, giving me a couple of deep, hard thrusts for emphasis. "From now on, I'll fuck you whenever you want, baby! Only you Amy only you, You only have to ask!" "Uuhhhhhhh! I will! I will! Ohhhhhhh, Dadddddddyyyyyy!" My moans and pleadings became louder and more frequent as my climax built, and Mark began to feel the old familiar feeling in his balls as he too got ready to shoot. He didn't want to cum, yet. He wanted to keep fucking this gorgeous vision for as long as possible... to feel the tightness of my hot young pussy-hole gripping his cock... to hear me squeal with delight and to stare into my pretty young face as they arched their backs and squirmed my hot, naked body beneath him in orgasm. It was pure heaven! Just as he knew he couldn't hold back any longer, Mark felt my pregnant body convulse and shudder beneath him my arms pulling tightly around his neck and my coltish legs clenching him between my open thighs. He began to fuck me hard and fast just as a huge wave of pleasure swept over him. Then, as he felt his cock start to jerk, he buried it into my hot little slot to the balls, squirting his load deep up inside my quivering young belly. Again and again his sperm jetted into the tight warmth of my cunt. He wasn't surprised he had so much cum left for her he has been saving his cum for Amy and Amy only. Each spasm of his cock brought another wave of pleasure, and it seemed it would never end. Seven, eight, nine times he felt spurts of cum shoot into her, even as his shaft was beginning to soften. He was amazed. He'd never cum that hard before only in His Amy. My tightly-clasping l cunt continued to hold him inside me even after his cock began to lose its hardness. Mark felt his lover's slippery little pussy contract around him ever so often and i grind my hips against his, the lingering sensations of my orgasm making me shudder softly with pleasure. Finally Mark rolled off and lay beside me, stroking my swollen abdomen I just smiled and closed my eyes dreamily, enjoying the attention. I snuggled up against Mark as he stroked my cum-filled cunt with one hand while fondling my breasts. Mark raised his head and kisses me as he runs his knuckles down my cheek "I will never hurt you again" it made the perfect ending to the perfect night.

1 month later things had settled into a regular routine for me even though I was supposed to only be 3 months pregnant it felt more like 6. I was at the clinic with the rest of the ladies as Cheryl was checking me out to make sure everything is OK but Cheryl has a worried look on her face as she scribbles something down on her notepad "You are progressing a lot faster than a normal pregnancy does I think you really need to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy your blood pressure is very high Amy". I look at Cheryl with worry in my eyes as I rub my swollen abdomen "Cheryl I'm scared I just want my baby to be healthy". Cheryl grabs me by the hand "I know and I promise you that I'm gong to do everything I can to make sure you and the baby stays healthy". But Cheryl and Amy were both hiding a secrete that neither of them wanted anybody to know about and that was the fact that Amy was already a half of a vampire passed down from her mother's side of the family what Amy had not told her husband's was that when she was younger her brother and father had tired to sell her to the highest bidder at an auction but her mom who Amy loved more than anything had died that day trying to save amy. The memories Amy had blocked out as time went on but the pain was still there "Cheryl what are we going to do"? Cheryl was not sure what they should do but she needed to talk to her friends to see if they could offer any help the problem was if Kane found out what and who she really was hell would probably be unleashed on earth so she wasn't going to reveal who she was unless it was deemed necessary "Cheryl I need you to promise me something". "Anything Amy" Cheryl says as I sit up wit her help "If anything happens to me promise that you will take care of her". I say with tears in my eyes "I don't have any family and I don't trust a lot of people". I say as Cheryl grabs my hands squeezing them there is a knock on the door as me and Cheryl both wipe out tears away as Heather peaks her head around the corner "Hey girl"! I say as I climb off the table and hug her "You look like you are about to pop". She says as she laughs and runs my belly as my little girl is kicking up a storm "She doesn't stop does she". I laugh "I swear it feels like there is one than one child in this womb". I say as I groan and waddle my way towards the front desk where Scarlett is in a conversation with Baron "Hey how's my sister and my nephew's". Baron says as she places his hand on my belly and kisses me on the lips but it was a light peck nothing like the kisses I shared with Jax, Mark or Roman but just a simple peck they were the only family that I had and we protected each other just like a family should. The business was booming even more so now that Mark and Jax had joined their clubs together they fight for the territory that Mark use to have was up for grabs and apparently more than one club thought they had the rights to the land. I helped out with restocking supplies and helped Scarlett and Harlow since I couldn't b on my feet for long periods of time without my feet swelling and my blood pressure either shooting up too high or bottoming out because my little girl was sitting on sciatic nerve. "Go home Amy". I stick my tongue out Cheryl as I head to the back to put away somethings that came in the mail "Amy I'm being serious you can't be on your feet like this". "Cheryl". Then before I can say anything else everything goes black as Cheryl tells for help and she lowers me to the ground next thing I remember is waking up with a cool wash cloth on my forehead as I realize that I'm at home in bed I growl and try to sit up my heading was pounding. "I told you to go home didn't I"? I look up and see Cheryl standing there with her arms folded I roll my eyes as sit up and I head towards the bathroom "Yes" I say as I turn on the water and strip my clothes as I step under the hot spray moaning as the water hits my body everything in my body hurt and my stomach was so rounded that I could not see my feet I knew that Cheryl was only trying to help me out I wash my hair and body then step out as I dry off and head into the room as I grab what I need and quickly dress as I look at Cheryl "Sorry" I say as I turn towards Cheryl "I just don't se myself sitting at home doing nothing". I say as I slip on some clothes and climb back into bed as I snuggled under the covers "you will have to learn to just relax and stay calm before for the sake of your babies". Cheryl says as she hands me a water bottle to sip out of I take a few long gulps as we look towards the door as Jax, Mark and roman all step into the room as they rush to my side as they all three look me over to make sure I'm ok "Amy". Jax says as I place my finger over his lips "I know what you are going to say and I promise I will stay in bed". I say as Roman pulls me into his arms as he crushes me against his chest "We love you Amy and we just want you and the baby to be OK". Roman says as he kisses the top of my head combing his fingers through my hair getting all the tangles out for me Roman helps me back into bed as he settles next to me "Well Amy I'm here if you need anything at all please don't show up for work tomorrow we will be OK without you" Cheryl says as she bugs me and she leaves and all three of my husband's turn towards me "What". I say as Mark yanks the covers off of me and Jax strips me, Roman parts my legs as he buries his face between my thighs causing me to arch my back "We know the perfect way to help you relax". Mark says as he strips, taking his semi erext dick in his hands S he brings to stroke himself as he watches roman eating me as Jax presses his dick to my lips encouraging me to open a he slides his dick between my wet lips and I use my hands and mouth to suck him off. I moan as Roman slides two fingers into my wet cunt as I push my hips forward pressing his mouth into my pussy "Goddamn look at that pussy gushing". Roman growls as he sucks on my clit "Fuck". I moan as Roman lifts up grabs my hips and impales me with his hard cock as I gasp out wrapping my legs around him encouraging him to move being careful of my stomach Roman runs my clit with his thumb as Jax continues to fuck my mouth as Mark sucks a nipple into his mouth. My whole body was tingling with desire that was building in my core Roman flips me so that I'm on my hands and knees grabbing me by my ankles he pulls me towards him as he teases me by running his cock up and down my sopping wet pussy "Fuck your so wet and tight". Roman says as he sinks back into me as I look up at Jax who learns down and kisses me on the lips "I love you". He whispers in my ear as he moves his hand on his cock as roman fucks me hard I moan as I can feely pussy muscles tighten as roman grunts but then suddenly pulls out "Hey"! I say but don't ggrt another word out as Mark takes his place "Hush woman you will get to cum". Mark says as he flashes his fangs at me while he pushes into me as I push back against him as I arch my back as Jax again places his cock at my lips as I suck him and Roman at the same time. My moans and their growls and grunts the only sound in the room but right as I'm about to come Mark pulls out and I pout all three men laugh as Jax lays down on the bed and looks at me "Ride me". Jax says as I straddle his lap and I hover my pussy over him as I lean down and we kiss as he shoved his upwards "Jax". I moan into his mouth as he grabs my hips and encourages me to move as I lean up and arch my back as I move myself on jax as Mark kisses me on the lips as roman has one nipple on his mouth and mark has the other "That's it our bitch, cum for us". Jax growls as he uses his thumb to rub my clit while he has a hold of my hips while he fucks me I cum….. hard as I scream out my pleasure as Jax thrusts one last time sending his seed deep inside of me as Mark shoots his seed on my breasts and Roman cums in my mouth but I soon blackout as Jax carries me to the bathroom where he bathes me and then carries me to the bed. "There is something about her I can't put my finger on". Mark says as they all stand around the bed watching Amy as she sleeps "You got that right she definitely is not your typical human female". Roman says as he runs a hand down his face and yawns they all smile as she groans in her sleep as the baby kicks, and moves insife of her "I can't wait until the baby is born she is going to be beautiful". Mark says as he looks at Jax and ran "We eventually will have to bring her over". The look on Jax's face was unreadable he was on the fence about turning Amy she was so young and innocent and he had already done so much damage to her "Jax have too or the delivery could kill her". Mark says as he nods his head "We will let her rest we need to have a meeting chuck, is asking to meet us all three of us" they all kiss Amy on the lips and leave her to rest they had to make a decision soon and her life depended on that decision. I wake up the next morning stretching as I sit up in bed I look around and notice that I'm alone with Cheryl's warning still shouting in my head I climb out of bed heading to the bathroom where I shower and get ready for the day I shave and then dress in my scrubs I pull my hair back into a bun as I grab my purse and keys and head downstairs thinking I'm going to run into one of the guys I'm surprised to find myself all alone a note left on the kitchen table catches my attention

Amy Our Queen

We had to go to the clubhouse we will be gone all day. Answer your phone when we call and make sure you have that pussy ready for us tonight.

JMR

I sigh as I fold the note and head out the door even though I knew I was breaking the rules I just couldn't sit at home all day and do nothing it would drive me crazy I get into my car and sit there for a minute I couldn't go to the clinic because Cheryl would call Mark, Jax, and Roman before I even got into parking lot. I roll my eyes and remember I had a house call to make I grab my phone and punch in the guys number "hey is this Ben"? "yes is this Amy". "Yes it is". "I just got a call from the clinic saying you had to cancel today is everything OK". I roll my eyes that had to be Cheryl's doing "no you don't have to cancel everything is OK. Send me your address and I will be there right now away". "Are you sure". "Yes". "Ok it's 1025 Mountain Side Road". "Thanks see you in a little bit". We hang up the phone and I punch in his address into the GPS and I crank my car up I was actually feeling great today plus I really needed the extra cash I head in that direction hoping that my husband's would understand. Just as I'm about to pull into the clients driveway my cell phone beeps

" Jax- Hey babe I just wanted to check on you. We have a run to do today so we will be a little late getting home but Cheryl will be by the house after work to check on you.

"Amy- I'm great miss you already I can't wait until you get home tonight so I can have your arms wrapped around me". I hit send and wait for an answer as a few seconds later he sends a reply back.

"Jax- Ok we love you but if you need anything don't hesitate to call we can send some of the prospects to do the run".

"Amy- OK love y'all".

I put my phone in my back bag with all my supplies and I pull into Ben's drive way as I grab my stuff and I ring the door bell. Ben was a young guy from a MC that was a friend to Jax and Mark that had come into the clinic with a gun shot wound to the shoulder and I had been coming to his house weekly to change his bandages and clean his wound.

"Hey Amy come on in". Ben says as he opens the door and I follow him inside as he takes in my belly that seemed bigger since yesterday he leads me into his kitchen where I set up my supplies and get everything ready as he hands me a bottle of water.

"You look like you are about to pop".

I laugh and nod my head as he slips off his shirt and I wash my hands and slide on a pair of gloves as I look at his wound and smile I remove his old bandages and throw them away as use a cleaning solution and clean the wound and use a cotton tipped applicator to clean all the debris out of wound and then put some ointment around the wound as I put new bandages on his wound and tape the bandages down as I throw away all the dirty stuff and Pat him on the shoulder.

"Ok your wound is looking so much better we will probably do about 4 more visits and then your clear".

Ben goes to thank me but I'm holding onto the chair not really feeling so hot he goes to reach for me to offer me to sit down but he shouts as my eyes roll into the back of my head and I'm out cold. He catches me and carries me over to the couch as he quickly dials the only person he can think of. He dials the clinic's number

"Scarlett- SOS Free clinic how can I help you".

"Ben- Hey Scarlett this is Ben Smith".

"Scarlett- Hey how are you"

"Ben- I'm fine I was calling because Amy came over to do my wound care dressing and she passed out. I have her on the couch and she is OK but I need help".

All he could hear in the background is cussing and people rushing around as he tries to hear what is being said.

"Scarlett- We are sending help now".

He thanks Scarlett and hangs up the phone as he tires to call Jax, Mark, and Roman but none of them are answering the phone is cusses as he hands up the phone and waits for help to arrive. Cheryl on the other hands is flying down the road trying to get to where Amy is at while trying to also get along of Jax, Mark, and Roman but she doesn't reach them so she calls her cousin Baron.

"Cheryl- Baron! I need you help now!

"Baron- Cheryl what's going on are you OK"?

"Cheryl- Hell no! Amy was supposed to be at home on bed rest but she doesn't fucking listen she snuck out and went to see her client that has his wound care done at home. Well he just called the clinic and told Scarlett that Amy passed out".

"Baron- Shit! OK well Jax is in the shop let me tell him whats going on and we will all go over there".

Baron says as Cheryl arrives at Ben's house as she knocks on the door she sees that Mark, Roman, and Jax along with Baron have also gotten there as well. Cheryl gets inside taking out her stethoscope she listens to Amy' breathing and heartbeat as well as the baby she sighs as she thanks the heavens they are both OK as Amy starts to come around. My eyes flutter open as I look up and I see Jax, Mark, Roman, Baron, and Cheryl all looking down at me. I groan not really wanting to face them right now as I go to sit up and get off the couch but I'm stopped before I even move.

"Jax- do you care to explain that little stunt you just pulled?

I look down and blush I really couldn't explain myself other than I didn't want to be stuck at home all day. I can see their facial expressions change they were all more worried than pissed off. Mark teleports me back to the house...Cursing in tongues...Ben hears Mark say "Woman I love you But Damn your pushing me...I Otta Beat that pretty Ass red."..Ben laughs hearing his longtime friend get frustrated with his Mate...As everyone leaves Ben asks Cheryl to let him know how Amy is..."Before or after I kill her." Cheryl growls at Ben...Ben just laughs and says Cheryl your a feisty little thing I feel for Kane .. He let out a loud booming laugh. Cheryl just gives Ben a smile getting in the car... As I'm sitting on the bed Mark, Jax, Roman, and Cheryl are staring at me I knew what I did was wrong and my baby's health and my health was at steak.

"Jax- I'm so disappointed in you Amy. Love do you realize how dangerous it was for you to go out by yourself like that"? You could have been hurt as well as our baby girl".

"Mark- Love we just care and everything we do we do because we love and care about you. You aren't just a woman carrying another humans baby. You're a human carrying not just a vampire's baby but a king's child".

"Roman- you have got to start taking better care of yourself for you and the baby. We love you but you have pushed us to the point where you are either going to stay at the clubhouse with us or you are going to have to be watched 24/7.".

I sniffle as I look up at my husband's I didn't mean to make them mad. I look at Cheryl and she just shakes her head I knew Cheryl was just concerned about me and the baby and I didn't blame her if she was pissed off at me.

"Amy- I know what I did was stupid I put myself at risk as well as the baby's. I will do as I'm told for now on". I can feel the tears at the back my eyes as I wipe them away I rub my ever growing baby bump and I feel my little girl kick. Jax, Roman, and Mark climb onto the bed and take me into their arms as I lean on them realizing that for the first time I was actually scared of what was to come. We fall asleep that way our legs and arms tangled all together with each of their hands or arm resting on belly. I wake up the next morning snuggled next to Mark as I bury my face in his chest inhaling his masculine scent he runs his hands through my hair as he kisses the top of my head. I notice Roman and Jax are not in the room as I look up at Mark.

"Mark- so I guess you are the one designated to watch over me today".

I smile as he kisses me pushing me down against the as he runs his hands over my body as I moan having three husband's was definitely tough but I would trade it for the world. Mark stops at my stomach as he kisses my bump he stares at my stomach and then at cusses as he watches her stomach grow right in front of his eyes. He cusses as he jumps off the bed yelling for Jax and Roman to get their asses up the stairs pronto. Jax and Roman rush up the stairs as they look at Amy and then look at Mark.

"jax- what's going on Mark"?

Mark points to my stomach as he tells them to just watch. As they are all staring at me I blush this was very awkward they watch as my stomach grows again and then they are all cussing and trying to get a hold of Cheryl so mark calls Kane.

"Mark- get a hold of Cheryl and get a hold of her now"! Mark screams into the phone as they watch the baby move in her they al look at each other again with shocked expressions on their faces

"Amy- what is the big deal"?

"Jax- what's the big deal?! Your stomach is growing at an alarming rate I have seen many human vampire pregnancies but something about this is completely fucking different". Jax says as the only thing they could do was wait for Cheryl to get there.

At the cabin….Cheryl was checking on Heather and the baby both of them appeared and checked out great. Jordon was a little over six weeks old now and he was a whopping 12 pounds and 13 ounces and 31 inches long! Heather had healed up great and was ready to get back to work.

"Heather- so am I cleared to go back to work? Heather asks as she wrings her hands. Even though she loved staying at the cabin and not to mention that Opie was a welcome sight to look at she was ready to make some money and get her own place. She was so thankful to Amy for giving her a full time job after she got done with maternity leave she was so glad to be away from chuck and his MC that was one MC she never wanted to ever have to deal with again.

"Cheryl- Yes you are cleared to go back to work". Heather jumps up hugging Cheryl as Kane comes bursting through the door at a break neck speed.

"Kane- Jax, Mark, Roman, and Amy need you". Cheryl says goodbye to Heather and kisses the baby as she rushes out the door and gets into her car as she heads towards their house. Kane never bothered her when she was at work and with a client but for him to come get her she knew it was an emergency Cheryl arrives at the clinic where Kane had told them to go as she goes Kane pulls up behind her on his motorcycle as she rushes inside where she finds Amy laying back on the examine table with Jax, Mark, and Roman standing around her. Amy had a worried look on her face as her husband's are trying to stay calm themselves.

"Cheryl- what's going on"?

"Mark-Her stomach is getting bigger every couple of hours and there is a lot of movement for just one baby".

Mark says as Cheryl washes her hands and slides on a pair of gloves as she brings the ultrasound machine over she lifts up amy's shirt and puts some ultrasound jelly on her belly as she looks at her as she watches her belly grow "Holy shit". Cheryl says as she puts the wand and begins to move it around. "Well there is baby girl's heart beat". Cheryl says as she continues to move it around to see if she can see anymore and then to surprise they find one but three more babies "Well apparently you are pregnant with quadruplets "WTF" Amy says as she looks at Cheryl in shock "What the fuck did that happen". Amy says as Jax, mark, and Roman kind of snicker but she kicks at them not really in the mood for jokes right now.

"cheryl- when you are in heat for your mates your body craved their seed...At the time of ovulation in a vampire you can produce multiple egg what eggs are not fertilized are stored for future use"?

"Jax, Mark, Roman- VAMPIRE"! Cheryl and Amy look at each other knowing their secret is out of the bag Cheryl fills them in on what she knows about Amy.

"Cheryl- Well apparently Amy has a dormant vampire gene that is passed down from her mom's side. Her father and brother tired to sell her to the highest bidder but her mom put a stop to that. Her mom died trying to protect Amy from these evil men who only wanted to use her as a breeding vampire".

Jax, Mark, and Roman all look at Amy who has tears in her eyes. This was not something she wanted to talk about but she didn't really have a choice. They all watch in amazement again as Amy's stomach grows again as they watch the babies kicking and stretching as Amy let's out a blood curdling scream as she sits up and looks down her water had just broken then there is fill blown panic as Jax and Mark make phones calls to get Harlow, Scarlett, Bailey, and Heather to the clinic so they can help Cheryl with the c section. Cheryl helps Amy changed out of her clothes as she lays down completely naked in the table. Cheryl preps everything for the c section but Amy begins to bleed.

"Roman- Why is bleeding"?

"Amy- They are trying to bite their way out of my body".

Roman kisses her on the lips as Harlow and the rest of the women arrive and surround Amy as Chery explains everything to them.

"Harlow- how did she manage to keep this from mark, Jax, and Roman since they are full blooded vampires"?

"Cheryl- because it was lying dormant in her system but this is going to make things a little more complicated".

"Bailey- you can say that again we are dealing with more than one baby's? Cheryl looks at her shocked that she knew Amy was having more than one baby.

"Bailey- come on look at her stomach she was getting bigger everyday did none of y'all not notice"? Cheryl looks at Mark, Roman, and Jax then looks at Kane, Harlow, Bailey, Scarlett, and Heather. Amy was a big part of all their lives she touched each of them in a different way and Cheryl made a promise to herself that she would save amy no matter what it took.

"Cheryl- Amy is a big part of all of our lives we owe it to her to save her and the babies".

"Amy- You know I'm not dead yet I can hear everything your saying". That was their comical relieve for the day but the laughter was soon cut short as Amy let's out this ungodly scream as she clutches her belly.

"Amy- I feel like they are clawing up my insides please get them out". Amy doubles over as an audible breaking fills the room as Amy is laying on the examine table whitening in pain. The ladies rush around getting Amy ready as they move her to the largest room that they have so there will be enough room for everyone. Amy looks around "Where is Jax". She gasps out as Jax rushes to her side as she reaches her hand up and strokes his face "I love you". Jax kisses her on the lips "Everything is going to be OK love". "Just make sure our baby is safe". She looks up at Mark and Roman who also kneel down close to her "Same goes for y'all and if y'all ever do this to me again Im going to rip your nuts off and shove them down your throats". Amy growls out as everyone wants to laugh they the situation was too serious for that "What was the ripping sound". "that was the placenta detaching from the uterine wall". "Oh fuck". " I scream the pain was unbearable one baby was pretty bad but triplets! "It hurts, it feels like I'm being scratched and bitten from the inside out". I yell as Cheryl being the awesome friend and surgeon she is holds up a needle "I'm going to give you an epidural Amy that way this is a life easier for you". Harlow, Scarlett, and Heather help roll me to my side as Bailey ushers Mark, Roman, and Jax to scrub up in case they have to help Cheryl in anyway. "How are feeling Amy". I look up at her and smile "Fine" Cheryl nods her head and places sterile cloths all around as she searches for baby 1. I start to pull her out she comes out head first no problems.. I smack the bottom to make the baby cry..."What the fuck are you doing". Mark screams at Cheryl who just rolls her eyes as she explains why she had to do that. As she pass es the baby off to bailey who vigorously rubs baby 1 a girl down as Roman walks over looking at their daughter. " She is beautiful Jax she is the spitting image of you and Amy". Roman says as he slaps Jax on the back. Cheryl feels around for baby 2 which would be a boy but he comes out breached feet first and comes out screaming..."Oh yeah that is definitely your son Mark Callaway" as he is screaming his lungs out... Cheryl passes him to Scarlett to get him cleaned up. "oh shit". Cheyl mutters as she notices that Amy is really starts to bleed..."Kane I need you to push on her belly Roman, Mark, Jax you three need to make a decision now on what y'all are going to do she is bleeding badly! I'm gimf to get the baby out"! Cheryl as well as Harlow, Bailey, Heather and Scarlett are covered in blood as I get baby 3 out and hand him off to Heather so she can clean him. Baby 3 is not breathing "My baby please help my baby"! Amy screams as Roman is in tears pleading with Cheryl to help their baby. The baby is blue...Everyone is worried as Cheryl with her angelic touch and ways baby3 starts to breathe and cry...I looked at all three daddies They had tears running down faces..

Amy lays on the examine table a blessing mess she has stopped bleeding and things were looking bad. Jax, Roman,


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca Lee Teller

Roman Legacy Reigns

Marcus Legend Calaway

Jax, Mark, and Roman all stand around the table where there wife was laying. They are at home and had already bitten her and injected their venom into her but now started the long process of waiting to see what happened. It had been only 2 days since she had given birth to the babies and she was healing but very slowly some the brushing was going away but her body was still very weak. Today Cheryl and Kane were bringing the babies up to the house so their daddies and mommy could spend time with them. "Jax why don't you go see about the door and I will clean Amy up". Jax turns around to see Cheryl standing with her arms crossed as she looks at Amy he can see the pain on her eyes for her best friend in her eyes as she turns her away from him looking at Amy. "OK" Jax says as he pushes away from the wall and Cheryl replaced the empty blood transfusion bags which had a mixture of Jax's, Mark's and Roman's bloods mixed together Cheryl changes Amy out the dirty clothes and begins to bathe her body as she had tears in her eyes she brushes out Amy's hair and then slips a purple dress on her it was sleeveless and was cut to around the knee. Cheryl had brought the kids with her today in hopes that would help speed along Amy's recovery just as she is finishing up Kane walks into the room with Rebecca in his arms "Hey bestie, I brought somebody who loves you". Cheryl says as she takes Rebecca from Kane's arms and legs Rebecca play with her mom's hair. The babies were growing rapidly even though the babies were born two days ago they were already a month old. Mark and Roman bring their sons in to see Amy as everyone's emotions were kind of high "Hey beautiful the boys are here". Mark says as he lets Legacy and Legion touch their mom as the kids are around the notice that her color is coming back everybody looks at each other and tension all of a sudden leaves the room. "we will take the kids and head home when she is ready let me know". Cheryl says as her and Kane gather up the kids and their things and head out after Jax, Mark and Roman say their goodbyes. Mark and Roman had to make a run but Jax had been staying by Amy's side since she got home as Jax watches her figure begins to fill out and her scars begin to disappear her insides heal back up as her broken ribs are fixed. Her hair becomes thicker, fuller, longer Jax smiles as he watched her breasts become fuller and her lashes longer. Her transitioning was almost done as he waits for her to open her eyes. I open my eyes everything is cleared magnified, and clear as crystal I look at Jax and smile as he holds his hand out I take his hand as he cups my cheek "Your so beautiful". Jax says as I look up at him desire was plain to see in my eyes he leans down kissing me as our bodies mold together "Where are the children"? I ask as I begin to walk away but he stops me "We need to get your hunger under control". Jax says as he pulls me into his arms "Mark and Roman will be here". Before Jax can finish Mark and Roman come into the room "You look even more beautiful than before". Roman says as he kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck as Mark comes up behind me kissing my neck as I lean back into his. I was so turned on who knew being a full blooded female vampire could have me almost about to orgasm just from being kiss I press back against Mark grinding myself against him as he reaches around pulling my dress up he cups my ass his fangs bite into my neck as I cling to Roman as he bites me on the fleshy part of my breast as Jax comes up to me as he runs his hands over my flesh and he bites me on the thigh causing to cum instantly Jax who is closest to that area turns his head and buries his noise into my crotch as he slides my panties down as he cups my ass as Mark kisses me as he leads my mouth towards his neck "Bite Amy get your fill" Mark coaches as I bite down tasting the coppery taste of his blood as my sexual arousal heightens as Mark pulls away and I turn towards Roman as I begin to feed off of him. This time my nipples tighten and harden against the fabric of my dress Jax begins to suck on my clit as he slides two fingers inside of me as I arch my back Jax stands up as he offers me his neck and I bite him feeding off of him. Each of my husband's tasted different and each husband's blood had a different effect on my body I moan Jax's blood made me feel like I was floating I pull away licking the wounds closed as all three men kiss, lick, and suck on my body "Fuck me, fuck me now". I say as I push Jax up against the wall not realizing my own strength Jax laughs as Mark and Roman pin me against the wall as Jax slips my dress off and runs a long talon down the front of my body. "Welcome to the dark side". Jax says as Mark reaches down and begins to run my clit "I think we are going to have a lot of fun with you". Mark says as I laugh and I push him against the wall as I unzip his pants and take him into my mouth "Oh shit woman". Mark growls as he runs his fingers through the back of my hair as he begins to fuck my mouth "That's it bitch suck your husbands dick". I feel Jax grab my hips as he shoved inside of me causing me to arch my back as Roman stands beside Mark as I suck one and then the other as Jax hits it from behind. Jax pulls out lays back and shoved his cock into my ass as Roman kneels in front of me "Hope your ready because we have been waiting 2 days for this". Roman says as he begins to push his cock inside of my pussy as him and Roman find the right rhythm together I moan as Mark places his cock at my lips and I take him in moaning as the sensation causes a vibration on his cock "Yea baby work that hot fucking mouth on this dick". He growls out as Roman an Jax fuck me into Oblivion Mark shoots his seed deep down my throat as Roman and Jax both find their releases as collapse on top of Jax who doesn't seem to mind my position at all "Come on we got some training to show you". Jax says as he helps me up and we dress as we head down to the part of the house that Jax and the guys had made into a full size gym with a sauna included. "Now that you are a vampire and a full blood at that there are certain powers that you are going to have to learn to Garner control of". Jax says as he looks me up and down he stares at me and I automatically know what he is doing "Ok Jax get out of my head". "That is one thing you will be able to do and that's rad people's mindset comes in handy to those of us who don't belong to the devil". Mark says as he stands in front of and goes to punch me but I block him his swing stops in midair as if he was going it in slow motion and I simply move out of the way and knock him on his ass as Jax and Roman laugh as Mark arches his brow at me "Not bad for a newborn". Mark says as he picks himself up "Well that power to slow things down definitely will come in handy if you are ever in trouble let's see what else we can learn about you my wife". Mark says as we exchange blows and we each figure each other out pretty quickly. I can fill this power radiating from my fingers and a shiver runs up my spine as I look at Jax and I focus on him and I fill this energy start to come out of my body and surround whoever I'm with. Jax, Mark, and Roman all looked at me shocked as Mark tires to hit Jax but he is stopped. Roman tires the same thing and it's like he is pounding on air. "No fucking way". Mark says as he picks me up wraps me in his arms and spins me around as I laugh "What's so funny". "You are a shield Amy". "A want". I ask as Jax grasps me on the shoulders "Let me explain". We leave the gym and he leads me towards the library where he pulls out a book on different powers and what they allow you to do. "Its says there is only one woman in our family history who had this power and it's….my mother in law"?! I say as I look at the print again but sure enough her name was right there plain as day "you are a lot like mom's is also very independent and strong willed shit you have to be with our dads". Roman says as him and Mark laugh as Jax sits down in the chair beside me "Amy this shield gift is very important if something you to ever happened to or the kids we got to be able to know that you know how to use this gift". Jax says his eyes are pleading with mine "I promise". Jax and Roman apparently ready to party they had shots and a cooler of beers with them along with some smoke so they could roll up. I take a shot and down it as Jax pulls me into his arms as I hear Mark say something about "Nice ass. I strip off my dress bend over the table and stick my ass in the air for him "Well what are you going to do big daddy". I moan as I wiggle my ass for him and he is behind me faster than I thought he would be. Mark growls as he runs his hands over my ass globs "Damn your pregnancy made your body even more fucking amazing" Mark flips me so I'm on my back as he parts my legs and runs a long talon down my front as l arch my back I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into my wet folds Mark leans forward bringing my leg forward as he begins to pound my pussy while Roman and Jax look on while their brother lays the pipe. Mark kisses me our tongues dancing together as the sound of our bodies slapping together fills the air as Jax and Roman roll up a joint and light it up. "oh Mark". I moan as his cock pivots in and out of my pussy "Goddamn you drive me fucking crazy". Mark growls as he nibbles on my ear lobe I run my nails down his back as he had me pinned down "Oh fuck Mark"! I can feel my muscles tighten around his cock as he picks up his speed pounding into my tender flesh as I feel his fangs brush against the nape of my neck I could tell he was close every time his fangs descended I knew he was close but just as we both are about to cum Jax's cell phone goes off "Hey man what's going on". "Your fucking kidding me". Those words stop Mark dead in mid stoke as he listens to Jax talking "Ok we will be right there"? Mark pulls out of me roughly as I sneak off the table and quickly dress as Jax address Mark and Roman about what's going on. "Some of the strippers from club Diamond Dolls have been murdered". Mark pissed off that we were not able to finish when we were both so close flips over a table and slams his fist into the wall I had already slipped my dress back on and I wrap my arms around mark "we can finish when you get back". I say as we kiss and I rub his stiffly growing erection "I promise". Mark growls as he kisses me and then they get ready to ride I kiss all three of them as I watch them ride off towards the clubhouse already ready for them to hurry back home. I head back into the house and I decided that a nice hot shower will do since I had to go pick up the kids in a little bit I smile as I remembered the conversation that Mark, Jax, and Roman had with Kane when they had asked Kane and Cheryl to keep the kids for an extra night while me and the hubbies had some adult time together "Are you fucking kidding me? Those kids are the devils kids! Rebecca thinks it's ok to climb everything, and legacy thinks it's ok to whip his shit out and piss wherever he wants and Mark your brat is worse than the other two! I'm ether getting pissed on ,shit on, of fucking spit up on my new leather vest is covered in baby spit up". Kane yells his face as red as lava. Mark, Jax, and Roman all bust out laughing as they slap Kane on the back "One day my brother you will want for nothing else". Mark says as Kane hangs his shoulders and growls "Ok but I swear I'm not nobody's personal fucking babysitter y'all better start paying me"! As I laugh at the memory my cell phone beeps as I slide the screen and put the call on speaker as I continue with drying off and getting dressed. "Hey girl I was just about to call you and let you know I was about to head your way". I say as Cheryl laughs and I can hear the kids in the background laughing and cutting up. "How have the kids been". I ask as I pull my hair up to deal with later as I dry off, and lotion my body down as I slip on a pair of panties and a bra "Well I was calling to tell you that Mark had called and said he needed us to keep the kids for one more night because something came up". I place my hands on my hips as I sigh and I can't help but smile my husband or husband's I should say always were one step ahead of me "Well I don't know if Kane told you what happened but several of the ladies from the strip club The Diamond Dolls that the club owns were murdered". "Oh shit your kidding me"?! Cheryl says as she gasps "No that's probably why when you talked to him he sounded a little irritated and mean was because we were literally in the middle of doing it when the phone call came through". Cheryl who was as real as you could get busts out laughing the kids were growing away to fast at 6 months old they were already a year old but I bet you are wondering how they reached that age so fast and the answer would be that because they are full blooded vampire and not half breed that would be the reason why. "Well I have no problem with keeping the kids they definitely keep me and Kane on our toes". Cheryl says as she laughs as she has to get Rebecca down from the bookshelf she was climbing on I talk to the kids for a little bit and then I realize what time it is I dress in a pair of black lace panties and a match bra as I take my hair down and I brush it out as I leave it long and wavy as I head into the leaving room where I don't t lights and I set up a bunch of candles all around the house as I set up three chairs all right next to each other as I spray on a little bit of their favorite perfume on. I brush my teeth and use mouth wash as I wipe my mouth off and then head back downstairs to wait for them to return which isn't long I smile to myself as they open the door and are shocked to see me standing there I direct them towards the chairs where they sit and I blind fold each of them. "Our wife has become quite the little sex kitten,". Jax says as he goes to touch me but I smack his hands away "Not yet". I say as I go up to Roman and kiss him on the lips as I straddle his lap and begin to rub against him my breasts brushing against his face as his hands are on my hips as I grind against his hardening erection but just as he goes to reach for me I leave him and straddle Jax next I kiss him on the lips and I begin to grind against him "Fucking tease". Jax says as I bite my lip and smile I moan as Jax brushes his face against my breasts as he licks down between them causing me shiver "Your so bad". I say I leave him and then I stand before Mark sometimes his presence alone was enough to scare the shit out of me I straddle his lap and grind against him as I sit on his lap and lean down . Mark runs a hand down my back as I lean back and press myself against him as Mark growls in my ear "Your going to pay" he says as I'm the one who laughs this time and kneel between his legs unbuttoning his pants and take him into my mouth as I begin to suck him "Your going to enjoy every second of this". I growl as Mark grins and leans back into his chair as he runs his fingers through my hair "Fuck your mouth is fucking amazing". He says as I get him right up to the point where he is about to come and I pull away "You have got to be kidding me". Before I can move Mark has me straddling him and he pushes my hips as I sink down on top of his shaft as Roman and Jax are now standing beside him. Jax grabs my hair and gives it a gentle tug as he kisses me as Mark is sliding his shaft in and out of my pussy Jax reaches down tearing the panties away as he runs my clit I moan as roman sucks and licks my nipples "you thought you could tease us and not finish what you started". Roman says as he kisses my mouth as I use my hands to please him and Jax as I ride mark but something inside of me changes and I morph. I run my nails down Mark's back as my fangs graze his neck like he had done me so many times Mark responds by picking me up and slamming me against the wall as we kiss he fucks me hard and fast as the sounds of hour bodies slapping together fill the room. I sink my fangs into his neck as we both cum the taste of his blood didn't stop me from being sexually sedated I wanted more. I turns towards Jax as he shoves inside of me and I moan but this time I'm bent over the table as he drills into me as I suck Roman off. "Fuck woman". They both growl as I push myself back against him as Roman runs his fingers through my hair as he fucks my mouth "Harder fuck me harder Jax". I moan as Jax grabs me and he sits down in a chair as Roman straddles me as him and Jax find a rhythm that's good for them as I'm clawing, and scratching their skin I growl I can feel my body spinning towards release as Mark is jerking himself off watching us "Oh fuck, that's it yes fuck that pussy Roman". I moan as he pounds me harder as Jax wraps an arm around my waist "You like when two of us fuck you at the same time" Jax growls into my ear as I respond by cumming hard but it doesn't slow down Roman or Jax who continue fucking me their thrusts are relentless "Ready". I look up and as Roman picks me up and carries me over to the couch I laugh as Roman sits down and he slides his massive cock back into my soaking wet pussy as we kiss as he runs his hands down my back cupping my ass as he spanks one ass cheek I moan as Jax resumes his position behind me a he slides back into my ass and I'm sandwiched between Roman and Jax and I love it as Jax pushes into me it pushes me towards Roman I feel my fangs descend and I graze them across Roman's neck I can feel his cock twitch inside of me and I let out this laugh that sounded nothing like me. Mark comes up and gives my hair a yank "Our bitch likes being man handled huh". Mark says as he leans down and kisses me nibbling on my lower lip I moan into his mouth as I use my hand to bring Mark pleasure "Suck me beautiful". Mark says as we switch positions so I can take Mark into my mouth every hole was full and I couldn't ask for more. Each husband provided something different for me Jax bites one side of my neck as Roman bites the other causing me to orgasm on the spot Mark who is kissing me bites my lip where most women would freak out or be turned off it causes me to cum again I cling to Mark as Jax and Roman slide out of my body and Mark bends m over the couch shoving his cock into me as I push back against him. But me being stronger than I realize turn and I push him against the wall as we kiss the moisture between my legs dripping onto my thighs as I pull Mark's hair exposing his neck "You belong to me". I hiss at Mark and then turn towards Jax and Roman "The same goes for you too". I hiss at them as mark, Jax and Roman laugh as all three of them surround me I moan as I can feel how turned on I'm by just standing in front of them "You don't have to worry about us straying we will always belong to you". Mark says as I run a long talon down his front I turn towards Roman and do the same thing but Jax walks up to me and I inhale his scent I growl my stomach was on fire and in need of blood. "I'm hungry". I say as Jax steps up and offers his neck to me I lick where his other his pulse is at I bite into his neck as he fingers fucks me I pull away from him as he smiles licking his lips as Mark steps up next we kiss as my tongue slides down to the base of his neck he cups my ass pressing me against his hardening erection as I bite into his neck savoring his taste as he grinds against me as I pull away and then Roman steps up as I bite into his neck as he runs my clit causing me to moan as I use my hand to jerk him off after I finish feeding from Roman he kisses me as Jax and Mark surround me as all three of their hands are on me. "Its our turn now". Jax says as he picks me up an carries me towards the bed where he lays me down and all three of them climb onto the bed with me I growl as Jax is between my legs as Mark and Roman are on either side of me. Jax pushes his cock into my already wet folds as Mark and Roman pinch and roll my nipples between their fingers I arch my back as all three of them bite me at the same time as my body goes spiraling into a massive orgasm "Fuck". I scream out then I'm out as sleep takes over.

Jax- "How is this even possible"? Jax asks as he looks at Cheryl who is going over Amy's new blood work with him, Mark, and Roman. Cheryl shakes her head not even sure what to say or do another than go back to research she was worried about Amy truly worried.

Cheryl- "To be honest Jax I don't know how I'm going to explain this to you but… Amy is also a witch". Jax looks at Cheryl and is floored! He was turned on but didn't want anybody to know his Amy was definitely one of a kind and he was proud that she was his wife….but that made turning her into a vampire a little more complicated.

Jax- "How do you know she is a witch it would not show up on her blood work". Jax says as he flips through the paperwork that Cheryl laid before him, mark, and Roman.

Cheryl-"Its just an instinct I guess you could say but the question is how are going to get to turn into a full. I'm going to turn her into a full blood. Other than that everything checks out the way it should the babies are healthy and growing as they should". Cheryl says as she files Amy's paper work in her drawer at the clinic Cheryl was honestly really worried about her friend but they only thing she could do was make sure she did everything as her doctor to so right by her.

Amy-Thank you so much for watching them" I tell Kane as her makes sure that all their bags are packed and ready. I hated putting anybody out my kids were my responsibility to raise and not anybody else's but Kane and Cheryl had made sure the kids were well taken care of while I was transitioning.

"Kane- it's not a problem they drove me nuts the whole time but there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for any of you guys". Kane says as he helps me load the kids into the car and I hug him I turn to leave but there is something that I got to tell him now or I will never get the courage up.

Amy- "What are your intentions for Cheryl. I don't mean to pry but I just got to say if you don't plan on being with her or pursuing her than let her move on with her life. She is a diamond Kane and she deserves to be treated like a queen". I turn and get into my SUV and drive off. I smile as I look in my rear view mirror Kane was pissed but I said what I needed to say and that's all there was to it.

I get the kids home and I feed them lunch then we all take a nap even though the kids had been born less than a month ago they had the appearance of much older children. "mom cuddle with me". I smile as I lift Rebecca into my arms and carry her to my bedroom but Legend and Legacy also end up in my bed all I laugh as all three kids cuddle under the covers and we pass out. Jax, Mark, and Roman enter the house and notice the kids and Amy's stuff in the kitchen but don't hear anything. They walk to the bedroom and notice all four of them passed out in the bed. A part of Jax, Mark, and Roman's hearts were complete at the sight of Amy and the kids together. Jax knew something wasn't right with Amy and he knew they needed to figure out what was going on with her before it's too late!. Jax had a feeling that her father was involved more than any body realized with the death of Amy's mom. The boys wake up and throw themselves in Jax's arms "We missed y'all"! They both say at the same time as Mark and Roman walk into the room "dad". They both shout as they each run up to their fathers who take them into their arms "Dad why is mommy sleeping vampires don't sleep". Legend says as he looks at Mark who sees the worry in his son's young eyes. "Daddy doesn't know baby but we are going to find out I promise". Legend nods his head "Can we do something special for mommy"? Legacy asks as he looks at Roman "Yes what do you want to do". Roman asks as Rebecca wakes up and holds her arms out for Jax "We want to throw a party for mommy on her birthday". Legacy says as he looks at Amy and tears fill his eyes "We have to make her better" the kids say as Jax, Mark, and Roman all look at each other each of their hearts breaking for their kids they had to find out what was going on with Amy and fast! My eyes flutter open I felt much better I look up to see Jax, Roman, and Mark all looking at me as I hear the kids upstairs playing "What are y'all looking at". I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes and groan I thought vampires didn't sleep?. "The kids have something special planned for you". Mark says as he kisses me on the lips "Go on get showered and dressed we head to the clubhouse". Mark says as I climb out of the bed and head towards the bathroom I was actually left alone in peace I laugh to myself as I lotion my body and for the first time since being turned out look at myself in the mirror. My skin was perfect like porcelain, my lips full and red, with hair that was longer and fuller it felt to my waist, my breasts seemed fuller and my hips more tapered. I moan as I think about the activities of the previous night and I run my hands down the front of my body but a knock on the door draws me to my senses "Come on wife we don't have all day". Roman says as I shake my thoughts clear as I blow dry my hair as I slip on a pair of blue jeans boots and a tank top with a skull holding up a gun on one side and flipping the bird on the other I step out of the bathroom and I smile as the kids and my husband's are waiting for me "Wow mommy you look great"! The kids say as I pull them into a hug "Yall ready to go"? Jax, Mark, and Roman nod theirs heads as we gather the kids things along with sippy cups and load the SUV up. As we arrive at the clubhouse I notice there are no other cars and bikes there and if kind of make me wonder what's going on. Jax, Mark, and Roman grab the kids as we head towards the front door. As we walk in I yell as everyone jumps out and yells surprise as the lights are flipped on "God y'all scared me". I say as I take turns hugging each person "You look great today" I say as Cheryl winks at me I knew why she wore the tank top but it wasn't my place to say anything. "so do you"! She says as I lean down to pick up Legend who had his arms wrapped around my legs "What's wrong buddy". "nothing mom just wanted to be close to you". Legend says I kiss him on the forehead "Are you hungry"? He nods his head as I motion for Cheryl to join us as we go and grab some food "Mom can we sit with you"? Legacy asks as I nod my head "Daddy is too busy talking about club business". I nod my head as he climbs up beside me as well as Rebecca I make sure they all eat before I even tough my food which at that point I didn't feel like eating.

Kane spots her from across the room not she was not a small woman by any means but she had a heart of gold and a pair of legs he wanted wrapped around him so bad he couldn't fucking stand it. Kane growls when she turns around and he sees her tank top before anything else is said he makes a b line for her wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her over his shoulder he isn't listening to anybody as he makes his way towards one of the back rooms where he can discipline her ass I private. Kane gets to the room and slams the door closed as he sets Cheryl on her feet but backs her up against the wall "What the fuck gives you the audacity to wear this shit". Kane says as he fists her tank top in his hands "I'm not your property Kane you don't own me". Kane laughs as he looks Cheryl up and down as he licks his lips "No but I will"! he says". As he gives the tank top one swift yank and it rips off leaving Cheryl in her bra she gasps as she tires to cover herself but Kane wasn't having it. He removes his mask revealing his true self to her he was afraid of rejection but now was better than never. "You are so handsome". Cheryl says as she brushes her fingers down his cheek as his breathing calms Kane unbuckled his pants pushing them down he steps out of them as he cups her breasts in his massive palms causing Cheryl to arch her back. Kane felt like he was on top of the world. Taking Cheryl into his arms he kisses her as she presses herself against him desire building inside of her. She is panting as Kane kisses his way down her body removing her bra as he sucks a dark nipple into his mouth. "ohhhhh". Cheryl moans as Kane slips a hand down her waist he removes her pants and panties and cups her most intimate area "You smell drives me crazy". As Kane buries his facebetween her legs Cheryl was in heaven! Kane reaches around and cups her ass "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard your goddamn head is going to spin". Kane says as he rips her panties off and uses his tongue to taste and tease her. Cheryl moans as she holds his head in place as he lifts one of her legs onto his shoulder. kane uses two fingers and pushes them into her tight virgin pussy "I promise I'm going to be the only man to ever touch this pussy". kane growls as he feels her juices gush "Yea that's it woman see how wet I make you". kane says as he then stands up as Cheryl looks up at him and he kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "I want you". Cheryl says as Kane looks into her eyes "Your beautiful my queen". Cheryl melts at his words as he carries her towards the bed laying her down he settles herself between his legs she gasps as she can feel his erection pressing against her intimate area "He wants you just as much as I do". Kane says as he slowly pushes into her but stops before he hits that virgin barrier Cheryl pants as she fills him stretching her "I don't know about this"? Cheryl says as she grabs his shoulders ready to push him away but Kane who was harder than hell and about to bust wasn't about to give up that easily "Cheryl look at me". Cheryl looks up at Kane and she has tears in her eyes she truly was scared to death of being involved with somebody else because of all the wrong done to her "I won't hurt you, I'm not like others when I'm mated I'm mated for life". Kane says as he pushes past her virgin barrier and she goes to scream up he covers her mouth with his sliencing her scream as he begins to move at a slow pace giving her time to adjust to his size "Fuck your huge"! Cheryl moans as kane actually let's a smile come across his face as he picks up his pace "Fuck you feel amazing". kane groans as he licks her neck and then sucks a nipple into his mouth as Cheryl presses herself against him as her nails press into his back. He felt huge he filled her to the point that she was in pain but it was a delicious kind of pain that she didn't want to stop experncing "Who do you belong to". kane growls out as he reaches down between their bodies and rubs her clit causing her pussy muscles to squeeze his cock. "You". Cheryl breaths out as Kane kisses her as the sound of kissing and sex fill the air with the confession of her words that she belonged to him kane let's his demon side take control he begins to pound her pussy causing her to wrap her legs around his waist the feel and look of white skin pressed against her darker skin tone set him off. He flips so that she is on top embarrassed because she was a bigger woman kane takes a hold of her hands and gently guides her in what to do. Cheryl begins to move herself on him as he grips her thighs as he pushes up into her. Cheryl arches her back as she can feel this strange tingling sensation begin in the pit of her stomach. Kane flips once again as holds her pink pussy open as he watches himself move in and out "Fuck yeah" kane growls out he thumbs her clit causing her body to jerk "Oh Kane, harder". Cheryl pants outs as that tingling begins again "That's it come for me" Kane says as he kisses her as she moans into his mouth as she lets go screaming her whole body trembling as she clings to kane. The sound and feel of her cumming sends kane into overdrive as he fucks until he cums sending his seed deep into his womb as he collapses on top of her. So many thoughts were running through Cheryl's head at the moment they had just crossed that line in their relationship where there was no turning back. "Stop over thinking things and let's just enjoy each other". kane says as he kisses her again "But it's my bestie's birthday party". Cheryl says as she pouts and Kane busts out laughing as he looks down at her "Well I guess I could let you spend a little time with her". Cheryl laughs as Kane let's her sit up as she heads to the bathroom to get dressed and freshen up but her mind was still spinning at what had just happened her and Kane had actually did it Cheryl takes a quick shower and then dresses as heads back out to the room where Kane is at the door holding out his hand "You ready"? Cheryl nods her head as she takes his hand and they head back out to the party hand in hand. Amy spots Cheryl and waves her over "And where have you been"? Amy asks the smell of alcohol on her breath "Just preoccupied". Cheryl says as Amy arches her brow and laughs "Preoccupied huh, more like getting your brains screwed to death". Cheryl blushes as she lowers her head and Amy follows leaning her forehead against Cheryl's "I promise I won't say anything" Amy says as Jax comes up behind her and whispers something in her ear that makes her shiver "After the kids go to bed". Amy says as she kisses him he walks away to go talk to Kane who is smiling at Cheryl who was beyond on fire for him. "It's time to sing Happy birthday". Mark announces as the lights turn low and Roman brings out a cake S everybody is singing Happy birthday to Amy who is beaming from ear to ear "Now make wish". Jax says as Amy moves her hair out of the way and blows out the candles "What did you wish for mommy"? all three kids ask at the same time as they look up at her with love in their eyes "Now if I told you it wouldn't come true" Amy says as she kisses each of her kids on the cheek and cuts them each a slice of cake "Oh boy! cake". Legacy says as he digs in without getting a fork first "Easy kid you don't want to get a sugar Rush do you"?! Roman asks his son as he looks up at ran and nods "Of course I want a sugar Rush I want to stay up tonight to watch TV". Legacy says as Roman laughs and ruffles his son's hair "I love you Dad"? Legacy says as Roman wipes icing off his face it was a moment that had just about every female in the clubhouse in tears to see how much Roman had grown and changed since all that shit happened years ago. As the party winds down and everyone begins to clean up everybody says their goodbyes as the guys are loading their stuff and the kids into the SUV "Thanks for everything" Amy says as she turns towards Jax "It wasn't our idea". All three of them say at the same time as we all turn and look at the kids "We did" the kids say at the same time as they also yawn at the same time Amy can feel the tears prick th back of her eyes "I love you". Amy says as the kids smile through the sleepiness as I turn around in my front seat and relax for the ride home as we gather the kids and their stuff we change them into night clothes and tuck them into bed. I stand at the bedroom door to Rebecca's room she was my only little girl and she was growing faster than the boys were. I feel arms slip around my waist and I lean back again Jax who nuzzles my neck "She is beautiful". "Just like her mom". Jax says as he pulls me closer to him "Did you have a great birthday"? Jax asks as I nod my head and leave Rebecca's door cracked in case she woke up in the middle of the night I do the same thing for the boys Legend and Legacy as I head to my bedroom slipping off my boots I rub my feet and sigh it sometimes felt so good to be barefoot I slip out of my clothes and step into the shower wanting to wash the smoke smell off of me. After climbing out of the shower and drying off I slip into a night gown and head towards the bed where Jax, Mark, and roman are waiting for me. "You look amazing in just a night gown" I smile as my vampire thrust takes over and I clutch my throat all three are at my side as Jax helps me sit down in a chair "Ate". Jax encourages as he parts my legs and is between them as I lick my lips as my fangs descend and I bite into his neck as my pussy gushes and I can feel his cock pressing against me as I pull away from him, Mark takes his place and I feed from him my taking his blood having the same affect on him that it did Jax, next Roman kneels in front of me as I bite down and this time I cum from the sensation as Roman growls and I can feel his cock I strip off my clothes exposing myself to all three of them as it's there turn to lick their lips "Drink from me".

That next morning I wake up groggy and in pain my stomach was in knots and I felt sick I groan as I make my way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. The guys had a run to go on this week I hated being apart from my husband's but this was club business so I had no say they had already left and I as I'm looking in the mirror at myself I looked pale but I was sweating but my skin felt cool. "Kids". I scream but before they can get to the room I black out hitting the floor hard "mommy, mommy"! Rebecca screams as she tires to shake me to wake me up but I don't respond "Legacy! go call Aunt Cheryl, Legend help me roll her over"! The kids were already teenagers 4 months after their birth and I was depressed they grew up way to fast but they were beautiful. "Should we call Dad"? "No they already got to much going on let's wait until auntie gets here". Legend picks me up and carries me towards the bed but turns me on my side as I start to have a seziure but thank God Cheryl rushes into the room with Legacy right behind her. "Kids go downstairs with Uncle Kane while I take care of your mom". Cheryl puts a cold compress on my forehead and takes my blood pressure noticing my heart rate was ridiculous she takes out a syringe that has a mixture of Mark, Roman, and Jax's blood this was not the first time this had happened but I had not had a spell in quite a while. as she injects the needle into her arm she watches as her friends color comes back and her heart rate returns to normal as well as her bp. It was weird I watched myself falling and I watched my teenage kids help me, I watched my best friend insert a syringe into my arm and then I floated back into my body as my eyes flutter open "Hey you ok"? I shake my head no as I sit up in bed and moan I felt like complete and total shit. "No". I say as I throw back the covers and try to stand up but I'm still weak "I need you to figure out what the fuck is going on inside of my body". I say to Cheryl as she smiles "I'm working on it I promise"! she helps me up out of the bed and I head downstairs towards the kitchen where the kids are at who rush to hug me "So glad you made mom feel better". Legacy says as he takes a bite of his sandwich and burps loudly "God your so crude"! Me and Cheryl say at the same time as the kids laugh "Mom there is a fair in town tonight can we go". I nod my head yes as the kids hoot and holler that must have been the answer they were looking for "I will see you at the clubhouse". Cheryl says as I thank her by hugging her and then I go to gather up my things in order to stay at Kane and Cheryl's place. At the clubhouse the kids we enter and us ladies head towards the kitchen to get dinner started "I have missed y'all". Trinity says as she hugs me and the kids "You too Trinity"All three kids say as we start on dinner that would be served tonight about an hour after we arrive I wash my hands and head towards the parking lot to grab something out of my car but gunshots begin and panic sets in as I rush to see where my babies are at "Mom"! the kids say as I hug them to me I look up and see Chuck standing at the front door "Shit"! I say as chuck looks at me and smiles he rushes towards me and the kids before I even had time to respond he grabs me as his side kick grabs all three kids as I scream and claw him as he carries me out of the clubhouse along with several of the other women as I frantically search for my kids "Let me go you sorry piece of shit". I shout as I kick at him but he grabs me by the wrist and shoves me against the truck wrapping his hand around my throat "You will pay for this". I gasp out as tears escape down my cheeks and chuck laughs as he kisses me he pushes me into the back of the truck with the rest of the ladies as we can't help but wonder who and when our men where going to come and save us. About 30 minutes out of town the truck and trailer we were in came to a stop and we are lead out one by one as I'm shoved down to the ground and kicked in the stomach "Hey don't do that to my mom"! "SOS Whore"! The man yells and then spits at me as his buddies and him are laughing as the kids rush over to check on me "mom are you ok"? "Yes baby" I say as I pick myself off the ground as I pull my kids into my arms "I'm so glad you kids are ok". I say as we are pushed towards the clubhouse that belonged to The Grey Wolves MC Chuck who was the half brother of Mark and Roman was the president over this MC. I had heard a little bit about Chuck and was warned that he was a bad man from what Heather told us and I was scared of what was going to happen to me and my children. As we are shoved inside we are gathered with the rest of the ladies that were taken. Leah, Trinity, Leahlae, Scarlett, And Harlow. I didn't see Cheryl and I didn't see Bailey who was out of town anyway I sigh as us women form a circle and put the kids in the middle for safety and protection. "Don't use your powers". I whisper to the kids as they look at me like I'm crazy "Why". "Because we don't want any more trouble than we already have. your father's will be here soon k promise". I kiss and hug each of my kids as the front doors to the clubhouse swing open and Chuck along with my father comes strolling through the door "What the fuck". "Well hello dear daughter". My dad who's name was Fredrick Winchester he was well know for gambling all his money away and leaving his family with nothing "What are you doing here dad"? I ask as he lets out a loud boisterous laugh and licks his lips as he turns towards Chuck "Should we tell her"? Chuck nods his head as he looks at me and smiles "Your mother was a good woman, she was pure in more ways than one. She knew I was going to sell your dumb half breed ass to the highest bidder but she didn't get to tell you who you really are"! my dad says as he grabs me by the arm and drags me towards him "No don't hurt our mom"! Legend shouts as he stands with his hands balled into fists "Oh I have grandkids"?! Fred asks as he looks at me and his evil smiles reaches his ears "Leave them out of this"! I yell as he laughs at me and makes a b line for Rebecca I put myself between him and Rebecca as his hot foul breath is in my face "She looks just like you and that bitch of a mother you have". I slap him across the face as he takes a couple of steps back "You don't have the right to speak of my mom that way! She was a good woman and you and my brother ran her into the ground"! I yell as he punches me in the stomach and I double over as Trinity and Leah help me up and I can feel the tears burning my eyes as I look up at him "You will meet the same fate as your mother you worthless whore". Chuck picks me up and slings me over his shoulder as he carries me up the stairs and towards his bedroom where he closes the door "Strip". I shake my head no as she backhands me and I stumble as he rips my clothes off as he roughly fondles my breasts as I can see his erection pressing against the front of his jeans "I can't wait to feel what Jax, Mark, and Roman have been getting every night he laughs as he unzips his pants and he shoves my face into the mattress of his bed as pulls my hair and shoves into me as I freak kicking back and clawing at his arms as he hits me with belt causing me to cry out as he rapes me leaving me a sobbing mess as he finishes up and leaves the room as I huddle in a ball and shiver as I try to gather my wits I fall into a fitful sleep ready to be back with my husband's.

 _Amy, Amy where are you at daughter. I look around in search of a voice that sounded and felt like home. I see my mom we are standing in a field of wild flowers it was our special place where we would go to relax and get away from home. My mom opens up her arms to me as I rush into them as she runs her fingers through my hair as she lifts my eyes up towards hers. "There are some things that you need to know about yourself Amy I know you have probably been experiencing some pretty weird stuff so let me start from the beginning. Your father's side of the family comes from a very powerful witch coven they were good people at one point in time but that changed when one of their own fell for somebody who was already dead. You are a vampire and a witch Amy because one of your father's ancestors fell in love with a powerful vampire king but her family was not happy. They cursed that bloodline for centuries to come that's why your body is rejecting the vampire inside of you. The only cure for you is the kill that last link drink his blood and cleanse the bloodline."_

I wake up in a panic and I realize I'm naked and then I remembered what happened before I fell asleep. I sigh as I climb off the bed and walk into the bathroom and wash up. Everything hurt my head was throbbing and I missed Jax, Mark, and Roman just as I'm dressing Chuck comes walking into the room "Come on you need to feed". I shake my head no i didn't want to feed from anybody but my husband's "Eat or starve"! he yells as I shrink back scared he was going to hit me again. He grabs me by the arm and drags me down the stairs as he comes into the kitchen where the rest of the women are who are eating a breakfast of cold scrambled eggs, grits and bacon I turn my nose up as a plate is shoved in front of me. "Eat this then you might get some blood whore". my dad yells at me as he slaps me in the back of the head. "Where are my children"? I ask as Chuck points to a door that leads down to the basement of the clubhouse "Where all good dogs should be kept wait until we marry off that little witch of yours she will definitely bring us in some money". I gasp as I jump up and make a b line for the basement not caring about the repurcitions I race down the stairs to find all three of my kids laying on old cots with tattered blankets to cover them up. "Mom". Rebecca says as she rushes into my arms as does Legend and Legacy I kiss their faces which are smudged with dirt and brushes as I try to hold back my tears. "Are you ok mom"? They ask as I nod my head "When is dad coming"? I shrug my shoulders not really having a answer for them and it broke my heart for the first time since I had birthed them I truly didn't have an answer for them. "Dad will find us mom I promise". Legend says as I nod my head "I'm sure they will until then I want y'all to be strong for me, especially you Rebecca these men are evil. Legacy and Legend I want y'all to protect her at all costs". They both nod their heads as we hear the basement door open and we go silent so they don't hear what we are talking about. "Come on your father wants to see all of you" Chuck says as he slaps me on my ass on the way out "Don't disrespect me in front of my children" I growl as he just laughs and shoves us in the direction of which he wants us to go. Jax, Mark, and Roman drive at a break neck speed to get back home to the clubhouse. when they got the call that not only Amy and the kids had been kidnapped but that all their new prospects were dead. Kane had been shot, as well as Seth and Dean who had not gone on the run but were staying to make sure everything was ok. Jax jumps off his bike as he comes bursting through the clubhouse doors and sees that Cheryl and Bailey are working on the wounded men and had turned the clubhouse into a make shift hosptial! /operating room. "Who took them". Cheryl looks up from Dean who she is stitching up and she has tears in her eyes. "Chuck and his MC ambushed the club shooting anybody who put up a fight they took Amy the kids, and severa of the other ladies including Harlow, Scarlett, Renee, Leighlae, Leah, and Trinity". Cheryl says as she stitches Dean back up and then moves to Seth who is laying on the table sedated as Cheryl begins to work on him and Bailey begins to work on Kane as he is withering in pain Mark noticed the color of his skin and he freaks "Bailey you have got to get that bullet out of him it's a goddamn wooden bullet"! Mark screams as Bailey springs into action removing the bullet and then watches as his skin regrows over the bullet hole as Bailey steps back as Kane sits up he looks up at Cheryl who rushes into his arms and they kiss "Let's go get these fuckers"! Kane says as they head towards the door as they ride towards the cabin to formulate a plan since Heather knew the clubhouse better than anybody. "No" I say as chuck forces me to my knees as he tires to get me to suck him off but he grabs me by the back of the hair and punches me in the nose sending me backwards as I scream out in pain as he fingers me but the more i faught him the more turned on he got he stands over me as he jerks himself off and then shoots his load onto my face "Have a strawberry cheesecake bitch"! he says as he shoves me back to the ground I cry as he leaves the room it had been a week since I and the kids had been captured but it felt more like a year. I was depressed I was for sure that Mark, Jax, and Roman would have found us already and taken us home. But during that week my mom had been coming to me in my dreams telling and showing me how to use my powers which Chuck did not know about I sit up and wipe my tears away as my body slowly begins to heal itself. The kids were doing ok but they just as well as I were being beaten and forced to watch me get raped and beaten something that my teenage kids should have never to witness. My dad knew something was going on with me so the other day he sat me down and revealed the real reason my mom had died. A fresh batch of tears stream down my face as I go over the shit my mom had been through. My dad and my brother totured and killed my mom because they didn't want me to know about the past and who I truly was killed because she stopped me from being sold to a prince who was greedy and cared only about the fact that I was who I was a full blooded vampire witch. A smile spreads across my lips as I send something flying across the room but slow it down right before it shatters against the wall and I set the object down the dresser as Sean O'Heir walks into the room and he sneers at me "You need to feed" he barks and I groan I had been forced to fed from Sean his blood tasted like vile to me but I ate just so I was able to use my powers to help me and the children out. He grabs me by the arm his grip like iron as he drags me across the floor as he pulls me towards the stairs and shoves me down them I cry out as the other ladies gasp and try to rush to my aide but Chuck and several of his minions stop them as the kids cry out for me "I'm ok I promise". I say as I stand up and put a fake smile on my face and join the group but Chuck decided to make an example out of me in front of his friends "Tonight I'm going to make you mine". He growls as I groan I hated to break out my powers tonight but I certainly did not want my kids to see me that way "On your knees vampire whore". he says as I listen but I whisper the words that my mother had taught to me in a dream and I feel this engery emerge from me and wrap this warm bubble around me. Chuck goes to grab me but he bumps into something "What the fuck". He mutters as he tries to step to me a 2nd time but he again bumps into something as I look up at him a cackle comes out of my mouth as my eyes are glowing "Oh shit" my dad mutters as a voice that ain't my own comes out of my mouth "Your a fool Fredrick did you think you could keep my spirit out of our daughter"?! Fred (my dad) jumps back his face pale and ashen as he begins to tremble "How does it feel now the the truth is out you snake"! Chuck looks at me and then looks at Fred who is trying to make his way to the front door "I wouldn't do that if I were you". I throw my hand out locking down all the windows and doors as thunder claps and lightening flashes outside I could feel the engery building up inside of me as I turn towards Fred and i gaze at "What you don't recognize your dear wife, the one you and our own son murdered because you didn't want Amy to know well she knows now dear husband and by tonight's full moon her transformation will be completed and there is nothing you can do to stop it"! Thunder claps again as a flash of lightening strikes sending everything pitch black as the only thing that can be heard is the sound of Rebecca's laugh as her spirtit departs my body. I hang my head as I catch my breath whatever just happened to me I look up as my dad is shocked and chuck looks like he could spit nails "So this bitch is even more special than I first thought". chuck says as he rubs his bands together and heads towards me "I wouldn't do that if I were you". Fred says but Chuck wouldn't listen he goes to grab me and I touch him which sends electric currents shooting through his body as he screams and falls go his knees shaking and drooling out the side of his mouth as Sean blind sides me as he forces me to let go of chuck but I turn swiftly but he grabs the kids and pushes them towards me as we all go tumbling backwards.

At the cabin.

"So what's the layout of the clubhouse Heather". Jax asks as he lights up a cigarette then remembers there is a baby in the house so they move the meeting to the outside so the smoke doesn't get in the cabin Heather grabs a piece of blank paper and begins to dra on that piece of paper where exactly everything was at the clubhouse "Jax these are some dangerous people I'm so thankfulthat you guys got me away from him when you or I can't imagine what he would do to my son". Heather covers her mouth with her hand as Opie pulls her into his arms he had stepped up and became a father to Jordon and a stable support system for Heather to lean on he kisses her lips as he turns towards Jax, Mark, and Roman "Heather has agreed to go with because she has keys to the clubhouse I want us to be very careful Chuck has people stationed every where". Opie says as Jax crushes out his cigarette and he downs the beer he had not been drinking he wipes his mouth as he looks at all the people that were gathered in this room together. "Our mission is to get not only Amy and the kids back home safety but the others as well we attack when they least expect it and we don't stop until every last member of that MC is dead if they escape we hunt them down until they are dead". Jax says as he motions for Bailey who steps forward "I want you to stay with the baby". she nods her head as she heads off in the direction of the nursery as the rest of the crew gets ready to ride out as they approach the clubhouse they Park their hogs where their motors can't be heard and sneak up to the property line as Heather starts to point out different things about the clubhouse "You will want to go in front the sides barley anything keeps watch over the sides of the building so an attack from there will less likely be noticed". Heather says as she shivers as memories of all the pain and suffering she has endured there was enough to make her 2nd guess her decision about coming to help out Jax but then the bitch side of her comes forward and she turns towards the MC "Let's roast these mother fuckers". Jax creeps up to a window and sees the kids being shoved at Amy and they all go tumbling backwards Jax is fuming inside as he gets ready to barge in but Cheryl's hand on his shoulder stops him "We don't want to ruin the element of surprise" she says and Jax shrugs his shoulders as she zips up into the air on top of the building shocking everybody including kane who is dumbfounded Cheryl was an angel and a beautiful one at that. On the count of three all hell breaks loose as the MC barges in with guns blazing as Cheryl swoops down and lands in front of Amy shielding her as Amy looks up Cheryl smiles "I'm getting the kids stay right here Jax, Mark, and Roman are coming". I nod my head as the kids knowing their aunt Cheryl they cling to her as she zips up again taking the kids with her as bullets and the sound of bones crunching fills her ears as she looks around at the chaos and sees her father fighting with Mark. With all the strength she can muster up Amy makes her way over to Fred and she knocks him in the back of the head with a glass vase he turns and lunges at me but I side step and I use all the powers both witch and vampire to bring him to his knees as he is pleading with me for his "Please Amy you wouldn't kill your own father would you". He smiles and tires to get me to change my mind like he did when I was a kid and well that may have worked back then but it sure as hell was not going to work now i bare my fangs as I rip out his throat and I suck all the blood that I can out of him as I drop his life less body to the floor as I turn to look at Mark as I faint and he catches me as he carries me out of the clubhouse as the rest of the guys are still going at it. "She looks better already like I think she might actually be a vampire now". I can hear voices but I don't know exactly who they are all I remember is ripping my dad's throat out and turning to look at Mark. I open my eyes as Mark, Roman, Jax, Cheryl, and all the kids are looking down at me "Does somebody have an eye problem"!? I say as I go to sit up and I groan I felt better but I guess getting beaten, raped, and totured for a month straight would make anyone feel that way. "Relax" They say as I roll my eyes but the kids pile onto the bed as they throw their arms around me covering my face with kisses as I laugh "It feels so good to be home". I say as I wrap my arms around the kids and I look up at my husband's "Kids can we have a few minutes alone". Jax asks as the kids follow Cheryl out and Roman closes the door behind them I was all of a sudden nervous I didn't like the look that the husband's had on their faces and I could only imagine what was going through their minds.

"How far along are you". I look at Jax confused and i arch my brow "What are you talking about". Jax sits on the bed and places a hand on my stomach as I felt a strong kick "You have got to be fucking kidding me". I groan as Mark, Jax, and Roman laugh "I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant". I ask more to myself but the guys answer for me "Because you were not all the way a vampire yet". "Well not shit Sherlock Holmes". I say as I climb out of bed and slam the bathroom door in their faces I was pregnant again and so soon after having Rebecca, Legacy, and Legend I was scared I knew this was going to be a trying time for me and my family but we had already been through so much I was pretty sure that we would be able to get through this. I turn on the shower and step under the spray as I let the hot water hit my body I was enjoying my shower a little much when I hear the door break away from it's hinges as Jax comes into the bathroom "Jax really"? I ask as I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around myself "Well you wouldn't answer when we knocked so we thought we would check on you". he says as he leans against the counter looking smoking hot but was I ready to take that step after what had just happened. "Come on we need to go get you checked out see how the babies are doing". "How did you know I was pregnant". Jax looks at me and smiles I have a connection so does Mark and Roman". I smile as he wraps an arm around my waist as he kisses me "I love you" he says as I dress then we head to the clinic for my checkup. 2 weeks later I find myself alone yet again as the guys were trying to figure out how to keep not only me and the kids safe but the clubhouse as well. I was starting to feel the baby or should I say babies kick more often now but mark, Roman, and Jax treated me like I had the plague. I sigh as I think back to the day of my check up Cheryl confirmed I was pregnant and heard three heartbeats this time she was excited but I was scared I almost died the last time I went to have my kids. "Mom are you ok". I look at Rebecca and smile she was the spitting image of me and Jax a perfect combination "Yes baby just catching some fresh air" I say as I sit down on the porch swing and she joins me as she lays her head on my stomach which was getting bigger by the day. "I can't wait to meet my new siblings"! she says as she rubs my belly "What do you say we take a trip". Rebecca looks up at me and smiles "Is dad coming". "no it's just me and your brothers". I say as a smile lights up her face and she throws her arms around my neck "Yes"! she screams as I laugh "Go go pack a bag we are leaving in a little bit". Rebecca scrambles off the porch swing as she runs through the house yelling "Legacy! Legend! come on we are going on vacation"! I smile but the tears blind me for a moment as I reach my room and pack a small bag for the trip I loved my husband's but lately I felt like me and the kids were more a burden than anything there was no loving family like it was before Chuck had taken us captive. I blamed it on myself because if I had no been kidnapped than the guys would not be so preoccupied with trying to make sure everybody was safe. An hour later we reach the cabin which Heather, Opie, and Jordon her son were staying at we had convinced Opie not to say anything because I knew the first thing he would have done was call Jax. "Heather! Heather! where is Jordon and Opie at"! the kids ask as they go rushing into the cabin in awe "They are swimming out back y'all go join them". the kids look at me asking for permission and I say yes as they rush off to get ready as me and Heather sit down at the kitchen table her with a cup of coffee and me with a bottle of water. "Is everything ok"? she asks as I look up and wipe my tears away "I feel like me and the kids are more of a burden to them than not. My pregnancy has added alot more stress to the whole situation they are scared to even kiss me" She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek "Amy you are the strongest woman that I know, you don't let anything break your spirtit and you are an amazing mother I'm sure that everything is going to be ok". She says as I take a sip of my water and look at the kids outside playing and my heart melts all over again "He is an awesome man". I say as Opie is battling off all the kids who decided to splash him at the same time "I was blessed when I met him" Heather says as she puts her cup in the sink and motions for me "Come on there is a spa that I have been wanting to try out in town and I know you would love it. Opie already said he would watch the kids while we went". I nod my head as she grabs her keys and tells Opie we are leaving "Bye mom". the kids yell as me and her head out the door for the first time in weeks I felt at ease and calm a big change from all the drama that had been going on in my life lately. chuck and his MC were still on the run hiding only God knows where and the only think of could do was pray he was found and killed before he could bring anymore harm to anybody else.

"Cheryl- Hey are you sure your ok. I can stop what I'm doing and come right now if you need me to". Cheryl says as I laugh and switch the phone to my other ear Cheryl had been a big support to me during this difficult time and I couldn't see leaving her in the dark about anything but she was currently away at a surgeon's convention and I didn't want her to worry. "No I promise I'm fine I know the guys are worried but they have acted like me and the kids don't even exist when we are at home". I say as I prop my feet up on the coffee table and I take a deep breath of mountain air after me and Heather had went to the spa yesterday I felt a million times better but it still didn't hit the hurt in my heart that was there for my husbands. "Ok well if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me I love you like a sister Amy" Cheryl says as we hang up the phone and I lean my head back it was only 8am in the morning and everybody was still asleep except for me I had always been an early riser and since I was almost a complete full blood now I didn't need as much sleep as before. I rub my belly as I I feel three swift kicks to my midsection and I smile I loved to feel my children kicking I always ended up with some bruising but I didn't care as long as my kids came out healthy that's all that mattered. Meanwhile across town Jax, Mark, and Roman had just returned home after spending three nights at the clubhouse they each head to separate rooms to shower and clean up as they meet back in the kitchen. "Where is Amy and the kids"? Mark asks as he takes a sip of coffee and looks through the house but are nowhere to be found. panic sets in thinking maybe she had been kidnapped again but the prospects would have said something Roman notices a note on the fridge and growls "She says that her and the kids are taking a little vacation because they needed the fresh air". "Bullshit". Jax says as he grabs the note reading it he crumbles it up in his hand "We got to find her" Mark says as he begins to make phone calls to find out where she is at but all along she was hiding right under their noses and they didn't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm convinced she doesn't want to be found". Jax says as he throws down his helmet and growls Amy and the kids had been gone for almost two weeks and no sign of them either they were hiding really well or somebody was not telling them any information. "Are you sure Heather and Opie are telling the truth? I heard a bunch of yelling over there the other day and I could have sworn that it sounded like Rebecca and Our son's". Roman says as he runs a hand over his face letting out the breathe he had been holding "I think we should take a ride up the cabin and check things out that's the place I would hide if I was trying to hide". Jax says as the guys jump on and ride up towards the cabin this time with the element of surprise on their hands they could catch Amy and the kids if they were not expecting them to show up. Jax, Mark, and Roman approach the cabin and hear kids yelling and playing in the back where the pool area is at "Well I'll be dammed". Roman says as they see Rebecca, Legend, and Legacy all jumping in the pool as Heather and Opie are watching them then they watch as Amy comes out side wearing a two piece that showed off her already growing baby bump she looked radiant and they all wanted to spank her ass for disappearing on them the whole club had been frantic in trying to find her they had interrogated all the old ladies especially Cheryl even though she was out of town they were pretty sure that Cheryl knew where Amy was at. "Legacy please don't run around the pool it's dangerous"! I shout from the desk as I grab the wood rail in front of me digging my nails into the wood as Heather comes up and rubs my back " Are you ok"? she asks "yes they are just very active today like they are excited about something". I say as we head out to the pool area as Heather grips my arm to make sure I don't slip as I go I can feel this engery that is in the air like lightening was about to strike I look around but don't notice anything different so I shrug my shoulders as I bed down to pick something then I remembered the last time I was pregnant the babies would always kick when Jax, Mark, and Roman were near I gasp as I stand up quickly and waddle my way back into the house as Heather is right behind me before we can go any further the front door swings open Jax had I a key I had given him months ago. "Well well well look what we have hear boys". Jax says as he steps through the front door and smiles at me and there is no stopping the wetness that forms between my legs as he gazes at me as Mark and Roman step up beside him as their nostrils flair and they smell my Arsoual blush as I try to cover myself up and squeeze my legs shut up it was too later. Jax walks up to me as he kisses my lips then moves down to my ear and then my neck as I moan "You ever pull a move like that again and we will be sure to make sure you don't sit for a week". I gasp as I feel a gush of moisture between my legs and I quickly gather up the kids as Jax buckles my seat belt and he slips a hand between my thighs causing me to moan "When we get home I promise that I will make sure you realize how much you are loved". He kisses me as the kids pile into the backseat and the guys smile as u crank the car up "We will follow behind you, we are heading to Kane's where Cheryl will be waiting for us" I look at them surprised as they laugh "Cheryl will be watching the kids this weekend while we spend some time together". Mark says as he winks at me and I nod my head as I blush "ok" I say as I roll up my window and I pull out of the driveway as the guys follow us on our bikes as we make the trek to Kane's house. Cheryl greets us at the front door as the kids hop out of the car and rush towards me Knocking her down in the process as they are happy to see her. "Aunt Cheryl! can we spend the night with you"?!?!? Rebecca asks as she looks up at me and Cheryl with puppy dog eyes and we both laugh as I nod my head yes "Oh yippee"! Rebecca says as she grabs her stuff from the car as well as Legacy and Legend so also as I pull them into my arms it was hard to believe that they were almost teenagers and that in almost a year they were fully grown and coming into their powers I smile as I kiss their cheeks as Kane walks into the room as the kids scurry towards the back where they was a whole room full of stuff for them. "You ladies have some explains to do"! Cheryl and I look at each other and smile as we turn towards our men "We don't know what you are talking about". we both say as Kane picks up Cheryl and pins her against the wall looking her square in the eye as Mark pushes me against the wall causing me to moan. I was not scared but I was wet and ready for him I gasp as he bends down to look me square in the eyes and I know I can't lie to him "I'm sorry". I say as he runs his hands through my hair "Did Cheryl know where you were at". Cheryl being my best friend but mark being my husband it was hard to lie to one about the other but mark had a way of getting the truth out of me even if I didn't want to tell "Amy". Mark says again his patience wearing thin with me as I look at Cheryl and mouth "Sorry". Mark presses against me a little more as Jax and Roman look at me with desire and lust in their eyes causing me to break "Yes all the ladies knew where I was at they didn't want to say anything because I made them promise not to say anything". I finally manage to get out as Mark hisses at me causing me to cum even though I didn't mean to he had an affect on my body I go limp in Mark's arms as he picks me up and I bury my face in his chest "We are heading out now just tell the guys to pick our bikes up later"? mark says as he carries me out the door and to the SUV where once we got home the Love fest would be unstoppable. The SUV pulls into the driveway was Mark heads upstairs where he runs a bath for me and strips me down as he places me in the tub after he removes his clothes he joins me as he sets me between his legs and massages my shoulders "That feels amazing"! I say as he kisses my neck causing me to press my back against him as he reaches around and wraps a tattooed arm around me "You ever take off with my kid again I promise you that the next punishment won't be as nice or easy". he growls as he turns me to face him as he washes my body paying extra attention to certain areas as I in turn do the same for him next thing I know he is standing above me with his cock right at my parted lips as he cups the back of my head "Suck me" he says as I take him into my mouth as he pumps his hips forward "That's it baby suck my cock real good". he says as lick down the sides and then back up as I go as far down as I can without gagging as I come back up and then move back down as he runs his fingers through my hair as he picks me up and sets me on the counter as he steps between my parted legs "You look beautiful with water beading on your body". he says as he runs his cock up and down my wet folds causing me to moan as he kisses me ramming his cock into me I gasp as he begins to pump in and out of my wet core as I wrap my legs around his waist and I wrap my arms around his neck as his finger tips are digging into my flesh "Oh Mark". i moan as he sucks a perk nipple into his mouth as I arch my back as he fucks me hard our bodies slapping togrther echoing through the bathroom "Fucking awesome" Mark growls as he looks down at his cock sliding in and out of my wet cunt I moan as I feel his cock grow and stiffen inside of me as I run my nails down his back as he picks me up without pulling out and he carries me into the bedroom where he lays me on the bed and steps back to join Jax and Roman. "Play with yourself show us how wet that pussy is for us". Jax growls out as I spread my legs and I run my hands down my body as I pinch my nipples licking my lips as my hands move down between my legs and I rub my clit making myself moan as I can hear my husband's pleasuring themselves. As I draw closer to my orgasm the phone rings and I close my legs as I climb off the bed to answer the phone as I somehow manage to piss off all three of my husband's. Mark grabs me hangs the phone up and tosses me on to the bed with my ass up in the air he goes my wrists and ankles to bed and I'm helpless I gasp as he snacks my ass causing me to moan and lift my ass up into the air as he him, Jax, and Roman take turns lighting my plump ass up. "Your going to learn to never deny your husbands". Mark growls into my ear as he runs his talons down my back causing goose bumps to raise up on my flesh. I look up and yell at Jax as I watch my phone smash and shatter against the wall "You ass". I shout as he is at the side of the bed in a matter of seconds as he looks down at me all three of their faces had morphed and I moan as I can feel the vampire rising within me. I arch my back as I feel my fangs descend as Mark, Roman and Jax run their talons down my body scraping my flesh enough to where they draw blood. Each licking and sucking at my body as my pussy gushes "Fuck". I moan as Mark kisses my lips biting my lower lip drawing blood as we are kissing and exchanging blood at the same time my lust gleaming in my eyes. I'm flipped back over onto my stomach as Roman grabs the paddle that I had been eyeing earlier and swats me five times on the ass my pussy convulsing with each away as Jax takes his turn and then Mark. By the time all three of them were done paddling my ass I was withering with want and need "Please fuck me" I growl as I pull against the binds that are holding me hostage they laugh at me as Jax climbs between my legs and I thrust my hips up "Easy love be patient". Jax coaxes as he runs a talon down my wet pussy lips as I hiss at him "So fucking ready" he says as he shoves inside of me as I scream out my pleasure as he fucks me hard and fast as he squeezes my breasts togrther licking and sucking on my nipples as I'm about to cum he pulls away causing me to growl louder than I intended to at him. He winks at me as Mark takes his place between my legs as he rubs the head of his cock up and down my wet folds pushing half way in but then pulling out the way out as he kisses my lips our mouths molding together as he shoves the rest of the way into me as I moan into his mouth "So fucking incredible". he says as he licks down the side of my breasts which had become fuller since I had gotten pregnant "Goddamn your tits are fucking perfect". he says as he lays his head against my breasts as he fucks me hard I wince and groan as I feel him grow inside of me but he strokes my reassuring me it's but he pulls away and Roman slides between my legs as he looks down at me licking his lips as he rubs his thumb over my clit which was already sensitive to the touch as he pushes his cock into my pussy loving the feeling of him feeling me completely up "Please... please let me cum" I beg as Roman smiles as he leans down our lips locking together in a passionate kiss as he runs his fingers through my hair "so fucking Beautiful". he growls as he pinches and rolls my nipple between his thumb as I squeeze my pussy muscles around his cock Roman looks down at me and his fangs descend "Your in so much trouble". Roman warns as he gives my hair a yank exposing my neck to all of them the mood felt different I don't realize what's happening until my hands are above my head as Mark, Roman, and Jax are all standing in front of me their cocks rock hard as they notice the blush covering my body and my baby bump which was bigger than the day before as Mark moves off to the side he grabs a couple of items from the Chester drawers I suck in my breath. He had pulled several things such as Vibrators, handcuffs, whips, a flogger nipple clamps, and hot wax I moan as Jax looses the rope on one side which bends me over then he tightens the rope back up as he places his dick at my lips as I open and begin to lick and suck his rock hard cock as Mark shoves into me from behind causing me to moan as Roman uses a vibrator on my clit as I can feel my body humming. "Oh shit". I say loudly as Roman switches places with Mark as I hear a loud snap and then we all go tumbling onto the floor in a big pile as Mark cradles me in his arms protecting me and the babies. I groan as I look up I'm laying on top of Mark who has his arm around my waist, Jax is laying between my legs with his head resting on my belly, and Roman has me under the breasts. I push all them but they don't budge I somehow manage to wiggle away from them and I take off at a run which leaves them dumb founded for a moment "That vixen". Jax says as he uses his nose and he bursts through the spare bedroom door thinking he caught her but he growls as he finds the room empty as Mark and Roman are laughing Mark gets a whiff of her scent and he makes a b line for the game room thinking he had found her but he growls as he also comes up empty handed. "Let a real man handle this". Roman says as he sniffs the air

and growls as he rushes down the stairs but before he gets to the bottom he looks back at Jax and Mark "We could always tap into her mind". Jax goes quiet for a moment trying to focus and he smiles at the thought that is coming through as Mark tries to focus also and he laughs at the thought that comes through as he growls as the thought was very sexual and naughty. Roman tries to focus also as he smiles his Amy was indeed a true vampire goddess. Meanwhile in the security room I'm laughing my ass off as i watch all three of them trying to find me. My cell buzzes and j answer the phone as it is Cheryl who is calling me back about a message somebody was at the clinic needing to get some consultation before their surgery. "Hey can you take that call for me I'm kind of busy at the moment". I say as I try not to laugh but I can't help it "You and those husband's of yours are always staying busy"! "Can you blame me". I say as I hear the room to the security room buck under pressure and I gasp "Gotta go thanks so much we will be by to pick up the kids later". we hang up as the door to the security room flies open and bangs against the wall as I back myself up against the counter as I stand there looking at three very pissed off, horny vampires. "There you are"! Jax says as he rushes to me pinning me against the counter as he kisses me hard his tongue dancing with mine as his erection is pressing into my side "Your going to pay for teasing us". He says as Mark and Roman come up behind me and beside me as Mark brushes my hair to the side and licking and sucking my neck as Roman is jerking his cock "Fucking tease". Jax growls as he lays me on top of the table in the security room as he opens a drawer and pulls out a dagger "I knew this was going to be a blood pact and I was scared I had never ingested all of their blood at the same time. Jax cuts his wrist, as well as Mark and Roman as Jax makes a cut in my thigh, one in my breast and one on my neck. Jax steps between my legs and hisses as he presses his cock into my wet folds causing me to gasp "Now you will be truly mated to us". Jax says as he begins to pump in and out of my pussy as I wrap my legs around his waist encouraging him to go deeper as I wrap my arms around his neck "Oh God". I moan as Jax kisses me pinching my nipple as my back arches as I press against him "Lower your legs". Jax commands as I do as I'm told but keep one leg wrapped around him as he pumps into me but holds his bleeding wrist to the cut in my leg as he sinks his fangs into my neck as we both explode into shards as Jax pulls away and Mark steps in his place. Mark kisses me as im still reeling from the orgasm that Jax gave me as Mark pushes his cock into me as I run my nails down his back as he grabs a hold of my waist and he licks a circle around my nipple causing me to dig my heels into his back. "Relax". Mark says as I lean back and he presses his bleeding wrist to the open cut on my breast as I have the same reaction as I did with Jax as Mark sinks his fangs into me as we reach that peak together as Mark steps away and Roman steps into his place. "I love you". he says as we kiss as I run my fingers through his hair as he fucks me hard and fast as our bodies are slapping together as Jax and Mark are jerking their cocks as they match Roman giving me pleasure as he leans up and presses his bleeding wrist to the cut in my open neck and I gasp as he sinks his fangs into the opposite side of my neck and we cum together as he growls pulling out of me as they rub my naked body with their blood as Jax steps between my legs again as he sits me up and pulls my ass to the edge of the table as I wrap myself around him as we kiss as our bodies which are slick with blood slide against each other as he gives my hair a tug. "You ready to be our mates heart, body, and soul". Jax asks as I nod my head and he lays me back on the table as we are both close to the edge as jax, Mark, and Roman all three bite me at the same time which causes me to scream out my pleasure as I suck Mark and Roman off as all three of them cum at the same time. Jax in my pussy, Mark and Roman in my mouth as I can feel my soul bonding to the three of them as I'm coming down off my high who knew having three vampire mates could be so utterly exhausting.

"I already told you I ain't nobody's damn free baby sitter"! Kane growls as his face is read and flushed as he is standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Rebecca was just coming out of the bathroom after having a hour long crying feast on the phone with her friend about the boy that she just broke up. "What's wrong with you"?! Kane asks as he has his hands on his hips as Rebecca is looking pale and flushed at the same time "I'm bleeding". she says as she leans in the counter for support "Bleeding what do you mean bleeding"?! Kane asks as it all of a sudden Dawn's on him as to what she is talking about "Fuck"! Kane growls as he grabs his cell and calls Cheryl as he can hear Legacy and Legend in the background talking about who's dick is bigger "Hey baby". Cheryl says as she looks up the clinic and then heads to hear car as she tries not to laugh but can't help it "Rebecca started her period" "Oh". Cheryl says as she cranks her car up and heads towards home "I need to know where your femine products are at". "Under the sink in our bathroom". Cheryl says as she giggles "I promise that I will make everything up to you"! "Just hurry and get your sweet ass home". They hang up the phone as Kane shows Rebecca to the bathroom and where l the shower products are as he grabs some of her extra clothes and hands them to her as he leaves and goes to dig through the kitchen cabinet for some pain relievers as he waits for Cheryl to arrive back home. By the time Rebecca gets back he hears car doors slamming as he sliently thanks the heavens and hells as he looks up at Rebecca who looked refreshed and had regained some of her color. "Are you ok"? Kane asks as he hands her two of the pain relief pills and a glass of water as she thanks them but then looks to left to notice that Legacy and Legend are standing a little to close to his favorite sword/knife collection. "You two might want to rethink that decision before you decide to touch anything over there". Kane's voice had changed drastically which was enough to scare the piss out if Legacy and Legend so they back away slowly as he meets Cheryl, Mark, Jax, Roman and Amy at the front door with fire in his eyes. "Take your brats and go"! Kane says as he points at Rebecca, Legacy, and Legend who were all leaning against the front porch railing as they all pout out their bottom lips which was something Kane couldn't resist. "Oh no! don't start that pouting shit with me because it ain't going to work". Kane says as storms off into the house as Cheryl and Amy look at each other and bust out laughing "Damn! I guess that means I cant keep the kids one more night". Cheryl says as Kane looks like he is about to loose his mind "Oh come on Kane you and Cheryl need all the practice you can so y'all can start having babies"! Mark says as he looks from Cheryl to Kane and smiles "Oh hell no"! both Cheryl and Kane say at the same time as Amy, Jax, Roman, Cheryl and Mark all bust out laughing as Kane blows out an exsprated breath as Cheryl walks up to him and she kisses his lips "What about that promise you made". he growls as the kids come running towards their parents. Rebecca looks at me and I pull her into a hug "Are you ok"? she blushes and she nods as she hands Jax her bag and she heads towards the car as Jax looks at Amy "Female stuff". Jax makes a disgusted face as Amy and Cheryl both start laughing again as the kids say goodbye to Cheryl and Kane and we pile into the SUV and head towards home. I could not believe the kids were almost fully grown a year after their birth! I try to hold back some of my tears but being pregnant didn't help either. "Mom are you ok"? Legacy asks as I look in the review mirror and nod "Just cant believe how fast you three grew up". I say as I rub my stomach ever since the four of us had bonded and shared and exchanged blood the babies had been extremely active "Mom your stomach is bigger than I remember" Rebecca says as she touches my belly but she jerks her hand back like something shocked her "Are you ok"? I ask as she nods her head yes "Yes just felt like jolt travel through me"? Rebecca says as she again places her hand on my belly and she closes her eyes as if she is making a connection with the babies. Rebecca smiles as she opens her eyes "I can't wait to meet them". she says as she grabs my hand and squeezes "They are going to be awesome siblings just like us there powers will be greater than ours". I look at Rebecca as she smiles and shrugs her shoulders one of her gifts was being able to see things before they happened "I love you Mom, Legacy, Legend and myself will all be here for you". I kiss her on the cheek as Legacy and Legend also touch my belly as all four of us feel a surge of energy pass through us as my babies in my belly are kicking and punching I laugh but double over as Jax flashes a gang at me "I can't wait to get these kids out of me I'm miserable already"! I say as Jax, Mark, and Roman laugh as we pull up at the house where Mark and Roman make sure I get into the house as Jax closes the garage and also helps me sit down on the couch "Mom can we have a girl's night just me and you". I nod my head as I look at the guys as all five of them have a pout on their faces "Oh hush you guys will be just fine Rebecca and I are just going to pop some popcorn and watch a movie plus we will be talking about female stuff that I'm sure you don't want to hear".

All the guys grumble as Rebecca and I laugh she picks out the movie while I go I to the kitchen and prepare the popcorn and our drinks as I set everything including some gummy bears for her and Starbursts and m and Ms for the both of us. I set the tray down on the coffee table as she puts in the first movie which was Steel Magnolias. "Thanks Mom, I wanted to ask you can i become a vampire"? "Why in the hell would you want to do that". "Well you don't have a period anymore and I do" "You don't want kids"? I ask as she blushes and then giggles "I have never thought about kids". Rebecca says as I squeeze her hand "Having you and your brothers was the most amazing moment of my life and now that I'm fixing to have your siblings I would not trade it for the world". I love your father very much as well as Mark and Roman and I'm thankful for everyday I have with y'all"! I tell her as I can feel the tears building in my eyes as she wipes them away "I love you Mom". "I love you too babe". I say as we focus on the movie and our snacks. "I still love that movie no matter how many times I have watched it". I say as I dry my eyes for the billionth time we had just gotten done watching Fried Green Tomatoes as I look over and Rebecca is sound asleep I smile as I kiss her on the cheek and I cover her up with a blanket to make sure she is warm. As I gather up all the trash and I take it to the trash can and then put out glasses in the sink. I make sure everything is locked up and then I head upstairs since all the kids rooms where does stairs I knew if there was any commotion Legacy and Legend would handle it. I climb the stairs and I make my way to the bedroom Jax and I shared even though I was in a relationship with all three men I was legally married to Jax. "I see you finally decided to join your husbands". Mark says as I yelp he had comes out of the shawdos which had scared the shit out of me "Mark you know better than that" I say as I punch him in the arm as he pulls me into his embrace as he runs his tongue and fangs over my neck causing me to gasp. "I need you" He growls as he strips off my clothes as he cups my enlarged breasts as he pinches and rolls my nipples between his fingers as I press back against him hissing as I feel the pressure building between my thighs. He reaches between my legs as he uses two fingers and pushes them into my wet pussy as i moan "Mark"! I growl as he finger fucks me right where I'm at "Fuck you smell delicious". He grunts out as he removes his fingers and licks my juices off his fingers he grows in front of me the vampire inside of him coming out as his fangs descend as I can feel that vampress rise up in me as i grab him and pull him towards me as we kissing our tongues molding together as I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into my wet folds "Don't stop" I say as he pushes me against the wall as my nails are digging into his flesh we are fucking hard and fast as he sucks a nipple into my mouth as I arch my back "I got to taste you"! I growl as my fangs elongate and I sink them into the side of his neck as he does the same to me the feel of us feeding off each other sending us both over the edge as we draw strength from each other. "Goddamn my woman is on fire" he whispers as he kisses my lips our blood mingling with each other's as we kiss he never pulled out of me as he begins to move in and out of me as I arch my back as I thrust my body against his trying to get him to move faster but he just laughs "Easy the babies". i groan even though I was pregnant didn't mean I was helpless Mark carries me towards the bed and he lays me down on my back as he slides behind me throwing one of his legs over mine as he enters me from behind as his hands are resting on my swollen stomach. I moan as he reaches down and rubs my clit while he is fucking me "Oh Baby". I moan as he kisses my neck while he cups my breasts running his thumbs over my nipples "Oh fuck" I growl out as Mark grabs my hips and slams into me causing me wince sometimes I forgot just how big he was but I love the feeling of his cock in me. "Harder". I moan he was teasing me he was going slow on purpose he knew how I liked it but he was driving me crazy Mark licks down the side of my neck as he turns my face towards him and we kiss "I love you" "I love you too". Mark says as the sound of his cock slamming into my wet pussy fills the room as I open my eyes as Jax and Roman are standing over the bed jerking their cocks as they watch Mark fucking me I growl as I reach out for Jax and he climbs onto the bed as he places his cock at my lips as I open and he begins to fuck my mouth as I massage his balls as he looks down at me "I love the way you suck me" Jax says as Mark continues to fuck me. Mark switches our positions so that I'm on top as Mark is in my pussy, Roman is in my ass and Jax is in my mouth. i moan at the feeling of being full. I lean forward as I kiss Mark as he spreads my ass cheeks for Roman as he is drilling my ass "Our bitch loves to be fucked". Jax growls as he puts his cock back in my mouth as I moan against his cock "And she is fucking fantastic". Roman and Mark say at the same time as they fuck me hard and fast but are careful of my stomach as I can feel my orgasm close as all three of their thrusts become harder causing me to burst into a million shards of light as I scream out my release as all three of them cum in me as I can limp against Mark who wraps his arms around me. "Y'all are going to be the death of me". I say as Roman cleans me up and they all laugh "but your already dead"! Jax says as we all laugh and I settle down next to Mark Jax is on the other side of me and Roman has his head resting on my stomach as I fall into an exhausted sleep. I wake up next to Mark snuggled in his arms it was just the two of us I look at the clock and groan it was only 6am but I had to pee I do my duty and then climb back in beside Mark as he wraps me in his arms "Good morning" he says as I groan and roll my eyes "Sleep" I say as he laughs and pulls me closer to him "Hey babe". I say as I look up at him "Yes". "can we have a BBQ at the clubhouse"? I ask as I reach down and I cup him in my hands as I can feel him growing as I smile and i love my hand up and down over his cock. He doesn't answer as I move down between his legs and I take him I to my mouth as he growls running his fingers through my hair as he holds my head in place as I move my mouth over his cock "Fuck Amy". Mark says as he thrusts his hips forward and I take him deeper into my mouth as I use my hand to cup his balls "BBQ". I say as I go back down on him and he tightens his grip on my hair as he growls out "yes" as I continue to give him head until he busts in my mouth groaning out his release as he lays back on the bed and laughs "You little vixen". he says as I look at him and smile "I don't know what your talking about". I say as he just winks at me and we get up and get dressed for the day lord only knows what today had in store for us. After showering and dressing then waiting for the kids to get ready it was almost 5pm before we leave for the clubhouse I smile as we pull up oh how I had actually missed this place believe it or not but this clubhouse was so much apart of our lives that sometimes the guys crashed at the clubhouse but I trusted them and I knew there place was always going to be beside me and the kids. "Amy! Amy"! I turn as I hear my name being yelled and I scream as I'm embraced by Scarlett, Harlow, and Bailey "Pregnant again?! girl what am I going to do with you"?! Bailey asks as she hands me a bottle of water "Well you tell those three fertile assholes over there". I say as I point at Mark, Jax and Roman who are talking to Seth, Jonathan, and Joshua "Well you probably enjoyed every second". Harlow says as she winks at me and I blush "How are things going at the clinic"? I ask as I take a sip of from my water bottle "Things are good busy as always but we sure do miss having your crazy ass around there". Scarlett says as Baron comes up and wraps his arms around her waist as he nuzzles her neck "Well as soon as soon as these little ones are born I will be back as soon as I can". I say as I feel somebody tap me on the shoulder and I turn as I scream out my excitement as I throw my arms around Heather and Opie who I had seen since Mark, Jax, and Roman had come and got me and the kids from the cabin "Long time no see how are you"? Heather asks as Opie hands her a beer and she takes a long sip "Good just pregnant and miserable". I say as she laughs as Opie heads over to join in on the conversation with the guys "How is the pregnancy going". Heather asks as she places her hand on my stomach and she laughs as she feels the kids kicking. "Boy those are some active kids'. she says as she looks up at me and smiles "What"? I ask as she holds up her hand showing me a beautiful diamond ring "Your kidding me"?! I ask as I scream and pull her to me as I grab her hand examining the ring "congrats"!!!! I say as she smiles with tears in her eyes "I never realized just how lucky I am". she says "I thank God that he brought me and my son to the clinic that day"! She says as she looks over at Opie who winks of her and she blushes "He is a excellent father to Jordon and he is the perfect mate for me I couldn't ask for a better man". Heather says as she looks down at the ring and I take a seat resting my tired feet and my slightly swollen ankles "What's got you glowing". Heather asks as she sits down at the same table as i look up and smile as she makes a weird face and then we both bust out laughing "You dont ever get tired of doing it"? I shake my head no "Never". I say as we both giggle as I lean back in my chair as Jax comes up to me "Mark told me what you. you little vixen your going to have hell to pay when we get home". Jax whispers in my ear as I blush and he rubs my stomach and u swear that I felt my stomach grow but I should be use to that by now considering Mark, Jax, and Roman had super sperm that I was convinced of. Cheryl comes up to Heather and I as she grabs my arm pulling me away as Heather follows and she leaves Jax in the dust as he has an annoyed look on his face. Cheryl, Heather, and I arrive as we see Harlow, Scarlett, Bailey, Trinity, Leah, and Renee. Leahlae and Seth had broken up so he was single and he was on the prowl. "Glad to see you hear Amy we have been worried" Scarlett says as she downs the shot in her hand and orders another. "Well you guys definitely don't have to worry about me I have three very hot, horny, protective vampires taking care of me" I say as the girls laugh as I get several looks from my husband's I guess they heard what I had said but I didn't care. "Everybody gather around we have an announcement to make". Adam says as he pulls Harlow close to his side as he holds his bottle of beer up "Harlow and I wanted to wait to share the good news together with everyone... we are pregnant"! Adam shouts as we all scream out our excitement and we pull Harlow in our direction as the guys slap Adam on the back congratulating him. "And when were you going to tell us"?! I ask as i cross my arms over my chest and arch my brow as she laughs "I was actually going to tell you guys when we were meeting for lunch next week but Mark called Adam and said we were having a BBQ so I figured this would be the perfect time". Harlow says as she places her hand on her stomach and she smiles I hug her "If you need anything please just ask"? She nods her head as Kane comes up and wraps an arm around Cheryl's waist as he leads her towards the middle of the floor as he whispers something in her ear and she blushes as Kane gets down on one knee and we all gasp 'Cheryl you have completed me. you have totally won over this frozen heart of mine and I have been stalling to long in making you my old lady. so will you do me the honor of being my wife". Kane asks as Cheryl had tears in her eyes as Kane pulls out a black ring box from his pocket and he opens the box as Cheryl with tears running down her face accepts his proposal. we all shout and cheer as Kane slips the ring on her finger as he picks her up and spins her around as they kiss as we rush and gather around her as she shows us the ring as we ohh and aww over the diamond. "Congrats bestie"! I say as we hug each other and she wipes the tears out of her eye as she looks over at Kane who comes and wraps his arms around her as I look at him and level him with one glare "You hurt her I promise you you will regret it". I say as he laughs and makes a cross over his heart "I promise with all the demon that is in me I won't hurt her". I nod my head as he walks away to go talk with the guys as I lead Cheryl back over to where is ladies are at as we continue to look at her rock. As the night wears on I had decided to go relax in Jax's room at the clubhouse because I was exhausted I hear a knock on the door and look up as Roman walks through the door with a plate of food and 2 bottles of water for me. I thank him as he slides off his boots and joins me on the bed as I eat then I lay back against him relaxing now that I had a full belly. Roman wraps his arms around me as I snuggle close to him "I bet that's not the only food you crave". Roman growls as I realize that I hadn't had blood all day I groan as I turn in his arms as he offers his neck and I straddle his lap as his hands are on my hips and I bare my fangs as I sink them into his neck as I can feel his erection growing the more I feed from him as I pull away i moan as I can feel a full throbbing between my legs as I strip off my clothes and I begin to rub my clit "I need you" I growl as Roman strips off his clothes and and I straddle his lap and I sink down on top of his cock "Fuck, you are already soaking wet" Roman says as we kiss wildly as I move myself up and down on his cock as my nails dig into his shoulder "Fuck Roman"! I moan as the sounds of our love making fills the room as Roman runs his fingers through my hair as he cups my head in his hands "I love you". he says as we kiss and I press myself closer to him as our bodies move together causing me to draw closer to the edge I move harder on his cock as Roman grows and twitches inside of me as he cums the same time as I do both of us screaming out our release as I go limp against him as he wrap his arms around pulling me against him as he rests his chin on top of my head as he goes into the bathroom where he cleans me up and himself as well. "Our turn to eat" I turn to see Mark and Jax standing in the door way as I try to cover myself up but they were by the bed in a matter of seconds as Jax had me pinned to the mattress as his knee is pressed against my pussy. "Dont ever cover yourself again". He says as he looks at the bite marks that Roman left and he laughs as he kisses his way down my body and he stops right where my nipple is at as he licks my nipple and then bites down as my back arches up off the bed as he shoves two fingers inside of me as Mark kisses and sucks my clit I moan as he bites down into the flesh of my thigh and I cum harder than ever before as Jax looks down at me as he kisses me causing my body is come alive as our blood mingles together. It was totally erotic and it made me hotter than anything I look up as I move and I pin Jax down to the mattress as I sink down on top of his hard cock not waiting any time I move my pussy up and down on his cock "The kids" I ask I knew it was a weird time to be asking about the kids but I was a mom "Asleep in the room next to us" Mark says as I nod my head as Jax grabs my hips and he guides my pussy as Mark massages my breasts I suck his cock as Roman runs my clit as I grab his and Mark's cock and I take turns sucking one and then the other as Jax pounds my sloppy, wet cunt. "My turn". Mark growls as him and Jax switch positions except this time I'm faced away from Mark as kneel and ride him as I lean back as I taste myself on Jax's cock which only makes me that much wetter as Roman sucks and plays with my nipples as he rubs my belly at the same time. "Our sexy vixen always gets her way". Roman says as I let out this laugh I didn't even know I possessed as I turn and look at Jax and then Roman "Oh I always get what I want" I say as I throw my head back and let out a cry as my orgasm rips through my entire body causing my legs to shake as I heard Mark growl behind me as he makes one last thrust and he sends his seed deep in my womb as Jax and Roman give me their famous pearl necklace. it sounded raunchy and nasty but I love all three of the men in the room they each had given me something I would always cherish and that was their hearts and my children. "Mom why are you so loud when you go to bed at night". I almost choke on my water that I'm drinking as I look at Legacy and Legend who are setting the table for dinner "What do you mean". I ask as I begin to fan my face it was all of a sudden hot in the room "Well all I hear at night is screaming, and moaning". The kids were old enough to wear their dad needed to talk with them about such things there birthdays were coming up and they were turning 14 years old. "Guys you know how much I love your dad's right". Legacy and Legend smile and nods I take another sip of water "Well when two people love each other they make love. You know kissing and touching and penetration". "Wow ok mom that's enough"! they say at the same time as j loom at them and they are both red in the face I guess there dad's had talked to them about this stuff. I had talked to Rebecca when she had started her period a couple of months ago and she handled it very well. We finish setting the table as the door bell rings Cheryl and Kane as well as Harlow and Adam were coming over for dinner tonight. The club was officially on lock down and us women could not go anywhere with out our husbands with us while it would us ladies eating dinner the guys had to have a meeting at the clubhouse to talk about stuff us females didn't need to k is about. "Hey girl"! I hear Cheryl say as I look up and smile at her as I give her a hug from where I'm sitting I didn't even feel like moving. "I take it your ready to have those babies". I nod my head as Harlow comes into the kitchen bringing her famous peach pie I hold out my hands as I grab a fork ready to dive in "Don't you dare". I pout as Jax grabs my fork from me as he kisses me completely taking my mind off of the peach pie "You know sugar makes the babies super active". he whispers in my ear as I blush and nod my head as he puts the pie with the fork on the counter as the men put on their leather cuts. "We will be back shortly this shouldn't take long". Jax says as I kiss my husband's goodbye as Cheryl and Harlow do the same even though club business was club business all of us women were still trying to figure out what exactly when on in those "church" meetings.

"Do we know where he is at"? Jax says as he sits at the head of the table with Mark on his left and Roman on his right. "We do have a location and it isn't too far from where we are at but it's kind of a tricky place to actually get into". Kane says as he rubs a hand over his face as he spreads out a couple of photos that he had taken on his mission to find where Chuck and his crew were hiding. it had taken him several weeks to locate them but that was because he wasn't using any of his real information. "What's the best way to approach them". Mark says as he takes along drag off the joint that he rolled before the meeting started. "Well the only problem is he had security posted every where I was only lucky to get these shots because I hit the guy in the back of the head so he was out for a while". Kane says as he takes a long sip of his beer "Kevin since you are now president of our brother club what do you have to say". Kevin lets out a breath and he groans Paul had stepped down from his position as the president for a little while because he had some personal issues going on so Kevin had stepped up in his place. "Well if Paul were here he would just go in with guns blazing but we definitely don't want that happening we would be dead before we even step foot on the property". Kevin says as he takes a long sip of his beer and drag off his joint "I say we keep this as low key as possible we all have things we are looking forward like Cheryl and Kane's wedding, and more kids" Kevin says as he looks at Jax, Mark, and Roman then at Kane who nods his head as he thinks about getting home to his future wife. "I say we kind of lay low for while continue to watch his activity and then we make a plan until then clubhouse is still on lock down. is there anything else we need to discuss"? Jax asks as he looks around the room at all the guys that he called his brothers "We need to make a vote on rather we are going to trade guns with the Irish or not". Kane says "Ok let's put it on the table and vote say yes or no". Jax says as the voting beings "I say no we already have a good deal with your step dad's club no need to get our asses stuck in a situation we won't be able to get out of". Roman says as he runs his hands through his hair "I agree with Roman the Irish aren't nothing but trouble and we are good with trouble free". Kevin says as the vote continues to go around the table by the end of the vote it was clear that nobody in hell wanted anything to do with the dirty Irish. "It's done then we continue to trade with Clay's club". Jax says as he slams the gravel down and everybody heads out to the main part of the clubhouse where the beer, liquor, and pussy was following freely but the only pussy he wanted to be in was Amy's. "Mom why are boys so nasty". Rebecca asks as we are setting out the food out on the table "Because they are boys. but those boys grow up to be men and those men become daddies they aren't all that bad". I say as Rebecca rolls her eyes and she fills everyone's glasses with ice and sweet tea "Well I'm never getting married or having babies"! Rebecca says as she heads off to her room "That girls hormones are through the roof". I smile as Cheryl sets the bowl of salad down as I clutch the side of the counter top "Are you ok". I take a couple of seconds to catch my breath as I inhale and exhale as I rub my belly which was huge I felt so big and clumsy but apparently seeing me big with their seed was a turn on for my husbands I had been having contractions for about a week and half now but I hadn't said anything because they always went away but this one was a little bit stronger than the last time. "Yes just a contraction" "Oh ok". "Wait what do you mean just a contraction"! Cheryl says as she rushes over to me as she feels my stomach "Your stomach is awfully tight how long have you been having contractions". she asks as she yells for Harlow to get in the kitchen as she does Cheryl notices she looks a lite flushed "Oh Lord are you ok"? Harlow nods as she pops a piece of gum into her mouth "Morning sickness". she groans as lays her head down on the table "About a week and a half". "Oh my God Jax is going to kill me". Cheryl says as she grabs her medical bag that she always carried with her. "Let's go upstairs to your bedroom". Cheryl says as Harlow helps me up the stairs as I lay on my back as she uses a fetal monitor to listen to the babies but we don't just hear three hearts...we hear four! "You have got to be kidding me"! I mumble as Cheryl and Harlow kind of laugh and I growl at them "Easy vampress". Cheryl says as that makes me laugh as Cheryl puts on a pair of gloves "Oh joy". I say as Harlow helps me slide of my pants and panties "Shit this is so embarrassing". I say as Harlow blushes "Soon both of you will know what it's like". I say as Cheryl does a quick pelvic examine on me "Well, you are at 2 centimeters but you can stay at 2 for a while. I'm ordering strick bed rest you maybe a full blooded vampire but these babies are taking a major tole on your body". Cheryl says as I pout but I understand where she is coming from the last time I went and did something on my own I almost hurt myself as well as my unborn children at the time. I moan as I slide just my pants and panties back on I walk towards the door and I feel a gush of warm liquid "Fuck"! I mutter as Cheryl all but faints as Harlow ain't looking for fair either "Ok stubborn ass now what do you want me to do". Cheryl says as she has her cell phone in her hand "Take me to the clinic, call all the help you need but please do not interrupt those guys during their fucking church meeting". I all but yell as Harlow goes and gathers some things for me and helps with the kids as I change and wash up and then I get into the car as I sliently try to remain clam. "Breath Amy, just breath" Harlow says as she is holding my hand "Thank for being here". I tell her as she kisses me on the lips which had me laughing she was a good friend and nothing more the kids were in the back seat as we head towards the clinic usually when Jax was done with the meeting he would call me to let me know he was headed home. I take a couple of deep breaths as another contraction hits me as I grunt and try to keep from pushing I knew if I pushed there was a chance I could bleed out and I actually wanted to stay alive. "We are almost there". Cheryl says as we drop the kids off with Trinity and John and Joshua who was actually getting ready for his date with Bailey but that's another story for another time. Harlow and Cheryl help me into the clinic as they get the table prepped and all the supplies laid out as I strip and put on a hospital gown as I lay propped up waiting for Jax to call. But little did I know that Cheryl had already called Kane and told him what was going on I gasp as Mark, Roman, and Jax along with Kane and Adam comes busting through the front doors of the clinic "You hard headed, stubborn, smart ass woman that we love". Mark says as he wraps me in his arms "I guess it's a good thing Cheryl is a rule breaker because you would have done had the babies by the time we found out"! Jax says as Roman scowls at me I can't help but blush as Mark kneels down and presses a kiss to my stomach "Soon my loves" He says as he looks up at me i knew I was going to be my ass blistered when I got well enough "How far along is she"? Roman asks as he leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest "Well she is measuring at 20 weeks but because this is a vampire pregnancy she is actually full term now". Cheryl says as she looks at me and I flip her off as she rolls her eyes and laughs as Adam looks at me and looks at Harlow as he arches his brow "You smell like her". Adam says as Harlow and I both laugh "Relax old man she just gave me a peck on the lips no tongue was exchanged". we both say as all the guys look at each other and shrug their shoulders I guess seeing two women kissing was not considered wrong. I groan as another contraction hits "Amy we need to get prepped for your c section". But before Cheryl can even prep me for a c section I groan and grit my teeth as I feel a ton of amount of pressure "I feel like I got to push". Jax and Mark help me up on the table as Cheryl checks me out "Well fuck" she Grimes as she looks at all three of my husbands and me "You are fully dialiated to 10 and I can already see the baby's head. When I tell you to push I want you to bear down as hard as you can and push with all your strength". on the count of three 1, 2, 3 push"! I groan and bear down as I push "Any of you ever touch me again I will kill you". I growl out as Mark, Roman, and Jax laugh as I throw a punch out at Mark meaning to catch him on the arm but accidentally knock him square in the jaw as I gasp. Mark rubs his jaw as he is shocked "I'm so sorry Mark I didn't mean too"! Mark and Roman had switched places right before I started pushing. Roman wanted a bird's eye view... Mark not so much he leans down whispering in my ear "I'm going to punish that pussy by fucking you until your raw and sore". he growls as I blush as Cheryl smiles but tries to laugh about the whole situation as I get ready to push again. "Ok Amy the baby's head is almost out you can do this". Cheryl coaches as Jax kisses me on the lips "You got this darling" he says "1,2,3 push". Cheryl says as I grunt and groan through another push as I hear a cry and I flip back on the table as tears of joy flow down my cheeks as Jax's 2nd daughter makes her entrance into the world. "Ok Amy three more to go". Cheryl says as I nod my head I looked like a total mess my hair was sticking to my face, my face was pale and I felt like shit but as I push my twin Damon and Dagger make their entrance into this world as Mark is beaming with pride Jax had cut the cord for our daughter and Mark cut the cord for his twin boys. "One more time baby girl". Roman says as he kisses me on the lips Harlow was helping Scarlett take care of the new babies as Heather and Bailey were watching the older kids who were just as excited as I was to meet their new siblings. I groan and scream out in pain as Roman's 2nd son makes his entrance into the world as he kisses me again on the lips as he has tears of joy streaming down his face. "You are one incredible woman". Cheryl says as she delivers the afterbirth and then gets me cleaned up and situated better as I spend time with each child this was my heart walking around on the outside of me. they were my children and I was thankful I got to be their mommy.

Julie Ann Teller was 7pounds and 3 ounces

Damon Marcus and Dagger William Calaway were both 6 pounds and 7 ounces

Jagger Roman Reigns was 8 pounds and 2 ounces.

Later that evening Jax, Mark, Roman and I had just arrived home with the babies I was tired but thanks to me a full blooded vampire I didn't rest like a normal human did I smile as I watch each of my husbands holding their kids I walk up to Jax and kiss him on the lips as I look down at Julie Ann "She is beautiful". I say as I kiss her forehead "You did an awesome job mom". Jax says as I turn towards Mark who also kisses me on the lips as I kiss Damon and Dagger on their cheeks "I can't believe we have twins"! I say with tears in my eyes as I turn towards Roman and I kiss him on the lips as I cradle Jagger in my arms "They are all so different yet the same" I say as the other kids coming rushing into the room "mommy! mommy! can we hold the babies" Rebecca asks as she walks up to Jax who is holding Julie Ann "Go sit on the couch and I will hand her to you". Jax says Rebecca had turned into a beautiful young lady and I couldn't wait to see what her adult life had in store for her! "Mom, dad she is so tiny and beautiful"! Rebecca says as she kisses her sister in top of the head "Maybe having children ain't such a bad thing after all". Rebecca mumbles more to herself than anybody as Legacy and Legend each take a twin in their arms "dad they are going to be just as big and as stronger as we are"! Legend says as he looks at his dad and then they all look at Jagger and they place him in Legacy's other arm as he kisses Jagger. All my older children had grown up to be very smart and I couldn't be more prouder of them. they all would be turning 18 next soon and I was anixous to see what colleges they were looking. I shake my thoughts clear as we each supper, get the kids settled and fed then I shower and crash life as a parent was tough as shit!.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later everything had settled into a routine for me and all the kids. I had been back at work at the clinic for the past few weeks and I was happy to be back at work. since the boys were a little older now Legend and Legacy would go with their dads to the club house to show them all about club life. That thought hurt my heart but I knew that Rebecca was all about helping out at the clinic whenever she got the chance. Jax and Roman had a run to do this week and I was not l ooking forward to being along with Mark Calaway. He had become an unbearable asshole as of no late and I just couldn't understand why! I sigh as I help stich up kids a client who had been thrown through a glass plate window earlier during the day. Rebecca was going to spend the night with a friend's of hers from school and Legacy and Legend were going with Jax and Roman on their run today so that meant I got home alone time with me and the babies and grumpy ass. I laugh to myself as Cheryl looks up from her desk and she smiles bb"What's so funny"?! "Nothing just thinking about Mark's grumpy ass". I growl as I chew on the end the pen trying to get myself under control something was going on inside of me and I felt really awkward about asking people so I just shrugged it off "Well he is as asshole there is no denying that" Cheryl says as we all giggle and I look at the clock "Shit I gotta go get the kids from Gemma's". I say as I grab my purse and rush towards the door with the promise to show up for tomorrow to do the fitting for Cheryl's wedding. I sigh as I pull up at Gemma's and I'm greeted by Jax who has his arms crossed over his chest as I step out of the car "What's wrong with you"? he asks as he kisses me on the lips "Got to go pump"! I say as I rush into the house "Where are the kids"? I ask as I ready all my supplies for pumping "Mark didn't tell you"?! Gemma says as she greets me with a hug "No Mark and I haven't spoken since this morning". I say as I lift my shirt and I sigh as the pain in my breasts goes away. "The babies are going to stay with clay and I for the week". I look at Gemma and arch my brow as she shrugs her shoulders Jax and Mark both said that you look like a zombie, that you don't have the engery to do anything so they asked if clay and I could keep the kids". "I guess that's ok I know you and Clay have a lot going on I just don't want y'all to be over whelmed". I say as I finish pumping and put everything away as I adjust my breasts and pull my shirt down as I hug Gemma "Thank you for everything" I say as we head out of her bedroom so I can say goodbye and love on the kids. That next day I was work we had a steady in flow of people coming in and out some we had seen before some of them were new but either way we were giving a good name for the club "Hey Amy when are jax, and Roman getting back". Cheryl asks as we are putting away the new supplies that had come in "By Sunday and it's only Tuesday". I grumble as Cheryl laughs "Come on girl Mark can't be that bad"! "Hahaha he is! he is so cranky and grouchy I actually try to avoid him"! I tell her as we carry the empty boxes to dump "He is either yelling at me at some stupid shit or he is fucking me at the most inconvenient times"? I say as we head back inside "Well you did punch him in the face". Cheryl says as I roll my eyes "Well your try having four babies naturally and see how hot you"! I tell her as she grabs her purse "I'm going to grab some lunch with the girls do you want to come". I think about it for a minute I had alot of paper work to catch up on "Naw I'm good I got tons of paper work to do". "Are you sure"? "Yes go on". I say as she nods her head and closes my door behind her as I take a deep breath and dive into all my work. shortly after Cheryl left I thought I heard something so I leave my desk to go check it out sticking my head out the door and looking and seeing nothing I shrug my shoulders as I sit back down in my chair but I feel this electricity in the room that I can't describe. I gasp as my chair goes rolling backwards bumping against the wall as my legs are spread like an invisible force is taking control over my body. I feel hands run up my body cupping and massaging my breasts as my top is lifted and tosses away I feel lips kiss down between my breasts as invisible hands pull the rest of my clothes off. Suddenly I look up and Mark is standing over me I feel really small at this point as his eyes are gazing into mine as he cups the back of my head "Time for you to learn your lesson". Mark growls as he kneels between my legs sucking my clit into his mouth as I arch my back causing me to moan as he lifts both of my legs onto his shoulders as I grab his head holding him in place as he uses one long talon to reach that certian spot and I scream out as he sends my body into sensitive overdrive as I feel Mark shift and grow under me as my juices gush covering his hand and mouth as he growls and within seconds I'm bent over my desk as he is standing behind me as he runs his hands over my body as he slaps me hard on the ass causing me to jerk as he kneels and begins to finger me from behind as I grip the edge of the table "Mark". I gasp as he slaps me on the ass again the shoves inside of me as I push back against him as he grabs my hips as he pounds into me. "You disrespectful wife. I'm going to pound your pussy until you learn what respect is"! Mark growls out as I try to pull away from him but he digs his fingers deeper into my flesh as he slaps me again on the ass check. which causes my pussy muscles to clamp around his cock as he drills my pussy "Who do you belong to"? Mark growls as he reaches around and rubs my clit as he plows me I arch my back as he wraps my hair around his knuckles and fingers and gives it a slight yank as he pinches my nipples "Mark". I groan as he pulls almost all the way way and then plunges all the way back "Say your sorry"! he demands as I actually laugh at him "Sorry for what"?! I ask as he stops moving and just stands in place which drives me nuts! "Your disrespecting your husband". He growls as he pulls harder in my hair "Oh get over it Mark" I say but I'm suddenly flipped on to my back as Mark stands over leaning down his lips just over mine "Then let the punishment fit the crime". He growls as he shoves back inside of me as I wrap my legs around his waist as I let out a growl my fangs descend as I feel my orgasm coming I sit up as I try to bite me but he switched our positions so that I'm up against the wall. His strokes are hard and fast "apologize". He says again as I roll my eyes which causes him to vamp out on me I feel his body change and I throw my head back as his cock throbs inside of me "Apologize". He growls as he bites down on my breasts as I almost cum but he stops his movements "Mark"! I shout as he lets out an evil laugh "Just say the words" he says as he kisses me as we nibble and suck at each other he licks my neck as he pounds my pussy making me beg to cum "please mark, please". I moan as he smiles licking the blood off his lips "I'm sorry"! I finally yell as he grabs my ass squeezing as he pumps my pussy as the sounds of our bodies coming together, moans, and growls fill the sounds of the room as he finally offers his neck to me and I sink my fangs into his neck as we both cum "Fuck, oh God I'm cumming". I scream as Mark in turn bites into my flesh as I'm panting trying to catch my breath the feeling of coming off a major high was incredible. Mark leans his forehead against mine "I love your stubborn ass" he growls as he twerks my nipple as I groan as he sets me on my feet as I gather my clothes my cell phone beeps "Shit I forgot to reopen the clinic"! I say as Mark just leans against the desk with his arms folded as I check my text messages which was from Cheryl telling me she had redirected everybody to come back Monday that something had come up. I look at Mark and I see red "I'm missing out on making money because of you". I say as I shove him but he doesn't budge I slip on my clothes as I gather my purse and others thing as Mark picks me up and carries me out to his bike "What about my car". "We will worry about that later"! he says as he hands me a helmet and the slides into the bike as I wrap my arms around his waist sliding closer to him Mark at that chooses to say in front of God and everybody "I love when you put that pussy on me". I blush from the roots of my hair to my neck as a couple of people around us gasp as Mark's bike roars to life and he takes off Lord my husband could be such a pervert sometimes!

"What about this one"? I ask as I step out of the dressing room and everyone gasps "I take it this is the one"? "Hell yes" Cheryl says as she hugs me "This fits your perfectly Matron of Honor". Cheryl says as she laughs the other girls which included Harlow, Trinity, Scarlett, Bailey, and Rebecca was her jr bridesmaid. "Now I just need shoes to match" I say as I step back into the dressing room to change as I'm standing looking in the mirror I feel hands begin to travel up legs as a shiver races up my spine I moan as those hands which felt like Mark's hands reach my pussy "Already soaking wet for me my queen". Mark says as he pulls me against his body as his hands travel up and down my body "What are you doing here Mark"?! I ask as he kisses me on the neck as I press myself against him "I can't get enough". he grumble as he slips off the dress hanging it perfectly on the hanger he slides my panties off as he kisses his way up. "I need you" He whispers as I can feel his cock pressing against my backside as i turn and we kiss as he pushes me against the wall I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses between my breasts as he pushes two fingers into my wet pussy as he sucks on one of my nipples causing me to moan and arch my back as he growls against my breasts he is leaning on. "Mark" I gasp as he removes his fingers licking them clean as the desire and lust is gleaming in his golden eyes as he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as his cock seeks entrance. "He is anixous I see"? as we kiss our tonuges dancing together as our bodies move in unison as his hands run down my back cupping my plump ass as he is pounding my pussy as we both try to make as little nose as possible as our passions are mounting. "Harder, faster". I groan as Mark who stops in mid stroke smiles as me "Are you sure". he asks as I bite my lip and he growls "As you wish". he says as he being to fuck me harder as I arch my back "God your pussy feels so fucking good". Mark growls against my neck as his fangs brush against my jaw line causing me to shiver. "You love this don't you". I say as I run my nails down his back loving the feel of his cock stroking my insides "Love what"? he asks as he "Showing up when you want and fucking me". I say as he thrusts harder into me as I moan moving my pussy on his cock as he runs his hands through my hair then down my back as he cups my ass as my mucles clamp down on his cock milking him as I cum but his kiss covers my scream as he also sends his seed deep inside of me as I lay my head against his neck as he pulls out of me, setting me on my feet as he helps me dress and we walk out of the changing area hand in hand me with a beaming smile on my face as he slaps me on the kiss and kisses me deeply as he sets me down in the chair. Leaning down he whispers in my ear "Be good and I promise you will get rewarded big when you get home". Mark walks out of the store, climbing into his bike he revs the engine up and takes off leaving us gossiping females behind to talk about what had just happened. We leave the dress shop and we head to our favorite place in town as we order food and drinks laughing about how Mark was being such a pervert "Honestly Amy it's hard keeping up with one vampire lover I don't even know how you deal with three". Harlow says as she takes a sip of her water and groans the little girl inside of her was growing rapidly like mine did and I was worried like me Harlow is also a human and usually human vampire pregnancies didn't go so great! "Well I can say this much". I say as I take a sip of my Martini and sigh the babies were older now and didn't depend on breast milk anymore so I was perfectly ok with having a sip of something "It is hard as hell! I mean we as women already worry enough about being enough for one men but damn it's harder with three"! Harlow says as she rubs her stomach and I smile "I don't think you have anything to worry about Harlow Adam loves you very much"! I say as our food comes and we talk as we eat "The kids are growing fast Amy how do you keep up". Scarlett asks as she sips her beer "I know but no more babies for my dead ass". I say as the girls bust out laughing. "I think we should go surprise the guys at the clubhouse". I say as all of them look at me like I have lost my mind "What"? I ask as Cheryl puts her hand on my forehead like she is checking my temp "Oh stop"! I laugh "What I say we go in there and make them hoes realize who really runs that place"? I say as we all agree, Cheryl pays the bill and we all head towards the clubhouse where who knows what was in store for us when he get there. "Hey handsome how can I help you tonight"? Her name was Marie and she was after Roman with a passion but Roman was not about to fuck what he had with Amy up! "Not interested sweet butt go see Joshua over there he is single" Roman says as he takes a sip of his beer as he watched some of the guys playing pool. "Are you sure I have alot to offer". she says as she presses her large fake breasts against him and he just laughs "I have a wife" He finally says as she pouts and she grabs him causing him to shove her way "I already told you I'm married" He growls as the woman smiles and just winks at him "Married pussy is boring pussy" She says as she turns and walks away pretending she didn't get denied but he just shrugs his shoulders as he looks over at the front entrance and he come some of the old ladies arm in arm as they walk through the front door. All of us being drunk and loud like obnxiously loud as we are singing "Girls just wanna have fun". "What are they doing here"? Maria asks as she has her hands on her hips as she is standing with the rest of the club whores who are staring daggers into us "We came to see our husband's so if y'all don't mind you can leave" I says as the other girls try not to laugh "We belong here bitch and we won't leave until Jax tells us to". I look over at Jax who kind of smirks and I being my devious self walks over to Jax wrapping my arms around him I plant a big kiss on his mouth as I hear gasps behind me as I reach down and cup his cock with my hand through his jeans as I whisper in his ear "Tell the whores to leave". I growl as Jax nods in agreement as he turns towards the club whores "Y'all can leave our women are here". Maria rolls her eyes as the rest of her crew flows behind her as Cheryl closes and locks the doors behind them as Jax turns towards me "Is that peach schnapps I taste". he says as I blush and smile flashing fang at him as he pulls me towards him "I thought you swore off drinking"? he says as he kisses my neck as his hands cups and play with my ass as I moan "Well what can I say I decided to let loose a little bit. I called to check on the kids and they are all actually behaving themselves imagine that". I say as Jax kisses me again as Cheryl and Harlow go to the bar to get more drinks and Heather heads the juke box to play music. "Wanna play pool"? Cheryl ask as I nod my head and we both head towards the pool table "You know I'm going to win right". I say as Cheryl simply shrugs her shoulders as she chalks up her pool stick and I rack the balls up and place them in the right order "You can go first". I say as Cheryl steps up to the table and shoots as she automatically sinks three of the stripped balls into three different pockets. "Boo you whore". I say as I laugh but she again just shrugs her shoulders and takes her 2nd shot but misses as I step up to the pool table but as I'm bent over the pool table I feel somebody come up behind me and I gasp it was Roman for that I was sure of."Take your best shot". he says as he rubs against me causing me to moan as I feel the moisture pool between my thighs as he growls I knew he could smell my arsoual and I knew what that smell did to him I smile and wink at Cheryl as I rub against him and then take a shot as I land three balls into two different holes and I actually surprised myself but pool to me and Cheryl was boring "Hey"! she shouts as everyone turns towards Cheryl"What do y'all say we spice up things a little bit"! She says as she grabs an empty beer bottle as I push some chairs and table back out of the way as she sets the bottle down in the middle of the table to put in the middle of the floor "We are going to play a game called spin the bottle". I arch my brow at her and she laughs "This could get very interesting". I think to myself as all of us gather around the table as Cheryl looks up and around "So who goes first". Cheryl asks as I try to hide behind Mark but she calls me out "Amy your first". she says as I roll my eyes and step up to the table as I spin the bottle and I cuss under my breath as the bottle spins and it lands right between Scarlett and Harlow and I laugh as I hear Mark growl in my ear he had pulled me close to him before I spun the bottle as Harlow and Scarlett look at each other and then look at me as they both lick their lips as I step up towards them as we all lean in as Harlow kisses me first and then Scarlett as we all kiss at the same time. The kiss lasted no longer than 10 seconds and we pull apart as I giggle and licks my lips "not bad". I say as they both laugh the engery in the room was electric and the men were on edge as they watch us part. Then the guys start hooting and whistling as Harlow, Scarlett, and myself all three blush as I point at Scarlett and she steps up to spin the bottle and it lands on Roman who gives that million dollar smile as I take Scarlett by the arm and lead her to Roman "I won't bite". he says he leans down and covers her mouth as she returns the kiss as the men in the room are more than ready to take this game to the next level Scarlett pulls away and she is blushing as she looks at me and I laugh "He is an awesome kisser ain't he" I ask as she nods her head "No wonder you ended up pregnant". We both bust out laughing as Harlow spends the bottle next and it lands on Mark "Come on girl you know to want too". Mark says as Harlow laughs and looks at me "Go on he ain't as scary as he looks". I say as Mark growls at me as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him as Harlow shocks everyone by pulling Mark towards her and planting a huge kiss on his lips as Adam growls "Easy there big fella it's just a kiss". Adam looks at Mark and he winks as he wraps his arms around waist as he kisses her neck as it's Bailey's turn to spin the bottle but right as it stop Cheryl and I changed the game up "Stop, I say we are done with spin the bottle and we spice things up a little more with Truth or Dare/Five minutes in hell". we both say as Bailey gasp and the guys continue to hoot and whistle "I know y'all just fucking didn't". Bailey says as she places her hands on her hips as she looks at Cheryl and me. "Pick my dear truth or dare or five minutes in hell". I ask as she lowers her head as she tries to avoid contact with Joshua who is looking striaght at her he wanted her and I kept wondering when he would take the hint and finally claim her instead of just taking her on dates that didn't lead anywhere. "Dare, not truth...NO! Dare". she finally shouts as we laugh and I let Cheryl decide her faith "Ok my friend since you are with Joshua he has got to make you in 5 minutes and if he does you get to suck him dry". Joshua who was standing close to Jax growls and makes a bline for Bailey as he grabs her tossing her up onto the pool table he straddles her lap as he licks, nibbles and sucks on her neck as his fangs gleem in the light "You are mine" he growls as Bailey parts her let's so he can slide her pants and panties down as he burries his face in her pussy causing Bailey to arch her back. In case you are wondering vampire are not really monogamous people yes they get married and can mate only with their choose spouse or spouses in my case but both male and female vampires had respect for the human body. Joshua uses two fingers and pushes them into her pussy as Bailey's body begins to shake from the pleasure that Joshua is giving her "My woman tastes delicious" He apparently said the right words as Bailey cums screaming out her release as Joshua continues to lick and suck all of juices "Time". "2 minutes". "Yes". Joshua growls as he he helps Bailey pull her clothes back on and he drops his down to his ankles as she beings to suck his dick. Joshua grabs the back of her head and guides her as he growls his lust for her obvious for her as his eyes were glowing. "Fuck yes suck me". He says as he begins to thrust his hips into her mouth as Bailey opens wider taking him all the way to the back of her throat. I gasp as Mark grinds against me as I press myself against him as Bailey finishes Joshua off. He helps her stand back up as he kisses her lips and he turns towards everybody "She is officially my old lady". we all clap and cheer as Scarlett is the next one to play "Scarlett truth or dare"? Cheryl asks. "Dare". she says as I know the perfect person as I whisper my idea to Cheryl "Ok Scarlett you have to let Roman finger you until you cum". Scarlett tires to back away but she bumps into me "It's ok it's in our nature". I say as she looks at me as I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her gently on the lips as Roman picks her up and sets her on the pool table much like Joshua did Bailey and he pushes her skirt up and over her ass checks as he pulls her panties down and be growls when he smells her arsoual Scarlett tires to back up but Roman parts her thighs as he sucks her clit into his mouth as she relaxes and he pushes two fingers into her wet cunt. I had to admit that since j had become a vampire that I found men and women attractive but I was faithful to my husband's and we had never ventured outside of our marriage until now but I wasn't jealous I was actually turned on. As Scarlett screams out her orgasm Roman licks her juices clean as he rubs his cock through his pants he slides her panties back on and pulls her skirt down as she stands on wobbly legs and heads towards the bathroom to freshen up. I smile at Roman as he licks his lips and winks at me as Heather was up next as well as Cheryl so I ask "Heather truth or dare". "Dare I grin as I look at Jax and he arches a brow at me "You have to kiss Jax and make him cum". I tell her as she looks at me shocked and then turns towards Opie "If you like Opie can participate as well he can he fucking you from behind while you suck Jax". All three of them are in shock as I shrug my shoulders "Cheryl go to the closet with the demon for 5 minutes". I say as Kane picks Cheryl up and carries her towards the back as I turn to watch the screen between Jax, Heather, and Opie. Heather straddles Jax as he kisses her as she runs her hands down his body as she begins to rub him through his jeans but as Jax looks me in the eyes I give him permission as he unbuttons his pants and she reaches inside as I grin as she slides between his knees and takes Jax into her mouth as Opie unzips his pants lifts her dress up over her as he pushes his erect cock into her pussy. As the men watch the engery in the room shifts there was this elertric pulse in the room as we all watched the three of them together I walk up to Jax and kiss him as Heather sucks him off and Opie fucks her Jax growls as he bites down on my lip and I moan as he sucks the blood that was drawn. "You ok". he whispers in my ear and I just smile "I'm better than ok". I say as I stand beside him running my fingers through his hair as him and Opie both cum at the same time both spilling their loads into her as Opie picks her up and carries her towards the back it get her cleaned up."You don't know how much I love you". Jax growls as he kisses me again "Be a good girl and do like your told tonight and you will be rewarded very well". He says as Cheryl and Kane finally show back up Cheryl's hair is messed up and her shirt is partly unbuttoned and Kane's zipper is still undone but they had that after glow on them and I knew they were totally made for each other. "Amy your next truth or dare". Cheryl asks as I think for a minute "Dare" I say as Cheryl rubs her hands together "I got this Cheryl". mark says as he licks his lips and whispers something in Cheryl's ear as Cheryl herself blushes and then looks at me "You have to let all the patched members fuck you". Cheryl says as I actually shiver I hadn't been with anybody but my hubbies but I guess when you are a queen vampire there were certian areas of your life that were not so private I shake my head no as Jax wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck as Mark and Roman help me up as they both hug and then kiss me "Go on my queen let them taste what they can't have everyday". Mark says as I strip off my clothes and walk butt ass naked to the pool table and climb onto it as im laying on my back as each of the patched members steps up to the table. I take a deep breath as I suddenly feel more alive as I arch my back and run my hands over my body I moan as I feel lips on my neck and I turn towards those lips and I smile Seth on situated between my legs as I feel his cock pressing against my inner folds I to encourage him wrap my legs around his waist as he sinks into me "Fuck" I growl as I run my nails down his back "She's addictive". Seth growls as I feel his fangs brush against my breast as he hooks one of my legs with his arm as he drills me "Ok Seth" Mark say as Seth pulls out and steps down so the next patched member can step up who happens to be Big Cass he flips me so that I'm on all fours as he gathered my hair at the nape of my neck running his hands down my body he reaches around massaging my breasts as he shoves inside of me "Oh". I moan as I push back against him as he grabs my hips and begins to slam inside of me "Better than any drug". he growls as his GF Leah kisses me on the lips as she slaps my ass cheek "Anything for you my queen". Leah says as I kiss her back as Cass contiues to pump into my pussy "Ok Cass" Roman says as Dean steps up next but I'm laying on my side as he lays behind me throwing his leg over mine he pushes into my pussy as I lean back into him as he kisses my neck as his GF Renee comes up and she lays down in front of me as we kiss things were heating up fast! Renee rubs my clit while Dean fucks me from behind as he kisses my neck and she kisses my lips "Ok Dean". Jax says as they both pull away as Jon, Joshua, and Trinity all approach the table I'm on my knees as Jon lays down on the pool table and climb on top of him..I moan as I begin ride him his hands on my hips as Josh enters my tight end from behind as they move at the same time Trinity climbs up straddling John's mouth he fucks her with his tongue. Trinity and I face each other as we kiss and play with each other's breasts as I rub her clit and she rubs mine. That night contiuned until every single one of us was more than sexually satisfied as I stand watching the patched members finger fuck Trinity my husband's included I walk up to her bend down and kiss her on the lips as Roman finger fucks her Trinity moans into my mouth as Mark switches places with Roman "relax". I say as I could tell she was nervous she nods her head as I pull away from her and Mark finally brings her to an body shaking orgasm. 1 week later I was getting ready for work I was to embarrassed to be seen in front of any of my friends after everything that had went down. Even though everything that happened had been consensual and we all were mature adults I was still embarrassed. I brush my hair and pull it up into a ponytail as I brush my teeth, gargle and then apply light make up. I walk into the kitchen and grabs a travel thermos for coffee and make sure I have cash in my pocket book for lunch Mark, Roman, and Jax had already gone to the clubhouse so I make sure everything is off and locked up as I head out to my SUV. When I pull up to the clinic I gasp as there are a bunch of police cars surrounding the clinic as I park and jump out of the car as I run towards the clinic "What's going on I ask". As one of the officers turns towards me "Are you Amy Winchester"? The officer asks "Yes sir". I say as he takes my arm and pulls me to the side "Well the alarm was trigger when a brick was thrown through the front window but by the time we got here the place was a wreck". The officer says as he shows me the way inside the clinic without stepping all over glass and other debris I can feel the tears building in my eyes as I look at everything that had been vandalized "This is going to cost thousands of dollars to replace all this stuff". I say more to myself as I see Cheryl, Harlow, Scarlett, and Bailey pull up as the rush over to me "What happened"? Harlow asks as she looks at the shattered glass as we all take a step inside to see what the rest of everything looks like. "Who would want to destroy our clinic" Bailey asks as Cheryl is calling Kane and several of the other guys to let them know what's going on. As we are walking we all notice a hot pink card that is sticking out of the stuff and I bend over to check it out "Those stupid fucking bitches". I mutter as Cheryl looks at me as I hold up the small business for all of them to see "Surely they wouldn't be that stupid". Scarlett asks as I nod my head and turns towards "Cheryl lets get this places cleaned up then I'm going to ask Jax if we can come see them we have got to get the ball rolling on these two". I say as we all talk to the officers for a few more minutes and then we all heads towards the clubhouse nobody fucked with our MC because they fucking knew better! As we all pull up to the MC clubhouse Kane meets us outside and we explain to him what happened as I show him the card that I found as Kane's eyes grow large even he knew who was responsible. "Those two must really have a death wish"? Kane mumbles as he leads is inside where the men are drinking, hanging out and playing pool "Hey babe". Jax says as he pulls me into his arms let's all go inside the meeting room even though this room was set up for the guys meetings he knew this was important to the club. Jax pulls me into his lap as my older boys Legend and Legacy join also it was hard to believe they were already 18 years old and that my youngest were all three years old I sigh as I smile at them and then begin to explain what the officer told us. as I finish I lay the card that I found on the table as there are auditable growls and hisses as Mark slams his first on the table "What would they destroy something we worked so hard to build". Harlow asks as I cross my arms over my chest "Because our MC is doing much better than theirs". I say as Jax kisses my neck as he wrap his arms around my waist "Does anybody knew where those two are at"? Cheryl asks as everyone shakes their heads no as Jax speaks up "Mark I want you and Kane to do a little digging to find out where those two are at". They both nod their heads as they leave the meeting room in order to formulate a plan where Lucy and Victoria were concerned as we file out of the room I head outside for some fresh air I needed a break I needed to breathe but something in the air didn't feel right a storm was coming and it was going to take all of banding together to fight it. After getting the clinic cleaned up and saving what we could the insurance guy had already come out and checked things over wrote a check for is on the spot without any questions asked as he leaves just as quickly as he came I shrug my shoulders as I say goodbye to my friends and I head home I just wanted to feeling loving arms around me. But the only person home was Jax I smile as I head upstairs and I see that Jax already had the bathtub full of water for me I smile as I strip off my clothing and climb into the tub as I sigh and then sink down into water. "I thought you might need a relaxing bath after that emotional day". Jax says as he sits on the edge of the tub as he leans down and kisses me "I love you" He whispers as I wrap my arms around his neck and repeat the same words but this time I wrap my arms around his and to bring him down into the tub with me as we both laugh as he wraps me in his arms "It's going to be ok". Jax whispers to as I lean my head back against him "What if they come after the kids". I ask as there is a quiver in my voice "Who is to stay they won't come after you, me or Roman they want Mark back that's all there is too it". I say as I turn towards Jax and begin to cry all the stress of the day finally coming to the surface "Shhh, baby it's ok we are putting the club on lock down you and the ladies will be escorted and watched by two prospects all the time mom is coming up and going to stay with the kids while you work I promise I will protect you will all that I have as well as Mark, and Roman". Jax wipes my tears away and his mouth covers mine as we washes me and then we dress as I head towards the kids "mommy"! Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger yell as I open my arms and the kids rush into my embrace as I kiss each one of them on top of the head "I have missed my babies". I say as they knock me on my butt and tackle me as we all laugh "We missed you Mom"! Jagger says as he looks up at me with his the same smile that his dad gave me when he wanted some something as I stand up the oldest three Rebecca, Legend, and Legacy walk through the door as Juile Ann, Damon and Dagger and Jagger all shout "Now the real fun begins"! Damon says as Rebecca picks up Juile and spins her around I could not believe my oldest were already 19 and the youngest were already 6 time definitely was not on my side where growing up children were concerned. "You have done an amazing job". Roman says as he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck "I'm hungry". I say as Roman picks me up and sets me on the counter as he strips off his shirt and steps between my legs as I run my hands up his chest as I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss. Jax and Mark had gone to watch the kids as things between me and Roman were quickly heating up Roman moves his hair to the side as my fangs descend and I sink into his flesh as I can feel his cock pressing against my Jean covered pussy he bites into my neck as we fed off of each other. we both pull apart as I lick my lips and moan his blood did something amazing to the inside of me. "I can't get enough of you". Roman says as he continues to rub against my Jean covered pussy "The kids" I say as Roman kisses me again "Mark and Jax are with them". "But" I moan and he unbuttons my jeans and slips a hand inside as he reaches my wet cunt "Goddamn woman that pussy is already drenched for me". He growls as he picks me up and carries me towards the back of the house where none of us used it was a whole another bedroom suite and master bath he opens the door and lays me on the bed as he slides my jeans off as he stands back to look at me while he jerks his cock "Fucking georgous" He growls as his cock grows bigger I gasp as he walks towards me and he climbs onto the bed and settles between them as his cock probes at my entrance I wrap my legs around his waist and he shoves inside of me as I moan "Oh Roman"! I say as he lays down over me as he places his forearms on either side of my head as he pumps into me as we kiss "God that pussy fits like a fucking glove". He says as he hooks one of my legs and pivots his hips as he thrusts in and out of my pussy "Fuck yeah" he growls as the sounds of our bodies coming together fills the room as he rolls so that I'm on top as I fuck him as I move up and down on his cock as he slaps my ass "Ride that dick, make me bust baby". Roman growls as I lean down and kiss him as he pumps into me "I love you" I whisper against his lips as he runs his hands down my back as I arch my back and leans backwards as I rock on his cock as he pinches my nipples and his thumb rubs against my clit as my pussy mucles clinch and squeeze his cock "That's my woman". he growls as he rolls so that I'm on my side and he is behind me as I lean back against him as he places his hand on my side as he fucks me "Harder"! I moan as he grins flashing fang as he as he puts me on all fours grabbing my hips he sinks back into me as his balls slap against clit as my body shakes and my pussy milks him dry as I cums hard sending his essence inside of me. "Hey keep it down". Mark and Jax say as one of them bangs on the door and I dive under the covers as Roman lets out a laugh that shakes walls "Come on Jax has got to go out of town". Roman says as I go into the bathroom and I freshen up as I slip my clothes back on and we go to spend the rest of the evening with the family before Jax had to take off a week long run for the MC. "Mommy why does Dad have to go out of town"? Julie Ann asks as I tuck her into bed that night I lay beside her as I pull her to me "He has to make money so can provide for you and your brothers". I say as Julie cuddles next to me "But you work at the clinic is the income from the clinic not enough"? Julie asks and for once I'm speechless It was hard to explain the MC lifestyle to children who were so innocent "Well I don't know that is something we will have to ask Daddy" I say as I kiss her on her forehead as I read her Cinderella "Mom will I ever find myself a prince charming"? "Of course my child and when you do meet him your heart will know". "I want to marry somebody just like daddy who kisses you all the time and makes your cheeks turn red". I laugh as settles down into bed and leave the door cracked open a little as I check in dagger and Damon who were busy making plans to join the other guys at the clubhouse "And what are you two doing"? I ask as they both jump and turn around as they have their hands behind their backs "Nothing"! they both say at the same time as I arch my brow at them...Damon and Dagger if them two didn't put me in an early grave than surely their dad would they definitelyhad ALOT of Mark in them "Come on it's time for bed" I say as they both don't move "But daddy said we could stay up to hang with the older guys tonight". dagger says as he is rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for my answer "are you sure"? I ask as I place my hands on my hips and I look through the sliding glass doors at Mark who is watching me I mentally ask him what's the deal and he grabs his cock in front of me I gasp Jax and Roman laugh passing a joint between them as they turn and look at me "come on boys your dad is going to be hear all day tomorrow and you can hang with him them". Both boys poke out their bottom lip and I sigh I was totally a sucker for their puppy dog eyes and pouty lips but not tonight! I take them by the hands as I turn to look over my shoulder and Mark licks his lips as he rubs his cock again his erection visible through his jeans it was a good thing legend and Legacy were already in bed for tonight. I tuck the boys into bed Jagger was already sound asleep and cuddled up with all his toys and favorite books spread around him "Mom do you think Legend, Legacy, and Rebecca will forget about use once they have moved away and are at college"? Both of them ask at the same time as I kiss both of them on the forehead and I smile "Of course not they are your siblings". I say as Damon and Dagger nod their heads "Then how come they are barley ever hear"?! Dagger asks as he wipes the tears from his eyes and I hug the boys to me "It's not that they don't want to be here and be around their family but college has them very busy at the moment and they don't have time but I can make sure they call and talk to you guys at least everyday". I say as they smile and kiss me on each cheek as they settle down and I like Juile Ann' s door leaves it cracked a little. I head back downstairs after changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top I hear the guys laughing and cutting up as I watch for a minute "Our wife's pussy is on fucking fire"! Roman says as he cups himself and I actually find myself blushing at his comment. "That she is our anniversary is coming up and I plan on fucking that pussy all Goddam day". Jax says as he takes a bit off the joint Mark had passed to him "Well I plan of busting a nut so big in that tight sweet cunt of hers that she is definitely going to end up pregnant again". Mark says as he growls "You know Amy you can come out of hiding now" Mark says as I gasp how in the hell did he know I was close by?! Before I can even make it past the couch Mark has me pinned against the counter he grabs my hair pulling me into a kiss as he describes in detail everything they are going to do to me. I gasp as Mark strips me of clothing as Jax and Roman strip naked. And Masterbating Roman walks up to me as he kisses my lips and tells me "Your going to suck my cock and swallow every drop of cum" I moan as Jax licks and sucks my tits "God you are so fucking beautiful". Jax growls "So glad your our queen" He says as Mark caresses my pussy as he rubs my clit as my legs buckle from the pleasure "You like that my bitch". Mark asks as he then flips my legs up to my shoulders and he plunges into me all the way to the hilt as I growl out my pleasure. Roman growls as I suck his cock using my hand to jerk him at the same times as he cups my face "Fuck yeah"! Roman grunts as he pumps his hips as I massage his balls as I can feel his legs shaking and twitching singling that he was close. Roman cums in my mouth pulling out he sees a drop of cum sliding down my chin. He scopes it up putting it in my mouth I smiles as I take his cum covered finger in my mouth. I moan as I wink and smile up at Roman. Sucking his finger knowing I pleased my husband.. Roman was so turned on his cock hardened again. Jax bites my nipple causing my orgasms to hit me hard as mu pussy muscle clamps down on Marks pulsating cock. "Harder". I growl as the animal inside of me pushes to the surface as I claw and scratch at Mark's back as I begin to suck Jax's cock as Roman runs my clit and sucks on my nipples "Fuck"! I groan as I squeeze my pussy muscles as Mark fucks me harder as I grab him by his hair and i pull his lips towards mine "You like being fucked hard baby". Mark as as my hot wet cunt clamping down on Mark sent him over the edge he sped up his thrusts and made good on his promise of coating my womb with his seed...He roars his eyes rolls back in his head...As he comes so does Jax as both of them fill me full of their cum then everything changes as Mark, Jax, and Roman sniff the air as they turn towards me "Your in heat". Mark growls as I gasp oh no I didn't want no more children I back away as all three of them are on me in a matter of seconds "Oh no you don't". Jax says as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him as he inhales my scent "Your ready". He growls as he reaches down and rubs my clit as I can feel his cock pressing against me "That pussy is ripe and ready for us to bust a nut". Jax growls again as he pushes me up against the wall as I look at all three of them Mark places his hand on my throat as he lowers his mouth to mine his kiss was possessive and rough but it did things to my insides Mark picks me up and carries me back over to the couch as he sits down on the couch and I straddle his lap as I sink down on top of his cock. I grasp Mark's shoulders as I slide up and down on his cock as he cups and delivers a couple of smacks to my ass as Roman presses into my ass from behind as I lean forward my tits in Mark's face as he licks and sucks on my nipples as both of the set a perfect rythum I take Jax's cock into my mouth as I use my mouth and tongue to bring him towards his release. Mark was tonight and I loved this dominate side of him as Roman bites into the flesh of my neck as Mark takes a bite also as I moan throwing my head back as the wild passion inside of me takes control as I slam my pussy down on Mark's cock as I also push back against roman as I cup and suck Jax as the lights seem brighter in the room as all four of us cum at the same time as I go limp against Mark who is laughing with his cock still inside of me as I moan and I go to get off hi lap but he holds me in place "We aren't done yet" Mark says as I feel him grow bigger inside of me "Looks like a case of the up all nights".

The next morning I wake up curled up in a blanket next to Jax I look at the clock and relaize that he had to get ready to go on his run today and I was NOT looking forward to that! "Morning beautiful". Jax says as he rolls me under him as he kisses me as I wrap my arms around his neck "Morning handsome". I say as he smiles at me "I don't want you to go". I pout as Jax nuzzles my neck "I don't want to go either but this is going to be an awesome deal for the MC". Jax says as I run my fingers through his hair cupping them at the base of his neck as I can feel his cock pressing against me "Somebody is going to miss you" Jax says as we both laugh, kiss then we climb out of bed as we head towards the bathroom this week while Jax and Roman were out of town Mark and I were going to help our older three move into their new house that we had brought for them it was about 3 hours away from our house. I was sad that my oldest had grown up so fast but I was happy to see them starting their own besides I had the other three to keep me occupied most of the time that and three very horny vampire husband's to take my mind off of things. After taking a shower and dressing in a pair of jean shorts and a light tank top I slide on my socks and shoes as I head down stairs pulling my hair into a loose bun to get breakfast started. I pull out eggs, and bacon as well as grits and several other things and start cooking as Rebecca, Legend, Legacy as well as Juile Ann, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger all walk into the kitchen sniffing the air "I knew you had to be cooking dad don't cook good at all"! Rebecca says as we all bust out laughing as they help me set out the table and get drinks ready as Jax and roman walk into the kitchen kissing me on both my cheeks as Jax slips on his coat "Please eat" I say as Jax nods his head and I serve everybody there food as I sit down to eat Mark walks into the kitchen and grumbles "You always cook the same goddamn thing". mark says as I look at Jax and Roman and I shrug my shoulders as Mark opens the fridge door and then slams it "Mark honey are you sure you don't want to eat"? I ask as Mark turns and then the war is on "You don't know how to fucking cook, you need to learn how to cook". "Look Mark I worked hard on this food and it's good food". I say but Mark goes on the attack "I'm tired of eating the same fucking thing all the time". "Wow Mark you need to chill out and apologize she worked hard on breakfast for everyone she doesn't deserve that"! I can't believe what is happening and I ask the kids to go upstairs "mom". I level them with that look and they do as they are told before the scene gets worse "I don't have to fucking apologize to no fucking body especially a whore like her"! Mark says as he flips the table over sending stuff flying all over the place as Roman and Jax shove him "Hey man what the fuck is your problem that is your wife and the mother of your children"! Legend and Legacy say as Mark turns towards his son grabs him by the throat slamming him against the wall as myself, Jax, Roman, and Legacy all go for Mark trying to break his hold "You are supposed to be my son and by that meaning you show me respect boy"! Mark growls as I reach around and wrap my arm around Mark's throat and I pull him back as he releases Legend as he is coughing and the color is coming back to his face as I release my hold on Mark and I rush to my son as I kneel checking on him as Mark is fighting off the other three. He finally breaks free and shoves past them as he jerks the gold chain I got him his birthday last year and throws it at me as he slams the door behind him as I look at my son's and I put on my best smile as they help me up off the floor "Amy". "Don't I just need a minute". I say as I brush past Roman and Jax and I head into the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess that Mark had created as Jax and Roman look at each other and they spring into action calling a church meeting before heading off on the week long journey. "I promise I will be ok". I say as I kiss Jax and pull him towards me "I will be helping the kids pack and move I will call Tig, Gemma or Clay if I need help". I tell Jax as he kisses me again and then I turn towards Roman "We love you". Roman says as he kisses me on the lips and then they head towards their bikes this was the part where I either choose to go with them or I could be a survivor and turn the whole situation around "Go I promise I will call". I tell him as they straddle their bikes and ride off into the early morning air I take a deep breath and then head inside to face my kids and the reality that Mark was gone and he felt like I was at fault. 2 hours later we pull up into the drive way of the d farm house that Jax, Roman, and Mark had redone for the kids I smile as the kids jump out of the car and they are shouting at the top of their lungs"Oh my God mom it's beautiful"! Rebecca says as I hug her and we all head inside to check things out "Mom you are amazing we can't thank you enough". Legend and Legacy say as I hug them both and I help them bring their stuff in and I help them unpack as even the younger kids help by bringing in food and luggage. We order pizza and relax a minute before I get ready to leave "Are you sure your ok mom". "Mom can we stay here with these guys". "No they have". "Hush mom". the older three say as they laugh "They can stay it will be fun" Rebecca says as the kids look up at me with puppy dog eyes and I finally give in "Oh alright"! I finally say as the kids jump for joy and they grab their stuff from the SUV as I descent the steps to get to my arm as all the kids rush up to me a hug me "I love you guys call me if y'all need anything at all". I say as they nod their heads and I leave my hear behind as I faced a very sleepless night without my husband's. The next morning I wake up to a pound pounding on my door I groan as I roll out of bed and head towards the front door and swing it open to see all my girlfriends standing there along with Opie, Adam, Joshua, Jonathan, Baron, Seth, and Dean. I don't even say anything as I open the door and they all file in as I start a pot of coffee "Where are the kids"? Cheryl asks as I wait for the coffee to brew "They are with the older kids". I say as I grab the biggest cup I have adding scream and sugar as I turn towards the group and smile "What happened Amy". Baron asks as he is cracking his and I sigh "Honestly I don't know what in the hell happened we were all downstairs eating breakfast when Mark spazed out". I say as I take a sip of my coffee and I sigh as I sit down at the table and I break i just want to know what I did so wrong! I say as I run my fingers through my hair and j look at Cheryl and my other friends as they all gather around me "Amy this is not your fault"! Heather says as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight as I thank her " "Do you have any idea of where mark is at"? Cheryl asks as I shake my head "No after he attacked Legend he took off and nobody has seen him since" I say as Baron does something that shocks the hell out of me he hugs me. "Just know that no matter what your going through we are all going to be here for you". He says as Cheryl places her hand on top of mine as I can feel the tears building again this was my family we came from all different backgrounds and each of us had a different life story but here we were standing in the middle of my kitchen and telling each other we would get through this. "Well if you guys don't mind I'm going up stairs to take a bath and get ready for the day". I say as i pour myself another cup of coffee and I head upstairs "You guys can have whatever is in the kitchen Juile, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger are with their older siblings". I say as I head upstairs to unwind for a minute and compose myself before I broke down in front of all my family it was hard believe that I was going through more bullshit with Mark it seemed like me and him would never ever again. I quickly shower and dress grabbing my purse and my keys I sneak out the back way so nobody heard a me as I climb into my car and I head in the opposite direction of the clubhouse I didn't actually know where I was going but my gut instinct tells me I'm going the right way. I pull up on the house with the beautiful wrap around porch and I step into the steps "So this is where he fucking goes to sleep around". I say to myself as I walk up onto the porch and I ring the doorbell I'm nervous as he as I wait for him to answer the door the door swings open and Mark answers the door wearing nothing but boxers I could smell another woman on him but not just any woman... Victoria was her name and the wife and vampress in was itching for a fight. "Amy". He says as he looks me up and down as he adjusts himself I knew he had been having sex and I just couldn't believe he would do this. "what do you want cunt". mark asks as he leans against the door frame "I came to see you, we need to talk". "Talk are you really that fucking stupid Amy? I don't love you more isn't that plan to see"?! He asks as I lower my head the tears forming in the corners of eyes "Stupid fucking Bitch". he growls as he pulls me into the house slamming the door behind him he jerks me to him "I fucking hate you, you have always been a selfish goddamn whore". He yells as he grabs my hair giving it a yank as he pulls me towards a door and a set of stairs as I put my feet down to try and stop him but Mark was a beast of a man and when he had his mind set on something nobody could stop him. I slap him at him, kick at him, and punch him in the back "stop you fucking jerk". I say as he just laughs "Stop"! I yell again and I actually jerk my arm say from him as he shoves me hard against the wall "Stop fighting me you whore". "I hate that whore I ain't a fucking whore" I yell as shove him making him actually stumble backwards as I slap him across the face as his head jerks back "I know you just fucking didn't". He says as I make a run for it I make it about halfway up the stairs when Victoria steps in front of me I go to kick her out of the way but Mark slams me up against the wall as he grabs me by the throat and squeezes I claw at this hands and arms trying to get him to let go "Don't you ever try and lay your hands on my woman again"! "Your woman"? I say as I can feel my blood boiling "I have given birth to 3 of our children, been through all this bullshit with you. just for you to lay claim on a bitch who doesn't even love you" I feel this surge of power as I kick and push Mark away from me as he lands next to Victoria as I remember seeing a door on the basement but before I can react Victoria pushes me down the steps as I land none to nicely on my ass. I scoot my way back as Mark comes thundering down the steps "Don't"! I yell as everything goes black around me as he punches me sending me into blackness. Before I come to my senses I hear moaning and the sounds of two people having sex I groan as my face feels like it is on fire I shake my thoughts clear as my eyes come into focus and I see Mark and Victoria having sex. "Your pussy feels amazing, so fucking tight". He growls as I can feel the tears burning the corners of my eyes as Mark kisses her "You taste amazing". he says as Victoria smiles knowing that this had to eating away at me as she wraps her legs around Mark's waist "This is the best pussy I have ever had. so much better than Amy's whose cunt is so fucking wide after all those kids". I whimper trying to fight back tears as Mark rolls so that Victoria is on top "Goddamn woman you know how to ride a cock". "Amy doesn't know how to move that pussy like you do". He says as he grabs her hips as she moves herself in his cock. I turn my head away and try to block out as much as I can "I love you". he tells Victoria as she moans her orgasm much be near as Mark lets out a growl as I mentally put myself in another place as after they finish they both stand in front of me Victoria with a whip in her hand "No please don't". I plead as my plead falls on death ears as Victoria brings the whip down across my back as I scream out in pain "No, stop"! I yell again as Victoria unleashes several whips to my back, bottom and legs they apparently had stripped me naked while I was unconscious "Mark"! I yell but he just lets out an evil laugh as he instructs Victoria to keep whipping me "Your fucking turn me on". He tells her as I pass out from the whipping the pain and throbbing to my body was unbearable. When I come to again I groan but manage to sit up and look around I was thristy and hungry I look around and I see Mark staring at my naked body as I try to cover myself up but he growls letting me know he didn't like that move of mine. Victoria comes in with a dog bowl of water laughing when as she sets it down on the floor in front of "Since you are dirty Bitch then you can eat and drink like one". Victoria says as she punches me in the solar plexus bringing me to my knees.. I scream and try to fight her off but with me being chained to the wall there wasn't a much I could I do as Victoria pushed my face into the water and dog kibble. Mark kisses Victoria as she finally let's go of my hair and I come up for air as I suck a deeps breath into my lugs as I being to cry "She looks just like a bitch". Victoria says but I surprise them both by do picking the dish i smack Victoria in the face with the dog bowl sending Victoria running and screaming at Mark "I can't believe your pet and how she disrespected me your future Queen".! Victoria has dog food crunched in her hair and clothes as she rushes upstairs to shower and wash her hair now. I was on my feet laughing as she gets mad at Mark telling him "You better punish that bitch"! Mark looks at me with evil intentions on his eyes as he walks up to me Mark walks over to me and starts choke me. I gasp for air as I lift my leg and give him a good swift kick to the dick as he groans and falls on his knees as I look down at him with malice in my Amy "Go and check on your whore"! I say as I shake my head.

"I wonder what is taking Amy so long". Scarlett says as she checks her watch and realizes Amy had been upstairs for more than two hours "I will go check on her". Trinity says as she gets up from the table and she heads upstairs to see if Amy is ok. But Trinity comes flying back down the stairs with a panicked look on her face "Amy is gone"! Trinity says as she is trying to catch her breath "Trinity slow down what do you mean she is gone"? Jonathan says as he hugs her pulling her close "She isn't in the bathroom and she isn't in her bedroom and all the other rooms are empty however her Ford mustang is gone"! Trinity says as the next thing you know people are cussing and grabbing their things as Cheryl calms every one down "Well all know where she went the question is did Mark tell anybody else about any properties that he owns that we wouldn't know about"? Cheryl asks as she has her eyes on Kane he knew something but he wasn't telling anybody "The only place I know about is his regular house". Joshua says as he pulls Bailey to his side and kisses her in the cheek "We have got to find her and fast she is pregnant"! Cheryl says as everyone turns and looks at her with shock on their faces "Don't ask me how I know I just know now let's get to finding her before Mark does something fucking crazy"! Cheryl says as they all leave amy's house to formulate a plan but without knowing where she was at it was kind of hard to actually formulate a plan. "Kane I know you know where that house is at I need you to tell me". Cheryl says as she wrings her hands Cheryl had to get to Amy before more did something stupid! but Kane wasn't saying anything and the more quiet he was the more aggravated Cheryl became "Kane if you don't tell me where he is at I promise that I will pack up my shit so face that your fucking head will spin"! Cheryl yells but Kane still doesn't respond he just stands with his arms crossed over his chest as he looks Cheryl up and down Cheryl who had enough of his shit grabs her suitcase from the closest throwing what she can in it, she grabs her purse and her keys and she walks out the door. Not even bothering to say goodbye she slams the door with tears in her eyes over worry for her best friend and possibly loosing the love of her life. Cheryl throws her suitcase in the back and she climbs behind the wheel as she heads towards her favorite place the lake house. As she pulls up to the lake house her cell phone beeps Cheryl who was not in the mood to talk ignores the phone call as she grabs her suitcase and heads inside as she showers and heads to bed shutting out the rest of the world around her. I was thristy and I was hungry and to top it off and make things worse I had to listen to Victoria bitching and complaining about how I was a disrespectful bitch I roll my eyes as I watch Mark hand her a wad of cash and she kisses him as she grabs her purse and leaves as Mark is just standing there clenching and unclenching his fists as he turns towards me. He grabs me by my neck throwing me on the bed.. He chains me to the bed face down. "Since you want to act like a filthy whore how about I teat you like one"! Mark growls as he slaps me on my ass he climbs up behind me grabbing my neck and yanking my into my unprepared cunt with hard painful thrusts he shows me NO MERCY. Tears slid down my face "This ain't like you Mark your hurting me". I say as he laughs "Good I hate you and I could careless about you or your comfort" Mark lifts my hips with two large clawed hands bruising my voluptuously beautiful frame. Leaving claw marks on me and smacking my ass painfully. I sob quietly this was nothing but pure unadulterated Hate running through my once passionate lover husband and father of our children. He suddenly grabs the hair he once loved to smell and play with and wraps a strong clawed hand around my neck choking me to the point I almost black out..But when i go to slip into sweet oblivion the pain he revives me snaping me out of the darkness closing was cutting her oxygen supply. When he realize I was slipping into sweet oblivion he changes his tactics "You are going to experience pain like never before". Mark growls as he removes his hands from around my throat and rubs my side and hips "You have really become a fat Bitch she has you are not eating for the next week". He says as he shoves his cock back inside of my already tender pussy as he grabs my breast but his touch that use to be exquisite and loving could all of a sudden bring not such torment and agony but the more I tried to talk or fight to get him off of me it just enraged him i revert to happier times in mind of my children and husband's. I finally manage to get him off but he is now pissed So he shoves into me with quick Animalistic thrusts...He was rapping her... The Bastard was raping me and getting pleasure out it. " And I thought to myself what a sick fuck..! "If you hated me so much why is your fucking dick so hard"! I finally manage to get out as he stops thrusting for a minute but then he unchains me and drags me to the shower as he turns on the water and shoves me inside "Face the fucking wall and don't say a goddamn word". I throw an elbow back and get him square in the throat as he coughs and I dash for the door but he grabs me and slams me against the wall "Fucking bitch". He says as he slaps me as it sends me stumbling backwards as I grab my face and I gasp "You disgust me". He says as he spits at me then shoves me into the shower as i stumble but I steady my but he grabs my arms and jerks them over my head as he cuffs them to the bar over the shower as he shoves my head under the water I cough and jerk my head away as he laughs then grabs me by my wet hair and he jerks my head back as he slaps me hard on the ass. He takes the sprayer and sprays me down as I scream the water was scolding hot He washes my body but he is rough pinching and pulling at my nipples as he shoves two fingers inside of my pussy as I groan "How can you not get wet whore"! He yells as he slaps my ass and shoves inside of me causing me to scream as I struggle to get away from him "Mark please, please stop"! I beg as he just laughs and contiues to punish me as he runs his talons down my back causing me to whimper as he reaches around and wraps his massive hand around my throat and squeezes as I cough and gag as he pounds my pussy the pain was unbearable it hurt everytime he shoved in and out. Mark grunts and groans as he grows inside of me "For somebody who hates me so much you sure are enjoying fucking this cunt". Those words don't piss Mark off they actually turn him on he can feel Amy shift and change under him as her pussy flutters on his cock as he pumps in and out her something inside of him bursts open like a cannon going off. He moans as he shoves in and out of her as Amy moans at the fact that his touch goes back to being sensitive and gentle he pulls Amy up towards him and he kisses her lips. Amy pushes back against him as Mark grunts and groans as he can feel both of their orgasms coming as he bites down on her neck sucking "fucking delicious". He says as he pulls out and looks down as he realizes she is bleeding the water in the tub is red and blood is dripping down her legs as Mark lets out a roar that is defining as he unchains Amy and grabs a couple of towels as well as the sheets to try and stop the bleeding. "Amy baby come on so baby I'm so sorry"! Mark says as he looks down at Amy as he runs his hands through her hair. As my eyes flutter open I sigh as I look up into Mark's eyes "Come on baby stay with me". Mark pleads with me as I smile at him "I love you Mark, I forgive you" I say as I smile at him as he kisses me on the lips "What's wrong baby tell me why your bleeding". But I don't get anything else out as blackness surround me and I'm out Mark in a panic quickly calls Cheryl "Hello". "Cheryl you have got to come help me Amy is bleeding and I can't get the bleeding to stop"! "Where are you at"?! Cheryl practically screams through the phone as she grabs a pen and a piece of paper to write the address down "1234 Old Lynn Rd". Mark says as Cheryl writes down the address and she hangs up as Mark calls, Kane, Roman, Jax and the other guys to let them know what's happening as he hangs up the phone and craddls Amy in his lap as he waits for the crew to get there.

Cheryl grabs her medical bag and drives like a mad woman towards the address that Mark had given her. The only thing she could think of was Amy loosing the baby Cheryl knew how much Amy loved kids and she knew that was devasting Cheryl fights back tears as she pulls up into the driveway as well as what seemed like the whole clubhouse had arrived as well as Victoria. She has a sour look on her face as Cheryl rushes inside with her bag to check on Amy. As she goes into the room where is Amy is at she is shocked by the sight of how much blood their is Mark had used trowels and bedsheets to try and stop the bleeding Mark sat with Amy in his lap rocking her as he talked to her "Mark". Mark looks up and practicality jumps up "Thank God"! he shouts as he lays Amy on top of the bed while Cheryl slips on a a pair of gloves as Cheryl begins to remove the towels as Cheryl parts Amy's legs as she pushes on her pelvis as Amy moans in her sleep "Go get me. basin and a couple of wash clothes". Cheryl tells Mark as he rushes to do so and is back in no time as Cheryl adds a little bit of soap on the rag as she cleans Amy's legs and then she cleans her private area keeping a clean sheets over her so she has some privacy as she changes gloves and then takes out a fetal heart beat monitor and it has Jax, Roman and Mark all looking at her like she is crazy "What"? Cheryl asks as she squirts some jelly stuff on Amy's abdomen and then moves it around then everybody in the room gasps as they heart the racing heart beat that fills the room as Mark is brought to his knees with tears in his eyes as Victoria is brought into the room by Joshua and Jonathan Fatu "What do you want us to do with her"? As they as Mark leaps to his feet grabs Victoria by the throat slams her against the wall "You stupid whore"! Mark yells as Kane has to physically restrain as the only thing Victoria has to offer is a satified grin on her face "Look her up, then when Amy my wife feels like if she can deal out her punishment as she sees fit"? Mark says as he punches Victoria in the jaw sending her flying back against the wall as she passes out from the impact as Mark returns to Amy's side as he looks up at Jax and Roman "We need to combine our blood together like we did before"! Mark is pleading with them as Jax and Roman look at each other and really don't know what to say. Even though Jax and Roman were still pissed at Mark they would do anything to make sure Amy and the new baby were ok. Kane hands Jax a as all three of them slit their wrists and let the blood drop into the cup which is mixed together as all three of them work at the top and Cheryl works at the bottom. Cheryl shakes her head as she was finally able to get the bleeding to stop and she gives Amy a shot of pain medicine, a shot of estorgron stop the bleeding and then an anitbotic to help with the healing. Even though Amy was a vampire the damage done to her insides was going to take a lot more than what blood could do. Mark holds the cup up to Amy's lips as she is finally starting to come around "Drink baby please". Mark says she drinks and then after finishing the cup lays back down and now he wait. Who knew what the next couple of months were going to look like for the club the only thing they could do was just be patient and see where things went after Amy got better.


	7. chapter 7

2 months later I was pretty much back to my normal self. I was still sore but I refused to sit around the house all day and do nothing I groan as I remember waking up after being trapped and totured by my own husband. Mark had been under a very powerful love spell that made him do those awful things to me I whimper as I throw on some scrubs pull my hair up and then put my shoes and socks on as I grab my stuff and head downstairs. mark no longer stayed at the house with myself, Roman, and Jax he felt too much guilt over what had happened to even face me he actually thought that I had miscarried our baby but I didn't I sigh as I run my hands over my already expanding stomach another baby what in the world was I thinking but the way Cheryl explained it was that after I had turned I still had one good egg that had not dropped and that my friends explains why I'm pregnant again. I knew this was Mark's baby and his alone the connection that we had right after I had woke up and made eye contact with Mark explained it all I'm greeted by Roman in the kitchen as he kisses me and pulls me against him "I thought you were told to be on bed rest". He asks as I shrug my shoulders "I promise not to over due it I'm just going in to catch up on some paper work". I say as he brings his lips down over mine backing me against the counter as I felt a tingling begin between my thighs as I wrap my arms around his neck "I have missed you in my bed". Roman growls as I look up at him "Tonight". I say as he runs his hands down cupping my ass as he grinds against my initiate area and i moan "Promise"? He asks as we kiss again and I can feel that elertric pull as he runs his fingers through my hair "Promise, it has been too long and I miss my husband's" I say as we part ways and I head to the clinic after the clinic had been ruined by Victoria and Lucy the MC had beefed up security and we had two prospects standing outside the clinic both front and back at all times Juice and Happy had come up from Jax's, step dad's club to help us out. I walk into the clinic and every body starts fussing at me "Did I not tell you that you are supposed to be on strict bed rest"! Cheryl says as she places her hands on her hips "I promise nothing stressful and to hard I'm just going to catch up on paper"! Cheryl rolls her eyes as she goes back to restocking supplies and taking the boxes out back as I set my stuff down and I sit down at my desk and turn my computer on as my cell phone beeps I ignore it as I log into my email and I start on that as I pull out some insurance files that needed to be updated which hadn't been done in weeks! I feel a kick in my stomach and I smile even after every I had been through my baby survived even though Mark stayed at the house with Jax, Roman and myself he ignores and avoided me as much as he could I guess realizing that he had almost killed our baby and hurt me was more than he could stomach. I sigh as I take a sip of my water and I head out to check on a client that Cheryl was going to do a simple procedure on when I hear his voice call my name "Amy". I keep walking ignoring him as I make my way towards the back and head into the clients room as I get him to fill out some information for me and then head back out as Mark grabs my arm and pulls me into my office as he closes the door behind is as he pushes me up against the wall blocking me in. "Your suppose to be on bed rest". He growls as he kisses my lips as I can feel his erection pressing against me. "I miss you". he says as his lips and fangs graze my neck and I shiver as I surprise him by getting down on my knees and unbuckling his pants as I slide them and his boxers down and take him into my mouth as he leans against the wall and groans as he runs his fingers through my hair as I go all the way to the base of his cock and then all the way back up as I cup his balls massaging them at the same time as I can feel him tensing up but right before he cums I stand up bare my fingers and sink them into the flesh of his neck as he grunts as his hands reach his down cup my ass as I pull away and lick my lips as I kiss him on the lips, I grab my stuff and walk out the door as I hear Mark growl but I poke my head back in "Make sure you lock my office door when you leave". I tell him as I close the door and then head out to my car as I finally look at my cell phone and there are several messages from Jax and roman so I finally just call Jax to find out what's going on "Well you finally answer"! Jax growls as I laugh "Sorry been a busy day". "Well a simple fucking text message could have taken care of that"! He says as I roll my eyes "So what's up". I ask as I pull out onto the highway "Go home shower and dress in something nice Roman will be by to pick you up at 7pm". Jax says as I go to ask a question but he quickly cuts me off "Don't ask any questions just do as your told wan"! Jax as as we hang up and I heads towards the house to shower and change for the night. I had decided on a short leash colored sun dress with sandles I left my hair long as I step under the shower and I sigh the water felt good on my body. I wash my hair and body real good as I rinse off and then step out as I dry off and wrap a towel in my hair as I lotion my body and then dress as I brush my hair out and then curl it as I spray some perfume on then head downstairs where i meet up with Roman as he wraps his arms around my waist "You look beautiful". He says as we kiss and head out the door as we climb onto the back of his bike and I make sure my ass doesn't flash anybody as I wrap my arms around his waist and i scoot up closer to him and I lean my head against his as he takes off towards the clubhouse he pulls up and he helps me off the bike as he pulls me towards him, wraps an arm around my waist and we head into the clubhouse where the music is thumping, and the drinks and some of my favorite things have been fixed "all this for me"? I ask as I look up at Roman and he smiles "Anything for you". We head to the food table where they have calabash chicken with all kinds of dipping sauces, potato salad, but they also had BBQ beef brisket with green beans, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob I grab a cup of sweet tea and make my way over to the table where Jax and Roman are at "There's out beautiful wife". Jax says as he wraps an a around my waist and kisses me as I set my plate down as Roman is sitting opposite from us "Thank you so much". I say as we all being to eat "Your welcome darlin". Jax says as he notices the females coming towards them as him and Roman decided that they better leave to give the ladies some free time today. "Gentleman if you don't mind". Cheryl says as she takes my hand and she leads me to the bar "You know I can't drink". I say as I rub my belly and she laughs "Silly shit you should know me better than that". Cheryl says as the music plays and we begin to dance and just have a good time. I smile and laugh so thankful to be surrounded by my family the kids who were in the back playing x box with Mark who unfortunately decided to show up but what could I say he was there father. The fate of Victoria had been decided two days ago I remember it just the way it happened the softer side of me said let her go maybe she just made a mistake but them I remember she caused Mark to rape me and almost made me loose my child and I snapped I drained her dry, sucked until there was nothing left and no heart beating I hate to admit it but the feeling of draining her dry until she had no heart beating under that cold excitance that made up her life. Her blood also helped my child grow stronger and made me feel things I had never felt before. I had to resist the urge to go rogue and kill just for the thrill of the case but with Jax and Roman's help I was able to get that under control i shake my thoughts clear as i excuse myself and head out side to get some fresh air as I take a deep breath and scream as I feel arms wrap around my waist "Relax it's just me" Roman says as I relax in his arms and turn to face him "You know better than to scare me like that". I say as we kiss I wrap my arms around his neck as I press myself against him as his hands slide down cupping my plump ass as I can feel his erection pressing against me I moan as my nipples tighten and my pussy gets damp as he leads me towards his bike. Roman helps me up on his bike as he staddles his and he pulls me closer to him as I arch my back and he slips my top over my head as he buries his face between my breasts as he sucks a nipple into his mouth as I reach down and unbuckle his pants slipping my hand inside as I grasp him and I begin to stroke him "I have missed you" He growls as he unbuckled my pants and I gasp as his fingers graze my pussy as he buries two fingers inside of me "Fuck" i moan as Roman begins to move his fingers in and out of my pussy as he lays me back on the back and he slips my clothes off leaving me naked as he looks at my body "So fucking beautiful". He says as he kisses me between my legs causing to me gasp as I run my fingers through his hair as I hold his head in place. "So fucking delicious"! he growls as his tongue licks and sucks my juices up as he strokes his dicks at the same time "I got to have you"! He says as he picks me up and carries me on to the porch as he pushes me up against the wall his cock pushing into my cunt as my nails dig into his skin as he begins to fuck me hard it had been 2 months since all that shit with Mark happened and all I wanted was to feel the touch of my husbands. "Goddamn Amy you undo me"? Roman says as I throw my head back as our bodies ride each other towards completion until we are interrupted. "Would you mind doing that else where"? a deep voice growls as we turn to see Mark standing there looking at us. Roman laughs as he pulls out of me and he turns me towards Mark as he runs his hands over my filled out body. But Mark doesn't notice my pregnancy he notices how attentive Roman is being towards me "She is mine Mark, all mine". Roman says as he cups my breasts as I lean back against him as I spread my legs and Roman plays with my pussy Roman kisses my lips I notice the front of Mark's pants get tight as he adjusts himself I wink at him as Roman slides into me front behind as he wraps an arm around my waist "Fuck". I moan as Roman's dicks causes shivers to rush through my body as I push back against him loving the feel of his cocking fucking me "She is mine everything she has is mine including that baby in her". Roman growls as i moan not really caring that Mark was watching as Roman runs his hands over my body cupping my breasts as one hand travels to my small baby bump "She belongs to me". Roman repeats as Mark who is madder than an old red hen stomps aways heading towards his bike as it roars to life he speeds out of the parking as Roman and I find solstice in each other's arms. "Fucking whore". Mark mutters as he downs his fifth shot he was at one of the strip clubs that the club owned watching this blonde's ass giggle on the stage as she turns and he is taken, memorized by the blue in her eyes as he sets his glass down as the woman winks at him he pays his tab as the dancer exits stage left and he fellows as he waits for her to get out of her dressing room he follows her out the back as she turns to look over her shoulder "Are you going to actually introduce yourself or just keep sneaking around like you are". The blonde woman says as Mark comes to stop and actually laughs "Mark". He says as she presses herself against him "My name is Michelle". She says as Mark wraps an arm around her waist and he leads her to her car "Follow me". He says as he gets on his bike and he waits for her to get behind him it had been almost two months since he had any action and he was desperate for release as he watched her breasts not giggle when she bounces he knew they were fake but he'll anything was about to set him off at this point as he pulls up to his extra house and she pulls in behind his bike. Without saying anything to each other Mark pulls her through the front door and quickly strips her unbuckling his pants he shoves them down as he kisses her "Be ready". He growls as he picks her up and shoves inside of her pumping hard and fast as his fangs sink into her neck it has been so long since he had fucked and fed and he missed it as he counties to suck he doesn't realize that she is struggling to push him away until she goes limp after spilling his seed in her womb. "Fuck" he quickly lays her down and bites his wrist offering her his life essence as he waits for the transformation to happen great this is not what he needed he thinks to himself as he watches how quickly the change happens in her. Her blonde hair returning to it's natural color which was a dark brown her frame Slim's and her bust expands as Mark feels his cock twitch he watches as her eyes open and she gasps for breath as she sits up and she looks at Mark "I'm hungry". Michelle says as Mark smiles "Oh your going to fed alright and now that you can handle me I'm going to fuck you and hard"! Mark growls as he kisses her nibbling on her lip as it draws blood and Michelle moans "Delicious"! She says as Mark bends her over the kitchen table and shoves inside of her as he grabs her hips pounding her as she pushes her hips back against him as he yanks on her hair "Oh fuck". Mark growls as Michelle reaches down and rubs her own clit as Mark licks up her spine slapping her on the ass as she screams out her release as Mark hollers out his release as he collapses on top of her as both of them are trying to catch their breaths what the fuck had he just done!

"Come on woman it's time to please your husband's" Jax says as u laugh and I flip my hair back as I run my hands over my body "But you got a meeting to get too". I say as Jax groans we had all parties so hard that we didn't even make love we got the kids settled into bed and then we all crashed "Yes but I need you" He says as he cups himself and I laugh "Your such a perv" I say as Jax laughs I had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel I decided to tease him by dropping the towel and rubbing lotion all over my body as I walk into the closet and try to decide what to wear for the day but Jax walks into the closet and corners me "Not so fast". He growls as pins me against the wall but I manage to slip out of his grasp as Roman yells from downstairs "Come on Jax we got to go"! I laugh as I kiss him on the lips I will see you later today". I tell Jax as he groans and then walks off with a pout on his lips as as I pick out what I'm going to wear and pack my bag for the weekend trip that me and the girls were taking we all needed some time away with Harlow being due within the next couple of weeks and me not so far behind her we wanted to have a little fun. I was to get ready to go downstairs when I notice that Jax left his wallet at home I try to reach him on his cell phone but he dont answer so I stop what I'm doing grabbing my purse and keys I grab his wallet and I rush out the door I guess I would surprise him at work as I enter the clubhouse the club whores immediately step aside as I smile at them "Where is Jax"? I ask them as they won't make eye contact with me but point towards the church meeting room I notice that it is cracked so that meant church was not in session. I knock on the door as Jax is sitting at the head of the table talking to Chibs "What are you doing here"? Jax says as he notices the outfit I'm wearing it was right enough to wear you could see my baby bump but it was not trashy "You forgot your wallet at home" I say as I look at him for permission to step into the meeting room he nods his head as Chibs hugs me and rubs his hand over my belly "They just don't stop do they". He asks in his Scottish accent "Nope". I say as we all laugh as Chibs walks up and I close the door behind him and lock it as I turn towards Jax and smile as I straddle his lap "I miss you already". I say as his hands are on my waist and I put my arms around his neck as we kiss "So you drove all the way here to just bring me my wallet". He asks as he smiles at me and I cant help the flutters in my stomach as he reaches down and cups my ass as I moan I was wearing a red leather dress that was knee cut and was strapless but it zipped in the back as Jax undoes the zipper a shiver reaches cross my skin as the cool air hits it causing my goose to have goosebumps. "Jax" I say as we kiss and he lowers the dress to reveal my breasts to him as he growls "They are already huge"? He grumbles as he licks and nibbles my skin as he squeezes my breasts together as he sucks my nipple into his mouth as I arch my back as I rub myself against him as I stand up and my dress falls to the floor as Jax runs his hands up my thigh I part my legs as he moves my panties aside and press his fingers into my pussy as he sucks a nipple into his mouth "Jax"! I moan as I pull his shirt off, then kiss my way down his body as I unbuckle his pants sliding them down along with his boxers as I take him into my mouth "I fucking love you". He growls as he runs his fingers through my hair as he holds my head in place "You like that baby". I ask as I look up at him through my lashes winking at him as I continue to suck him "Ride me my beautiful bitch". He says as I stand up then straddle his lap as I sink down on top of his cock as I bounce up and down on his cock as his hands roam my body as we kiss our tongues doing the same forbidden dance that our bodies were doing "Oh Jax"! I moan as I throw my head back holding onto him as I lean back and snap my hips forward driving myself on his hard cock "Fuck yeah". He growl as his hands cup my ass. As we were having our little love fest we didn't notice that Mark was watching and he was watching every move me and Jax made Amy was riding the hell out of Jax's cock as her head was thrown back as Jax's hands massaged her breasts, and cupped her plumb ass. They were so in love and he wanted her in the worst way but he had fucked up when he started fucking around with Michelle Mark growls as he watches Amy lean forward as they kiss and Jax pumps into her pussy the front of his pants get tight as he realizes that he still was not over Amy. Jax licks her up and lays her down on the table as Jax stands over her he notices her swollen baby bump and the protective instincts in him come alive as Jax places his hands on her belly and he shoves into her as he lifts one of her legs and wraps it around his waist as he sinks back into her tight pink pussy. Him and Michelle had been seeing each other for about 2 months she helped fill that void in his heart that specially belonged to Amy. He also remember how Amy would let the animal inside of her be unleashed and boy did things turn animalistic then he groans as he adjusts himself and contiunes to watch the couple in the thrones of passion. "Mark". He turns fast pushing Michelle up against the way with his hand around her throat as Mark hisses "What"! he growls as Michelle looks shocked at his sudden out burst she was scared of him and he couldn't understand why Amy never got scared of him even when he had beaten and raped her when he was under Victoria's spell "I...just was coming to see if you were ok". She sputters as Mark lets go of her throat and she gasps for air as he sees that Michelle didn't like to get rough she preferred slow and gentle. "Come on let's go home" He growls as he grabs her by the arm and drags her towards the front door as the image of Amy and Jax together burned in the back of his mind.

"Mommy when are you coming back mommy"? Julie Ann asks as she wraps her arms around me and I sit down on the couch to hold her. The kids were already 5 years old and I was depressed this baby that I was about to have would be my very last. "It's only for the weekend love bug I will be back Sunday night". I say as Damon, Dagger, and Jagger come into the living room and pile onto the couch with Julie Ann and myself "Mom Dad says that we can go see our siblings when you get back is that ok'? Dagger asks as he lays his head against my arm and I wrap it around him "Of course since you will be staying with Aunt Cheryl's parents why don't you ask if they can take you this weekend"? I ask as Jagger, Damon, Jagger, and Juile Ann's eyes all light up "Can we really"?! "Well you have to ask them first but I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as Rebecca, Legend, And Legacy don't have plans". I say as I hug all my kids and kiss the top of their heads as they head upstairs to play and I head to the kitchen to make dinner for Jax and Roman I take a deep tour to the front door as the doorbell rings and I'm greeted by Cheryl's parents "Hey"! I say as I open my arms and welcome them inside as I holler for the kids to come on "Hey kids".! Cheryl's Dad says as Jagger, Damon, and Dagger run up to him with their luggage in their hands as I laugh "They have been excited about going with you guys since I told them last week". I say as Julie walks towards Cheryl's mom who grabs the luggage from her hand and i walk them to the store "Come give me a hug". I tell the kids as I open my arms to them as I hug each one of them and I kiss the top of their hands "You guys be good"! I say as I walk them out to the car "Thanks again for watching them". I say as they all climb into the car "Oh it's not problem we love having them over makes us feel young". We all laugh as I wave to them and I head back inside to start on dinner Jax and Roman were due home in a couple of hours and I still had to finish up with dinner I was cooking Country Fried Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and for dessert strawberry cheesecake. I had just finished putting the finishing touches on dessert and setting the table when I hear the front door open I smile ready to spend a couple of hours with my husband's but as I look up my smile fades and my hear sinks as Mark walks into the kitchen with a tall blonde woman clinging to him. My heart was shattered i slam the door in their face as I walk back to the kitchen and finish up with dinner my dumbass forgot that Mark had a key "Oh good our whore is fixing us dinner". Mark say as he walks into the kitchen with Michelle and I roll my eyes "You dont love here anymore remember"! I say as i cross my as over my chest and I face the both of them. "This is my house". Mark says as he pulls the chair out for Michelle and she sits down as she runs her hands over his body her hand cupping his crotch "I guess this is your way of trying to make me jealous"? Mark gives me that half grin and it took everything that was in me not to walk up and kiss his mouth Michelle excuses herself to go use the bathroom and I'm left alone with the biggest jerk on the face of his planet. "Do you miss me" He asks as he gets up from the table pressing me against the counter his dick poking me as he grinds against me "Mark stop". I say as I go to move out of his way but he grabs my hair and jerks my head back I moan as his hand wraps around my throat as he kisses my neck "I know you want me I can smell how turned on you are". He growls but I have to stand firm I elbow him and move out of the way as I finish getting dinner ready Mark rubs his stomach as he sits down back at the table as Michelle walks back into the room. "Are you going to serve us dinner". Mark asks as I look at him and cock my head to the side "This dinner is for my actual husband's Roman and Jax". I smart off and say as Mark grabs Michelle's hand "Come on I haven't had you in me bed yet". He says as he winks at me and I try my best not to smack the shit out of his stupid ass as he walks by. I finish setting the table as I can hear Mark and Michelle fooling around upstairs I block out the sound as I call Cheryl "I need you to hurry and come over here". "What's going on are you ok? are the kids "?! Cheryl asks in a panic "No the kids are fine but Mark showed up at the house with his new woman in toe and they are currently upstairs fucking around". "Your kidding me? just hang right we will be right there". Cheryl says as we hang up the phone as Mark and his new woman come downstairs and sit at the table as Mark leans back and folds his hands behind his head "Serve us bitch". Mark says as Michelle laughs but I set the food down a little harder than I probably should have and the mashed potatoes end up in Michelle's lap as she goes to come at me but I jerk away which causes the pitcher of tea to spill into Mark's pants he jumps up slapping me as it sends me backwards. I growl as I can feel this change happening inside of me like some dark and sinister wants to come out and play. Mark who is standing from the table notices the change in his wife Amy was a very quiet person and very seldom got upset about anything but seeing her change like this had him hard as a fucking brick her eyes were glowing a deep purple color, her fangs had descended, her frame including her breasts seemed larger like she had grow Amy was only 5'1. Amy stands to her feet and he can hear Michelle gasp as he looks Amy up and down she was just about as tall as he was except she now came to his chin, her breasts were pushing against her blouse the buttons straining, threatening to pop as Amy growls at both of them as flips her hair over her shoulder. Mark tries escape but Amy locks all of the door trapping him and Michelle inside the house. "So this is how you treat me mark? after everything we have been through together? I mean your just going to up and walk out of your kids lives like they don't even matter"?! I say as I bump his chest with mine "After all the bullshit that I have put up with from you, you just want to walk out like we don't matter"?! I ask as I notice the erection pressing against the front of his pants and I smirk so Mark like seeing me pissed off but I wasn't about to give him the time of day "You want to go, go but don't even think for one second that I'm going to be crying my eyes out over you she can have you"! I shout as I send dishes and plates flying all around as Mark and Michelle are dunking for cover "Nobody fucks with my family and gets away with it". i say as I hold Mark up against the wall and I stalk my way towards Michelle "Amy don't hurt her" I stop in my tracks and whip my head towards Mark who is struggling to break my hold I push myself up against him as I lean down close to his lips and whisper "We own each other you know". I say as I flick my fingers and a pitcher of water is poured over Michelle's head as she screams I did make it a little extra chilly I laugh as the girls comes bursting through the door as I clap my hands "Hey girls". I say as Mark quickly grabs Michelle and he heads towards the door with out talking and with out saying a word as I feel myself return back to normal as I snap my fingers and the dinning room is back to the way it was before I unleashed hell on Mark. "Are you ok" Cheryl asks me as she checks me over and smiles "I guess the dark, twisted side of you finally decided to show it's face"? Cheryl asks as I look at her kind of shocked how did she know what was going to happen "I just know don't ask are you ready to go". I nod my head still in a daze from all that just happened Scarlett grabs my bags and takes them to the car as Jax and roman arrive to check me over to make sure I'm ok. "How dare he bring her up in our house does he not have any respect"! "Jax relax Amy handled the situation very well I would say". Cheryl says as she smiles at me and I wink as I serve them dinner like nothing ever happened after dinner I say my goodbyes to them as Cheryl drags me out of the house by the arm as I'm blowing kisses at them. We load into the van and then head off to our weekend trip to Las Vegas that I couldn't wait to see I would miss my babies but I was always looking forward to 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep! Mark was laying in bed he had just fucked Michelle into a three day coma but he still had not come. Her pussy didn't do anything for him he smiles as he thinks about Amy tonight and it has his dick twitching and springing to life as he thinks about what had happened to them in the kitchen at his house. He had to admit that Amy was one bad bitch! The way she grew and the way her eyes glowed and the way she pushed up against him had him fighting a hard on from hell! Mark groans and rolls over to try and get some sleep but it avoids him as he flips back on his back as his dick makes a tent in the sheets as he growls "My wife". He says as he reaches down and begins to move his hand over his cock "My sweet Amy". he whispers as he can hear her voice, and feel her lips on his skin as his cock jumps in his hand "I miss you". He whispers as somewhere in his mind he connects with her did the first time he sees her laying on her bed but she isn't at home she is with her girlfriends as she cups her y and then giggles as the baby kicks. "Oh how I wish your dad was here with me". She says as Mark feels like he is right there in the room with her Amy reaches up and smiles "I feel like he is beside me". Amy says as she runs her swollen abdomen "I wish you would come home Mark" Amy says as Mark realizes she is completely naked his hard on that was semi soft was now at full standing attention "I love you Mark why was I not enough for you"? Amy asks Mark's heart stopped what was he doing to himself and to Amy? Mark watches as Amy runs her hands over her body cupping her breasts that had gotten bigger since she got pregnant and then down to her swollen abdomen which was a total turn on that was his baby his seed that was inside of her. Amy runs her fingers up and down her wet slit as she begins to finger herself Mark growls as he jerks himself trying to find some relief he moans as he smells her scent, he licks his lips he remembers her taste so well. Amy becomes wetter by the 2nd as she remembers what his cock felt like inside of her. "I need you mark, our son needs you". Amy says as her hand rests on her stomach where mark sees a kick his son was growing stronger inside of his mom. Amy cums as Mark who's cock as still hard a brick tries to take a cool shower but that doesn't help. "Dammit woman what have you done to me"? Mark says as he notices the bedroom door open and Michelle walks in climbing into bed beside him she lays her head on his chest "I see my presence alone makes your cock hard" Michelle laughs as she slides between his legs and takes him into her mouth "I love this big dick of yours". Michelle mumbles as Mark tires to enjoy the blow Job he is getting but his mind keeps drifting back to Amy his true queen he was her first for everything. He took her virginity, he married her first, and now he was all on the verge of loosing her, "Come on cum for me daddy". Mark growls as he thrusts his hips forward but no relief comes "wow your staying hard tonight aren't you". Michelle laughs as she straddles his lap and lowers her pussy down on top of his hard cock "Fuck, I just love how your cock fills my pussy up". Michelle says as she rocks her hips Mark grabs her hips and begins to slam into her pussy she kisses his lips but he in return moves his lips down to her neck as she moans her fake tits no moving as he massages them. But still no relief comes from fucking her as she cums several times then passes out beside him as Mark curses out loud why didn't he just stick with amy as he thinks about her, he sees her standing in front of the bathroom mirror and she is rubbing her stomach again "I can tell you are already going to be a big boy just like daddy". Amy says as the baby kicks and she laughs but cries at the same time "I don't want to do this by myself but I know I have Roman and Jax and the girls but I need your daddy here". Mark can feel his heart in his chest as he watches her rub and caress her belly as the baby kicks and punches her stomach as a single red tear strolls down her face "One way or another I promise you I'm coming back". Amy looks up as if she has seen a ghost and smiles "I love you Mark" Amy says as she dresses and then walks out of the bathroom as the picture fades and Mark leans against the wall he had to dump this bitch off and get his queen back but he knew that was a long process he had alienated his older kids and they hadn't looked at him the same since Victoria had cast that spell on him. As he makes his way downstairs he realizes that he needs to feed he groans he didn't want to wake Michelle up and deal with her so he would go hunt and then he would make plans to go see Amy when they got back into town. As he heads out the backdoor he opens up the door to find Jax and Roman standing there "What brings you to here". Mark asks as he laces up his boots and stands up "We came to talk to you about Amy" Roman says as he looks at his brother in the eyes, he had respected Mark alot over the years while they were growing up but lately he questioned Mark's motivation about the choices he was making in his life "What about her". Mark says as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at both Jax and roman "Mark she loves you you know that right. I mean she is carrying your child the last child she will be able to carry for the rest of her life Mark" Jax says as he takes a cigarette out of his pack and lights it up as he offers one to Mark and Roman but they both shake their heads no as Jax blows the smoke out "Mark she is miserable without you" "Look guys what me and Amy have to work through is a lot but once she comes into from her girls trip I have Already made plans to talk to her". Mark says as he goes to push off and takes off at a run as they follow "What you don't want to feed from Michelle"? Roman asks as Mark shakes his head "I prefer Amy". He says as he searches for dinner for the night and try to mend his relationship with his brothers before it was too late.

"Are y'all sure about this"? I ask as I stomp my feet down as they all turn to look at me and groan "Amy you are a grown ass woman, you can do what you want to do without telling Jax and roman"! Scarlett says as she tires to pull me along but I stop again "A pregnant woman should not be going to one of these things"! I say as it was Harlow's turn to look at me and roll her eyes "Amy come on it will be fun"! Harlow begs as I finally stop fighting and we head inside to watch the show of the latest male review that Vegas had to offer. I shake my head as Mark tires to tap into my thoughts "Why are you going to a male review show"? Mark asks as I laugh and I can hear him growl "What's so funny" Mark asks as I can just picture his face "Stop love" He says as I roll my eyes "You know what rolling your eyes gets you"! He warns as I have to close my legs to keep the rush of moisture as i moan "That's my girl"! I block him from reading any more of my thoughts as we head inside I was wearing a simple back strapless dress with black flats it showed off my ever growing baby bump. We take our seats as Harlow who was due in about 4 weeks but with a vampire baby you never knew when you would go into labor considering vampire babies grew and developed much faster than normal babies. "How you holding up girl". I ask Harlow as she smiles and she puts her hands on my stomach as the baby kicks and rolls inside of me "I'm great but I'm ready for her to be here" Harlow says as I place my hands on her stomach as her little girl kicks and rolls also "Yes she knows who her auntie is already". I say as we both laugh "Who knows they may end up married". "Oh they have to go through Adam first". Harlow says as the lights them and the show starts we all hoot and holler as Cheryl, Scarlett, and Bailey are all standing up as the men make their way into the audience as the announcer speaks "Are there any single ladies out there"? There are a tone of screams coming from the audience as Scarlett and Bailey both jump up screaming as the announcer actually looks our way. "How about you two over there"! He yells as Scarlett and Bailey grab Cheryl and drag her with them to the stage as Cheryl blushes and tires to stop them but we all push her and she laughs as she goes with them without a fight as they sit Cheryl, Scarlett, and Bailey each in a different chair as three dances come onto the stage as we were all get ready to watch our friends get junk giggled in their faces.

"Hell yea man you should have seen her when she camped out it was fucking incredible man"! Mark says as he takes a sip of his beer they had decided to just chill at the clubhouse for a little bit since they had nothing else to do. "What did she look like"? Jax asks as he takes a drag off of his cigarette and then sips his beer as he looks at Mark "I can't explain it man it is something your going to have to see and experience for yourself"! Mark says as Roman shakes his head and laughs "You really need to get your priorities straight Mark you either want Amy and want to be a family with her and us or you want what that bitch in the bedroom has to offer". Roman says as he looks his brother straight in the eye as he has a dead serious look on his face "I know what your going through are you forgetting that I at one point in time also hurt Amy"? Roman says as he takes a sip of his beer and then tosses the empty bottle into the trash as one of the clubhouse whores brings them another round. "I don't want you to loose out on the best thing to ever happen to you, and she has this new baby coming don't tell me that don't tug at your heart strings". Roman says as Mark thinks for a minute and he has to gain control of his emotions before he lets them spew "I don't even know where to start". Mark says as he runs his fingers through his hair and he growls that bitch Michelle was not worth loosing his family over "What am I going to do about her". Mark says as he points towards the corner where Michelle sat sipping on a mixed drink and looking around like she was a lost puppy "The club girls will show her what to do she will fit in well with the girls that replaced Amy and the rest of the girls when their spouses claimed them" Jax says as Roman grins and nods his head "I know several dudes that would love to have a good at her" Roman says as he looks at Baron and at Seth Baron who was Cheryl's cousin had taken a interest in Scarlett but neither of them had gained enough courage to ask each other out and Seth had just broken up with his GF Leighlae and was ready to get his dick wet. Mark motions for Michelle to come to him and she does so as she tires to wrap her arms around his neck but he avoids her "I see you looking at those two why don't you go have yourself some fun". Mark says as Michelle looks at him and arches her brow as Mark gives her the go ahead as she smiles kisses him on the cheek and sets off towards Seth and Baron who are sitting at the bar. "She doesn't have shit on Amy"! Jax says as he looks at Michelle with a disgusted look on his face as he turns towards Mark "Amy is fucking smoking especially when she is pregnant"! Jax and Roman say at the same time as Mark growls at the both of them "What"? "That's my son in her belly". mark says as Roman and Jax burst out laughing as Mark watches Michelle take off towards with back with Seth and Baron Mark was sure all hell glad to get rid of her for good. They had only been together 2 months but that 2 months was enough for him to see Amy would always be his queen.

"What a show"! I say as we all leave the car and head towards the hotel "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted"! I say as I sit down in the front lobby and I rub my aching feet as Harlow does the same thing. "I don't know about you guys but us pregnant ladies are going to go back to the room, order some room service, shower and hit the hay". Harlow says as she grabs my arm and she pulls me towards the elevators I wave goodbye to everybody as the doors open and we step inside she was right about one thing as soon as I showered and ate I was going to pass out! after Harlow and I had both showered we were waiting for room service to come up when my cell phone starts to ring "hello". I say as I open up the video messaging and it's Roman and Jax "Hey baby". Jax says as I can tell that they are at the clubhouse and I inwardly groan that meant Mark was there also "How are you feeling". Roman asks as I feel the baby kick and I point the camera at my belly "How the hell do you think I feel"! I say as Roman and Jax laugh "Are you having a good time"!? they ask "Yes just tired missing my babies". I say as I think about my oldest children who I had just talked to a couple of nights ago "Well tomorrow is your last day right". I nod my head as Mark's face pops into the background and I growl "What does he want"?! I ask as Mark appears to be shocked by plays it off really well "Simple please forgive me". "NO"! I shout as I hang up the phone and just in time as room service was knocking on the door "Was that Mark"?! Harlow asks as the guy sets our stuff on the table and I tip him as he nods his head and leaves "Yes" I say as I take a bite of my salad and i groan "You need to feed don't you" I nod my head "No no way Harlow". "Amy your my queen and not to mention one of my best friends please let me help". "Ok after dinner". She smiles and nods her head I didn't want to fed from Harlow simply because the act of drinking from somebody tended to make things happen that usually was kept between a man and a woman but I was starting to feel week and if I didn't feed now I would never be able to enjoy the rest of the weekend with my friends. After dinner I talk to my youngest babies who are super hyper "Mom look what I made, mom we went swimming, mom we rode bikes mom, mom, mom"! I laugh "One at a time"! I tell them as one by one they each tell me how their day went "When will you be home mommy we miss you and the baby". Jagger says as I smile "Day after tomorrow". I say as I tell them I love them and we hang up the phone as Harlow motions for me "We both need to feed Amy so just relax it's not like we haven't done this before". She says as I blush and she strips off both of our robes and I lay back on the bed as straddles my lap as she leans down towards my neck and she does the same as I run my hands up and down her back as she massages my breasts "Ready". I nod my head as we kiss both of our pregnant bellies bumping each other as we both bite down and each other's necks and I wrap one of my legs around her waist as I grind against her as we both suck our bodies and our bodies growing stronger and health by the day. I moan as Harlow kisses her way down my body as I massage her swollen breasts in my palms as she sucks one of my nipples into her mouth as we both hear the door open but are both to preoccupied to care. At the door Adam, Mark, Jax, and Roman walk into the room to catch Harlow and Amy kissing and pleasuring each other as well as feeding off of each other all the men were harder than they had ever been the sight and smell if blood, and pussy had them realing Mark who hadn't been with Michelle for almost 2 weeks because she was officially a club whore was ready to go "I got this". Mark growls as he approaches the bed but Amy doesn't accept him as well as they all anticipated Amy hisses at him as she pushes Harlow away from her not meaning to be mean but she wanted nothing to do with Mark. "What the fuck are you doing here"! I yell as I try to scramble off the bed but he grabs my ankle "Let go of me"! I scream as I can feel that inner demon in me starting to come to the surface again "Mark stop"! I yell but he kisses me causing me to moan as I push him away "Don't fucking touch me"! "You made your choice and you choice Michelle"! I shout at him as he tires to pull me towards him but I slap him hard across the face he kisses me again pulling me against him as I can feel his erection pressing against me and the more I struggle to get away the harder and thicker he becomes "you stupid bastard let go of me" I shout again as I can feel my body changing again as I look down I notice my bra was fuller than it was and my panties are cutting into my hip I look up at I see Jax, Roman, and Adam as well as Harlow are looking me with shocked expressions on their faces. I push Mark up against the wall holding him there as I with the flick of my wrist the sky goes dark, the lights dim and flicker, the door slams and locks us in as the blinds close and the room turns cooler. I was up to Mark's chin again as I shove against him "I said back off". I say as feel my fangs descend and my claws come out as I growl at him "Don't piss me off Mark, you chose that whore over your own family you choose to walk away even more this new baby"! I yell as Mark vamps himself his muscles becoming more defined, his cock his was already big, thickens I can feel the rush of moisture between my legs as I look at Adam who like my husband's is vamped out I look at Harlow and smile she was also vamped out but I was still mad as hell at Mark! "Fuck you Mark". I yell but he looks up at me and lets out this Growl/Roar that made me shiver he knew my pussy was made for him before I can say anything else Mark picks me up and slams me down on the bed as he parts my legs and shoves inside of me as I moan I claw and scratch at him as he fucks me hard and rough I respond by wrapping my legs around him. I roll so that I'm on top as I'm rocking my hips grinding down on his dick as his claws scratch my back he was huge I moan as my pussy creams "I hate you". I growl as he laughs and fucks me harder as he gives my hair a slight tug and he pulls my lips towards his but I bite down on his lips as he roars at me "That pussy is going to pay you will respect and obey your dark lord". that's when I burst out laughing "Dark Lord my ass"! I say as I go to get off him but he grabs my hips and wraps his arms around me as he kisses me again sharing his blood with me and I'm done I push him back on the bed as I sink back down on top of his cock as I throw my head back our mating was hard, rough, and fast my body felt different this way which made every part of my body tingle. Mark rolls so that I'm on the bottom as he lifts one of my legs and holds it in his massive arm as he leans down close to me "I love you Amy Lee". I look at Mark with tears in my eyes "I know I did wrong and it's going to take a lot of making up to do but I promise you are the only one for me" Mark says as we kiss and this time I don't deny him as our tongues dance together as he fucks me our bodies slapping together as we are joined by Adam, Harlow, Jax, and Roman. Mark switches so that he is on the bottom as Harlow straddles his face as we face each other we kiss as she plays with my breasts and I reach down and rub her clit while Mark eats her out. I moan I Mark fucks me as Adam climbs behind me sliding his massive cock between my cheeks and pushing past that barrier as he leans down over my back "Fuck" he growls as his fangs graze my neck traveling down my spine as him and Mark find a rythum that works for the both of them as Harlow and I suck Jax and Roman. "God you can suck a fucking dick". Jax growls as I look up at him and wink I moan as Mark and Adam are drilling both my holes "Oh" I groan as Harlow rubs her pussy against Mark's mouth as both of us are suddenly moved. Now Harlow is on Mark's dick with Adam in her ass as I'm straddling Mark's face while Roman sucks and plays with my nipples as Jax does the same to Harlow. "Oh Mark". I moan as I'm about ready to cum but Roman picks me up and as he lays down and I straddle his cock as I slowly sink down on top of him as Jax settles behind me as both slide into my tight holes as Harlow and I lean over towards each other and kiss as I can feel my body about to explode as Mark places his hand on my belly and reaches me through the must "I promise to be here for both you and this baby from here on out". I can feel the tears prick the back of my eyes as Harlow and I both cum and cum hard at the same time. "We are done yet" I roll my eyes as Mark grabs my thigh "Roll your eyes again and I promise you won't be able to sit for a week". I blush as Harlow and I head to the bathroom too clean up and then head back into the bedroom as all the men are standing around the bed. "On the bed Amy". Mark say as I do as I'm told and I lay on my back on the bed "Harlow eat her out while we watch". Harlow climbs between my legs as she uses her tongue to lick and suck my clit as i moan arching my back she pushes her tongue into my opening as she fucks me with her tongue "Fuck"! I moan as I push with my heels but she wraps her arms around my legs pinning me down "Where do you think your going"? she asks as she sits on my face as I use two fingers and push them inside her pussy as I finger her and suck her clit while I feel a tongue on my clit which carries me to moan and buck my hips " Enough Harlow" Adam says as she stops pouts and moves as she stands beside Adam who is jerking his cock "Adam please your Queen". Mark says as Adam grins at me, and climbs between my legs as I part them as he presses his member against my opening as I suck in my breath "Relax" Jax coaches me as I look at him and smile as Adam sinks into me as I wince at first he was every bit the size of Mark but thicker but the pain soon turns to pleasure as I wrap my legs around his waist as he leans down over me biting his lip he covers his mouth with mine sharing his blood with me which shocked me usually only blood mated vampires shared a kiss like that. "It's ok Amy your own Queen we all are indebted to you". Adam as as he fucks me hard and fast as I run my nails down his back as I cup his ass pushing him deeper inside of me as I can feel my body becoming weightless as my orgasm nears. I look up as Mark, Jax, and Roman who all have their eyes set on but my attention is drawn away as Adam contiues to pound my pussy as I wrap my arms around his pulling him closer to me as my orgasm slams into me as I scream out my release and all I could think about was how my husband's would handle me after I vamped out on them tonight. Kane was a nervous wreck he hadn't seen Cheryl in almost 2 months! she refused to accept his phone calls, refused to see him at her work place, and she refused to come to any party that he was a a part of. He missed her and he was needing her she had given her engagement ring and her cut back to him with a note that said "When you realize what you did I will talk". For the longest time Kane for the life of him thought that maybe she didn't trust him enough but then he remembered why she was mad. Kane had to put himself in Amy's shoes Cheryl was her best friend and she would do anything for her but Kane had yet to apologize to Amy and he wasn't even sure how to approach her. "Cheryl baby please open the door". Kane asks as he knocks on the door and waits for her to answer he knows that she is in there she just doesn't want to answer the door "Please baby let's talk". "Have you talked to Amy and apologized"?! Kane shakes his head and curses under his breath as he takes out his cell phone and quickly tries to send out a text and say he is sorry but Cheryl is already on it "Don't you dare try and send one at the last minute! put yourself in amy's shoes what if that had been me and I was pregnant with our child and somebody did that to me"! Cheryl yells through the door as Kane growls at the closed door a he hears Cheryl crying "I will baby i promise". Kane says hoping that would get way inside but Cheryl just laughs which does nothing but piss Kane off Cheryl hears his growl/groan and she backs away from the door as Kane comes crashing through the door shocking Cheryl so much she yells and jumps out of the way as Kane stands in the middle of her room with his fists clinched looking at Cheryl who is in blue jeans and a tank top with her purse in her hand "Going somewhere"? Kane asks as Cheryl shakes her head no as she tosses her purse on the bed as she looks at Kane who stalks towards her but she puts her hands up "No Kane you need" "Hush Cheryl and listen to me"! Kane shouts as he pulls her to him and crushes his lips against her as she tries to fight him at first but she soon gives in wrapping her arms around his neck as he runs his hands up and down her body as Kane pushes her up against the wall and breaks the kiss "I love you and I'm sorry. I know that I should have done things differently and I'm sorry but I can't change things all I can do is talk to Amy and go from there". Kane says as Cheryl looks up at him the emotions on her face clear "All other blood". Cheryl says as Kane wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest as he tires to run his fingers through her hair but she grabs his hands "Now you know better". she says as they both laugh and he pulls her engagement ring from his pants pocket and takes her hand as he gets down on one knee and takes her hand in his "Marry me, please say that you will still marry me I know I have done some fucked up things but I promise to make them right"! he says as Cheryl runs her fingers through his hair and she also gets down on her knees "And I promise to try and not be so fucking stubborn". she says as they both laugh and he helps her up "I guess we need to call and have this door fixed meanwhile I need some loving woman so come here"! Kane says as she giggles and Kane falls back onto the bed taking Cheryl with him as Kane cups her ass and he runs against her as she gasps "No door". Cheryl says as Kane curses and he sits up " Pack your shit your coming to my room! Kane growls as he packs her stuff for her and he grabs her hand pulling her with him as she laughs "Oh my big bad demon is in a hurry to get some loving"? Cheryl teases as he laughs also "Of course woman it has been almost two months and I haven't heard from your ass but now I'm fixing to lay it on that ass" he growls as he opens his room and tosses her stuff on the floor as he pulls her into the room and strips her naked as he quickly removes his clothes as he presses against her as Cheryl moans Kane kisses her as he massages her breasts his thumbs brushing over her nipples causing goose bumps to raise up on her flesh as Kane sinks to his knees and kisses her between her thighs causing Cheryl to moan as she melts against his touch as he cups her thick plumb ass in her hands as he beings to eat her out as he uses two fingers to get her ready as he moves his fingers in and out of her pussy rapidly causing Cheryl's legs to shake as Kane growls "Fuck you taste delicious I can't get enough"! He says as Cheryl moans cupping his head and rubbing her pussy against his face as his tongue licks and sucks her clit as she can feel her body about to explode but he pulls away causing Cheryl to growl as he lets out a laugh and pushes her into the bed as he climbs between her legs as his cock probes at her entrance as Cheryl parts her legs as Kane leans down over her kissing her as his tongue tangos with hers as he pushes into her pussy as Cheryl wraps her legs around his waist as Kane pumps in and out her slowly "Oh". Cheryl moans as Kane pins her under him as his snaps his hips forward "I love you". he says as Cheryl runs her hands down his back as Kane presses into her more as Cheryl arches her back as their bodies move and she squeezes her pussy muscles together as Kane reaches down and rubs his thumb over her clit as her body begins to tremble as her orgasm hits her body causing her to scream out her release as her pussy milks her cock as Kane grunts out his release as he collapses on top of Cheryl resting his head against her breasts as she cuddles to him "Don't ever make me wait like this again". Kane growls as Cheryl laughs and he pulls out of her as he goes into the bathroom and grabs a warm wash cloth cleaning her up and then pulls her into his arms as sleep soon overtakes her body this moment was perfect he takes her leather cut out of his suit case as he lays it over a chair and smiles yep she was officially his old lady again and he couldn't be more proud than in this moment with her in his bed it felt natural it felt right and kane was going to make sure he made her the happiest woman alive from his day forward and do nothing to ever screw it up again!

2 weeks had gone by since our girls trip had been ruined by the guys showing up but he'll none of ladies were complaining well except for Bailey and Scarlett who felt we owed them another girl's weekend in the near future. I had just gotten dressed and was heading downstairs to see where mark was at we were heading to see our older three kids today which I didn't know how it was going to go they refused to have anything to do with their dad after everything that had happened but I was hoping that was going to change I didn't like my family members fighting with each other. My youngest four were already in their teen years within just a couple of years after there birth but they were all excited about the birth of their last sibling who I had decided to name Phoniex Lee Calaway which Mark didn't like at first but he wasn't the one giving birth I was! "Mommy"?! I panic and take off running into the next room as I hear Juile Ann coming from the guest bathroom as u knock on the door "Baby are you ok"? I ask as I hear her crying and I turn the door knob but it's locked "Mom I'm bleeding". I groan oh joy ok baby open the door for me I hear Juile unlatch the door and I step in and close the door behind me as I look at her "Are you ok"? i ask as she shakes her head she looked pale and tired and I was worried about her I didn't know what it was like to have a period anymore but I remembered those days very well I turn and run a bath for her making the water as she takes off her clothes and I smile "soak in this tub for a little bit and I will be back with some extra clothes I pour in some lavender and peach scented bubble bath and I head to her room where I grab her some extra clothes and the two options for that time of the month I guess it was a good thing Rebecca had left some stuff behind when she moved. I head back downstairs as I grab her some Tylenol from the cabinet along with a bottle of water and I head into the bathroom as Juile Ann is almost asleep. I smile as she turns towards me and groans I sit down on the toilet beside the tub and I rub my fingers through her hair "Well your dad and I have explained the birds and the bees to you. this means you can have children now". Juile groans as I shake out two Tylenol tablets and I open the bottle of water for her as I hand her the tablets and she swallows them down with the water and thanks me as I set her clothes on the counter "I set the two options on the counter for you I will be out in the kitchen if you need me" "Thanks mom"! Julie Ann says as I close the door behind me I fix myself a cup of hot tea waiting for her to get out."Hey mom can I go to Jared's house today"? I look up and smile at Jagger who looked every bit like Roman "Sure you need the car"? i ask as he shakes his head no "no he coming to pick me up" I hug him to me as he kisses me on the cheek and takes off as we hear a horn honk outside "Bye honey" "Buy mom"! he yells as the front slams and I take a sip of my tea as Damon and Dagger come into the kitchen raiding the fridge grabbing some sodas and some left over pizza from the night before as they both see me sitting there "Hey mom"! I smile as they both hug me at the same time and I laugh as they wait for their pizza to warm up "Where are Jax and Roman at"? Damon asks as he puts ice in his cup "They are at the club house for a meeting he said y'all could join him later if you wanted to". I say as Damon and Dagger both smile I could tell that they were made for club life it was in their blood they were every bit their fathers son's both of them were Mark made over. "Where is dad"? They ask but before I can say anything mark walks into the kitchen causing me to gasp gosh the man only got better looking everyday "I'm right here" Mark says as they turn to look at mark and smile "Dad can we go to the clubhouse today jax and roman said it was ok" "Well y'all will eventually have your own club so I don't see why not". Mark says as they both smile and they hug me again "Happy birthday Mom" I smile as I kiss them on the cheek and they take off after finishing their drinks and their pizzas as Julie comes out of the bathroom wearing her new clothes her color had returned and she seemed to be feeling better she blushes as she sees her dad standing there "Are you ok honey"? I ask as she nods her head and she gives me a hug "Thanks mom and happy birthday I'm going to go sleep". She grumbles as Mark and I laugh "Ok well we are going to see your older siblings call me if you need anything". She nods her head as she takes off upstairs I finish my cup of tea and put my cup in the sink as Mark is leaning against the counter looking at me "What"? I ask as he crosses the floor to get to me as he picks me up and sets me on the counter "You know the kids are not going to be happy to see me". Mark says as he steps between my parted legs as he rests his hands beside me "Well they are going to have to, I know that we haven't always had the best relationship but your my husband and their father so they are going to have to get over it". I say as Mark leans his forehead against mine as I wrap my arms around him as he kisses me on the lips I run my fingers through his hair as i moan "If we continue to kiss like this we won't get very far"! I say as we both laugh as he picks me up and carries me outside to his bike and I groan "Relax we are taking the cage". Mark says as I smile and we climb into the SUV as we pull out and head towards the highway I couldn't wait to see my babies! Mark and I stop to fill up on gas and for me to use the bathroom I was getting bigger everyday but this pregnancy seemed to be going pretty good I go to head out of the bathroom but Mark walks in and locks the door behind him. "What"? He pushes me against the wall and lifts my skirt up I ended up having to change because my stomach had grown since I left the house and the blue jeans were uncomfortable "Mark" "Shhh"? He lays as he unzips his pants and lifts me up as I slide down on top of his cock as I moan as j look down at him "You couldn't wait" I ask as he growls and kisses me as he begins to pump in and out of me. "I love you I'm never letting you go". He growls as he kisses down my neck and down between my breasts as he slips my top over my head "Your the only one for me" He says as he kisses me again I moan as I can feel that dinner demon vampire queen rise up in me as I let out this laugh that stops Mark in his tracks. "This vamping out thing is fucking hot"! Mark says as I lick my lips as my pussy clamps down tighter on his cock "This is what you want Mark"? I ask as my fangs descend I was now eye level with Mark as my legs reach all the way around his hips as I can feel Mark grow and thicken inside of me "So my husband likes it when the freak inside of me comes out". Mark smiles as I move myself on his cock "Fuck me harder" I say as Mark bends me over the bathroom sink as she slaps my ass and drives into me as I push back against him as he gives my hair a tug as I laugh "Who's pussy is this". I ask as I look back at him as he grabs my hips slamming into me as my nectur covers goes cock "It's mine". he groans as I ride his cock as he leans down over me pressing more into me as he fucks me hard and fast as he runs a talon over my back I could feel my body about to explode my insides were in fire for him and I needed him in the worst way "Your mine my beautiful bitch you belong to me"! He roars as he sends his seed shooting deep into my womb as my legs tremble and I scream out my release I guess bathrooms were not out of the question where mark was concerned he would take me anytime and any place he wanted. We pull up to the clubhouse about an hour later as Mark takes my hand and we enter through the front doors. "What the fuck are you doing here"? Legend asks as he looks at me and then he looks at his dad I can tell by the look on his face he is disgusted by the fact that I brought his dad here but they needed to talk to their dad and they needed to forgive him "Mom why is this scumbag here"! Legacy asks as he looks towards Rebecca who is shocked to see Mark there "That's what we are here to explain". I say as Mark pulls me closer to him as I can my kids growl about what crazy I was to take Mark back "I won't let you talk to your mom like that"! make bellows as he stands between and the kids making sure I'm safe "Who the fuck are you to tell us anything you cheated and rubbed it in moms face"! Legend yells as I can see Mark's temper about to explode so I being crazy like I was step between the two of them "That's enough! from both of you"! I say as Legend and Legacy growl and Mark grunts as I try my best to keep the piece "Boys this is your father I would greatly". "He ain't my goddamn daddy"! Legacy says as Mark rushes towards Legacy and he pins him against the wall as he grabs his shirt as he lifts him up "Show as respect boy"! Mark says as he tries to slam him again but I step up to him and jerk his arm trying to get him to stop "Mark"! I shout as he looks at me and he smiles "Let's all talk please". I say as I look at the boys and Rebecca then Mark who let's go of Legacy and we all sit down at the table as Legend brings everyone a beer but me and Rebecca we both get a bottle of water and I sigh as i rub my belly Legend, Legacy, and Rebecca all rub my belly as the baby decides to kick me "Lord what a kick"! "Mom your stomach is all black and blue". Rebecca says as she lifts up my shirt and runs her hand over my stomach "Did tour stomach look like this with us"? Rebecca asks as Phoniex kicks again as Rebecca winces "That looks painful" she says as we all laugh as Mark clears his throat as I go take my place by my husband as Rebecca, Legend, and Legacy all turn their attention towards us as Mark wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap "I'm sorry I know that I haven't been the ideal husband and father lately and I have done things to mom that are hard not to be mad about but all that is water under the bridge I ask that your forgive me and that we become the strong family unit we once were". Mark says as he takes a sip of his beer and then kisses me on the lips as I blush Mark was usually never affectionate in front of people "You have to earn that trust back". Legend says as he has that famous smile on his face "And how is that"? Mark asks as he places his hand on my stomach but I also feel something else poking as I gasp as he whispers in my ear "Your so fucking hot when your pregnant". I elbow him as the kids laugh as Legend says "Throw us a party to celebrate the opening of our new club". "Now that sounds like a plan"! Mark says as he looks at his kids even though only one of them belonged to him he treated all the like they were his last, same thing with Juile Ann, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger. "You guys don't know how proud I am of y'all, when the time is right I want you to train Damon, Dagger, Jagger, and Phoniex in the ways of the MC" Mark says as I can feel the tears burning the back of my eyes as I look at my oldest three "Mom don't cry" Legend says as he stands up and pulls me into his arms "You knew our destiny before we were born". He says as I nod my head while every parent hated to see their children grow up my kids were up twice as fast and had a destiny that had me scared that they would walk out the door and I would never see them again "I know but once a mom you never stop worrying". I say as Legacy walks up to me and I hug him he looked so much like Roman it wasn't funny "You will never loose us mom" He says as I wipe my eyes as Rebecca grabs my hand and pulls me way from the guys "Come on mom let's go get manis and pedis you deserve it". I smile as I go with her as her cell phone rings "Hey dad". Rebecca says as she turns to look at me and smiles "Yeah she is here with Mark". "Ok, I will tell her" "Love you too". She says as she hangs up the phone "Dad is coming along with Roman and the kids says y'all are staying for the weekend" I shrug my shoulders and we head out to her car as I grab my purse "Oh no need mom I got this" "Are you sure"? I ask as she nods her head "Yes mom let me treat you". We head out to the car as she opens my door for me and we head into two "So how are things going"? I ask as I take a sip of my water and turn towards her "Things are good, I'm working at this law firm as a receptionist it's good money and the hours are good plus I have the weekends off" she says as she grabs my hand "Is Mark being good to you"? Rebecca asks as she turns her head towards me "Things are good so far, I know it's hard to trust him again but he is a good man we just hit a couple of bumps in the road". I say as she nods her head as she turns on to the high way "Mom did you grow up thinking you were a witch"? Rebecca asks as I look at her shocked "Well there were things that happened that I was always questioned but now that I look back on things probably around your age". "I need some advice" Rebecca says as she takes an exit off the high way "Go ahead". "Well I was at work the other day and I was having a really hard day and this lawyer lady was on my ass about stupid shit well when her back was turned I flicked my wrist at her and I sent a bunch of papers and books flying at her". I laugh as Rebecca looks at me and she blushes "Mom"! "I'm sorry honey but once you relaize who you are and what your gift is the better you will understand it". I say as we get out of the car and head into the nail place as I snap my fingers and the sign that says open for business turns by itself and says closed as Rebecca looks at me shocked and I smile "Mom you look different"... She says as she kind of backs up a little bit and then laughs "Same thing happened to me the other day I freaked Legend and Legacy out". She says as we enter the salon and we prepare to get pampered today at least for a little bit. "Mom I never got to thank you for being a mom to me. I know that we don't get to see each other that much but you are the bravest woman I know". Rebecca says as we pull up back at the house since the boys were at the clubhouse we figured ladies would sneak back to the house to take a nap I sigh as I flop down on my back on the bed in the guest bed room and cuddle under the covers. I feel my body getting warm I moan in my sleep as the most pleasant sensation over comes me. I don't want to open my eyes but then again I had to see why I felt like I was floating on cloud 9 I opened my eyes and i look down as Mark is going to town on my clit and fingering me at the same time "Oh Mark". I moan as my pussy gushes as Mark growls as he places his hand on my stomach "Who owns this pussy"! mark asks as he fingers me harder causing my back to arch off the bed as I spread them further apart as I can feel my orgasm coming "I asked you a question" Mark grunts as he is on his knees on the bed as he looks down at me "Who do you belong to". he asks as he leans down over me as he kisses me hard on the lips as he rolls me on my side putting me on all fours as he slides behind me pushing his engorged shaft inside of me inch by delicious inch I push back against him hungry and greedy for him but he was content to to drive me crazy. "Any you didn't answer my question". He says as he leans down over me as he cups my breasts and then my stomach as the baby kicks "You". i moan as Mark rewards me pushing all the way inside of me "Fuck your pussy feels like heaven". He growls as he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and he plunges his cock into me as I squeeze my pussy muscles around his cock "On just your knees". He commands as I do as he says and I sit up as he continues to plunge into my pussy as he pinches and squeezes my nipples as he kisses and nips at my neck as he reached around and massages my clit "I love you". He says as he kisses my lips his mouth covering mine as our tongues dance together bringing each other to the brink and back as his cock shoves inside of me relentlessly as my juices gush covering his cock as he grunts "Goodman Amy". He growls as I smile and I wrap my arms around his neck as he craddles my swollen abdomen "That's my seed". He growls again as he lays down and I'm standing his lap as i turn to face him riding his cock until I feel my legs begin to tremble as he caresses my baby bump "I got you this way your mine" As I cum hard as i collapse on to his chest as he sends his seed deep into me but he doesn't get soft he continues his thrusts as im on the bottom as he places both arms beside my head as he kisses me as he begins to move inside of me again "I love you don't forget that". He says as I wrap my legs around his waist "I promise I won't ever hurt you again". Mark says as he looks me directly in the eyes as he pumps into my pussy as I run my hands down his back as both of our fangs descend the closer our orgasms come he picks up his pace slamming into my pussy as I lick where his vein is on his throat as he bites down onto my breasts as I bite down on his neck and we both cum. "You look like your about to pop". I look up and smile as Mark is rubbing his cock "Does that thing ever stay down". I joke as he flashes his fangs at me "Not when it comes to you". He says as I turn on the water to take a shower Mark and I had been going at it for hours everybody was coming into town for the next couple of weeks to celebrate the opening of Legend's MC in the last couple of days Mark kept me in the bedroom my stomach had grown and I was miserable but sex seemed to be the only thing that made things better. "Shower real quick and then come back to the bedroom where daddybwill be waiting for you". I smile as I walk up to him and I kiss him as I move my hand on his cock "Goddamn your huge". I say as he lets out this huge laugh as he slaps me on the ass and walks out of the bathroom as I step into the shower and I shave and scrub everything really good I just knew this baby was coming soon but we had several long weeks ahead because Jax, Mark, and Roman were going to help with the set up of the club and to see how everything went for the first couple of weeks. Yesterday Kane and Cheryl had announced that they were re engaged and I was more than happy for them. The wedding was going to be soon and both Harlow and I were looking forward to having our babies I smile as I get out of the shower and I dry off as I towel drop my hair and let it go not really in the mood to mess with it I step back into the bedroom Jax and Roman were currently at the clubhouse helping set things up and spending time with the kids. my youngest four Juile Ann, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger had literally grown into adults since I saw them a week ago. All of them were legally adults now and I was sad I would be having Phoniex in a couple of days and then what would happen after he was grown? I shake my thoughts clear as I head back into the bedroom where mark is waiting for me "It's about time". He growls as I laugh and I climb onto the bed as he kisses me as he moves down kissing my neck and my belly as he rests his head on my swollen stomach "Daddy can't wait to meet you". He says as I run my fingers through his hair as the baby kicks letting Mark know he heard him as Mark moves his hands over my body I moan as he flips me on all fours as he pushes into my pussy as I arch my back loving the feeling of him inside of me I push back against him as I reach down and I massage his balls as he pumps in and out of me "Mark". I moan as I can feel my body pushing towards that sweet release as Mark reached around and massages my breasts as I grasp his cock as it slides in and out of me we had switched positions and I was on the bottom. "Fuck Mark" I shout as my orgasm hits me harder than I expected it to as my whole body shakes as I cling to him as my pussy milks his cock as he spends his load deep in me. We both lay there for a minute and then u get up and go into the bathroom to clean up but I gasp and grab my hip " Fuck Mark I didn't ask you to fuck my hip out of place"! I groan as he chuckles "You big bastard it ain't funny"! He pulls me back onto the bed and slides and in me "I can solve that problem for you". i gasp as he spreads my legs as he looks down at his cock entering my tight cunt "God your pussy is on fire". He growl as I try to wrap my legs around him but he continues to hold me in place as he fucks me hard and fast the sounds of his cock sliding into my sloppy wet cunt the only sounds in the room as our bodies come together again. Mark who was about to have another mind blowing orgasm along with Amy feels his pressure and then he hears a gush as he looks down there is a lot of fluid that soaks the bed. "Fuck"! Mark shouts as I realize that my water just broke Mark is all of a sudden in panic mode as I climb off the bed and I clean myself up and I dress as Mark is pacing back and forth "What do we do now". "Call Cheryl" Mark picks up his cell phone intending to call Cheryl but ends up calling several different numbers before I finally take the phone and dial her number "Hey my water just broke". "You have got to be shitting"?! Cheryl shouts through the phone as I wince "What's wrong"? I ask as I grab the wall to steady myself "Harlow also went into labor come on down to the clubhouse how far are your contractions"? "Oh I'm". Before I can get fine out out of my mouth I groan and double over as a strong one hits me as Mark picks me up and carries me out to the car as she makes sure I'm buckled in and then he runs back in inside grabs a couple of bags that I had packed for the hospital and rushes back outside as he throws the bag in the back seat and we take off as I lean the seat back a little and I control my breathing as Mark looks over at me "Are you ok"? I nod my head as I grab his hand and I kiss it as I smile through the pain "I will be better once he gets here"! I let out this groan/moan that had Mark pushing the gas pedal to the floor in order to get to the clubhouse as we pull up Jax and roman meet us outside as Roman helps me out of the car "Hey love are you ok"? He asks as I nod my head and I lean against him as another contraction hits me "How far apart are they"? Cheryl asks as she leads me towards the back into the same room that Harlow is in and Adam is by her side. "Really Amy"? Harlow asks as she pants and breaths through the contraction as she looks at me and bursts into tears "I can't believe we are having a baby on the same day". She croaks out as Adam kisses her on the lips and he helps her to control her breathing as Cheryl has me strip naked and a sheet is placed over me as Jax, Roman, and Mark all surround me "This seems familiar don't it". I say as I arch my back as a stronger one hits me this time "Fuck! this hurts! if any of you ever touch me again I swear I'm going to murder you". I growl out as Mark laughs "Well you weren't complaining earlier when I helped break your water". Mark says as I roll my eyes as Cheryl checks me out "Wow both are you are dialiated to 8 centimeters I'm going to need more help"! Cheryl says she takes off her gloves and goes out the room for a minute and comes back in with Bailey and Scarlett who both wash their hands and are ready to help with anything they can. I was nervous as hell I look up at Mark for support as he climbs onto the bed with me and sits behind me as he holds me in his arms between his legs as I grunt as another contraction hits "It's going to be ok". He whispers as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my lips "We love you". He says as Jax and Roman each take one of my hands in their as they kneel beside the bed as Bailey is between Harlow's legs and Cheryl has just pasted my stomach with Iodine and places a sterile field over me "Mark I need you to move so she can lay all the way back". I take a deep breath this was it just a few more minutes and we would finally be able to see our precious baby boy. I hear Harlow let out a scream then a cry as we all smile Ava Elisabeth had entered this world with a head full of golden curls and the prettiest eyes I had ever seen "Congrats" I tell her as she smiles and nods her head to over come with emotion to speak as Cheryl has me focus on her "You ready"? she asks as I nod my head and I take a deep breath as Cheryl slides the knief along my stomach as she and Scarlett move and dig for the baby as I hear this scream that raises goosebumps over my body as Cheryl holds him up "Amy he is so handsome"! Scarlett says as she cleans him up as Mark cuts the cord as Cheryl quickly sews me up after delivering the afterbirth and after little Phoniex is cleaned up they place him in my arms as he begins to nurse as Cheryl sets me up with an IV pain medication he had a crop full of auburn colored hair and the clearest pair of green eyes I had ever seen "He is a mini Mark" I say as all laugh and take turns playing and hold both of the new babies as they Cheryl gave Harlow the clear to go home but just to make sure I was healing good this was the perfect moment my life finally felt like it was falling into place.


	8. Chapter 8

"She is beautiful". I tell Harlow as she is holding Phoniex and I'm holding Ava "Well your little boy is handsome he looks like his dad" Harlow says as we both laugh "Yep who would have thought that my last kid would be the red head". I say as we were sitting in the kitchen at my house drinking coffee "Adam is such a good dad he is so loving and devoted but I'm scared because when she gets old enough to date I'm afraid no man is ever going to be good enough for her". Harlow says as we both bust out laughing as Phoniex begins to fuss as he tires to Nestle to suck from her breast as she blushes and hands him to me as I hand her Elisabeth I unbutton my blouse and I place him at my breasts as he latches on and begins to suck as I smile "Lord you have no idea what a relief that is"! I say as she laughs "Oh believe me I do"! Harlow says as she refills our cups as Ava begins to fuss "Perfect timing" She says as she unbuttons her blouse and she places Elisabeth at her breast as she begins to nurse "Have you started to have sex again"? Harlow asks as I laugh "No Mark had been wanting to but I just haven't had the engery the other three Juile Ann, Damon, Dagger and Jagger are getting ready to move into the house with the Rebecca, Legend and Legacy so I have been helping with that and then having a new one I have been so tired". I say as I sip my coffee and switch Phoniex to the other breast as I run my fingers through his red hair and I smile "You are a amazing woman Amy I have watched you go through all this shit but yet you always seem to come out stronger than you were before" Harlow says as she switches Ava to her other breast as I can feel the tears coming "Don't make me cry"! I say as I wipe my eyes and we laugh my hormones still haven't gotten back to normal I say as we laugh and Ava unlatches as she wipes her mouth and burps her as Ava makes coos "Well I got to go but I will see you at the wedding rehearsal tomorrow night" Harlow says as she hugs me and kisses me a light kiss on the lips as she packs everything away as Phoniex unlatches and I wipe his mouth and then burp him as I lay him down in his pack in play as I walk Harlow to her car and I hug her "Thanks for coming and keeping me company today". "No problem we got a couple of long weeks ahead of us with the opening of the new club so we will be seeing each other more than we usually do". We say out goodbyes and I head inside as I pick up the baby and lay him in his crib and I head to relax in a bath for a little bit I needed too shave and I would probably feel better once I did. After relaxing for a minute and shaving and then showering so I could wash my hair and body I sigh as I step out of the bath and I stretch "Fuck woman you got the body of a goddamn goddess" I gasp and cover myself up as I turn to find Roman standing in the doorway with his fangs gleaming "Do you need help with something"? I tease as he growls and lunges for me as i dunk out of his way and I head into the bedroom as I drop the towel and I go through a couple of drawers until I find what I'm looking for "You fucking tease"! He growls as I turn and wink at him as he moves pushing me against the dresser as his cock is searching for relief "I need to be in you". He says as I quit fighting and I part my legs but right as he is about to complete his mission the baby begins to cry and that's my excuse to scram as he grabs my arms "Soon". He says as I laugh and he growls again as he cups himself the need to seek and conquer my pussy wasn't accomplished today and I knew I would eventually get it but today wasn't the day!!!! Later that evening after the baby had been fed, bathed, and put to bed it was my turn to fed but my husband's were not home yet I strip and lay down on the bed as I mentally connect to them through the myst "Come home". I say as I run my hands over my body as I moan "I need to be fed" I say as I hear all three of them growl I smile as I feel the bed dip on both sides as I open my eyes and all three of them are naked and laying beside me "Come feed" Jax says as I climb on top of him and I lick my lips and I bare fangs as I slide down on top of his cock as I sink my fangs into his flesh as he growls as jax fucks my pussy while I feed off of him after finishing with him Jax moves out of the way as I'm now on top of Roman as I sink down on his cock and I sink my fangs into his neck as I drawn strength Jax each time I feed as Roman slips in and out of cunt as he growls and then I pull away from him gasping for air as he smiles"That's the hell cat I know". He moves out of the way as I'm now on top of Mark the one who sent me into labor as I sink down on top of his cock I sink into his neck as he wraps his arms around me and begins to fuck me hard and fast as I moan "That pussy still feels amazing even after having kids" He pounds my pussy as he bites me on my neck, Roman bites me on the breasts and Jax bites me on my thigh as I feel my body burst into flames as I cum as the rest of the night was filled with fuck sessions that would stop every two to three hours so i could feed the baby but afterwards it was right back to fucking I guess it was a good thing vampires didn't really need sleep.

Kane and Cheryl

He was thrusting in and out of me making me feel things that made my toes curl. i moan as we kiss our tongues matching the rythum that his thrusts make as the sounds of our love making fills the room. "I love you". I say as Kane looks into my eyes but he continues to make love to me "I love you more". He says as he kisses his way down my body as he runs his tongue over my neck and then down to my breasts as he squeezes my breasts togrther and sucks and licks on my nipples as I arch my back "Oh fuck". I groan out as Kane picks up his pace as he uses his arm to hold my leg up as he leans up as he watches his cock moving in and out of my pussy "Fuck you feeling incredible"! He grunts out as I take control and I roll so that I'm on top I run my nails down his chest as I grind myself on his cock "Oh Kane". I moan as his hands are on my hips but then move up to my breasts massaging them as he pinches and rolls my nipples between his fingers which makes my pussy squeeze his cock tighter his hands then move as he uses his thumb to rub my clit I arch my back as the other hand squeezes and cups my ass as I ride him until completion. as my body jerks and quivers from the force of the orgasm he wraps me in his arms as he sends his seed deep into me as I lay my head on my chest as our breaths are labored "You have been doing alot of making up". I say as Kane runs his hands down my body as she cups my and nuzzles my neck at the same time "Well I needed to make sure my future wife knows how sorry I'm". Kane says as he takes off his mask which he had done before but Kane who's real name is Glenn Jacobs was a gentleman but he was a demon and if you messed with his MC, his family, or his friends then you needed to be ready to meet that demon head on. "You going to the clubhouse today"? I ask as Kane nods his head as I go to get out of bed but he pulls on my arm pulling me right back into the position I was in before i moved "Not yet". He growls as I laugh for those of you who don't know I am a angel no Im not a fallen angel I just choose to live my life on Earth instead of in heaven I was on a mission I'm a guardian angel to my best friend Amy kids. I loved my life and even though Kane and I have had a rocky relationship I loved the man more than anything in this world I look at the engagement ring on my finger that he had just slipped back on the other day and I smile he knew what I liked better than I did myself sometimes. "We have to get going or I won't make it to my dress fitting in time". I say as he grumbles I kiss him and then head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day I was meeting Amy who had just had Phoniex a couple of weeks ago and he was already trying to walk he had a crop of auburn colored hair and the same green eyes like his Mark and he was the cutest lite boy on two feet. He of course was going to be my ring bearer at the wedding so I was meeting the girls for lunch then going for our final dress meeting to make sure everything was perfect for Saturday. I remember back to almost 2 years ago when I first started hanging out around Mark, Amy, and Roman I knew there was something different about them I just couldn't put my finger on it. I had meet Amy for lunch and i remembered her looking different I was worried about her she was covered in bruises and scratches and she had bite marks all over her. I had been ready to kick both Mark and Roman's asses because I thought they were abusing her but turns out Amy actually enjoyed what was happening and as long as she was happy I wasn't worried. As Amy explained Mark, Jax, and Kane were different "Different my ass"! I told her until she invited me to the first bbq that the clubs had and I was completely and totally shocked there were couples having sex and doing oral where everyone could see! I was totally disgusted who in their right mind would want their personal life on display like that?! But I had promised Amy that I would be there to support her and I wasn't going to back out. Her brother and father we're always doing shit to fuck Amy's life up Amy had been a very successful surgeon at the hospital that we both worked out but her father and brother owed Mark's MC money and lots of it and because they refused to pay them back and cantered on their deal Amy was kidnapped and taken as Collertal damage. Amy hated the MC lifestyle at first but as time went on and she got involved with the president and the VP of the MC her life course had been changed for ever. I walk into the kitchen as Kane is fixing both of them a cup of coffee "Do you have time to come to the clubhouse with me before the dress fitting". I look at my watch and I actually did have time "I do". "Good grab your coffee and let's go I want to finally introduce you to everyone". Kane says as he wraps an arm around my waist and we head out to the SUV "you take the car and I will follow on my bike" We kiss and part as I pull out of the driveway heading towards his MC clubhouse which was not her a part of Jax and Mark's MC but they were working on getting all that finalised. As we pull up to the clubhouse I put on the new cut that Kane had just given to me and I step out of the SUV as he pins me against the door as I gasp "What"! I ask as he kisses me deeply "Don't ever take this cut off the only time you are allowed to take it off is if we are fucking or you are taking a shower". I nod my head as we kiss again as he presses against me his erection pressing against my thigh as I reach down and unbuckle his pants, slipping my hand inside he growls as i move my hand on his cock which causes him to become even harder as he lifts my skirt up and slides down my panties as he lifts me up and pushes his engorged shaft inside of me as I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs my ass and beings to pump in and out of me as I moan "We should not doing this here". I say as he kisses me on the neck then down between my breasts "I don't care you are soon to be my wife and I will do it with you ever where I go". He growls as I giggle and he slides in and out of my pussy as I lean back against the window of the SUV "Oh baby". I moan as I can feel my body rushing towards that release as "Oh fuck yes". Kane growls as he sends his seed deep inside of me as my pussy clenches around his cock as milk him dry if this was what married life was going to be like with Kane then I definitely did not have a problem with saying "I do". I had meet Rhyno, Apollo, Rusev, Goldberg, Big E Langston, Mick, Darren, and Steve "It's nice to finally meet all of you". I say as they are all sitting around a table drinking and playing cards "You too Kane has talked alot about you so it's nice to put a face with a name". Steve says as he takes a sip of his beer and he throws his cards down "What you got? Rusev asks in his thick Bulgarian accent "A royal flush". "I got to go I'm going to be late for the dressing fitting". I tell Kane as we kiss and he walks me out to the SUV and he buckles my belt "Be careful". He says as he kisses me again "See you at home"? I ask as he nods his head "Yep just got some things to straighten up". He closes my door as I pull away and I head off for the final dress fitting "Hey girls"! I shout as I come through the front door of the restaurant "Well I was wondering where in the heck you were at". Amy says as she hugs me and I smile at her little boy Phoniex who gives me the sweetest smile as he throws his hands up in the air and laughs. "We were worried Kane was going to hold you hostage". Scarlett says as she takes a sip of her mimosa as she flags the waitress down and she takes my order as I sit down at the table and we begin talking as I laugh Phoniex was blowing bubbles in his milk glass and screaming at the top of his lungs but it wasn't because he was upset he was just excited. "Are you excited about getting married"? Amy asks me as I take a sip of my water "Heck yea! I say as my food is put in front of me and I dig in as Phoniex pouts looking at me "Phoniex stop". Amy says as she offers him some of his chicken but he says "no"! Amy gives him one look and he takes the chickens and smiles "Tank you". he says as we all laugh and Amy kisses him on the cheek Amy was a awesome mom and she was an incredible friend who I don't know what I would do without she was always there for me and vise versa. It was the same with Scarlett, Bailey, Harlow, Trinity, Leah, and Renee we were a solid ground of friends who no matter what life threw us we always found a way to face it. The dresses had all been tired on and all of them were a perfect fit including my dress which I didn't want anything to fancy I was more of a simple kind of woman I knew what I wanted and I wasn't hard to please. "Oh my gosh you look beautiful". Amy says as she has tears in her eyes as she hugs me "I'm so happy for you"! She says as Phoniex walks up and throws his arms up in the air as he is running around shouting words that we did not understand. "Good Lord Amy your boobs are huge"! Amy blushes as she laughs "Stop". she says as she covers my mouth with her hand "It's because of my pregnancy". Amy says as I take my finger and poke them "Cheryl"! Amy says as we all bust out laughing as we changed back into our regular clothes and we all hug and say goodbye the next time that we would all see each other would be on the day of the wedding. We were having a BBQ Friday night the day before the wedding to have a rehearsal dinner and wedding run through which I was totally looking forward to we decided to have the wedding at Amy's boys MC which was big and spacious and it had a beautiful view of the mountians and to top it off we we're getting married at sunset so it was going to be perfect at least in my opinion. Later that night at home I was cuddled up under the covers and I sigh Kane had called and said he would be late because they had to do a run to the next town over I told him to take his time and I would be waiting for him when he got home. Kane walks into the bedroom and smiles Cheryl was sound asleep on the bed with the covers kicked to the bottom of the bed he goes into the shower and strips as he showers and dries off as he walks out into the bedroom and he climbs into the bed with her as he pulls her against him and nuzzles her neck as he breaths in her scent she felt safe, she felt like home and he couldn't wait to finally be husband and wife on Saturday. I wake up the next morning and I sigh as I feel the weight of a body on me I turn and I meet Kane face to face "Morning" I say as Kane cups my face and brings his lips to mine as I wrap one of my legs around his waist as he settles between my legs "I missed you last night" I say as I feel his cock at the entrance to my wet cunt "You missed me or you missed this". He says as he pushes inside of me all the way to the hilt as I gasp "Both". I moan as he laughs moving in and out of me as I run my fingers through his hair as his pace quickens "That feel good"? he growls as he fucks me hard and fast his balls slapping against me as he slams into my pussy "Yes" I moan as he reaches between my legs "You belong to me" He growls as he pulls out of me and kisses his way down my body as he sucks my clit into his mouth "Goddam you taste delicious" He groans as he licks and sucks my juices as I spread my legs and run my fingers through his hair "Oh fuck! oh baby"! I moan as he shoves two fingers into my pussy uses his tongue to tease my clit "Oh Kane"! I moan as I arch my back off the bed as I push my hips forward as I rub my pussy against his face "Oh my baby likes when I eat her pussy". He says as he looks up at me and then down "Look at how your fucking pussy just gushes". He growls as he stands up and pulls me towards him as he slaps me on the ass "Hands and knees". I scramble to my hands and knees as he comes up behind as he kneels "You drive me crazy fuck woman"! He grunts out as he licks me from my clit and then fucks me with his tongue as he smacks my ass "You ready for this dick"? He growl I nod my head as he pushes into my cunt as I push back against him riding his cock as he grabs my hips as he reaches around and grabs my titis as he pounds me from behind 'Kane"! I moan as Kane shoots his seed deep into my belly as I cum my pussy costing his cock and balls as he both collapse on to the bed as he gathers me in his arms "We have the bbq tonight" He says as I nod my head "Let's get ready you girls got to set up and us guys need to get the booze". I laugh as we go into the bathroom together as we shower and then head off in our separate directions until we came together at the BBQ later tonight. It was about an hour before the BBQ and we were setting out paper plates and plastic sliver wear, cup, and napkins along with big trash cans the food was almost done and the decerations were getting the finishing touches. "Amy you have done an amazing job"! I say as I look at the tables that are decorated with red and white checkered tablecloths the sliverweare had been placed in empty Mason jars, the hamburger and got dog buns had been placed in big baskets that sat in the middle of the tables. The condiments such as ketchup, mayonise, and mustard were squeezed into empty Mason jars with a popsicle stick to label them and then a knief placed beside each to spread them on their bun of choice. Pickles and onions had also been put into Mason jars also and sat on the tables I was impressed Amy and Scarlett had done a incredible job on the decorations and the general set up I knew I could always count on my friends. I hug Amy and Scarlett thanking them as Amy is fanning her face "well I will be back shortly I'm going to shower and change my clothes". She says as she walks off as Scarlett does the same thing. About an hour later I meet with the girls outside where Jax and Amy are locked in a passionate lip lock I clear my throat as Amy giggles but Jax just winks at me as I grab Amy's arm and I pull her with me "I hate to steal her from you but we got some last minute things to take care of". I tell Jax as he gives Amy one more kiss then I pull her towards the back where I had to ask her a question real quick "What's up"? Amy asks "Well I know that you have this big two week party going on for the club house so my parents were wondering what you were going to do about Phoniex". "I have thought about this and I guess I'm just going to stay home with him". I shake my head as I take a sip of my water and I cut her off "Well cancel that idea because my parents are going on a vacation for the two weeks that the party is going on and they wanted to know if they could take Phoniex with them to get to know him like they know the other kids". Amy looks at me shocked "I can't ask that of them he is so young". "Amy he is 3 years old he will be fine". "I know it's crazy because I just gave birth to him 2 months ago but ok yes when they come tonight I will talk to them". Amy says as she hugs me and we head back out to where the party is at. I see Kane and I smile as he holds his hand out for me and I go to him as he pulls me into his arms "You look beautiful tonight". He says as I blush "Thank you" I reply as he leans down and kisses me "Come on let's get this party started because the sooner we are done the quicker I can get you home and naked in my bed". We both laugh as Mark and Roman are Manning the grill making sure the hot dogs and hamburgers aren't too burnt I smile at Mark as Amy comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him as he smiles wrapping his arm around her waist. She was wearing a Royal purple spaghetti strap top, with skinny jeans and pumps thatmatch her top. To go along with the hamburgers and hot dogs or yum blats as Phoniex called them we had baked beans, Cole slaw, Mac and cheese, and potatoe salad the drinks were flowing and everybody was having a good time as Rebecca, Legend, and Legacy all walk up to me and Kane as we are sitting at the table "I'm so happy for you and Uncle Kane". Rebecca says as she hands me a gift and then turns to hug Kane "I remember the day all three of you were born I can't tell you how proud I am of all of y'all" Kane says as he hugs all three of them as they head towards the bar as Mark, Jax, Amy, and Roman all sit down at the table with is with their plates of food as we all dig in. "Hey Cheryl does Kane still have those vicious animals you call pets". Amy asks as we all laugh "Yea and I will never forget the day that you came to the house and was chased all the way back the car as Mark was trying to calm you down" Amy laughs as she all but spills her drink on her but she catches herself and sets her drink down "Yes that did happen but those are some vicious looking dogs but if I remember right the next time I came over you told me they were put up and that ended up right beside me with you telling me to relax and hold out my hand so that they could trust me" Me and Kane laugh as he takes our empty plates and tosses them in the trash as he sits back down and pulls to his side as I lean my head against his arm "Well it helped didn't it"? I say as she rolls her eyes "Yes it did help but those dogs always will scare the t total shit out of me"! Amy says as Jax and Roman are doubled over laughing as Amy buries her face again Mark as he chuckles "Well if we are speaking of embarrassing moments likes talk about one of yours". Amy says as she crosses her arms over her chest and I look up at her shaking my head no but she gets that famous devious look on her face as i know just exactly what story she is going to tell "Well as you all remember Mark was the one who introduced me to the MC lifestyle and it was different but I will never forget the look on Cheryl's face when she walked through those clubhouse doors for the first time". "Oh this I got to here". Jax says as he passed a joint around as every takes a drag except for me Amy rarley smoked but every now and then she let loose especially when the kids moved out and gotten a life of their own as we are joined by Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger who had all grown into fine adults who I knew their parents would be so proud of. They had just recently turned 7 but in vampire years they are full grown adults I hug each of them as they hand me a gift "Y'all didn't have to get us anything". "Oh hush y'all helped my parents out alot and we thank you for that". Damon and Dagger both say at the same time as they walk up to their parents "Can we go there is a new club we all want to check out". Mark, And Amy look at each other and smile "As long as you are careful and don't use your powers ok". Mark says as the guys grumble about how unfair it is "Baby not everybody accepts us for what we are ya have some very special gifts that yl have been blessed with just use it wisely". Amy says as she hugs her boys and kisses them on the cheek "call if you need anything". she says as the boys nod to their dads and then head out for the night with the condition that they would make sure Julie Ann was safe as the night wears on we share stories of how Kane use to stalk Cheryl when she was working at the hospital and how she would actually blush when it come to the mention of his name "Oh so you were hot for me back then you just didn't want to admit it"! Kane says as he has a shocked expression on his face as she elbows him in the rips as he grunts "Kane you would show up at my apartment in the middle of the night plus you still owe me that date you promised me". Cheryl says as we head inside to do a run through of the wedding since "Now Amy you play a big part so make sure that no matter what you are right there by her side". The wedding planner says as she takes s look at the wedding party "Each husband will walk their wife down the isle then comes Phoniex with the rings and then Ava with the red rose petals as they get settled up front then q bride we do a mock wedding as Amy accidentally trips and goes sailing as Mark rushes to catch her and they both end up on the floor as Amy is laughing so hard her cheeks are red, Mark who was usually such a brute of a man is checking her over to make sure she is ok "I'm fine baby I promise". Amy says as Mark helps her up and they continue their walk down the make shift isle so they can finish the wedding rehearsal "Well at least I made everybody laugh" Amy says as she sits down in the seat next to Rebecca as they lean against each other "So I take it we are fixing to find out all about MC life this week". Rebecca asks her mom as Amy looks at her and smiles as she nods her head yes "It might take some time getting use to but once you are in there ain't nothing any of us would not do for each other". Amy says as Jax walks up and squeezes amy's shoulders showing his support "Your mom is right this type of life ain't for the faint of heart. us men sometimes put the club before our families and sometimes danger does shown up at your door step but as your mom said each and every one of us have each other's backs no matter what". "I will never forget how Cheryl risked us demons and devils finding out her true identity to save me you and your brothers when chuck kidnapped us". Amy says as she grabs Jax's hand for strength "True identify"? Legend asks as they all turn towards me and I turn my back and I let my legs out as the kids gasp their memory of what had happened that night had been erased from their minds. "Yes I'm an angel and when your uncle Kane found out it was very hard for him to accept which was also the reason I kept pushing away from him". I say as I tuck my wings back in and I turn towards them again "Kane and I separated from about 2 months after that me hiding my feels and Kane exploding and going off on anybody even if you asked him a question". I say as I look at Kane and he smiles reassuring me it was ok to continue "But we are stronger than we have ever been and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him". Saturday had all of us rushing around finishing up nails, hair, and make up as we congregated in the back room getting dressed as Amy and Bailey are helping me step into my wedding dress I was a total ball of nerves and my heart seemed like it was in my throat but I was ready for this! "Oh you look beautiful"! Amy says as she hugs and we both try not to cry "You look great also"! I tell her as she helps me slip on my heels and then puts my veil on as we hear a knock on the door "Hey are y'all ready"? Roman asks as we all shout yes as we grab our bouquets. Trinity had given me something blue which was my garter, Bailey had given me something new which was diamond bracket, Amy had given me something old which had been her grandmother's lace handkerchief that she had sewed into the dress as a way to pass on a family tradition since we all considered each other family.Then Bailey had let me barrow a diamond necklace that had also been in her family for years that I promised to give back to her as soon as the wedding was over I honestly did not know what I would do without my friends they were more like my sister's. Kane's best man was Mark, then Jonathan and Joshua, Baron who was my cousin and Adam Jax and Roman would be ushers for the day. Mark runs his knuckles down Amy's cheek as he whispers something in her ear that causes her to blush a deep as Mark laughs "You look stunning". He says as one by one the ladies get escorted down through the row of Harley's as the wedding March starts to play as my dad loops his arm around mine "Are you ready"? He asks as I nod my head and we get ready to walk as I see Phoniex stand in front of his dad and Ava stands in her of her mom Harlow I take a deep breath as I begin my walk down between the Harley's to reach my destiny that was just standing on the other side. I can feel the tears prick my eyes as I see Kane standing there in a faded blue jeans and leather cut which all of the ladies were wearing over their dresses to show who they belonged to expect for Scarlett and Bailey. I don't really hear what the preacher has to say except for Kane and exchanging vows and rings and then kissing as we are announced as husband and wife as we turn to face the crowd of people there are hoots and hollers as Kane helps me slip on my new cut and he kisses me "Now you officially belong to me". He says as we head off to take pictures before the wedding reception which was really looking forward to because we all were going to cut loose and have a good time! Considering that half the group were vampires we had a blood station set up for just them we had just finished taking pictures and they got the music going when the dj speaks out "Ladies and Gentlemen I want y'all all to welcome the new bride and groom Mr. and Mrs. Glen Jacobs"! The group erupts in cheers and applause as we make our way into the reception we are seated at the wedding party table and are happier than can be. Amy and my girls are my left and Kane and his guys are on the right. Mark whistles to get every body's attention as every one turns towards him "I want to say congrats to Cheryl and Kane y'all two have been fighting your feelings for each other for a while now. I remember how Kane use to tease me, and Roman all the time about falling in love and desperate but now the tables have turned". Mark says as everyone laughs as Mark looks at Amy "Amy is the love of my life and my whole world revolves around her and our kids. So everyone raise your glasses and let's make a toast to all of love sappy fools who know where their hearts belong". Amy blows him a kiss as he sits down and then Amy stands up "I never thought I would see this day coming the day that I finally got to say to Cheryl I told you so". Cheryl you are my best friend and I have always admired you for your strength and your determination to always be right". Amy says as we all laugh as Amy raises her glass towards Kane and I "Kane I'm proud to have you as a brother in law and I can honestly say I know nobody who can make my sister as happy as you do"! Everybody claps as the meal is served and then the cake is cut as Kane and I dance our first dance together which was by Alantic Star Always as Kane looks into my eyes I know that he was the one who would be by my side no matter what "I love you". He says as he kisses my lips as he pulls me closer "I love you more". I say as I slip my arms up around his neck "I can't believe we are married"! I say as he runs his hands up and down my back as we spin around as I notice Mark and Amy dancing together as Jax cuts in and then Roman. I smile as Amy looks at me and laughs as the music changes to the song Kane had picked out which was Soulchild Don't Change after those two songs end the rest of the couples are on the dance floor but us ladies surprise the guys by forming a line as I'm in love with a monster starts to play we had pushed each man into chairs that were in a single line on the dance floor. The wedding guests are hooting and hollering as we are swinging our hips and moving across the dance floor to the beat of the music as the men are shocked but totally into it as Kane tires to reach out and touch me I slap his hands away as the music ends and the men are on their feet as us girls who are laughing as it's the men's turn as they sit us down on the chairs that they just occupied and they all begin to stomp their feet in the same rythum as they are clapping their hands as they begin to chant. The chant was beautiful even though I didn't understand what they were saying each of us was touched as they get down on one knee Amy had all three in front of her repeating what so many warrior brothers repeated over the years to love, honor, and respect their wife's and children no matter what!!! Then after takes a short break I make my way back onto the dance floor as my father and i dance the father daughter dance as Kane dances with my mom which brings tears to my eyes I had finally meet the love of my life and no matter what I was going to stick by his side. I sit in a chair in the middle of the dance floor as I lift up my dress as Kane kneels in front of me I blush as he reaches up and slides my garter off as he turns towards the crowd "All the men please step forward". The dj says as all of them including Mark, Jax, and Roman step out onto the dance floor as Kane flings the garter towards them but it ends up landing right in Opie's hands as he laughs and holds the garter up as I grab an extra flower bouquet that I had made as the dj calls all the ladies to the floor as I turn my back and on the count of three I toss the bouquet as Heather makes a mad dash and catches the bouquet right in front of Amy as they both end up bumping into each other as Heather tried to give them to Heather "No believe me I'm already married to three vampires I definitely don't need more husband'sAmy says as Heather thanks her and she looks over at Opie and she blushes as her son Jordon winks at his mom "Now y'all can get married and have more kids". Jordon who was also half vampire and was set to join Legend and Legacy's club had grown into a fine young man and he had alot of respect for Opie because even though Opie was not his real dad he treated him like he was. As the night wore on Kane and I say our goodnight we were staying until tomorrow night for the opening of Legend's MC then we would be heading to our honeymoon it has been a perfect night and I was looking for to the honey because it would just be me and him 24/7!

End of wedding back to reality

Fair warning this part contains mature subject matter such as drinking, drug use, girl on girl and various other debotchery*

I look in the mirror and I'm exhausted we didn't get back from the wedding until after 2am in the morning and my ass was dragging! Cheryl's parents were in the way to the house as I pour myself some coffee then I head upstairs to spend time with Phoniex before he left today we would be gone a whole 2 weeks but I trusted Cheryl's parents just as much as I trusted Mark and Roman's as well as Jax's. I had already showered and Phoniex's bags were all set but I wanted to love on him before he left Phoniex who was growing up as fast as the other two did has me laughing so hard I'm in tears he is doing silly things to make me laugh but he jumps for joy as the doorbell rings and he makes a b line for the door already knowing who is there. I hug Cheryl's parents as I thank them for taking Phoniex with them "It's no problem we are glad to help". Her dad says as I take his bags to the car and I turn as he launches himself into my arms as I hug him tight "I'm going to miss you mom". "I will too baby". I help him buckle into his seat as I watch the care take off towards the highway but I had so much to do today before everybody started to arrive to the MC biker party. I had hired a cleaning company to come in and clean the house while I went and got some shopping done for the clubhouse for the next two weeks. I let them in and I rush out the door all the club presidents were staying at our house and I was rushing around like a mad woman to get things done after two hours of food shopping, household item shopping, and various other things I drop off several things at the clubhouse and then head home as the cleaning ladies were just now finishing up. I do a quick inspection of the house and then write them a check and tip them as their faces light up "Thank you". They both say as I thank them and then rush into the house putting things and then getting into the shower and getting ready for tonight. Kevin, Paul, and Scott Hall were due in to arrive at the house at 6pm I had roughly one hour to make myself presentable I had decided on a blue tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage along with blue jeans and a pair of blue high heels as I comb my hair out letting it dry naturally then I head downstairs now it was it waiting time. I hear what sounds like a low rumble and I smile in knew those bikes from anywhere I smile as I open the front door and I step out into the driveway as Mark, Jax, and Roman are leading Kevin, Scott, and Paul into the driveway I notice Trish and Stephanie with Kevin and Paul and a familiar blonde woman with Kevin which happens to be Michelle I roll my eyes once a whore always a whore I think to myself as I rush down the steps and I hug each of my husbands as I greet the other guys as Kevin and Paul pull me into a big hug "You look radiant Amy I guess we can say they are taking real good care of you". Kevin says as i laugh "Of course I'm the queen". I say as Mark slips an arm around my waist and we head inside "Are you guys hungry"? I ask as the guys grab their luggage and then head inside as I show each of them their rooms "Trish and Stephanie I'm so excited y'all are here"! I say as I hug both of them "You too it has been too long! I can't believe your oldest babies are fixing to be patched members of their own MC". Stephanie says "They have all grown up to be very fine looking young men, pretty soon Phoniex will be" "Shhh". I say v as we all laugh "Speaking of Phoniex where is my favorite red head at"? Trish asks as we head towards the front of the house again "He is sorry Cheryl's patents for the two weeks that the party is going on. He is just too young to experience club life right now". I finish up saying as Jax wraps me in his arms as he nuzzles my neck the only other chapter charter we were missing was Clay's club "Where is your dad at"? I ask as I turn towards him as he kisses me deeply showing his dominance over me and I could feel everybody's eyes on us "They will be in tomorrow". Jax says as I nod my head and we get ready to head to the clubhouse which by the time we get there the other charter member had just come started arriving I make my way into the clubhouse I as being the hostess make sure that their accomdations are good as I walk around with buckets of beer to hand out as I'm wearing my brand new cut that Jax had given me. "Amy, Amy Any" I turn around to see who is calling my name and I throw my arms around Shawn Michael's neck so he pulls me into a huge hug. Shawn runs his hands down my body and I are my brow at him and I turn around showing him my cut "I know I'm just messing". Shawn's mood changes in fact all of the MC's members attitudes had changed I go to the bar and I grab four buckets of beers and take them to different tables as Jax grabs me by the arm "Just keep doing what your doing and everything will be fine". He growls as I arch my brow at him I jerk my arm away and I head back to the bar to grab more buckets as I take the empty ones to the trash can "That's right your doing good". Roman says as he has a big fake breasted stripper dancing in front of him I roll my eyes as I continue to clean up I make small talk with Kevin, Paul, and Hulk who are here from out of town they planned on staying the whole time "The kids are doing great Rebecca, Legend, Legacy, Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger and Jagger are all here tonight and they are really fixing to find out what club life is like". I say as feel eyes on me I look to the corner and mark, Jax, and Roman are all eye balling me as they have women dancing on them and around them. "Hey Amy what's going on with the men they are acting like assholes tonight" Harlow says as she wraps an arm around my waist and I turn towards her "I have no clue but this is ridiculous"! I say as I send a quick test to Cheryl telling her what's going on she replied back "Let me ask Kane". Me and the old ladies meet towards the back of the clubhouse where there ain't so much noise as we all huddle together in a circle "What the fuck is going on"?! Scarlett asks as she has her hand on her hip "Baron had been treating me like shit today"! She says as we all nod in agreement as Harlow looks around "Adam has been different also he won't even touch me". Harlow says as I dial Cheryl's number I hated to bug her but I didn't have any other choice "Hey girl we hate to bug you on your honeymoon but we got a question for you". "Go ahead and we were not doing anything at moment". Cheryl says as we head Kane grumble and from in the background "Well the guys are acting very weird they won't talk to use unless it to boss us around or get their drinks orders" I say as Cheryl laughs "Ok well after talking to Kane and analyzing the way there treated you Amy you should know this behavior all of y'all are ovulating and y'all are in some trouble now". Cheryl says as she laughs "Got to go y'all take care" Cheryl says as we hang up the phone and they all turn to look at me "Well if we are ovulating than that explains everything". I say as I notice Mark and Jax looking for me "I gotta go". I say as I walk back into the packed clubhouse as I throw empty beers in the trash and refill their buckets I decided to turn the tables on them I pur as I brush up against each of them as I make sure I press my ass aganist there hard erections as I hear both of them growl I laugh as Jax goes to grab me and I pull away from him as I smile and wink at him as I help set up for the wet t-shirt contest and jello wrestling which some of the sweet butts would be doing. "Oh man this is the one time. glad I'm not a sweet butt". I turn to see Michelle standing there with a smug look on her face as she looks me up and down she was almost a head taller than me but that didn't matter to me I can feel that inner demon vamp witch boil up inside of me and I feel the energy spreading through me as I strip off my shirt and my pants and toss them aside as I'm left standing in my heels and panties before Michelle can even say anything I grab her and toss her into the kiddie pool full of Green Jell-O she takes me down as we are struggling to over power each other as a crowd starts to gather around us "You bitch"! she shouts as I rub jello in her hair and in her face as she grabs my leg and sends me on my ass as she rubs hello in my hair as she gives my hair a rough tug I scream as I push her off of me and i mount her as I she slaps me and I slap her. Mark, Roman, and Jax stood there in astonishment as they watch their wife and Mark's former lover duke it out we roll in the jello together as I clothesline her and she is out. I'm breathing heavy and my body hurt but I think Michelle finally got the point I step out of the pool of jello as all three of my husbands are looking at me I could tell that they were hard but I ignore them as I head towards the back to shower and get ready for the wet t-shirt contest which I would be a part of. I have quickly wash the jello off of me and I step out as I slip on a pair of new lace panties shorts and the white T-shirt except I had cut this one up past my belly button and I had cut a v in the neck to make sure my cleavage was perfect. I comb my hair as I step out of the room head back towards the front Mark again tries to stop me but I step up on stage and I grab a mic "How is everybody tonight"! I ask as shouts can be heard I smile "We are getting ready to have the wet t-shirt contest so if I could have all the ladies to come to the front to get a t-shirt and there is a bath room right behind the stage where to can change". I say as I jump down and hand each of them a t shirt as I jump back up on stage and set up pitches of water with ice in them as well as a kiddie pool so the stage would not get soaked. Scarlett, Harlow Bailey, Trinity, Michelle, Trish, myself, and several sweet butts are all on stage as Paul "Triple H", Kevin and Shawn along with Mark, Jax, and Roman are there to help with the pouring of the water pitchers. I see Jordon taking out a bucket of soapy water out side and I smile each of the prospects had their own job to do and Jordan's was to wash at least five of the MC presidents bikes, Legend was running around making sure all the trash was collected, Legacy's job was to be the bartender and make sure everyone had plenty to drink, Damon had bathroom duty, Dagger was the door guard he made sure no outsiders got in, and Jagger's job was to make sure the perminter of the property was striaght so far there were no complaints! I help Adam set out the kiddie pools so the water won't soak everything as some of the sweet butts go first "First up is Amber! Amber girl show us what you got" I yell through the mic as I grab two water pitches and help pour them on her as she shakes and shimmes as the men are hooting and hollering. There were several other biker MC's that had showed up that supported our group and we welcomed them with open arms one group was lead by Matt Hardy and his group included Jeff Hardy, Shane Helems, Shannon Moore, Evan Karagis, Tank Abboctt, Jamie Nobel, and Christian who had left Mark's MC and joined Matt's in order to be closer to his sister. JBL known as Bradshaw had also left and formed his own MC because we needed to expand our territory. With him was Farooq, Brett Hart, Physco Sid, DDP, Kanyon, and Rock. I introduce the next several ladies including Stephanie and Trish then I guess they save me for last as I hand the mircophone to Scarlett who smiles at me "Ladies and Gentlemen let's give it up for your Queen Amy". I wave as I step into the kiddie pool and I get down on my knees as I lean back as I get several buckets of ice cold water dumped on me. I shake my tits as I stand up and bend over as I shake my ass as Kevin and Shawn both slap me on the ass cheeks making my ass bounce and giggle as I I laugh. I could tell that Mark was pissed but I turn and rub myself against Kevin and Shawn as Jax dumps a pitcher of ice water over my head as i gasp running my fingers through my hair as the music to pour some sugar on me is playing. I look at Mark and I blow him a kiss as I rub my ass against Kevin's dick he laughs as he grabs me by the hips and move to the beat of the music as I stand up and wrap my arms around Shawn and rub against him as I pull away more cold water is poured over my shirt causing it to cling more to me as I rip the shirt off and the crowd goes crazy as Mark's eyes about jump.out of his head as well as Jax and Roman they knew my antics so they were more than laughing at Mark's reaction as the music ends I take a bow as I grab the towel Scarlett had offered me and I dash down the steps and head towards the back to dress and make my exit I knew the guys wouldn't miss me because they were so busy so I dress and get head towards the SUV "mom"? I turn and see Rebecca, Legacy, and Legend are standing there "Are you ok" "Yes just heading home I'm tired" I hug kids as Damon, Dagger, and Jagger also come outside as i hug them and reassure them I'm ok as I head home all I wanted was a shower and my bed. Julie Ann had decided to go camping with Phoniex and Cheryl's parents she was not as brave as Rebecca was I had called to check on them and everything was going great I smile as I pull into the driveway and I head inside as I shower standing under the hot water probably longer than I should have. I step out and dry off as I slip on a pair of PJs pants and a tank top and I blow dry my hair as I brush it out and leave it long as u head downstairs to grab a bottle of water as I grab my cell phone and I face time Cheryl "Hey girl". "Hey what are you up too"? I ask as I sip my water and kick back in the recliner in the office "So how is the party going"? She asks as I do a 360 of where I'm at "I was tired so I came home early after an evening of teasing the shit out of my husbands I say as Cheryl laughs "Well serves them right it's not fair that they get to tease and torment you"! Cheryl says as we both laugh "Well let me go Kane is hollering he is hungry" "Yea"! Kane says "And not for food". I tell her bye as I go to head back upstairs and I fall into bed I block out everything else as I close my eyes to rest while the clubhouse party raged on through the night. Mark noticed she was gone, he couldn't feel her close to him anymore talking to the kids had confirmed that she wasn't at the clubhouse anymore the little vixen had been teasing him all fucking night and he was harder than he needed to be. He knew that Jax and roman where staying at the club house so they could be there in the morning but he was on a mission to find amy and he was going to fuck her until she finally submitted to him. He rides his freshly washed Harley out of the parking lot and heads towards home where he once again feel connected to him he heads insides noticing all is quiet and there is where he finds her sound asleep in their bed. Mark showers to wash the smell of the clubhouse off of him as he dries off as he climbs into the bed and pins her under him as she comes awake suddenly and gasps "Mark". Mark doesn't say anything but kisses her instead as he sets her insides on fire as he slides into her wanting body as he begins to pump into her as she brings her legs up as he presses them towards her body. "Mark". She moans as that inner witch that Mark had been craving all night was finally coming out. Mark grows even bigger as he feels her pussy muscles tighten and clamp down on his cock as she arches her back as her fangs descend as she licks her bottom lip "I want to taste you". She says as Mark cups the back of her neck and he places her lips at the base of his throat as her teeth sink into the flesh of his neck as she rolls so that she is on top as his hands are roaming her curves as he in turn bites into her breast as they both cum harder than expected but Amy wasn't done she stretches as she feels her body changing as she looks at Mark and she begins to fuck him as she moves her pussy ok his still hard cock. Mark runs his fingers down her cheek as she moans his fingers travel down between her breasts as he can as he then travels down to the landing strip patch of hair that barley covers her mound "Since when did you start doing the landing strip". Mark growls at as Amy laughs and she leans down as she kisses his lips "Fuck Amy". He says as his hands cup her ass and he slaps her cheek causing her pussy to spasm as her whole body shakes as she opens her eyes to look at him and they have changed color which is what happened when she vamped out. Mark flips so they are on all fours and he is slamming into her cunt with all his might as she is loving the feeling "Harder, fuck Mark fuck". Amy moans out as she backs her ass up against him as he gathers her hair and gives it a slight as Amy hisses at him "You like that my beautiful bitch"? Mark says as Amy moans out a yes and he let's out a laugh as he reaches around and ribs her clit "I want this pussy to take my whole load" He growls out as Amy responds grunting "You just shut up and continue to fuck me". Amy says as she growls at Amy he notices that her hair was now black which also happened when she vamped out Mark's cock grew the demon in him taking over as Amy looks back at him and she adjusts to his size as Mark picks Amy up as she holds onto him as he sets her on her feet and she shoves him against the wall as they are kissing and grabbing and groping at each other as they nip, lick and suck at each other as she gets down on her knees and takes her cock into his mouth as Mark growls as Amy cups and massages his balls "Goddam your big". she moans out as Mark smiles as he cups the back of her head "But you love when that big cock fucks you"! Mark says as Amy laughs and she swirls her tongue around his cock as she fingers her cunt "Your fucking amazing". Mark growls out as Amy places her fingers in his mouth as he licks her juices off her fingers her smell and scent made him fucking insane! Mark picks her up and lays her down as he burries his face in her pussy "Fuck you drive me crazy"! He growls out as Amy spreads her legs as he sucks on her clit licking her cunt as he shoves two fingers inside of her "Fuck Mark, eat that pussy". she moans as he smiles and counties to love her with his mouth as she holds his head in place and pushes her hips against him fucking his face as rubs her clit as her pussy gushes her juices costing his fingers as he he swore that his dick was causing him more pain than good as he grabs her hips and places his cock at the entrance to her pussy as she looks at him his wife, she was a fucking goddess spread out before him as he sinks into her inch by delicious inch "Take him take all of my fucking cock" He says as he bends over and shoves into me he fucks me hard and fast as he pins my legs against our bodies as his hips snap back and forth "Oh Mark fuck me, fuck me harder" Amy moans as Mark who was more than willing to do presses his body against as she wraps her legs around his waist as she pulls him close to her as they kiss as their tongues match the rythum of their bodies as each set of fangs sinks into the flesh as they both cum hard as Mark's seed spills into his cunt as they suck each other's red life essence drawing strength from each other as they go limp in each other's arms as Amy let's out a laugh and he looks at her "You know how to get what you want" Mark says as she winks at him and he growls "I love you". Mark says as she smiles she had turned back into the normal Amy he had first fallen in love with "I love you more". She says as he gathers her in his arms and they relax even though she teased the hell of him and drove him crazy he would always love her crazy ass she completed his world and now that the kids were all grown except for Phoniex who he was already proud of already he planned on showing her just how much she meant to all three of them. The next day at the clubhouse I groan I was tired I smile as I watch Mark, Jax, and Roman are setting up a big table for the stripe poker game that was happening tonight I still felt the tingle between my legs where mark had been last night he turns and winks at me causing me to blush as Jax and Roman growl at me they were upset that I had left the clubhouse last night and didn't tell nobody I roll my eyes they could be so over bearing sometimes. "Earth to Amy". Harlow says as she taps me on the shoulder and I laugh "get your head out of the clouds and help me with this food". I wash my hands tonight we were having two different kinds of pasta which were spaghetti and Alfredo along with salad and garlic bread we hadn't even started boiling water yet "I heard you won the contest last night". I say as Harlow blushes and she nods her head "Congrats"! I say as I hug her "Your the one who should have won last night" Harlow says as inarch my brow at her and she laughs "You should have seen the looks on your husband's faces when you were performing last night"! Harlow says as she places four big pots on the stove filled with water. "Oh please". Harlow puts a finger on my lips shhhing me as we laugh "You are beautiful Amy stop with the put down". Harlow says as I begin to cut up the veggies for the salad I set each of the veggies in different glass bowls as I also do the same thing for the cranberries, grapes, croutons, sunflower seeds, and grated cheese by the time I'm done with that Trinity, Harlow, and Bailey come walking up to me "Where is Leah"? I ask as they all shake their heads "Her and Big Cass broke up". I groan this was not good but alot of women could not handle the biker lifestyle it was tough and unless you were meant for it you would never survive. "Well we have all seen a lot of women come and go and if you can't handle this type of lifestyle than you will never make it". "You can say that again"! We look up as we see Big Cass standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest "Amy I really admire you, you and your husband's have been through it all but yet your stronger than ever". He says as he pulls me into a hug and I whisper to him "Go see Jax". He nods his head as he turns and leaves as us ladies finishing preparing food and drinks for the 2nd night of the club house party tonight was a contest for the guys and I honestly couldn't wait I think to myself as we set out all the food in the containers to keep them hot as I head to the back to shower and change clothes real quick before everybody started to show up. I look in the mirror and smile tonight I was wearing Leather and Lace I had on a lace mesh tank top that was low cut and I matched them with leather pants and black heeled boots I blow a kiss at my reflection as I make my way out of the room and I join Jax at his side as he grins "Love this on you". He kisses me on the lips as we are holding hands as we grab something to eat before the festivities decided to get really wild. "Hello wild crowd". I shout into the mircophone as the crowd full of bikers and beautiful laides yells back to me as I smile "Welcome to night two of the biggest, wildest party on the west coast we got a lot of fun in store for tonight I need every full patched MC president up on the stage"! I say as Jax, Mark, Roman, Paul, Kevin, Matt Hardy, and JBL all make their way to the stage "All of you line up for me". I say as I have a yard stick in my hand as Jax taps into my thoughts "I would love to use that yard stick on that plump ass of yours". I stop myself from busting out laughing as I gather my composure and I continue on "Alright ladies! this is where I need a volunteer to help me out"?! I hear a whole bunch of screaming and I laugh as I look and then I find my willing participant "Reby and Beth come on up". I yell as Matt and Jeff look at me and I shrug my shoulders they gladly step on stage with me as they stand beside me "Ok men strip". I say as the dj plays music and then men all take off their shirts showing off very well defined abs I can't help but lick my lips especially where my husband's were concerned. "Alright ladies the object of this game is to determine who has the best set of abs and let's try not to make your husband's to jealous". I laugh as Matt and Jeff stick their tongues out at me as I again shrug my shoulders as Reby walks up to Mark and rubs her hands down his stomach he is smiling the whole time as Beth is rubbing her hands on Jax's abs. "Boo we wanna see tits"! one of the men yells from the crowd as everyone laughs I walk up to Paul and rub my hands over his abs as I turn and wink at Stephanie who is laughing Paul on the other hand was serious as he could get "Wow" I say as he smirks "Like what you see"? He teases as I look up and wink as I grab the mic again "Ladies do you want to see more"? I ask as the women go wild as I turn towards the guys "Pants off". I say as they stall at first but then they all start unbuckling their pants as Beth, Ruby, and I are very happy with the outcome "Now that's what I'm talking about". I say as I look at my husband's who have been doing a pretty good job at keeping straight faces "Alright ladies I need your opinion on who has the best abs"! I say as Beth and Reby both point at Paul as I burst out laughing "I only can say I agree" As the guys pretend to be pouting about loosing but the drinks are flowing, the music is blaring, and the Vive through out the room was incredible I dance with Mark, Jax, and Roman as we get ready for strip poker. I smile as I'm sitting in Jax's lap as he has one hand on my thigh as he nuzzles my neck sitting at the table was Mark, Roman, Kevin, Scott, Shawn, and Paul who was so proud of himself for winning the best abs contest. so far the game had started off pretty fair but I knew how much Mark hated to loose at poker and my main objective was to make him loose and to drive him crazy the more the night worn on. I made sure the guys had plenty of snacks and beer during the card game I smile as Jax has a flush he just might sweep this first round after all. "Oh fuck! oh Mark harder"! I moan as Mark had me bent over the poker the table I had helped Jax win all but 2 of the rounds and I had teased Mark the entire time by doing little things to disrupt him from the game. "You like when daddy fucks that pussy". Mark grunts out as he fucks her hard and fast "Oh yeah baby". I growl as I push back against him he had my hands held together behind me as he had a tight grip on my hips "Maybe you will think before teasing a man". He grunts out as his body slams into mine as he leans forward putting some of his weight on me as his hips snap back and forth "Fucking tease"! He growls as i cant help but laugh as he reaches around and pinches my nipples "Goddamn I can't get enough". He growls as Roman and Jax are standing at the table watching the both of us "Oh fuck,"! I gasp out as Mark wraps an arm my waist and holds me in place "I'm going to punish that pussy and mouth Tonight" He growls as he picks me up and I'm on my knees in front of them my pussy throbbing from the effects of being fucked hard "Suck me". Jax says as I take him into my mouth as I use my other hand to cup his balls as I swirl my tongue around the tip as Jax cups the back of my head as he pumps in and out of my mouth. Roman comes up from behind and he shoves into my already soaking wet pussy as I push back against him as I arch my back as mark grabs my head and shoves his cock in my mouth as I taste myself on him "Taste how delicious you are". He grunts out I look up at him moaning as Roman pounds my pussy "Oh Roman". I moan as he fucks my pussy hard and fast as I can feel my orgasm about to hit me "Oh fuck Roman"! I moan out as I continue to suck Mark and Jax as my body responds by shattering into a million pieces as Mark and Roman send their seed deep into my mouth as Roman sends his seed deep into pussy. As I collapse on the table and I forgot that we were in the main area of the clubhouse is I try to cover myself up but Mark grabs me and pulls me towards him "Come lay down with me you need to feed" Mark growls as he picks me up and carries me towards the back even though I was married to all three I fed more off of Mark more than anybody he lays me down on the fed and I part my legs as he settles between them as I bare my fangs and bite him as he pushes his hard cock inside of me again as I moan wapping my arms around his as Jax and Roman both but into the flesh of my thighs as Mark pumps in and out of me as I cum exploding into a million pieces and we still had 11 more days to go of this two week party to celebrate our kids becoming full patched members of the MC.


	9. chapter 9

Day 3

"So how was the ab competition last night". Cheryl asks as is brushing her teeth and going to grab something to eat since Kane finally decided to let her out of the bedroom she called and was face timing with Amy who was currently getting dressed and getting ready to head back to the clubhouse. "It was good I think I pissed Matt and Jeff off though"! Amy says puts curlers in her hair and applies some make up "Well they need to get over that shit I mean this a bikers MC party what they hell did they except"? Cheryl asks as Amy busts out laughing as she takes a sip of her coffee "I totally agree". Amy says as she looks at the phone as Kane is holding his finger up to his mouth tell her not to saying anything as he walks up and scares the shit out of Cheryl "You bitch why didn't you say anything" Cheryl says as Kane plants a big old kiss on her lips "Because I wanted to prove that I can still be one scary son of a bitch". Kane says as we both roll our eyes "Whats going on tonight at the clubhouse". Cheryl asks as Amy gets dressed and Cheryl's eyes bug out "What"? Amy says as she turns around and smiles "You look incredible" I go to say thanks but Mark walks into the room wearing a red bandana on his head as I was wearing a red bandana halter top with leather pants and boots he growls as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck "Hey brother how's the honeymoon going". Mark asks as Kane puffs out his chest "Well if she would let me plant my seed in her we would be great". Cheryl blushes as Mark and I bust out laughing "We got to go we are having Sub night tonight and I got a lot of shit to do! I wish y'all were here though" I say as Cheryl doesn't even get to say goodbye before Kane sweeps her off of her feet and carries her off as Mark does the same to me except he carries me towards his bike so we can make it to the clubhouse. We arrive at the clubhouse as I unwrap myself from him and go to stand up but he pins me to the bike "What". I laugh as I place my hands on his chest his cock pressing against me as he runs his fingers through my hair "Lets have another baby". I look at him and smile while I loved my kids and the joy they brought me I didn't want anymore "Mark I don't want anymore kids" I say and he automatically goes stuff and his while demeanor changed "Why"? He asks as he sits down on the bike and has me staddle his lap as he pulls me closer to him as he kisses me causing me t o moan "Don't you Love me". He whispers against my lips "Of course". I say as he nips my lips, my neck and down between my breasts as I arch my back "Then have my baby". Mark says as I sigh as I run my fingers through Mark's hair while I wanted to make Mark and the rest of my husbands happy but then again I was made for more than just breeding babies my thoughts are distracted as Mark unties my top as he squeezes my breasts and sucks on my nipple "Mark". I moan as he laughs "I need pussy". He growls as he unzips my pants and I quickly remove them as I unbuckle his pants and I take him into my mouth as I moan "Fuck your huge". I say as I take him half way into my mouth as he laughs cupping the back of my head either of us cared that we were in the parking lot or that people could possibly see us we only wanted each other and in that moment it was all that mattered. "Ride my dick" Mark growls as I look up at him and smile as I continue to suck him "Amy". Mark warns but I keep sucking him as I massage his balls as I feel him tense up Mark picks me up and straddles me across his lap on the bike as he probes at my entrance I moan as I feel him stretching me, filling me up completely I smile as I begin to move up and down on his cock as my moans are mixed with his grunts and groans as his finger tips are digging into my flesh "Oh God". I say as I run my nails down his back Mark lays me back "You will have me a son". He growls out as I roll my eyes "Your body belongs to me" Mark says as his dick is moving in and out my pussy I reach down and massage his balls "Amy". Mark grunts out as I run my hands down his chest "I love you". I say as I feel him grow inside of me as I explode quivering and shaking as Mark leans down over me as his mouth covers mine and he fucks me hard as I can feel my body readying for another orgasm as I feel my fangs descend and we sink down into each other's neck as we cum at the same time as Mark grabs the handle bars to steady himself and I all I could think about is me not wanting any more kids how would I ever tell them. "Shake that ass". I shout through the mic as the men are up on stage for the best ass contest which Paul was sure he was going to win hands down because he won best abs the night before. I walk up to Kevin and I bend him over as I smack his ass with the yard stick I have as the women are hooting and hollering. "That's it shake what your momma gave you"! Harlow yells as everybody laughs there daughter Ava was growing up right along with Phoniex and she was a beautiful little girl she was staying with Harlow's parents until these two weeks were over with. Harlow rubs Adam's ass as he acts like he is violated Jax is getting groped on by Trish who had taken a liking to my blonde husband but not in a bad way. Roman was laughing and trying to fight off a bigger who was dead set on locking lips with him. She was a beautiful thing she was just bigger but I knew somebody who would love to show her a good time I look up at Goldberg walks through the doors and immediately cast that spell that gets each other's attention as Roman looks at me and winks. "Ok ladies I need y'all to make a choice". I say as Opie is also trying to protect himself from an over zealous woman who looked like she was a size negative 0 she had bleached blonde hair and red lipstick that was way to red for her "I need all the strays to get back in line". She turns to look at me and hisses at me as I laugh she definitely was dressing like she was 20 years younger than what she really was "Alright ladies have y'all seen enough ass for one night"! I say as they all shout "Hell No"! "Well we got to have a winner I'm going to hold my ruler over their head and I want y'all to cheer as loud as you can for your favorite". I say as the women who were probably just a bit more tipsy than the men were shouting and rushing to get to the stage to get them another handful of what they came to see "Easy, easy now don't make me get security". I say as one woman tires to tackle me but Legend and Legacy are there in a split second as they grab the woman and escort her out of the clubhouse as we continue with the best ass contest. As I hold the yard stick over each contestant everyone cheers for who they want to win when I get to Mark the ladies go nuts as I laugh "What's my prize"? Mark asks as I hand him the $100 dollar gift card and he whispers in my ear "The Best prize is going to come later". I blush as the guys leave the stage and we drink and dance and then drink some more I had to admit I was feeling pretty high I had just smoked a joint that Jax had rolled and I had just downed my 5th shot I was dancing against Roman who had his hands on my hips as "Hot In Here". By Nelly blares through the speakers Roman wraps his arms around me as I lean back against him "Feeling good"? He asks as I nod my head yes I was feeling better than good I felt like I could conquer the world as the song comes to an end I sit down at the bar as I fan my face Day 3 had so far been really successful until the over zealous fan that had been removed starts to apporching me. "Who the fuck do you think you are"? she asks as she shoves me "Oh hell no"! I think to myself as I stand to face her "Exactly what is your problem woman". "You, you cock sucking whore" I can hear the people around me gasp as the music suddenly stops and I feel like every eye is focused on the conversation between me and this crazy bitch "Excuse me but who the hell do you think your talking to"? I ask as I place my hands on my hips and I flip my hair over my shoulder as she gets up in my face she was a witch I could smell it on her but she wasn't the good kind she was evil in every sense of the word so I back off a little bit "Oh the brave witch is scared to face ms, what you scared that I actually might be better than you"?! she shouts I actually laugh as I feel Mark, Jax, and Roman near me but I mentally send them a note "I got this I'm ok". "Amy" I hear all three of them say but I block them as I know they are pissed but I had to stand on my own "No actually I don't think I'm better than anybody but I'm not a drunk bar whore like you are and my powers are alot stronger than you relaize so I wouldn't cross that line if I were you". I warn her as I can see the hatered smear across her face that's when I realize that this wasn't who she really was she has performed a illilousion spell to cover up who she really was I quickly chant the re versement spell and she screams as she tires to cover herself up but Kevin and Mark are there to make sure she doesn't go no where and low and behold if it wasn't Lucy standing in front of us. "Looks like you know a thing or two after all". She says as she bares her new found fangs at me and I roll my eyes "Clever witch". She replies as she tries to loosen the grip that Mark and Kevin had on her but it doesn't work "We will settle things once and for all eventually Mark, Jax, and Roman can't protect you or your precious brats forever". She hisses as I flick my hand and she is sent back against a wall where I hold her there "Don't you ever speak of my kids". I growl at her as she lets out a laugh and snaps her head in my direction "Well maybe if I take away their manhood they won't pop you with anymore of those heathen bastards". Before I can stop myself I slap her across the face as she laughs and I send her flying out the door as I follow along with everybody else she lands in the dirt hard and I mount her as I place my forearm aganist her throat and I press down not enough to kill her but enough to make her realize I don't fucking play. "You stay away from me, and you stay away from my friends and family". I hiss as she laughs and tries to move but I hold her in place "You don't scare me Amy I know more about you than you will ever know" She says as she winks at me and then disappears into thin air as I gasp and then stand up as I brush myself off while jax, Roman, and Mark all surround me as I lean against Jax "This ain't over" I say as Jax just squeezes me as I tell everyone to continue to party but I was ready to go home for the night Jax drives me home as we shower together as I slip on a night gown not realizing that the shit was about to hit the fan after the altercation with Lucy he was pissed how could that bitch just show up and think they weren't going to find out she showed up. Mark sighs as Jax had run her a bath and he was going into her closet to grab her some clothes when he sees the pile of clothes in the corner Mark picks the clothes up with the intention of putting them in a basket when he sees the black lock box in the corner and curiosity gets the best of him. He uses one long talon to open the box and he reaches inside pulling out herbs, a couple of pictures, a lock of hair, and a bottle of perfume. "No fucking way". He growls as he realizes those are herbs to stop a woman from getting pregnant he looks through the pictures and they are pictures from when Amy was younger and had her arms wrapped around a young man and they were kissing as he can feel his blood beginning to boil he grabs the lock of hair and he notices the perfume bottle he takes a whiff and it's a insta hard on for him. He growls as he leaves the closet and is standing face to face with Amy who knows that she is definitely in some deep shit! "Mark let me explain"! "Explain what Amy! other than the fact that you have been stopping our seed from being planted in you by taking these". He shouts as he tosses the herbs on the bed as well as the pictures, the lock of hair, and the bottle of perfume "Amy explain". "Mark I don't want anymore kids, my body cant not physically handle carrying and birthing another child". I say as j look at Mark who was none to happy with me at this point I had literally just gotten out of the shower and I was wrapped in a towel when he barged into the room "But that's what your made for Amy to carry and birth our children". I can feel my blood boiling as I know my body is about to vamp out I can feel it coming on "That's where you are wrong I was made for so much more than just being a child bearer". I say as Mark's features change also I groan as I pick up the pictures and laugh "This is an ex boyfriend from when I was 17! Mark who didn't find shit so funny was already in vamp more "Listen you dick! I don't want anymore kids I have 8 kids already 4 of which are from you! I shout as I shove his chest now he was bringing the inner demon in me out "I'm standing here fighting with you while I'm still in a towel! I shout as he takes the herbs and heads towards the bathroom "Mark don't do that". I say as he turns to look at me and smirks "This is my house Amy and i do what I want". He smirks as he opens the herbs but u try and stop him from flushing them down the toilet "Mark please listen to me". I say as I try to reason with him but he jerks his arm away and flushes them down the toilet anyway I growl as I can feel that change happening "You maybe my husband but you havent been perfect either you jackass". I yell as I shove him "You have cheated and done your share of shit also". "I'm a man and the president of the Sons of the Soulless MC what did you expect from me". Mark says as he watches me morph now I'm eye to eye with him "You are a selfish, arrogant son of a bitch". I shout as I slap him hard across the face "This is my body and I know when I can and can't handle something maybe if you weren't so God damned focused on yourself you might actually notice what is going on with your wife"! Mark let's out this defining roar that sends shivers down my spine as he shoves me aganist the wall "How date you talk to me that way! you need to learn how to respect and obey your husband"! I laugh at him as he flashes his fangs at me I slap him across the face as I shove him away from me "Respect is given where respect is earned"! He turns and goes to the bed where he throws the lock of hair at me "Who the fuck does that belong too"! "If you take a closer look genius you would be able to tell who that hair belongs to". I tell him as he is eye balling my tits I roll my eyes as he licks his lips then he realizes who lock of hair it is it actually belonged to all of their children Rebecca, Legend, Legacy, Juile Ann, Damon and Dagger, Jagger and Phoniex. Mark smiles at the thought of his boys they were all growing up way to fast Phoniex was almost a teenager he places the lock of hair away as he picks up the bottle of perfume "This stuff drives me crazy". He growls as he takes a sniff and I see his dick get hard I have to smile Mark could be a complete and total asshole when he wanted to be but he always had a hard on for me "Which asshole brought this for you". I roll my eyes as I once again try and explain to him that Cheryl had brought the perfume for me but he was not listening "Yea right bitch you just don't want to tell me the truth, just like how you were secretely taking herbs to stop you from getting pregnant". He growls as he steps up to me but I don't back down "Fuck you Mark"! I scream as I can feel the inner demon in me ready to come out "I should not have to do every god damn thing you say I'm not your fucking slave I'm your wife"! Mark laughs I slap him hard across the face and I push him against the wall as I hold him there as he licks his lips at me "Oh Amy you don't know how fucking hot you are like this" Mark says as he somehow breaks my hold and he rips off my towel and pulls me towards him as he kisses me hard I moan but fight him at the same time as he pushes me against the wall and spreads my legs as he uses two fingers and slides them into my wet folds as I moan "You are mine and you will have my son" He growls as he sinks down to his knees and he sucks my clit into his mouth as I push my hips against his face "Mark" I groan as I run my fingers through his hair "Fuck yes see how wet your fucking pussy is for me". He growls as he licks and sucks my juices up as he looks up at me and smiles "That's it baby look at how hot you are for me" He says as he stands up and looks down at me even though I was completely vamped out he still towered over me. He kisses me and I'm turned on as he allows me to taste myself I wrap my arms around his neck as I impale myself on his cock as he grabs and squeezes my ass as he groans as his cock makes me wince he seemed bigger than before "Fuck your huge". I groan as Mark smiles and he takes me to the bed where he lays down still allowing me on top as he plays with my breasts "your fucking amazing". He growls as he reaches down and he plays with my clit as he pushes up into my pussy "say yes to having my baby". I don't say anything at first I knew the risks by having another baby and I knew that I could possibly die by taking that risk but making my husbands happy is all I ever wanted to do . Mark rolls so that I'm on the bottom as he pushes my legs up and drives into my pussy as he nips at my lips "Please". He says as I look into his green eyes "No". The sneer on Mark's face should scare the shit out any normal person but I stood my grand where mark was concerned Mark shifts so that he is behind me he picks up one of my legs as he pushes into me from behind "I own you". He growls as he pulls me against him and he fucks me hard and fast as I lean back arching my back against him as he reaches around and pinches my nipples which sends a fair amount of pleasure through my veins "Harder". I moan as Mark kisses my neck "Say yes Amy". He coaches as he continues to pump into my pussy as he rubs my clit as the same time his hand is on my hip as I can feel that hunger rise up in me as Mark wraps his arms around me I sink my teeth into his wrist as he does the same to my neck both of exploding into a massive double orgasm as he grins to himself "That's my girl". He says as he kisses me on the lips and once again I'm putty in his hands just like I always was after he had his way with me! "Are you sure that this is going to work"!? Jax asks as he looks at Mark who's looks had changed in the last several months. His hair was longer and black and his goatee was longer than it usually was giving him a more sinister look. She agreed to have more kids so yes I'm positive". Mark says as he looks at Jax and Roman who look at each other and nod "ok good now let's get started on things before she starts to get worried. Mark had just found out recently that he was a very powerful warlock he had immediately taking a liking to the way it made him feel especially when he was with Amy he knew she was pissed because of him flushing her herbs down the toilet but they need three more kids to make his transition complete. Mark knew things with Amy we're about to get a whole lot more interesting as he begins he can feel this surge of energy come into the room and he groans yes this is exactly what they needed. Mark had a piece of brown paper and had cut it into as near perfect of a square as he could. Mark took clean and unused cotton swab and swab the areas of his penis that he wanted to enlarge. For example, if you wish to enlarge the penile head, then linearly stroke the "head" with the swab from top to bottom each stroke, stroke the swab on one side of the piece of paper. Don't stroke different areas of the penis and then stroke the paper. No. After each swabbing, swab the paper. Mark close his eyes and concentrated on his cock getting bigger he folded the paper three times. Once he was finished he presses the folded piece of paper against his penis as he began to chant out the spell that was in one of Amy's books that he had found a couple of weeks ago. He had talked to his mom and dad the other day. they would be here for the patching of their grandsons into the MC and he was curious to see how him and Amy would interact with each other. Mark moans as he feels his chruning begin between his legs as he takes each area that he had applied the cotton and presses the paper against his cock again as he repeats the chant. After this he takes the piece of paper and sets it on fire as he places the burning paper in ashtray and watches it burn as until about 70% he drop the rest of it into the ashtray to consume itself as he collects the ashtray and goes out side as he closes his eyes and releases the ashes into the air. Mark feels this elertric engery run through him as the churning between his legs starts to make him tingle he laughs as he watches his cock grow in width, girth, and length as he growls now he was ready to make sure that both of his brothers and him created three more children with their wife to make things complete he just hoped everything would go ok with the pregnancy and delivery went smoothly for her. Mark had discovered one of Amy's spell books in the library towards the back where you thought no one would go. He was curious to find more information from his parents who were coming into two for the patching of their grandsons into the MC and he was curious to see how his mom and Amy would interact with each other. "Mark we must plant our seed within her by the end of his month or we will have to wait another 10 years for the cycle to come around and we need all the power we can get to defend ourselves against the war that we will be battling before long". Roman says as he dresses and cleans up the mess as they lock up the library and head back towards the main part of the house where their wife was waiting for them. That's the one thing they loved about Amy she gave them their space when they needed it.

Day 4 and 5

"Alright I need a male who can help me with something". I say into the mic as I'm standing on stage with an empty chair just waiting to be occupied "Ok Mark since you won best ass contest I guess we could use your assistance". Mark let's out a laugh as he sits down in the chair and I plop myself down on his lap as he eyeballs my outfit I was wearing a gothic spike halter top that had spikes on it and had leather pants and boots to match. "You my dear husband are going to be determining who has the best lap dance" I say as he arches a brow at me and I smile "It's ok you know where you bread is buttered". I say as the crowd busts out laughing "First up is Trish"! I say as one by one the ladies take turns giving Mark a lap dance as he is trying his best not to touch them. "It's ok I trust you". I say as he lets out a breath as his hands rest on Harlow's hips as I watch Adam out of the corner of my eye I smile and he knows Mark would never do anything like that. Last but not least was Heather. Heather looks at me and I smile giving her permission as I look at Opie who is none too happy that his woman was dancing on another man "Opie it's ok we all know who's dick she is riding at night so you don't have to worry". He busts out laughing as Heather blushes as Mark had his hands on her hips but I pop him on the thigh ad he scowls at me "No touching Mr. Calaway". I say as Heather grinds her ass against him as his face is red I knew he was turned but he was trying to keep himself composed so I decided to have a little more fun with him as I bring Scarlett and Trinity on stage to dance for him also. As John looks at me and laughs he knew exactly what I was doing I knew my ass for going to pay for it later but I was perfectly fine with that I lean down and whisper in his ear "I know I'm in trouble and I'm perfectly fine with you spanking my ass as hard as you want to". He growls as I lean up laughing "So Mr. Calaway who is the winner"? I ask as he looks at all three women and then he looks at me as he cups himself grumbling about how much hell I had to pay when this was said and over with I had the mic up to his lips and it takes him a moment to decide who actually won and in the end he choose all three. Mark quickly makes his ex dragging me with him as I toss the mic to Trintiy and tell her to host the next competition which was the best pole dancer as Mark jerks my arm and pulls me towards the back where his clubhouse bedroom was at boy was I surprised when Jax and Roman were back there waiting also. "Fucking tease". All three of them growl at the same time as I flip my hair over my shoulder and laugh "Y'all sure all hell don't mind doing the same shit to me". I counter back as Jax looks at me "You have really developed a smart ass mouth lately I should put you over my knee right now and bust that ass until it's red". Jax says as he takes off his shirt and slides down his pants as Mark and Roman watch me being the smart ass I was decided to try and push my luck a little more as I turn around unzip my leather pants and slide them down over my hips and ass stepping out of them I until my halter top and toss that aside as I'm left in nothing but black lace panties "You wanna spank my ass". I say as I grab a hold of the dresser and I bend over shaking my ass cheeks in front of them as I turn and look at them winking I say "Then blister my ass blue eyes". I say as Jax is behind me before I can even blink an eye as he slides my laces panties off and he kneels as he uses his fingers to part my wet folds as he uses his tongue and lips to bring me oral pleasure. "Oh Jax". I moan as I push back against him as he uses two fingers and pushes them inside of my wet cunt as I ride his fingers "I love this pussy". He growls as he stands up and shoves jnside of my cunt as he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and he gives it a tug as I moan louder than I probably should have as he fucks me at a hard steady pace my tits bouncing and swinging as he cups them in his hands pinching my nipples as I push back against him more sealing that sweet release that I was longing for. "Have our babiesnAmy". I automatically stop and turn to look back at Jax who was in full vamp mode and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop this pregnancy from happening even if this pregnancy killed me I knew that my husbanbs would be happy and that's all that mattered to me. "Ok". I say as Jax smiles and pulls out as he lowers me to my knees all three of them surround me as i look up at them and I all of sudden feel very small "Submit". I arch my brow at all three of them as Jax cups the back of my head "Submit". He coaches as I finally realize what he is talking about i lower my eyes and I bow my head as I rest my head against Jax's thigh my sign that I submitted I do the same thing with Roman then last but not least the man who had taken my virginity and stole my heart I rest my head on his jean glad thigh "That's it". Mark runs his fingers through my hair as his hand is around my throat but not choking me as he kisses me "Later". I gasp as they all leave the room except for Mark who is giving me this strange look his looks had changed his hair was black now and longer, his goatee was longer giving him a more sinister look and he mostly wore all black now. "Get dressed we have to make our presence know at the party". Mark says as he walks out the door and I'm pissed I was horny and they left me high and wet I wash up and dress as I leave the bedroom and I gasp as Cheryl and Kane walk through the clubhouse doors! I scream as they spot me and I rrun and jump into Kane's arms and I give him a peck on the lips Cheryl laughs as everybody else looks shocked that she even dared to put her lips on another man especially with mark, Jax, and Roman standing not to far away "How is my favorite secrete lover doing"?! I ask as I hear all three of my husbands growl at me as Kane laughs as he acts like he going to lean down and kiss me but instead whispers "You know your going to have hell to pay right". I nod my head as Kane winks and then carries me towards the back "You ready for me to put my demon seed inside of you". Kane says as Cheryl is trying her best not to give the whole thing away what Mark, Jax, and Roman did not know was that Amy, Kane, and Cheryl had already planned this whole thing out when they were facing timing the other day. Kane who could never turn a good jab at his friends was all for it as Kane goes to turn down the hall way Jax steps in front of us "Where are you taking her". Jax growls as Kane smiles "We are going to make demom babies". Kane says as I laugh and Jax steps in front of us with a scowl on his face as he has his arms crossed over his chest as he reaches for me and Kane takes off running doing laps around the clubhouse while he is still holding me in his arms as I'm clinging to him. As Kane rounds the corner he is stopped dead in his tracks my Roman who is not looking to happy right now as he holds out his hand to me and Kane once again takes off running around the clubhouse as everybody is clapping and cheering Kane on as he passes by Jax and roman again but this time is stopped by Mark. who also holds his hand out for me to take but Kane once again takes off as we hear Mark let out a roar as kane hits the back door that leads out to the deck as Kane sits down in a chair as we are both laughing until we can't laugh no more "This joke is going way better than I thought it would" Kane says as he is trying to catch his breath as we both grab a bottle of water from the cooler outside. meanwhile on the inside Mark stalks over towards Cheryl who is doubled over Mark places a hand on her back as she looks up at him with tears in his eyes "My husband left mr for my best friend". Mark is pissed Amy was cheating on them?!?!? about that time Kane comes back into the clubhouse and tosses Amy into his arms as he scoops up Cheryl and does the same with her as they apporch and all three of us bust out laughing surprising Mark, Jax, and Roman."Got ya"! all three of us say at the same time as mark, Jax, and Roman are looking at me with fire in their eyes and I knew my ass was in trouble but oh well I think to myself as the rest of the night goes off without a hitch as we basically had a huge welcoming home party for Kane and Cheryl who looked more in love than they did before "What made y'all come back". I ask as Cheryl who doesn't really know the answer for looks at Kane who sets his beer down "We wanted to make sure that we were here to see the kids get patched in". Kane says as we both shurg our shoulders and we contiune to call as Harlow comes up and pulls me by the arms as she hurries me torwards the back as I'm lead into a room where Julie Ann and Rebecca are both doubled over with stomach panis. "Oh my babies". I say as I go and sit between them so I can comfort both of them "When did the pains start". I ask each of them as they think for a minute and then see what I can come up with". I remember a time when I had pains like these it was before I had fully come into my powers nobody knew what was going on because I never told anybody "Have either of you been practicing your magic"? I ask as they both shake their heads no and I knew exactly what was wrong "Go get Jax now". I tell Harlow as she rushes out the door to grab him and I help both of them sit up "Ok me and Becca have talked about this before but I don't think you and I have Juile Ann". I say to her as I brush the hair out of her face and I kiss her on the cheek "You are a witch Juile and you come from a long line of witches". Julie looks at me shocked and kind of scared as i pull her closer to me "I know your fear but it's not a bad thing Julie you just have to learn how to embrace the gifts that you do have considering you are a hybryd". Jax and Harlow come into the room as I take his hand and mentally connect with him "They haven't been using their powers and they are weak we need to feed them and then get them to practice a little bit it's the only way". Jax nods his head as he bites into his wrist as I bite into mine as I get Julie to feed and Jax gets Becca go feed as the color is slowly returning to their faces "That feel a better"? I ask them as they both nod their heads "Ok I want you two to watch what I do and try to repeat". I stand up as I notice the door is completely shut I focus keeping my training on the door and drownding out everything else as I hold out my hand and I act like I'm turning the door knob without touching it as the door comes swinging open they both look at me with shocked expressions and then I grab Julie Ann by the hand and I stand behind her as I help her "Focus on nothing but the door, see yourself opening the door without actually touching it". I say as I place my hands on her shoulders and she focuses as she repeats what I did as the door starts to close slowly "Focus". I repeat as she does and the door opens "I did it"! she shouts as I hug her and she throws her arms around her dad who kisses her on top of the head and smiles "I'm proud of you baby girl". He says as I hold my hand out for Becca and she takes it as we try something different with her "Jax help us". I say as I get Jax to stand a couple of feet in front of us "We are going to make him glued to his spot litterly". I say as Becca arches her brow at me and I laugh "It's easier than actually thinking about it". I say as I stand behind her like I did Julie Ann and i place my hands on her shoulders "Focus on your dad picture him with glue on the bottom of his booots and him not being able to move". I say as she holds both of her hands out as I coach her "Now open your eyes and dad try to walk". Jax tires to move but it's like he is litterly stuck to the floor Julie Ann laughs as she throws her arms up which breaks the spell as she throws her arms around me and her dad "Thanks mom"! she says as I can feel the tears in my eyes as Jax wraps his arm around my waist "I will come by the house tomorrow afternoon before the party and we will work on some more things" I say as they both nod their heads and we all go to head out of the room but Jax stops me as he motions for everybody else to leave and I close and lock the door behind them as he pulls me into his arms as i wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss "Thank you for giving me my girls". He says as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek and he kisses me again as he backs me up until im at the bed "I'm going to eat that pussy until you scream my name and beg me to stop". Jax growls as he quickly removes my boot, thigh highs, and panties as he pushes me back onto the bed and i sigh as he spreads my legs as he burries his face in my wet cunt "You make me hungry". He says as he massages my breasts and then sucks my clit into his mouth as i arch my back pushing my pelvis up towards his face as I bring my legs up and I run my fingers through his hair as he uses two fingers sliding them into my wet pussy as he sucks and licks on my clit at the same time "Oh Jax". i moan as I untie my halter top as Jax discards of the garment quickly as I can feel my body about to shatter into pieces as Jax quickly stands up removes his shirt and tosses it aside as he removes his boots and then quickly shoves his pants and boxers down as he strokes his cock I lift my lips as Jax climbs onto the bed as he settles between my legs as he places good cock at my entrance as he slowly begins to push into me as I wrap my legs around his waist as he leans down over me as he begins to move in and out of me as we kiss "I love you". He growls as he nips at my lips biting down just a little too draw blood my senses are heightned as I roll so that I'm on top and I ride his dick hard as I lean down and kiss his lips as he slaps me on the ass "Fuck yes ride that dick my beautiful bitch". He grunts out as he sucks a nipple into his mouth as he massages my other tit causing me to cum hard as he pumps up into me as I can feel a 2nd orgasm about to hit as Jax explodes causing my pussy walls to constrict as I cum screaming out my release as we bite into each other's flesh as we suck and ride each other into completion again as I lay my head on his chest "We are missing the party". He says as I shake my head and I climb off of him as I head into the bathroom to wash up and head back out to the party as it is in full swing by the time we both head back with Roman and Mark's eyes on me the whole time I just knew my time with them was coming soon or later they were going to extract the sweetest form of revenge on me and I could not waist!!! The next day finds me face timing with phoniex while I was drinking coffee leaning against the kitchen counter "I miss you mom"! Phoniex says as he blows kisses at me and I laugh as I squeal and jump as I feel arms wrap around me and I relaize it's Roman "Haahahah daddy Roman scared you"! phoinex says as Roman kisses me on the cheek as he gets into the conversation with me and phoniex "How are you having fun"? Roman asks as Phoinex nods his head enthusiastically "They have taking me fishing, swimming, on a boat ride, and even cooked weenies over the fire"! Phoniex says as I can feel my tears building up "We love you buddy". "I love yall too". He shouts as we say goodbye and then hang up the phone only to turn right around and face time again only this time it's with Legacy, and Jagger who were setting up things at the clubhouse they were all trying their hardest to prove that they deserved to be fully patched members "Hey my babies" I say as they both groan "Mom aren't we a little too old to be called that"? "Never"! I say as we all laugh as Roman sits down on the couch with me on his lap as we face Time with out oldest two boys "How are things going"? I ask as they nod their heads "Pretty good everything seems to be working properly and we are fixing to go sweep the outside to see if we find any paraphernalia". r me "Oh fuck"! I moan out as I feel my fangs descend and we bite down on each as we gain strength from each other as he cums and so do sending me in orgasmic heaven as his arms engulf me. Looks like today was getting off to awesome start and I hadn't even finished my first cup of coffee! Later that day finds me showered, shaved, and dressed I stand looking at myself in the mirror and I smile tonight I was wearing a black leather jump suit that zipped up but was left low enough where it showed my black bra and plenty of clevage. I smile as I leave the bedroom and I make my way downstairs tonight I was riding with Mark to the clubhouse again and I was nervous he had yet to make me pay for that little stunt that I played with Kane but I could not dwell on that now I had a party to get too! Mark meets me at the bottom of the stairs and holds out his hand for me and I take it as he kisses me "You look fucking fantastic tonight". He growls as he reaches down and cups my ass as he presses against me and I gasp as I slap him on the arm acting shocked at the fact that the man had a constant hard on "I can't get enough of you". He says as he wraps an arm around my waist and we head out to his bike where he slides on and I slide behind him as I wrap my legs around him and place them in his lap as I wrap arms around him "Hang on tight". He says as I laugh as he takes off I reach down and cup him as he growls as I feel him grow hard in my hand as I push my pussy up against him "God damn woman your trying to get us killed"! I laugh as Mark finally pulls into the parking lot as he pins me against the wall his hand around my neck as he kisses me grinding his cock against me as I can feel my pussy already creaming "Your ass is mine when we get home". I lick my lips as we kiss again and then go into the clubhouse as Mark heads to the meeting room and I head towards the kitchen to get things ready for tonight. "What's on the menu for tonight"!? Kane asks as Cheryl and I look at each other and close the kitchen door as we shout "No men allowed in the kitchen"! We hear grumbling and growling behind the door as we set about getting everything prepped for tonight we were doing Mexican food tonight "God Lord that's a lot of food". I turn around and Rebecca and Julie Ann are standing there I hug both of them as I turn towards the girls "I will be right back I gotta talk to my girls real quick". They tell me to go on and I walk out the back door with the girls as I grab a bag of flour and a bag of sugar "Now I know I taught you some things yesterday but I wanted to give y'all something". I tell both of them as I snap my fingers and book each lands in their laps as they gasp "Mom"? they both look at me and I smile "It's my gift to the both of y'all". I say as I hug each of them "Can I ask you a question mom"? Juile Ann asks as she blushes "You know you can ask me anything". I tell her "Well the other I got pissed off at Damon and Dagger and I accidently made him pin against the wall". I laugh as I sit down beside her and I wrap my arm around "When I first discovered I was a witch I had some crazy experiences like you did. I accidentally pinned your dad against the wall while we were having an argument just like you did yo your brother". I tell her as she laughs and takes my hand "I wanna what makes us so special what makes is different why are we singled out and not other witches". Juile Ann asks me as I wipe the tears from her face the kids had been having a hard time in school becauss people were always talking about the kind of example that we showed our kids but in reality we kept our kids away from the MC lifestyle until they were old enough to decide for themselves what they wanted to do with their lives. "Well for me to explain everything to you in full detail will take hours but I'm a full blooded vampire and a full blooded witch which means I'm not a hybryd like you and your siblings. while y'all can survive off of blood and food we need mostly blood to survive". I tell her as Jax walks out the back door towards us as the girls rush towards their dad as they both tackle him to the ground those girls loved Mark and Roman just as much as they loved Jax but Jax was their biological dad and nothing could take the place of that. "What are my girls up too". He says kisses me on the lips as he eyes my outfit and licks his lips as he whispers "Later on your mine". I nod my head "I was just talking to the girls about some of their family history". I fall Jax as he notices the busted flour and sugar bags and he arches a brow at me then looks at the girls who are trying not to blush and laugh "Went happened here"? he asks as the girls look n at me as if they want me to explain what happen but I stand my ground as they tell their dad what happened "Well me and Becca were practing our craft when he got disracted by a group of guys that came in and instead of moving the bags we accidently made them explode". Becca finished saying as he looks at Amy who had a smile on her face "Well your only just beginning to learn your craft keep practing and everything will be ok". He says as he hears the bell ringing singlaing that the food was ready he wraps an arm around Amy's waist as his and his girls head inside to grab something to eat and talk for a little but before the fun really started. "Ok ladies I need all of you on stage please". I say into the mic as i move out of their way "Now this is going to be the best hips/ass contest and I'm looking for the perfect man to be the judge"! Kane was currently not happy at the aspect of anothet man looking at his woman's goods was reassured that she would be touched or harmed at any point in time. I decided to that Paul would be the peperf ,to judge this contest and stephanie didnt seem to mind either since we was in the contest herself I was walking around the stage introducing the ladies as I rub my ass up aganist Kane who is in complete shock "Honey no wonder Cheryl is in love you certainly are packing down there ain't that right Cheryl"! I yell as cheryl tires not to laugh and is blushing as she shly nods her head as Kane stalks off to go talk to Mark, Roman, and Jax about I needed to control their wife!!!!! As we continue with the contest as Paul takes his time studying and touching each contestants hips and ass as he finally decided on the winner who happened to be Cheryl I laugh as she takes the prize as me and her watch Kane fussing as he turns around and we wave at him as how stalling towards cheryl as he scoops her up in his arms as she it's laughing as she is beating on his back but he shocks both of us by picking me up also as he is like Tarzan walking through the club as he sits down in a chair and puts both of us on his knee. "Alright! free ass slaps for every male MC president that is here"! he shouts and Cheryl and I gasp shocked as he has one arm around Cheryl's waist and one arm around mine as each MC president takes turns landing hard smacks to our butt cheeks "Ok I get it no more crotch rubbing jokes"? we both say at the say at the same time as both of us are rubbing our sorry butt cheeks as Kane let's me up but he keeps Cheryl in his lap as she blushes he had apparently whispered something in her ear that made he blush and squirm in his lap. It looked like it was going to be another successful night but I was looking forward to the end of the week when our kids our baby boys would be fully patched members of the MC. That week seemed to fly by the next thing I know it we were on the 2nd week of the party I smile as I laying in bed even though I was a vampire the witch in me needed to rest and get thoughts together I stretch as I bump into hard flesh and I groan Jax had really showed me who was the boss and my backside was sore because of it. I feel arms wrap around my waist as those same arms pull me closer to him "Up already". Roman had also showed me who was in charge also "I got to get to the clubhouse we got alot of food to make". I say as Roman pins me under him "Your mine for least ankther 2 hours". He growls as he slides into my ready body I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me and then travels down to my neck "Your blood smells so intoxicating I could drink you all day". He says as his cock is quickly bringing me towards release as he licks, and nibbles at my neck as he pins me under him as he fucks me hard and fast "Oh Roman". I moan as he pulls out, flips me on all fours and then pushes back into me as he grabs my hips slapping my ass as he rides me while I back my ass up against him "Fuck"! I moan as I throw my head back as he grasps my hair giving it a slight tug as he runs his hands down my back "Oh baby yes"! I moan as Roman runs his fangs across my back "Harder" Roman stops mid stroke as he growls and I feel him shift under me I can feel his cock grow and I adjust myself on him as he reaches around and wraps an arm around my waist holding me in place as he fucks me harder his balls slapping against me as I push back against him as the sounds of our love making fill the room as Roman bites down my neck as I explode around him and he soon follows as he picks me up and carries me to the shower "We both have a big day ahead of us". Roman says as I laugh and we finish the morning by making love in the shower again before we finally wash off and step out ready to conquer the world.

Days 6, 7, 8, and 9

Had went without any problems I laugh to myself as I thought back on those days. Rebecca and Juile Ann pretty much stayed towards the back helping with clean up and various other things it's not like they wanted to see their parents doing all this crazy shit but this was who we were and we were not ashamed we just didn't show this side to our kids until they were old enough to understand the MC lifestyle. Tonight we were having Chinese food and we decided to order everything in instead of cooking but we had to get all the drinks ready and make sure everything with the bar was set we also had to make sure security was in place we also had to set up all the tables and decortations which I was not looking forward to but I was the lead lady in charge and I had to make sure I represtend my husband's in the best way I could. "Hey Mom"! I turn around as I see all my kids apporaing me minus Phoniex who was still camping with Cheryl's parents I hug each of them as I could not believe how grown up each of my kids were. Rebecca and Juile Ann had turned into beautiful young women who were getting better with their craft everyday. Legend and Legacy we're handsome and looking for mates of their own I told them when their bloodmated came they would feel it in their soul. Damnon and Dagger who looked exactly like Mark were beyond excitied about the aspect of becoming fully patched members of the MC even though they were in a different section of the county than what our club was they still madee proud. Jagger who was his father's son was also itching to find somebody he could have for his own but I told him the same thing I told the other two "How are my grown babies doing"? I ask as it makes the boys blush "mom" I laugh as Ava Harlow and Adam's daughter enters through the front door as Damon and Dagger both gasp yep I already knew this was going to happen but I would step back and let all of them figure their own way. "Ava you look beautiful"! I say as I hug her and she smiles "Have you seen my mom and dad"? she asks as I nod my head "Yes they are outside setting up the lights". I tell her as she nods her head and thanks me as she heads outside and Damon and Dagger both shake their thoughts clear as they watch her leave "Easy guys you know how Adam feels about his baby". Rebecca and Julie Ann say at the same time as Damon and Dagger finally snap out of their thoughts and turn towards me "mom" "I will talk to Harlow" I say as they hug me and they all go their separate ways as I head back to the kitchen to finish getting the food ready. "Amy". I turn and Harlow is standing there "Yes"? "We need to talk". I nod my head as I finish doing what I'm doing and we go to one of the back rooms where we have some privacy "Ava come and saw us today and she has taken an interest in Damon and Dagger". I smile as I pat her hand and I let out a breath "Well just to let you know Damon and Dagger have also taken an interest in Ava also". "Oh thank God I was so worried that they would turn her down and I just want her to know she is loved". Harlow says as she hugs me and she kisses me on the lips even though Harlow and I were both married there was still a part of each of us that longed for each other we just didn't act on that desire everyday "We got the couple's contest tonight so we gotta get ready for that" Harlow says as I nod my head and we head out to the clubhouse as I grab a beer and drink it down "You ready for this"? Jax says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist as I nod my head "As ready as I will ever be". I say as he pulls me with him and we head towards the front stage where Kevin and Trish we're standing by to host the best couple competion. "Alright are y'all ready to have some fun"!? Trish asks as she looks around at the crowd as Kevin whispers something in her ear as she blushes "We had an awesome first week but let's just say that this week is going to be a little more risky Than last week"? Trish says as Kevin wraps an arm around her waist and he nuzzles her neck as he takes the mico as he also holds his beer up "And don't forget this is the last week so let's rock the fuck out"! He shouts and we holler and shout back in agreement as we all walk up onto the stage and we all line up as I forgot to mention to Trish about the prizes so I walk over to her real quick and tell her the low down as she nods her and the contest begins. "Ok first up we have the oddiest couple"! Trish says as we all laugh and turn towards Cheryl and Kane as we all point at them then burst out laughing as Kane puffs out his chest and cheryl is blushing as they accept the prize as Kane wraps an arm around his waist and dips Cheryl as he plants a huge kiss on her as I shout "Get a room"! but they both stick their tongue out at me ignoring what I have to say as they go back to kissing "Next we have sexiest couple". I look around while all of us couples were good looking we all turn and point at Scarlett and Baron who look completely shocked but are glad as they accept the gift and do a little lip locking on their own. "Next is sweetest couple". "That's me". I shout as everybody around me laughs "I hate to break this to you Amy but you are definitely more sour than sweet". Kane say as I pretend to scoff and be offended as Jax comes up and wraps his arms around my waist "Oh she is far was sour Kane trust me". Jax says as i blush "That award goes Dean and Renne"! Trish says as Dean arches his eyebrow and Renee gladly accept the gift card "Next we have loudest couple". I gasp and act shocked as everybody turns and looks at me and Mark as Mark holds my hand up in victory as I laugh "You got that right it's Amy and Mark"! Trish says as Mark goes to grab the gift carb but I quickly snatch it from him and place it in my pocket as he wraps an arm around my waist as Trish shrugs her shoulders and we move on "Next is meanest couple". Kevin says as he takes a sip of his beer "Josh and Bailey"! Trish announces as they both have their arms crossed over their chests and aren't really smiling as Josh accepts the gift card for them as they both finally crack a smile and it causes everybody to laugh as one of the clubwhores makes sure that we have beers and drinks as she goes to make sure everybody else in the audience is satfised "Next we have craziest coup". But before Trish can even finish we all shout out the winner which is "Jon and Trinity"! Trinity laughs as she looks at me "Damn Amy I thought for sure you and Jax would have gotten that award". I hug her "Nothing surprises me anymore I'm sure they have something up their sleeves for me and Jax". I say as Trinity accepts the gift card as her and Jon get cozy in the corner "Next we have cutest couple and I'm sure that they have some news to share with everybody also". Kevin says as Trish stands in front of him as he kisses Trish on the lips and wraps his arms around her "Cutest couple goes to Heather and Opie"! Trish says as Opie shocks all of us including Heather by getting down on one knee and pulling out a black box from his pocket as Heather who is stunned "Heather we came together under difficult circumstances but I have came to love you deeper than I ever thought I could and I think of Jordon as my own so will you do me the honor of being my wife". Opie asks as Heather has tears in her eyes and she shakes her head yes unable to actually get the words out as Opie slips the ring on her finger and he picks me her spinning her around as we all hoot and holler out our congrats we hug them both "I love you". she manages to croak out as Jordon who was the spitting image of Heather comes up and hugs both of them even though Opie was not jordon's biological kid he had done a blood bounding ceremony with him and Heather that earased Chuck as being his biological dad. "Congrats you too and now on to the next which is Rauniest couple"! Everybody laughs as It's Mark's turn to wrap his arms around me as he sits down on a crate and pulls me between his legs as he has his hands on my hips "I can't wait until I'm shoving my dick so deep in that sweet pussy of yours". He whispers in my ear as he slides his hand between my legs causing me to gasp "I already know that pussy of your is soaking wet and just ready for my dick" He growls at me as he kisses me hard as I feel eyes on us and we break apart as everybody is looking at us I blush and bury my face against his chest as he laughs "Y'all definitely win the raunchiest couple award congrats"! Kevin says as he smiles and winks at me as Mark accepts the gift card and pulls me down into his lap causing me to groan as I feel his already hard cock pressing against me. The rest of the awards are giving out as we party long and hard into the night making sure that our guests had a good time. The last thing I remember is Harlow and I dancing on the bar together and Mark tossing me over his shoulder because I was totally wasted "Nice back side babe". I hiccup as Mark laughs and lands a lap to my ass as I moan "More of that please that makes my pussy gush". I feel Mark's body shift under me and me being half drunk and horny as fucking hell really was not thinking about how bad I was actually turning Mark on. "Amy". I turn as Jax and Roman are standing in the corner with their cocks in their hands as I moan as Mark strips off my pants along with my panties and he makes quick work of my shirt and bra as he leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck "You fucking tease". He growls as I smile and I turn in his arms pressing my ass against his cock as he wraps a tattooed arm around my waist "Your asking for trouble". He says as I laugh "Trouble is my middle name". I moan out as he reaches between my legs and slides his fingers into my pussy pressing his fingers deep into my wet core as I spread my legs for him "God that pussy smells delicious". He growls as he removes his fingers and picks me up as he carries me towards the bed tossing me down in the middle as as he climbs onto the bed and spreads my legs and he burried his face in my pussy as he sucks my clit into his mouth as I wrap my legs around his neck as he again presses two fingers into me as I rub my pussy against his face as my pussy gushes as he looks up at me and growls "Goddam woman your going to undo me look at how your pussy just gushes your juices". Mark says as he licks and sucks on my clit again as he removes his fingers and he rise above me with his massive erection in his hands "I hope your ready". He asks as he looks me in the eyes and I nod my head as he places both of his forearms beside my face as he pushes himself into me "Oh". i moan as he pushes even more into me stretching me and filling me up until he was all the way in he kisses me on the lips as he begins a steady pace of moving in and out my pussy as I wrap my legs around his waist as I run my hands down his back "Oh Mark". I moan as I run my fingers through his hair as he picks up his pace as he hooks his arm under one of my legs "Fuck yea how does that make your pussy feel". He growls as I arch up into him but I can't answer I could not describe the way I felt "Answer me does my cock feel good fucking that tight cunt hole". I moan as he kisses me then moves down to my breasts sucking and licking on my nipples as I push my breasts more into him as he plays with the other nipple "Mark"! I gasp as I can feel that tingling sensation begin to spread through out my body as Jax and Roman join us on the bed as Mark pulls all the way out but Roman takes his place as he flips me so that I'm on top as he presses up into me as I use my hand on Jax as I kiss him and then Mark as one plays with my tits and the other rubs my clit as Roman pumps up into me as I'm right on the edge but he pulls out as Jax takes his place flipping me so that I'm on all fours as he presses into me as I suck Mark tasting my juices on his cock turning me on that much more. as I then turn my attention towards Roman as Mark gathers my hair so it isn't in the way "Yea our bitch is on fire tonight". Jax growls out as he slaps me on the ass as I moan and push back against him squeezing my pussy mucles around his cock as he groans "Fuck Amy"? jax says as he throws his head back his fangs desecing the closer he gets to cumming. The rest of the night was spent with each husband taking their turn with me bringing to the edge and stopping which was driving me but each husband brought me over the edge also as each releases their cum inside of me each hoping that they got me pregnant with their seed even though I was scared of having more children I knew this was the fate that I had been dealt with and I would deal with no matter what was thrown my way. Days 7,8, and 9 were filled with different contests each more raunchier than the last one it seemed like I wish I could do into detail about these days I won't bore you but as the week progresses and we were reaching the end of the two weeks I couldn't help but want my children to stay little forever. As soon as they were patched Mark, Jax, Roman, and I would go back to Charming and we would ressume our lives like normal excepty children wouldn't be around for me to see sure there was face timing, texting, and talking but it definitely was not the same as seeing them everyday! The ladies of the group had decided that since we only had one contest left to do and that was whoever was the most flexible. We were shopping for Halloween costumes because today was the 2nd to the last day and we all really wanted to shock the shit of our guys because they had no clue what we were doing. I yawn as I stand in the mirror and look at my reflection any normal woman would see rings under their eyes from lack of sleep, stretch marks, sagging tits, and a low sex drive considering I had children and three husband's who were always hard but I was a vampire, I was immortal, and I was a witch who would do anything to protect her family. I smile as I pull my hair into a French twist to keep it out of the way and I dress. Jax, Mark, and Roman had already went to the clubhouse because I had to take care of something before I showed up for tonight. I grab my keys and my purse and I head out the door to meet the girls for some lunch and some costume shopping. As I was driving I thought about the past two weeks and I smile while every night was fun the best part was seeing how happy my children and my husband's were they were all that mattered to me at this point. as I pull into the parking lot I wave as Harlow, Trinity, Bailey, and Cheryl are already there waiting fore as I apporch each hugging me as we order our drinks and food and we pass the time with small talk. "Have you decided what you want to be"? I ask Bailey as she shurgs her shoulders "No I haven't but hopefully I will find the perfect costume today when we go". Bailey says as we finish eating and then head to the costume store as we are laughing and talking about how is this week has gone so far "I can't believe Mark touched me like that in front of everybody". I say as I blush and blow out an exspartaed breath "Honey we are so use to seeing you naked it ain't nothing new" Cheryl and Harlow say at the same and I gasp holding my hand to my chest in mock shock as we all end up laughing "Not everybody has seene naked". I say as Heather is the one who says something to me "Amy come on now you are a vampire queen, and a witch, on top of that three of your husband's are a part of the single largest MC in California everybody had seen you naked". Heather says as she looks at me and arches her brow at me as I roll my eyes "Ok so everybody had seen my naked ass next time I will be sure to stop my three vampire husband's from having their way with me". I say as we each pick out a couple of outfits to try on I had picked out 1 angel costume, 1 Little Red Riding Hood costume, and 1 Sexy nurse outfit that I thought was perfect but then Cheryl and I come up with an idea that we both know our men would go crazy over. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking"?! Cheryl asks as we are both looking the mirror at the coustumes we tired on "Hell yeah"! I say as we both laugh "I think Mark, Jax, and Roman are all going to flip when they see what you are wearing"! Cheryl says as she turns to the side to check out how she looks and smiles "Especially Mark"! She says as we decided to go ahead with the ones we just tired on and wait for the rest of the ladies to get finished with their shopping as we are looking forward to going back to a normal day instead of partying even though it was great to see everybody I was ready to get back to work and to see baby boy Phoniex"! "She was fucking hot last night". Mark says as he takes a sip of his beer and adjusts his crotch as he can feel his dick getting hard just thinking about Amy. Jax, and Roman along with Jon and Joshua as well as Kane, Baron, Dean, Opie, and Adam were standing around the bar just shooting the shit "When ain't our bitch on fire Mark, she can suck a dick like a pro". Roman says as he looks at Jax who just smiles and also had to adjust himself as the clubwhores sets them up with more beers "I can't wait to tomorrow night". Mark says as the guys look at him and arch their brows "Kane has to perform the seed binding ceremony" Mark says as every nods their heads saying "oh". "She has to get pregnant in order to complete the family coven it's the only way I'm able to gain my full powers". Mark says as all the guys nod their heads they knew the direction that the club was taking was going to be a big change for everybody but it had to be done a war was brewing that the guys were preparing for and they had to make sure everybody was prepared. As Mark goes to say something but the front doors to the clubhouse swing open and all the guy's jaws drop as their women walk through the door decked out in coustumes since it was Halloween. "Fuck"! several of the guys say at the same time as the girls who are linked arm in arm apporch them Mark was stunned as we're Jax and Roman. Amy was wearing a white dress that had gold on the bodice it was short but not tight it flowed and Mark was hard. The costumes were as following

Amy-Angel

Cheryl-Devil

Scsrlett-Cop

Harlow- calothic school girl

Bailey- pirate

Trinity-20's flapper

Renee- Red Riding Hood

Heather- Witch

Each man apporaches their woman pulling them towards their sides as the music beings to thump through the clubhouse as the drinks start flowing. Mark, Jax, and Roman are all looking at me like I was a dessert they were about to sink their teeth into. "Close your mouths or you will catch flies". I tell them as I order a shot of Mark's favorite which was Tennessee Whiskey and I down it setting the glass down I wink at my hubands and walk away as Mark being the dominate one he was comiles after me. "You better come here woman" Mark says as we are literally stuck in the middle of the dance floor as "Hot in Here". By Nelly is blaring through the speaks as I back my ass up against Mark as he puts his hands on my hips "Don't start that fucking teasing shit". Mark says as he wraps an arm around me pulling me against his hard cock I gasp as he laughs "See what you do to me" He says as I reach down and I cup him through his pants as we dance together. "Oh Mark". I say as I giggle "Your so a bad boy" I moan as his hand reaches down between my legs "Not here". I say as I shove his hand away the reddness already spreading on my cheeks as he is smiling "You love it when Im bad". He growls as he cups himself and I walk away again as I go to grab some food and join my girls who had somehow managed to also escape their hubands also. "Girl you should see the look on Jax and Roman's faces". Harlow says as Adam is nuzzling her neck "Your driving me crazy". Adam tells her as Harlow giggles and she pulls away from him "Stop your messing up my hair" Harlow says as she grabs a plate and we join in the line tonight was was stuffed pork chops and stuffed chicken breasts served with mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn on the cob. As we are eating and drinking I watch my kids interacting with the other kids and I smile Harlow and Adam's little to was beautiful anf my son's had definitely taken an interest in her. I'm brought back from my thoughts as Jax pulls me up from my spot and throws me over his shoulder as I shout trying to cover my exposed ass as everybody gets a good laugh out of the fact that I had three very horny hubsands who had been chasing after me all night. I somehow manage to wiggle my way out of his arms and I'm laughing as I hide behind Harlow and Adam hoping they won't blowy cover "Woman" Jax growls as I laugh as Adam just shakes his head "Your ass is in so much trouble when they finally do get a hold of you". Adam says as I stick my tongue out at him and he arches his brow as he laughs and goes back to playing with Harlow who was just about as red in the face as I was she smiles as Adam kisses her and they walk off towards one of the back rooms to take care of each other for a little bit. I walk around mingling and talking with different members drinking probably a little too much and I end up sitting in Trish's lap "Comfortable"? she asks as I nod my head and we both laugh "Ok time for the best lesbian kiss"! Shawn announces as Harlow looks at me and I already know we got this in the bag "Alright each lady that wants to participate pick your parnter and head up to the stage". He says as Harlow grabs my by the hand and we head up to the stage as Trish and Stephanie step up, Trinity and Bailey then Scarlett and heather. We watch as all the men line up in front of the stage as their eyes are focused on the women who are on stage and I honestly could not wait to see the look at my husband's faces when I pulled what I was about to pull with Harlow me and her had already talked and it and she said yes. "Alright let the lesbian kissing contest begin"! Shawn says as he points to the first pair standing on stage before I know it it's our turn as I push Harlow down into a chair and I straddle her lap as I run my fingers through her hair and I run my tongue over her slightly parted lips as she moans running her hands up and down my back as she lifts my skirt and cups my ass causing the guys in the crowd to grow with frustration. Harlow and I lock lips as we kiss her tongue dancing and tangling with mine as we grind against each other as we hear the crowd cheering and hollering as her and I finally pull apart and we laugh as I climb off her lap and we both take a bow as I see the expression on my kids faces and I blush looks like me and Harlow had some explaining to do but it was one thing my kids had learned that we always that what happened at the club stayed at the club. As the night wore on we celebrated and danced as we all crashed in different rooms for the night tomorrow Mark Jax, and Roman would officially patch their sons into the MC. Kane, Jax, Roman, Mark, and Cheryl all sat in the church meeting room looking at each other. Cheryl was pissed off and Kane was trying to reason with her "I know she is your friend and I know that this seems dangerous but baby I promise we will and are going to do everything we can to make sure she is safe". Cheryl looks at Kane with tears in her eyes she loved Amy but Kane was her husband "Is there another way"? Cheryl asks as she wrings her hands "Amy has already agreed to move our children that is all the permission we need cheryl Kane has to perform this ritual to make our seed esespically Mark's bind to her seed". Jax says as he looks at Mark and Roman who are just as concerned as he is without Cheryl this whole thing wouldn't happen. "This is going to be rough". Cheryl says more to herself but Mark laughs "Amy is use to us being rough". Mark says as Cheryl just shakes her head "We need you to drive her home and make sure she gets showered and dressed tomorrow night and that she is ready she will need to be wearing this" Kane says as he hands Cheryl a locket it and she arches her brow at him "This locked belonged to Mark and Roman's mom she had to wear the same thing when she had to go through the same binding ceremony that Amy is about to go through". Cheryl tucks the locket away in her purse as she relaizes that task that lies ahead of her."Ok I will do it"? Cheryl says as she gets up from the table and leaves the room making her way out into the night air as she quickly empires the contents of her stomach she was not happy about the task at handshe loved Amy Amy was here best friend but Kane is her husband Cheryl picks herself up Kane wraps an arm around her waist and they head home for the night tomorrow was going to hell for not only Cheryl but Amy as well.

Today was the day that my boys were becoming full patched members and I couldn't be happier. tonight there would be no wild partying, no clubwhores walking around naked, no who was the most flexible but tonight was specially devtoted to the boys. i had a feeling something was different about tonight was going to be different than the other nights I had just showered and dressed and was putting the finishing touches on my make up the men had already headed to the clubhouse and I was at home alone I sigh as I grab my purse and I head downstairs Harlow was picking me up tonight and several of the other girls that way we would all walk into together like we did yesterday I had about 30 minutes before she arrived so I made sure everything was locked up and turned off I had just slipped on my high heels when I hear a car pull into the drive way I lock the front door as Harlow beeps and waved as I climb into the car and we hug "Hey you look beautiful girl"! Harlow says as we give each other a peck on the lips as I buckle my seat belt "Thanks so do you"! I say she was wearing a short gold dress that was one shoulder and was form fittied "Are you nervous about tonight"? Harlow asks as she pulls out of the driveway and heads in Trinity and Bailey's direction "A little I'm more sad to see my babies growing and going away but that's the MC lifestyle for you"! I say as I take a sip of my water and I cross my legs as Harlow drives in slicence for the a little bit as we pull up to pick up Trinity and Bailey who also both looked fabulous! Trintiy was wearing a sliver form fitting dress and Bailey was wearing a red dress that had 3/4 quarter sleeves with a dipped neck line "I think we all look hot tonight" I say as Trinity laughs "I could not figure out what I wanted to wear and this was what Jon picked out so I went with it"? Trinity says as she sits back in the seat and we head towards Renee's where Cheryl, Scarlett, and Renee were waiting at they had all decided to get ready at her house since they all lived the closest together. I roll down the window and I shout at the girls as they are standing in the front steps waiting for us to pull up and they laugh. Renee was wearing a black one shouldered dress, Scarlett was a emerald green strapless dress, and Cheryl was wearing a bath dress that was long sleeved but had the sleeves cut out and was off the shoulders. We all were also wearing our brand new cuts that our men had given us and I wore my proudly I had learned a long time ago never to forget my best as we pull up to the clubhouse we climb out and we all head inside tonight would be the start of a new adventure for everybody. Jax and Roman spot me as I walk towards them as I kiss Jax on the lips and then Roman as Roman's hand travels down to my waist "You look stunning". Jax says as he twirls me around I was wearing a sleeveless bodycon purple deep v neck Jax lowers his mouth to mine as he pulls me against him nuzzling my neck he whispers "Even though we don't have any boys together I will stand by legacy, legend, Damon, dagger, and Jagger no matter what". I can feel the tears building but u promised my kids I would not act ridiculous when it came to things like this so I was trying my best to hold everything in "I know baby". I say as I turn towards Jax and we kiss as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek and cups the back of my neck deepening the kids until we hear a growl we turn and see Kane gawking at Cheryl who is standing her group "Why are you wearing that"?! He asks as he stalks towards her trying to be intimidating but Cheryl did not scare easily "Because I wanted to" She counters back as Kane wraps an arm around her waist "You know that's the dress I only want to see you in". He says as he kisses her neck pulling her aganist him Jax and I laugh as we all head towards the food tonight we were having steak with baked potatoes, Cole slaw, and broccoli salad everybody sits down to eat as Roman sits me in his lap as he begins to spoon feed me "Roman I'm not a child". I say as he laughs "But your my wife and I want to spoil you". He says as I let him feed me a piece of steak and then some of the broccoli salad as we are finished eating I still don't see Mark I shurg my shoulders knowing he will probably be here in a few minutes. "Mom". I hear as I turn around and all my kids are standing there including Phoniex I smile as I open my arms and he rushes into them throwing his arms around my neck as I cover his faces with kiss "mom". He says as he pulls away he had grown at least two feet since the last time I saw him "I can't help it I missed you" I tell him as he kisses my cheek "I kissed you mom but there is dad"? He asks as u shurg my shoulders "I don't" Before I could get another word out of mouth Phoniex shouts "Daddy"! I turn and Mark is standing there I gasp he took my breath away causing me to feel a little light headed I brace myself against a chair as I can feel my pussy throb I stiffle back a moan as I run my fingers through my hair as Mark is smirking at me I growl as I try to compose myself and I mingle with the laides as we are all checking out each other's new cuts "I have something for you Amy Mark told me to give this to you" Cheryl says as she takes a locked out of her pocket and she fastens it around my neck "Cheryl it's beautiful"! I say as I hold the locket in my hands "don't thank me thank Mark when you get the chance". I nod my head as we get ready for the patching cermomay "Alright everybody pay attention"! Mark says as everyeveryone turns their attention towards Mark who is up on stage "Amy, Jax, Roman come on" He says as he holds out his hand for me and I take it as he helps me up on stage as he kisses me as he hands me the mic "Ok well as hard as this may be for me there comes a point in your life where you relaize your kids won't be little forever". I try to fight back the tears as I lean against Mark for support but just the touch of his hand causes my body to feel like im about to cum I hold back my gasp as u contiue to talk. "Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger and Jordon of course". I add "All of y'all have grown into handsome young men, and you have made your father's and I very proud of y'all. With that being said I would like Heather, Opie, and Jordon as well as my sons to come up on stage". I say as they all join us on stage as Mark, Jax, Roman, and Opie each place their hands on their sons shoulders "With all the love in my heart I let you go to grow and be the men that this MC calls you to be". I say as I step back and I hand each of my boys their own MC cuts I notice the looks of pride on all their faces as I hand Heather Jordon's vest as she proudly hands it to her son as she also has tears in her eyes this was just as emotional for me as it was for her as it was for me. She hands Jordon his cut as he hugs his man and then Opie who even though was not his biological father he was more of a father than Chuck ever could be. as Mark helps each of his boys put on their cuts along with Jax and Roman even though Jax and I only had two girls who had grown into beautiful women he still had a hand in bringing up the boys. I hug each of my babies and I kiss their cheek as I step back and let Mark handle the rest of it as I step off stage and head towards the back where I finally release the tears that I had been holding back since the beginning of the night. I could not believe my babies had grown up so fast! "Amy"? I look up as Cheryl hugs me "Come on I will take you home the party is pretty much over with". I shake my head as Cheryl wraps an arm around my waist as she helps me to the car I didn't bother saying goodbye to anybody they all knew how I felt I sigh as I get into the car and Cheryl heads towards the house. "Are you ok"? I nod my head as we head inside as I head towards the bathroom to shower and change into something more comfy "I'm going to shower". Cheryl nods her head as she watches Amy go up the stairs and waits until she hears the water running she pulls out her cell and dials Kane's number "Is she home"? "Yes". "Good we will be there within the next 30 minutes". The line goes dead as Cheryl hangs up the phone and beings to set things up for Kane in the bedroom this was going to be a very long and interesting night. I had towel dried my hair and slipped on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top I felt so much better while I do love dressing up i perfered comfy dressing better I put on some deorderant and I sprizt some body mist on and then head back downstairs but I'm shocked to see everybody is in the living room apparently here to see me. "Amy come here"? Mark says as I take the last couple of steps and Mark pulls me into his lap "It's time any, tonight is the night you will concieve and carry our sons". I roll my eyes as I feel his hard cock pressing against me but I was not giving in to him tonight "Kane will be in the room with us and he will be the one to perform the seed binding ceremony ". At those words I flip jumping away from him as I back away "Now Amy" Mark says "Don't you now Amy me I told you I didn't want anymore kids". I all but shout as Mark is now in pull pursuit of me as I'm trying to get away "Amy". Jax says but I ignore him as Roman tried to reach out and grab me but I avoid is grasp as I make my way around the kitchen table as I have three very horny and hard vampires after me "Amy"! Mark growls "Leave me alone dammit"! I yell as Mark catches me and he kisses me hard as I melt like butter against him as he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder and carries me up the stairs as he slaps me on the ass "Ouch let go of me". I growl but I was turned on so fucking turned on I could feel my pussy throbbing as we enter the room I notice that Jax and Roman are no where to be found Mark sets me on my feet as I back away from him "Where are Jax and Roman"? I ask as I can feel myself trembling "There seed is already planted come my dark queen it's time". Mark says but I continue to back away from as u look at Kane who is pouring something into a chalice along with a drop of Cheryl's blood from her wrist "Amy". Mark says as Im back against the wall as Cheryl stands in front of me "Amy listen to me it's going to be ok just relax let the man do his job". I look into Cheryl's eyes and I can feel this calmness, this peacefulness over come me as Mark picks me up and tosses me down into the middle of the bed where he places shackles on my wrists and secures them to the bed post. As Kane and Mark are chanting over the chalice and it's contents I can feel this surge of engery swirling around the room as Mark takes the chalice and drinks from it as he puts the chalice down Mark's while body changes he doubles his muscle mass, is taller, and his dick grows and becomes thicker as I begin to struggle against my restraints as Mark walks over towards me as he offers me the chalice but I refuse to drink but I turn my head "Fuck off"! I growl as Mark laughs cupping the back of my head he tires to get me to drink again but I had no desire for what was in that chalice. "Amy come on baby do it for me, do it for daddy". Mark says as I feel a shiver run up my spine but I still refuse to drink as Mark lets out a breath and I smile thinking I earned the right to say but but mark looks into my eyes as he kisses me on the lips "Please baby". He coaches as he cups the back of my head and I finally drink from the cup I moan as I feel this euphoric feeling through me as I arch my back I'm horny and the only thing I craved was Mark's dick my body grows as I spread my legs "That's it my queen open for me". Mark says as I moan the feeling that was going through me was almost orgasmic "Oh Mark". I moan as Mark smiles I wanted his seed, I craved his mouth, lips, and hands on me we both wanted each other Mark lays over me as he kisses me as I kiss him back with all the passion I could as Mark kisses his way down my body as I longed to touch him he sucks on one nipple as he pinches and squeezes the other nipple between his fingers as I arch my back "Fuck" Mark I groan as Mark squeezes my breasts together as my breasts grow under his touch "See how you respond to me". He growls as he moves down between my legs and he sucks my clit into his mouth and I about come off the bed as Mark uses his fingers slipping them inside my wet cunt as he begins to move them in and out of my pussy as he uses his talons to reach my g spot as my pussy explodes my juices squirting out as Mark growl sitting up "See what you do to me"!!! He says as he places his dick as my lips "Suck your husband's dick my beautiful bitch" He says as I relax my mouth as my lips and tongue work over his cock "Goddamn Amy". Mark growls as he pumps his hips sliding his big cock in and out of my mouth as he fingers my already soaking wet cunt I moan as I can feel the pressure building between my legs he set my pussy on fire I needed his cock inside of me. I pull and tug against the shackles but they aren't buding even with all the strength I could muster but then as I look at the shackles I realize they are enchanted "You son of". Before I can say anything else he pulls me towards the end of the bed and shoves his cock inside of me as the rest of what I was going to say is lost. His thrusts were hard and fast, renlentless as I wrap legs around his waist as he lays all of his weight on me I can feel him grow larger inside of me as my pussy clenches onto his cock "Fuck Mark, Fuck"! I moan as he looks down into my eyes "I love you my queen" He says as he kisses me as I cum hard my pussy soaking his cock as he looks down "Fuck look at how wet that pussy is". He growls as he shoves back inside of me causing me to cum again as he let's go with a roar as he unleashes his load inside of my pussy as he falls on top or me both of us breathing hard as he kisses my face and my lips as I moan he was still hard and still inside of me I go to move but I can't I look at him and he smiles "We are stuck like this until my seed implants" I moan as he begins to move in and out of me again as I lick his neck and I can feel my fangs descend "Not yet love". He says as I growl I wanted blood and I wanted it now he fucks me hard and fast our bodies slapping together as my pussy gushes Mark shifts so that he is on his knees me makes one shift move and flips so that I'm on top "Ride that dick bitch like you fucking mean it" He growls as I who was still bound to the bed rocks my hips back and forth as as his hands roam my body gripping my ass as he moves with me "Oh, oh, God"! I moan as he laughs and so does Kane that's when I relaize Cheryl is still in the room with us and I move flipping so that Mark is on top and covering me up "How embarrassing"! I say as I blush as Mark cups the back of my neck "Act like they are not here" He says as I roll my eyes Mark snaps his hips forward sending my nerve endings on edge as I bring my legs up around his waist spreading them as he reaxhes down and rubs my clit "Mark"! i moan as his fangs descend as he sinks his fangs into my neck as we both cum his cock exploding inside of me again as he lays his head on my breast he was still lodged inside of me. "I will be here every step of the way. nothing and I repeat I won't let anything happened to you". He says as his lips cover mine "I can't get enough of you". I say as he runs his fingers through my hair as he nuzes my neck "You will always be enough for me Amy". Mark says as I sigh but before I can think Mark begins to pump into my pussy again as I moan "Hard Mark, oh daddy please" I say as Mark reached down cupping my ass as he gives me just want I want as he puts all his weight down and he pounds my pussy "Yes fuck yes I fucking love that pussy"! Mark growls as my pussy tightens around his cock "Oh yea my queen that pussy knows who it belongs to" Mark says as he makes one last thrust which sends me over the edge as I cry out my leg thigthen around him "We are far from done". As we begin our fourth session Kane begins to chant as he pours something into the chalice "Don't worry about what he is doing foucs on me" Mark says as he kisses me his thrusts pick up again I all of a sudden feel his incredible power surge rush through as my body is on fire for Mark he growls as he picks up his pace as I look for and relaize the locket it is glowing but I was on the verge of a blackout because of how many times I had already came. as Mark pours his seed into for the fourth time I notice Kane grabs the chalice along with a dagger and he comes up to our bedside. Using the dagger he cuts both of our wrists as Mark and I entetlock arms as we share blood with each other as Kane gets first Mark and then I to drink out of the chalice as he chants over us as Mark grows and I cum this time I do blackout as the last thing I remember is Mark telling me he loved me. As I'm coming down from that orgamic high I know I just know that I was pregnant the locked had stopped glowing and Mark had went limp but not completely as he regins kisses over as he offers his neck to me as I lick my lips and I sink my fangs into us neck as the taste of his blood sends me into a blackout with the taste and feel of Mark on me I was a complete woman.


	10. chapter 10

2 weeks later

"How are you feeling"? Cheryl asks me as I'm balancing the phone between my shoulder and my face which wasn't working out so well so I put the phone on speaker and set it down. "I'm feeling greet"! I say as I wash my hands and get started on dinner for tonight but before I can start the doorbell rings and I groan as Cheryl laughs "Oh hush"! I say as I grab the phone and heads the front door but I'm floored as a woman with a young boy about 2 years old are standing on the front porch and the baby looked alot like Jax. "Can I help you"? I ask the woman who looked to be 90 pounds soaking wet, her hair was stringy and her face had tons of breakout on it "Yes for starters you can tell Jax that he can have kid I'm tired of raising him". She says as she hands the kids over to me as she drops a bag at my feet "I'm sick of rasing a half breed freak"! she yells as she storms off the steps leaving me in shock as I'm still on the phone with Cheryl "Amy". Cheryl says as I feel like I'm having a panic attack the kid was innocent and had nothing to do with what happened between two consenting adults I take the kid up stairs and I run a bath for him but he starts to scream "Hey Shhh it's ok getting a bath is a good thing" I say as I pour some bubbles in there as I toss the clothes into the washing machine luckily I had kept some of the boys clothes from when they were younger and they would fit him perfectly. I wash his hair twice to get out all the knots and tangles I was disgusted with the bitch who treated her innocent son like this. As I start to wash his body I notice all the bruises and marks on him and I can begin to feel my blood boil after washing him up and drying him off I put some clean clothes on him and I set out to pack my bags and get the fuck out of this house before Jax got home tonight. I grab the kids bag and I toss everything he had into the washing machine including the bag itself because it smelled striaght like cigarette smoke. I pack a small bag for the kid and some for myself and I then call Rebecca and Julie Ann to tell them I'm on my way this was going to be a long fucking day! "Mom what in the hell". Rebecca asks as she takes the kids from my arms and places him on her hips she looks at him and for the first time since his biological mom had dropped him off he actually smiled "Well apparently your dad had an affair two years ago and this precious baby is a result of that". I say as I take the kids bag out from my car and set it on the inside of the house "I can't face Jax and or anybody right now I just need to think". I say as I hug both Rebecca and Juile Ann and I thank them "Well we have always wanted a brother"? they both say as I laugh and I get into my car and drive as far the road would take me. I smile my older children were incrediable "Where are you going mom"? Julie Ann asks as I shurg my shoulders "I don't know I just need some time". I say as I hug and kiss both of my girls "mom" I turn and my heart almost sinks as the little boy who's name is Brandon smiles at me and holds his arms out for me to take him Rebecca and Julie Ann are just as stunned as IAM I pick him up and kiss his cheek and this part of my heart somehow becomes attached to him "I will be back" I tell him as he nods his head and I hand him back to Julie Ann as she takes off towards the kitchen to get the kid something to eat "We love you mom" Rebecca says as we hug again and I turn and walk out of their house as I get into the car as I drive back down the dirt road that lead out of town my heart shattered and my life possibly in the balance I was broken completely and totally broken. "Dad what the fuck"! Rebecca says as she barges into the church meeting room where him, Mark, and Roman were sitting around smoking, talking, and drinking even though Jax had never cheated there was a very skinny big boobed bimbo sitting in his lap which just manages to piss Becca off even more. "Whoa Becca what the fuck is your problem"! Jax says as he stands up avoiding a slap from his very angry daughter "You care to explain yourself and your actions"?! Rebecca says her hair turning a bright red color expressing her anger "What are you talking about"?! Jax yells as the doors open and in walks Julie Ann with a kid who looks like just like Jax "Apparently a woman stopped by the house while you are over here drinking and letting that clubwhore rub all over you and dropped your kid off". Jax was stunned and he could not believe his eyes "Who was she"?! Becca asks as her hair was still a flame red she had come into her craft really well but boy she had a temper like her mom! "It was about two years ago, I had to go on a run to Arizona me and Roman had gone while Mark stayed home with Amy. I meet her at one of the sister clubs clubhouse that we were delivering to". Jax says as he realizes what his affair could have cost him but it wasn't his sons fault he opens his arms to the kid who is hesitiant at first but sees that Jax isn't going to hurt him. "Just so you know Dad Amy before she left gave Brandon a bath and washed all of his clothes that the whore dropped off at your doorstep". Juile Ann had finally spoken up and she was just as upset as Becca was "I'm so disappointed in your dad mom loved you unconditionally and this is how you do her? by hiding the fact that you cheated and had a baby by another woman". Julie Ann says as she turns towards Becca who tears in her eyes "Come on Becca we need to get home so we can get Brandon ready for the night". Juile Ann says as she grabs up Brandon out of her dad's arms and they head out towards the parking lot as all three of them were stunned Jax more than anybody. "What the fuck man everything was going perfect! and then this shit springs up on us! now Amy has taken off and God only knows where Jax"! mark shouts as he slams his fist down the table his anger reaching a dangerous level "Look man the chick told me she was on birth control how was I know she was a strung out crack head who was looking for a quick pay day"! Mark and Roman look at each other and then look at Jax "I have been paying the woman child support every month to keep her mouth shut but she got tired and as she called him a half breed bastard". Both Mark and Roman wanted to find this gutter rat and string her by her toes their first set of children were half breed because Amy was still human at the time "Whoever this bitch is let's make sure she never gets to the chance to do this to another member again"! Roman says as he heads out the door to gather some of the guys together to search for this woman based off the information that Jax had given them this woman was a part of Matt's club that was from out of town. "You better hope that this sistution can be fixed Jax" Mark warns as he heads out of the Roman to talk to Rebecca and Julie Ann about where Amy could have possibly taken off too. As Jax sits in the meeting room by himself smoking on a cigarette his heart on his sleeve as the tears flow freely he could kick himself in the ass for sleeping with that whore but now he had a son to take care of and he had no clue as what to do for him! Jax rolls up a joint and lights it as he takes a drag he mentally tires to prepare himself for the possibility of loosing the one woman who meant the world to him. Luckily some of the guys where still in town because of the two week party they had and hadn't left yet "So what can you tell us about her". Roman asks Matt as Reby is giving him a blow job "All I know is she is one of the strippers from our strip club we own in Sacramento she got hooked on crack and started whoring herself out but when Jax made that run we hadnt figured out what was really going on when we did we told her to either clean her act up or we no longer needed her". Matt says as he groans he cups the back of Ruby's head as she goes to town on his cock Roman smirks it was hard not to want to get in on the action a little bit when there were so many willing and free women but then again he had all the woman he needed and then some at home with his wife Amy. "Do you know where she is at"? Mark asks as he runs his fingers through his hair "She still comes around the club house asking for money and for food but she stays at the apartments that we brought and cleaned up for the women who work for us". Matt says as he finally busts a nut and he releases as Reby excuses herself to the bathroom as Mark and Roman excuse themselves as they head back to tell Jax what is going on. "church"! Mark yells as the men gather into the meeting room and close the door "We don't take likely to people coming onto our turf and causing drama" Mark says as he spits s was of his tabacco into a cup and looks up "This bitch abused this baby when Brandon who is jax's biological son he was dirty and the clothes he had on we're way to small for him. Now that's one fucking thing I can't stand and it's the abuse of a child! that whore is going to pay and going to pay with her life. Apparently Jax is not the only MC member to get caught up with her she tired the same shit with Paul, and with Kevin but she didn't get pregnant like she did with Jax". Mark says as he nods at Jax who looked like shit but then again their bloodmated had just walked out the door without a backwards glace "We need to find this woman and makes sure she doesn't ever get the chance to ever to Don this again"! Mark says as cheers and appaluse errupt throughout the room as every male in the clubhouse raises their fists in the air and it's a yes from every member as church is dismissed and the plan would take place in a couple of days but their main objection was finding Amy and making sure she was safe and sound.

I lay the pregnancy test on the night table as I'm on the phone with Cheryl it had been 7 days since I had taken off and I was staying in a cabin in the woods where nobody suppected I would be staying. But two days after I had left I had started feeling sick and light headed I wasn't able to move and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep so I took a pregnancy and as I look at the results I almost faint "Amy, Amy are you ok"? Cheryl asks she is fixing dinner for Kane who was dcurrently off with the boys trying to figure out where in the hell this mystery woman was at. "Cheryl I'm pregnant". Cheryl almost looses her lunch Amy could not physically handle anymore kids but this is what Mark, Jax, and Roman wanted. "Amy". "I know Cheryl I know that my body can't physically handle anymore kids but this is my fate whatever happens, happens". I say as the tears flow freely "I'm fucking scared"! I say as Cheryl can feel her friends panic "You need to come home". Cheryl says as I scoff and laugh "Why!? So Jax can continue to humliate me". "Now Amy". "Please Cheryl I don't want to argue so please lets just drop it". Cheryl sighs "I gotta go" I say as I hang up the phone and i lay myself down crying because it was the only emotion that I had left inside of me. My phone beeps and it's a text message from Mark " _Let me know your ok my queen daddy misses you"._ I actually laugh and send him a text back which was short and sweet our relationship had come along way and we were closer now more than ever " _I'm fine and yes daddy I miss you too but momma needs sometime to herself"._ Mark sends a reply back before I can even close my phone " _I know your pregnant, I knew you were pregnant the night we were bonded together don't deny me my child"._ Leave it to Mark to be the arrogant asshole that I knew so well I laugh and shut my phone off completely not wanting to talk I want to sleep because I was tired so tired. I get up and take a shower loving the feel of the water splashing over my body if only they could see what this did to me. I think to myself as I climb out, dry off and dress in just a t shirt I fall into the bed and I'm asleep before I relaize if I already knew this pregnancy was going to give me complete and total hell. "Where is she"? Kane asks Cheryl as Cheryl is setting the table for dinner "I honestly do not know Kane, all I know is she said she needed some time to think things over" Cheryl says as she turns to go back into the kitchen as he follows Kane presses up against her his hard cock pressing against her as she moans Kane kisses her neck as his arms circle her waist "I love you Cheryl and i believe you but how is Amy doing"? Kane asks as he turns Cheryl around in his arms "If I tell you, you got to promise not to say anything to the guys" Cheryl says as she looks up at Kane "I promise" Kane says as he runs his fingers through her hair "Amy is pregnant". Kane's mouth drops open as Cheryl laughs "It's not really that funny because her body can't handle carrying another baby let alone 2 or more". Cheryl says as she pulls away from Kane and continues to set the table as she pours two glasses of half tea half lemonaid for the both of them "I'm worried Kane I have asked her to come home because this is going to be a really tough pregnancy for her but she won't listen". Cheryl says as Kane pulls her into a hug "We will find her I promise but I need to talk to you after dinner". Cheryl nods her head as they sit down to dinner and try to have casual conversation but the one person who was all on their minds was Amy and getting her home safe. "Let's ride boys" Jax says as himself, Mark, Roman, and Kane were heading out to find the woman who had dropped Brandon off on their doorstep as they cruise Jax can't help but feel this buring sensation cutting through him. The apartments that they arrived at were definitely on the wrong side of the tracks Mark shakes his head at the sight of the small town around them "Which number did they say was hers". Roman asks "25" Jax says as he pulls the paper work out from his cut he had went to a lawyer and had some paper work draw up so Amanda could sign her rights over to Jax "Let's go". He motions as him Mark, Roman and Kane walk into the apartment building and locate her apartment number Jax knocks on the door as they wait for the bitch to answer the door as the door swings open the smell of alcohol, and something like rotten eggs hits their noistrials Amanda's eyes were glassy and blood shot and there were needle marks all over her arms. All four guys rush into the apartment and close the door as Jax shoves Amanda up against the wall "This is the conditions you had our son living"?! Jax growls as amanda laughs "Not like you cared I was just a one night stand ". Jax can feel his blood boiling "I have some paper work that I want you to sign". "And what is that"?! Amanda asks as she shoves at Jax's chest "Get the fuck off of me"! Amanda yells as Jax covers her mouth with his hand "I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say". Jax says as she shoves the paper work at Amanda and Mark takes over as Mark looks into her eyes he waves his hand in front of her face saying a quick but powerful chant Amanda signs the paper work"Good girl now forget you ever meet Jax, move out of state and sign your right over to him" Mark says as Amanda nods her head grabs a pin and signs all the paper work and hands it back to Jax as he smiles thanking Mark they leave a couple a couple thousand for the woman in a duffle bag in her lifting room but with Mark earsing her thoughts this was one bitch they never had to worry about again. They walk out the door and close it behind them as they get on their bikes and ride out of town meeting back at the club to decide on a plan about finding Amy.

I wake up feeling refreshed as I stretch my arms and I moan my stomach was grumbling I needed to feed but I was not near my husband's so I call the one man I actually trusted his name was Steve Borden but most people called him Sting. Sting was a guy who was the leader of a nomad sister club him and Mark erre really good friends. Nothing sexy ever happened between them but they did feed from each other a couple of times but only with her hubbies permission at first. "Hey are you ok"? "I guess Mark and them told you I left"? "Yes and you have alot of explaining to do"! Steve says as I take a deep breath and explain to him everything that happened "Are you done"? Steve asks and for once I'm speechless "I don't know". I answered honestly "Well send me your address and I will come to you". "Please don't tell Mark I'm not ready to face them yet" He agrees as we hang up and I head into the kitchen the weird thing about us vampires was that we could surive off of food regular human food but blood we needed everyday I decided on a cheese omelette with some fruit and cottage cheese on the side then im hit with this incredible sensation and I moan " _See I can make you cum even when I'm not fucking you"._ Mark's voice is in me head as I'm on my knees "Oh oh". I moan as my hands travel down and reach inside my panties as I begin to play with my pussy " _Get out of my head Mark"._ I say back to him as i can feel my pussy growing wetter " _Never you belong to me, cum my beautiful queen cum_ ". I try to pull my hand away but it's like I don't have control over my own body "Mark No"! I say out loud as I jerk my hand away from my private area and try to block Mark from my thoughts I wash my hands and I try to carry on with my day but my thoughts kept drifting back to not just Mark but Jax and Roman as well was 1 mistake worth throwing my whole marriage away? I think to myself as I finish up the omelette and cut up the fruit as I sit down in front of the TV flipping through the channels I settle on The Notebook which was probably not a good idea considering I was pregnant and my hormones were all out of wack. My phone beeps several times as i ignore it just really wanting to enjoy my food and the move i was watching I wash and put away my dishes as u lay back on the couch and rub my belly which was slightly swollen but could easily be covered up by larger clothes. I wake up to my cell phone screeching as I grab it and answer it without thinking "Hello" I grumble into the phone still sleepy "Wake up my queen" I eyes snap open as I realize that I'm at the cabin "What do you want"! I ask I was irrated because my sleep was distrubed "You, come back home". "No". I say as Mark laughs "You know we miss you". Mark says his voice was different there was something hyponatizing about his voice "Whatever"! I say and hang up the phone pissed off because now I was not tired anymore!!!! I climb off the couch and decide to go on a walk for a little bit just to clear my mind I sigh it was so beautiful outside today the place I was staying was off in the sticks of California and had a lake that was on the property also I smile as I make my way around the lake rubbing my belly as I feel butterfly in my stomach "I feel ya I know you miss your daddy". I say as I walk around the lake three times before sitting laying in the hammock for a little to relax "Why must my husband's do shit behind my back" I ask more to myself than anybody "Because we are stupid". I groan Mark was in my thoughts again "Mark"! I say as he laughs "Jax misses you'. I can feel the tears building again "I cant talk to him right now" I say as it's Jax that comes through "I'm so sorry Amy I love you baby girl". I block my thoughts not wanting to be bothered so I call Rebecca to see how Brandon's doing "Hey Mom". Rebecca says "Hey baby girl how are you"? "We are good we are outside playing with Brandon he is kind of shy around the guys". "Well put yourself in his shoes, he is 2 and he has 6 guys who are all over 6 feet tall looking down at him heLL yes I would be scared too". I say as Rebecca laughs "He is a good kid mom he looks so much like dad". Juile Ann says from the background I smile I could not be mad at the kid for Jax's mistake "Dad has had papper work stating that his biological mom has given up her rights to the kid so now dad is going through the legal process of getting Sol custody". I arch my brow and I'm truly in shock this was something I was definitely not expecting "Wow". Is all I can say at this point jax maybe an asshole but he truly cared about his kids "That's incrediable" I say as I hear the guys in the background playing football and Julie Ann yelling "Don't teach him how to do that dad is going to be pissed". I laugh as Rebecca tries not to snort but it's too late "Y'all have turned into some incrediable adults I can't tell all of you just how proud I am". I say as Rebecca shifts the phone and then yells "Don't toss him around like that he is not a ball"! I laugh "mom I gotta go before they do some serious damage I love you". "I love you too Becca" I say as we hang up the phone and I lay back in the hammock and relax it wasn't too hot today and there was a slight breeze blowing I moan as a feel movement and I realize my stomach is a little more swollen than this morning "I guess y'all are going to be some big babies". I say as I rub my stomach and I climb out of the hammock and head inside that's when I realize I need more food for the cabin and some personal products as well I grab my keys and my purde and I head into town but I was not a fool either I went as a completely different person my hair was a bright red, my eyes were green like Mark's, I had larger breasts and a smaller waist and I was dress in cut off shorts and a tank top with cowgirl boots which was totally not my style but I didn't need anybody from the club noticing me and reporting back to the guys. I head inside as I grab a cart and I head down each of the different isles grabbing what I needed. As I'm rounding the corner I hear several voices three in particular that sound familiar they are standing in the baby section trying to figure out what kind of diapers the kid needed. "No he needs these Jax says as he shows Mark and Roman a box of pull ups who look at each other and shake their heads "Those are for kids who are potty training". Mark says as Roman picks out a box of premie diapers and Mark rolls his eyes "Roman those are for permie babies" Mark says as I walk up to the guys who look at me and arch their brows "I see you guys need some help" I say as they all three nod their heads and I brush past Jax as I go down the isle of diapers and I pick out a box of Pampers in a size 4 because Brandon was a little underweight for his age but I'm pretty sure that was going to change once he got settled in good. "Here you go" I tell them as I run my hand down Jax's chest "Don't you have the prettiest eyes". I say in my most feminenate voice as I brush my ass against his crotch "And your son has the same color eyes there is nothing more cuteier than seeing a man take care of his child". I say as he kind of backs up "I'm married" He says as he holds up his hand showing his wedding band and I smile "and your faithful that's a plus as well" I say as I walk to my cart but Mark is looking at me with that certian look he grabs his crotch to adjust the obvious hard on that he had I smile as I wink at him. There was something about this woman that was driving him crazy! Her scent was over whelming and the way she was bumping up against him so hard he wanted to throw her up against the isle and fuck until they were sedated and happy. Then she winked at him and that's when it hit him this girl was Amy! she just didn't look like Amy "Hey guys I gotta go I just wanna ride for a little bit". Roman and Jax nod their heads as he heads off to chase the woman that had intregied him so much he was postive it was Amy. So he follows a safe distance behind her to make sure she doesn't notice. Mark growls as she pulls off on to a gravel road Mark sees her pull up to the cabin as she carries what she brought inside Amy looked like herself again as Mark watches her from a distance she had been in California this whole time and not even 20 minutes away. "You little vixen". Mark says as watches her until she disappears to the back of the house Mark backs his bike out of the driveway and then cranks the bike up and takes off as he thinks to himself now that he knew where she was at he could use this to his advantage he smirks as he heads back towards the clubhouse promising not to tell anybody about her little secrate today. "Hey girls"! I say as I swing open the door to find Heather, Harlow, Trinity, Bailey, Renee, Scarlett, and Cheryl standing there they all engluf me in a huge hug as I welcome them inside "Your pregnant"! They all say at the same time as I look at Cheryl and smile nodding my head "Oh Lord Amy you know your body can't physically handle anymore children". Harlow says I know they are all worried after I had Phoniex I bleed alot even though I was a full blooded vampire and a witch too that didn't mean that I didn't need help sometimes. "I know and believe me I'm scared to death but everything is going to be ok". I say as I go into the kitchen and I grab a bottle of water from the fridge "Tonight's dinner is beef stew and corn bread so grab a bowel and enjoy". I say as they all grab a bowel and we sit down to eat "How is Jax"? I ask the girls and they all look at me suprised I asked about him "Well the judge granted him sol custody of Brandon and his name is legally changed to Brandon Nathianel Teller". Harlow says as I smile and nod my head Jax was an awesome dad that I could not take away from him "And how is brandon"? I ask as this time Heather answers "Well he is coming out of his shell the guys love having a lite brother around and the girls just adore him". Heather says as she takes a sip of her water and sighs "Lord Amy i forgot how good you cooked"! Heather says as she finishes her bowl of stew washes it out and puts it in the drainer to dry "Something's going on with our men". Harlow says as I arch my brow "What do you mean"? "Well it's not bad they are all just trying to control us a little more". "Yes like the other day I was 2 minutes late getting home and Adam made intergoated me for an hour to find out where I was was" Harlow says as she shakes her head and laughs "Now he checks my gas everytime to get home he knows exactly how many miles it takes for me to get to work and come back home". Harlow says as she leans back a little bit and I laugh "Something's coming Amy and I have a feeling with three husband's your going to have it harder than anybody" Cheryl says as we clean up the kitchen "Girl my husband's have always been crazy and controlling that ain't nothing new". I say brushing what she said off but cheryl knew something was going on "For real Amy". Cheryl says but Amy just brushes it off again as they sit down for a while and talk "Y'all aren't going to get in trouble for coming to see me"? I ask as I take a sip of my hot tea that Cheryl had fixed me "Nope because they think we are going out to dinner and a movie"! Heather says as I laugh "Oh Lord you guys are crazy"! I say as they all laugh "We learned from the best and that is you". Trinity says as she hugs me "We really do miss you girl" "I know but I promise I will be back soon I just needed some time to clear my thoughts". I say as I can feel myself getting sleepy "Damn Cheryl what did you put in this tea"? I ask as she laughs "Well Becca and Julie we're going to come up here but they didn't want their brothers finding out where they were going and rat you out so they stayed to make sure the guys didn't teach Brandon any bad habitis so I told them about your condition". Cheryl says as she points my stomach and I smile "So she looked in her book to see what was safe for a pregnant woman to take while pregnant and there you go". Cheryl says as she yawns "they didn't"? "No they have no told their dads they are leaving that part to you". Cheryl says as we all laugh "so how is the baby making part for you and Kane going"? I ask as I notice the blush pop up on her cheeks and I wink at her "It's going pretty good I can't complain" She says as they all get ready to go "Please keep us updated on how you are doing". Renee and Scarlett say as I hug them and see them out the door as I lock the door, and make sure everything is locked up as I turn off the kitchen lights and I head to bed I was exhausted and sleep would be so nice tight now. I shower and then climb into bed as i snuggle under the covers as my eyes closed and the sweet bliss of sleep hits me. Mark stands in the middle of her room looking down at her. His Amy, his wife, his lover, his kids mother, his best friend laying there. Her hair was spread around her and she on her back. He smiles as she notices what she is sleeping in and he growls just the way he remembered her sleeping in a pair of panties and a t-shirt. "I love you, you have no idea how much" Mark says as he gets down on his knees beside the bed and kisses her belly as he runs his fingers through her hair as he kisses her lips and then her belly again. "Daddy loves you guys mommy is just being stubborn right now and she is upset with Uncle jax but I promise daddy is going to change all of that". Mark says as she kisses her belly running his hands over her as he reaches down and cups her pussy causing Amy to moan in her sleep Mark growls as she shifts laying on her back more "You will be back home with daddy soon enough". Mark says as he kisses Amy on the lips "Grow big, strong, and healthy my babies Daddy loves you" Mark says as he leaves her house and heads back home with a smile on his lips as Amy is sleeping Mark sends visions of the two of them engaging in different sexual acts together she was his wife after all and he wanted to make damn sure she knew who owned her. "Yeah that pussy feels so good, yea ride my big dick my bitch let me feel those cunt juicies all over my fucking cock". "Oh Mark". I wake up sweating, I was hot and bothered to say the least my pussy was throbbing and my body was tingling what a fucking dream that was I think to myself as my stomach growls and I relaize that it's time for me to feed again. I climb out of bed and walk down to the fridge where I look for some extra blood bags that Cheryl and the girls had brought me "Shit". I was down to 4 bags, when I first came to the cabin I had some of Steve's aka Sting's blood but I knew that taking any more blood from him would be very bad if Mark ever found out so I told him and he agreed he still stopped by to check on me but it was definitely not to offer me any blood. I sigh as I bite into the blood bag and drain it I forgot how much I craved blood when I was pregnant I throw the empty bag in the trash and wipe my mouth I needed to call Cheryl and have my supply restocked but i kept going back to the dream that I had and I was turned on maybe I needed a cold shower I head towards the shower and I strip but I notice changes in my body and I moan my pussy was still throbbing my breasts were larger, and fuller, my hips had spread more and my stomach seemed to be more pronounced "And I thought my other babies devloped fast" I say at loud to myself as I climb into the shower "We miss you Amy". The voice calls to me and I try to ignore it "Come home where you belong" Mark says as I roll my eyes as even though I was not physically with my husband's we still communicated they just didn't know where I was at. As I begin to wash my body I feel this tingling in the pit of my stomach and I moan "Oh". I say as I run my hands over my body I really did miss my hubbies and I wasn't really upset over the affairs that Jax had because it was in the past I just didn't know where I stood right now "We love you". I hear the words and I cry I was an emotional wreck how could I accept another woman's child but then barandon's sweet face pops into my mind and I can't help but feel sorry for the kid his birth mother wasn't a shit and the fact that Jax had sought and got Sol custody said a lot to me. I shake my thoughts clear as I step out of the shower and I dry off as I dress and I make a phone call to Cheryl who happened to be at the clinc getting ready to start the work day I missed my family and I miss my friends and I missed work maybe one day in the next couplen of weeks things could eventually go back to normal. Cheryl had just opened the clinc and was busy rushing around trying to make sure everything was in order before the actual work day started. Ever since Amy had taken off the work load for the girls at the clinc had doubled but they knew that Amy was going through alot Cheryl sighs as she gets everything set in the surgical rooms and unlocks the doors for the day. Kane was pissed because Cheryl worked until the clinc was closed and then had to make sure everything was clean before she left "Amy girl I need you to hurry up and get back before Kane decides to close the clinc down for good". Cheryl laughs and says to herself as she sets the phones to open and then sits down for minute so she can relax as she takes a sip of her water with lemon and then gets up and gets ready to see some costumers. As Cheryl looks up she sees Mark, Jax, and Roman walk into the clinic but they are not by themselves "Oh Lord". Cheryl says to herself as she watches them walk through the doors "Hey Cheryl" Jax says as she cuts her eyes at him and he smirks "Jax, Mark, Roman". Cheryl says as she turns her back and starts filing away some of the client's files from yesterday "How are things today"? Roman asks as she crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the file cabinets as he waits for her answer "Everything is good we are just about to get started Scarlett, Harlow, and Bailey should be arriving in just a few". Cheryl says as she slams the file cabinet closed and turns towards with "Can I help yall with something if not please go on about yall's days we got alot of stuff to do around here". Cheryl says as Mark laughs and then leads the blonde to the front of them as he drops his hand away and she thanks him "Her name is Samantha and she is going to be Amy's replacement while she is gone" "I don't know you hired anybody else we we're doing fine without her". Cheryl snaps back as all of them look at her and smile "That's not what Kane told us". Roman says as Cheryl sliently curses Kane under her breath leave it to him to fucking open his mouth! "Well whatever he said we don't need the help". Cheryl says as she turns her back "Well until Amy and her stubborn ass decide to come back to the clinic and back to her husbands sides then Samantha here will take her place no more if, ands, or butts about it"! Jax says as cheryl just glares at him and she shurgs her shoulders "Well be nice and show her around". Mark as Cheryl pulls out some information on the clinic and walks around showing Samantha everything about the clinic. "We all usually arrive 30 minutes early to set things up for the day". Samantha rolls her eyes and Cheryl can already tell that this bitch is going to be trouble "Is there a problem with that"? Cheryl asks as she crosses her arms over her chest as she looks down the hallway to see Mark, Jax, and Roman all looking to see what's going on "I will be here when I get here". She says as cherly',s thoughts go to Amy if her best friend was not pregnant she would totally kick her ass! "Ok we'll get here as soon as you can we open the doors right at 9am". Cheryl says as she is digging through some of the extra scrubs to see if they have her size "What size do you wear"? "definitely not the same size as you". Samantha smarts off as Cheryl arches a brow at her, taking a pair of scrubs and shoving them at her she directs her towards the bathroom and then turns her attention to Mark, Jax, and Roman "What the hell are you three thinking"!! Cheryl asks as she shoves each of them as she crosses her arms over her chest "If y'all did this to make Amy jealous than y'all don't know Amy that well at all" She says as she sees the bathroom door open and she growls "Get y'all's shit together"! She says as she storms off thinking she is out of the way Samantha apporaches Mark, Jax, and Roman "I just wanted to thank y'all for giving me the chance I promise I won't be a disappointment". She says as she places her hand on his chest as she looks up at Mark who was not interested at all "Is that so"? Mark says as he backs away and pulls his hand off of her "The best thing you can do right now is do your job you were assigned to do". Mark says as he looks at Jax and Roman who are laughing at the fact that this woman thought she couldn't actually take Amy's place "Ok see ya later" She says as she turns and rubs her ass against his crotch usually this would have him harder than a rock but he only desired Amy. Himself, Jax, and Roman turn and leave the clinic and they head towards their bikes they had a meeting to get to at the clubhouse and they didn't want to be later as they crank up their bikes and take off down the street they just didn't realize all the hell that was about to break loose at the clinic because of one blonde bitch.

"Everybody knows why we are here there is no need to bear around the bush. We have got to do something about our women they are totally getting out of hand" Mark says as he takes a sip of his beer "You can say that again Chery thinks it's to keep little things from me and I will not put up with that shit" Kane says as he growls as several of the guys around him mumble their agreement "If you want to know the truth I think they all know where Amy is staying but they just don't want to say anything because they want to protect Amy". Jax says as he looks at Mark and Roman "Yea you know how our women are the always stick together". Jon says as he also growls "Trinity has also been keeping things for me as well. I have gotten into the habit of checking her milage everyday when she gets home from work that way I can tell where she has and has not been". Jon says as throws back the rest of his beer "Boy I'm telling you Amy won't be able to sit for a whole year when I get done with her". Roman says as he adjusts himself and smiles "Yea you can say that again". Jax says as he looks around and his eyes land on Opie "Heather is also being shady anytime I bring up the subject of Amy she either has sex with me to make me forget the question or she gives me some fucking incredible head" Opie says as he lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag just thinking about his Heather had him harder than a fucking brick wall. "What about you guys Joshua, Dean, Adam, Baron"? They all three nod their heads as Adam takes a deep breath "Harlow has told me some things but she is selective about what she says and she never reveals an exact location". Adam says as he looks around at the guys who had somehow became his family "She will say things like Amy is fine, Amy is ok but nothing more". "Well I can speak for both me and Baron Dean says as he rolls up a joint and lights it up "Scarlett and Renee aren't really talking they miss Amy and they worry about her but they don't mention anything to us at all". Dean says as he looks at Baron who nods his head in agreement "Well I say when Amy does get back we all take turns spanking that ass"! Kane says as Mark busts out laughing "Our bitch loves to be spanked". Roman, Jax, and Mark all say at the same time "Well I agree I can't wait to make her plump ass red she is interfering with my sex life and my baby making plans becsuse Cheryl is working so much at the clinic" Kane says as he down his shot and sets the glass down "Well I say we crack down on all of them, from now on there will be at least two of stationed at the clinic at the front and back, we pick them up and we drop them off and they will not service anybody outside of the MC". Jax says as "Yeas". can be heard through out the room as Jax slams the gravel down "Then that settles it, the crackdown starts as soon as we get Amy's sweet ass home". Jax says as everybody files out of the church meeting room and they head to the main area of the clubhouse where the clubwhores we're looking to please "Hey big boy". Mark turns around as Candy who had not been taken up by any of the guys rubs his arm "Hey candy" He says as he orders a beer and a shot and then hands her the shot as she tosses it back and moans "That burns but I know something I would love to feel in my mouth". She says as she licks her and reaches down cupping his dick as Mark stands there for a minute once again usually he ended up hard but the only pussy he craved was Amy's. "What's wrong big boy not in the mood". Candy says as she pushes her fake tits against him "Actually I'm not but I'm sure Seth over there can help you". Mark says as Candy gasps in shock that he had turned her down him and candy use to have a thing a few years ago but that was before Amy and now that he knew what he had in amy he was not loosing her again. Candy walks away heading towards Seth who welcomes her with open arms as she sits in his lap and he reaches between her legs as she leans back against him as he begins to finger fuck her as she grinds her ass against him. While watching them turned him on he made him want his sweet Amy that much more looks like another visit was due. "Looks like your missing Amy too". Mark turns to see Roman and Jax watching the same thing he was he nods his head as Jax slaps him on the back "Soon my friend soon enough she will be home". He says as he can't help but think back to the seed binding ceremony that had been done almost a month ago he was thrilled at the thought of having more kids. "Hey Mark look at this bitch". Mark turns his head to see Big Cass balls deep in one of the clubwhores she was apparently being initiatied into the club and usually each patched male member of the club took turns with the bitch but he would rather just watch it was Amy he wanted. While the guys were at the club Harlow, Cheryl, Scarlett, and Bailey were all in her office trying to figure out how to get rid of the bitch that Mark, Jax, and Roman had hired to take Amy's place until she returned "We have somehow got to convince Amy to come back this bitch ain't even been here a full day and she already has me ready to fucking strangle her". Cherylnsays as she rubs her temple the girl was annoying as fuck! she did nothing but talk on her cell phone all day, worry about her reflection in the mirror and try to hook up with every single male MC member that walked through the door. "Well we all know Amy is not ready to come back yet and we know the only reason she was hired was to make Amy jealous but I have a feeling this bitch is going to end up with the shit end of the stick" Bailey as she takes a sip of her water "well I sent her on a couple of errands so we have a minute let's call Amy" Bailey says as they all agree and Cheryl pulls out her cell phone to dials Amy's number. "Hello". "Hey girl how are you doing". "Oh I'm ok I guess just lounging around the cabin". Amy says as she tires to catch her breath "Why are you out of breath". Cheryl asks as she sits down and leans back "I was going for a walk and I thought I hear somebody following me so I ran to the house". "Amy"! "I'm fine I promise turns out it was just a fox I got the security system on". Amy says as she plops down on the couch and she takes a sip of her water "so what's going on in yall's neck of the woods". Amy asks as she hears all the girls laughing "Oh Lord what have you guys done now"? Amy says as that statement makes the girls laugh even harder "We didn't do anything we promise".;Cheryl says as Amy rolls her eyes "Well we called to tell you that the guys hired this blonde woman to take your place while you are gone" "Well that's certainly not surprising they are always trying to get the best of me but I ain't worried". "Well you need to hurry up and get your ass back home because she is here as long as to are not". Harlow says as Amy laughs "Oh guys come on she can't be that bad". She hears the girls grumble and she laughs nothing was ever going to come between any of their friendship together "Yes she is". "She was trying to hit on Mark earlier he pushed her away and told her to focus on her job" Cheryl says as Amy smiles they were changing "Well just hang tight for a couple more weeeks" I say as the girls grumble some more "I love you guys y'all know that right". Amy says as the girls all of their heads in agreement "We love you" They all say as they hang up the phone and get their day started they wanted it to end as soon as it was over with! I had been gone for about 2 months when my body went through a ton of changes that were not bad but something was definitely going on. This morning I had woken up and I smelt a mascline scent I regonized the scent but I could not out my finger on it. I looked in the mirror and i groan even though I had just found out I was pregnant 1 month ago I already had the pregnant body of a woman who was 3 or 4 months pregnant. Today I had to go in to town again to get something from the store so I shower and I dress and head into the kitchen but I'm shocked to find that I had a kitchen full of grogercies and 8 pints of not just blood but fresh blood! i moan I had not had fresh blood in the weeks that I had been separated from Mark, Jax, and Roman. I moan as I take one of the pints from the fridge and I sip it slowly moaning it was still warm as if they had just drained it this morning I laugh as I can feel this erotic sensation flow through my veins then I start to think about Jax and I have to hold my emotions at Bay I truly did miss all three of my husbands I just wasn't ready to admit that yet. Since I didn't have to go to the store today I was extra tired I felt like I had one of those all night fuck sessions with all three or my husband's my panties were completely soaked as if I had been fucked really good. I shrug my shoulders there had been several things that I had discovered when I woke up that had not been there the night before but Mark, Jax or roman had no clue where I was at only the kids and the girls did and I was positive that they would not say anything. one morning black roses had been left by my bedside, one morning I discovered the house had been cleaned and organized, another morning I woke up and I felt like a heavy body had been laying on me the whole night I shake my thoughts clear as I fix myself something to eat and I relax on the couch just when I'm totally relaxed and comfortable the doorbell rings "Come in"! I shout as I did not feel like getting up off the couch. Becca and Julie Ann walk through the front door as I hug them from where I'm at "How are you doing mom"? Julie Ann asks as she places her hands on my stomach and she laughs as the babies are kicking "Wow they are very active". She says as looks up and smiles "Ouch". I groan and she jerks her hands away "I'm so sorry mom I forget my hands do that". Julie Ann said as tears spring to her eyes "Shhh don't cry baby it's ok" I tell her as I hug her "You have an amazing gift and you are just now learning how to handle that gift it's ok". I say as she nods her head and then Becca takes her hands and places them on my stomach also "I think you might be having a girl". I actually laughed at this "Me and Mark have girls yea right"! I say as she shakes her head and contiues to feel around my belly as the kids are kicking and punching "They are strong that's for sure". Becca says as she pulls her hands away and hugs me "Glad to see you are doing good mom". They both say as the take my empty plate to the kitchen and they make sure I have what I need as I lay back on the the couch with my feet propped up "How is your dad"? I ask as I flip through the channels "He is good he asks us everyday if we had heard from you and wants to know when you are coming home". Becca says as she turns towards Julie and that's when Julie takes over "That new bitch they hired to work in your place showed up at the clubhouse yesterday evening". I roll my eyes "She claims that she was invited by Mark so she was let in". Julie Ann says as she takes a sip of her water "She walks in and sit down in Mark's lap who was not interested so he tries to push her off on seth who is currently single". which caused alot of the guys to laugh which pissed her off so she mouths off saying "Why did you hire me if you had no intentions of really trying to get back at your precious pregnant wife". "Oh Lord". I say as Becca and Julie Ann start to laugh "Well you know aunt Cheryl is very protective over us and so she flips on the girl pushing her out of the club and telling her her only place was that of a assistant at the clinic"! I bust out laughing leave it to Cheryl to make everybody realize this woman hasn't anything a whore. "Well good for her"! I say as becca looks at the time "We got to go mom but call us if you need anything". they both say as I hug both of them and then relax on the couch as I had the rest of the day to relax and focus on getting my personal life back in order. Then I don't myself picking up my cell phone and dialing Jax's number "Hey baby" Jax says as I at first don't say anything "Hey Jax" "I miss you love". "I miss you more than you will ever know". I say "How are you feeling". "I'm ok pregnant and miserable". Jax laughs "Oh I bet those babies are kicking up a storm". Jax says as I laugh "Yes they are". I say as Jax shifts the phone "I'm sorry Amy I should have told you what happened". "Jax it's over and done with I'm sorry for taking off but I needed some space". "Oh baby I completly ubderstand". He says as I smile "You know you miss these blue eyes". I laugh that was my Nick name for him blue eyes and he knew when he was about to get some pretty awesome sex when I called him blue eyes "I do miss all of you jax". "Somebody wants to talk to you". Jax says as Roman is on the phone "Hey my Samoan lover" I say as he laughs "How's my vixen doing". "Not to much of a vixen now but I'm doing fine". "What do you mean not much of a vixen". I don't say anything for a mintue "Well I'm pregnant". She hears both of them growl she knew how much all of them loved her pregnant body but what she didn't know was that Mark had already told them where she is at and that she was in fact pregnant but she would figure that out soon enough "I bet them tits are huge". Roman says as I bust laughing as Jax gets back on the phone "Somebody else wants to talk to you". "Ok". "Hey mommy". I almost cry as I hear Brandon's voice over the phone "When are you coming home we miss you". He says as I wipe the tears away from my eyes "Mommy will be home soon I promise". "Ok mommy I love you"! Brandon says as he hands the phone back to Jax "Why"? I ask "We earased his memory of his biological mom and replaced you in his memories as his mom his biological mom was a piece of shit anyway". Jax says as I finally break and Jax comforts me "Come home soon so out family can be complete". Jax says as we talk for a little bit more than hang up the phone I felt better now that I had talked to him and Roman I look at the time and my stomach growls as I grab me a snack and I sit down to watch "Steel Magnoilas". I had popped some popcorn and I had a big bag of m and Ms that I was about to Chow down on I sigh my thoughts stray back to Jax and Brandon I was officially his mommy in his minds eye talk about your unconventional family.

"She is beautiful" Jax says as all three of them are standing in the middle of her bedroom in the cabin looking down at her. Mark had put a deep sleeping spell on her tonight because they were about to have a taste of their wife it had been to fucking long. "I can't wait to taste her" Roman says as he licks his lips and runs his hand down between her breasts "And I was right her tits are huge" Mark turns towards Roman and growls "calm down we aren't going to fuck her brains out tonight but she will know when she wakes up in the morning who was here". Mark says as he slips Amy's panties off and he parts her legs as he burries his nose in her pussy deep inhaling her scent which was driving him crazy "I have missed this". Mark says as he sucks her clit into his mouth as he uses his tongue to love on her orally as Jax licks and sucks on her nipples Amy moans in her sleep as her back arches off the bed "That's it baby cum for daddy" Mark growls as he moves out of the way and Roman licks and sucks on her pussy as Mark places his hand on her belly as he feels the babies moving "You know your daddy is here". He says Amy moan as they each take turns licking and sucking on her until they are fully satisfied they each bite down on a different spot as Amy explodes screaming out her pleasure deep in her sleep as each of the guys take turns rubbing her swollen stomach as they talk to the children and then tell the children to grow and be healthy as they clean her up as Mark places his forehead against her as he talks in tongues as he kisses her on the lips as they leave some fresh blood for her in the fridge. "She will be home soon enough". Jax says as they all three leave the cabin and then go back to their lives they were all ready for her to come back home but she would when she was ready. I wake up the next morning and stretch moaning as I sit up in bed and I feel amazing but sure I make my way into the bathroom and strip I look on the mirror running my hands over my body I notice two bruises 1 on my thigh and 1 on my breasts I moan as I realize the dream I had must have really been hot. I swear something was going on inside of me these kids were growing at an un natural rate even for vampire babies. My breasts were huge and my stomach was getting there I groan as the babies kick cherly' was coming over to check me and the babies to make sure everything was going good. I shower quickly and dress just ass the doorbell rings "Hey come on in". I say as I throw my hair up "Amy that's not normal". Cheryl says as she looks at my belly and shakes her head "That's it after this baby I'm going to give you a total hysterectomy". "and I totally agree with you"! I say as I lay down. the couch and i lift my shirt up as she takes out all of hey supplies "How are you feeling"? "Pretty good I woke up feeling like a million bucks"! I say as Cheryl laughs "Well that's good but let's see how these babies doing"! Cheryl say as she places the jelly on my belly and then rubs the probe over my stomach I feel the tears build up as i hear first 1 heartbeat and then the 2nd one "Well looks like babies are doing good if you look on the monitor you can see the babies laying side by side" Cheryl says as she points the babies out to me "Awww wow" I say as Cheryl looks at the screen and she shakes her head "Amy these babies are going to be big I can already tell so I'm going to suggest that we do a c section". I nod my head as she wiped the gel off my stomach and pulls my shirt down as she helps me lay back as she does a quick pelvic exam and then measures my stomach "Wow you are bigger with this pregnancy than the others" Cheryl says as she looks at my breasts and pokes them "Ouch that hurts" I say as I sit up and we both laugh "Those things are huge"!! she says as I groan "I feel llike I'm already 9 months pregnant". I say as cheryl rubs her hands over my stomach "Auntie Cheryl can't wait to meet you guys"! Cheryl says as she helps me stand up "Well I guess Mark hit his mark?! I roll my eyes and I head to the kitchen and I grab a pint of the fresh blood that had been left for men "Thanks for the fresh blood I don't know what in would do without my girls" I say as Cheryl arches her brow at me "What"? "Oh nothing your welcome". She says as she packs up her stuff and she walks into the kitchen where I offer her a bottle of water and we sit and chit chat for a little bit then she has to go "Please take care of yourself" Shebsaysb as I nod my head and I see her to the door "I will call you later" I tell her as she leaves and I go back to relaxing pretty soon it would be time for dinner and bed and I honestly could not wait. Cheryl had just gotten home from work she was dead on her feet and the girl that they had hired had drove everybodu absolutely crazy Cheryl sets her stuff down and heads upstairs to take a shower. while she is upstairs her cell phone starts to ring Kane seeing who it is answers the phone "Hey where is Cheryl at"? Amy asks "She is busy at the moment and is not able to talk" "Oh ok". "Yea yall talk to much anyway and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen she will call you when she gets the chance". Kane hangs up the phone as he goes back to working on his bike as Mark is already there also "So how did you little visit go" Kane asks as Mark laughs "It was good she tasted like fucking heaven I don't know how much longer I can go with out being inside that sweet pussy of hers" Mark says as he drians the old oil and lets it finish draining while he changes the filter, then installs a fresh drain plug crush washer and then puts the drain bolt back in. He fills it up and makes sure everything is sealed and closed up as he sits down and the changes the tires on his bike he had been meaning to do it for a while. "Yes well she just called Cheryl's phone right before I came out her and I pretty much told her to stop calling so I could get some pussy myself without actually saying that". Mark laughs you know how those girls are they are attached at the hip". Mark says as Kane nods his head in agreement "Did she wake up"? "No I had put her under a deep sleep spell her body still responded she did wake up though. which worked out perfect because all I had to do was spread her legs and go town on that sweet clit of hers". Kane grabs himself thinking about doing the same thing to Cheryl "Well Cheryl is getting it tonight". Kane says as he finishes up with his bike and goes inside to grab them two beers "Do you think she knows you have been becoming to see her at night". "Naw she has no clue and I want to keep it that way". Mark says as he takes the beer Kane offered and puts about half of it away as he groans "She is getting big". Mark says as he thinks about Amy's ass and tits and those hips that he longed to grab a hold of while he pounded that tight cunt from behind "Mark get out of head and wash before you go see her and this time bring her back home because I need my woman at home with me". Kane says as Mark finished up with his bike "I will come by and get her tomorrow". Kane nods his head as they head inside as Mark grabs his truck keys and his wallet as he hugs Kane and then heads home tonight it would be just him alone with Amy and he could not fucking wait! Kane heads inside and showers as he goes into the bedroom but Cheryl is not there he dresses in a pair of boxers and heads to the quest wing of the house and finds her watching TV in the guest bedroom "What are you doing in here"? He asks "You already know so save. your breath" Cheryl says as Kane crosses his arms over his chest and he growls at Cheryl who flips off the Tv and looks at him "Amy is my best friend and if she wants to call me every freaking day then she has the right to". Cheryl says as he relaizes that Cheryl overheard his conversation with Amy and he would mentally kick himself Kane climbs into bed with Cheryl and attempts to pull her into his arms "Don't think that sex is going to be the answer to solving our argument because it's not"! Cheryl says as she pushes him away and rolls over to her side but Kane didn't give up that easily. Kane pulls her against him as he wraps an arm around her waist "Look baby I know that I have been a major asshole to be around and I'm sorry I just rarley get to see you anymore because of you working so much even though they hired that new chick". Cheryl laughs "That new chick y'all hired does nothing but talk about bedding my best friends husbands and talks shit about how you ware a mask! I have had enough of her and she had one more time to talk about Amy and I'm gonna whip that ass"! Cheryl says as Kane kisses her pushing her under him as she wraps her arms around his neck "I'm sorry I know that you and Amy are best friends and nothing comes between that just be patient with me until Amy does come back home" Kane says as Cheryl nods her head and Kane strips her quickly of her clothing as he sheds his boxers "I love you". Kane says as he pushes himself into her pussy causing her to moan as she wraps her legs around his waist as she runs her nails down his back "Oh". She says as he leans down and sucks a stiff nipple into his mouth as she arches her back "Fuck" She groans as Kane flips so that she is on top "Are you sure about this". Kane nods his head as Cheryl begins to move herself on his cock as he runs his hands down her back and cups her ass "Yea that pussy is mine"! He growls as they kiss "And that's my dick". She says back as Kane thrusts up into that wet cunt "I will always belong to you" He says as he cups the back of her head and they kiss as Cheryl can feel her muscles constrict around his cock as she lets go screaming as his mouth covers her slicenceing her scream as she orgasm as she lays her head on his chest breathing hard as he rubs her back "I love you more than you will ever know". Kane says as he thinks about everything they had been through even though he was not married to Amy she was married to his brothers and she would always be family no matter what they went through they were all there for each other no matter what.

I was sitting at the cabin laying in bed I had just showered and I was rubbing lotion on myself when my cell phone goes off "Hello". "Hey girl". "Well I guess the demon let you off the hook huh". "Girl I had to let him know he doesn't have the right to talk to you that way" "Thanks girl I was totally not expecting that"! I say as she laughs "He has been such an ass since you left because the chick they hired to do your job fucking sucks" Cheryl says as I laugh and I finish lotioning my body as i prop my pillows up and I lean back against them "So you will not believe that I overheard today" Cheryl says as she runs her hands together "What". "Well Mark was over her earlier today and he told Kane that he has been coming to visit you at night" I gasp so that explains everything! "That sneaky bastard". I say to myself as Cheryl laughs "I would so set his ass up". "Oh I'm going too". I say as Cheryl goes on to explain how he had put me under a deep sleep spell and what they did to me even though I felt awesome the next morning it was still wrong! "Well i got a great idea if your up for some company". "Come on over". I say as we hang up and Cheryl digs through her closet to find the survallance system that she had brought months ago and was now able to put to good use Kane had gone to the clubhouse and she knew he would find awhile so she grabs the stuff from the closet and her purse and keys and she heads out to the too the cabin as she pulls up amy swings the door open because it decided to downpour right as I pulled up. I grab the stuff and dash through the front door as she is laughing "Boy the shit we get into "I know right". I lead her back towards the bedroom where we both look at each and relaize that we didn't need the camera "I'm sorry girl I was totally not thinking". "It's ok". i tell her as she does help me change the sheets and pillow cases on my bed and he helps me clean up a little bit "Thanks girl". I say as we hug and she dashes to her car since it was still downloading. I head towards the bathroom and i freshen up as i climb under the covers and get cozy I guess it was a good thing I had said a stay awake chant because I was tired as hell. I lay there what seems like forever when I feel his presence fill the room i decided to tease him a little bit as I think about Roman and me having sex but then the vision changes to Mark and I and I have to keep myself from laughing as Mark changes the vision back to him so I then run my hands over my body "Oh Mark". I moan as I cup my breasts since I was naked and I pinch my nipples "Oh baby". I moan again as I run my hands over my bump and then down between my thighs "Oh I want that dick Mark" I moan louder as I begin to rub my clit. Mark unzips his pants as his cock was extremely hard watching her play with her pussy he grabs his dick and begins to jerk himself as he listens to Amy moan. That's when I get down on my knees and i take his cock into my mouth and I begin to lick around the tip as Mark growls "Oh Amy". He moans as I fit his cock all the way down to the base as he opens his eyes "Oh you sneaky witch". He says as I wink up at him "Do you want me" I ask him as I lick the tip of his cock "Let me make your thoughts a reality my Dark Lord". I say as I cup his balls while sucking him at the same time "I can please you My Lord if you like or you can continue to us your hand". I say as Mark grabs md and kisses me hard as he says "my Dark Queen please your King". I smile as I go back to sucking as I take him all the way down my throat no gag reflex now, as I cups his balls at the same time as he cups the back of my head looking up at him I seduce him with my eyes as he picks me up and tosses me on to the bed as he climbs between my legs as he places his hands on my stomach and I feel the babies move as he pushes inside of me causing me to moan and gasp at the same time as I feel my stomach expand and then it hits you as an evil but seductive smile spreads across his face i wrap my legs around him being careful of my stomach he rolls so that I'm on top of him "You look amazing my queen". Mark says as i move myself on his cock and I arch my back as my feel this elertric current flow through my body causing my pussy to constrict around his cock squeezing him and he plays with my enlarged tits "Oh fuck Mark"! I moan out as his hand is on my stomach "I did this to you I made you big that's my seeds growing inside of you". He growls as he cups my ass and pumps up into me as I lean down and kiss him "I love you". I say as he looks at me and smiles as he kisses me his tongue dancing with mine as our bodies come together as I cum my juicies coating and soaking his cock as he then spills his seed deep inside of me as I'm out before I even knew what hit me. I wake up and it takes me a minute to realize that I'm not at the cabin anymore I smile as i see Jax looking at me "Welcome come queen". He says as he kisses me on the lips as I roll on to my back and Roman helps me sit up as he props the pillows behind my back as Roman runs my belly and kisses my lips "I missed you". He says as I hug him I missed all of them more than they ever realized I look up as Mark, Becca, Julie Ann, Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex and then Brandon all come through the door as Brandon climbs up on the bed and settles beside me as I kiss him on top of his head "Miss you mommy". He says as I hug him close to my side as I look at all my children Phoniex was now a grown man and was a prospect in the club his brothers were teaching him well I was proud of all my kids "Mom we are glad you are back we have been wanting to talk to you about some things regarding ritiuals". Becca says as I notice that Julie Ann has gloves on her hands "I wear the gloves because I have no figured out how to control the fire I don't wanna set anything on fire". She says as I hug her and Becca both "Yall make this momma witch extremely proud". I tell them both as I look at my boys "Come here" I tell them as they all pile on the bed and I hug each of them "I also very proud of you boys thank you for helping with Brandon and showing phoinex about the MC". I tell them as they each kiss me on the cheek "We love you mom". They say as they all climb off the bed "So have you figured out names for the twins"? Legend asks as I shake my head no "I will figure out something". I tell them as I yawn "Mom those babies are wearing you out we will go and let you rest". I go to tell them no but they all insist that I rest because they have big plans for me tomorrow I groan as I watch the kids leave with the youngest Brandon right on their toes as I wipe my tears away I get up and shower real quick as I dry off and the fall back onto the bed naked I was already big for this pregnancy and I was miserable "Now that's a beautiful site". I look up as Jax enters the room and I feel this rush of moisture between my legs and I moan as he climbs onto the bed and wraps me in his arms "I missed having you in my arms" He says as I turn towards him and we kiss as he reaches down and rubs my clit as I part my legs "Jax". I moan as he slips two fingers inside of me arching them as I arch into me as he sucks a nipple into his mouth "Oh". I moan as Jax lays me on my back as he settles between my legs and he sucks my clit into his mouth as he fingers me at the same time "Oh shit"! I moan out loud as Jax growls "Hell yes look at that pussy gush you miss your blue eyes didn't you". He says as I nod my head and he sits up as he pulls me torwards the end of the bed as wraps my legs around his waist as he begins to fuck me with long, hard, powerful strokes as he has his hands on belly "Do you have any any idea how fucking hot you look when your pregnant"? He says as I shake my head no and he pulls out to the top as I pout and then pushes all the way back in repeating this several times as his thumb rubs my clit "I wish you could see how this hard cock looks sliding into that tight cunt of yours". He growls as I feel another presence in the room and notice it's Roman and Mark. I smile as I know the rest that Mark, Jax, and Roman were referring to was this i moan as i run my hands down Jax's chest "Oh fuck, yes yes yes that's the spot". I moan as Jax leans down and kisses me as he also into me causing my orgasm to hit me hard as I scream out my pleasure but he doesn't cum he pulls out as Roman takes his place and he pushes into me as I feel him touching places he ain't never touched before that's when I notice that all three of my husbands look different I ponder that thought for a minute as Roman rolls so that I'm on my side as his hands caress my stomach and he slides into me from behind as he nuzzles my neck cashing me to gasp "That feel good my queen"? He growls as I nod my head as i arch back against him as his hands play with my tits "Fuck those huge tits make me hard". Roman says as he slams into me while pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers as we kiss "I love you". "I love you". I say back as he slams into my pussy again as I cum harder than I did before as he pulls out I'm beginning to wonder what the hell is going on as Mark looks down at me and smiles as he runs his fingers through my hair "Our beautiful queen". He says as he leans down and kisses me as he helps me up "Suck us". He says as I get down on my knees as I take Mark into my mouth as I use my hands to stoke Jax and Roman as Mark cups the back of my head but right before me cums he pulls away from my mouth as Jax takes his place as I start to suck him as I grab his ass cheeks and I take him all the way into my mouth as Jax growls "You have no idea how much i have missed this". He groans as I smile "Is that a smile I see". Mark asks as I quickly change my facial expression but it's too late before I know it I'm up and over Mark's knee but he is carefull of my belly as he rubs my ass checks "So you think its funny that he we missed you while you were gone". No daddy". I say as U hear Mark growl and I smile again knowing he loved that Nick name I gave him "You little witch". He growls as his hand comes down hard on my ass as I moan but it made me hot for him. mark contiues to land slap after slap across both of my tender ass cheeks as I'm wiggling and squrimimg on his lap "Oh". I moan as Mark slips a hand between my legs as he laughs "Our woman loves to have her ass smacked". Mark says as I moan again and he fingers me hard and fast as one arm is across my lower back holding me in place "oh oh oh". I moan as Mark contiues to finger my pussy my juices soaking my thighs and his thigh as I rub myself against him "Oh she wants it bad". Mark says as he lifts me up and I kiss him hard my fangs nipping at his lips as I reach for his boxers shoving them down as I lower myself on top of his cock as I throw my head back as he fills me to the hilt "Fuck Mark your huge". I moan as he laughs and I feel him expand inside of me as he wraps his arms around me and we move together as a hiss excapes my mouth as I suck Roman off and Jax using a lub pushes into my ass as they are both carefull about my belly "Oh fuck oh yes". I moan and Mark and Jax find a rythum that works good for the both of them as I suck Roman massing his balls as I licks and suck on the tip as he growls as I feel him expand and he shoots his seed deep down my throat as Mark and Jax both release at the same time which triggers my orgasm as I scream out my release it had been months since we had all been together and it felt right I feel Mark and Jax pull out as Roman cleans me up and I'm laid down in the middle of the bed with all three beside me Mark on my left Roman on my right side as Jax is between my legs and his head is resting on my stomach my family was back together and nothing would ever separate us again. "Did you get here back home"? Kane asks as he is again working on his bike as Cheryl was getting ready for work "Yes she is home and she is resting right now but said she wants to get back to work tomorrow we just worry because of the babies". "Well your a warlock now Mark and you created those babies inside of her maybe you have more control over her than you think". Kane says "Well I gotta get back to working on my bike I will see you tomorrow when we say goodbye to that stupid blonde bimbo we hired". Kane says as they both laugh and hang up the phone Mark ponders what Kane meant by having control over Amy Mark smiles as a thought forms in his head this could be alot more fun than he first thought. Jax and Roman were already at the clubhouse for the day Mark would be heading over there later with Amy but right now he wanted to much of her pussy some more he growls as he can feel his cock spring to life just thinking about her taste and her smell and the feel of her wet cunt squeezing his cock as he stroked in and out. Mark watches Amy as she is reaching for something on the top shelf that she can't reach Mark thinks her taller and she grows just enough to get what she needs off the top shelf and then she is back to normal "holy shit". Mark thinks to himself as another thought comes into his head and he watches as the babies kick her and she has to stop for a mintue to catch her breath. "Are you ok" Mark asks as she looks up st him and gives him a half smile as she nods her head "Babies are active today". I say as Mark kisses me on the lips causing me to moan "You look so beautiful swollen with my children". He says as he kneels down and places his lips on my belly as I cup the back of his head Mark was changing moan "We have some time to ourselves" Mark says as he wraps his arm around me pulling me against him as his cock is pressing against me "Mark". "Shhh". He says as he bites down into my flesh as he reaches around and plays with my pussy as he begins to suck my blood "Mark". I moan as he slides his fingers into my wet pussy as he begins to fuck me with his fingers he unlatches as he growls as he pulls his fingers out and I pout as he sitse up on the bathroom counter and he stands between my legs as he takes his cock and rubs it against my inner folds as I spread my legs and he pushes into me as I wrap my arms around him as he leans down and kisses me as he thrusts in and out of men "You love that"? He whispers against my lips as I nod my head as he looks down and growls deeper "See what you do to me". He says as i moan out my answesr "God I have missed this, missed you". Mark says as he pounds my pussy as i bbare my fangs and I sink my teeth into his flesh sucking as we both explode our orgasms hitting us at the same time as we cling to each other our breaths heavy as we are coming down off of our high. Later that night we are getting ready for dinner at the clubhouse with just some family and close friends. "Mark does this look ok". Mark turns and his eyes almost pop out of his head as he says "No go change". I groan and roll my eyes I like the shirt so I was going to fucking wear it I think to myself as I go back into the bathroom and I hear a ripping and popping sound I gasp as I turn and I had completely busted out the shirt I was wearing "Oh great"! I say out loud as Mark walks into the bathroom "What's wrong"? Mark asks as I shake my head and take off the torn shirt and slips on another one as Mark grabs me by the arm and we head towards the door "We are going to be late if I keep standing there and looking at those massive tits and ass". Mark growls as I laugh and we get into the cage as he called it and we grabs my hand "You feeling better"? I nod my head as I lay my head in his lap and I unzip his pants "What are you doing"? I smile as I take his cock into my mouth as he growls "Frisky tonight huh" He says as I move my mouth up and down on his cock as he spreads his legs giving me better access as he cups my neck "My sweet sweet Amy". He says as he pulls into the parking lot of the clubhouse and I contiue to suck him but he doesn't want to cum "That load is for your pussy only". He says as I laugh and shrug my shoulders as he zips his pants pack up "Don't think you didn't do a good job because you sure as hell did but my load is for your pussy only". He says as he helps me out of the cage and he make our way inside where I head to brush my teeth and Mark grabs me a bottle of water "Thanks". He nods his head as I see Jax and Roman and I waddle my way over towards them as Jax kisses one cheek and Roman kisses the other as they both touch my belly but then Jax cups my tits "Damn Roman was right". I blush as I punch Jax in the arm and he offers me something to eat him and roman were playing darts with Jonathan and Joshua as I make my way over to where Trinity is ok and we sit and talk while our men drink and talk "It's so good to finally have you back home" Trintiy says as she touches my stomach and laughs as the babies all decide to kick her hand "Boy they are active" She says as we both smile "I know". I was dreading this delivery "Amy". I look over my shoulder and I see Cheryl, Becca, Julie Ann, Scarlett, Bailey, Harlow, and Renee I look at Trintiy and we make our way over to those guys as they as they all embrace me into a hug grouo hug "Hell yea our girl is back".Cheryl says as she places her hand on my stomach in fact they all do "Awww they know who their family is". Becca says as she moves her hand to the side as one of the babies follows her movements "sissy loves y'all already". Becca and Julie Ann say at the same time "So Heather you ready to get married next weekend"? I ask as she nods her head "Hell yes we missed that date because somebody took a vacation". I look at her shocked "IAM so sorry"! I saw as she shakes her head "Don't worry about it everything is taking care of expect your dress". Heather says as she hugs me as I'm sitting in my chair eating I feel this strange but pleasant sensation flows through me and I do my best not to let out. moan as I run my fingers through my hair "Are you ok"? Jax asks as I blush and I cum right there in my chair I excuse myself as I head to the bathroom. Across the room Mark is doing his best not to let his secrete out as he watches Amy fall apart in her chair and the blush that comes over her face he was far from done this little game was just getting started.


	11. chapter 11

I roll out of bed that morning hop in the shower and get ready for work. I was looking forward to being back at work and working with my girls Mark is standing in the doorway watching me which for some reason he had decided to start doing. I slip on my panties and pants and then I slide on my scrub top which fit perfectly I smile as I brush my hair out and pull it into a loose ponytail I didn't feel like putting on makeup so I didn't even bother. Mark even though he hated driving a cage he knew that I was in no condition to be riding on the back of his bike. He helps me up into the cage as I lean over and kiss him just. His lookes had changed much since I had gotten back his hair was longer and black, he has let his goatee grow out more and it seemed like his eyes had become even more green I smile "What" "Nothing just admiring the view". I say as he laughs and pats the spot beside him and I scoot over towards him as he wraps an arm around me as the babies kick and he growls placing a hand on my stomach "That's it boys grow big and strong". He says as I smile and run my fingers through his hair as we kiss "You know if we don't stop I'm never going to make it to work" We both laugh as he cranks the cage up and we roll into town. When we arrive at the clinic we are the first ones I quickly get things set up for the day but Mark could not keep his hands off of me "I see you finally made it to work". I laugh and turn as Kane and Cheryl are standing there and I hug both of them "Yea I finally had to tell Mr his dick never stays down that money has to be made and MC members need stitching up". Mark wraps his arm around me as he pulls me towards my office "I already set everything up now we just need to service our people's". I say as chery laughs while shaking her head "She will be back shortly". Mark says as he closes my office door and he turns towards me "What"? I ask as he stalks towards me "I need you". "Now"?! I ask he nuzzles my neck and nods his head "I always need you"! He says as he kisses me as he picks me up and sets me on my desk as he stands between my parted legs he lifts my shirt up over my head and kisses his way down between my breasts as he unhooks my bra and cups my tits as he licks and sucks my nipples as I moan and arch my back as I wrap my arms his neck as he leans me back on the desk and he slides my panties off along withy pants and my socks and shoes so I was completely naked and spread before him "Your so fucking beautiful" He growls as he runs a hand down my body resting on my ever growing stomach he slides his shirt off, and then unbuckles his pants as I lick my lips "You like what you see"? He asks as I nod my head and he shoves his pants off as his massive erection springs free. I can feel my pussy growing wet with anticipation "Play with yourself". "Just fuck me". I say as I use my legs to pull him towards me as he laughs"Relax". He says as he runs his cock over my wet sensitive folds "Oh look at her she is ready for me". Mark growls as he flashes me some fang as he slowly starts to sink inside of me inch by delicious inch I moan as I feel him stretching md, filling me up as he leans forward placing both forearms on each side of my fave he sinks all the way inside me as he give me a moment to adjust. He kisses me as he begins to slide in and out of my body as I moan running my nails down his back "Fuck I could stay in your pussy all day". Mark says as he kisses my neck "Listen to how wet that pussy is for me she loves the attention I give her". He says as I'm clinging to him as I can feel that elertric current flow through my body "Oh Mark, oh fuck"! I moan out trying not to be too loud as he reaches down and twists my nipple sending goose bumps over my flesh "That's it my beautiful bitch cum for your daddy". He growls as I he contiues to fuck me hard and fast no brakes no stopping just pedal to the metal as we kiss Mark stands up but doesn't break a stride as i hold my legs up as he moves his hands over my body as I arch my back off the desk that's when the office doors swings open and that bitch Samantha that had been trying to take my place walks in and she is shocked and pissed at the same time as we both look at her and smile "Yea I'm too much of a man for you, you would never be able to able me let alone woman enough to carry my child". Mark says as I moan and laugh at the same time "He's mine bitch always has been always will be" I say as Mark pounds my pussy the sounds his cock slamming into me echoing through out the room Samantha leaves slamming the door behind her as all that can be heard is me and Mark laughing as she makes her way out front she is apporched by Cheryl and Kane "Oh great the freak show in a mask with his cow of a wife". Everybody goes slient as you hear gasps come from around the room "Who the fuck do you think you are"?! Cheryl demands as Samnatha laughs and places her hands on her hips "This is most pathetic MC that I have ever dealt with. Y'all don't know a real woman when you see her" She says as she looks at Cheryl and Kane "I would have taken Amy's place had that bitch no came back I'm sure im more of a woman than she will ever be". Before Cheryl can stop herself she punches the bitch right in the face as Samantha gasps and goes flying backwards she looks to Kane for protection "He ain't going to protect so who is the freak now bitch! Cheryl hisses as she is escorted off the property by two prospects as Mark and I are coming out of my office we are laughing as Samantha is being escorted off by the two new prospects as we are all laughing "I knew that there was a bad bitch somewhere deep inside." I say as we high five as Kane picks Cheryl up and throws her over his shoulder "Go on take two days off we got this". I say as I wave them on as Mark kisses me goodbye and he leaves me in the hands of Jonathan and Joshua who were in charge of our care today "Well let's get this day started". I say as Harlow and Adam hug me "so glad to have you back at work". Harlow says as we kiss on the lips and Adam pouts as we both smack him on the arm "I gotta go to the clubhouse I will see you ladies later". Adam says as he hugs Harlow and we all dive into work for the day. Harlow's daughter Ava stops by but she isn't there for Harlow it's me she had the question for and it surprises me "Can I ask you a question". "Sure". I say as I swing my office door open and we step inside "What's going on"? I ask as she takes me by the hands and she is begging me "Please don't tell my mom and dad". I shake my head as she has tears in her eyes "I need to take a pregnancy test". I look at her and I already know who is responsible "I take it my two sons had a part in this". Ava looks at me shocked like I wasn't suppose to know that "Ava I know this can be very difficult to understand you probably keep asking yourself how can anybody love two men at one time but you can and in the vampire world is what is considered normal". I tell her as I hug the younger female who was like another daughter to me my son's Legend and Legacy had fallen head over heels in love with her at first sight "How am I going to tell my parents"? She asks with tears streaming down her cheeks as she wipes them away I look at the time and I think of the perfect solution "Today after work I'm going to tell the boys as well as your parents to come over for dinner and you will be there and I will be by your side when you tell them". Ava shakes her head as she hugs me "I have always been able to come to you about anything Amy and I really appreciate that". Ava says as I wipe her tears away and I dig through my desk drawer "The bathrooms right there I will be here when you get out". I tell her as she nods her head and she goes into the bathroom I knew what it was like to be in the same position she was in and it was very scary but I had a feeling she was going to have more support than she actually realized. Ava steps out of the bathroom and she sets the test on the desk as she wait the five minutes and it says negative "What makes you think you are pregnant". "Well I hope you don't mind me getting too personal but they always go crazy about a week or two before my period actually starts I'm three weeks late". I shake my head "Yes this is something your mom and dad probably did not warn you about. But when a female is ovulating that's when our men can sense and smell us more and they tend to be like dogs in heat to say the least". "I'm going to dry some of your blood and have you come back next week for another urine sample". I grab a clean needle and vial to collect blood as I slip on a pair of gloves and find the perfect vein "big pinch". I say as I draw two vials of blood she groans Ava hated needless I smile "I will be right now stay right here". Ava's cell phone rings "Hey baby are you ok"? Legend and Legacy ask "Yes I'm at work can I call you back"? "Sure we love you". "I love y'all too". Ava says as she hangs up the phone as I walk back in "You are pregnant". I say as she sighs and starts to cry again "Ava it's not the end of the world I promise that my boys will be there for you". if I have to beat some sense into them then so be it but everything is going to be ok". I tell her as I set her up with the MC's OB which was Cheryl I hug her and tell her I will see her later as I close my door and I let out a breath a grandbaby Mark and Roman would be so proud I smile as i put away my things for the day as I sit with Scarlett while I wait for one of my husbands to pick me up. I tug at my scrub top for the millionth time "What's wrong". Scarlett asks as I groan "These tops should not be this tight on me I'm not that big and pregnant". I say as she looks at my tits and she blushes "What"? I ask as I look down and I gasp my tits were huge"!!!! They did not look like this morning! I then feel my pussy throbbing as I gasp as i get up and make my way to my office to try and moan in private but Mark enters the clinic and I push him into my office as I lock the door and I shove him towards the chair as he laughs "What" "Shut up". I say as I quickly strips and I unbuckle his pants as I begin to suck his dick "Oh". Mark growls as he runs his fingers through my hair as I can feel that throbbing begin again i stop sucking and I stand up as I staddle his lap and I sink down on top of his cock "Oh hell yes". Mark says as he grabs my hips and I fuck him as he slaps my ass "That's my girl ride that dick". He growls as we kiss "Somebodys". "Shut up". I tell him again as I reach behind me and I cup his balls as I can feel my juicies flowing "Oh fuck yes look at that wet juicy pussy". He growls as he nibbles at my lips and my neck causing me to pivoit my hips faster "Easy". "Don't talk". I say as he laughs and he gives my hair a rough tug but it does nothing but turn me on even more Mark lets me have complete control as I grind down on top of him as he grips my hips while he licks and sucks on my tits and nipples "Love these big tities". He says as he runs his tongue down the middle as he reaches down and rubs my clit which sends me right over the edge as I cum and hard as he feels my pussy constrict and squeeze his cock he shoots his seed deep inside of me as I fall against him completely exhausted "What the fuck". I ask myself as climb off of mark's lap and he helps me stand and dress "I kind of like you like that". Mark says as he leads me out of the clinic and towards the cage all I wanted was to rest and relax work had done me in for the day. Kane and Cheryl were laying in bed that night enjoying each other's company both had turned their cell phones and both had promised that they would keep it that way for the two days that Cheryl did have off. Kane had taken her in every position and every way possible she never considered herself flexable but Kane had shown her a thing or two tonight. "I love you". Kane says as he kisses her on the lips pinning her under him as he settles between her legs "I can't get enough of you". He says as he kisses his way down my jaw and then sucks a perk nipple into his mouth as he slides his big dick inside of her warm wet cunt as she moves with him wrapping her legs around his waist and running her nails down his back he knows she is close "More". She moans as Kane picks up his pace as he pivoit his hips snapping them back and forth as he rubs her clit "i love fucking you". He growls as she can feel that inner pull begin as Kane runs his hands up and down her body as his hand rests on her belly "Please let it be so". He finishes says as Cheryl cums hard as he sends his seed shooting deep into her core as they both cling rock and ride each other to completion again as he collapses on top of her as she runs her fingers through his hair "I'm glad you acted like a neanderthal and carried me off like that I forgot how much fun having sex with my husband was". Cheryl says as Kane growls at he and he attacks her with kisses as he nibbles on her lips as he is once again hard as she groans her pussy was already craving him again as she runs her tongue down his neck as she rolls so that she is on top as she settles herself on his cock "Ride me baby". Kane says as he grabs her hips and she begins to move as she arches her back as he plays with her tits and massages her clit "Oh yes yes yes"! Cheryl moans as Kane smirks at her as he thrusts his hips upward sending her over the edge again as she rests her head on his chest "We got today and tomorrow together and I can't wait to try again for children". Cheryl arches her brow and he shrugs his shoulders "YOU MEAN YOUR DEMON SEED". Cheryl says as Kane let's out this laugh that sends chills down her spine even though she was married to the love of her life there were times were he really did scare the shit out of her. "Oh they will be perfect because their mother is perfect". Kane says as he cups the back of her head and brings her lips to meet his "I need a shower" Cheryl says as Kane pretends to pout and she laughs"I wanna be fresh for you" Cheryl says as she winks at him as he lets her slip out of the bed and towards the bathroom before he knows it he is sound asleep. Cheryl having just finished showering and dressing she notices he is asleep so she grabs her cell and heads down towards the kitchen as she turns her cell on if begins to dip and chips so she quickly turns it in mute as she checks her messages and missed calls as she checks her messages she decides to get dinner started again she decided on shrimp scampi with a side of green beans. Cheryl knows she promised Kane not to be on the phone so she sends out a couple of quick texts letting them know and was ok but currently being help up by a sex crazied demon Cheryl laughs to herself as she cuts the phone off and sets it on the counter as she gets busy cooking dinner. I guess it was normal for people to walk around naked and cooking in their world "Something smells delicious in here". Kane says as he walks through the door with his junk swinging "You know if we are standing like this we might not get to eat dinner". Cheryl says as Kane gives her that evil smirk as he pins her against the counter "Woman you better get my dinner ready". He demands as Cheryl slides out of his arms and gets started in the sauce for the sprimp scampi. After everything is finished cooking and after Kane had eaten her pussy real good on the kitchen counter Cheryl wobbles over to him as she sets his plate down in front of him and she goes to fix her own plate but Kane pulls her down in his lap as his cock is pressed against her backside. They take turns feeding each other as he reaches around and plays with her tits "Stop". Cheryl says as Kane kisses her on the neck "I can't help it". He growls as he pushes their place away and he has her straddle his lap on the chair sliding her down on top of his cock as he grasps her hips "Oh". Cheryl moans as she leans back against his chest as he pumps into her pussy "Who do you belong to"? He asks as he squeezes her tits and nibbles on her neck "You". She moans out as Kane reaches down and rubs her clit as Cheryl moves with him "You like that baby girl"? He asks as she nods her head and he picks her up and pushes her against the wall as she wraps her legs around his waist "I love you". He says as he kisses her causing her head to spin as she runs her fingers through his hair "You belong to me, I own you heart and soul" He growls as he pumps into her pussy as Cheryl can feel herself about to fall over the edge with every thrust "Oh yes, fuck me harder". Cheryl says as she digs her nails into his his shoulders as he grabs her ass squeezing and rubbing her ass checks as Kane grows and swells inside of her as she explodes screaming out her orgasm as Kane spills his seed deep into her womb as he takes a breath and the carries her back up the stairs to the bedroom "What about the mess". Don't worry about it". He says as he tosses her onto the bed and then slides between her legs as he slides his already hard cock back into her pussy as he flips so she is on all fours with her ass up in the air Kane slaps her on the ass and then slides two fingers into her wet pussy as Cheryl moans and begins to move on his fingers "Fuck yea I love how wet that cunt is". Kane growls as he slaps her ass checks while he fingers her "Fuck me now"! Cheryl groans out loud as Kane grants her wish and he slides his big cock into her tight cunt as he sinks in to the hilt as she pushes back against him "Oh yes". She moans out as kane reaches around and plays with her tits and her clit as her pussy clamps down on his cock as she cums again harder this time as she goes limp in his arms as he goes back laying her down and cleaning her up as he kisses her on the lips maybe just maybe his seed took and that was the only thing he could hope for.

"Are you sure everything is going to be ok"? Ava asks as she is helping me set the table for dinner "Yes don't try to think about negative things but let's focus on what really matters and that your health and the baby's as well". I tell her as I hug her right as Legend and Legacy along with their dads Mark and Roman walk through the door as Jax comes uo behind me and wraps his arms around me as he rubs my belly "Lord your getting big". He says as cups my tits but I smack his hands away shocked that he did that in front of everybody "Jax"? He leans down and whispers in my ear "later I'm going to wear that ass out". I laugh and blush as I hug my boys and we head out to the pool house as Brandon comes running up to me with panic in his eyes "mommy mommy! I need your help"! He says as he pulls on my arm "What baby"? I ask as he points at Becca and Julie Ann who had on scary masks and are trying to sneak up on everybody but I stand in front of them with my arms across "Care to explain why you want to scare your little brother"? Both of them jump and scream as they take their masks off and quickly hid the masks behind their backs "Hey Mom we have no idea what your talking about"! Becca says as I arch my brow at her and then we laugh as I scoope Brandon up into my arms and we all head out towards the pool even though we were vampires didn't mean we were scared of water. Ava, Becca, Julie, Myself, and Harlow were all sitting inside of the pool house which had a full kitchen and living room suite but also had two bedroom and a full sized bathroom I had my feet propped up with a teal colored halter top tankini that showed off my ever growing belly. "So why did you ask us over tonight"? Harlow asks as leans back taking sip of her glass of wine "Oh you know just a get together before the babies arrive". I say as Ava looks at me the poor girl was a nervous wreck but who could blame here I did notice that Legend and Legacy were keeping a close eye on her as if they knew something was wrong with her. I smile that's exactly how Mark, Roman, and Jax acted towards me before they found out I was pregnant. I sip my water as the babies are kicking and moving as I groan Brandon places his hands on my belly and he kisses it "Be nice baby brothers mommy is nice to y'all". As we all laugh and I kiss Brandon on top of his head as he looks up at me and he cocks his "you will be a good mommy". He says as he jumps down off the couch and goes to join the guys as Mark looks at me and licks his hips and for some reason my body begins to tingle I ignore the tingling and I get up to go to the bathroom as Jax and Roman are Manning the girl after using the bathroom I walk out expecting nobody to be there but Mark is standing there blocking my exit. "Amy". "Mark" I say as he leans down and kisses me causing me to moan as he hands are on me "Not here we got company". Mark growls as he pins me against the wall "Mark stop". I say as I shove at his chest I usually didn't mind this type of play but we had our kids and friends around and I didn't want things to be awkward "Don't deny me" I look at him shocked and im pissed I shove him again out of my way and make my way back towards our guests Mark was becoming an unbearable asshole in fact so were the other two! As we are eating dinner and having small talk that's when Ava I guess nervous about telling legend and legacy stands up "I can't wait any longer". I nod my head as I grab her hand and she looks at legend and legacy "I'm pregnant". You could hear a pin drop as I look at Adam and Harlow who were both looking at legend and legacy with interest before I can stop myself I stand up and come to Ava's defense "Look I know this maybe a little tough for all of us to accept but this a a baby we are talking about". I say as Legend and Legacy both stand up and pull Ava into their arms and I let out the breath I had been holding "Mom Dad I wanted to tell you guys but I was scared so I went and talked to Aunt Amy who helped me with the blood work I hope you guys are not disappointed". Harlow looks at Adam and he smiles as he stands up and shakes both Legend and Legacy's hands "Take care of her and she will love y'all forever". As Harlow hugs her daughter and then she hugs the boys as Brandon is bouncing in his seat "I'm going to be unka"! We all laugh as Harlow motions for me to follow her I excuse myself and I follow her into the living room as she pulls me into a huge hug "Thank you so much Amy you have no idea how much I appreciate you being here for her"! "Harlow she is like a daughter to me and there ain't nothing Mark, Jax, Roman or myself would not do for you Adam and Ava". I say as we kiss on the lips and then head back into the dinning room and we have dessert and then head out to the pool area where we swim and play games until it was time for me to put Brandon in the bath and get ready for bed he was super tired but he was also super not wanting to miss the party "I promise tomorrow me and you will go and do something special just me and you". "You promise mommy"? "Yes baby" I say as I give him a bath and then dress and tuck him into bed as I kiss him on the forehead and he is out before I can read him a bedtime story I couldn't wait to hold my babies in my arms when I head downstairs I hear talking "Your in for a rough life little girl". I hear Mark say burbut Ava stands her ground as Legend and Legacy do as well "We will stand behind her 100 percent of the time". They both says as Roman and Mark embrace their sons hugging them and telling them congrats as I walk into the room. Ava smiles as she hugs me and she shows me her ring I gasp it was stunning 18k White Gold Ring With 1 Emerald Cut Aquamarine engament ring I look at my boys and i arch my brow "We were going to ask her to marry us this Saturday but we figured now would be perfect". I hug her as I wrap my arm around her waist "You might want to stick close to my side the men in this family are kind of crazy". I say as we both laugh as Harlow and Adam hug me "Who would have thought that our kids would end up marrying each other". Adam says as he looks at Legend and Legacy "Y'all got some big shoes to fill now that y'all have your own MC protect her at all costs because whoever dont like us". Adam says as he looks at me and then Mark, Jax, and Roman "They will come after you". He finishes as he pulls Harlow closer to him as he kisses her "We have always been family now we really are". I say as we laugh and then start the clean up process from the party I was excited at the aspect of gaming not only a daughter in law but also a new grandbaby! As I shower that night and we get settled with work on the horizon I lay back in bed cometly exhausted but my husband's had not come into the room yet I was asleep long before they enter the room "Are you sure about this Mark"? Roman asks as he kisses Amy on the cheek and looks up at Jax who was just as nervous about the whole thing as he was "She has already been through the whole binding and submission cermony does she really need to go through another one"? Jax asks as he places his hand on Amy's stomach and he smiles as the babies were still very active enough though Amy was asleep. "Our queen will be able to handle it". Mark says as he kisses Amy on the lips "Watch this" Mark says as he thinks of something and Amy begins to moan in her sleep as she arches her back and spreads her legs as her hands move down her body Jax and Roman looked shocked as Mark smiles and then thinks of something else as Amy begins to rub her pussy as she pushes her breasts together "Mark". She moans as Jax unable to hold back slides between her legs and begins to eat her pussy Amy who is fully awake now is already on the verge of coming as she holds Jax's head in place "Fuck"! Amy moans as Jax smiles as he kisses his way up her body as he slides his cock into her wet pussy Amy shivers as the color of her hair changes to a lighter color letting them know she was into what they were doing to her. Jax sets a steady rythum as Amy spreads her legs more and she thrusts her hips against him seeking release "Oh yea". Amy says as Jax licks and nibbles at her neck "More". She says as Jax slides out of her and moves her into the floor on her knees as all three of them are naked as Amy looks up at them "Suck me". Roman says as she takes him into her mouth as he cups the back of her head licking and sucking as Roman grunts and groans out his please "So fucking good". Roman growls as Amy pulls away for a mintue as Roman gets on his knees as Mark lifts her up and sets her pussy down right on top of his face as Mark eats and fingers her pussy while she sucks Roman off. "Oh Mark"! Amy says as mark smacks and rubs her plumb ass while she grinds her pussy against just lips and mouth "Look at that pussy fucking gushing". Mark growls as Amy's body is quivering Mark moves amy down his body as he sets her down on top of his hard cock "Look at how my dick slides into that pussy". Mark says as Roman pulls away and moves behind her as he slides into her plump ass as Mark is in her pussy both begin to move in a perfect rythum that drives Amy crazy. I take Jax into my mouth as all three of my holes are filled I can not describe how I feel because so Amy feelings were running through me causing my body to be on fire. Mark reaches up as he licks and sucks on my tits as he pumps into my pussy "Love those big tits" He growls as I feel his engery run through me as Mark and Roman both were aggressive as hell tonight pluging deeper into me as I suck on Jax as he kisses my lips. I can feel my fangs descend as I bite down on Jax's lip craving his blood as he hisses and growls as we exchange a bloody kiss as mark runs a hand up my body as I feel Roman pull out of me Mark sits up with me in his lap his dick still deep inside of me as I kiss Mark my bloodlust at an all time high I couldn't remember the last time I had actually fed. I bite down on Mark's neck as I run my fingers down his back as my nails bite into his flesh as Mark contiunes to fuck my pussy Roman bites me on the breast and Jax bites down on the other side of my neck as I feel this buring sensation through out my whole body as I explode my orgasm so intense I pass out blackness surrounding me as my husband's suck from my body. When I come to I'm laying on top of Mark who has an arm wrapped around me Jax is to my left and Roman to my right I remember I'm pregnant but the way Mark had me laying I was not on my stomach I feel so engerized and so refreshed I moan as I stretch. My babies were kicking up something fierce as Mark's arm tightens around me as I look up "Wow". I say as I look around the room everything was in shambles as Mark smiles "Somebody's bloodlust as really high last night". Mark grumbles as i blush "When was the last time you fed Amy"? "I can't remember" I answer honestly as Mark kisses me causing me to notice that his cock was still inside of me I arch my brow and he growls as he thickens and hardens inside of me as i moan "Brandon" "Spending the weekend with Cheryl's parents". Mark answers "But I promised". Mark places a finger on my lips as he kisses me again "He said that he wanted us to spend time with you before all the babies came" I roll my eyes as Mark growls and sits up in bed as I'm straddling his lap "I know you just fucking didn't"? Mark starts pumping into my pussy as I run my fingers through his hair "Your going to lean respect". He says as all of sudden Roman and Jax are kissing on my body as Mark has his hands on my stomach "That's my seeds you are carring" He grunts out as my pussy muscles constrict around his cock as he gives my hair a slight tug which exposes my neck as Jax kisses and licks one side and Roman the other as Mark kisses my lips "Oh fuck oh yes"! I moan as I lean back as I grind against Mark desperate to have that orgasm I want and need Jax licks and sucks on one nipple while roman does the same to the other I was so turned on and fucking hot that I explode shaking and moaning as Mark slams into me harder as he shudders and shoots his seed deep in my core as I fall back on the bed breathing hard as I'm trying to catch my breath as I look up Jax, roman, and Mark are all looking at me "What"!?. I ask they all laugh and help me sit up "Wow". Is all I can say as Jax kisses me "We have you for the weekend". He says "But we have the rehersahal". "And we will all be there but for now you belong to us". He growls I laugh and I slide down between his knees kneeling on the floor I take Jax into my mouth "That's right suck my dick my beautiful bitch". He growls as I feel somebody grab my hips as I look back Roman is pushing into my wet cunt I moan as I push back against him as I continue to suck on Jax I grasp and massags his balls as he thickens inside my mouth as I moan as Mark holds my hair out of my face as Jax grunts as Mark holds my head as Jax thrusts his hips as he fucks my mouth I moan as Roman slaps me on the ass as my pussy gushes Roman looks down and he licks his lips "Best fucking pussy". He says as he watches his cock which is coated in her juicies slide in and out of her. As Roman sinks all the way in u gasp as I push back against him as he reaches around and rubs my clit while Mark plays with my tits as Jax pulls out of my mouth mark takes his spot as I begin to suck Mark but the phone rings scaring me as I jump but has the guys grumbling as Mark reaches to answer the phone. "Hello"? "What the fuck your kidding me"? "We will be right over". Mark is pissed! Right as his woman was about to inhail his cock! "The strip club has been robbed they need us down there". Jax and Roman grmuble as they both pull away from me and go into the bathroom to clean up as I gather myself together and head to the guest bathroom to freshen up just when I was about to nut". I think to myself as I shower and shave then step out as Mark is standing at the door "Can I help you with something"? I ask as Mark looks me up and down and he grabs himself as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the neck "Your coming with us so get dressed" He says as I moan all I wanted to do was sleep but that wasnt going to happened I head to the bedroom and slip into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with some sandles as I pull my hair back as we head down and out to the cage which the guys hated using but since I could not ride we didn't really have a choice . I place my hand on my stomach as I lean back in the passenger seat and sigh Jax reaches over and messes with my tit "I don't think those can get any bigger". He says as i laugh Mark who is in the back seat waves his hand without anybody seeing and I moan as I sit up and I feel like my shirt is too tight "I guess I was wrong" Jax says as Roman and mark laugh as I groan and then cuss as the babies kick and punch inside of me Mark reached around and places his hand on my stomach "Easy boys". Mark says as the babies calm down and i growl at him "What IAM their daddy after all". I roll my eyes as we pull up to the strip club where there are a bunch of cop cars and we see Cheryl and Kane waiting for us towards the front entrance "How much was stolen"? Mark asks as Kane directs us to follow him as we all head inside and over to the safe as Cheryl and I both gasp whoever did this didn't know throw caution into the wind at all they had used explosvies to open the safe and taken out over 10k "Roman go to the security room and get all the footage fromnl tonight I want every tape reviewed". Mark says as he looks at Kane "Weren't you suppose to do a money drop tonight"? Mark asks as he crosses his arms over his chest as and Cheryl are trying to make light of the whole situation "Yea but Cheryl wasn't feeling good so I had one of the prospects do it". Kane says as Mark looks at Jax I had a feeling things were about to implode "What the fuck Kane! you know we don't send prospects to do shit like that it doesn't matter what's going on in our personal lifes we always put the MC first"! I could tell Kane wasn't happy with the answer but he knew Mark was right "Well I honestly can say that when it comes between the club and Cheryl she will always come first" Kane says as I who was holding Mark's hand feels him tense up Mark lets go of my hand as he is in Kane's face "Then maybe you don't need to be a member of this MC". Mark says as Kane rears back and punches Mark in the shoulder shocking everybody was Mark throws a punnch back as they begin to brawl in the middle of the strip club "Woah woah woah guys". Jax says as he tries to break them up but to no avail they are still going at it "Roman"! I shout as he comes out from the security room and rushes over to where Jax is trying to break up Mark and Kane. The both of them eventually are able to pull the two of them apart as Mark has a swollen and brusised cheek and eye and Kane has a cut and brusised jaw from where they fighting "That's enough". Roman says as he looks at Mark who is still seething "What the fuck mark". Roman says as he looks at Kane who staring back at mark". "Y'all know good and well that we always but club business before anything else hell even Amy knows that and she fucking keeps her mouth shut about it. If he can't seperate his personal from the MC then he needs to make a choice". Mark says as he pulls me closer to his side as he reaches down and cups my ass as I look at him "Then I choose Cheryl and she is no longer working at the clinic she quits". Kane says as he grabs Cheryl and then turns to walk away but Mark being Mark and having to get that last word in says "Yes well she is fired anyway"! Mark roars as Kane and Cheryl walk out of the club and leave as Mark, jax, and Roman are left to deal with the aftermath look at the video footage and try to determine excactly what took place. As Jax, Mark,and Roman are talking to each other Jax's cell phone rings as he steps outside so he can hear. I shake my head trying to figure out what exactly just happened as Jax comes back in with a sour look on his face as he walks over towards Mark and Roman and talks to them as they secure the strip club down as they escort me out of the building and into the cage as slides in beside me as Mark and Roman are in the front "I have to go to Ireland for 2 months". I look at Jax shocked as I lay my head in his lap as he places his hand on my stomach as the babies are kicking "Our sister SOA club needs help tracking down Tig's daughter who has been kidnapped that was clay who called me". I can feel the tears building I didn't want him to go "They want all three of us to go but I don't feel comfortable with all three of going and leaving Amy here". Jax says as he runs his fingers through my hair "I will go Mark you can stay here". Roman says as he reaches back and cups my cheek "We will be back before you know it". Roman says as we pull up to the house as Jax helps me out of the car by picking me up and carrying me as I laugh "Jax I can walk you know". He kisses my lips as I sigh at least I had him for a couple of days before him and Roman left "I hate that about Tig's daughter". I say as Jax shakes his head "Well she has always gotten into trouble and apparently got caught up with the wrong crowd". Jax says as he sets me on my feet as Roman comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me as he kisses my neck "I need you we didn't get to finish what we started earlier". He growls as I moan his hands are playing with my tits as he reaches down and cups my pussy as he groans "Always so fucking wet and ready". He growls as he slides off my clothes as I lean back against him as he begins to finger me as my pussy squirts as he rubs his dick against my ass "So fucking hot". He says as he removes his fingers and bends me over careful of my stomach as Roman slips his dick into my wet cunt causing me to gasp "God gonna miss your pussy". Roman says as he moves back towards the couch as he sits down taking me with him as I straddle his cock as he jumps into me I moan as he reaches around and squeezes my tits as he growls "Fucking awesome". He says as Jax leans down and kisses me as he rubs my clit "Think of this while we are gone". Jax says as he cups my face while Roman drills my pussy "Oh shit"! I moan as Jax gets on the couch and I start sucking his dick as Mark licks and sucks a nipple into his mouth as he jiggles and bounces my other tit in his hand as I feel my fangs descend as I lick my lips "So fucking amazing Roman says as I arch my back leaning into him as I can feel that tingling sensation begin as Roman pulls out I pout but Jax quickly takes his place as I turn to face him as he growls "Ride me". He says as I straddle his lap and lower my pussy onto his cock as he grasp my hips as I gasp and then sigh as I rock myself on his cock back and forth as we kiss as Roman cups the back of my neck tangling his hand in my hair and pulls my head back as he kisses me and then nibbles his way down as Mark is doing the same on the other side my nerve endings were on edge as my orgasm drew closer "Oh Jax"! I moan out as he squeezes my tits together and buries his face between them as I arch my back "Your tits are fucking awesome". He growls as he bites down into the flesh of my breasts as I throw my head back and then sink my teeth into his neck as we feed off each other the blood rushing through my veins was a complete for me as Mark and Roman bite the sides of my neck and I cum as I scream out my release as I fall aganist Jax completly spent as he wraps his arms around me "We are taking Brandon with us". I just nod my head even though that was not the answer I would have usually given I was exhausted and spent and didn't have anything in me to retract his statement as Jax picks me up and carries me upstairs the babies in my body kicking, punching, and stretching as i gasp "Good healthy babies". Roman says as they clean me up and then place me in bed as Jax pulls me into his arms as Roman does the same thing I was too tired to notice that Mark was not with in the room as my wires close and I'm out. Mark stood watching Amy sleep Jax and Roman had just left with Brandon to go to Ireland even though she would be mad that they didn't wake her she would eventually get over it usually after the fucked and fed Amy would be out for hours. Mark smiles as he runs his hand down her body as he does her body responds to him as he rests his hands on her stomach the babies start kicking and moving he laughs as he moves his hand lower and her pussy grows wet by just her touching him "You know who your body belongs to". Mark says as strips off of his clothing and climbs into the bed with Amy as he wraps his arms around her as she wiggles and snuggles against him as her ass his against cock which was quickly hardening Mark scoots down a little bit and pushes into her as amy moans and arches her back against him as he begins to pump his hips as he circles his arms around her as she comes awaken "Oh hmmmm, fuck" Amy moans out as Mark turns his face towards his and he kisses her as he plays with her tits "You like that baby" Mark says as Amy moans out a "yes". As Mark picks up his pace his dick pushing deeper into her pussy as Amy pushes back against him "So fucking sweet". Mark growls as he reaches down and rubs her clit as he fucks her hard and fast as his fangs graze across her skin as Amy moves with him as they kiss as she runs her fingers through his hair as he places his hand on her stomach "Harder" Amy moans out as she shifts her body so that she is on top but she is facing away from him as she boundes up and down on his cock as he growls "Fuck yes riding my cock". Mark growls out as he grabs her tits squeezing them and bouncing them as he pinches and twists her nipples in his hands "That's my queen make daddy cum". Mark says as he bounces harder on his cock as he runs his hands up and down her body as he notices how big her stomach is getting, how her hips have expanded, and how much larger her tits are he was so fucking turned on he could cum right this second but he wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. Mark wraps his arms around her as lays back against him and he begins to pound her pussy "Oh Mark, fuck, fuck, fuck"! She moans as her pussy muscles tighten around his cock "Fuck that pussy is perfect"! He growls out as both of our fangs descend "Mark"! I scream out as he flips so that I'm on the bottom now and we are face to face my face is flushed and my body was to ready to feel that sweet releases Mark picks up one of my legs and he wraps a massive arm around it as he begins to move in and out of her pussy again "I love you always". Mark says as he kisses me our tongues dancing the same rythum that our bodies are moving in as he pins me under him "Mark". I moan as I move and rub myself aganist him as he fucks me hard causing me to gasp as I run my nails down his back as my pleasure is mounting. Mark leans up on his knees as he watches his cock moving in and out of her pussy as Mark growls "Look at your juicies all over my fucking cock".Mark says as he rubs my clit causing her body to quiver "Mark, oh, oh, oh yes more". She growls out as she arches her back as she pushes her pussy against him more as she spreads her legs "Hell fucking yea". Mark says as she feels his cock thicken and grow inside of her pussy knowing he is close Amy offers all she has to Mark as snaps his hips back and then forward as she cums hard her pussy squirts which sends Mark over the edge as he falls pulling her with him as he shots his seed deep into her quivering, spasming center as she lays her head on his chest trying to catch her breath and him the same "WOW". Amy says as both her and mark laugh "That was incredible". Amy says as Mark rubs her belly which had gotten bigger since yesterday he smiles his babies were going to be big and healthy "then he looks at her tits and growls as he can feel himself growing hard again "That's tits are fucking huge". He says as he cups them in his hands as Amy smiles as she runs her down to his cock "You know what happenes if you do that". Mark says as she winks at him and kisses her way down his body as she takes his cock into her mouth the taste and smell of her own essence turning her on. Mark groans as he opens his legs so she can settle between them as she works her mouth on his cock "Fuck yes Amy suck my cock" Mark says as he holds Amy's head in place as she swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock "Your fucking amazing". Mark growls as Amy looks up at him and winks and he about looses it as Amy takes him all the way to the base of her throat as she tickles his balls Mark grunts and groans as Amy brings her mouth back up and he makes his move he flips her so she is on all fours with her delicious plump ass up in the air as Mark licks his lips "Well what are you waiting for big boy". Amy shakes as she wiggles her ass at him Mark grabs her hips as he runs a hand down her back he slaps he ass cheek as he shoves into her wet cunt that ghas his cock in a vice grip as he fucks her hard "Mark"! Amy moans out as she pushes back aganist him as he leans down kisses her neck as he runs his tongue down her spine "Your mine for 2 months". Mark growls out as it hits Amy that means Jax and Roman must have already left for Ireland Amy tires to pull away from him but he picks me up sits on the bed and has Amy straddling his lap as he looks at into her eyes "They didn't want to wake you because you were sleeping so good, they said they would call as soon as they got there". Amy who has tears in her eyes nods her head as Mark kisses her his mouth covering hers as he slides back into her as he wraps her in his big arms as they move together "I love you Mark". Amy says as she cums throwing her head baxk as Mark feels her walls constrict around his cock as he shoots his seed deep into her pussy as she lays her head against him looks like he had alot of explaining to do.

"Hey babe". Roman says as I lay into him "Don't you Amy me your ass has alot of explaining to do". I say as I sit the phone down and lotion my body I had just gotten out of the shower when Jax and roman decided to face time me "Well you were sleeping so good that we didn't want to wake you up". "That's no fucking excuse Roman! I didn't even get to say goodbye to Brandon"! I say as I towel dry my hair and brush it out I could not decide what I wanted to do with my hair today so I place curlers in and leave them as I slip into my bra and panties "Damn you are fucking sexy". Jax says as him and Roman both looking back at me I wink at them as I stand up and do a turn about as they both groan "We miss you already". Jax says as I slip on a pair of yoga pants and a pink tank top yoga pants had become my latest fashion "I miss y'all too". I say as Brandon grabs the phone "Hey mommy"! He says as he waves at me "Hey baby, I miss my big boy already". I say as I blow him a kiss and he catches if "I miss you too but grandma Gemma has been playing alot with me while daddy goes and takes care of business". Brandon says as he is eating gold fish and sipping juice from his juice cup "Well that's awesome baby you tell Grandma Gemma I said hi". I tell him as I undo the curlers and I brush out them out "Mommy I don't know why you put on make up you are already the most beautiful mom in the world"!!!! Brandon says as I feel the tears building up even though Brandon was not my biological child we grew closer everyday and I was thankful that Jax had adopted him and made him ours. "Aww baby thank you". I say as Jax and Roman take back over "We got to go babe". "Alright well I love y'all please be careful". "We will". The call ends as I set the phone down and I brush and wash my mouth out as I rinse out the sink and I make my way downstairs but I stop and look at myself in the mirror and I gasp I was huge "you look amazing". I roll my eyes "Oh please I'm dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top". I say as Mark growls and wraps his arms around me as he places his hand on my stomach "You have always been beautiful when your pregnant". Mark says as he then cups my tits "and these just seem to get bigger by the day". Mark says as I groan "I got to feel them". Mark says as he slips off my top and he turns me to face him as he giggles one to and then the other as he burries his face between them "Mark if we don't stop now we will never get going". I say as he laughs and looks up at me as he sucks and licks on my nipple which causing my knees to buckle "here we go again". I think to myself as Mark holds me up as he leans up and kisses me "Let's go". He says as he wraps an arm around my waist and we head out the door as he helps me up into the truck "Ugggg I'm ready for these babies to be here". I say as I place a hand on my stomach and I take a deep breath as Mark climbs behind the wheel as he pats the seat next to him "Slide on over her next to daddy". He says as I laugh as I slide on over as he places the middle buckle under my stomach as he lifts my head up and he kisses me "you ready"? I nod my head as Mark cranks the truck up and we head into town we stop at a baby store as he grabs a cart and we stroll around the store picking out different outfits and stocking up on diapers and wipes "My boys are getting big" He says as he pushes me against the cart and kisses me making me laugh as rubs my belly "Well your boys are pushing on parts that they don't need to be". I say back as we continue down the isles as we load up the cart after we check out and load everything up Mark and I head to his favorite steakhouse Chris and Ruth's steakhouse we park and he helps me down as he locks up the truck and grabs my hand as we head inside it was really packed tonight and it took us several minutes before we were actually seated. We order our drinks as the waiter that seated us is talking "We are extremely crowded tonight so we are going to have to seat you with another couple if that is ok". As I look up Cheryl and Kane are standing in front of us of course Cheryl and I were super excited we had not been able to see or talk to each other in three weeks. Mark and Kane were staring at each other as Cheryl and I look at each other as they take a seat "How have you been"? Cheryl asks me as I take a sip of my water and shrug my shoulders "Pregnant and miserable"! I groan as we both laugh as the waiter comes around to make sure drinks are refilled and if we decided what we wanted to eat. Mark and Kane still had not said one word to each other as I all of a sudden have to use the bathroom "I got to use the bathroom". I say as I put my napkin on the table and I get us as Cheryl does too "I will go with you make sure you don't fall in". She says as I smile and we leave the boys to figure out their problem on their own but I notice something is different about Cheryl and she can't put her finger on it so Amy just gets up the nerve to just flat out ask her "Are you pregnant? Cheryl looks at her shocked she had not really thought about actually being pregnant she had been sick for the last couple of days throwing up everything and getting light headed everytime she went to stand up so Kane had kept her on bed rest today was the first time in about a week that she felt good enough to get out. I squeal as I hug her and I rub her stomach as she laughs "Girl I haven't even taken a test yet"! Meanwhile at the table Mark and Kane are looking everywhere but at each other until Mark breaks the slience "So how have you been"? "Pretty good trying to start a family of our own". "Look man I'm sorry for blowing up at you I have been under lot of stress and I'm sorry" Mark says as he take a sip of his beer "It was partly my fault too, Cheryl was been riding my ass since all this happened". Mark laughs "So has Amy". "Where are Roman and Jax"? "Clay called the other day and said that Tig's daughter had been kidnapped and they needed help so they went and I stayed home with Amy" Mark says as Cheryl and I rejoin them them at the table as our food arrives and we eat over small talk. After dinner is over we part ways as Mark helps me out of the truck and I plop down on the couch as i groan as Mark does also as I lay my lay my head in his lap as he runs his fingers through my hair he kiss my lips "I love you" Mark whispers against my lips as he places his hands on my stomach "I can't wait until the babies are born". I say as I look up into Mark's eyes "Me either ". He says as he sips his beer "Have you talk to Jax and Roman". Mark asks as I shake my head no "Good because they will be calling in a little bit". He says as my face lights up and i sit up and he pulls me into his lap as he wraps an arm around me "Thank you for taking me out tonight". I say as he kisses my neck and I moan "You know that's my weak spot". I say as i giggle and try to avoid his lips as his hands are resting on my stomach which had gotten bigger since earlier today "I don't think me sitting in this position is a good idea" I say as I wiggle my bottom trying to get comfortable "Well that doesn't help". Mark growls as he picks me up and carries me towards the stairs as I look at all the baby stuff that was sitting in the kitchen "It will be there tomorrow". Mark says as I go to protest but he sliences me with a kiss "Tomorrow". He says again as I nod my head and we head to the bedroom as he undresses me and helps me into bed as he wraps me in his arms and we settle as his cell phone rings as he answers Roman and Jax's faces pop into view "Hey Baby". Jax says as I smile "How are y'all"? "We are good we just got in from dinner about 1 hour ago"! I say as I look up at Mark "How are the babies"? Jax asks as Mark points the camera towards my stomach "They are getting big" I say as the babies are kicking "I can tell good Lord". Jax and Roman say at the same time as Mark kisses me on top of the bed as I lay my head against his chest "How are things in Ireland going"? "Good but we are probably going to have to stay a little bit longer". I pout as they both laugh "Where is my boy"? I ask as Mark pulls me closer to him and I smile "He is good he is asleep he tired to stay awake when we called you but that didn't happen". Roman says as he runs his fingers through my his hair and I can feel that throbbing begin between my legs as he looks at the camera "Somebody is missing their husband". Roman says as he licks his lips "Of course but I have him to occupy my time". I say as Mark kisses me as Jax and Roman growl I laugh as he looks at the camera "Just know she is being taken real good care of". Mark says as pulls my top down exposing my tits "Mark". I say as I hear all three guys laughing as he sucks a nipple into his mouth "We can't do this".! I say asbinreu to push Mark away but he was strong "Oh yes we can come on let's show them what they are missing". Mark says as he squeezes my tits together as he looks at the camera and winks as Roman and Jax are looking intently at me as I moan as I cup his head and bring his lips up to mine as we kiss I completely forget about the two on the phone as Mark strips me and himself and he climbs between my legs as he sucks my clit into my mouth as he slips two fingers into my wet center as I arch my back "Oh Mark". I moan as he reaches up and giggles my tits as he growls "she fucking tasts delicious". He says as he leans up and kisses me as I taste myself on his lips as he turns me on my side and shoves into my pussy as I moan and arch my back as he grabs my hips and slams into me as I push back against him as he places his hands on my stomach as the babies are kicking and moving "Oh oh oh fuck yea"! I grunt out as I can hear Jax and Roman say something to the likes of make her cum. Mark fucks me harder as he gathers my hair and gives it a slight tug as I moan "Cum for daddy". He growls as he reaches around and pinches my nipples and I cum hard as Mark grunts and shoots his seed deep in my core as he pulls away from me and I sneak off to the bathroom as I hear all of them laughing as I blush damn Mark and his charming ways. After cleaning up and putting some clean clothes back on I head back into the bedroom as Mark winks at me "Say goodbye to your other hubbies". Mark says as he holds his arm out for me and I slide into bed beside him "I love you guys". I say as I blow them kisses and we hang up the phone as I lay my head against Mark's chest "I can't believe we just did that"! I say as I blush and he laughs "I think Roman and Jax enjoyed the show". "I'm sure they did" I say as I elbow him in the ribs as he laughs "You need to feed". Mark says as I grab my throat and groan before I can stop myself I roll so that I'm on top of him and I'm kissing him as he falls back on the bed as he laughs "Easy". He says as I hiss at him and sink my fangs into his throat as I drink loving the feeling that flows through me Mark runs his hands down my back as he cups my ass as he grinds against me I somehow manage to slip out of my clothes as i sink down on top of his cock as I pull back from my drinking and I gasp for air as I rock my hips grinding on him as we kiss as Mark moves down to my neck and it's turns to feed as he sinks his fangs into me and I gasp and moan as he drinks as he pumps up into me as my walls constrict and squeeze his cock as we both cum as I scream out my release as he shoots his seed into me being a vampire was not as easy as everybody made it out to be especially a pregnant vampire! "I will be back". Mark says as he pins me against the counter and kisses me as I wrap my arms around his neck "But I wanna cuddle". I say as I rub myself against him and he growls "I gotta take care of some club business then I'm all yours". He says as he grabs and pushes me against the wall "Don't leave this house I'm warning you". Mark had become so controlling and so demanding that it was starting to get on my nerves "Mark". "Don't Mark me what I say goes" I look at him and arch my brow as he kisses me and then climbs on his harley as he winks at me and leaves as I go back into the house and I shower real quick as I grab the bag i packed my purse and keys then heads towards the SUV. I had called my kids a head of time and let them know I was coming into town and they were super excited I couldn't wait to see my baby boy Phoniex he was old enough now where he could join the MC and I was proud of him. "Get the out of the bathroom"! Kane shouts as he bangs on the door cheryl was sitting on the toilet with the 6 positive pregnancy tests in her hands but she was scared as hell to tell Kane she knew this was something he wanted so badly. When cheryl finally opens the door Kane is pacing back and forth he rushes to her, picks her up and sets her on the counter. "Well, what are you waiting for"?!?!? Kane asks as Cheryl lays all 6 positive tests out for him to see and thats when it hits him "Your pregnant"? Cheryl who was on the verge of tears at this point simply nods her head yes as Kane shouts out loud as he wraps his arms around her as he kisses her deeply "I'm going to be a daddy"! Kane says "Yes your going to be a daddy". Cheryl says as she bursts into tears and he holds her against him "I can not wait"! Kane says as he kneels between her legs and places his ear on her stomach as Cheryl runs her fingers through his hair "I love you". Cheryl says as Kane looks up at her "I love you too". He says as he picks her up and carries her towards the bedroom where he spends the rest of the evening making sweet passionate love to her both of them were ready to share the news with the rest of clubhouse.

"Mom"! Phoniex says as he pulls me into his arms "so good to finally see you"! He says as I wrap my arms around him as i looks me up and down "Boy you are the spitting image of your dad". I say as I kiss him on the cheek as him and Jordon take my luggage inside I look around the house and I could tell that Becca, Ava, and Julie Ann had decorated. "The girls have fixed this place up good". I say as he touches my stomach "Is there anymore room for them"? He asks as I laugh "No much". I say as he helps me up the stairs and shows me to my room "We are cooking tonight to you just relax and take a nap and we will wake you when dinner is ready" Phoniex says as I hug him "Thank you". I say as i quick off my shoes and I lay down on the bed as I sigh it felt good to be able to relax as Phoniex leaves closing the door behind him my cell phone beeps it's a text message from Mark "Where are you". I smile as I know that he was home and found I was gone so I reply "Somewhere you will never guess". I laugh as he replies "Amy where are you" I knew Mark was pissed but he would probably find out where I was within one day of me being gone "Figure it out". I say and then turn off my cell phone as I lay down and I'm out. Mark was in a panic trying to find out where Amy was at he knew she didn't his shit to piss him off but dammit she was about to give birth any fucking day and she just could not sir her ass still. Mark growls as he looks at the ring box that he had left to go get at the clubhouse and he smiles the woman drove him fucking crazy but he loved her. He remembered that in one of Amy's books it had a locating spell in it but he didn't need that all he needed was a lock of her hair Mark rushes up the stairs and into her bathroom but he couldn't find a single strand of hair anywhere he curses as he goes to the libiary where he tried to find her books but he can't find them in their usual spot "Smart bitch". Mark grumbles as he remembers that he had used teleapathy to locate Amy one time Mark laughs as he goes to him room and lights the candles as he sits down and focuses on Amy what she looks and smells like and he smiles that was his wife. A picture comes to him he sees her laying on a bed sound asleep he sees her stomach and the babies kicking he smiles as the picture pans around to the room that she is sleeping in and he automatically knows where she is at "Kids". He growls as he opens his eyes and he smiles he would give her a day to herself and then he would show up and surprise the hell out of her like she had done to him when she took off. I wake up refreshed and I stretch as I yawn and sit up in bed as my babies are kicking I look at the time and I groan apparently I had only slept for 2 hours but it seemed so much longer. I climb out of the bed and I grab some clean clothes and personal items to take a shower as I groan these babies could not get here fast enough. After showering I dry off and dress then brush my hair out as I walk back into the room and head downstairs "Something smells good in here". I say as Becca, Ava, and Julie Ann squeal when they hear my voice "Mom"! "What are you doing here"?! Becca asks as she hugs me as well as Ava and Julie Ann "Well you know how over bearing Mark can me so I needed just a little break". I say as I place my hand on Ava's belly and smile "They will be two very healthy babies". I say as she smiles "How are you feeling? I ask her as I walk over and hug Phoniex as he kisses me on the cheek "Good a little morning sickness but other than that pretty good". Ava says as she sits down at the table and props her feet up as she sips on some hot tea that Becca made up for her. "Mom sit down and relax let us kids take care of you". I turn around to see Legend, Legacy Damon, Dagger, and Jagger standing there as I stand up and I take each of them into my arms "I can't not believe my boys have their own club now". I say as I kiss each of them on the cheek and wipe my tears away as "I'm so proud of y'all"! I say as they all smile "Thanks mom". They say as jaffer helps me to the table and holds out a chair for me as he massages my shoulders as I groan "You have no idea how good that feels". I say as he laughs "Sounds like Mark needs to take care of you better than just in the bedroom" I gasp I can't believe my grown kid just talked like that! "Jagger Roman Reings I can't believe you just said that"! I say as the kids laugh "Well it's true"! He says as we begin to set the table and u put the ice in the cups and pour the drinks as Becca and Juile bring the food over to the table and I lick my lips the kids had made meat load, mashed potatoes, and green beans with starwberry pie for dessert "Kids this looks amazing"! I say as we all sit down and we pass around the food as I look down and my stomach as grown again as well as my tits I groan to myself as I finish eating and I look around the table I had some pretty some kids and awesome daughter in law and. I was glad I decided to come see them before the new babies arrived we stayed up late that night talking and watching movies while eating popcorn and different snack by 2 am I was exhausted I kiss the kids goodnight and I head upstairs to my room as I brush my teeth and then falll into bed as sleep is welcome that night as I cuddle with the pillows for the night my thoughts on my kids. I had showered and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and I head downstairs to check on the kids since I had slept straight through breakfast. I gasp as I see mark sitting down with the kids actually taking to them as I step into the living room "You ready to go eat". All I could do was nod my head as he stands up along with all the kids including Ava and Jordon as he wraps an arm around my waist and we head out the door. At the restaurant which was a good old fashioned bbq joint Mark and me are seated right next to each other Mark had his hand on my thigh "Next time to take off without telling me I promise you Amy you won't be able to sit for weeks"! He growls in my ear as I nod my head and we order drinks and several appetizers considering how many boys we had sitting at the table as Mark's hand is on my thigh I try to push his hand hand away but he just squeezes as j reach down and grab his crotch and rub which shocks the hell out of him and he growls loud enough where people around us stop eating and look at towards our table I smile to myself as I grab my purse "I have to use the bath room I will be back". I say as excuse myself from the table and u hesd towards the bathroom as I do my duty and then wash my hands as I'm fixing my hair I notice a ring on my finger and I about loose my shit! I hear the door open and Mark walks in "What the fuck mark"! I shout as he pushes me against the wall as his mouth covers mine as I'm struggling against him "Stop Amy"! "He says as I shove him "A binding ring you bastard"! I shout as he kisses me again picking me up and pushing me against the wall as she grinds against me and I moan but he was not getting away with this not this time I manage to somehow to untangle myself from him and I step away from him as I look at him and growl "We will talk about this at home". I say and walk out of the bathroom and sit back at the table as I smile at the kids "Let's eat then I suggest you kids spend the night at the club house your father and I have some issues to discuss". I tell the kids and they all groan as they know that when me and Mark had even a disagreement it was isually explosive. That's when Becca, Ava, and Julie Ann notice my ring and they all look at me shocked Harlow who was Ava's mom had just recently found out she was a witch and Ava was as well all regonized the ring I had on they were shocked they knew the ring I had on was pretty serious "I will explain later" I tell them as Mark joins us back at the table and I smile at him and he winks at me. Yes he was an asshole and he was a jerk at times but I loved him regardless our food comes and we all eat as I make small talk with the kids about their life are the club hours and how married life was going "Good I don't see how you have stayed married to three men for as long as you have two is almost to much"! Ava says as we laugh as Mark has a hand on my thigh I part my legs and he slides his hand between them as I sigh but trying to act natural my kids were sitting at the table and it felt so wrong I arch my brow at him as he leans down and whisper "I would never disrespect you in front of the kids". Mark says as he kisses my lips and we finish up dinner as the kids drops Mark and I off at the house and they head to spend the night at the clubhouse as I walk inside and that's when I let Mark have it "Your selfish, rude, controlling, possessive, crazy jackass"! I shout at him as i shove at his chest "What the fuck mark"! I say as I hold up my hand again and show him the ring which was glowing I try to take the ring off but it won't budge I growl as Mark is laughing and he holds up his hand showing a matching ring which is also glowing "If you will let me explain". I turn on him "Let you explain since when were you going to tell me you were a warlock"?! I shout as he is smiling he looks at me and I begin to moan as this incredible sensation flows through me as I look at Mark who is still smiling I growl at him he holds his hand out and I'm in shock as my stomach grows causing the babies the kick and punch me as I groan "You"! I say as he laughs I go to walk at towards but he holds his hand out as I begin to moan again as my pussy begins to throb "Oh"! I moan out loud as im in shock again as my boobs enlarge and I look at Mark so he was the reason my body had been doing crazy things over the last couple of months "So it was you"! I shout as I shove him and he laughs "I can't believe you"! I shout as Mark wraps an around my waist and pulls me towards him as I struggle against him "Let go of me"! I say as he laughs but the more he laughs the more it pisses me off "Stop Mark"! I say as he pulls me against me "Calm down Amy". Mark says I give him one good hard shove "Why would you put this ring on my finger without asking me first"!? I all but yell at him as the babies kick inside of me and I groan almost like they were disagreeing with me and Mark fighting "Because you would have said no". Mark says as he looks at me and smiles "you just got to have it your way"! I yell as he tires to reach for me but I smack his hands away "Just leave me alone"! I shout as I turn my back on him "We are married Mark we have to be a team". I say as I walk away and head upstairs slamming the door as I sit on the bed and cry I loved Mark I really do but he was so fucking stubborn sometimes!!! I hear the front door close and I know that Mark took off on his bike he did that to calm down and to clear his mind. I shower and shave leaving my hair long I towel dry it and then slip on a night down as I settle under the covers for the night. Mark drives up the highway as the fight that he just had with Amy is fresh in his mind. He loved that woman more than anything she was his oxygen. She had a temper on her and when she thought she was right about something she usually didn't let it go until her point was made he smiles as he thinks about the children they were fixing to have his seed his babies then a scream that sounded like Amy's Pierce's then darkness of the night as Mark gasp and turns his bike around "AMY"! He shouts as he speeds home to see what is wrong with her. I wake up having to use the bathroom after using the bathroom I double over as I let out a groan as I hear a splash and look down my water broke I cry out as I scream Mark's name knowing he would hear me. I grad a towel and clean up the mess on the floor as I make my way into the bedroom after washing up I grab the bed post and groan again as a very strong contraction causes my knees to buckle just at that moment Mark comes busting through the door as he looks at me I smile "My water broke". I say as I feel wetness between my legs again and as I look down I gasp I was bleeding Mark wraps a sheet around me and picks me up as he teleaports to Kane and Cheryl's house as he bangs on the door "Come on Kane open the door"! Mark shouts as he can hear cussing and something crash to the floor before the door swings open and Kane is pointing a gun at us. "Friends"! we both shout as Kane smiles and let's us in as he closes the door "keep those hell hounds in their changes"! I manage to get out as Kane smiles "Cheryl get down here now and bring all your surgerical and medicsl stuff" He shouts as he motions for Mark to follow him as he leads us into a room that looks somewhat like an operating room Kane opens a drawer and pulls out a white sterile sheet and lays in on the table as Mark places Amy on the table as he leans down and kisses her as Cheryl comes running through the doors as she sees Amy who is weak and pale pouring blood she quickly throws on a pair of gloves as she does a quick exam "Her placenta had detached from the uterine wall I need to prep her for an emengercy c Section stat and I suggest s hysterectomy for her Amy it's the only way to save her".Mark looks at amy and then looks at Cheryl and Kane "Do what you got to do to save amy and make sure the babies are safe"! mark says as Cheryl springs into action as she preps Amy for a c Section Kane had already called Harlow and Bailey and they would be here shorly to help with the babies when they were born. "Amy, Amy"? I look up and smiles I cup Mark's face "I love you" I whisper "Please stay by my side". I say as Kane pushes a chair up to Mark and geatures for him to sit down as he kisses me on the lips "Jax and Roman". I say as Mark pulls out to phone but it goes straight to voice mail he knows that they would be pissed about missing the birth of the babies but there was nothing they could do. "It's ok they will understand" I say as Mark kisses my lips as Cheryl holds scapel in her hand as she begins to make an incision along Amy's binkini line as Cheryl cuts they gasp as blood comes pouring as right as Harlow and Bailey arrive "Fuck she is hemorrhaging" Both Harlow and Bailey say at the same time as they spring into action as mark sits there shocked he could possibly loose Amy because of his selfish desire to havd more kids. Mark wipes the tear away as Kane grasp his shoulder "She is going to be on, Mark she is good hands". Kane says as Mark nods as Harlow and bailey get all the blood cleaned up and then help deliver the babies as Cheryl is shocked "It's a girl"!? she says as Mark is over come with emotions Harlow cleans the little girl up and suctions out her nose and mouth as she wraps her in a blanket as she gives the baby to Uncle Kane while she preps to help Cheryl again as the 2nd one who is a boy is screaming his lugs as out as Kane says "Yep he is Mark's kid". As they all laugh as I look at my two babies and I cry "They are perfect"! I say as Cheryl pulls the 3rd baby out another boy who is also screaming his lungs out as he gets cleaned up as Cheryl stitched Amy back up after making sure all of her female parts were out. They had all agreedd that their would be no more children it was far to dangerous. Mark smiles but begins to panic as he notices her eyes fluttering closed she needed blood and fast Mark bites into his wrist as he offers it to her and she takes it drinking greedily as her color comes back but Mark quickly pulls away and Harlow steps up "I will help since Adam is not here" She says as Mark nods his head and she offers her wrist to Amy who at first refused we were not supposed to take blood from somebody other than our mates "Please Amy drink you need the blood". Mark says as I nod my head and I drink as I lay back on the table as I moan and sigh the feeling of another females blood plus mine running through me was intoxicating Mark smiles as he looks at cheryl who is already finished stitching her up. "Give her six weeks before you assume sexual activity even though she is a vampire she lost an extreme amount of blood hince the reason we had to give her a hysterectomy and she must feed from your wrist only". Cheryl says as Mark nods her head and as he is holding is baby girl in his arms as Harlow and Bailey help her sit up as she craddles the two boys in her arms "They are perfect Mark"! I say as I wipe the tears away knowing these were the last babies I would ever be able to hold "What are there names"? Cheryl, Harlow, and Bailey ask at the same time as I look at Mark I really had not even thought about names with so much going on. but that's when Mark speaks up "Lilith Regina Calaway, Lucian Nathianel Roman Calaway, and Lucas Kane Jackson Calaway". I look at Mark and I smile "Cheryl came up with the names several weeks ago I just didn't tell you". I shake my head as I laugh "mommy loves you". I say as I kiss both my boys on the head as Harlow and Bailey take the boys and Mark hands me Lilith who has her eyes open and she is looking at me and smiles "Hey my beautiful girl". I say as she is looking around "Mark I don't want Amy on her feet for the first couple of hours do you think you can transport everybody home Kane and I and the rest of the club will be around to check on her and make sure she is ok". Cheryl says as Mark nods her head "I'm the biggest warlock this side of California". Mark says as before I know it Mark is helping me wash up and gets the kids settled in the cribs that we had set up in the room so I wouldn't have to go far when they wake up in the middle of the night. He helps me into clean night clothes as he helps me into bed "Thank you". I say as we kiss and I lay my head against his chest as I watch the babies sleeping "This is perfect" I say as Mark runs his fingers through my hair which is actually relaxing me "You get some rest I will help in every way I can". Mark says as before I know it I'm sound asleep even though Jax and Roman were not here I knew they would super excited to see the babies but little did we know that everybody's life's were about to thrown into a whirl wind of chaos because one person who I thought was dead to me long ago wanted nothing more than to ruin everything I had and that included my friends and most importantly my family.


	12. chapter 12

"More Mark". I moan as he growls and pulls his wrist away it seemed like I could not get enough blood "I'm still hungry". I groan as my stomach is in knots as Mark tried to calm me down lucky for him adam and Harlow had just showed up for a visit it had been 1 week since the babies had been born an raised and they were already learning so much. "Looks like these two just saved the day". Mark says as Adam and harlow walk through the door along with all the kids plus a pregnant Ava who was just starting to show "Kids" "Dad we have seen y'all do all kids of stuff at the MC party yall threw for us so believe me when I say y'all sharing blood from the wrist ain't going to kill us". Phoniex says as I laugh and I hug each of the kids "Can I hold her"? Becca asks as I nod my head she claps her hands and makes a b line for Lilith's crib as she picks her up Lilith opens her eyes and smiles as she reaches out and touches Becca's face I was shocked but with vampire kids you never knew. Each of my boys take turns feeding after Phoniex steps back I was finally satified as I lick my lips but something tasted different I arch my brow as Mark laughs "Cheryl had been giving is iron supplements to take to help you heal since you lost so much blood". Mark says as I roll my eyes "Leave it to Cheryl to make sure I have my vitimins" I say as we laugh and I go to get up by Harlow eases me back down "Relax we are here to help". I sit back as Adam fluffs my pillows and I lean back as I cross my arms and growl as Adam kisses me on the cheek as Mark slides into bed beside me and wraps an arm around me as I lean against him as Becca who is blushing beings Lilith to me while Legend and Legacy are holding Lucian and Lucas and they talking to them this made my heart full "I think she is hungry" Becca says as I cover myself and I place Lilith at my breast as she begins to drink greedily as Mark watches "Beautiful". He says as everybody reacts by saing "awwww" I groan as Lilith finishes nursing and then it's the twins turn to nurse as Harlow helps me with getting both of them postioned right and they both begin to suck away "So any news on Jax and Roman"? I ask as Mark nods his head "They are actually fixing to face time the group". Mark says as Becca hands him his phone and connects the call as Jax and Roman's faces pop up onto the screen "Hey baby girl". Jax says as he winks at me as Roman waves "we miss you more than you will ever know". Roman says I smile "I miss y'all two I hate y'all missed the birth of the kids". I say as Jax sighs "We are too baby girl how are they and ykuyou doing mom"? Roman asks as Mark pans the phone around showing off Lilith who is being held by Adam and then pans towards me with both boys on my breasts nursing "Those boys eat good". Jax says as I nod my head but they are finished as Mark takes one and I the other and we burp them as they both belch and we all laugh "When will y'all be home"? I ask as they look at each other and then at me "Not for while we did find Tig's daughter but something else came up". Jax says as I hang my head and nod "I understand"! I tell them as they do their best to try and cheer me up "But hey look on the bright side the babies are finially here"! Roman says as I look up with tears in my eyes "Everything will be ok baby". Jax says as I feel the tears being to pool on my eyes "I love y'all". is all I can manage to get out before the connection is lost and I hand the baby to Julie Ann as I lean against Mark "Can y'all come back later I need to rest" I say as they all no their heads and hug me goodbye as they place the napping babies in their cribs and I break down as Mark rubs my back and talks in smooth tones to me "They will be back before you know it". Mark says as I look up at him and kiss him deeply as he craddles me in his arms this sucked this truly sucked! "It's ok I'm will be here for you baby girl". Mark says as he kisses me on top of my head "But you have club business and stuff to do". I say as I run my fingers along his chest "But you are also important that's why we have other club members and bitches so y'all can do your girl thing". I laugh as I punch him in the arm "Come on let's get some rest before the babies wake up". mark says as he flips off the night and we settle down for the night vampure babies ate twice as much as regular babies did so I had pumped plenty of extra and stored them in a mini fridge that Mark had set up in the room of course me being a witch meant I don't need a mircowave or bottle warmer i fall asleep curled up next to Mark as he wraps his arms around me touching my stomach where my babies use to be but there would be not more babies for me and that was bittersweet but after the last three almost killed me I was ok with just being a wife and future grandma at this point. That next morning I'm awakened by the sounds of Mark talking as I open my eyes he has all three babies watching him as he dances and talks to them as I stay quiet for a little bit and just watch as the kids who even though they were just born were already a couple of months old they were laughing as Mark makes funny noises at them and then Lilith spots me and she squeals as she points at me and I know I'm caught. "How long have you been awake"? He asks with his hands on his hips as he looks at me and i blush "Oh since you started dancing". I say as I shrug my shoulders and he grabs me up as he kisses me and pulls me against him as the babies are smiling and cooing "They have already been fed twice, burped, had their clothes and diapers changed and cleaned up". Mark says as he nuzzles my neck and I moan "Just two more weeks babe". "Mark growls as he nubbles my neck "Well those two weeks better fly by I need you". He says as he picks up the twins and I grab Lilith as Mark and I head downstairs to eat breakfast we set each of them in their playpens with toys and we head into the kitchen where I start a pot of coffee as Mark gets started on the eggs and bacon I didn't realise how hungry I was until I caught a whiff of the food cooking I pour both of us each a cup of coffee today was my six week check up and I could not believe it had been that long already I was nervous I knew Mark was wanting sex and bad but I wasn't sure if I was ready "Will you watch the kids while I go shower"? Mark turns towards me and wraps his arm around my waist as he cups my ass "Yes what time is Cheryl suppose to be here"? Mark asks as he sips his coffee "In about an hour". "Good" He says as he pulls me down towards him and kisses me as I moan as he pulls me into his lap as he reaches down between my legs but I pull away "Amy". Mark says as I stand up and back away "What's wrong? He asks as he reached for me but I grab my coffee cup and head towards the stairs I wanted Mark in the worst way but I wasn't sure how much body would handle his roughness I sigh as I step into the shower and begin by washing my hair and then shaving and then washing my body as I let the hot water slide over my tired body. As the water is turning cool I turn it off and step out of the shower as I dry off and then towel dry my hair as I lotion my body then stand and look at myself in the mirror "Damn Amy do you think your tits are big enough". I say as I cup them in my hands and I laugh no wonder Mark was ready to fuck I think to myself as I dress and then sit down in the rocking chair and prop my feet up as before I know it I accidently fell asleep the next thing I remember is Mark waking me and Cheryl standing next to him "Are to ready"? I nod my head "the kids" I ask as Mark smiles "napping" he helps me up as cheryl, Mark, and I make our way towards the bedroom where I slip off my bottom and i lay back on the bed as cheryl drapes a sheet over my lower half as she checks out my c section scar "Looks good, looks real good". She says as she slips on a pair of gloves "Relax I'm going to do a pelvic exam now". Cheryl says as I take a deep breath as she does a quick exam and pushes on my stomach as I tense but was other wise ok as Mark was pacing the room was driving me crazy I look at Cheryl and mouth "Let's fuck with him" She smiles as she nods her head "Oh no". "What is it"?! Mark asks as he stops pacing and all but is red in the face "Looks like you will have to wait another 3 weeks before y'all can have sex". The look on Mark's face was priceless his mouth all but falls for the floor as he looks at me and then from me to Cheryl as I'm trying not to laugh Cheryl helps me sit up as I slip on my bottoms and stand up as Cheryl hugs me and I thank her as she packs up her stuff as and then we both bust laughing as Mark crosses his arms over his chest as he arches his brow at me "Just kidding"! Cheryl says as she laughs "She is cleared just take it easy on her". Cheryl says as he relaxes and then looks at me and I blush "You stay right here I will be right back" Mark says as he pulls his cell out of his pocket as he follows Cheryl out the door and downstairs "Hello". "Hey man I got a favor to ask to"? mark says as Kane beings to laugh "Let me guess Amy had been cleared"? Kane says as he leans back in his chair "Hell yeah! and I want that pussy!" Mark all but growls. Kane bursts out laughing "I tell you what". Kane says as he takes a sip of his beer "I will watch Lilith but the two HELLIONS gotta go somewhere else"! Kane says as it's mark's turn to laugh as he turns towards Cheryl as she rolls her eyes "We can handle the boys trust me". Cheryl says as Mark hugs her "Thanks guys". "No problem". They both say as him and Kane hang up and he heads upstairs to get the kids stuff ready but Amy had already packed up their things and had the kids dresses as they were still sleeping in their cribs as Mark smiles he knew Amy was just as ready as he was he he picks up the two boys as Cheryl picks up Lilith as he kisses them on the dead "Daddy loves y'all". The kids were 6 months old at this point so they were just starting to crawl and get into things Mark sets all their belongings and then steps into the circle with Cheryl and teleaports them to Kane's house as he helps Cheryl get the play pens and puts the milk on the fridge as he hugs Kane and then Cheryl "Thanks you guys". "No problem man we are going to have our own kids soon and we need all the practice we can get". "We more to like you". Cheryl says as all three of them laugh as Mark kisses the kids "Behave". He says as he teleaports back to his house as he picks up the iPad and connects with Jax and Roman "Is our girl ready yet"? Jax asks as he smiles "I just now got back home how is brandon". He is good he is becoming the perfect warlock "Roman says as he looks at Mark "We miss Amy". Jax says as Mark growls he apporaches the room and be can hear Amy's heavy breathing coming from the room and he automatically knows what she is doing he opens the door and Amy is laying sprawled out on the bed completely naked and she is rubbing her clit "Fucking beautiful". Jax and Roman say at the same time as Amy lifts her head up "I need you". She moans out as Mark sets the ipad up and he strips off his clothing as he is already as hard as a rock "My perfect wife". Mark growls out as he sees her pussy already glistening from excitement I look at Mark and smile as I look over his shoulder and I wave at Jax and Roman whos faces are on the iPad. Mark crawls between my legs as he spreads me open and he begins to eat me out as I moan arching my back as he sucks on my clit "Mark"! I moan as he he growls as he slips two fingers inside of me as I arch my back pressing my pussy into his face as he places a hand on my pelvic region "Easy we have the whole week together". Mark says as he moves his fingers in and out of me as I moan as I look at the iPad and see Jax and Roman watching I wink at them as Mark reaches up and giggles my breasts "Fuck your body is awesome". I laugh as he pulls his mouth away from me and he slides up my body as his hard cock probes at my entrance "I can't wait to feel that we pussy hug and squeeze my cock". Mark growls as he parts my legs and begins to push inside of me as I gasp six weeks without and I forget how big he was Mark leans down and kisses me as his cock pushes in and out of my pussy I wrap my arms and legs around his as he slams into me causing my pussy to gush. "Fuck yea"! Mark hisses as he rolls so that I'm on top as he places his hands on my hips and I begin to ride him as I arch my back thowing my head back as Mark rubs my clit "Oh". I moan out loud as Mark pinches my nipples as I reach back and tickle his nut sack I feel him expand insid of me as we move together. "Yes ride that dick". Jax and Roman growl as i lean down and we kisses as he reaches down and cups my ass as he bends his knees and begins to pound my pussy "oh oh oh fuck yes". i moan as I feel my fangs descend I was finally able to feed the normal way I sink my fangs into his flesh as he does the same as we both explode into a Earth shattering orgasm that leaves me weak and breathless. As Mark still inside of me shoots his seed deep into me as I lay my head on his chest as he kisses my forehad "and to think we have the rest of this week together". Mark says as Jax and Roman hoot and whistle as Mark and I both laugh "Enjoy the show"? I ask as they both agree and say "Hell yea" l moan in my sleep as I feel this amazing sensation flowing through me I arch my back as my hands are gripping the sheets I open my eyes and Mark is already balls deep inside of me "Morning". He says as I smile and moan as he pushes deeper into me as I rub myself against him "That feel good"? He asks as I nod my head and I run my nails down his back as my tips are digging into my flesh this time his thrusts were slower, which was driving me crazy I sigh as he sucks a nipple into his mouth as I arch my back pushing more of my tit into his mouth "Fuck". i groan as I cling to him as he reaches down and rubs my clit as I can feel my body straining towards the sweet release "More". I say as Mark flips me so that I'm on all fours as he slaps me on the ass. "Look at that beautiful pussy". Mark growls as a runs two fingers down my wet folds causing a shiver to race up spine. Mark rubs his dick against my pussy folds as I push back against him wanting to feel him "Fuck yea bring that ass back". He growls as he shoves inside of me as I gasp and I grasp the sheets as he begins to pound my pussy as my moaning gets lounder "Mark oh yeah, fuck yea"! I moan as I push back against him as he leans down over me pressing his body against mine as he kisses his way down my back licking, sucking, and nipping at my flesh with his fangs as I reach down and massage his balls while he fucks me "God you feel amazing". I groan as I can feel my release cumming "I held out for six fucking weeks". He grunts as he thrusts into me as I grab the headborard and I hang on as Mark reaches up and gathers my hair at the nape of my neck as he gives it a slight tug "Love how that pussy hugs my cock". He growls as I look back at him and I let go screaming out my release as we both tumble onto the bed as he wraps me in his arms as his fangs graze my neck "I can't get enough of you". He growls as I feel his hardness pressing against my flesh again and I moan as I lean back against him yearning for his touch as he reaches around and squeezes my tits as one hand slips down between my legs "So fucking incredible". He says he turns my face towards me as we kiss as he lays me under him again as I bring my knees up as he settles between my legs as I wrap my arms around his neck as I rub myself against him as my fangs desend and I look up at him as he bites his lips and we exchange a passionate bloody kiss as I can feel that tingling sensation spread throughout my body as he slides into me as I gasp "I have missed this". I say as he smiles "As have I my love". He says as he pumps into me as the sounds of his cock slamming into my pussy I bring his neck down towards mine as I sink my fangs into his flesh as I feel his cock swell inside of me as he runs his hands down my sides as his finger tips are digging into my flesh "Fucking delicious". I growl as Mark contiues to drill my pussy as my orgasm hits I scream out my release as Mark does he the same spilling his seed inside of me as he falls on top of me as we are bitbith breathing hard "That was awesome". I gasp as Mark cleans me up with a wash cloth as he looks down over me "I love yoyou more than you will ever know". I can feel the tears building in my eyes as he runs his fingers down my cheek "I love you". I say back as he climbs into the bed with me as and wraps his arms around me as we settle down together I was ready to see Jax, Roman, and Brandon. I stand in the gravel driveway of the clubhouse wringing my hands Jax, Roman, and Brandon were due to arrive at any moment and I couldn't wait I hear the roar of the cams and I see a group of hogs coming down the long stretch of the road and my heart leaps into my chest the youngest set of kids were standing right by me clinging to me as Lilith looks up at me "Mom who is coming"? She asks as I smile and I lift her up into my arms as I kiss her on the cheek "Your uncle Jax and Roman and your older brother Brandon". I say as Lilith pokes out her bottom lip "But what if he doesn't like me". "Oh Lilith they will love all three of you" I say as she nods her head and smiles as she wiggles to get out of my arms as the bikes apporaches as a huge smile spreads across my face as Jax pulls up beside Roman and Brandon who has beaming at me as I launch myself into Jax's arms as I wrap myself around him as he spins me around and I'm crying "Oh my God I have missed you"! I say as our lips meet in a passionate kiss as the kids are giggling "Oh not as much as I have missed you". I say as I turn and Roman is standing there looking like a Greek fucking God as he opens his arms as Jax releases me and I walk up to him as he looks down at me and smiles as he wraps me in his arms "it feels good to be home". He grumbles as he leans down and kisses me as I can feel something poking me "Roman". I gasp as he laughs "That's for later". He says as he looks up and sees the kids who are talking with Brandon "I'm your big brother and I promise I'm going to teach you everything me and your old siblings had to learn when we were your age" Brandon says as the kids look excited "Kids come here". I say as they come running over to me and they look up at Jax and Roman in awe "This is Uncle Jax and uncle Roman". I say as they smile "Your the uncle's that Becca and Julie Ann talk about". "And what is it they talk about". Jax asks as he crosses his arms over his chest and the kids laugh "That you are very protective and are fun to hang out with". Lucian says as I laugh and I squat down and I look at all three of the kids "They will love you just like your dad does". I say as the kids look up at Jax and Roman as Brandon is rough housing with Lucas who is laughing and keeping up with Brandon Lucian and Lilith hug me as they head off to play with brandon who just shrugs his shoulders and smiles as him and the kids take off as Jax comes up behind me "I gotta have you". Jax says as I giggle "So impatient"! I say as Roman leans down and his mouth covers mine "But we missed you" Roman says as Mark apporaches "We will be having a family bbq at the clubhouse in a couple of days to celebrate Jax, roman, and Brandon returning but right now the kids are with Brandon and he is with the older kids right now". I groan as Jax picks me up and he carries me into the clubhouse and towards the back as Jax sets me on my feet as he strips me out of my clothing "The kid". I say as he kisses me causing me to gasp "Are fine the older kids have them". Jax says as he pulls me against him as he cups my ass "Get on the bed now". He growls as I giggle and flop down on the bed as I run my hands over my body as I look up at him and wink "Did you miss me"? I ask as Jax and Roman both strip off their clothing both of them hard as they climb onto the bed licking and sucking every part of my body as Mark watches with a smile on his face Jax settles between my legs as he rubs his cock against my inner folds causing me to moan as Roman places his cock at my mouth I open for him as he slides his hard cock into my mouth as I begin to suck him as Jax pushes into me as I wrap legs around his waist as I use my hands to stroke Roman while I suck him at the same time "I miss that beautiful mouth" Roman growls as he runs his fingers through my hair as his hand travels to my breasts as he pinches my nipple between his fingers causing me to arch my back as Jax kisses my mouth while he fucks me hard and fast "Fuck yea"! I growl out as him and Roman switch places except Jax let's Roman have me all to himself as Roman slides into my warm wet cunt I groan as I wrap my arms around his neck "I missed you". I whisper as we kiss as I run my hands down his back "I missed you more". He says as he drills my pussy "Missed this pussy". He growls as I run my tongue over the vein in his neck "Not yet" He groans as I pout and he laughs as he rolls so that I'm on top "You missed both of us drilling into you didn't you". I smile as I nod my head and he kisses me "That's my bitch" He growls as he pushes into my pussy as Jax climbs behind me as he rubs something warm on my puckered butthole and I gasp as he begins to push inside "Relax". He says as him and Jax find a rythum that fits them as they begin to pump into me as Roman and me kiss as he cups the back of my head as Jax licks and sucks on the back of my neck causing shivers to race up my spine as I was riding on this pleasure plane that had my pussy creaming "Fuck! look at those juicies flowing god damn Amy". Ran growls as he pumps hard into me which causes Jax to pick up his pace also as Mark approaches the bed as he is stroking his cock "Gotta have that mouth". He says as I take him into my mouth as he cups my face as I look up at him while sucking him as he plays with my tits "Suck that dick good bitch". Mark growls as I cup his balls in my hands massing them while I suck him he groans as his legs begin to shake as I feel Jax and Roman grow inside of me as scream out my pleasure as all three of them explode inside of me Mark in my mouth, Jax in my ass and Roman inside of my cunt I was more than satified I was complete now that all three of my husband's were back I was complete. After our little afternoon romp we join all the kids at the clubhouse for dinner which I had was impressed I had taught Becca and Julie Ann well they had cooked everything with the help from Ava who was now sporting a perfectly round pregnancy belly. "Something smells delicious in here". I say as I enter the kitchen and hug all three of them with Lilith on my hip "Mommy says she taught y'all well". Lilith says as I blush as the girls laugh "You are right Lilith she did teach us well". I smile as I set Lilith on her feet and she grabs a chair and pulls it to the counter so she can watch what we are doing "Do you need help with anything". I think we have everything just about ready" Julie Ann says as she turns around but bumps into the counter as the platter she is holding tumbles out of her hands we all scramble but Lilith shocks us all by stopping the platter in mid air and moving it back to the counter as all the foods is put safely back onto the platter as she looks at us and smiles "I can do tricks too". She says as I hug her as her sisters congradulate her on her speical gift "Now you can teach us a thing or two". Becca says as we set up tables and set out dinner wear as the men come into the house grumbling about how hungry they are. "Is that food ready yet"? Legend asks as Ava rolls her eyes "Naw we just spent hours in the kitchen doing nothing"! She smarts off as Legned and Legacy give her that look that I was all to familiar with Mark and Roman had given me that look Amy times and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ava she would be paying for it later but not in a bad way. "Watch that mouth". Legacy says as he winks at Ava and she blushes as she looks around and I offer her a smile that simply says "Trust me I know" "What's for dinner"? Jax asks as he wraps his arms around me and I sigh "Looks like Mac and cheese, meat loaf, and mashed potatoes with gravy and Strawberry pie for dessert". I say as Jax kisses my neck "I need your essesance" Jax growls as I feel his fangs graze my neck "Not now". I says as he takes my hand in his when he notices the ring Mark gave me "What the fuck is this"?! He growls as he spins me around to face him as everybody is looking at him "Mark gave it to me" I say as Jax's face was red and I could see the anger on his face as I look at Mark who is on his way over "That's a fucking binding ring"! Jax and Roman shout as they look at Mark "What the fuck mark"! Roman growls as the kids are slient I look at Becca and Julie Ann "Take the kids out for a little bit". They both nod their heads as Mark wraps an arm around my waist "Before y'all jump to conclusions let me explain". Mark says as he pulls me closer to him and he holds up my hand "This is a binding ring but we all know what's a head of us". "Of course we do but you have a matching ring and we don't"! Jax shots as Roman folds his arms over his chest as Mark pulls out two olther men's rings that match his "I have two for y'all it's so we all know where Amy is at in case something happens". mark says as he hands one to Jax and one to Roman as they put the rings on I feel an engery surge rush through my body as I gasp and I go limp in his arms. "Is that suppose to happen"? Jax and Roman ask as Mark smiles "Yes it's means she is now connected compeletly to all of us if she gets hurt or is in danger in any way the ring will let is know". Mark says as he carries Amy over to the bed "Now when she wakes up she will get hungry for more than just blood". Jax and Roman both arch their brows at Mark and he laughs "Well this ring"? He says as he holds up Amy's hand "Is also a mating ring so she will be hungry for blood and sex". Mark says as both Roman and Jax can feel their cocks growing hard at the mention of blood and sex "Oh boy". Jax says as he smiles and Roman growls "How long does it take for her to wake up". "Should be a couple of hours". Mark says as they go and check on the kids and eat dinner with them letting them know Amy was ok she was just tired after dinner they help the kids clean up, bathe the younger ones and get them into bed as they tuck them in and kiss them goo night as Becca hugs her dad "Mom is awake" She says as himself, Jax, and Roman make their way to the other part of the house that was separate from the main part of the house to give them more privacy. They enter the room to find Amy's hair damp so she had taken a shower she smiles as she lets the sheet fall down exposing her big tits to them as she motions for them to come to her Jax kisses her and she gets up on her knees as she wraps her arms around his neck "Im hungry". She says as she reaches down and cups him through his pants "But for something else besides sex". She growls as she looks down and the ring is glowing a bright pink "Fuck me and suck me...now"! She growls in a voice that didn't seem to be her own as she pulls Jax down as she unbuckles his pants and shoves them down as she pulls him by the cock to her pussy as she spreads her perfect self out for them "Oh jax"! Amy moans as Jax slides into her pussy "more more more fuck me" Amy growls as her nails are digging into his skin as she pulls his lips down towards her as she grips the back of his neck as she slams her hips against his "Fuck Amy". Jax growls as his fangs desend this was not the Amy he knew but whatever this change was in her he loved it! "Harder Jax, fucking break me" Amy says as she rolls so that she is on top he goes to touch her but she pins his hands over his head as she lowers her pussy down onto his face "Eat my pussy" She says as she grinds down onto his mouth as Jax uses his tongue and fingers to please his wife "I need more". Mark and Roman were in shock! They had never seen Amy act like this but they were definitely loving it also "Amy be easy on him". Roman says as Amy turns her head around and she climbs off of Jax who was a little disappointed but had a huge smile on his face as he winks at Roman and Jax. Amy shoves Roman against the wall as unbuckles his pants and slides them down "You want your dick sucked"? Roman arches a brow as he looks down at Amy "Well"? He nods his head yes as she grips him in her hands as she places her lips on his dick as she slowly begins to take all of his length into her mouth "Amy". She doesn't do anything but continue to suck him as she tickles his balls as he runs his fingers through her hair "Your so fucking bad". Roman growls as Amy looks up at him "You missed me didn't you". She says as she licks up and down the sides of hair cock "Yes". Roman says as Amy cups his balls in her hands as Amy kisses her way up his body as she wraps her arms around his neck as she holds on to his dick "I want you to bend me over the bed and fuck me as hard as you can". She whispers in his ear Roman grabs her up by the waist and moves her to the bed and shoves her facedown as Amy laughs as she wiggles her ass for him "Come on Roman you know you want to". Amy teases him as he shoves inside of her without hestiation and she moves back against him "Oh fuck". She moans as Roman holds her hips as he pounds into her "Fuck, Amy your going to drive me crazy"! Roman grunts out as Amy squeezes her pussy muscles around his cock making it harder and harder for him to hold his nut in. Amy just laughs as Roman pulls out of her and she hisses at me "Easy". He laughs as she bares her fangs at him "You need to feed" Mark says as he walks up to Amy and kisses her "your scent is driving me crazy". Amy says as Mark looks down at her and smiles "you so turned on and I fucking love it". Mark says as he kisses his way down her neck and then stops at the base of her throat "Mark". Amy is begging at this point he offers his neck to her as she bites down on his neck as he slides his hard cock into her warm, snug pussy as he is pumping in and out he can feel Amy responding as his blood circulates through her she pulls away gasping for air as she smiles at him as he holds her up while fucking her jax and Roman off their blood to her also as she sucks and drinks from them as her pussy explodes around Mark's cock as she clings to him as her body is quivering "More". She moans as Amy's body grows the inner vamp in her finally coming out as she kisses Jax and then Roman "I love y'all". She says as they nod their heads "Then show us". Jax says as she is lowered to her knees and she takes Jax into her mouth as he leans his head back as he grips her air "Fucking amazing"! Jax says as Mark lays under her settling her down on his cock as Roman slides into her ass as she continues to suck Jax "All three of your husband's are here at your service". Mark says as him and Roman begin to move in perfect rythum together as Jax runs his knuckles down her cheek as he wraps his hand around her throat but doesn't squeeze as uses her tongue and swirls it around the tip of his cock "Fuck yea"! Jax grunts out as Mark reaches up and plays with her tits as ran rubs her clit "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck"! Amy screams out as she can feel her whole body tense up as all three men are pumping into her "I'm ready I'm so ready". Amy whimpers out as she explodes followed by Jax, Mark and the Roman all three releasing their essence into her as she goes limp against Mark who kisses her on the cheek "We love you Amy". He says as she looks down and the ring and it was glowing teal which meant happy, satified Amy smiles as she backs out as Mark picks her up and carries her over to the bed where he cleans her up and let's her sleep he knew once she woke up against she would be hungry again and he honestly could not wait!!!!

"Again, mommy again". Lilith says as I was tossing her up and catching her but then Lucian and Lucas always wanted to join in I sit down as I catch my breath as the kids tackle me and I laugh but I groan as one of the kids accidently knocks me in the nose "Sorry". Lucian says but it was not a big deal "It's ok mommy is fine" I say as Lucian and Lucas kiss me on both my cheeks as I smile "Mommy can we go see daddy"? Lucas asks as I look at my watch I knew Mark, Jax, and Roman had a church meeting and they perferd me and the kids to wait at home but I couldn't deny the kids seeing their dad "sure let's go inside and grab some quick lunch then we will go see daddy". I say as we all head inside and make up a quick lunch of sandwiches and chips as I change my clothes and we eat lunch I also had to go check on Cheryl today who was currently on bed rest per Kane's orders because of her advanced pregnancy he wouldn't even let her work at the clinic so things were a bit slow at the moment but I I understood where he was coming from. We load into the suv and I make my way towards the clubhouse but of course I texted Mark to let him know we were headed that way the kids were growing up fast they were almost 2 now and I was sad that they were growing up but i loved them regardless "mommy why is daddy always at the clubhouse". "mommy why do Jax and Roman live with is". "mommy why is daddy always performing the Heimlich manunver on you"? All three kids are asking at the same time as I laugh "One question at a time love" I say as we pull up into the parking lot of the clubhouse as I unbuckle the kids from their car seats as I carry Lilith considering she was Mark's only daughter made her just a tad bit spoiled but all the guys spoiled her including Kane! I smile as we go inside the clubhouse and we are greeted by several prospects but it wasn't all their fault I had a hand in that spoiling as well. The club whores were still around for the prospects and when the out of town clubs came into town but most of the guys were settled down now. "Where is Mark at". I ask the guys point towards the back which kind of surprised me but I make my way back but tell the kids to stay with Runner until I get back they nod their heads as runner takes them to the playground that the guys had built for the kids I smile as I can hear voices since I was an old lady I didn't bother knocking I just walk right in. The smell of weed and cheap perfume fills the air as I watch one of the club whores grinding herself on Mark who has smiling as she moves to Jax and then Roman but I knew this bitches game she thought that if any of the three mc leaders showed an interest in her that she could use her womanly ways to get what she wanted I hated to break it to her there was only one woman my three hishabds wanted. I smile as I uncross my arms and I clear my throat as all four turn to look at as the whore has her tits in Roman's face "Amy". Mark says as he grabs himself and I wink at him "The kids wanted to see you mark so they are waiting in the front room". I tell them as all three of them jump out of their chairs knocking the cheap blonde aside as they follow me out the bedroom door and towards the front where the kids are giving Runner a run for his money so to speak I laugh "Kids". I say as they all three turn and shout "daddy"! As they make a b line for Mark who kneels down and has his arms opened for them as they rush into his arms"We missed to daddy". Lucian says as he throws his arms around mark's neck "Daddy was just gone for a couple of hours". "We know but we love you Daddy". I smile as I lean against the bar with arms across my chest as Mark rolls around with the kids on the floor as Jax and Roman helps me tickle the kids Lilith giggles as Roman picks her up and acts like he is going to body slam her but he hugs her and tickles her as she tires to wiggle out of his grasp "Stop uncle Roman"! She says as he kisses her on the cheek and sets her down "What are you and the kids going to do today". "Oh I don't know thinking of taking them up to the cabin for a couple of days because of the pool" I say as I notice that Mark, Jax and Roman are looking at me as I shrug my shoulders "What"?! I ask as they all three laugh "Well when were you going to tell us"? Mark asks as I roll my eyes "I was going to mention it to you today when you go home mr. impatient"! I say as he growls at me "Daddy why do you make that noise at mommy"? Lilith says as she had her hands on her hips Mark looks shocked at her question as I'm trying to hold my laugh in "Because your mom drives me crazy sometimes"! mark as as I gasp "I drive you crazy"? I ask as him, Jax, and Roman all bust out laughing "Well mommy sometimes tells us that she wishes y'all wouldn't be so rough with her". Lucas says as I gasp and blush he must have overheard Cheryl and I talking "When did she say this"? Jax asks as he looks at me and winks "Yesterday when Aunt Cheryl and Aunt Harlow come over to visit she said that she fills like daddy is going to break her in half" Lucas and Lilith say at the same time as Mark, Jax, and Roman smile at me as Mark picks up Lilith and kisses her on the cheek "Well mommy probably didn't want you to repeat that" Mark says as Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas look at me "Sorry mommy". They all three say at the same time as I nod my head "It's ok just next time don't be listening in on my adult conversation". I say as they all three lower their heads and "Babies it's ok, I know you didn't mean anything by it come on the bags are in the car and the pool is calling our names Aunt Scarlett and Uncle Baron will be there". I say as all three of their faces light up as well as Roman's, Roman had become like a big brother to Scarlett and taken her under his wing much like Kane did me. "Hey aren't there other cabins up there on the property". Roman asks as I nod my head he smiles "Perfect". He says as I arch my brow at him "Well the older kids were wanting to spend the weekend with us". I smile as I send a group text to everybody meet at the clubhouse that it's important when everybody says ok I make a grogery list so that everyone knows and can pick out what they want to help get as the kids are jumping up and down with excitement as they wait for everybody to arrive which I had told them in the text to pack a bag or two and head up to the clubhouse so I could tell them what I and the hubbies have decided to do.

"Ok Amy why did you call us all here". A big pregnant cheryl asks me as she has her feet propped up on Kane's lap who is fanning her because we all know how it is to be pregnant during the summer. "Well as you all know the MC family vacation is coming up". "MC family vacation? I have never heard of". I slap my hand over Mark's mouth and look at him as he growls "Well it just started this year so get over it". I say as everybody laughs "So my mom's cabin has several cabins that are smaller than the main house on the property. I was wondering since everything is pretty quiet and the clinic is closed for right now because of somebody being pregnant" I say as I look at Cheryl and she just laughs "I figured we could take a week and just relax the kids and everybody"? I say as everybody talks amount themselves as I push the sheets of paper forward "These are somethings that we need I figured everybody could pitch in and buy a couple of things each" I say as each couple decides on what they are going to buy as i look at Jax who has this devilish look on his face that does weird things to my body I shake my thoughts clear as Roman wraps his arms around my waist as Lucian, Lilith, and Lucas are talking about everything they are going to do on this trip I lean back against Roman as he kisses me on the cheek "Amy your awesome"! Adam says as Harlow rolls her eyes and Ava who was currently three months pregnant tries not to laugh "I try my best". I say as we load the kids up into their car seats as we head towards the store we had plenty of prospects that were going to make sure the businesses and clinic were safe from danger while we were gone "Mommy why is your ring glowing white"? Lucian asks as I look down and I notice that Mark's was glowing also but Mark answers for me "Because she is happy" He says as I smile and we pull up to the Walmart as we all unload and everybody grabs a cart and heads into the store. "Boy we make up a pretty interesting growl". Cheryl says as we are in the shampoo and body wash isle picking up different items as I place my hand on her stomach "I miss being pregnant" I say as I wipe the tears away and she hugs me "Well anytime you have baby fever let me know I'm sure Kane by the end of six weeks is going to need you and the hubbies". Cheryl says as we grab all shampoo and conditioner, body wash, shaving cream, disposal razors, deorderaint for the male and females, and several other things as we head towards the water craft area we grab different kinds of floats for not only the pool but the lake on the property as well. About an hour later we arrive at the cabin and everybody parks as the kids coming running up to me "Mommy help me put up my tent". Lucian says as I help unload the car and I set all the luggage in the cabin as I grab two of the tents and I set carry them towards the woods were all the adult kids and younger children would be camping out as us adults were staying in the cabins I smile as Cheryl and I set up the tents as the kids are bouncing with excitement "Mommy can we play in the water"? Lilith asks as I give her my answer my showing her I have my bathing suit on under my clothes I strip off my clothes as Lilith, Lucian and Lucas run towards the water as I grab the rope swing and shock everybodu by doing a perfect dive into the water when I come up for air the kids as well as Cheryl and Kane are clapping and cheering as I smile "bravo bravo". Lucian says as he swims over to where I'm at as he holds onto me "mommy that was awesome". He says as Lilith and Lucas are climbing onto Kane's shoulders and diving off of them "Take it easy Kane ain't use to all that rough housing"! I say as the kids pout but Kane places his hand over my mouth as I arch my brow at him "Oh hush the kids are not bothering me besides I better get use to it now". Kane says as he rubs Cheryl's swollen stomach and kisses as the kids giggle we swim for a little bite more cooling off from putting up the tents as we watch Mark, Jax, and Roman struggling to put the rest of the tents up as Adam and Harlow join us in the water "I say this is going to be pretty commical". Adam says as he wraps an arm around my waist and he pulls me and harlow both towards him as Lilith looks at Adam "Mommy I thought only daddy was suppose to touch you"? "And why would you say that babe"? I ask her "Well daddy warned you the other day if another man touched you he would loose his cool". I look at Mark who is standing with his hands on his hips as Roman and Jax are busy laughing their asses off I blush as I look at Adam and he winks at me "Lilith your mommy is a very good friend of mine and your aunt Harlow's and I would do anything to help and protect you and your family just like they were my own". Adam says as Lilith hugs him and kisses him on the cheek "Is that why I saw aunt Harlow kiss mommy on the lips"? I look at Lilith shocked and I blush an even deep rep as Harlow does her best to defuse The situation "Lilith come here". Harlow says as she holds her arms out to her and smiles as Lilith jumps into her arms "I think of your mom like a sister and I also would do anything to protect her you probably show me kiss your mommy on the cheek". Harlow says as Lilith hugs her and whispers "When I grow up I want to marry adam". Harlow and I laugh as she just and swims towards Legend and Legacy who are helping a pregnant Ava into the water she touches Ava on the stomach and looks up at her older brothers "She is going to be a very beautiful child and she will do things even we have yet to see". Lilith smiles as Legend and Legacy are kind of shocked but Ava hugs Lilith to her and kisses her on the cheek "Thank you Lilith"! Ava says as Lilith goes skipping off as she runs up to Mark who picks me up and swings her around as she laughs "I love you Daddy". she says as the tears are already building in my eyes and to think the last set of twins were already 8 and they would be my last babies I hold my tears back as we swim for a little bit more and then get started on dinner which tonight was pizza because after pitching all the kids tents and swimming nobody felt like fucking cooking anything! We gather in the main cabin as after we shower and change we set the tables and then pour ice into the glasses as the doorbell rings and I grab my wallet but Mark grabs my wrist and shakes his head and mouths "already taken care of" I nod my head as I put my wallet down and grab the door as he thanks me for the tip as Harlow and I carry about 15 boxes of pizzas into the kitchen and set them on the counter as everybody swarms around the pizzas as I try to get out of the way but I'm stuck as I grab a plate and manage to help the kids with there's as I pour them some juice and they thank me as I'm squashed between Jax and Roman as Mark is across frome as I finish my pizza and take a sip of my tea as Jax squeezes my thigh "You up for some adult entertainment"? I look at him and nod my head as he smiles at me and we clean up from dinner as we bathe the kids and they head to their tents for the night but as we are going down the trail that leads to the tents Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger and Brandon all jump out in front of us as we all scream as the kids jump close to my side including Becca, Ava Julie Ann who slap their brothers on the arm as they are laughing but Ava who was pregnant was not finding the joke funny at all. "Jesus you scared us". I say as Damon and dagger pick up Lucian and Lucas and head off towards the boys side of the camp which they had even built a paintball maze which I knew was going to be used tomorrow. "Good night Mom". They tell as Lilith is still clinging to my leg "Lilith you can relax now" I say as she lets go of my leg and smiles as Becca and Julie grab each of her hands "Come on we have a ton of girl stuff for you planned for tonight". They tell her as she smiles as they wave goodbye to be and I turn towards legend and Legacy who are rubbing Ava's ever growing stomach "We love you mom". They say as I hug each of them and then heads back towards the cabin as the adults are gathered around the large fire pit as Heather hands me a beer and we chills considering it was only 9pm at night. I'm bent over getting something out of the cooler along with Harlow when Adam pinches both me and Harlow on the ass we gasp as Adam winks at us and we both sit in his lap as he wraps an arm around both of us as we laugh "So I think we should share ghost stories". I say as I take a sip of my beer and lean back against Adam as Harlow turns my face towards hers and we kiss "I say we got all the charters for a ghost story right here". Cheryl says as she laughs and Mark growls "Kane control your mate". Kane sips his beer as he rubs Cheryl's stomach as she settles back against him "Oh she is perfectly fine but i kind of have to agree with her we are a bunch of freaks". Kane says as we laugh "Did the kids get settled in well". Jax asks as I nod my head we were great until Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, and Jagger all jumped out in front of us and scared the shit out of us". I say as Jax laughs yep that's the boys for ya". He says as I feel a shift happening as Harlow kisses me again and I moan even though I was married I still found Harlow very attractive and my hubbies didn't seem to mind at all. But Adam's arm tightens around me as he licks my neck and sniffs "Stop that tickles". I say as he growls as I notice Mark, Jax, and Roman stand up as I look at Adam and his face has changed and I knew he was going through what Mark and them called "bloodlust". I had been through it myself several times when I deprived myself of drinking of blood and many vampires were considered dangerous when they were going through this. "Adam". Mark says as he looks at me and he mentally reassures me that everything is going to be ok "Adam". Mark says again as Adam reaches up and squeezes my tits "I want her". He growls as I turn and kiss him as he grasps the back of my head and deepens the kiss as he still has his arm around Harlow who is just as confused as me. Baron and Opie were laughing until they catch a whiff of Amy as well and they back up taking their women and heading off to their own cabins saying goodnight to the rest of us as Adam picks both me and Harlow up and puts us over his shoulder as he carries both of us into the cabin as Mark looks to Kane for info "I think she is still ovulating you know in heat". Kane says as he picks up a sleepy Cheryl and carries her off to their cabin as Adam gets to the living room and he sets both me and Harlow down as he grabs me and strips off my clothing as he kisses me running his fingers through my hair as he turns me to face Mark, Jax, Roman, and Harlow I blush as Harlow has the same facial expression as the guys. I knew this look all to well it was the look of me being in heat aka ovulating for that time of the month except I didn't have any female parts I moan as Adam licks along my jaw line as he slips his hand down and pushes two fingers inside of my pussy "So fucking sweet and ripe". He growl as he fingers me causing me to moan as Harlow strips off her clothing and walks up to me as she Nx Adam pin me between the two of them as she kisses my lips and he runs his fangs down to my collarbone while he fingers me Adam removes his fingers and places them up to harlow's mouth as she sucks as her whole deminor changes "Fucking delicious". She says as she kisses me letting me taste myself as they turn me towards my hubbies "What shall we do with this dilectable treat". Harlow says as she pushes towards the bedroom "Go now". She says I quickly turn and head towards the bedroom as all five of them follow me "Don't even think about running". mark says as I gasp he was always in my thoughts like that I turn and stick out my tongue as he laughs as Harlow pushes me down onto the bed and she climbs between my legs as Adam spreads my legs for her as she sucks my clit into her mouth as I gasp "Fuck"! I moan as she looks up at me and smiles "I could do this all night". She says as she begins to finger me as I arch my back as I begin to suck on adam's cock as I feel hands all over me as I push my pussy against her mouth as she makes much pussy gush as she licks and sucks my juicies up as I open my mouth wide as Adam's cock hits the back of my throat as I tickle his balls at the same time as he growls "Fucking incredible"! He says as pumps into my mouth but as quickly as I'm about to cum they both pull away from me as Adam lays Harlow down beside me as Jax climbs between my legs as I look up at him "Your in so much trouble". Jax growls as he shoves inside of me as I moan bringing my legs up around his waist as he leans down over me kissing me on the lips as he finger tips are digging into my flesh Roman pins my hands over my head as he pushes his cock into my mouth as Harlow is sucking on Mark while Adam fucks her. I reach over and play with her tits as I tickle roman,'s balls with my other hand as Jax causes my juicies to gush around his cock as I thrust my hips against his seeking that release that had been denied for too long now. Before I can cum Jax pulls out and I groan I was so fucking close! "Easy Amy you will eventually get to cum". Jax says as I hiss at him as Roman and him switch places and roman brings my legs up as he slides inside of me as I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me as he rolls so that I'm on top "Ride me". He says as I slide down on his cock moaning as he reaches up and plays with my tits "That's it ride my cock". He grunts out as I rock myself back and forth on his cock as Adam rolls so that Harlow is on top of him and we kiss as I reach down and rub her clit as she moans jnto my mouth as Mark grabs my hair pulling my lips away from harlow's as he kisses me as he runs his hand down my body and he rubs my clit "Cum my bitch cum" Mark growls as I let go screaming out my pleasure as my pussy gushes which triggers Roman who shoots his seed deep into me as Mark pulls me off of Roman and he bends me over the edge of the mattress as he shoes into me as I moan loud as im clawing at the sheets as he pumps into me. "Fuck"! I moan as Mark has a hold of my hips as he slams into me as Jax, Roman, and Adam are bringing Harlow to an orgasm as I smile "Damn I thought I was loud". I mumble as Harlow laughs and she lifts my face up towards hers as she kisses me as Adam hits her from behind as the two of us are kissing Jax plays with my tits and rubs my clit as Roman does the same to Harlow as we are kissing we both bite down on each other's lips as we exchange a passionate bloody kiss as our organs hit at the same time as we scream and moan into each other's mouths as Mark pulls out of me as Harlow and I fall down on top of each other as we are painting. Wow was all I could think of as blackness hit I wake up and I was warm to warm I groan as I look at the clock and sigh it was only 5am I try to get up but I'm stuck right between Mark and Harlow and Adam is behind her. This would be where I sliently whisper to myself WTF all I remember is sitting around the bon fire drinking and teasing Harlow about how hung Adam was I shake my thoughts clear as I climb over harlow's and Adam's bodies and I make my way to the bathroom when I notice Jax and Roman passed out on the floor with beer bottles all around them damn the party must have contiuned after I passed out. I quickly shower and shave as I dress and then head downstairs to see if there was some blood in the fridge even though I fed from Harlow last night I still was hungry as I'm looking through the fridge a voice startles me "You hungry"? I turn around and gasp as Adam is standing there with nothing but boxers on I nod my head as he licks his lips and he picks me up and sets me on the counter as he steps between my parted legs and he places both hands on the counter as he looks me in the eyes "Go ahead and drink". He says as he kisses me on the lips as my mouth opens and he slides his tongue into my mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck and we deepen the kiss as I feel my fangs descend as I arch my back and growl as he kisses his way down between my breasts as he slides part of my tank top down and sucks my nipple into his mouth as I moan "oh" I moan as I run my fingers through his long blonde hair and I arch my back pushing more of my tit into his mouth as he reaches down and rubs my pussy as I lift up and he slides the shorts down along with my panties as I feel his hardness pressing against my pussy "wow your a big boy". I say as he winks up at me and he pushes inside of me as I gasp as I cling to him as he begins to pump his hips even though I was married and I was mated to Mark, Jax, and roman vampires seldom believed in monogomoy so as long as the pairing with another vampire or couple was approved by the hubbies then everything was ok. As he lays me back on the kitchen counter as he grips my thighsbhe begins to pump into me as I wrap my legs around his waist as Roman walks into the kitchen he also smells her arsoual and the fact that she is in heat "Bedroom now"! He growls as there is a knock on the front door as Adam quickly carries up the stairs and into the bedroom as I'm laughing Mark who was awake goes to the door as the kids are jumping up and down in excitment "daddy, daddy can we go fishing"? Lucian asks as Kane is standing at the door with a huge smile on his face he is about to say yes when he smells that Amy is in heat he growls as he looks at the clock "Not now"! He all but shouts and closes the door in Kane's face as the kids are laughing and saying "Daddy is always grumpy in the mornings". I laugh and moan at the same time as Adam is still inside of me but that's when Mark freezes and he turns towards us "Your ready". He growls as Adam kisses me on the lips while pumping into me as Harlow rubs my clit causing me to arch my back as Mark apporaches as Adam steps out of the way and smiles "She is ready for you". Adam says as he and harlow kiss "You smell like her". He says as she is looking at me as we are both trying to figure out how in the hell I'm still ovulating if all my female parts were taken out I shake my thoughts clear as Mark pushes into me as he pins me under him as he rolls so that I'm on top as Jax is behind me pushing into my puckered backside as I gasp "Just relax". He says as he pushes all the way into me and I moan the feeling of him and Mark inside of me almost sending me over the edge instantly I look up as Roman brings my lips towards his and we kisses "Your perfect". He says as I take him into my mouth as I suck on him as he grows hard in my mouth as Adam and Harlow are touching and storing each other and me as well I moan as Harlow sucks on one nipple and Mark on the other as I can feel that sensation flowing through me as my fangs descend "Fuck fuck fuck"! I groan out as I throw my head back as Jax runs his talons down my back carressing my ass as he pumps in and out of my tight backside as he licks and nips his way up my back as Roman pulls out of my mouth and goes over to Harlow as she begins to suck him as Mark and Jax tighten their grips on me as I explode light flashing around me as Jax and Mark both pull out of me as I'm flipped onto my back as Mark bites me on one side of my neck and jax on the other as Roman bites me on the thigh as Adam fingers me while I stroke him off and Harlow rubs my clit as she bites down on me and I bite down on adam's wrist as I cum and harder than I usually do as a million stars burst into light causing me to shiver and quiver as I'm panting as I lick my lips as Mark slides back inside of me as harlow sits on my face as I lick and suck at her juicies as she grinds her pussy down on my face as her and mark kiss believe it or not it was a turn on for me to see Mark and Harlow together "Oh oh oh". Harlow moans as Adam grabs the back of her hair and gives it a slight tug as she cums and I suck her juicies up as Adam and Jax grab her and they kiss and suck from her as I pull Mark down and I bite into his neck as he fucks me "Harder". I groan as Mark grants my wish as I cum again as Mark shoots his seed deep into me as he collapses on top of me as I wrap my arms around him as Harlow, Jax, and Adam full and sedated also flop on to the bed as I bury my face against Mark as I blush "Don't be shy". Jax says as he runs his thumb over my plump lips "You are beautiful". He whispers as blackness causes my eyes to flutter shut this happened everytime but needless to say I enjoyed every single moment.

"Mommy where are we going"? Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas all ask at the same time as I smile "Mommy is going to going to spend all day with y'all then when we get home we will swim". I say as all three kids shout "yea"! I took them shopping and I took them out to eat, we also went for ice cream which the kids were super hyper afterwards as we head back to the cabin I knew that Mark, Jax, and Roman would be waiting for me but I had other plans we unload all the bags into the cabin and change into our swim suits as I grab a couple of towels as I feel a pair of arms circle around my waist "Finally I have you to myself". Roman growls as he kisses my neck and I have to mentally force myself not to give in to him "The kids I'm about to take them swimming" I say as Roman reaches down and cups my pussy as I gasp "They are fine". He says as his mouth covers mine as the towels fall to flood and he pushes me against the banister as he grinds himself against me "mommy ckmd on"! I hear Lucian yell from downstairs as I break the kiss we are sharing dunk out of his arms as I grab the towels and head for the stairs before he can catch me "Ready"? I ask the kids I slip on my flip flops and I make it out of the house with all three kids before Roman can catch me i smile as I watch the kids run into the water and then run back out screaming "It's cold"! I laugh as I laugh as I set the cooler down and I grab a bottle of water as I take a sip and I set out snacks for the kids in case they get hungry as I keep a close eye on them "Mommy can we do the rope swing". Lucian and Lucas ask as I nod my head and I go and join them as I show them how to hang on and then let go as they are squealing and laughing "wow mommy you are the bravest woman I know". Lilith says as she claps her hands wanting to go next I watch as Lucian shows her how to hang on and she swings out let's go and lands striaght on her butt but she was laughing so i figured it didn't hurt to bad "Can we join". Lilith and I look up at the Rock where the rope swing is at as Kane, Opie, Baron, Jon, Josh, Dean, Seth, and Big Cass are up there I shurg my shoulders as Lucian and Lucas dive off the Rock at the same time and I almost have a panic attack they jumped away to close to the edge! "Next time jump out and away from the edge". I say as I notice the ladies on the shore as they wave to me I swim towards the shore with Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas are right beside me as I watch each of the guys swing off the rope into the water each one seeing if they could make a bigger splash than the last guy. I laugh as Baron goes off and ends up doing a total belly flop we all say ouch as he comes up holding his thumb singling that he is ok. Roman who we didn't see sneaking up picks up Scarlett as she screams and he takes off towards the water as she beats him on the back "Let me go roman! I don't want to get wet right now". She shouts as hhe laughs and he jumps into the water with her clinging to him as yells as the cold water hits her body and she can't help but laugh as they both come sputtering up water as she pushes him away "You big bully". She says as we can't help but laugh Scarlett out of all of us was the most quiet and demure she never raised her voice and she was always willing to work over at the clinic when the days were super crazy she walks over towards baron and she rubs his stomach over the red patch where he landed "Are you ok babe"? She asks as he nods his head "Never felt better" He says as she hands him a sandwich and a bag of chips and a bottle of water as he sits down in the sand with Scarlett in his lap as she looks at us and shrugs her shoulders as Roman walks up Baron is done eating and he shakes water all of the both of them. As Baron laughs and Scarlett yelps I laugh as I hand the kids their lunch as rush back to the lake but Kane stops them "How about we play volleyball first while our food settles before we go back in the water". The kids nod their heads as I look at the girls and smile especially at Cheryl "Tour husband is a doll". I say as she blushes and thanks me as I turn towards the cabin and I see mark grabbing his stuff as he makes his way towards me his eyes glittering with pure lust as I begin to back "What's wrong". Harlow asks as I point at Mark who is quickly approaching Harlow who knew my ass was in trouble if he caught me quickly jumps up and jumps right in front of his path which allows me to point a finger and I disappear as he looks shocked as I end up behind Kane who is laughing like hell. "Mark scaring you"? Kane asks as he puts me behind him as Mark walks up on us Kane who was a demon smells the fact that Amy is in heat he growls at Cheryl and winks at her as mark who had a hard on was about to pounce as he is in Kane's face "Let me have her" He growls as Kane has his against me "No". He says as Mark laughs "She is my wife let me have her" He shouts as I arch a brow at him and he winks at me as he adjusts himself and I gasp "Your such a perv" I groan as Mark tries to side step Kane but Kane lifts me up over his shoulder and takes off towards the water "You wouldn't dare"! I say as Kane just laughs "Your my little sister I gotta be mean to you". He says as he is just at the waters edge "Kane, hey baby look at me"! Cheryl says as Kane turns around and Cheryl flashes him shocking the both of us as he licks his lips and growls that when I make my move I slip out of his arms and I shove him plus using a little magic didn't hurt as I use a force spell and I send him into the water as Cheryl and I bust out laughing and then quickly go back to the other side of the beach for safe keeping as Kane stands up and let's out a roar as we are still laughing. "That was a good one girl". I say as the kids gather around us "Mommy why does uncle Kane look like he is crazy"? Lilith asks as she sits in my lap and I wrap my arms around her as Lucian and Lucas sit beside us we all turn to look at Kane and he is pissed! He was in his demon form and he was looking for revenge. I smile as I swirl my fingers around in a circular motion and the sand begins to swirl around his feet as he looks at me and growls I wink at him as I flick my hand up and he lands on his ass as he let's out another roar as Cheryl touches me on the arm "I think you and I have done enough damage for one day". She says as we both laugh as Mark, Jax, and Roman try to apporch me as the kids are clinging to me "Mom why does daddy, Jax, and Roman look like they could eat you alive". Lilith says as she wraps her arms around my neck as Becca, Julie Ann, Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, and Brandon have just joined us at the lake "I got this". I say as I stand up and face my three husband's I hold out my hand as I send Jax and Roman on their asses as Mark growls at me and I go to do the same to him but he counters it causing my knees to buckle as I'm shocked I knew he practied but I didn't know he was this far advanced. Mark comes towards me and I counter his trying to break his concetration as I bend a jolt that causes him to double over as he groans "Fuck" He mutters as I smile and I point my finger and making a another swirling motion as he goes to stand up he cusses as the stand keeps him from moving. "Dammit Amy"! He says as I laugh as the kids all of them are standing there watching me and their dad and laughing as he eventually breaks the sand barrier swirling around him as he throws both of his hands forward and I'm frozen to my spot and can't move as hard as I try. I look up as I focus on the swimming trunks he is wearing and I mentally untie his the drawing and as he steps forward his swim trunks fall to his ankles. Everybody busts out laughing as Mark covers himself up as the older kids cover the younger kids eyes as Mark quickly pulls his trunks up and he is red in the face but not from embarrassment but from anger "This ain't over". He growls as he storms off in the direction of the cabin cussing and holding his trunks up the entire time as all of are doubled over with laughter as Jax and Roman picks me up and carry me towards the cabin "No! put me down "! I yell as they have a hard grasp on me as I'm trying to wiggle out of their arms as Im pounding on both of their backs "I gotta take care of the kids"! I say as they push me inside of the cabin and lock the door as they turn to stare at me but Becca, Ava (who is pregnant with twins), Julie Ann and Harlow all come to my rescue as they make smoke appear in the cabin blinding Jax and Roman's views so that I can escape which is noticed when I'm on the sand and we hear two male roars coming from the cabin as they discover I'm gone. " Thanks ladies" I say as we hug "That's what girlfriends are for". Harlow says as Trinity and Bailey are playing volleyball with Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas as Bailey spikes the ball as Trinity goes diving for it but her and Lilith end up in the sand as they are laughing at the fact that Bailey and the two boys beat them. Later that day the guys all of them including my hubbies take off into town to grab some fireworks the kids were so tired they could barley hold their eyes open but they wanted to stay awake but 10 minutes after the men left the kids who had their baths we're sound asleep as us ladies were sitting in the living room drinking coffee were just as tired as the kids were "We can always do fireworks tomorrow" Cheryl says as she yawns "I totally agree". I say as harlow, Trinity, Bailey, Scarlett, and Renee all agree as they as we each hug each other and they leave and all that's left is my kids and Ava. "What was your mom like"? Legend asks as I turn towards him in shocked a none of them had ever talked about my mom until now "What about Grandma"? I ask as I can feel the tears burning my eyes as I turn to face the kids as they are all looking at me "What kind of person was she? did she do magic like us? "Your grandma was an amazing woman and witch. she knew alot more than I did about the craft. I say as I lean back against the couch "She was a special woman". I say as I reach down inside of the coffee table and I pull out an old photoablum and motion for the kids to gather around "You too ava your family now". She smiles as she sits down in Legends lap and Legacy pouts as I shake my head oh I know exactly what she was going through "This is Grandma" I saw as I show them the picture and they are shocked "She looks like you mom". Becca and Julie Ann say at the same time as I smile and nod my head then begin to flip through the ablum again "Was this her coven"? Damon and Dagger ask as I nod my head "This one has red hair like I do". Phoniex says as I laugh "Your dad is not the only red head in this family. this is your Aunt Red her real name was Mary but we called her red because of her hair". I say as the tears build this brought back alot of memories. "This says that there are a bunch of hidden rooms in the cabins that each was used as a place of medition or hiding" Jagger says as I nod my head "They are covered by magic for a number of years I myself have never know about these rooms" I say as we hear the front door open as the men walk through "Where is everybody"? Jon asks "They all went to bed". All the guys groan as they say goodnight and head their own ways as I close the photo album and smile at the kids "I will show you more tomorrow" I say as the kids nod their heads and us goodnight as they leave carrying the younger kids with them as I take the cups to the kitchen sink as I go to turn around Mark is right there I gasp as he pins me against the counter "No more running"! He growls as he picks me up and carries me towards the bedroom as I slap him on the ass he cups me between my legs as I moan and he sets me on my feet in the bedroom as we begin to kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up and pushes me against the wall and we kiss as he goes to unbuckle his belt but as we are against the wall it opens up sending is to the floor as he laps on top of me "What the fuck"? I groan as Mark looks down at me and then back up as he stands up and then jdlpse up as I gasp "This is the room I have been looking for"! I say as Mark arches his brow at me "My mom had always told me about hidden rooms in the cabin and here it is" I say as I look around and smile the room reminded me so much of my mom I notice the paneling on the right wall looks different and I go to it as I touch it the paneling pops open and inside is a small woooden box I pull out the box and turn towards Mark as I sit down on the floor in the hidden room and I open the box and gasp there was a several page letter to me some amulets and gold and sliver.

 _My dearest Amy_

 _when you get this note I will be long gone but just know I love you more than you will ever know. I leave these amulets to you and my grand daughters who I have already seen and they are beautiful just like their mom and grandma. These amulets will help you and protect you as well as my grand daughters. Make sure to tell those crazy hubands of ours that it is their duty to make sure you and my grand babies are safe!!!_ _'I'm always watching over you my dear Amy just know that I know that you will have dark days ahead but with the strength and love of your family including your mc friends you will be ok. The tallest husband with the long hair that he likes to dye black will stand right by your side during this battle and with the both of your powers combined y'all will be invincable. Husband number 2 the samona looking one that can melt you with his smile (I have to laugh at that because Roman's smile always made me melt even when I'm in the middle of a room). He will always have to knowledge to lead you and your family during this trial and the 3rd hubbie the one who eyes make you feel like your the only woman in the room (this was Jax no doubt about that). He made you believe in love again, he healed your heart when it was shattered let that love guide you Amy. To the man who's a demon but more a brother to you than your own flesh and blood. He will be helpful during this time trust him in what he says he will never lead you astray as far your mc family the girls who are like sisters to you they will each help your during this battle coming up lean on your family and remember you are not in this alone each and every person you know will know the pain your going through because that's how family is. And to each of my grandchild Rebecca, Legend, Legacy, Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, Brandon and any more that may come give them this letter and let each of them know how much I wish I could have been there to watch them grow up and how I love each of them and wish them nothing but happiness. Remember my dear Amy the bond that you and I shared and how your father tried to tear us apart? Don't let them do that to the family I have embedded in each of you that needs to be unlocked and only true can do that. Remember I'm always with you_.

As I fold the letter up and pick up the amulets smile each one for each of the grand daughters in the family including little Lilith I wipe the tears away as Mark pulls me into his arms as I show him the letter "From my mom". I say as he kisses me taking the amulet from my hands he fastens it around my neck as I cups my face between his hands "She knows about everything huh"? I nod my head as he helps me stand up and I rub my bottom "I'm sorry babe". He says as we gather up Jax and Roman and we all meet in the kitchen "What is this"? Roman asks as he picks up a dagger the gold coins and sliver "It was my mom's stuff but is now ours and the kids I just have to figure out where the rest of the hidden rooms are at". I say as I sit down in Mark's lap as he rubs my neck "Do the kids know about your mom"? Jax asks as I nod my head "Come it's time I let you know all about my dark past" I say as I lead them into the living this was going to be an interesting night. Meanwhile at the other cabin on the property Cheryl was heading to the laundry room to finally do their laundry since it had been tied up the other days Cheryl smiles and is humming to herself as she puts the laundry in and pours the soap in as she goes to close the lid she notices that the paneling on the wall in the laundry room looks off "KANE"! Cheryl yells as Kane comes running down the stairs guns blazing as he rushes to the laundry room where Cheryl is at as she moves the paneling and shows him what is inside "What the fuck"? Kane mutters as Cheryl pulls out two wooden boxes from the wall as she realizes the boxes are sealed with magic that only Amy or Mark would know about "We need to call Amy". Right as Cheryl says that Trinity, Bailey, Scarlett, Harlow, Renne, and Ava all come rushing down the steps all of them with wooden boxes in their hands "I see found the same thing". They all nod their heads as Ava steps forward "Amy was talking about this earlier when we were looking at an old photo album of her mom's she said there were hidden rooms all around the property but that they were sealed with magic". Ava says as she rubs her belly her ever growing stomach a turn on for her hubbies who could not keep their hands off of her Cheryl grabs her cell phone and dials Amy's number "Hey I think we all found the hidden rooms". Cheryl says "I think so too, we will be down there in a minute". Amy says as she hangs up the phone and smiles "They will be here in a minute". Cheryl says as she puts her phone down and sits down on the couch as Kane props her feet up on his lap "Relax". He says as he waits for Amy, Mark, Roman and Jax to arrive it was going to be a long fucking night!.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok set all the boxes in a circle". I say as I set up my spell box and any other items I need on the kitchen table. Cheryl sets the boxes in a circle as I pull out the dagger that I found in the box that was in our cabin Mark stands behind me as he is watching me making sure I don't need any assistance as I begin to chant the unbinding spell all the lights go off and a cold wind rushes through the dinning area as my eyes roll into the back of my head as I begin to chant louder Harlow who knew a little bit more than I did grabs my hand and begins to chant with me also as the symbols on the wooden boxes begin to glow and the ground begins to shake. "Mark now"! I should as he grabs my hand as well as Harlow and he slams his hand down as a light flashes through the room as all the lights pop back on as Mark and harlow help me sit down as I breath in and I relax as we look and all of the boxes are opened "Good work chick". Harlow says as she gives me a kiss on the lips "Well you and Mark helped". I say as I slip off my cloak and I look into the boxes as I smiley mom had left different things for me, my hubbies and the kids "Oh the kids are going to love this stuff". I say as I pick up a very old spell box and blow the dust off of it "Amy my mom use to have a book like that also". I look up at Ava and smile as I watch my grandbabies kick and move "They already know the power their mom has". I say as I touch her belly and the babies punch her as she groans "I'm sorry". I say as she shakes her head "Don't apolgize they love their grandma already". She says as I hand her the book "Cherish it". I tell her as she thanks me as I go through each of the boxes and set all the items on the Kitchen table I can't help but smile so much of the stuff in these boxes belonged to my precious mom. A scarf, a dagger, a sword, a chalice, three cloaks each with the intinals of Mark's full name MWC, Lucian Nathianel Roman Calaway LNRC and the last but not least Lucas Kane Jackson Calaway LKJC "These are for you, Lucian, and Lucas". I tell Mark as he nods and sets them aside as I find various things like gold and sliver coins, different spell books for the girls, and letters to each of the grandkids I look up and then I relaize that our night of fun had just begun I smile as I wave my hand and sitting in the living room were several sets of chests and not just small chests, big chests "Look". I say as everybody looks and in shock as Kane walks up to the chest "So this is what I have been bumping into". He says as he goes to kick the chest but whatever forcfield was around the chests lands Kane flat on his ass as I bust out laughing "Is that nesscaey"? He growls as I help him up "Mommy didn't play when it come to certian things she wanted to make sure nobody got into the chests that wasn't suppose to be". I say as I hug him which shocks him "Thanks" I tell him as he hugs me back "For what"? He asks as I look up and I play punch him on the arm "For being the big brother i never had before" I say as he smiles and hugs me again "I ain't suck a demon after all". He says as Mark, and the other guys laugh as I walk up to each chest "Harlow and Adam" "Jon and Trinity" "Ava, Legend, and Legacy" "Dean and Renee" "Scarlett and Baron" "Bailey and Josh". I call out each couple and point to their chest as Mark, Jax, Roman, and I open ours and I smile as the smell of my mom's perfume fills my noistrials as we look inside and I gasp. My mom had left gold and sliver bars, a set of spell books for me and Mark, a shield for Roman, and a sword for Jax I couldn't believe that my mom knew all this was coming to pass and was helping all of us prepair for this battle. As I look at the other couples I notice Cheryl looking down at her belly and what she holds in her hands I walk up to her and smile "She knew im an angel". She says as I hug her and I touch her stomach as we found out that they are both boys! I lean down and it's like I can almost hear the twins talking I smile as I speak a growing and happiness spell over the babies and I kiss her belly as Cheryl has tears in her eyes "You are my sister no doubt about that" Cheryl says as Kane pulls me into a hug "Thank you". He says as he kisses me on the cheek and I walk back over to Mark who was looking down at the grimoire my mom had left. "She was that powerful"? I nod my head as he pulls me into his arms and he wraps me in his arms "I love you". He says as I look up at him and smile "I love you more". I say as Jax and Roman stand on either side of me as I feel their hands on me as I lean back into Jax as I run my hand down Roman's chest "Home is with y'all". I say as I look and the sun was just starting to come over the horzion "The kids will be up soon". I say as I turn towards the other couples as next thing I know I'm on my knees as this person enters my body that is not me "I see to found what I left for you". I say as I turn my head around and look at Mark "Lilith"? He asks as I nod my head "The one and only". I say as Mark is taken back "Where is Amy"? He asks as I laugh "She is hear I'm inside of her but u must warn you all of you". I say in a voice that is not my own this had also happened to me when my dad and chuck had kidnapped me. "The battle coming up that you must face is going to be tragic if you are not ready. I have left you guys everything you need to know about our family history and the stuff needed for battle each of you play such an important part that I need you all to listen. Amy is the reason the enemy of our coven from many years ago has joined forces with amy's estranged brother. I need you all to fight beside each other and encourge each other because there are dark times ahead. "Lilith how can we help Amy". Roman ask as he steps forward and I smile at him as I touch his check "My sweet Roman Amy loves you more than you know. Study the spells and the defenses against the dark magic that has ruined and corrupted my son and you shall see". I turn towards Cheryl and I motion for her to step forward "She trusts you more than anybody use that sword and use it wisely it packs quite the punch". I tell Cheryl as she nods her head and I point at Kane "And you your the only brother she says besides the rest of you. I say as I look at all of them protect her and my grandbabies as if you they were your own". I say as they all nod theirs and next thing I remember I'm laying on the couch with a cold compress on my forehead wondering what in the hell had happened as i look up I see everybody looking down at me "You ok"? Cheryl asks as I nod my head and I sit up as Mark, Jax, and Roman are at my side instantly "What happened? I ask as I try to recollect what happened "Your mom was channled through you tonight" Roman says as he runs his fingers through my hair and he kisses me on top of the head "You're kidding me right?! my mom? Lilith"?! I ask as everybody nods their heads I groan as I lay back on the couch and take a deep breath "mommy are you ok".? I look up and I see Lucian, Lucas, and Lilith all looking at me I motion for them to come forward as I take out the gifts that I had found from my mom "What are these mommy"? They ask "These are from your grandma her name was Lilith also". I say as Lilith's face lights up as I put the amulet around her neck and I fasten it as I had Lucian his cloak and Lucas his cloak "Wow mommy grandma did all this for us"? "Why haven't we meet her". A tear slips down my face as Lucian reaches up and wipes it away "She died before she got the chance to meet you. But I promise she is watching over all of us". I say as the kids kiss me on the cheek and they jump down off the couch to to play as I stand up and I take the rest of the gifts for the older kids and I pass each of them out as Becca and Julie Ann are the last to recieve there's "I wanted to wait for you two because these are close to my heart". I say as they step forward and fasten each of the amulets around their necks as I notice that now that we all had each of our amulets on they were glowing I still had the amulet that belonged to Mark's mom Regina but they was used for the mating and bonding ritual only. "Thanks Mom". They say as I hug each of my kids and they take off down to the water as I head upstairs to shower and clean up since I never got the chance to do so last night. Today we were taking the yatch out on the lake and the kids were super excited it was just suppose to be the kids and the ladies but the men were already bitching about their nights getting ruined because all their women found the hidden rooms. I'm in the kitchen and I'm packing several cooolers 1 for drinks, 1 for food, and 1 with just ice. I packed everything you could think of that the kids and adults as well would like including adult beverges in another cooler than Mark and Roman had carried off earlier. I smile as I'm rubbing my fingers on the amulet that I found I felt different with the amulet around me like I was better I groan as I double over as I feel are what like period cramps but there was no fucking way I had a complete hystrectomy done after I had my last set of babies. I go to the bathroom and sure enough there is some spotting but not enough for a pad or tampon I groan as I clean myself up change into another set of clothes, grabbing my swim suit and I rush out of the door as I go to grab the coolers but Damon and Dagger grab them for me as I smile and thank them as I head out the door with them towards the boat as I check to make sure all the little kids have their life jackets on as we all load on the yat that apparently was a gift from my mom I found the deed to the cabin and the property and the deed to this brand new yatch! This was a beautiful boat! it had rooms under the main part, a slide to slide into the water, a sun gazing deck, and steps that lead down into the water. It also had a mini kitchen where you could could and store things, also a living room suite with a couch, love seat and a huge flat screen TV. Even though my mom was no longer here she was still making sure that I and my children were being good taken care of. I go into the bathroom and I change into my swim suit as I lather myself down with sun block and I head out onto the sun deck where the music is blaring and this kids are itching to use the slide but they had to exit until we were a little more out. The good thing about the lake that we' were at the water was blue and you could see the bottom this had always been my favorite place as a kid and I had no idea my mom was one of the most powerful witches during her short time on Earth now that gift had been passed on to my girls and my two sons Lucian and Lucas. I join the girls up on the sun deck as they are sipping on margaritas they hand me one ass take a sip and I smile it had enough alochol in it to knock a grown man down. As we ankor down and the men set the slide up the kids are bouncing on their heels ready to give it a try "Come on daddy your to slow"! Lilith asks as Mark arches his brow at her and she laughs "You know I'm joking daddy I love you". She says as Mark and I think the rest of the guys as well melt as she clings to her dad's arm "She is so spolied". I say as Cheryl turns towards me "You think? she had Kane wrapped around her finger and she ain't even our kid"! Cheryl says as we all laugh "Honey that ain't the only man she had wrapped around her finger". The rest of the ladies chime in as I look at them and arch my brow "Oh come on now" I say as I take a sip of my drink and both Becca and Julie Ann answer at the same time "Yes mom she is definitely rotten"! "I totally agree with the rest of them she has Baron wrapped around her finger". Scarlett says as she points and we watch as Baron takes Lilith from Mark and jumps off the side of the boat with her as I just shake my head "Ok she is a tab bit spoiled". I say as we all laugh as Kane picks up Cheryl and carries her down the steps and into the water as they on a float as he pushes away from the boat kissing and rubbing on her swollen stomach. "Mommy let's go down the slide"? Lucian says as he grabs my hand and he leads me towards the slide as he ends up going down with Lucas instead of me as Mark wraps his arms around me and we go down the slide together as we hit the cold water i shout as we both come up as I wrap my arms around him as he swims us over to the side of the boat where nobody can see us. "Damn this water is cold" I say as I cling to him as he nuzzles my neck and i moan "I miss you". He says as he mouth covers mine in very intense and very passionate kiss as his hands are on my hips as I rub myself against him "You miss me"? I say as I run my fingers through his hair as he takes my hand and places it on his hard cock "Mark"! I gasp as he smiles "I need you". He says as he kisses me again as his lips travel down between my breasts as he licks, nips, and sucks as he pulls my top down and sucks my nipple into his mouth as I arch my back and moan "Mark". I moan as he moves his hand down between my legs as he lifts me up against the side of the boat and rubs my clit as he romoves his hand and slides me down on top of his cock "yes! finally". He growls but as soon as he is in there is a bunch of yelling and commotion and then somebody does a cannon ball into the water and soaks both me and him as Mark pulls away and we collect ourselves as romans head pops up out of the water along with Scarlett's "Dammit Roman"! Mark growls as he bares his fangs at Roman definitely not happy that he wasn't able to finish what he started. Scarlett grabs my hand and we swim off as Mark tires to grab my leg but Jax cuts him off as Jax kisses me and pulls me with him as he laughs as Jax's hand is on my ass as he squeezes causing me to gasp as he winks at me "I want you" He growls as I try to back away from him but he wraps an arm around me as once again there is a bunch of commotion and a loud splash as Harlow, Bailey, Renne, and Trinity pop up out of the water smiling as they somehow manage to swim me away from Jax as we climb back up on the boat as I look over the edge at three very disgruntled hubbies "Sorry"! I say as I shrug my shoulders and they all three growl at me as I let out a laugh and we head down into the cabin part of the boat to get lunch ready for the kiddos. As we seat out a simple lunch of chips three different kinds of sandwiches, cheese, mayo, mustard, potato salad, bottles of water and ice tea "Mommy are we going to shoot fireworks tonight"? Lucian asks as I nod my head "That is if y'all don't fall asleep". I say as the kids laugh "Oh we won't we promise"! All three of them say as I fix them their plates and the sit at the table and I set their drinks in front of them as the rest of the group grabs plates and food as I sit with the ladies as Cheryl sets her plate on her stomach as I look at her and laugh "I actually miss being able to do that" I say as she grabs my hand but one of the boys kicks and send the plate onto the floor as we all laugh "Well I guess he didn't want me to eat that". Cheryl says as Kane picks up her fallen plate of food and gets her a brand new one as he sneaks a kiss in as Cheryl takes a sip of her water. "Mom what's that Mark on your neck". Julie Ann and Becca ask as I blush and mentally tell them to zip it as they laugh "Dad really needs to lean how to handle himself". Legend and Legacy say as Ava actually spits her drink back into her cup "Y'all two definitely don't need to be talking" Ava says as Legned and Legacy look at her and wink as one kisses her on the lips and one rubs and kisses her belly as she is basking in their attention she was perfect for the two of them for that there was no doubt. As the day wears on we pack up the coolers and head back towards the shore as we dock and I help the kids onto the dock as I take their life vests off and we head towards the house to shower and get ready for tonight's fireworks I help Lilith shower as Lucian and Lucas decided that since I was a girl that I should not be allowed to see them shower so I agreed and so far the had been doing a great job of bathing themselves as I comb Lilith's hair out and I dress her she turns to look at me and I smile "What is it baby"? I say as she hugs me the triplets were growing up fast they were already 10 and I knew that it would not be long before they would be taking off to go stay at their brothers MC clubhouse Becca, Ava, and Juile Ann promised to take her under their wing and they had I knew they would help her when I couldn't. "Why do Becca and Juile Ann have powers and I don't"? She asks as she pokes out her bottom lip I knew this question would come soon or later on so I was prepared. "Because they have reached witches maturity age" I say as she cocks her head much like her dad does and asks "What the heck is that"?! she asks as I laugh "Well you have powers now you just haven't tapped into them it look Julie Ann and Becca until they were both in their teens before they learned what we really were" I say as she hugs me and the amulet she is wearing glows as she and the boys head downstairs I shower and shave really quick then dress as I brush out my hair and leave it to air dry as I slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip flops as I head downstairs also as everybody is now just joining us in the main cabin for drinks, food, and fireworks. Mark, Jax, Baron, and Roman are getting things set up as he looks up at me and licks his lips the man had been after me for the last two days and still had not gotten any I knew his patience as well as jax and Roman's was low but I had been so tired and busy with the kids sex was definitely the last thing I sometimes thought about. I sit down next to Lilith, Lucian and Lucas as Baron starts off with the small items like smoke bombs, and poppers then slowly moves on to the big stuff as Cheryl get a the bright idea to go to taco Bell as I see mark apporching me I quickly grab the kids and ask Cheryl if we can go she nods her head as we hop into the truck with Kane and we take off as I look back and see Mark with his arms crossed over his chest just staring at the back of Kane's truck I giggle to myself as I'm sitting next to Kane who has his arm around me "I guess you need big brother help again"? I nod my head he smiles and we pull into the parking lot of taco bell and we all climb out. "This is on me". Kane says as I shake my head no as he pulls me into a big hug as well as all three of the kids "Y'all are family so hush". He says as I nod my head and we head inside as we all order as cheryl was happier than ever "See I told you that y'all were made for each other". I say as I wink at her and she rolls her eyes "He is a special kind of man". Cheryl says as she blushes and Kane winks at her as we eat as Cheryl orders some to go food and I arch my brow at her "For latter after bed room festivites". Cheryl says as I laugh and I place my hands on her stomach "I love them already". I tell her as Kane walks up and warms his arms around her "I love them even more". He says as we head back to the truck and I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach the closer we get to the house I sigh as the fireworks were still going on and the music and talking couple be heard from the front of the cabin. Mark had went in to take a piss and when he came back outside he noticed that Cheryl, kane, Amy and the kids were gone he grumbles as he hears Kane's truck start up and he rushes to the front of the house where he sees the truck pulling out of the drive way he had been wanting all for the longest time and she kept avoiding not only him but Jax and Roman as well. He hears the roar of the disel engine of kane's truck and he smiles now was the perfect time to catch her. He walks down the steps and steps out into the driveway where he knew the truck would be pulling up he smiles as he sees Amy sitting in between Cheryl and Kane as she is laughing the kids fast asleep probably after the massive amount of tacos they just ate. As we pull up I gasp as Mark is standing in front of the truck with his arms crossed I knew there was no escaping him now especially since the kids were asleep. Cheryl picks up Lilith as Kane picks up Lucian and Lucas and I kiss them on the head as Kane and Cheryl head inside as Kane turns and tosses the keys at Mark who is smiling like the chesire cat. "Don't wreck it, don't dent it, and do NOT get any body fluids in or those seats"! Kane says as carries the kids inside as Cheryl follows as I plead with her to help "I can't help you now I got my hands full". I gasp as she laughs and shuts the front door behind her as I feel Mark's eyes on me he grabs the back of my hair as he gathers it in his hands and turns me towards him as he pushes me against the truck as he presses against me "No more running"! He growls as I laugh and I push back against him as he turns my face towards his and we kiss as he opens the door for me and helps me in as he climbs behind the wheel and cranks the truck up as he pulls out of the drive and heads down one of the gravel paths that was about a mile down from the property line and he pulls in front of the lake that is reflecting the moon, stars and some of the lights from the cabins that were scattered across the property. "It is beautiful out here". I say as Mark pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses as he hands me one and he pours us both a glass as we clink glasses and drink "I love you". He says as he pulls me towards him and we kiss as I climb into his lap and I straddle him it was a good think Kane had a big truck "You have denied me for too long woman"! I laugh as he lifts my tank top over my head as he squeezes my tits together and he sucks a nipple into his mouth as he unhooks my bra and tosses it to the back as his hands run up and down my back sending shivers up and down my spine as he cups my ass "I need you". He says as he slips a hand around to the front of my shoes and slides his fingers into my already wet pussy as I moan and I lean back as he rubs his thumb across my clit as I moan "Did you miss daddy". He says as he slides off his shorts and he sets me down on top of his hard cock as I nod my head in a yes to his question as he pushes all the way into me as we begin to move together as I feel him grow and swell inside of me as I moan into his mouth as he somehow managed to get the door open and he carries me towards the bed of the truck where he already had blankets and pillows set up "Mark"! I say as he looks at me and kisses me as he sets me on the edge of the bed of the truck and he lifts my chin "I love you Amy more than you will ever know". He says as he climbs into the back of the truck with me as he lays me back and he settles between my legs as he lifts one leg onto his shoulder as he sucks my clit into his mouth as he pushes two fingers into me as I moan and push my pelvis against his mouth as I cup the back of his head "Oh Baby"! I moan as he uses to tongue to lick and suck my juices up as I can feel the pressure building between my thighs as my pussy gushes costing Mark's fingers with my sweet necture as he looks up at me with primal lust and want in his eyes. He looked at me like I was in heat again as he motions towards the side and there is Roman and Jax I smile as I lean up kissing Roman and then Jax as the both of them are already naked "Did you think Mark was the only thing trying to have some of you". Jax says as he brings his large shaft to my mouth and I being to suck him as I cup and massage his balls as Roman licks and sucks on my nipples the feel of all three of them with me as overwhelming. I moan as Mark kneels between my legs and he begins to fuck me hard his cock slamming into my pussy as Roman rubs my clit and Im stucking jax. "Fuck baby that mouth is amazing". Jax growls as I pull away from his and I being to focus on Roman as I jerk Jax off in my hand as I lick my lips. "Harder". I say Mark picks up his pace as he leans down over me a little bit as he slams into me causing my whole body to go numb as i scream out my release as Mark, jax, and Roman switch places Jax is between my legs and I'm sucking on jax and Mark "Taste yourself see how delicious you are". He says as I smile and take him into my mouth and I become more wet and excited as my taste my own essence Mark reaches down and pinches my nipple as I arch up into Jax as he slices into me as he has a hold of my hips as he pushes in all the way to the hilt as I wrap my legs around his waist as I suck on Mark and then turn my attention towards Roman as he cups the back of my head as Jax rubs my clit while he fucks me I cum hard as they all three switch places again and now Roman is between my legs as he looks down at me and smiles "Your so beautiful" He says as he helps me up and he lays down as I straddle his lap and I slide down on top of his cock as Mark comes up on my left and he turns my face towards his as he kisses me as Jax squeezes my tits as I ride Roman's cock as I moan as I run my hands down the front of roman's body "Don't ever deny me again"? Roman growls as he places his hands on my hips and he fucks me hard as the fireworks light up the sky as I cum again as Roman shoots his seed deep inside of me it was the perfect ending to the perfect week and now we had a wedding and the birth of two babies to look forward too.

There was no bachlorett party just a dinner at Kane's house with good friends that were more like family. Cheryl was progressing in her pregnancy and Kane wanted to keep her close to home as much as possible not far behind her was Ava who had Legend and Legacy watching her every move. The hell hounds that I was not so fond of we're actually pretty decent tonight so I wasn't too worried but every time one came around I would freeze and prertend I was even there "Good boy". I say as I pet the ugly beast on top of the head as it growls at me and I jump into Jax's arms "Amy". He asks as I point down and he smiles "Oh hey puppy"! Jax says as he pats the creature on the head and it purs it actually purs i gasp as I swear the thing laughs and winks at me as Jax carries me down the stairs "Why are you so scared they are harmless" Jax says as i laugh "It growled at me". I say as he carries me into the living room and I double over as once against I feel what are period like cramps as Jax rushes back to my side "Are you ok"? He asks as I nod my head and I straighten myself up and excuse myself to the bathroom as I'm spotting again I really needed to talk to cheryl I finish my business, wash my hands and leave as Jax is waiting for me outside the door as I take his hand and we head outside where there was apool party going on along with a cookout to celebrate the union of Scarlett and Baron the kids who were now teenagers were with their siblings at their house and not even worried about coming home so that gave us a little adult time. Everybody was staying outside because the house was freezing! of course I knew how Cheryl felt because I had been pregnant myself during the summer and it was NOT fun! I hug Cheryl as I rub her belly and she groans as the babies who kicking up a storm "How are my favorite nephews"! I say as I kneel down and I rub her stomach as she laughs "Right now they got me going to the bathroom every five minutes"! Cheryl says as she laughs as Kane walks up and kisses Cheryl "Those are my babies"! Kane growls as I roll my eyes and contiue to rub her stomach as the kids kick and punch Cheryl as I laugh and stand up as I pull Cheryl aside to talk to her personally "What's wrong"? I turn towards her and I smile "Things have been going on inside of me". I say as I sit down on the couch and run my fingers through my hair as I look up at her "What do you mean"? She asks as she rubs her belly "I have been spotting and cramping like I'm about to start my period". Cheryl looks at me shocked and she shakes her head "Amy I gave you a total hystercomy there is no way". Cheryl says as she looks at me like I have two heads "Have your hubbies noticed"? Cheryl asks as I shake my head no "Well Mark did say the other day that I felt different down there and Jax said he noticed I smelled different but other than that nothing". I say as she mentally has to think "Monday we will meet at the clinic and I will do an ultrasound". Cheryl says as Amy nods her head but before they can leave Mark and Kane bust into the room as we both gasp "So why are you going to the clinic Monday"? Mark asks as he crosses his arms over his chest as he pins me frozen with those beautiful eyes of his. "Because I have some issues going on that I need to be addressed". I say as Mark walks over to me and he cups my pussy in front of Cheryl and Kane as I blush and try to push him away "Well it's a good thing you are going to check her out I have been wondering the same thing". I shove Mark away completely embarrassed but Jax and Roman join in the conversation and my embarrassment went through the roof "Oh don't worry Mark we have been wondering the same thing also". Roman says as he cups my ass and I push back against him sometimes my husband's were hard to resist "Something about her has changed". Jax says as I roll my eyes "This conversation is over with". I say as I look at Cheryl "We will talk about this later" I tell her as I look at my hubbies "We have a dinner to attend" I say as their shurg their shoulders and we go back outside as I hug Scarlett and Baron congradulating them "I'm so happy for the both of you". I say as I have tears in my eyes my emotions or hormones had been through the roof "I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into me lately". I say as I wipe my tears away and I hug them again as Scarlett walks over to Roman and punches him on the arm as I look at her shocked "That's for being an ass to my friend" She says as I try not to laugh but it was too late as Roman arches his brow at me and I turn hiding behind Baron and Kane as Roman looks like he is just a little ticked off "Amy" He says as I shake my head "No"! I say as Kane and Baron can't help but laugh at me as Kane wraps an arm around me and he begins to push me towards Roman "Kane no please"! I beg as he just smiles "Brother please"!? I beg trying to pull out all the stocks but it doesn't work so that's when I point and say freez at that point he can't move as I wink at him as I walk past him and kiss him on the lips as he tires to break my concertation but it doesn't work "Amy"! He warns as I smile "Oh no you don't last time I unfroze you you and Jax both got a hold of me and I ended up covered in silly string"! I say as Roman smiles we all made up for it later but he was not getting off easy this time I pat him on the shoulder and tell him to hang time as I turn to walk away but end up bumping into Mark "Gotta go"! I say but Mark grabs me around the waist "Oh no you don't". Mark says as he has a hold on me "Unfreeze him". I shake my head no but Mark was not having no for an answer "Now Amy". He growls as I pout and nod my head as Roman moved and he whispers "You can run when we get home". It was his turn to wink at me as I growl and we all head inside to eat dinner which tonight was steak, loaded baked potatoes, a salad, and corn on the cob. "Baron and I want to thank everyone for coming tonight we truly appreciate everything you guys have done for us y'all are the true definition of family" Scarlett says as she looks at Baron and he kisses her as we all clap and then eat our dinner as I felt sick the whole time I was burning up and sweating and my stomach was in knots as Jax places his hand on my thigh and I smack his hand away as he looks at me shocked "Are you ok"? "Don't fucking touch me". I growl as Mark and Roman whip their heads around to see what is going on and I all of a sudden have the urge to fuck something but we were in the middle of my friends dinner party I get up from the table to excuse myself as I rush towards the bathroom where I shut and lock the door as I sink down to the floor and I groan as all I wanted to do was go home I was so embarrassed Jax knocks on the door but before he can say anything I drag him into the bathroom and I push him up against the wall as I kiss him hard "Amy" "Shut up". I growl as I unbuckle his pants and I jerk them down along with his boxers as he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and I sink down on top of his cock as i moan Jax leads kisses from my lips, to my jaw line, to my tits as we are fucking "Fuck yes". I groan louder than I probably should have as Jax cups my ass and I moan as he nibbles on my lip "I like this Amy". He says as I laugh and lean my head back as he covers my mouth as I cum his kiss keeping me quiet as he shoots his seed inside of me as he sets me down as he buckles up his pants and slaps me on the ass as he winks at me "See you back at dinner". He says as i wash up at the sink as I adjust my skirt and fix my hair and make up and then spray some perfume on me as I walk back to join everybody at dinner as Cheryl and Kane look at me "Feeling better". He says as he winks at me and I just try to play could "Yes much better" I say as I finish my dinner and sip on my glass of wine which one glass turned into 2, then 3, then 4 by the fifth I would say I was feeling rather good. Baron and the guys go to play pool and shoot darts in one room as us ladies go to another room to try on our dresses and talk about details of the wedding. "So Jax did you do a good job of taming Amy". Baron says as Jax laughs "Why yes if I do say so myself". Jax says as he shakes his head "That wife of ours can be a fucking hell cat sometimes". Jax says as he lifts up his shirt and shows the rest of the guys the scatches on his back as they laugh "Damn and I thought my woman liked it rough". Kane says as the guys who are drinking beer laugh and tease Baron about being tired down to one piece of pussy for the rest of his life. "Well when I met Scarlett I knew there was something about her". Baron says as he takes a shot of tequila "I knew she was the one for me the minute I walked into the clinic and I saw her answering phones". Baron says as he slaps Jax on the back "And I have you to thank for opening up the clinic if it wasn't for you I probably would not have meet her". "Yeah same here if it wasn't for the clinic I would not have meet bailey". Josh says as he takes a sip of his beer and he smiles as he looks up "Bailey is pregnant". "Wow man congrats"! The guys say as they shake his hands and slap him on the back as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket "I was going to propose later tonight at home but I think now is the perfect timing"? He says as if asking Baron for permission "Wait until the wedding and when Scarlett gets ready to toss the flowers I will ask Scarlett to hand them to her and then you can ask her". "Are you sure man that you and Scarlett's day"? Josh asks as Baron takes another shot of tequila and smiles "Of course man we are family" He says as Josh puts the ring back into his pocket and he plays pool with some of the guys and then darts as they decide to sneak over to the other side of the house to see what their women were up to.

Ladies side of the house

"How do I look"? Cheryl asks as she adjusts the dress and turns so we can see it. "I say you look fucking fablous". I say as I step into my own dress and adjust my bust which seemed to be bigger than it usually was "Damn Amy put those knockers away before you poke somebody's eye out" Harlow says as everybody laughs and I cover myself up pretending to be embarrassed "Oh please Amy you have the body of a fucking goddess and you know it"! Scarlett says as she looks at me "I wish I had half the tit size you do" She says I just shake my head and laugh as we all have on our dresses and we smile each dress each woman had picked out fit them to a t. "You all you amazing". Scarlett says as she hands each of us a gift as we look at her "It's just a little something to say thank you for making me a part of the family". Scarlett says as she motions for us to open our gifts. The bags had our names monogramed on them and we all gasp as we each lady had different sets of body wash, lotion, and perfumes, different gift certificates, gum, mints, different lip gloss, a personal tumbler and last but not least each of us had gotten a charm bracelet with different charms that descrided our personalities. We all thank her and hug her as we change out of our dresses and back into pjs since we were spending the night. Sine the wedding was on Sunday and we were going Saturday to get our toes and nails done then us girls would be staying here at Kane and Cheryl's house and the guys would be staying at Mark's place. The kids would be coming in town on Sunday since they had some things going on that didn't involve us parents. Lilith was a junior bridesmaid and she would be tossing the flowers out as well as carrying Scarlett's ring as Lucas would be holding Baron's ring. Lucian had decided that he would be a usher and walk and show people to their seats. I smile as I think about my kids each of them even though they were all pretty much grown and finding their own way in life I still couldn't believe my life had turned out the way it had. Becca, Legend, Legacy, Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, and Brandon who was growing into a fine young man all made me proud. They we're doing great with their MC and the business they had started their own bike shop was thriving and making them enough money to build another chapter in their area. "So Amy did Jax quinch your thrist earlier". Cheryl says as she uses her elbow to get my attention as I snap back to reality smiling at her "Oh he did more than qunich my thrist" I say as we all laugh and joke about the crazy things our men liked to do to drive us crazy. "Well kane lives up to his expectation as a demon". Cheryl says as she points to her stomach "The proof is right here". As we watch the babies kick and move inside of her as we all touch her belly "We love you guys already all of us aunties are going to spoil y'all rotten". Harlow says as her hand gets kicked as Cheryl groans "I love being pregnant but damn I'm ready to stop getting kicked in my vagina"! "I guess that is what I have to look forward to"? Bailey says as we all turn towards her and she shout as we all rush to her and hug her congradulating her and Josh as the questions come next "When did you find out"? "How far along are you"? "Have you told Josh yet"? "Yes he knows and his craving for blood and sex now that I'm pregnant is ridiculous"! She says as we all laugh and say at the same time "Oh we know all about that"! We stop talking as we hear a noise coming from outside of the room and we hush I regonized that noise and that voice and who it was coming from. I smile as I whisper to the girls what. going to do and they agree as I wave my hand and the door and wall that was in front of us goes invisible and we catch the guys red handed as we see them but they don't see us "I know the cure for nosy boyfriend's" I say as I wave my hand again and the door flies open as the men all of them come tumbling through the door to the bedroom as we are standing there with our arms crossed as they all know there ain't nothing they could tell us that will make use believe them as to why they were easedroping. "Well damn" They all say as we laugh as I look at the time and I excuse myself so I can call the kids to check on them I grab my phone and step out onto the patio "Hey Mom"! Lucian, Lucas, and Lilith all say at the same time as I laugh "How are my babies doing". I ask as they all say "mom"! "We are good Becca and Julie Ann are letting us sleep upstairs in the guest room which is huge"! Lucian says as Lilith grabs the phone "Mom when can I move out"? I'm shocked by her question "Don't you think it's a little soon"? I ask as she laughs "Oh mom don't worry it won't be anytime soon but Becca, and Julie Ann, said I was welcome anytime. I let out the breath I had been holding as I feel Mark's wrap around me as he kisses my neck "Hey kiddos". He says as the kids shout "Dad"! I hold the phone away from my ear "We miss y'all". He says as he pulls me against him "We do too but Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, and Brandon said that they wanted to show is the shop tomorrow". Lucian says as he let's out a breath after the mouthful he just said "We know baby we will see you at the wedding on Sunday"? I ask as Lilith grabs the phone "We are still going to get our nails done tomorrow right"? She asks "Yes baby are you, Becca, Julie Ann, and Ava going to meet us there"? I ask as she yells for Julie Ann as Mark and I laugh "Yes we can meet you at the salon tomorrow want time"? Juile Ann asks "About 2pm"? "That actually works out perfect". I say as we all talk for a little bit more and then we hang up the phone as Mark presses me against the railing as I feel another member of his pressing against me "I have you all to myself tonight Jax and Roman are preoccipuied". Mark says as I turn in his arms as his mouth descends down on mine as I moan into his mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs his hands down to my hips as I rub against him "You have become such a hell cat" He says as I smile as I run my fangs along his lip as he growls as his hands are fisted in my hair as his cock is pressed against me I run my hands down his back as I pull him against me "I need you". I moan as I tug at his shirt but he stops me "Let's go to bed" He says as he grabs me by the hand and pulls towards the bedroom that was ours for the time being as he stops, picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder as I hear laughing as Kane and Cheryl are waving goodbye to me "Goodnight Amy". "Fuck you" I say but can't stop smiling and laughing as Mark lands a hard slap on my ass cheek causing me to gasp as Kane and Cheryl act offended but they really aren't "Have fun tonight Amy" Kane says and I already know something is planned and I won't no part of it "Oh hell no". I say as I struggle to get out of Mark's arms but his grip is firm "Oh just relax your going to enjoy everything I do to you". Mark says as we round the corner and he opens the bedroom door as he slides me down his body as I wrap my legs around him and the look on Mark's face was one I definitely did not regonize "Strip"! He growls as I look at him and stand there but he grabs my shirt and rips it from me as I hiss at him. Mark bends down and slides my phone bottoms off as he runs his talons up the inside of my thigh as I part my legs and moan as he rubs my clit with his thumb while his other hand fingers me as he sucks and licks on my clit as I moan "Oh fuck"! I growl out as Mark presses me against his mouth as my pussy gushes "Hell yeah look at all those delicious juicies". He says as my knees buckle as he stands up and grabs my hands "see what you fucking do to me"! He says as I run my hands up and down on his cock as we kiss and he lowers me down onto the bed as shackles my hands to bed and I look at him. This was the warlock Mark, he has a dagger in his hand as he runs the blade along my side as I gasp "I'm going to make cum so hard tonight" Mark says as he leans down squeezing my tits together he licks and sucks on my nipples as I arch my back "Mark" I moan as he takes the blade and makes a small cut on my thigh as he licks the blood away as I part my legs as he sucks on my clit then makes a small cut on the flesh part of my tit and licks the blood off of that was he kisses me the taste of blood sending me into a frenzy as he laughs "Easy" He says as he nibbles on my lips as I try to loosen my restraints but it's not use. "Your mine tonight" He says as he runs the blade across my nipple and draws blood as I hiss and he sucks my nipple into his mouth as he fingers me "Mark"! I moan out loud as he growls as my cunt juice covers his fingers "I'm going to fuck you so hard". He says as he climbs between my legs and he shoves inside of me he is on his knees between my legs as I wrap them around his waist as he starts out slow but gradually picks up the pace as he grabs my hips "You better hang on". He growls as parts my thighs and he watches as his big cock slides into my tight cunt "Goddam that pussy can grip my cock". He groans as he rubs my clit while pushing into me as I arch my back "yes, yes yes"! I moan as he reaches up and plays with my tits "Fuck yes Amy"! Mark growls as I push myself as close to him as I can as Mark lays on top of me as his arms hold me down in place as he kisses my lips "You like that" He asks as his strokes are perfect bringing me the right amount of pleasure with each thrust me makes "Yes". I say as I feel my fangs descend as his does also I got to bite down but he shakes his head "No not yet"! He growls as the sounds of our bodies coming together fill the room "Love that soaking wet pussy". He whispers against my lips as he runs his hands down the sides of my body cupping my ass as he drills me as my orgasm apporaches as he picks up his pace "Now". He says as we both bite down on each other as our climaxes hit us at the same time as we suck from each other as he pulls away and I do also but he continues to push in and out of me as he covers my face in kisses as he undoes the cuffs on my wrists no matter how bad Mark pissed me off I loved him and I always would. The next morning was a bunch of females rushing to get ready for the day and a bunch of men driving us crazy as they had nothing planned for the day but heading over to Mark's house since tomorrow was the day of the wedding. "You look hot". Roman says as I look at him and smile "I definitely would not say that I looked hot". I tell him as I turn back to the mirror and I put my diamond hoops into my ears and then step into my heels as he comes up behind me and looks at me in the mirror "You are perfect" He says as I turn and wrap my arms around his neck "I that Mark had to all to himself last night". Roman says as he pouts as we kiss as he pushes me against the dresser as he scoots my skirt up as he kneels down and sucks my clit into my mouth as I moan "I'm going to make you remember me all day" Roman says as he cups my ass as he muches on my pussy "Fuck"! I groan as he stands up and unzips his pants as he pushes into my wet cunt as I wrap my legs around him as he pumps in and out of me as we kiss "I love you". He says as I run my fingers through his hair as our bodies come together as he flips me over so I'm bent over the dresser as he grabs my hips and pounds away as I push back against him as I arch my back and push back against him "Oh Roman". I moan as he runs his hands over my body "So fucking beautiful"! He grunts out as my pussy muscles squeeze and hug his cock "Fuck yea". He growls as he has his hand around my throat as I go to scream out my release but his hand covers my mouth as we cum together as he soots his seed deep inside of me as I lean up and we kiss as he rubs all over me "I need to get cleaned up". I say as we pull apart and he slaps me on the ass as I head to the bathroom with a smile on my face. Later that day after lunch we meet up with Becca, Ava, Julie Ann, and my baby girl Lilith "Mommy"! Lilith shouts as she throws her arms around me and pulls me into a hug I could not believe my little girl was almost a teenager! "I'm having so much fun with my sisters". She says as we head into the salon and we get set for our Manis and pedis "So what were you so busy doing upstairs that you could not hear us calling your name". Scarlett asks as she winks at me and I blush "Roman was showing me his new belt". All the girls look at me and I motion towards Lilith but I lean towards them and whisper "By the way his belt is pretty big" I say as the girls are sent into laughter as Cheryl's phone starts to ring and we had 1 guess as to who it was "Let us guess" Harlow says as she smiles and looks at us as we look at her "Kane". We all say at the same time as she shows us the screen and sure enough it was Kane calling as I being me grab the phone from Cheryl's hand and I answer the phone "Hey brother". I say as Kane growls "Where is Cheryl Amy". Kane growls into the phone as I laugh "Oh my dear sweet brother you just don't know how to relax do you". I say as Kane laughs "What would I do with out you my crazy sister". Kane says "How is she". "If you are referring to Cheryl she is just peachy she is getting a mani and pedi and relaxing in the chair". I say as Kane let's out a breath "Just make sure she is taken care of". He says as I nod my head "Yes sir of course sir". Kane laughs as we hang up the phone and I hand it back to Cheryl who is just shaking her head as the lady who is doing my nails tells me to move to the massage chair to get my pedi as I look at Lilith and smile even though the last pregnancy almost killed me I loved Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas just as much as I loved my other kids. Rebecca, and Juile Ann had grown into beautiful young women and I couldn't wait to see where their life would take them. As we finish up at the salon Cheryl takes me back to my house so I can drop some stuff off there is an ass load of cars in the driveway as I can hear music, talking, and laughing coming from the back yard as I tell Cheryl I will be right back she nods her head as I head inside as I see mark, Jax, Roman and two guys that I do not know sitting in the living drinking and smoking I was taken by these two men don't get me wrong I love my husband's but "woozers" I say out loud as the two men each one grabs a hand and kisses it "Thank you". I whisper as Mark, Jax, and Roman looked shocked "What did you just say". Mark asks me as I blush as he wraps an arm around my waist and he pulls me against him he pulls me down into his lap and he slips as a hand between my legs as he growls into my ear "Don't forget who you belong to". He says as cheryl comes bursting into the room just as kane walks into the living room as she is also taken by the two men just as I was they also take both of her hands and they each kiss her hand as she whispers "Lord have mercy". She says as Mark rubs my pussy "Not here". I growl as he kisses my neck as Kane says "What did you say"? He asks as he wraps an arm around Cheryl as the two men who were faternal twins turn to look at us "Care to introduce us". They both ask to Mark and Kane "This is my wife". Mark says as he winks at the two men "And this is my wife as you can see she is bearing my seed". Kane says as Cheryl rolls her eyes "Amy, Cheryl these two are life long friends of ours their names are King and Kong and they are here to see their future mate". Jax says as I turn to look at him as well as Cheryl as Roman takes a sip of his beer "Now before we tell you this Amy you promise to hear us out before you blow up". Roman, Jax, and Mark all say at the same time as I nod my head "King and Kong here are from our hometown and they are apart of the original vampires like Roman and I". Mark says as he squeezes my thigh "They are here because they were promised to Lilith on the day that she was born". I can fell my blood pressure rising, I could feel the heat on my face as I turn to look at Mark who is offering me a reassuring smile "You pompus, arrogant asshole". I shout as I shove him away from me "How dare you sell our daughter before she is even born! you sick bastard she ain't no prize to be won or brought"! I shout at Mark he grabs me and tires to calm me down but I was livid! How dare he! "Now Amy". "Don't you now Amy me"! I shout as I try to get off of his lap but he has me tight around the waist "They knew about Lilith before she was born"! Jax says as I look at him and the guys that wanted my daughters and i shake my head as Mark explains everything "They can see the future not everything but they saw you and I bringing a beautiful little girl into his world and then saw her wearing his family's ring" Mark says as he pulls me back down into his lap as he kisses me "She is a hell cat Mark". King says as he laughs "I promise she is in good hands with is"! Kong says as I laugh "Yea that's that these three said also". I say as I motion towards Jax, Mark, and Roman who acted shocked "We have always taken good care of you". Jax says as he runs his fingers through my hair and brings my lips towards his "Yea and we gave you some beautiful kids". Roman says as I kiss him as Mark rubs my ass as I quickly stand up to find Kane scolding Cheryl "You are only suppose to have those soft eyes for me". He says as they kiss "My boys are getting big and strong". He says as he tired to bend me over the pool table but I quickly move grabbing Cheryl's arm we make a bline for the door as we wave goodbye to the men and head out the door as we are laughing "That was a close call". I say as Cheryl nods her head "You almost didn't make it out". She says as backs the car out of the driveway heading towards her house where us ladies were staying tonight "Mark should have warned you way before now about this". Becca ans Julie Ann say at the same time as I look up at the both of them shocked that they knew before I had even said anything "How do y'all know"? I ask as I head into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water "Becca and I have been meaning to talk to you about something" Julie Ann says as we all sit down at the table "Becca and I see things mom and not just dreams we see things before they actually happen. Like we knew what Lilith looked like before she was even born". Becca says as she takes a sip of her tea that she is drinking and takes a deep breath "We remember how your father tired to kill us" ok". I sigh "We wiped your memories for. a reason we didn't want you guys to remember any of that" I say as I can feel my hands shaking as I cup a coffee cup and pour myself a big cup adding cream and sugar I hug both of my girls "I love you both very much and I know you see the battle coming up don't you". The girls look at each other and then look at me as they both grab my hand "Everything is going to be ok mom". They both say as I try to shake my nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach as Ava walks into the room and I gasp her stomach had gotten huge since we had been at the lake "I remember those days" i say as she looks at me and smiles "Im fucking miserable to be honest, Legend and Legacy won't let me out of their sight for more than five minutes, they can't keep their hands off of me, my bladder never stops and my ankles are the size of an elephant". She all but shots and then she starts to cry as Becca, Julie Ann, and myself all gather around her as we hug her and rub her belly "I know how you feel try having three hubbies to contend with and being pregnant" I say as she nods her head "You are right but your sons are always wanting sex and I don't feel like it"! She pouts as she stomps her foot and blushes a crimson red as she realizes who she just had her tantrum in front of "Oh my God! I'm so sorry"! She says as she looks worried for a minute as Becca, Julie Ann and myself burst out laughing as we embrace her "we know how them two are they are our brothers after all". Julie Ann says as she hugs Ava and we all head into the living room where we are trying to figure out what to do for dinner "Nobody feels like cooking so let's just order in and we can drink and relax". Harlow says as the rest of us agree it was going to be a long day tomorrow the weeding was at 1pm so our day would start early tomorrow we decided on Chinese food as Ava licks her lips as me and Harlow look at each other and laugh "What". Ava asks "Your mom craved the same thing when she was pregnant with you" I say as Ava smiles "I can't wait until they get here" Ava says as we all eat dinner that night and head to bed the wedding was tomorrow and we had to look our best. The next morning is a rush as we eat breakfast and we each head to our rooms to shower and get ready as we gather our things and we head to the location of the wedding which was The Furance Inn Creek which was kind of rustic but it was a beautiful place it's where Scarlett and Baron would be staying for their honeymoon so Baron could be close by in case Cheryl went into labor. As we are dress and gathering our bouquets as there is a knock on the door "Everybody ready"? Mark asks as him and Jax lick their lips when they see me dressed up as they try to come into the room but I stop them as I step out into the hallway as they both kiss me on the cheek as they let their hands linger and I smile "You look amazing"? Mark says as he tires to cup my breast but I stop his hand "We are ready". "There will be time for that later". I tell them as I head back into the room and they both pinch my ass I as I yelp as the girls are laughing as I close the door in front of them as they grab themselves I groan as I roll my eyes as Scarlett steps out of the room and we all gasp as I can feel the tears building in my eyes "You look perfect". I say as I hug her she was wearing a solid blood red bataue floor length ball gown that was off the shoulders she had her long red hair curled and pulled to one side we help her with her train and then we leave the suit and as we line up beside the men as Kane rubs Cheryl's, belly as he kisses her lips "Those should be covered up" He says as we try not to laugh as Cheryl blushes Lilith clings to my side "What's wrong baby girl". I ask as she looks up at me "I keep feeling like somebody or someone is watching me". I look up and sure enough King and Kong were watching her I hug her "Relax it's going to be ok I promise". I tell her as Trinity and Jon walk down the isle, followed by Harlow and Adam, then Cheryl and Kane, Bailey and Josh as Roman and I hug each other as he kisses long and deep "You ready"? He asks as I cup his cheek he looked so handsome in his tux "Yes". I breath his kiss had left me wanting more "We could sneak off real quick let me give that pussy some attention" Roman says as I growl "I wish but we got a wedding to be a part of". I say as I link arms with him and we walk down the isle to join the rest of the couple's out front as he kisses me and I join the women's side as the doors close and then open back up to show Scarlett and her dad walking her down the isle Scarlett's dad was cool and had been life long supporters of Mark and Roman's mc before they joined with Jax's. Her mom on the other hand was a complete and total witch! She made the comment that she could not believe that Scarlett was marrying into trash like us which totally embarrassed Scarlett and pissed off her dad and everybody else as well so her mom pretty much kept to herself. "Who gives this woman to be married"? The priest asks as her dad answers "Her mom and I do". He says as he kisses Scarlett on the cheek and he hands her off to Baron as they shake hands and her dad who's name was Paul hugs the younger man as he sits down and Baron leads Scarlett up front with him as he holds both of her hands and she smiles "We have gathered here today to witness the union of these two Scarlett and Baron as they have both made the commitment to one another in front of everybody today". He says as he smiles and then begin again as I fix her train "Marriage is a beautiful thing it brings such happiness and peace but it's a life long union that is tested constantly seeing if you are strong enough to tough it out. Now Scarlett and Baron have written their on vows to say for each other and we will let them talk". As Scarlett and Baron are exchanging their vows I notice Jax and Mark are cutting with Lucas as they are being silly by blowing kisses at me and mouthing we love you. Scarlett and Baron exchange rings, do the unity sand and them the preacher laughs "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Baron Corbin! you may kiss your bride"! The whole place erupts in cheers and claps as the bikes are hooting and whisting as Baron dips Scarlett and he lays a big kiss on her lips as we all make our way up the isle and head outside to take pictures before the reception. We laugh as Mark picks me up and carries me out of the church like we just for married as Jax and Roman shake their heads sometimes Mark was just too much we take pictures and then we head inside as the bride and groom are still taking pictures we are seated at the wedding party table as we are severed different appitiziers as the dj talks into the mic "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Baron Corbin"! We all shout and cheer as they walk through the doors to the reception area all wrapped up in each other as they take their place at the table. Tonight's dinner we had a choice of prime rib with a loaded baked potato and bacon wrapped asparagus, Stuffed Chicken breast that was stuffed with cheese and spinach served with rice pilaf and glazed carrots. We all placed our orders as we drink and talk and laugh as I lean against Roman who has a hand on my thigh as he turns towards me "You look amazing tonight"? He tells me as he kisses me on the lips as I moan into his mouth "I love you". I tell him as he cups the back of my neck but we are interrupted as Kane clinks his glass and we turn our attention towards him "I just wanted to take a moment and say Scarlett...welcome to the club"! Kane says as we all shout and clap as I stand to say something "Ever since you walked into the clinc and put in for the receptionist I have always thought you and Baron would be great for each other. I'm proud to call you my friend and now fellow old lady! We all laugh as Scarlett blushes and Baron laughs "And you". I say as I point at Baron and wink "You take good care of her of you have the old lady mc to deal with". I say as us ladies all hold up our fist as a warning to him as he laughs and shouts above the crowd "I promise". He says as I hold up my glass and motion for everybody else to follow as we all hold our glasses up and we turn towards Scarlett and Baron "To the Scarlett and Baron". I say as everybody echos "To Scarlett and Baron". As we all clink glasses and then dinner is served as we dig in as Mark and Jax are both eyeballing me as I'm eating as they are talking with King and Kong and this feeling starts in the pit of my stomach as I see them looking at Lilith I send Mark a mental note "Don't even think about it". I growl as I see him wink at me as the dinner plates are cleared as the night wears on we dance and I have all three hubbies taking turns as the dj announces "All the single or unmarried ladies to the front please as I take Scarlett's hand as we laugh and then I leave her at the front "Alright Scarlett turn around and let's see who catches that boquet"! But instead of tossing it she turns walks towards the women and hands the boquet to Bailey who is shocked as Josh walks towards her gets down on 1 knee and asks her to marry him "Josh"! She says "Yes'! she says as he slips the ring on her finger and pulls her to him as they kiss and we all clap and laugh as Bailey is blushing he kisses her again as she runs up to us showing her ring. Mark whispers in my ear and I follow him as he walk up to Lilith who is sitting by herself she stands up as we walk up and I hug her. "Lilith your dad and I want to introduce you". Before I can get another word out she kisses King and Kong on their cheeks "They are my future hubands, my bloodmates". I knew Lilith was a special child but I didn't know she could see things before time Mark is just as stunned as me "Your daughter is beautiful and we promise that we will do everything we can to protect her". King and Kong say as Lilith blushes as King slips a ring on Lilith's finger "That way everyone knows you belong to us"? Kong says as he offers his hand and Lilith takes it as they walk off to talk but I go to stop them but Mark grabs me and pulls me back "Relax they are good friends they won't hurt her" He says as I turn in his arms and we kiss our baby girl was growing up way to fast"! "Hurry up Becca you always take forever". Both Ava and Julie Ann say at the same time as Becca laughs "Oh hush". She says as we wash our hands but as we are drying our hands we hear a splash and we turns Ava who is holding her stomach as there is a puddle of water at her feet "My water broke"! She says as Julie Ann stays with her and I rush to go to Legend and Legacy who are talking with their other siblings I smack them both on the back of the head as they say ouch at the same time "Come on Ava's water broke"! I tell them as we take off towards the bathroom as they all but rip the door off the hinges as they rush into the bathroom as Legend picks up ava and he carries her out to the car with a group of family members flowing us. We head towards the clubhouse where Cheryl and Amy would be helping me give birth. "Just relax". Legend says as he runs her stomach as another strong contraction hits her and she practises her breathing "I'm ok I promise as long as y'all are by my side". Ava says as she kisses Legend and then Legacy as they park and get her inside and set things up in the living room as a make shift hosptial room and they set me on the table as they help me out of my wedding clothes and they help me into a gown and I lay back as my mother in law Amy does a quick pelvic exam which was kind of weird having your mother in law do your pelvic exam but we were pressed for time. "How far apart are your contractions"? "Every 15-20 mins" I tell her as she presses down on my stomach trying to figure out both of the babies positions she removes her fingers as she disposses of the gloves washes her hands as she grabs the ultrasound machine and squirts some cold jelly like stuff on my stomach as she runs the probe over my swollen stomach "Wow, those are some big babies" I smile as she moves the probe as both of the boys are kicking and moving. Amy finishes with the ultrasound machine and wipes off the lube as she pulls the white sheet back over me as she looks at Legend and Legacy as she smiles "She is currently 6cms dialiated and 60% effaced so should not be long". Legend and Legacy kiss and comfort her as she looks at everybody in the room "Who do you want in the delivery room"? I ask as she bites her lip "Just my husband's"? She says as Cheryl and I escort everybody out of the room as Ava let's out a groan and I check her "shit"! I say as Cheryl and I wash up slip on clean gloves and then look at Ava "Ok it's time to push"!. This was it Ava thinks to herself as Legend holds on leg up and Legacy holds the other as they both help her sit up it was time to meet the newest members to the ever expanding family brood. 1 hour and some odd minutes later two screaming kids are delivered into the world with as an exhausted Ava falls back on the table as she cries tears of joy now that her two boys are here. As Cheryl and I take the twins to get them cleaned up Legend and Legacy are just itching to hold their sons as we suction out the babies noses and throat and then clean them up "Legacy and Legend come cut the cord". I say as they rush over taking the sicciors with shaking hands they clip their sons umbilical cords and hand each man a baby as they turns towards Ava as Bailey had just delivered the afterbirth and cleans Ava up as she is laying on new sheets and has a clean gown on as Legend and Legacy hand the babies to her as she lays both of them on her chest as she talks to them "Hey my boys mommy is so glad you are here". Ava says with tears in her eyes as cheryl looks at me and I rub her belly as her sons are kicking and moving as there is a knock on the door as Harlow and Adam come in bearing gifts as Harlow is in tears "We are so proud of you". Adam says as he kisses Ava on top of the head as Adam and Harlow are handed the boys which are proudly named after their fathers Legend and Legacy Jr. Mark and Roman walk through the doors also bearing gifts as I step back for a moment just surveying the scene as Jax wraps his arms around me as I lean back against him as he kisses me on the neck "You are truly an amazing woman". Jax says as I turn towards him and he covers his mouth with mine "We have to leave for a week Mark and I do" I nod my head as I completely forgot Mark and him had a run to make "We shall make tonight special then". I say as we kiss again too bad I couldn't go with them but the again that left me, Roman and the kids for a week to do whatever we wanted sounded like a plan to me!


	14. chapter 14

"Oh, oh, oh Roman"! i moan out loud as he slides his cock into my wet and ready pussy as his body covers mine as we kiss "I love you, love this pussy". He whispers against my lips as his tongue dances with mine as he slams into me the sounds of our bodies coming together fill the room as "Look at all that sweet pussy juice". Roman growls as he hooks his arm under one of my legs and he pushes as deep as he can into me as I gasp "Too much". I moan as he smiles "Take all of me". He growls as he thrusts into me causing my cunt squirt "Fuck yeah"! He growls as he puts all his weight down on top of me as I spread my legs giving him more access as his mouth covers mine . He slides in and out of me, rubbing harder and faster, and watches what's happening. "Your pussy is creaming all over my dick." He can actually see that? I feel it, the wetness that keeps growing every second he's inside me touching me he thrusts again that familiar, orgasmic feeling gets brighter. "Look at all that pussy juice". He growls as I look down and I see the wet splatters on the bed as he pins my legs up as the squelching sounds of his dick ramming into my pussy turns me on as my nails are digging into his back as we ride that wave of orgamsic pleasure. "My perfect wife". He says as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit as he fucks me "Come for daddy" He coaches as I let go screaming out my pleasure as he dumps his hot seed into my cunt as he falls on top of me as we are both out of breath "And we have the whole week to ourselves". He says as his mouth covers mine as he nips and draws blood as we share a red kiss as he pushes back into my pussy as "So fucking delicious" He says as his movements are slower this time more gentle as he nips, licks and sucks me all over my neck and tits I love the way he feels inside of me, I love his hands in me and I love his lips as his hand holds me in place as he gives my hair a slight tug causing me to moan as he pinches my nipples "Please Roman" I moan as he smiles and reaches down playing with my clit as he fucks me "what baby tell Daddy what you want". He growls as he pace picks "I want to come". I growl out he stops for a moment as he kisses me his mouth covering mine as he pulls out and then Rams back in as I scream out my release as he follows sending his seed deep into my pussy I guess it was a good thing the kids were not here they definitely did not need to hear what Roman and I were doing. Later that day we are on his bike heading towards one of our favorite spots it was a alcove with a waterfall that you could go down and wade in the pool below the water was usually freezing but we loved it. I had packed us a lunch in a picnic basket I cling to him as he takes a curve that scares the shit out of me and I cling to him as he laughs "Relax" He mentally tells me as I sigh reach down and cup him as he growls and speeds the bike up as I let out a laugh and a few minutes later we arrive to the gravel road that lead down to the river and we slows down as he pulls off the side as he pins me to the bike and he kisses as i moan "Come on". He says as he grabs the picnic basket and I grab the blanket as we walk down the trail holding hands as we reach the river and I smile I lay the blanket out on a rock that juts out over the river i set out all the food and the drinks I brought I had packed chicken salad sandwiches, chips, potato salad, and two starwberry pie i made plus bottles of water. "This is perfect". Roman says as I smile and we kiss as he pulls into his lap and we eat he feed me and I feed him as he licks my fingers and I can feel that tingling in the pit of my stomach. "Did you get enough to eat"? He asks as I take a sip of water from my water bottle "Yes". I say as I turn and straddle his lap as he places his hands on my hips as we kiss I can feel his dick getting harder the more we kiss and touch I pull away and stand up as I strip off my tank top and shorts then shoes and socks as he does the same and all that he is left in is boxer shorts as i see the outline of his cock through them and I arch my brow "He wants some attention". He says as I kneel in front of him and I take him into my mouth as he cups the back of my head "Awesome mouth". He growls out as I take him all the way to the back of my throat and then lick and suck my way up as I swirl my tongue around the tip and I massage his balls as he grows thicker inside of my mouth but I pull away right before he cums and I run and jump off the Rock that we were on and hit the water which was freezing as I come up for air and look up to see him standing on top of the Rock with his arms crossed "Roman". I say as I lift up out of the water and I flash him as he laughs takes a step back and then dives into the water as he comes up beside me as he pulls me closer to him for more body heat as we swim towards as we splash each other and laugh as he kisses me as we head towards the alcove and he helps me up into the Rock and he lays me down. we make love that rock my screams of pressure drownded out by the sounds of the waterfall. I don't think I gave Roman enough attention alot of the time Mark and Jax were the men getting all the attention and I sometimes didn't think about what Roman wanted or needed so this week gave us plenty of time to do alot of making up. As we pull up to the house and carry everything inside Roman picks me up and sets me on the counter as he steps between my legs "I don't think you know how much I love you". I say I wrap my arms around his neck "You mean everything to me Roman and I'm sorry for everything". I say as I look down and he places his fingers under my chin and he lifts my eyes up "Don't apologize". He says as he strips off my shirt and my binkini top as he lays me back as he unbuttons my shorts and slides them off along with my binkini bottoms as he parts my legs and looks at me while he eats me out. My back arches off the counter and he slips tow fingers inside of me but it feels different he isn't moving them in and out he is doing a tugging motion that makes every hair on the back of my neck as I grab his wrist as he kisses me "That feel different". "Yes". I gasp out as he sucks on my nipples "Let's see how wet daddy can make you". He growls as I feel my body betray me as my juicies gush our soaking his hand as he removes his fingers and shoves his dick inside of me as I bring my legs up against his waist "Fucking incredible". He growls as we are going at it the kitchen door swings open and his parents walk in "Roman I". His mom stops dead in her tracks as Roman covers me with his body as he shouts "Get out mom"! I gasp as I cling to him and he picks me up and carries me upstairs and into our bedroom as we fall onto the bed together as he looks at me and we both bust out laughing as he kisses me "Did you know they were coming"? He shakes his head no as he kisses me again and we finish what we started as I head to the bathroom to wash up as he heads downstairs to greet his mom and dad. As I make my way downstairs I feel sick I guess my nerves were acting up because of meeting his parents for the first time i rush to the bathroom and empty everything into the toilet as I brush and rinse my mouth out and then head back downstairs as Roman, his mom Regina and his dad and Mark's dad are all sitting in the living room as Roman motions me towards him and he pulls me to sit in his lap as he wraps his arms around me as I turn and I meet Regina for the first time "So this is the Amy that I have heard all about"? Regina says as we both stand up and we hug as she is crying "What's wrong darling".? Both husband's ask at the same time as she dabs her eyes with a cloth and laughs it off "I'm ok just really happy I finally get to meet my daughter in love and my grandbabies". Regina says as she kisses me on the cheek and notices my amulet "You look so much like your mom". All three say at the same time as I arch my brow "She wore this same amulet the last time we saw each other she was pregnant with you at the time". Regina says as she takes my hands on hers and kisses each hand as she hugs me again "She said that her husband was making her move and they would be leaving soon but that she would find a way to come back to see me. I told her that if she didn't ever make it back to see me that our paths would someday soon cross again and they have". Regina says as she hugs me again and notices the ring on my hand "I see mark decided to keep extra tabs on you". She says as we all laugh and she turns towards her husband's "Let them know back home that we won't be back until the first of next year". She says and it shocks everybody including Roman "I want to get to know my family. Roman dear do you know when Mark and Jax will be back"? Regina asks "Sometime Friday". He says as he stands up and pulls me against him as he wraps his arms around me "Ok it's settled we will stay in the guest cottage". "Amy it's so nice to meet you"! Both Mark and Roman's dad's say at the same time I could see where mark and Roman for their good looks from I blush as I thank them and I head over to the cottage to clean and striaghten up a little bit while she meet all of her grandkids. Before I change the sheets I clean and dust everything really good and then make sure their fridge is stocked as well as the cabinets and then I crank the air up and then go about changing the sheets and making sure the bathroom has plenty of supplies I sigh as I notice Regina is outside playing with Lilith showing her different ways to cast a spell I smile as I finish up the cottage and I walk to where the kids are at as they all run up to me Lucian and Lucas we're taller than I was and I was sad to see them grow up Lilith was beautiful and looked so much like my mom. Regina motions for me to follow her as we head back inside as she digs through her suit case "Sit down my dear" She tells me as she sits beside me and she hands me a book "This is your mom's memior she gave this to me to give to you one day. You don't remember me because you were just a baby at the time but I always told her things would come back full circle and they have". She hands me the book and kisses me on the cheek as she stands to leave "You take your time and read through everything Roman and I as well as Marcus and Rome will watch the kids" I nod my head as I lay back on the couch and open the book and I can already feel the presence of my mom and it's so comforting to me. As I'm reading through the memior I'm shocked to learn that I actually have a half brother but that he was sent to stay with some of the coven to protect him because of Amy's father finding out about the affair that she had with Mark's dad. I also learned that Regina and my mom were like me and Harlow I shake my thoughts clear I didn't want to picture my mom having sex. I also learned that my dad use to beat the shit out of my mom so she took off during the night when I was a baby to stay with Regina, Marcus, and Rome and that's when she became pregnant with my half brother Dominic after there are also spells and different things in the memior that would be helpful later on. I close the memior and I close my eyes there was so much to process, so much to think about and a half brother that I had to contact I look up at Roman is standing on the doorway he smiles as he kneels in front of me as I cup his face between my hands and I kiss him as I move off the couch and I straddle his lap as he cups my ass "Are you ok baby"? He asks as I wrap my arms around him as I nod my head "Apparently we have a half brother that is staying only a 2 hour drive from here". He doesn't say anything as he kisses me again as I push him backwards as he unzips his pants and I lift my skirt up and he pushes into me "Roman" "Shhh mom knows I came to see about you". He whispers as he pushes into my folds as i arch my back and I ride him "I love you". he growls as he reaches up and plays with my tits "I love you more". I moan out as his cock reaches deeper than it has before as I feel my fangs descend and I go for his throat as as he shoots his load deep inside of me as he bites down on my neck and I cum as we cling to each other. We clean up as he wraps his arms around me and he squeezes me as he nuzzles my neck "I enjoyed that mid afternoon romp". Roman says as i laugh and we head to where the kids and his parents are at as I have a huge smile on my face as his mom winks at me and I blush as she whispers in my ear "I know what is it like to have two husband's but I can't even imagine what's it like with three" I laugh out loud as roman plays with the kids as Lucian and Lucas come running up to me and grab me by the hands "come on mommy it's boys vs girls" They say as I notice that we are all practicing our craft "Show us your favorite trick mom". Lucian asks as I find a flower and I foucs on a three stump and it explodes as everybody cheers and claps as I take a bow we go back and forth as the kids make things float and can make things catch on fire as Regina walks up along with Becca, Julie Ann, and Lilith as they all touch me and I turn "let's try something together" Becca says as we stand in a circle with our hands held as we all focus on the one thing as we hear the guys gasp and then they clap as we smile and then turn towards the stump that I just a few moments ago exploded into a million pieces and it's put back together with flowers sprouting around it. "Your mom would be so proud of you". Marcus says as he hugs me and we all head inside for to wash up and get dinner ready as Brandon comes up to me "Mom can I ask you a question". "Sure". I say as I turn towards him "I know I'm not your biological son but can I be a part of the coven and learn the craft also"? I look at Brandon and I hug him "Of course you can there will be a rite and ceremony you will have to go through but you are family" I say as we hug as I wash my hands and get dinner ready for the night as Regina helps me. "Is there anything else you can tell me about my mom". I ask as I cut up the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and olives for the salad as I add those plus shredded cheese, straw berries, blue berries and crutons to the salad as I mix up the sweet vingertte dressing and I toss all that together as she smiles we were making chicken parmesan tonight and whatever she was doing smelled heavenly. "Well she was one of the best witches in our coven she was excellent at her craft and she had a heart of gold just like you". Regina says as she places the chicken in the oven as she set the table and get the classes set out "I hate I didn't have more time with her". I say as tears come to my eyes "Oh sweetheart is right here". Regina says as she places a hand over my heart "She loved you very much then when your dad found out you inherited the same gifts your mom had he was trying to sell you off to another coven who does black magic but Marcus, Rome, myself and several others were there to help that day unfortunately your mom died that day and I truly miss her". Regina says as she grabs my hands again and kisses me on the cheek "So what happened between her and Marcus"? I ask as she turns to look at me "I'm sorry I should not be asking". "No, no your fine her and Marcus loved each other that I have no doubt she denied him for months because of the relationship with your dad but if I had my way she would have been with us. We protected her in every way that we could, your father was like a leach though he would do anything for gain and success even if he had to sell and barter his own family members". Regine says as we fill the glasses up with ice and pour the drinks as the oven deeps singling that the chicken is done. "Marcus had eyes for Lilith for the longest time and he convinced her to come over one night and that's when she finally gave in to her love for him along with some other things". Regina says as she blushes "I already know Harlow is my best friend we have done things I can't picture my life without her she is my very good friend". I say as I set the salad bowl on the table and I place a pair of tonges beside the bowell as regina sets the chicken on the table "Lilith was my best friend and I miss her. She got pregnant with Dominic and she was so happy she had finally left your dad you were 12 at the time but you don't remember anything because your mom wiped your memory clear so you wouldn't think bad of her". I look at Regina shocked I could never think bad of my mom she was my lifeline "I could never think bad of mom she was my saving grace". I say as Regina hugs me "Well her and Marcus ended up getting married and Lilith was brought in the coven under our protection and she was there for about 2 years when this older black magick coven came looking for her. Your dad had made a deal with them after borrowing money and he never paid them back so they took your mom for Collertal". I look at her shocked "I know the same thing happened with you and Mark but look at how you two ended Mark and Roman are good men. This coven took her and raped her and totured her and then tosses her back to us beaten and all but dead. They had put a bubble around their land so we were not able to find her even with the most powerful location spell. My poor mom everything she went through she still would wear a smile on her face "We protected her and then your dad pulled another dirty trick and had sold you to our rival coven that's when all hell broke loose. Mark and Roman were already grown men and had left the house when your mom came around so they know about Dominic but they didn't know about you just Lilith.". That automatically put my defense so Mark and Roman knew that I had a half brother and they didn't bother to fucking tell me I keep my cool as everybody piles into the dinning room and dinner is served tomorrow I would call up Dominic and set up a place for us to meet maybe he could help me understand more about the coven and things to come. After dinner and showering that night and making sure the kids were ok I make my way back to the bedroom and I sigh how could my husband's hold information from me like that I enter the bedroom as Roman is already laying in bed completely naked his dick making a tent under the sheet no matter how mad I was I would always want him I climb onto the bed and pull the sheet down as I take him into my mouth as he sucks in his breath as I use my hands and mouth on him as he runs his fingers through my hair "Such a good girl". He growls as he thrusts his hips up as I take more of him into my mouth as his let begins to shake I pull away and climb into his lap as his dick slides into my tight cunt which was already dripping wet. "Oh baby". He groans out as he grabs my hips as I lower my lips to his as we kiss he runs his hands down my back cupping my ass cheeks as he pumps into me "Suck a naughty girl" He groans out as I smile and squeeze my pussy tighter around his cock as he growls Roman sucks a nipple into his mouth as I arch my back as my pussy gushes as Roman rolls over pins me under him and begins to fuck me hard as I moan "Oh yes Roman"! I groan out as he kisses me "Oh baby oh yes"! I moan as Roman pulls almost all the way out and then slams his hips back in and I cum hard his mouth covering my screams as he spills his seed into my cunt as he falls on top of me both of us spent and tired. Mark and Jax were due home later today Cheryl and Kane were coming over for breakfast and I was wide awake at 5am I start a pot of coffee after I get out of the shower and I decided to go ahead and call my brother "Hello". "Dominic? this is Amy Winchester". "My baby sister"? He asks "Yes" I tell him as he let's out a breath "How are you doing"? I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee "I'm great! were you wanting to get together"? He asks "Yes when is good for you"? "Anytime". "Ok today at 2pm". "Sounds great"! He says as we hang up the phone and I get started on break fast before the kids and adults decided to come downstairs I hear talking and laughing as Regina, Marcus, and Rome who reminded me so much of myself, Mark, and Roman. "Something smells delicious". Rome says as he pours himself, Marcus and regina all a cup of coffee as the kids and Roman pile into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and yawning as i laugh and fix everybody their plates. "Thanks Mom". Lucian, Lilith, and Lucas all say at the same time as they begin to eat as I refill all the adults coffee cups and then i sit down beside Roman with my own plate as the kids are asking Regina, Marcus, and Rome a million questions "Easy kids I'm sure they don't mind answering the questions just not at the breakfast table and not all at one time". I say as the kids say "Sorry" and go back to eating after finishing breakfast and the kitchen had been cleaned cheryl and Kane's walks through the front door as the kids go crazy wanting Kane to swing them around like he did the other day and asking Cheryl when the kids are going to be here. I smile I was so happy I had Mark and the mc because they were my family I hug them as I help Cheryl sit down and them I all of a sudden don't feel so well I feel like I'm buring from the inside out and I double over as I feel like a really bad period cramps is ripping me in two Regina and Roman rush to my side but I push him away "Don't touch me"! I growl as everybody is shocked "Amy"? Cheryl says as she gets up off the couch right as Mark and Jax walk through the door and the kids once again go crazy I laugh through the pain as Cheryl motions for me to follow her as I use the bathroom real quick and I all but have a heart attack! I scream for Cheryl as she opens the door and is shocked at the amount of blood "Amy how long have you been spotting"? I think for a couple of seconds "For the past two months". I say as she makes a note "Ok clean up and meet me in your bedroom". She says as I wash up and put a personal product on and then meet her in my bedroom where mark, jax, and Roman are waiting for me as Mark goes kiss me but I was not in the mood to be messed with. The guys kept a ultrasound machine from the clinic at home in case it was needed "Amy". "Shut up Mark"! I say as he is shocked and I lift up my shirt as she puts the cold jelly stuff on my stomach and she does a quick scan "Holy shit"! Everybody says as I had my all my females parts back! "No fucking way"! I say as I cheryl points to the screen to show me everything "This is probably the reason you have been spotting and now a full on period and the reason you go into heat" Cheryl says as she checks a few more times "How did this happen"? I ask as I turn to look at my hubands and Mark is kind of smirking "What's so funny"? I ask as Cheryl wipes the gel off my stomach and I stand up as she sneaks out before I flip out "So you knew about this"? I asks as I cross my arms over my chest "Well your pussy feels different" I gasp as Jax and Roman jump in to defend him "Before you freak out, your smell has changed also you have a stronger taste and smell". I growl them trying to defend Mark wasn't going so well "Amy baby you are fucking awesome in bed your pussy is amazing". I slap Mark across the face and I leave the room in a huff as I head back to where the kids are at a few hours later after lunch and the kids have settled down for a nap and the men are busy doing their thing I sneak out the front door. I give Dominic a call to let him know I'm on the way from my house to his it was pretty much a 16 hour drive but with me being a vampire and a witch all I had to do was teleaport over there thank God! I say the enchantment and I'm there in no time but as I walk up Mark, Jax, Roman, and Dominic are all standing in front of his house with their arms crossed Mark with my red hand print across his face "What do y'all fucking want"? I ask as I stand before them a fire raging in me as I place my hands on my hips "You know better than to take off by your god damn self"! Jax says as I actually laugh "And since when did keeping secrets from your wife count like mark knowing I had all my female parts"! I all but shout at them as Dominic smiles "Yep just like our mom stubborn and hard headed as hell"! He says as he steps forward and he gives me a hug the man was huge he was Mark's height with the same color hair and eyes except he had my mom's birthmark on his arm. "You look just like mom" He says as Mark goes to touch me but I jerk away from him "Don't touch me I don't wanna get pregnant". I say as he, Roman and jax laugh as he leans down and whispers "But I bet I can make that pussy gush". I blush as I smack him in the arm as we all head inside to do some catching up as Kane pulls up and he is in straight demon form and he is growling at me! "What"? I ask as I throw my arms up in the air as he had cheryl on the phone and I can hear her cussing and yelling at me as I growl "You just hush Cheryl"! I yell back as Dominic, Jax, Mark, and Roman are trying not to laugh at our antics as Kane walks up to me and grabs me on the arms "You know better than to take off like that"! Kane says as I roll my eyes "Well you tell that to the three big dumb assholes back there whi like to keep shit from me"! I all but yell as I stand toe to toe with Kane but finally let's go off my arms and takes a deep breathe as Dominic steps forward and hugs me "We just worry about you Amy that's all. Come on let's go meet the rest of the family and I want to introduce you to my wife who's name is Annie" Dominic says as we all head inside except for Kane who had an "emengercy" back home. Dominic's home was huge much like mark's except his house Dominic's house had a basement that was fucking huge! I smile as im turning the corner and I bump into someone as we are both knocked on our asses. "I'm sorry". We both say at the same time as I look up and I look into a pair of the same color eyes as mine "Your Amy"? The woman says as we help each other up "and you must be Annie"? I says as she shakes her head yes as we head towards the living room where everyone is at as the men are having some drinks "I see you two meet" Dominic says as he hands Annie and me two glasses of wine "More like ran into each other" We both say at the same time as mark pulls me into his lap "I'm still pissed at you for hiding shit from me". I whisper in his ear as he looks at me as he reaches between my legs and squeezes my thigh "I love you and I have missed you so much". He says as he kisses me I shake my head my hubbies were so irritating sometimes! I sip on my glass of wine "So where is the rest of the family at"? "They will be here" As soon as he gets the words out of his mouth there is a knock on the door as Annie gets into answer it and about six people are standing in the living room and my kids looked more like them than they did me or their dads! I remembered them from the photo album that my mom had Dominic takes me by the hand and leads me over to them "Amy meet your aunts and uncles we have Valadmir, Angelica, Lugon, Morwenna, Tempest, and Thorne. I shake each of their hands as they places both of their hands on my cheeks and kiss me on each side of my cheeks as they gasp as they look at me "I believe this is Lilith in the flesh what short of with craft is this"? Throne says as I laugh and I hug each of them "You look so much like your mom"! Morwenna says as she has tears in her eyes as she hugs me "Valadmir who had been quite the whole time plays with the locket that I'm wearing". "Do you know what this amulet does"? Vald asks as I shake my head no "It heals". I look at him shocked so that would explain why when I had a full hystrectomy that my female parts were now back in me I shake my thoughts clear as I spend the rest of the evening getting to know the side of family I never knew I had.

1 week later the girls were getting ready to go out for the night and Annie was going to join us. "I'm so happy that you guys welcomed me with open arms". Annie says as we climb into the car and head towards the restaurant where all of us are meeting at. "How long have you been married"? Annie asks me as I make a right to get onto the highway "Well for about 8 years my kids didn't come until later. what about you and Dominic"? "We have been married for about 2 years we have been trying for kids but it hasn't happened". I look at her and smile "It will eventually happen trust me their sperm should be called super sperm". I say as we both laugh and turn into the parking lot. "Well that's good to know". She says I cut off the car and we head inside as we hug and greet the other ladies who were already there. "It's so nice to meet everyone". Annie says as we order our food and drinks as we make small talk "How is the pregnancy going"? I ask Cheryl as she smiles "Well considering I have to pee every five minutes and I constantly feel like a hug balloon it's going great"!. Cheryl says as she takes a sip of her water as the food arrives and we dig in "I remember those days". I say as I look down at the amulet and smile and sometime my mom amulet had healed me on the inside and there was the possibility of me having kids again but I was ready for that all over again? I shake my thoughts clear as we finish dinner and we decided to head to a local night club that was garnered towards bikers old ladies and wasn't about drama we enter and we are immediately shown VIP treatment. The drinks are flowing and the music was perfect! we dance, drink, then dance some more as the waitress keeps the drinks coming except for Cheryl who was sticking to juice and water as she laughs at our antics. "You might want to slow down amy you know your a light weight". Harlow and Cheryl say at the same time as I go to stand up and I land in Scarlett's lap as we are both laughing "Don't worry I got this"! I say as one of my favorite songs come on and I drag who ever I touch with me on to the dance floor "Amy your crazy when you drink". Annie says as she laughs and we move to the beat as I take my hair down and let it flow as Harlow, Scarlett, Bailey, Trintiy and Renee join us on the dance floor as the song changes as I lean against Harlow and she has to help me so I don't trip over myself as i move to the music. "You haven't seen nothing yet you should see her when she is sober she can't dance with a shit". All the girls laugh as I look at Cheryl doing her own thing even though she is pregnant "That's not true"! I say as i turn towards Annie who is kind of blushing "Oh girl you don't have to be shy around us we are just having a little fun". I say as Annie kisses me on the cheek "I have a feeling we are going to get along great"! She says as the music ends and we head back to our little vip section while the waitress cleans up the old drinks and cups and replaces them with everything new as I top her and she looks shocked "Take it honey you deserve it especially dealing with my crazy drunk ass"! She nods her head as she tries not to laugh as she walks off and I smile as I down my shot as there is a commotion towards the doors of the vip section and we all look up as Kane, Mark, Jax, Roman, Dominic, Baron, Jon, Josh, and Dean all walk through the doors as the bouncers are trying to stop them but we they them it's ok as the guys file into the vip section officially crashing our party. My crazy drunk ass was already back on the dance floor before the doors to the vip room opened dancing against Somebody with tattooed arms like mark "Mark your so naughty". I say as I rub my ass against him "That's not my name darling but I can be if you want me to". Before I can move away from the strange man an arm wraps around my waist as he pulls me close "Amy". Mark says as he whispers in my ear "Your ass is going to be so sore after we leave"? He mumbles as I blush and then Mark leads me off the dance floor as he picks me up and slings me over this should "she has been a very bad girl I'm taking her home". The girls nod her head as I see Roman and Jax following behind us as Mark rubs my ass as he places me in the car and I climb into his lap "I'm have been a very bad girl daddy". I moan as Mark growls as I lay my head on shoulder as he wraps his arms around me and we head towards the house as we pull into the driveway Jax and Roman place a collar around my throat as I look at Mark "Now you will know the true meaning of submission". He says as the door opens and roman tugs on the chain as I stumble out of the car and I'm lead into the house as Mark and Jax follow as Jax slides my pants and panties off of me as Roman leads me to the floor as Mark straddles me. As he wraps the leash of the the collar around his knuckles as gives it a slight tug which causes me to arch my back as he reaches behind him and he shoves his fingers inside of me as I moan out loud "You like that baby girl"? He asks as I part my legs and I sigh as I rod my head "Yes daddy". I say as I look up at Mark who leans down and kisses me as he fingers me harder as my pussy gushes "Fuck yes baby girl". He growls as I feel my legs part as Mark removes his fingers and Jax begins to eat me out as Mark unzips his pants and shoves his cock into my mouth as I use my hands to massage his balls while I suck him "Yea baby girl suck daddy's dick". He says as I moan on his cock as I take him all the way down my throat as Roman is jerking himself "Let Roman get some of his action". He says as he jerks on the chain collar and I growl as Mark climbs off of me and Roman then straddles my lap as I begin to suck him as Jax licks and sucks on my pussy as I try to squeeze my legs together as I push my pelvis against his face as he looks up and smiles at me "Our baby girl tastes delicious". He says as I moan as Roman pulls out of my mouth as Jax moves out of the way and Roman shoves into my wet cunt as I wrap my legs around his waist "Roman". I moan as he licks and sucks on my nipples "what about protection"? Roman asks mid stroke as I growl "Fuck protection". I say as he smiles and contiues to fuck me hard and fast as I feel myself close to the edge but he pulls away as I pout and Jax replaces him as he shoves into me as he kisses me on the lips "Pussy feels so good baby girl". He says as he Rams into me as I can feel that floating feeling again as he pulls out and I hiss as all three of them laugh and then Mark moves between my legs as he runs his hand down my face "Your such a good girl". He says as he kisses me while he slides into me as I wrap my legs around him as I gasp "How does that feel baby girl". He asks as I moan not really forming an answer as I arch into him "More daddy" I moan as I run my hands down the front of his body as he pumps into me "My girls soaking wet". He growls as he reaches down and rubs my clit "You make daddy's dick so fucking hard you feel that baby girl"? He says as he kisses me on the lips as I wrap my arms around his neck "Yes harder daddy"! I hear Jax and Roman grumbling "Don't be selfish daddy share". I say as he looks down at and he shoves back onto me as I gasp as he grabs my hair and gives it a slight tug "Your mine your body belongs to me and I will do with it as I see fit". He fucks me hard without a break sending my body into sensory overload as I cum screaming out my pleasure as he sends his hot load inside of me "Now your ripe and ready for your other two daddies" He growls as he pulls out of me and cleans me up as he jerks on the collar and pulls me up as he slaps me on the ass "Get to the playroom now". I follow quickly behind them with my head lowered as i the butterflies are set loose in my stomach as Mark opens the door to the playroom and he pulls down an exercise bar as he ties my arms up and then begins to bind my breasts together with rope making them swollen and enlarged as Jax is sucking and licking on my nipples as Roman reaches down and fingers me as mark kisses me on the lips as he spanks me with a flogger I moan as my body responds to this type of pleasure and pain at the same time "Hang on tight baby girl your in for a wild fucking night! Mark says as Jax stands up and he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into me he grabs my ass as I throw my head back as I move my hips with his as he growls "We fucking own you"? He growls as Roman contiunes to suck on my nipples and Mark spanks me with the flogger as I can feel my body drawing towards that release that I needed and wanted so bad as Jax drills into me as I moan "Oh fuck Jax"!!!! I growl out as he kisses my lips "Fuck yea baby girl that pussy loves to be fucked and dominated". I cum hard as Jax shoots his load deep inside of me as I'm panting for breath as my pussy is still quivering and throbbing as Jax pulls out of me and he sets me down on my feet as he cleans me up and then kisses me "Good girl". He says as he steps back as Mark counties to hit my body with the flogger as my body was alive with all these different sensations he giggles and slaps my bounded tits as I moan "Be and good girl and we will reward you very well". He says as Roman wraps an arm around my waist and he slips a hand between my legs as he begins to finger me as he grabs the back of my hair and gives it a slight yank as I moan as he kisses my neck biting into my neck while he fingers my pussy my juicies dripping down his fingers and my thighs as he Jax sucks on my clit as I push my hips forward as Roman pulls his fingers out and Jax as Roman picks my legs and he slides into me from behind as I gasp "I'm going to fuck you hard". Roman says as he shoves me into a I scream out my pleasure as Mark and Jax work on other areas of my body as Roman's finger tips are digging into my flesh as I moan "Roman"! I scream out as he reaches around and rubs on my clit as I squeeze my pussy muscles around his cock as he growls and smacks me on the ass "That's it baby girl squeeze daddy's cock with that sweet pussy". He says as I melt like butter at his words as I cum and hard again as Roman thrusts into me sending his seed deep into me as he sets me down on my legs and cleans me up as Mark releases my hands and I fall against him as my legs were weak as he picks me up and carries me towards the bed they have in the playroom as he places me in the middle of the bed and all three bite down on me at one time sending me into another quivering orgasm as I feel that vampress rising in me I growl and I push Mark down onto the bed and I push my pussy down on top of his cock as I begin to move back and forth riding him hard as he slaps me on the ass as I grind down on him as I suck Jax and Roman while I'm riding Mark as I growl "Looks like our little vampress is coming out". Jax says as he smiles and I moan as Mark reaches up and plays with my tits as my pussy gushes as Mark growls as he lifts me up "God damn my cock is soaking wet". He groans as I push back down on top of him and he thrusts his hips up as I love the feel of his cock filling me compeletly up "Fuck fuck fuck"! I groan loud as I fuck mark harder as he smiles "Hell yeah baby girl show Daddy how much you love his cock". He says as I move on him as Jax pushes into my ass and I growl "take me hard" I growl at the both of them as the mood in the room changes as they find a rythum that matches them both and they fuck me hard as I kiss Mark in the lips as he nipples on my lip and Jax nibbles on my neck as Roman licks and sucks up and down my body as Jax and Mark cum at the same time sending me into an explosive orgasm that knocks me through a loop as I fall on top of Mark as Jax pulls out of me as I sigh as Mark runs his hands down my back "Such a good girl". He grumbles as I look up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair as Jax and Roman clean me up as I rub against Mark "Spread those legs kitten let daddy play with that pussy". Mark growls as he rolls so that he is on top as he runs a hand down my body and runs his fingers over my cunt causing me to gasp "No daddy" I say as I try to close my legs but he stops me holding my legs open as he slides between my legs and pushes into my tender, swollen cunt "You do not tell Daddy no"! He growls as I try to push him away as Jax and Roman hold my legs apart as Mark pushes all the way inside of me I was uncomfortable it hurt and I was tender "Look at me baby girl" I look up at Mark with tears in my eyes as jax and Roman wipe them away "Your daddies would never hurt you Amy" Mark says as his thumb rubs over my clit while he moves in and out of me as I whimper as Jax and Roman pinch my nipples and but bite down on me as they draw blood and then kiss me as I feel this surge of engery run through me as I don't hurt anymore and I moan as I wrap my legs around Mark and I pull him down towards me "I know daddy now fuck me like you own me". I growl as Mark smiles and picks up his pace and I widen my legs for him as I suck and lick Roman and jax's dicks "That's it baby girl". Mark says as he pins my legs down and fucks me with enough force that would hurt any normal woman but I loved every thrust I feel Mark shift and he moves so that I'm on top and Roman is behind me as he slides into my ass as Mark is in my pussy "Why are you always on bottom"? I ask as Mark winks at me and doesn't say anything but he let's his dick do the talking as I moan as roman kisses down my backside as I sigh "Oh fuck"! I groan out as Mark and Roman work their magic on my body as I suck Jax as I play with his balls as he runs his knuckles down my cheek as he grabs the back of my head "so fucking beautiful baby girl". He says as I look up at him "You going to swallow daddy's load". I nod my head as not only does Jax cum but Mark and Roman do also and the only thing I could think of was after being up fucking all night I sure as hell didn't want to go to work the next day.

I wake up startled as I look around and sigh it looks like it had been a pretty wild night I throbbed everywhere! I look down and smile as I see mark Jax and Roman all snoring and passed out as I look at the time I had 2 hours before I had to be at work but as I go to climb out of bed a strong arm wraps around my waist as I turn and look at Roman "I gotta shower" I say as he mouths "I will join you". I nod my head as we both climb out of bed and head into the bathroom as he pins me against the counter as we kiss "Work"! I mumble as he turns on the shower and step inside as I moan "That hot water feels amazing on my body". I say as he smiles as he helps me wet my hair as he grabs the shampoo and begins to wash my hair as I sigh "Your fingers have always worked some magic on me". I say as he kisses me on the lips and he helps me rinse the shampoo out then he runs conditioner through my hair as I do the same for him and then he picks me up and pushes me against the wall as he buries his cock inside of me as we kiss "You make me so hard baby girl I can't get enough of you". He says as he pumps into me as I run my nails down his back as he moves his lips to my neck and nibbles along my collarbone as a shiver runs down my spine as I moan "Oh daddy"! I moan out as roman growls and begins to pump into me harder as my pussy muscles tighten around his cock as he swells inside of me as I go to scream out my release but his lips covers mine as he spends his seed deep inside of me as I relax against him as he places me under the shower again and we wash each other up I just knew I was going to late for work today the girls would be teasing me relentlessly! I rush through the doors of the clinic at breakneck speed as im out of breath and flushed considering Mark and Jax both made sure they had they share before I left as I rush into my office and I quickly set my stuff down and get started on today's paperwork for the people we should see today as Cheryl, Bailey, Harlow, and Scarlett come filing into the room with smiles on their faces as I roll my eyes let the teasing begin. "So what took you so long to get to work this morning"? Cheryl asks as she looks at her cell phone and rolls her eyes even though Kane was insisting that she not work she was much like me where work was concerned she was going to make sure her people were taking care of. "Well I woke up two hours before work started then Roman had his way with me in the shower and then Mark and Jax had to make sure they left their Mark". I say as I yawn "So that's why I was late you try dealing with three hot, horny, dominating vampires and see how far you get"? I smart off to them as we all bust out laughing as I yawn again and they all file out of my office as I get ready to see my first client for the day which was a lady who was pregnant and was a very high risk due to placenta previa. She was as married to a fellow sister club member and she joined the club alot like I did except she was the one who owed the debt and wasn't able to pay it. "How are things looking Amy"? She asks I could tell she was nervous and she was scared of the answer I was about to give her "Well the baby is measuring 2 weeks ahead of time and is stable I say we go ahead and schedule your c section and keep staying on bed rest". I say as I print out the pictures of her baby and she thanks me as she leaves and I sigh it was going to be a long week! Before I knew it the day was Friday and I was so looking forward to having Saturday and Sunday off even though I have working at the clinic I was super tired my body was aching and to top it off I felt like just crawling back under the covers and going back to sleep tonight was the club's bbq night and I honestly didn't want to go I was that tired.I knew as soon as I got off I would head to the store grab a couple of things we needed then home to shower and then head to Adam and Harlow's where the bbq was being held today. "You ok"? Cheryl asks as she lays down on the ultrasound table and I lift up her shirt and I squeeze the cold gel onto her stomach "Not really, I'm tired and I feel like shit but Mark, Jax, and Roman have been very greedy this week". I say as I smile as the babies come into view "How does everything look".? Cheryl asks as I look at her "Well they are definitely going to be bug babies but everything looks great Cheryl". I say as she smiles and I wipe the gel off of her stomach as she sits up and I write down in my notes how the visit went "you are still coming to the BBQ right"? I nod my head as she smiles "To be honest I feel like shit alot but us girls gotta be there". Cheryl says as I agree with her and then head out the back to go to a at home client who had a wound that needed to be cleaned and debrided he was a nomad MC president and he was a complete and total asshole everytime any one of us has to go out there to see him but Mark, Jax, and roman had already forewarned him that if he tired any of that shit with me they would make sure he lost both of his legs. Cheryl and this man were my last two clients for the day and I was so thankful!!!! 3 hours later I was relaxing in a tub full of lavender and vanilla I had already been to the store and dropped off what I needed at Adam's house then come home, stripped naked and sank into the tub at least the hubbies were at the club house and would not be home so that gave me time to relax I sigh as I dunk my head under the water and I come back up as I wash my face and hair and rinse them off as I shave then stand up and run the shower as I condition my hair and wash my body as I rinse off and then turn off the shower and I step out as I sigh I felt a little better but my body was still sore as hell! I blow dry my hair and do my make up as I lotion my body and put on deordarant and then dress into a pair of black leather pants and with a purple sequin spaghetti strap top I step into my heels, grab my purse as Lilith walks into the bathroom I had called her upstairs earlier so I could talk to her. "Is everything ok mom"? Lilith asks as she is already dressed and was fixing to head out the door with Lucian and Lucas not"Yes babe everything is fine I just wanted to let you know that King and Kong will be there at the BBQ tonight". I tell her as she blushes and hugs me "Thanks mom for letting me know". She says as we hear the boys yelling from downstairs "Go I will see you there". I tell her as she rushes out of the room and downstairs as I sigh and then striaghten up the bathroom and then head downstairs I was already late but I didn't give a shit! . I pull into Adam and Harlow 's driveway and I notice that I'm the last one there no wonder my cell phone had been pinging for the last 20 minutes straight I sigh as I kill the engine and I step out as I can hear music and talking coming from the back of the house and I could smell the delicious bbq I head through the fence into the back yard where everyone turns towards me "Finally"! Mark, Jax, and Roman all say at the same time as they all three apporach me as I kiss each one on the cheek "You look beautiful". Roman says as I thank him as he hands me a glass of wine and my stomach automatically begins to turn I shake my head no as he arches his brow but grabs me a bottle of water and hands it to me. "You ok". "I will be ok". I say as I head over to where the ladies are at and I sigh as I lean against harlow "Can I climb into bed and just go to sleep". I groan as Harlow wraps an arm around me "Are you ok". "No". I say as I whimper as Scarlett grabs me some food and Bailey hands me a cool wash cloth for my face "Everything fucking hurts! my neck, my back, my ass, fuck even my hair hurts"! I pout as I take a big gulp of water as the girls try to cheer me up "Oh you girls are always whining and complaining about something"! Kane says as we all turn towards "And what's that supposed to mean"? Cheryl as she has her hand on her hips ready to hear his explanation "Kane is right Amy everytime you come home you are always saying how tired and how hard today was shit I would love to shit on my ass all day typing on the computer it must me nice"! Mark, Jax, and Roman say as I gasp "Oh well if you guys think your so tough why don't you take our spots for one day and see how we feel"! Harlow says with her hands on her hips "Oh we could totally run circles around you ladies! Baron and Josh say as all of us ladies look at each other and smile "Alright we are going to put you guys out there tomorrow and see how well you guys handle it"! Scarlett says as the men actually agree to the bet and whoever lost had to clean up the mess at the club house for the next month! I'm standing off the side sighing my stomach still like it was doing flip flops "Are you ok sis"? I smile as I turn towards Kane and I give him a hug "Yea just my stomach doesn't feel right"? I say as Kane places his hand on my stomach and when I first feel it the faint movement of something feeling like butter flies inside of me I look up at Kane with tears in my eyes "Kane". "Shh little sis it's going to be ok I promise"! Kane says as he pulls me into hug I hadn't even thought of being pregnant than I remember the night we took Annie out and we didn't use any protection that night I shake my thoughts clear as he leads me back to the crowd "I won't tell anyone but these kids will be loved you know that Amy" I nod my head as we get lost in the crowd of people. "How have you been future wife"? King asks Lilith as Kong wraps an arm her slender waist "Let's the three of us take a walk". He says as Lilith turns to look at her dad who nods his head giving them the ok as she lets Kong and King lead her into the garden where there is a bench swing "You look beautiful tonight Lilith". They both say as King runs his fingers through her hair and Kong draws her closer to him as his hand is on her hip "Everything is going good"? They ask "Yes just been helping my mom out at the clinic with Becca and studying for my degree in nursing". Lilith says as she takes a sip of water and takes a deep breath as King lowers his lips to hear and he kisses her causing Lilith to gasp as he pulls away and then Kong kisses her as she sways "Wow". She breaths as they both smile "Such a sweet little girl". They both say Lilith smiles her first kiss and she has been kissed by two men! She looks up as her mom is smiling at her as her uncle Kane announces that they have an announcement so herself, King, and Kong join the rest of the group. "Is everybody hear"? Kane asks as he looks around and smiles as he turns towards me I didn't want to do it this way but looks like I didn't have much of a choice "Alright somebody has something to say as Kane points towards me and I just shake my head as I step forward "I'm pregnant" I say as everyone's jaw drop as Mark, Jax, and Roman are smiling from ear to ear as everybody erupts into applause and cheers as they are hugging me and congratulating me as I smile maybe this pregnancy wasn't a bad thing after all. Mark picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he beats his chest like Tarzan as I can't help but laugh "Mark your such a caveman"! I say as Roman and Jax do the same thing as he carries me around for the rest of the night as I was always in the company of one of the guys when Lilith comes up to me "Mom can I talk to you...alone". She says as I nod my head as we step off to the side as she turns towards me and smiles "What was it like when you had your first kiss with Dad? did it feel like fireworks going off". I turn towards me and I pull her into a hug as I kiss the top of her head "Yes with your dad it felt like I was bursting into flames but it also felt like that with Jax and Roman also. Did King and Kong kiss you"? She blushes as she nods her head and I laugh "If it felt like that than they are the ones" I tell her as she thanks me and skips off to rejoin the group as Mark wraps his arms around me as he nuzzles my neck "Are you ok"? He asks as I turn my head towards him "I'm great just know your getting snipped all three of you". He smirks as he kisses me on the lips "Then I can fuck you all I want without the worry of getting pregnant". He growls as I laugh and shake my head I was pregnant and once again scared to death. The next morning I wake up and get ready for work as I go to wake the men up but they are snoring so I open up all the blinds and try shaking them away but it doesn't work. I climb on top of Mark straddling him as I lean down towards his ear "Mark come on daddy wake up". i smile as I hear him grumble in his sleep as he tires to roll over but I don't budge as he flops back down on his back as I lean down and kiss his lips "Come on baby wake up it's time for work". I say as I feel his hands slide up my back as I gasp "Now you big bastard" I gasp as he laughs and he pulls my face down towards his as our lips meet as he cups my ass "But you don't have to be to work until 9am and it's only 6am". He mumbles as he deepens the kiss I had only a towel on since I had just gotten out of the shower "You sneaky asshole". I laugh as the towel is taken away and we are skin to skin "I knew somehow this would happen" I say as Mark pushes into me and I moan "Let daddy have his way with his little girl before work" He says as we kiss again and i move my hips grinding on his dick as runs his talons down my back as my pussy gushes "You hear". He growls as he thrusts harder into me "Listen to those juicies as my cock pounds that sweet pussy of yours". He says as the next thing I remember is Jax and Roman waking up and joining in on the fun as I look at the clock and relaize yep I was totally going to be late for work but hell who wouldnt if they were getting the same thing I was. "Alright since you guys think all we do is sit around and do nothing we have prepared for you guys a whole weeks worth of shit that we have to do on a daily basis" I say as I hand each of the men packet on what each day included from the time we got to the clinic to the moment we closed and locked up. "Mark you will be with me today while I do my house visits". He smirks as he sticks his tongue out at Roman and Jax as I just shake my head "Jax, and Roman you two will be answering phones and taking messages with Scarlett". They groan as Scarlett rubs her hands together "Oh this is going to be fun". She says as I look at Josh and Kane "Kane you will be dealing with insurance companies and pushing the paper work like Harlow does". "Josh you will be cleaning and disinfecting the rooms after surgery. Bailey will show you everything you need to know after that you will be restocking the supply room". Josh nods his head as she looks at Bailey like she is good enough to ear "And last but not least is adam. you will checking on all of our patients that are post operation along with Bailey and Josh because that's what Bailey or any of us do". I say as I take a sip of my coffee as Jax rubs my stomach and kisses it "I can't wait to meet her". He says "How do you know it's a girl"? I ask as he smiles "I just know" He says as I kiss the top of his head as we break into out groups and then I grab my back as I stick my book bag full of all the supplies that I needed as Mark follows me to the back as he pushes up against me as I moan "So just me and you little girl". He mumbles in my ear as he tucks my hair behind my ear and nibbles as I gasp I quickly grab scrubs for all of the guys and grab my backpack as I head from the front handing each guy a set of their own scrubs as I hand Mark his and he heads off towards the bathroom as I let out a breath and slinging my book bag over my shoulder and head towards the SUV as I load everything in and I turn as Mark is strolling across the parking lot and my jaw drops. Mark has his long hair tired back and then scrubs I had given him fit him like a glove he was drop dead fucking sexy as hell! "You ready baby girl"? He asks as I nod my head and slide behind the wheel and I crank the SUV up as we head towards my first client which was over an hour away Mark at first grabs my hand and kisses it as he places it on his thigh but then his hand slips between my legs cupping my pussy as I gasp "Mark Calaway"! I say as I shove his hand away and I take a sip of my coffee maybe having Mark go with me alone was not such a grand idea "So what do you have to do at this clients house"? Mark asks as he leans back in his seat "We have to his stab and gun shot wound and then debrief it and then put clean bandages on". Mark grumbles under his breath as I roll my eyes it was going to be a long day! Harlow sits across the desk from Kane as he is dealing with a stubborn insurance agency that didn't want to cover one of their medicaid clients "But they had full coverage on the day of the accident". Kane says as the insurance agent contiunes to deny coverage Harlow could tell his temper was about to get the best of him "Listen to jackass! He was had full coverage the day he walked through the clinic doors and the only reason you don't wanna cover the cost is because we are a biker MC! Now cover him or I will make sure everyone knows how you people really are! Kane shouts into the phone as he is breathing hard his face red from shouting. "Let me check again sir". The man on the phone says as he does some clicking away on his computer "Ok you are correct sir he did have coverage on the day he came in I will correct the era in our system". "Good do we have an understanding"? Kane asks "Yes sir"! The man says as they hang up and Harlow smiles at Kane as she hands him a folder "Now you get to put them all in alphabetical order". Kane growls as he stands up and stomps over to the file cabinet and beings to reorganize everything in and cussing the whole time as Harlow tries not to laugh. Meanwhile Jax and Roman are sitting up front dealing with a customer who is pretty pissed off because she missed her scheduled appointment and still wanted to be seen "What the fuck do you mean I have to reschedule I was only an hour late! "Well the paper work clearly states that if you are going to be more than 10 minutes later than you need to reschedule because of high patient demand". Jax says as the woman glares at him and then hisses as Jax takes a step back as Roman then tries to deal with her "ma'am if you would to talk to me I can gladly help you". Roman gives his best most charming smile but the woman is not impressed "I said I want to be seen today"! She shouts as Scarlett is just shaking her head as Roman and jax are trying to calm the woman down "No for fucks sake how hard is it to see the god damn doctor"! The woman is seething at this point as she picks up a book and throws it at Jax and roman as they move out of the way and Baron who was doing security today leads the woman out of the clinic "That woman is completely batty"! Jax says as Roman agrees and Scarlett just laughs. Josh and Adam were not only cleaning up after surgery but they were also checking on some clients that had just gotten surgery "Man this is nasty"! Josh says as he throws the soiled linens into the washing machine and the proceeds to wipe down and disinfect everything as Adam is mopping "You can say that again"! Adam says as they finish with that then meet up with Bailey after washing their hands and go to check on post op patients "And who are these two strapping young men". One older lady asks as her face smiles even with a million wrinkles on her face you could still see the joy in her eyes as she looked at Bailey as Josh takes this moment to wrap his arm around her "I'm here future husband". Josh says as the old woman smiles and laughs "Well she is a good one you better take care of her". She says as all three of them laugh as Bailey slips on a pair of gloves and then gets ready to check her surgery site "Well everything looks great your surgical site is healing really well if you need anything let us know". Bailey says as she pulls off her gloves as Josh gets her some ice and water and Adam fluffs her pillows as they leave the lady the clinic's card and they leave as Bailey turns towards the both of them "So what you think? still think we sit on our asses all day"? Bailey says as Adam and Josh growl at her "I guess us ladies were right". Bailey says as she walks towards the car leaving a shocked Josh and Adam looking at her like she is crazy. Later that evening at home i walk through the door with Mark, Jax, and Roman all three dragging behind me as they all head off to shower and do their thing while I get dinner ready tonight was country fried steak with gravy, green beans, and mashed potatoes I sigh as I pull all the ingredients together and get started. Mark had tired all day to mess with me but I kept strong and made him keep his hands to himself until we got back from being on house call he pinned me to the wall in my office and jerked my lower clothes off and proceeded to have his way with me he could be such a brute sometimes. I get the streak in the pan and turn it on medium as I get the potatoes peeled, chopped up, and on to boil as I open three cans of green beans and set them to boil as I set up the table and then go back to the stove. "Is dinner ready yet"? Jax asks as he comes dragging into the kitchen as he leans against me and I laugh "Almost" I tell him as we kiss and I turn to get the mashed potatoes ready by adding milk, butter, salt and pepper then as the beans are done I drain off some of the juice and also add salt, pepper and butter to the beans as I set those two things on the table as I finish frying up the last of the country steak along with whisking the gravy as Mark and Roman sit down at the table as they look at me "You go through this everyday"? Roman asks as he pulls me down into his lap and I kiss his forehead "Everyday". I say as he groans and I laugh as. we all fix plates and eat "Damn it's always nice to come home to a home cooked meal". Jax says as he takes a bite of his country fried steak "I need to put you on a pedestal and keep you there". Jax says as I laugh "Naw I don't need none of that just some blood and some dick after dinner and I will be good to go". All three of them growl as I begin to clean off the table and I place everything in the dishwasher as I clean the table and the counters as I place what little leftovers we had into plastic containers as I make sure everything is locked up and turned off as I head upstairs as I strip and step into the shower as I sigh as I wash my hair and shave then rinse and then wash my body as I step out to dry off and dress as I towel dry my hair. I look in the mirror at my slight baby bump and I tear up "mommy love you". I say as I feel butterflies again and a tear springs to my eyes who would have thought I would have ever had kids again I step into the bedroom and I giggle Roman and Jax were both passed out already and Mark was on the verge of being asleep as I climb into his lap and we kiss "I love you Amy" I look at him and smile as I sink down and i take his cock into my mouth as he groans I lick and suck on the tip as I cup his balls as he runs his hand through my hair "Oh baby" He groans as I feel him grow and expand to his full width and length in my mouth "Let daddy love you too sleep" He says as I climb back up and straddle his lap as I sink down on top of his cock as I moan and he stretches my pussy as he holds onto my hips as I rock myself back and forth on his cock "How do you do all this". He asks as he cups my tits and runs his thumbs over my perky nipples as I toss my head back "Because I love my family". I say as he pushes deeper into me as I sigh and run my fangs along his juggler vein as I bite down savoring the smooth taste as I feel my pussy constrict around his cock as he bites down and I cum hard as my pussy squirts out as the sounds of his dick in me causing both of us to cum as I clean up real quick as I grab a wash cloth and I clean him up. No sooner than I had cleaned him up he had rolled over and went to sleep I shake my head as I turn out the lights and climb into bed also knowing we had another long day ahead of us tomorrow.


	15. chapter 15

2 days after the men had started at the clinic the only thing so far going off with out a problem. Today Kane was working with me and Mark was working with Harlow which he was not too happy about. As we pull up to the first client's house Kane is already complaining about riding in a cramped up suv. "I can't stand riding in these fuckers". Kane mumbles as I grab my back pack out of the back seat and head inside as Kane follows me "Oh miss Amy so good to see you again dear". The old lady says as she shows us inside and leads us towards the back bedroom where her husband is at. "How is he doing today"? I ask as she smiles at me while she stops her coffee "Oh he is fine being his usual unpleasant self". She said as I smile and head into the back room "Hello Mr. Green and how are you doing today"? I ask as I run my hands with santizer and slip on a pair of gloves as I roll up his leg and remove the old bandages. He had gotten a wound from getting stabbed several times in one location thanks to a rival mc club that decided to make a name for itself he was older so an infection had at in quick so after operating they set him home where we came out for wound care 3xs a week. "oh I'm alright good to see your beautiful face". He says as he smiles down at me "and who did you bring with you this time surely not that awful husband of yours"? He says as I laugh and Kane who had slipped on a pair of gloves slides down to where I'm at "This is actually my brother in law". I say as he nods his head and I clean the wound real good with soap and water. Using a wet to dry dakins solution to pack the wound and then I use a skin prep to protect the skin around the wound and then place a clean bandage on "There you go". I say as he thanks me and I throw all my used supplies away and then wash my hand as he lays back on his bed as his wife shows us the way out "Thank you so much Amy"! She says as she shakes my hand "Your welcome I will see you next week". I say as we head out the door as kane's stomach growls really loud "It's only 10am". I say as I look at him and he shrugs his shoulders "What can I say Im a big boy". I roll my eyes as we climb into the SUV and head towards the nearest restaurant so Kane can get something to eat before he falls out. At the clinic Mark was mopping up after a surgery and he was not happy! The operation had taken Bailey and Cheryl a lot longer than they anticipated to perform a simple procedure Mark groans as he sprays and wipes down all the equipment and surgery table as he tosses the soiled rags into the dirty bin and then mops his way out as he is walking when his foot gives and he goes down like a big sack of potatoes. "Mark! are you ok"??! Cheryl asks as she goes rushing over to him as Jax, and Roman were falling out laughing as he growls at them "I'm fine". he grumbles as he stands up and walks off the pain as he heads to the break room so he can eat lunch and catch a break as he sits down he takes a deep breath as Adam, Josh, Roman and Jax all join him "This shit is not easy"! Josh says as he rubs his temples "I haven't sat down at all since we got here this morning". Adam says as he leans back in the chair and groans "Now I see why Harlow is so ill when she gets home". Adam says as the break room door opens and Scarlett pokes her head through "Mark your with me after lunch". Mark growls as Scarlett winks at him and she closes the door as Mark eats his lunch that Amy had made him and then heads to the front desk where Scarlett is ok "Have a seat" She says as she smiles and answers a phone call as she wrote down the information "I will have her call you when she gets back to the office". Scarlett says as she places the phone on the hook and then turns towards Mark "Welcome to the world of healthcare receptionist". As Harlow walks up to the front with Josh and Adam in tow as she heads towards the back book keeping area as she gets ready to show the two of them how papers and insurance work is done. "I don't like office work". Josh says as Harlow laughs "Well get over it buddy" She says as they both growl as Scarlett and Mark laugh "I guess all of you men don't being inside for a job". Mark shakes his head no as Scarlett smiles and then shows him how the phone system works and what they do with the messages that are left for each woman and she shows him how to answer the phone when Somebody calls "Good afternoon thank you for calling SOA clinc how are you today"! "Yes I have a question". The woman on the other end says "Go ahead". Scarlett says as she gets her pin and paper ready "Well I have been having some vaginal discharge with a slight odor and extreme itching in my private area". Mark's face turns red and he all but passes out as Scarlett tries to keep a striaght face "Well how long has the itching and discharge being going on"? "Well it started happening right after I had sex with my husband two weeks ago". She says as Scarlett jots down some notes as Mark rushes off to the bathroom as Scarlett finishes up the phone call telling the woman to come into the clinic first thing in the morning as she hangs up the phone and bursts out laughing as Baron who had heard and seen everything was smirking. Josh and Adam were working with Harlow today and dealing with insurance companies was NOT as easy task! "Ok today we have several cases that need to be filled and then we have to call the insurance companies to make sure they are going to approve the needed surgery". Harlow says as she looks up at Josh and Adam "What". She asks "Insurance companies sounds better than cleaning up blood anyway"! They both say at the same time as Harlow laughs they both didn't know what they were really in for. "Kane you need to wash the wound before you a skin prep". I tell him as he looks at me confused bless him he had been going steady all day but I knew he was tired "Let me help". I tell him as I use some non rinse foam and some sterile gauze pads as he watches me "It's ok it's not the easiest thing to remember". I say as he nods guys head as I bandage the lady up and then we get ready to head back to the office to clock out then work on data entrees in the office on all the client's we work on today Kane is dragging to the SUV "This is more work than I thought it would be". I simply smile at him as I head the sun in the direction of the office as Kane leans back in his seat as I put the pedal to the floor I was tired and my stomach was in knots I hadn't felt good all day and all I wanted to do was go home, shower and sleep! But I was looking forward to seeing the kids and grandkids this weekend. At the office Kane heads towards the break room as I let him off early and I head to my office in to finish up paper work for today "Hey love" it been about 20 minutes after I was in my office that Mark walked in "Hey doll". I say as he winks at me did I mention hot fucking hot he was in scrubs "How was your day"? He asks as I look down at my computer "Good busy but good". I say as he walks towards my desk "I need you'. I look up "Let me finish putting this information in" I say as growls and I quickly finish with the computer work and then save everything as I click and shut my computer down as I scoot back my hair and then Mark picks me up and pushes me against the wall "Mark the clinic is full". I say as he kisses me "I don't care". he says as he kisses me again and slips off my clothes as he rips my panties off and then unbuckles his pants "Be a good girl and give daddy what he wants" Mark grumbles as he pushes his hard cock inside of me as I gasp "I need this blow jobs and passing out before I can have that sweet pussy ain't cutting it for me". Mark says as he cups my ass bringing me flush against him as I run my fingers through his hair as he pumps in and out of me as "just what the doctor ordered for Daddy". He grumbles as he runs his hands up my body as he kisses my lips, then moves down to my neck, then runs his fangs along my collarbone as I moan probably louder than I should have as Mark laughs and carries me to desk and lays me down on top of it as he parts my legs as he stands between them cock still burried deep inside me. He looks down as he moves in a steady rythum as he rubs my clit "Look at how your pussy squeeze and hugs my cook fuck baby girl your driving me crazy"! I bring my legs up and he leans forward as he starts to pound harder into me as we kiss and then we both bite down onto each other as we both cum hard as he lays his head on my chest what a way to end the day!!!! Kane and Cheryl arrive home after eating dinner as he heads striaght up stairs and showers as cheryl makes sure everything is closed and locked up and the hell hounds are fed as she heads upstairs herself and showers up in the spare bedroom and then lotions herself down as she finds Kane face down on the bed snoring as she laughs and brushes a kiss across his forehead as she climbs into bed beside him they had another long day at work tomorrow. Cheryl wakes up about 3 hours later with a pain in her back as she waddles to the bathroom and sits to use the bathroom as she pees and then wipes but as she goes to stand up there is a big splash as she looks down "Shit"! She whispers to herself as she heads into the room to wake Kane up as she dials Amy's number "Hello"? "Amy my water broke"! "What"! "Cheryl smiles as she hears some scuffling around as she shouts at Mark, Jax, and Roman to get up "We are on our way don't panic"! Amy says as she hangs up the phone and she turns and shouts as Kane is wide awake and standing right behind me "You scared the shit out me" Kane laughs as he places a hand on her swollen stomach "It's time"? He asks as Cheryl nods her head and smiles as he helps her into clean clothes and then walks her towards the make shirt operation room they had set up in their house it is where Amy had given birth to Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas. "Did you call Amy"? "Yes her, Mark, Jax, and Roman are on their way. Cheryl says as a contraction causes her to gasp as she grabs her stomach "Breath". Kane says as he helps her sit on the table and checks her vitals as Cheryl looks at him shocked "What amy had to do vitals at every house she went too so I learned a thing or two" Kane says as he leans down and kisses her as there is a pounding at the front door "Stay put". "Oh don't worry I won't be going anywhere". Cheryl says as Kane rushes down the stairs and swings the door open as Amy comes running through the door with all three hubbies behind her as they all looked exhausted and he knew exactly how they felt "She is upstairs I already took her vitals and got her into comfortable clothes". Amy turns to smile at him"I guess you were paying attention after all". She says as she grabs her medical bag from Mark and heads upstairs as she rushes into the room where Cheryl is at "Oh thank God you are here" Cheryl says as she hugs her best friend "How are you feeling"? "Could be better"! Cheryl says as Amy has her lay back so she could see the babies and the position they were in. "Too bad you couldn't hold off until" Amy turns and glares at the guys and they shut up real quick what cheryl didn't know was that they had a surprise gender reveal party next week but she still planned to do the party just having the kids at the party as the reveal. "In time for what honey" Amy looks at Kane as he stammers through his words real quick "I guess we are not going to work tomorrow". He says as Amy mouths "Good boy". As Amy turns and puts the gel on her stomach as she moves the probe across her stomach "Well looks like they are both head down and in position". Amy says as she looks at cheryl and smiles "Are you ready to become a mommy"? Cheryl nods her head as they both turn towards Kane who's face was a little pale "You ok big brother"? "I'm ok". "I'm just ready to be a daddy"! He says as Amy hugs him "I'm going to check her real quick to see how far along she is Mark will you call Josh and tell him to come now". Amy says as he nods his head and slips out of the room as Amy slips on a pair of gloves and then does a quick pelvic exam as Cheryl keeps focused on her face Cheryl smiles as she notices that Amy is pretty calm and not really saying anything. "Well you are currently 3 1/2 centimeters but with your contractions coming as quick as they are you should labor pretty fast"! Amy says as she turns towards Cheryl "Do you want a natural birth"? Amy nods her head as she removes the gloves and then washes her hands as she changes into a pair of scrubs and regular shoes as Josh and Bailey come rushing up the stairs along with Scarlett and Baron as I smile "I guess you couldn't miss the birth of your baby cousins"? Amy asks as he smiles "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world". Baron says "Well I just checked her again and she is up to 6 centimeters if she keeps progressing as good as she is we should have us some babies in the next 2 hours". "Is that Baron I hear out there"? Cheryl says as him and Scarlett go in to talk to her for a little bit as Kane is right by her side being over protective as always "How are the grandkids doing"? Baron asks as Amy hushes him "I'm not a grandma I'm a Mimi". Amy says as everyone bursts out laughing as they turn towards Mark and Roman "And what do we call them two pops". Kane says as Mark and Roman growl "We would rather be called poppa". Amy looks like she had seen a ghost "That means I'm getting old". "Amy remember your dead you don't age"? Cheryl says as Amy let's out the breath she had been holding as mark wraps on arm around her waist as she gives Roman and Jax a peck on the lips as cheryl let's out a groan as her and Bailey spring into action as they slide on gloves and aprons as Amy checks Cheryl and she smiles as she motions for Kane for to come forward as Amy shows him where the baby's head is crowning and down he goes like a sack of potatoes as Cheryl gasps "Kane what happened"?! she asks as Mark and Roman help him up and he shakes his thoughts clear "How is any woman normal after having a baby". Kane groans as the women laugh "Alright Cheryl you are fully dialiated and 100% effaced so let's get ready to push". Amy says as Cheryl grasps Kane's hand as Baron, Mark, Jax, Roman, and Jax leave the room as Amy, Bailey and Kane are the only ones left as Kane helps her sit up "Ok push". Amy says as Cheryl bears down and pushes as "That's it come on push". Amy coaches as Bailey is holding one leg back, Kane is holding the other "Come on I see the head of the first one" Amy says as Cheryl pushes again as Kane kisses her forehead "Your doing great baby keep pushing". Kane says as I look up at her and smile as the first baby boy makes his entrance into the world as Scarlett takes the baby to clean him up and suction him out as Cheryl let's out a breath as Kane kisses her on the lips "It's a boy". Is all he says as he runs his fingers down the side of her face as Amy looks down "Alright come on cheryl let's do this one more time". Kane helps her sit up as she bears down and pushes with all her might as the baby slides out of her body screaming and wailing as Scarlett takes the 2nd child and repeats the same thing for him as Kane takes the 1st baby into his arms as his kisses his forehead "Welcome to the world son". Kane says as he looks down at Cheryl with tears in his eyes "Angelic just like their mom". Kane says as Amy and Bailey deliver the after birth and then get Cheryl clean up along with fresh linens and clean clothes on. As Kane and Mark along with Jax, Roman, Baron, and Josh hold and talk about how one looks like Kane and one looks like cheryl. "What have you decided to name them". Amy asks as everyone turns to Cheryl and Kane

as Cheryl reveals their names "Orion Azarel Kane Bearer and Arion Israel James Bearer". "You think you gave them enough names". Amy says as Kane laughs "Well they are perfect don't you think so little sis". Kane teases as Amy wipes tears from her eyes as Kane touches her slightly swollen abdomen "Soon your family will be complete". Kane says as Amy nods and she takes Orion into her arms "He is perfect". She says as Mark kisses her on the lips and whispers in her ear "You look so amazing right now I can't wait to experience this again with you". Amy blushes as they hand the babies back to Cheryl and Kane and Amy goes to make up a room for them for the night as all of them were exhausted and since work was canceled the next day they would all just stay at Mark's house tonight. The truth be told Amy was a nervous wreck about having more kids the first three pregnancies and deliveries were extremely tough and long but she knew with her hubbies by her side and her mc family I would ok! It was the last day that the guys would be working at the clinic and everything had been going great until a severe thunderstorm warning came up as Mark, Jax, and Roman and I were in the middle of no where and there was rain, hail, and the works I was soaked and I was miserable because the babies were moving and kicking like crazy! I was driving down the highway when the wind and rain picked up so I pull over and we wait the storm out which I was hoping would only be a little bit but that didn't happen. "I know something to help take your mind off the storm". Jax says as he reaches to the side of my seat and pulls the lever letting the seat back as I gasp "No we are on the clock" I say as Mark and Jax laugh "Yes but we own the clinic". Mark says as I groan as Mark pull my shoes, pants and panties off as he leans down and kisses me as he pushes his fingers into my cunt "Fuck". i moan as Jax feeds me his cock as roman squeezes and jiggles my tits as Mark rubs my swollen belly "Such a sweet girl". Jax groans as I take his cock all the way into my mouth as Mark somehow managed to fit between me and the steering wheel as he rubs cock aganist my wet folds as u spread my legs and bring him towards me as he shoves inside of me as he growls and I moan "Oh in the SUV". I say as the Strom rages outside around us "Oh this is our property so hush". Jax says as he pulls out of my mouth and Roman takes his placed as Mark pounds my pussy as the sounds of his cock sliding into my wet pussy make all three of them growl "That's it baby girl let me feel those sweet cunt juicies". Mark says as he pulls out and flips me onto all fours as he picks me up and uses my juice to lube my puckered butt hole as Roman slides into my cunt and im sandwiched between the two of them are they begin to fuck me as I take Jax back into my mouth as Roman kisses me as Mark reaches around and plays with my tits "Oh oh oh". I moan as Roman uses both hands and cups my head as he fucks my mouth "So fucking beautiful". Roman grumbles as I use my other hand to massage his balls "Our beautiful Pregnant queen". Mark mumbles as he brushes my hair out of the way and kisses my neck as Mark's arms around wrapped around my waist as I have my arms wrapped around Roman's neck as he is gripping the steering wheel as Jax counties to pump into my mouth as I feel my fangs descend and I realize that it had been several days since I had fed and that usually didn't turn out well when I did that. "Amy". I hiss as Mark licks his arms tighter around me as he pumps into me harder as I lick my lips "Don't deny me"! I growl as Roman leans down and I roughly bite down as he cums inside of me as we kiss as I turn around and bite down on Mark's neck as he does the same to me as we both cum as Jax shoots his load all over my tits as we kiss and I bite down on his thigh as he holds me in place as he has to push me away and I let out a loud orgasmic scream as Mark Jax and Roman each bite into me as I cum again "Yes yes yes"! I moan as they all pull away and I'm frozen I was feeling to good to move as Mark places me in the back with Jax and Roman as I look up at them "I really need to stop going so long without feeding" I say as I close my eyes and I'm out last I remember is seeing the sun light through the windows as Mark drives us back to the clinic. "Amy you ok"? I turn as Scarlett is smiling "I'm perfect". I say as I head towards my office but Baron stops me "Mark already entered all the information for you and trust me all of its correct I double and triple checked". Baron reassures me as I hug him "Come to the break room we have food". Scarlett says as we head towards the break room where everyone had gathered including Kane and Cheryl with the twins in tow. I smile as I grab Orion and I kiss him on top of the head as I craddle him in my arms as Harlow is holding Arion "Alright well you ladies were right we had no clue what the fuck we we're getting ourselves into me when we made that bet". Mark says as he looks at his fellow partners in crime "We owe you ladies dinner, and drinks". Kane says as Jax pulls me into his lap as he talks to Orion who is cooing and smiling "We are also having a cookout Sunday so everybody bring a dish and a you know the clubhouse will supply the drinks". Roman says as we all day goodbye and head our separate ways I was exhausted and ready to shower and hit the hay I had a lunch date with Kane tomorrow then some shopping I had to do for the Sunday cookout. As Mark, Jax, Roman, and myself head back towards the SUV Kane yells for me "Hey Amy wait up". I turn towards him as he pulls me into a huge hug "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow"? He asks as he rubs my stomach but I smack his hands away "Yes of course you know I wouldn't miss our lunch dates for nothing" I say as he pulls me into another hug as Mark wraps an arm around me and carries me towards the car as I squeal "Mark what are you doing"! I shout as he slaps me on the ass cheek "Carrying you away from the big dad demon so your hot, hard, horny vampire hubbies can have their way with you". I gasp as I hear laughing around us as everyone is standing out front I groan "Lord how fucking embarrassing". I mumble as all three me laugh as I'm placed in the back seat of the suv between Jax and Roman as Mark is driving "do you have to be such a caveman"? I ask as he winks at me "Oh I will show you just how much of a caveman I can be". He says as I laugh pulling onto the highway Jax and Roman can't keep their hands off of me Jax has his hand between my legs and Roman has my shirt halfway up sucking and licking on my nipples as I arch my back "Easy you two we are almost home". Mark says as he grins at me in the rearview mirror and I'm panting as Mark pulls into the driveway as Jax and Roman both slide me out of the suv as Mark grabs my belongings and we head inside as I rush towards the stairs "Shower first" I tell them as I strip off my clothes and I walk up the stairs as Mark, Jax, and Roman just stand their looking at me as I head into the bathroom as I turn in the water for a shower and I climb in sighing as I begin to wash my hair and condition it as I shave everything and then wash my body as I rinse off and then step out as I wrap my hair in a towel and I dry off as I lotion my body and then brush my hair out as I walk back into the room and I climb I to bed perfectly content to wa,it on the affections of my hubbies but my eyes are heavy...so heavy. "Well look at this". Jax says as all three of them are looking down at the sleeping form of Amy she was cuddled up in the blankets "Well she is pregnant so she is going to be tired" Roman says as he brushes the hair off her cheek as they each kiss her forehead as they each take turns going hunting know that Amy would be done to see Kane tomorrow they knew she would be gone for part of the day Mark and Jax go hunting while Roman sits and watches her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word she gave him his kids and about died doing so. He watches the kids kicking and moving as he smiles as he touches her belly "Daddy loves you already all three of you". He says as tears form in his eyes he knew something was about to happen but he could not place his finger on the impending danger he looks up as Mark and Jax return and he leaves her in their care. Mark and Jax crawl into bed after showering as she moans in her sleep as Mark and Jax each wrap an arm around her as she cuddles up next to Mark as she mumbles "I promise I will be a girl good daddy". Mark and Jax growl both fighting to urge to take her right then and there as she was sleeping "Oh yes daddy" Mark looks at Amy she appears to be asleep but her hand was moving against his ever raging erection "Harder" She moans as Jax moves back looking down at her "Surely she doesn't have that many explicit dreams". Jax says as Amy rubs her ass against him and mark look at each other as Amy is playing with her pussy "That's it". Jax growls as he pins Amy down and slides down between her legs as he begins to eat her pussy as Mark looks down Amy is smiling up at him "Why you little witch". Jax looks up as he sucks her clit into his mouth as she rocks her hips against his mouth "Got ya". She says as she wraps her legs around his neck as he begins to finger her. "Oh daddy". She moans as she runs her fingers through jax's hair as Mark kissed her as she is playing with his cock "Stop fucking teasing me". Mark growls as Amy contiunes to do so as Jax pulls back after licking his lips Mark rolls her so that he is on top he spreads her legs and shoves roughly into her as she gasps as he doesn't hold back as he pins her legs up as she sucks jax off "Fucking Perfect pussy". Mark growls as him and Jax switch places as Mark lets her taste her own desire on his cock as he fucks her mouth as jax slams in and out of her cunt "That's it that's the spot daddy". Amy says as Mark had lifted her up and set her ass down on his cock as Jax was still in her cunt as Jax kisses her they both find the perfect rythum as Roman walks in and smiles at the sight before him as he kisses Amy on the lips "I heard you have been a naughty girl". Roman says as she winks at him and he about looses it as she is being fucked hard and fast as he reaches down and rubs her clit as Amy arches her back Mark has his hands on her waist to keep her steady as the men big men were pressing into her as all three explode filling her holes full of their cum as she collapses on top of Mark all four them spent as Jax cleans her up and they settle down not knowing how quickly their world would be flipped upside down. "Hey little sis"! Kane calls out as Amy comes rushing into the restaurant probably running late because of her hubbies. "You ok"? Kane asks as he pulls her into a big hug and she smiles "Yes I'm alright just been trying to fight off three very large vampires this morning". Amy says as they take a seat a a corner booth and order their drinks him a beer and her a water with lemon "How are you feeling? Kane asks as he looks at a frazzled Amy trying to get her shit together "Calm down Amy". Kane says as Amy sighs and takes a big sip of her water "Sorry just hate running late you know that". Amy says as her phone buzzes and she groans "Let me guess it's either Mark, Jax, or Roman". "Yes God they have become so possessive and dominating since I became Pregnant". Kane let's out a laugh as finishes the rest of his beer "Well I guess I can I know how they feel I became the same way when I found out cheryl was pregnant except I'm worse now that she has the twins". Kane says with face filled with pride as he thinks about his two sons Orion and Arion who Becca had fallen in love with a soon as she laid eyes on them she was always checking on Cheryl and the boys and always offering to help much like she did me when I had her younger siblings. "That Becca has grown up to be an amazing woman she takes after her awesome mother". Kane says as Amy blushes and brushes him off as they order their food "So how do you feel about being pregnant again"? Kane asks as Amy gives him that famous look of hers "Well I love my children but I'm honestly nervous as hell I didn't think I could have any more children". Amy says as she runs her stomach while sipping on her water as they wait for their food to arrive "Well me and Cheryl are always going to be here for y'all no matter what. I just hope to have three girls this time inside of three spawns of Satan". Amy laughs as she smacks Kane on the arm as the food arrives and they dig in "Damn". Kane says as he looks up at Amy and she is already half way down with her lunch. "Sorry I was I was really hungry". Amy says as Kane nods his head everybody knew she would have triplets it was a given she finished her food "I have to potty I will be right back". Amy says as Kane grabs her arm "Don't need me to walk you to the door". "Naw I'm fine I will be back in a minute". Amy says as she stands from the table as Kane can't get rid of that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was about to happen. 2 minutes pass, 3 then 4 as Kane looks at his watch maybe she was reapplying her make up. 10 minutes later Amy still had not arrived so he pays the tab and gets up from the table as he calls Amy's, name through the bathroom door but still gets no response "I'm coming in". Kane says as he pushes the door open and he sees her bracelet and necklace in the floor and that's when it hit him Amy had been kidnapped! Kane let's out this loud roar as the bathroom door comes off his hinges as he tears the restaurant apart. Flipping over tables and smashing anything he could get his hands on. Next thing he remembers is being tazed and handcuffed and now he was sitting in the country jail waiting for the one phone call he was allowed to have. The amount of guilt that was on his shoulders was more than he could bear he loves Amy like a sister and he always protected her and this day he looked like a complete fucking idoit! He let not only Amy down by the whole MC as well. "Mr. Bearer"? Kane looks up as the police officer unlocks the cell "You can make that phone call now". Kane steps through the open gateway and steps up to the phone as he dials Mark's number "Hello". "Mark man it's Kane". "What number are you calling me from"? "I can explain that".

Amy steps into the bathroom smiling as she is laughing at how goofy Kane is acting she does her business and then washes her hands as she goes to open the door and cloth is placed over her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist as she struggles to free herself loosing her necklace and bracelet in the process as she is dragged out of the bathroom and out through a hole in the wall as she is kicking the whole time but her head starts to spin and everything goes fuzzy and black around her as she goes limp and her only thought was please don't hurt my babies. When I come to I'm tired to a chair with enchanted ropes that only a seasoned witch would know how to do I open my eyes as I see chuck and none other than Lucy standing in front of me laughing "Hello again Amy". I turn to see my brother coming down the stairs and I gasp as he kisses Lucy and not in a friendly way "Thought you would never see me again dear sister" My brother hisses at me as he walks up and slaps me across the face I spite out the blood that is in my mouth and growl at him as I try to vamp out but something is going on "Your spells and tricks won't work this is magic way beyond your level". Lucy says as something evil shines in her eyes "Fucking spoiled brat". Lucy says as she slaps me on the opposite cheek of where my brother did "You have something we want Amy"! They all three say at the same time as I whimper "Take what you want just don't hurt my children". "Children"? They all three say at the same time as they notice my swollen abdomen "Your fucking Pregnant"! Lucy yells as she screams points her wand at me and I scream out in pain as I feel what feels like a web of protection wrap around me as my children stay safe in my womb "Mom's amulet". My brother say as he goes to jerk the amulet off but he growls as the amulet glows and he hisses "It shocked me". He says as Lucy points down at the biding ring that Mark gave me "I want that". Lucy says as she goes to take it off my hand but she screams as the ring is also glowing a bright red color "It shocked me also". Lucy says as she notices the babies moving "Those little brats should be dead already" She growls as she spits at me as much brother laughs "Why are you doing this? I ask him as I look him in the eyes "simple because mom loved you more"? "That's not true"! I say as he laughs "Of course she did Amy she babied you and she spent more time with you than she did me" I shake my head as I cak feel the tears building in my eyes "Our mother was nothing but a fucking whore and a gutter rat who married dad for his money" I throw my head back laughing "Mom was definitely not a whore or a gutter rat and it's the other way around mom was already set when she met dad, dad was just fucking selfish and greedy"! I say as he looks at me and he rushes up to me grabbing me by the hair and yanking my head back as I groan "You better watch your mouth"? He growls at me as i roll my eyes my brother was such a looser "You and are the reason I was taking by the mc anyway. do you forget the money that you owed the mc and failed to pay them back". I say as he smiles "Oh yes I do remember making that deal dad and I already knew we were going to sell you to those fuckers we just wanted the money". He says as I whimper trying to move my face away from him "Let go of me". I say as I foucs and I sent him flying backwards as she looks at me shocked she tires to hit me but I reverse it and she catches on fire as she screams out in pain "Fucking God damn bitch"! She shouts as she manages to put herself out and what is revealed next is truly scary Lucy's skin was peeling off of her arm as her face was half skeleton "Like what you see"? She says as she laughs and the arm that grows back is not her's but the rotten flesh was nasty and it smelled like sulfur "You sold your soul" I gasp as she let's out this laugh as a shower shiver runs up my spine "Oh that's just the beginning"? She says in s voice that is not her own as she placed her hand on my stomach and I feel his searing pain shoot though my entire body "No please not my babies". I cry out as she laughs I feel that protective web around us again as the babies are moving inside of me as she pulls away and shouts as she goes to Punch me in the stomach but I look up at her and I send me into chuck and my brother as I make a circle of fire around them "She is far more advanced than I thought". Chuck says as they pick themselves up as chuck glances down my ring "That will he mine soon"! he says as Lucy and Dean look at each other "Oh don't worry I will share". "It's a binding ring you dumb fuck only a true mated witch couple can wear them.". Lucy says as she rolls her eyes as they all three leave the room as I cry and I can only hope mark and the mc come to my rescue sooner rather than later. Mark speeds towards the county jail cursing the whole way pissed off that those bastards had his precious Amy! He runs through the front door of the jail and pays kane's bond as he waits for him to get out. Kane comes walking through the doors rubbing his wrists together as he hugs Mark. "Let's go man" Mark says as Kane nods his head as they climb into the truck and head towards the restaurant where Kane pays the owner 3600 hundred dollars for the damages and for him to press charges as Kane leaves the restaurant with a smile on his face he heads home Cheryl is in the living room nursing the babies as she hums to them she hears a bunch of noise as it startles her "Kane are you ok"? Cheryl asks as she tucks her breast back into her bra and she kisses Arion on the head and then Orion as she stands up from the rocking chair Kane pulls her and the kids into a huge hug "Pack bags for all of us Amy had been kidnapped and the club is officially on lockdown". Kane says as she Cheryl gasps as Cheryl places the babies in their carries after burping them and sets about packing as Kane goes goes for his guns, kniefs, and swords as he is filled with rage he wanted to find his his sister and quick! Kane and Cheryl place the kids in the car and he helps her into his truck as he heads towards the clubhouse as he turns into the parking lot he notices that Mark, Jax, and Roman are already there. He waves at them as they take the kids and help with the bags as Mark Jax and Roman hug Cheryl "Lockdown". Cheryl says as nods her head "We will find her" as Mark nods his head as he yells "Church". As the ladies gather together the men all go into the church meeting room every single one of them with somber looks on their faces. As Mark sits at the head of the table "I dont even know where to start". Mark says he was on the verge of tears as he looks around the room of his closest friends that were more like family "We just need to get to her fast". Mark says as he looks down at the binding ring on his finger as it is glowing red and almost flashing out a singal of sorts "Mark, your ring is telling us something". Jon says as he turns towards roman and jax "yalls are doing the same thing". Adam says as Mark takes out a bag as he sets up a bowl along with several other items as he begins to chant as he takes a strand of amy's hair and he sets it on fire as he begins to chant as the room becomes smokey and a picture of Amy bound up in a chair with bruises all over her has the men in the group growling as amy looks up almost as if she knows her husband and their friends are looking for her. She mouths "Old abandoned farm house about 20 minutes south of charming". "Thats our girl"! Jax says as the vision and the smoke disappear as mark turns towards the guys "Gather every weapon you can think of we dont want to go into this with our defenses down". "I cant believe they took her"! Kane growls as tears form in his eyes Amy was like a sister to him, she introduced him to Cheryl and now they had Arion and Orion together "If anything happens to amy or the kids hell is going to rain down on them". Roman says as he stands up and turns towards the guys "We need to call our sister chapters and inlist their help i have a feeling this war is going to be much bigger than any of us anticipated"! Roman says as he turns towards mark and jax "Lets find our wife and bring her back home"! "We are behind you guys 100% no matter what we will all stick it out until the end". Adam says as he hugs mark, jax, and roman they were more than just MC members they were blood, they were family and family stuck together no matter what! As the guys contiune their meetin the women are drinking and talking about what they could do to help find their best friend and sister. "Well i know mark probably already did a location spell but i probably could focus on finding out whats going on inside of her head". Harlow as she turns towards Becca, Julie Ann, Lilith, and Ava "I need yalls help". Harlow says as they all stand in a circle lilith was old enough now where she could join her sisters with her brothers at thr mc for now until her marriage to king and kong took place. As they all focus on trying to make contact with amy they forget everybody else around them. "Amy, we love you please make contact". Harlow says with tears in her eyes as she sees amy look up and smile "I hear you". She says as harlow smiles "Are you ok"? Amy shakes her head as tears flow down her face "cold, hungry, and hurting". Amy says as she looks off to the side "My darling daughters i love yall so much that includes you ava". Amy says as she smiles even with a bruised and busted lip "How are the babies". Amy looks down and smiles "they are good but lucy wants them dead". Amy says as Harlow growls "We are coming". All of them say as more tears fall down her cheeks as Amy lets out an ear piercing scream and the connection is broken as Harlow looks at cheryl "We got to find her and fast". As the door to the clubhouse opens and two sister chapters walk in harlow and the girls make sure they have food and beer as the clubwhores make their apperance as Harlow rolls her eyes as amy's sons arrive. "You made contact with mom"? Legend and Legacy ask at the same time "Is she ok"?! Phoniex asks? "What about our baby sibilings" Damon and Dagger "Please tell us". Jagger asks as Brandon, Lucian, and Lucas look at her with pleading eyes "She is ok but she is not with nice people go into the church meeting your fathers are in there". Harlow says as Legend and Legacy jr running around trying to get into everything "Mommy, daddy where is mimi"? They both ask at the same time as ava looks at her hubbies as they both kneel "She is busy at the moment but she will be here as soon as she can" Both of the kids nod as they go running off to play as Legend and Legacy kiss ava then they all file into the church meeting room lord only knew what those men were plotting and planning.

"Why wont that fucking ring come off of your finger"?! Lucy hisses as she again kicks at me I growl i was weak but talking to my friends had helped and k knew it was just a matter of time before they found me "Its a binding ring you dumbass" I say as Lucy pouts "Shut up you bitch"!!Lucy says as she shoves me as the chair is knocked over and Im ln my side as i cry out in pain as mu shoulder and sit hit the cold cement floor hard. "Serves you right you took wjat was rightfully mine". she says as i look up at her "Mark? your talking about mark"? i ask as she shouts "Yes you cunt! you stole everything i wanted that means jax, roman, and the ring that you have on. You see there was once upon a time where mark had shown me and victoria the ring with the intentions of spliting it between the both of us. But then he somehow started thinking about you and how much he missed you and he sent me and victoria packing but now with your brothers help i will get everything i asked for and thensome". Lucy says as she laughs and they kiss as i whimper i was cold and my neck and shoulder were killing me from laying in the position i was in Chuck jerks me up with the chair as he grabs the back of my haie giving it a sharp tug as he is in my face "I guess since we cant take it off we will just have to cut her finger off". I start to struggle against him as chuck lets out an evil laugh "Oh come on you have had this coming for a long time bitch. Its about time that your husbands MC come crashing down" Chuck say as he goes to kiss me but i needed blood for strength so i bite down hard on his lip and suck all that i can as he screams and struggles to pull away from me. i moan as i let go and thrle warm liquid flows down my throat as i can already feel the desired affecf it has as chuck punches me right in the mouth as i gasp and he laughs "Serves you right fucking disgusting vampire trash"! I cry as he walks away as well as Lucy and my brother who are all laughing as i smile i could feel my hubbies getting closer and i could feel Harlow near me alsoit was only a matter of time. "Is she worth all this? we know her hubbies and their MC eventually find her". Lucy says as she is sitting in Drango's lap as he has his hand between her legs "Your looking a lite rough lucy". Chuck says as she arches a brow at him and goes to look in the mirror "No it cant be". She whispers to herself he hsd promised her a long life with endless beauty! She turns and stalks out of the room as shs heads down to rhe cellar where she performed her rituals as she calls upon him and throws the right potion into the pot red smoke billows out "Why why you promised me long life and endless beauty"?!? An evil laughter fills the room as she feels something inside of her changing "You feel that dont you". The voicd teases as ir echos off the walls of the dark, damp cellar "Your endless beauty comes with a price". The voice hisses as Lucy gets on her knees "Please master, dark lord im at your service". "Your time is up whore the vessel I'm using is no longer of service to me". He growls as Lucy scream "no, no"! As she crumbles to the floor as the sinister voice laughs "You knew what was coming why are you so surprised"? Lucy looks up at the presence in the room and she laughs "Oh this isnt over witu by a long shot"! Lucy says as she hears footsteeps apporaching asthe presence in the room disaapears and Drango walks into the room. "Here you are my dear are you ok"? He asks as he picks her up and carries her back towards their room as chuck heads to his own room leaving amy all alone in the basement. Mark, Jax, Roman, Kane Paul L, Kevin, Shawn, Adam, Jon, Josh, Dean, Baron, Matt, Jeff, Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, Lucian, Lucas, Brandon, and Scott were all standing several miles back from the old farm house "Amy is in the basement". Jax says as he turns to look at mark and roman "Looks like Lucy and Drango went to their room and chuck to his but something tells me they are not alone". Jax says as he scans fhe perminter and into the woods "What the fuck". Jax mutters "What is it"? Roman asks "Newborn vampires and and angels"? Jax exclaims as Cheryl asks as she steps forward "Michael"! She hisses as kane looks at her "What about michael"? Kane asks as he wraps an arm around her waist "He has appaently gathered a group of angels to fight aganist us because of me and my relationship with kane and my babies". "We got your back as well as kane's" Mark says as the hairs on the back of cheryl's neck stand up "I knew he wouldnt go down without a fight". Cheryl says as she steps closes to Kane for comfoet "We got this trust me we do". Roman says as they all turn towards the women who were right behind them even though their men didnt want them to fight they quickly put the guys in their places "She is our best friend and our sister dont even think about trying to stop us"!!!! Harlow says as Becca, Julie Ann, and Lilith all step foreward "As a coven we promise to make sure those who have taken amy will face the witches council as soon as this battle is over with". Harlow sayd as Julie Ann's has are emitting sparks and Becca's hair is a bright red "Nobody fucks with my family and gets away with it"! Lilith says as she is about a foot taller than her regular height a gift that she got from amy "Im going to amy i will take two prospects with me". Mark says as he kisses Harlow on the cheek and hugs his daughters as he looks at his sons and then at Jax an Roman "We kill them every single one that has dared to step up against amy and our MC". Mark says as everybody nods as Cheryl spreads her wings "I will look out from high". She says as kane kisses her "I lovd you". He says as she soars into the air as Becca, Julie Ann, Lilith, and Harlow all begin to chant as they walk forward with their hands in front of them as Mark and the two prospects take off towards the left as jax and roman turn towards those who are left "We have one mission tonight and those make these mother fuckers suffer for everything they have done to amy and against our MC". Roman growls as Jax nods his head in agreement "Roman is right we are family, we are blood and family blood always sticks together"! Jax says as all the men nod in agreement as they turn towards the farmhouse and slowly make their apporach. Mark and the two prospects climb through the basment window as they had already taken out tje guards as mark rushes into the basement as he sees amy with her head hanging down "Amy baby its mark" Mark says as he brushes the hair back from her face as he notices that she is clamy and barely breathing "Son of a bitcn"! He cusses as he turns towards the guards "fresh blood now". He growls as he lifts her face up and he hisses as he notices her swollen lip, black eye and the scatches all over her face and arms as well as her ripped clothes. The two prospects throw the unconsciene men at Mark's feet as he he bites his wrist and tries to get Amy to drink but she does not respond. He has tears in his eyes as he touches her swollen stomach and he feels the babies moving but not alot. He takes a syringe out of his pocket and jabs it into her arm "Whats that"? Axel one of the prospects ask "My venom" Mark says as he takes a deep breath and waits he notices the bruisies disappearing and her breathing was not a shallow and the babies were moving alot more. Amy starts to shake and tremble "Amy". He bends to make sure she is ok and she opens her eyes but they are not the same color they were a orange red but not only that her hair was longer and black with a blue hint to it, she was stronger Amy sights an enchantment and breaks free from the ropes that were binding her. Amy looks down at the guards as she looks up at mark as she rushes to him and kisses him hard "Feed". He says as she flashes her fangs and bites into his neck as she sucks but push away from eaoh other as she grabs the guard and bites hard into sucking until the man is limp. Amy drops him to the floor as she looks at the 2nd guard on the floor as she kneels down and laughs as she looks him in the eyes "So you thought it was funny to toture at pregnant woman huh"?! She asks as thr man whimpers and tries to scoot away but amy is to fast for him she climbs on top of him straddling him as she bares her fangs again "No please"! The man begs as amy bites down as she holds the mans arms down as she sucks him dry after finishing as she stands up and kicks the body aside "I knew yall would come". Amy says as she kisses each of her husbands "Now lets kill the bastards" Amy growls as they meet up with kane who pulls amy into his armsn"Im sorry". "Dont it was not your fault"! Amy says as she kisses his cheek as cheryl lands back on her feet "Well there are about 100 plus chuck, lucy, and amy's brother". Cheryl looks at me as she arches her brow not regonzing me "Its me amy". i say as i walk up and hug her "You look so different". Cheryl says as i laugh "What happened"? Cheryl asks as she looks me up and down " a combo of mark, jax, and roman's vemon". i say as she looks in my eyes "Got to admit the eye color is pretty awesome" Cheryl says as she turns towards kane "We need to get to the desert now" Cheryl says as Harlow, Becca, Ava, Julie, Heather and Lilith are talking and divising a plan "Heather good to see you again". "You too" Amy says as she turns to look ar Opie who just like Mark, Jax, and Roman as well as kane were all vamped out itching and ready for battle. Opie hugs me as i notice something different "Since when did you"? He smiles as he looks at jax, and then he looks at heather and i gasp "You sneaky vampwitch"! i say as everybody laughs "I needed to make sure we both survived the battle and jax was a big help". Heather says as i arch my brow at him and he winks "I have always thought i was a little witchy but it was not until we went camping and your mom gave us those amulets that i finally realized who i was". Heather says as she sends sparks flying from her fingers tips as she physically changes growing taller and stronger much like i do when I'm all vamped out. "Good we can use all the help we could get"! I say as my ears pick up voices "We need to get to the national parl now". i say as we all make our way there as mark and i are running side by side he smiles "Im so proud of you". i wink at him as we make it to desert where we already see Chuck's army forming along with Lucy who was not looking like her normal self she looked like the demon that had taken over her body years ago. "I always knew that bitch was ugly on the inside"? I say as I curl my lip up in disgust as Chuck and his formation are looking head on at us. "I see you found your precious wife, i hope you dont mind the bruises and cuts she is a mouthy little cunt" Chuck says as he laughs "Yep that would be my bitch of a little sister she is just like our whore our mother was"! Drango says as he turns towards Lucy and they share a kiss "Sulfer, we are going to have a big fight on our hands that demon she is with his anicent". Kane says as he shakes his head luckily i know more about that bastard than he realizes". Kane says as he turns towards Harlow and I "He is going to break every spell that you guys are going to throw at him but if you guys focus and he focused on him and work together then there is a great chance we can defeat him" Kane says as he looks at the amulets that are glowing around necks "Those amulets your mom gave all the ladies are also very powerful use them wisely" Kane says as we all nod our heads and i turn towards my hubbies "We got this Amy everything is going to be ok". Mark says as he pulls me against him and he kisses me deeply as jax and roman come up beside us as i kiss each of them "We are a unit, we are the most powerful MC this side of California". Before mark can say anything else Legend, Legacy, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, Brandon along with King and Kong arrive on the scene. i squeal as I rush to my boys as i pull them each into a hug as i realize that brandon had grown to his full potential "Welcome to the club son". i say as he smiles "I love you mom". Brandon says as i turn towards King and Kong as i look at Lilith her eyes alive with passion and fire "And we thank you for joining us" i say as they each take a hand and kiss them "We are family after all". They both say as Lilith walks up to each of them as she holds up her hand with the promise ring on her finger as they both kiss her "We will battle right beside each. You have our word that we will protect you at all costs". Kong says as he looks at the army standing in front of us "So that was his plan newborn vamp and steroid injected angels" We all laugh as Michael steps forward his gaze fixed on Cheryl "You a disgrace! You shame all the angels with your affections for this demon"! Michael says as his wings expand and he continues to speak "Your children are evil and a abomnation to society and they must be dealth with"! "Leave my children out of this"! Cheryl says as she can feel something buring inside of her as she looks at the rest of their group as the battle is on! Kane delivers a vicious punch to Michael's mouth as Jax and Roman take on Drango and mark takes on Chuck who is making jokes about raping anf tormenting Amy. " She is a fiesty one Mark no wonder you love her so much". Chuck says as him and mark deliver blow for blow "She isnt a prize to be won"! Mark growls as he sends a lightening volt shooting out of his hands that sends Chuck on his ass. "As Mark kicks him and keeps him pinned to the group pumbling him as Amy and Lucy are squaring off. "So we meet again amy". The voice that came out of her mouth was not the Lucy voice i was use too "That demon you made a deal with had come to collect i see. Thats what happens when you sell your soul". I say as a wicked smile spreads across my face "Oh Amy, you have no idea what your dealing with. Your power if nothing compared to mine"!. The voice says as i step back as the demon completely takes over Lucy's body. "Now you will die for taking what was mine". The voice growls and hisses at me as Lucy grows an evil laugh coming out as i stand there and watch her stunned and shocked. "He was never yours to begin with". I say as Lucy in giantess form brings her fist down as i doge out of the way "Amy"! i hear my name being called as I rush over to where Harlow and Adam are at. "That is not Lucy anymore! The only way to make sure she doesn't win is too combine all our powers together"! Adam as as he kisses Harlow and then me as we quickly ban together with Becca and Julie Ann "We got this mom all five of us need to focus on the same thing and we can do this". Becca and Julie Ann say at the same time as i hug them "Yall foucs on Lucy we will take care of things from the sky". Kane says as him amd Cheryl shoot off into the night sky as i smile "I always knew she had a bad ass side to her". i say as Lucy comes barrling towards our group "Ready"? I ask as everybody nods "Ready"! We all hold out out our hands as we all begin to chant as a forcefield protects them as sparks and lightening shoot out from their amulets as they focus on holding off Lucy as i look around me and I'm over come with emotion as i see all my close friends and family battling fighting for me. Mark and Chuck are still going at it both of them are bruised and bleeding as Mark once again had the upper hand, while Cheryl and Kane are battling michael who i scream as he is heading towards me. "Amy i need you to focus". Harlow says as i look around and i see Legend and Legacy taking on two newborn vamps who for some odd reason dont look hurt at all. "Ava"! I yell as she makes her way towards me as she doges and fights off any body that gets in her path "I need you to take spot". i say but before i can say anything else michael knocks me off of my feet as the spell is broken and Lucy slams her fist down causing all of us to scatter as she laughs "I told you, you and your silly little cunt gang aint no match for me". As we are recovering i see Lucy and Chuck going after Mark, Jax, and Roman "Look out". i shout as Mark looks up just in time as Lucy stops in front of him as Chuck battles with Jax and Roman as Chuck is knocked down as Jax grabs his arms pulling them backwards as Roman rips his head off his shoulders as they set the body on fire as Lucy yells at Mark "You could have had all this Mark but you dumped me for that silly twit Amy". Lucy says as she runs her hands down Mark's body grabbing his dick as a roar rips fromy throat as Damon and Dagger look up from where they are at. "Now you will get to see me in all my glory and see what your missing". Lucy says as she stretches her arms up chanting as she does as "I truly love you mark, and its not too late to join me by taking that ring off Amy's finger". Lucy coaches as she grows even taller her clothes ripping off of her as she moans her breasts and ass growing as she reaches towards the sky. As i rush towards mark as i cling to his side as i look at Jax and Roman as well "We need to stick together if you and i clasp hands touching our rings together we can defeat her" Mark says as he looks down at me "She feeds off fear watch as we are scared the more she grows and the more powerful she becomes". Jax say as all three of them form a shield around me as we turn to face Lucy as Heather and Opie run up and join us "You can't do this by youself we are hear to help"! She says as i look at Opie and he nods his head as she all hold out our hands as we begin to chant again "Oh i see you decided not to join me that's too bad Mark we could have done great things together". Lucy says as she looks at me and laughs "Watch how a real woman does amy". Lucy tatus as she slams her fist down again as we doge the hit as we keep changing "Shut up you fucking pathetic fos don't you know my power grows stronger i can smell your fear". She hisses out as Damnon and Dagger are fighting off chuck as Phoniex and Brandon are fighting off their uncle as i look up and Lucy looks down she smiles "How does it feel to know that your husband at one point in time was fucking me". I roll my eyes but i was scared not just for myself but my friends and family as well "That ring belongs to me Amy"! Lucy growls as she grabs Lilith smacks her and tosses her to the ground a rag dall. I let out a roar as well as King and Kong who are battling different newborns to get to their woman as they apporach I jump onto Lucy's back and i wrap my arms around her neck as she laughs "Stupid bitch I'm bigger and stronger than you will ever be". Lucy says as she fligs me off of her back and sends me striaght into mark who catches me cushioning my fall as i look up at him "Are you ok"? He asks as i nod my head "She is super strong but she doesn't have what we have" "And what's that"? I ask as he cups my face and kisses me deeply "Family and love". Mark says as i smile as we put our rings together as we stand up together holding hands as mark uses me as a human kicking machine i send kicks to her chest, neck, and face as Lucy stumbles backwards as she grunts. King and Kong contiue to stomp her as lilitj returns the favor but Lucy was not out yet she is on all fours as she growls salvia forming at her mouth as she grows again snd doesn't stop until i have to look striaght up to see her. She has her hands on her hips as she looks down at us laughing "I pity you". She says as she stomps her foot down whiches causes the group to crack open as we all jump out of the way as my brother and Jax are fighting as roman is helping him out "She deserves to die just like our mother did". He spats out as he digs his claws into Jax's flesh as Roman delivers a vicous punch to the side of his head making him stagger but not enough to knock him off of his feet "Your going to have to do better than that". Drango teases as jax and Roman get the upper up as Dominic and Anna show up as he takes out drango from behind as he lools shocked "So the bastard son returns". Drango hisses as he spits at Dominic laughs as he steps on Drango's chest "Still a cocky jackass". i see as Dominic smiles and stomps his foot down as Drango struggles to breath as he looks at Jax and Roman "Yall love that bitch to much". Drango breaths ad he knocks Dominic off of his feet as Anna quickly sprkngs into action as jax and Roman grab his arms as Dominic looks down at him as Amy and Anna grab his head as jax and ran jerk his arms off the same time they rip his head off and set him on fire as Lucy lets out a ear piercing scream. As everyone turns towards her i smile as half of the newborn army was gone but kand and Michael were still going head to head as you can hear their argument "You wont disrespect my wife and kids again". Kane growls as Micha laughs "Your wife and kids are an abomination"! Michael claps back as kand sends him onto his back but Michael quickly Doge's out of the way as he sweels his arm out tripping Kane and uses his sword to hold him down "She was mine to begin with she was to be my wife! but she had to go fall for the likes of you"! Michael hisses out as Kand struggles to over power him "But i love him" Cheryl says as Micheal turns and sends cheryl flying as she hits the ground hard her wingers covering her for protection as i hiss and i fly through the air landing kicks and punches to Michael's back as he is stunned which allows kane to finally overpower him as he sends Michael flying but he lets out a trumpet sound "Oh crap"?! Cheryl says as i help her up and she dusts herself off "What was that"? i ask as she shakes her head "He just called for back up". "You killed him"! Lucy shouts as she slams her fists down making the ground quake as she goes after Dominic and Anna but i jump onto her back racking my talons against her eyes as she lets out a howl and i placd a solid swift quick to her forehead which causes Lucy to stumble "Not my family you bitch"! i hiss as she laughs "They are sti not a match for me". Lucy says as she holds out her hands which sends an elertic current shooting through me, anna, and Dominic as i scream out in pain but i puty hands up to block her as she laughs throwing her hair back as she continues to chant. But I'm soon joined by Harlow, Ava, Becca, Julie Ann, and Lilith as i notice that Jon and Trinity are fighting off several more newborns than they could handle i see Heather and opie coming to their rescue but i needed to focus on bringing down Lucy. Mark, Jax, and Roman join me as i can see Lucy starting to waver a little bit but she was still so strong "What did i tell you little girl"! Lucy hisses as she sees Mark, Jax, and roman standing with me "Oh what a sweer picture". She says ad she points at Mark and a bolt of engery surges through him causing him to fall to his knees as he lets out a roar as Adam comes to check on him "I got him you focus on Lucy". Adam says as i nod my head and turn back towards her as she stands to her final full height and i gasp she was over 11 feet tall and stronger than ever but i couldnt let her win i send a shock wavesl towards her which causes her to gasp and looses her focus "Now"! i shout as we all contiue to chant and she lets out this loud cackle which sends chills down my spine as she buckles to her knees as we countie to chant as Lucy begins to shink back down to her normal sizs after several kicks and punches and bolts of engery as i apporch her we stand face to face as she looks at my swollen stomach as tears form behind her eyes "Your time is done". I say as she slaps me across the face as i smile and she goes to punch me in the stomach but Mark wraps his arm around her neck and squeezes as she begins to struggle for air "No Mark please". She begins as mark snickers "You didn't have no mercy for my wife when you tired to make her miscarry our children". Mark hisses in her ear as she laughs"That should have been me carrying your children". Lucy says as she tires to convince Mark that she is the only one for him "I can make y'all happy". Lucy says as i stand watching whats happening "No can do". Mark says as i take a running leap and i send a quick kick to her stomach ad Mark rips her head off and set the body on fire as i let out the breath i didn't realize i was holding as I cling to Mark as well as jax and roman as we turn to see several angels arriving "We need to support kane and cheryl". i say as everyone nods and we make our way over as the angels with Gabriel leading the charge stands before us i had always believed in angels and now i stood supporting my friend and her husband defending their honor. "I see you have brought your friends along". Michael says as he turns towards Gabriel and they talk for a few minutes "You are considered the vilest of the viel". Gabirel says his wings stretched out ready to fight "We didn't come here to fight you". Mark says as he pulls amy against him wrapping an arm around her waist "We came here to talk peace". Kane says as he pulls cheryl against him as Michael looks on with disgust as things become heated when words are exchanged as he look at Amy and snears "More fem breeds running around". Michael says as Amy and Mark hiss at him as their talons are drawn as Roman and Jax are held back by Kane and Cheryl "Calm down guys Michael has always been to the one to goud people on". Cheryl says as Michael arches his brow at her "And who knew that you would experience your fall from grace with a demon". Michael says as Gabirel steps forward "Bring us your children". We all look up as a voice sounds out from the heavens "But Lord". "Do as i say". God says as Mark and Amy teleaport back to Cheryl and Kane's house as they grab the twins Orion and Arion and head back to the desert the twins were almost 1 and they were already into everything. Amy and Mark step forward with the twins as Gabirel and Michael each look at thr children and smile "Michael they maybe born of an angel and demon mother and father but these babies are innocent and they are pure and they do not deserve the hatered that you are spewing at them". Michael holds his head down as Gabriel turns and talks to the others in an angelic launage as they turn back towards us "You are free to go". Michael says as all the angels spread their wings and shoot up into the air "Your children shall become ambassadors between heaven and hell". God says as the sunlight disappears and the voice is gone as everyone turns and looks at thr carange surrounding them "It is over". Mark says as he kisses Amy on the lips and they are gone just as fast as they appeared. It was over for me i didnt have anybody else threanting me or my family no more Lucy or chuck or drango it was over my family could finally live in peace!


	16. chapter 16

"They are perfect". Roman says as she craddles his daughter Romana Regina Reigns in his arms as he nuzzles her neck "Stop that! I say as i giggle "But it's been eight weeks"! Roman says as Jax enters the room holding his daughter Jaxana Gemmer Teller in his arms as he kisses her on her forehead as Mark walks in holding his daughter Mariah Regina Calaway in his arms. My heart was full three girls! who would have thought i think to myself as each lays their daughter in her own crib as they turn towards me "Its been eight weeks Amy". Mark says as he rubs his hands together as i smile Cheryl had cleared me two weeks ago but I was trying to hold back "Oh ok"! i say as all three of them growl at me as i head towards the bathroom where i shave and shower making sure everything is perfect for them. The men had been clipped right after I had given birth to the girls to make sure also I had gotten my tubes tied i sigh as i step out of the shower ready to spend the night being made love to by three of the hottest hubbies ever! I step out of the bathroom compeletly naked as Mark, Jax, and Roman are all looking at me "So fucking beautiful". Roman grunts out as he runs his hand over his fully erect cock as I smile at him as I turn towards Mark who is also running his hand over his cock as he looks me up and down "Its been to fucking long, i gotta have you". Mark says as i turn towards Jax as he runs a hand through his blonde hair "Come serve your hubbies". Jax says as he holds out his hand and i take it as i get down on my knees and i take Jax into my mouth as he grunts "Oh fuck yes". He says as he pumps his hips in and out of my mouth as Mark is kneeling behind me he kisses his way up my back as he reaches around cupping my tits as his cock presses against my inner folds as i moan and push back agsnist him as roman rubs my clit as Mark wraps an arm around my waist as he slowly sinks into me stretching me and filling me up like never before "I could never get enough of this pussy". Mark growls as he begins to pump in and out of me as I suck Jax and Roman off "God damn Amy that pussy is squeezing my dick so tight it fucking feels incredible". Mark grunts as Roman and Jax both cup my cheek as i look up at them as Mark gets a hold of my hair at thr nape of my neck and gives it a slight tug as i gasp as he begins to fuck me harder as he pinches and rolls my nipples between his fingers "Oh Mark" i moan as he leans back taking me with him as he slides out of my pussy and slides into my ass as Roman slides into my pussy as mark is stroking and kissing my neck Roman kisses me on the lips as our dances match the same dance that our bodies are doing I look up st Jax and smile as he kisses my lips nibbling on my lip as he slides his cock back into my mouth. The sounds of our bodies coming togrther and fill the room as well the slurping aounds od me sucking his cock as all of our orgasms are tottering on the edge of release as I can feel that tingling begin in the pit of my stomach as it starts to spread. As my moaning gets louder as well as their groans and grunts "Let us hear you". Mark coaches as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit which sends me over the edge screaming at the top of my lungs as my orgasm hits me harder than it ever has as my pussy gushes soaking me, Mark, snd Roman as they keep plunging into me not stopping even after i did come "Make that pussy gush bitch". Mark growls in my ear as i arch my back as Romans mouth covers mine "So sweet and delicious". Roman says as him and Mark bring me to heights that i have never experienced before as they both bite down on my neck as i cum hard which causes Jax to cum as Roman and Mark cum at the same time as stars twinkle before my eyes as mark craddles me in his arms "You are safe now Amy" He whispers as I relax against him as Roman and Jax pull away as mark picks me up and carries me towards the bed as he is right up against me "The babies". "Are fine" Jax says as he kisses my lips "Quit worrying". I shake my head as tears form in my eyes "A mom never stop worrying". I say as I lean against Mark's chest inhailing his scent which brought me more comfort than anything he kisses the top of my head as i drift off to sleep knowing there was no more threat to me, my family, and friends.

A couple of months later things had been going good but i could tell there was something on all three of their minds but they were playing things off like nothing was bothering them. The girls had grown up fast and were in their teens now which was expected because of them being full blooded fems which made them stronger than Rebecca because she was a half blood bbut they loved and treated their sister the same which i was thankful for. They had taken all three of the girls under their wing and had been doing really well with their craft i knew my mom would be so proud of them. In fact a couple of days ago three amulets had arrived in thr mail unexpectedly but when i looked up to the sky i knew my mom somehow had this all planned before she passed away. The kids had just called from Cheryl and Kane's house asking if they could go with Becca, Julie Ann, Lilith, and Ava shopping at the mall i couldnt deny them they were the last children i would ever have! So it's just me and Mark at the house Jax and Roman were at the clunhouse attending to business. I had just gotten done with showering as i slip on a pair of cotten shorts and a tank top as I hear Mark call my name from his office "Yes love"? I ask as he slides a package of papers in front of me "Read it". I gasp Mark was giving me my freedom my debt was paid and I no longer had to be kept as Collertal tears form in my eyes as I look up at Mark he looked so handsome he was wearing nothing but black jeans "Mark what's this"? I ask as I lift the paperwork up "Your free to go, the kids are grown and your debt has been paid". Mark says as he runs a hand through his long hair which had been left loose "But". "But nothing the choice is yours". His green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears much like mine I strip off my clothes and I get down on my knees lowering my head I get on all fours as I crawl to him as I apporch he spreads his legs as I lay my head in his lap that was all the answer he needed no words had to be spoken. He runs his fingers through my hair as i look up at him "My good girl". He says as he cups my cheek and I pull myself into his lap as I straddle him in the office chair putting myself as close to him as possible. "Your my everything Amy" Mark says as he has his hands on my hips "I love you Mark this is where I belong". I say as i lower my mouth onto his as the kiss soon turns feverish as hands and lips are all over the place I can feel his cock pressing aganist his pants begging to be released. I reach down and I unbutton his jeans as I free his erect cock as I lift my hips and slowly sink down on to his cock as he shudders our kisses never stopping as he moves down to my tits licking and sucking on them as I moan loving thr feel of his lips and hands on me. We look into each other's eyes as I'm finally imapled with his cock balls deep in my cunt as pulses and grows inside of me as I begin to move on him as he lands a couple of hard slaps to my plump ass cheeks "Such a sweet girl". He mumbles into my mouth as he runs his hands up and down my back as my pussy becomes soaked "You hear that? Does daddy's cock make his baby girl feel speical". He asks as he squeezes my ass cheeks as he helps me move on his cock "Yes daddy". Mark grunts as I run my fingers through his hair as he lays his head against my chest as we fuck in his office as he picks me up and lays he down on top of his desk papers and stuff pushed off the table as he doesn't break contact he contiues to pump inside of me as he brings my legs up towards my chest as he pins me under him as my back arches off the desk "Mark"! I moan out as he smiles as his fangs nick at my skin bringing me closer to falling over the edge with each thrust me makes "I love you daddy". I say as Mark looks down as he kisses my lips and smiles as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek "I love you little girl". He says as I run my nails down his back as he leans up and parts my legs as he watches his cock moving in and out of my pussy as he grunts out his pleasure as he cup my breasts as I arch my back as I pinch my nipples "So Perfect" He growls as I feel him grow inside of me causing me to gasp as I look up at him "see what you do to me"? He asks as he sinks all the way inside of me "You complete me, I can't survive without you"! Mark says as his thrusts become more urgent as his orgasm is building as he gathers me in my arms as our mouths meet again "You are mine you belong to me I own you". Mark grumbles as he bites down into my neck as I scream out my pleasure as he slams into me as I throw my head back "I have always belonged to you daddy". I say as we kiss exchanging each other's blood as our passions mount becoming more desperate for each other with each thrust he makes. "Are you sure this is what you want"? I look at Mark confused "Of course I love you". I tell him as he smiles "Ok". He says as he picks me off the table and carries me upstairs "We have nothing to worry about anymore". I say as he lays me down in the middle of the bed as he pumps into me as i moan and run my fingers through his hair and down his back as he grunts and growls while he fucks me "Such a good sub" He grunts as he kisses down my neck and sucks on muy nipples causing me to arch my back i feel my fangs descend as my pussy clamps down on his cock and i bite his neck as he does the same to me as both of our orgasms hit at the same time as i scream out my release it's a good thing the kids were teens already it would be to embarrassing if they heard their parents having sex. Afterwards I'm downstairs in the kitchen when Jax, Roman, Kane and Cheryl walk through the door i see the twins and rush to them as i pick both of them up and squeeze them "aunt amy"! They both say as they cover my face with kisses as all five of the adults are looking at each other and smiling but i was too caught up in the twins to notice what was going on. "Are you guys hungry i just made some sandwhiches". "Yes, yes! your food is so much better than daddy's"! Arion says as i crack a wide smile and stick my tongue out at Kane as he pretends to be offended the kids Orion and Arion were now 8 years old and had become a part of my everyday life not to mention that all my kids had fallen in love with them and there was always trouble when all the kids got together. "Come on we will go upstairs and play". I say as they take off towards the stairs and i laugh as Mark tries to catch both of them but they use their wings and fly off as i laugh "Hey boys stop that"! Mark says as they fly towards me for protection as they are laughing Mark stands with his hands on his hips as he looks at all three of us "Yall have been causing me enough trouble"! He growls as the boys are rubbing their eyes singling that they are tired "Why dont you guys show aunt Amy and uncle Mark how to build a fort in thr living room". "Heck yea"! Both Arion and Orion say at the same time as they bolt towards the living room as mark and amy both laugh as he wraps an arm around her waist as Roman and Jax are laughing "The kids giving you a hard time Mark"? Jax asks as he smiles and winks as mark growls "What do you think". He says as Amy yawns and he leads her to the bed and helps her lay down as he kisses her on the lips "Rest baby girl". He says as she closes her eyes and is fast asleep. My eyes flutter open and I stretch as i look up and see Mark packing up a couple of bags as he picks out several sexy pieces of panties and garments for me as he looks at me and i blush "And what are you doing"? i ask he licks his lips "Come on its time to go". Mark says as he helps me up and i help grab a couple of bags as im ushered out to the suv Mark is driving and I'm in the back with Jax and Roman who slips a blind fold over my eyes "What are you doing"? I ask as Roman kisses my neck "Relax and just enjoy the ride". Jax says as he kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck as Roman reaches between my legs causing me to gasp "Yall are so bad" I say ad Jax and Roman laugh as I hear Mark growl from the driver's seat "Enough, save that for later". He says as Jax and Roman contiune to tease me as I cup both of them as they both growl which seems to only seems to aggravate Mark "Yall two should not be the only two giving our wife pleasure". He says as we all laugh and the both of them relax and we enjoy the rest of the ride as we pull to a stop as Jax and Roman climb out but leave me in the back as I hear the back open and I smile as I smell salt and the sea as I feel Somebody grab my hand as Mark pulls me against him as he lifts my face towards him and he kisses me deeply "I love you Amy" He says as he helps me out of the car as he leads me "Where are we"? "Just chill". Jax, Mark, and Roman say at the same time as Mark picks me up as I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck and we finally come to a stop and he lowers me to my feet as he turns me "Are you ready"? He asks as he kisses my neck and I giggle "Yes". I say as he slips the blindfold off and I gasp as standing around the four of us is the entire MC plus three of the sister chapters and all of the kids plus Legend and Legacy Jr who were almost teens I jump into Mark's arms as i kiss him and then move to Roman and Jax as tears stream down my face "And let me guess you all knew about this and didnt say anything"! I say as I turn towards Kane and Cheryl who are both smiling "Of course"! Cheryl says as kane pulls her to his side and lays a big kiss on her as Arion and Orion are laughing and pointing as I turn towards everyone "After everything we have been through and yall keep this from me"?! I say as I laugh and turn towards Mark, Jax, an Roman "Lets drink"! I say as they all three laugh as the kids come running up to me Romana, Jaxana, and Mariah were pretty much teenagers at this point and all three of them were doing really well with their craft Lilith had taken all three under her wing so to speak Lilith's wedding was set for this coming June and we were all excited especially King and Kong who were egar to start the MC chapter of the final corner the north. Romana and Jaxana were currently in college studying to be a surgeon just like me and their aunt Cheryl. Even though chuck and my brother as well as Lucy were no longer a threat we did suffer that day. Josh and Jon were taken down that night and killed but Trintiy reassured us that she wanted them back and if them becoming vampires was the way to do it than she didnt care it took them a whole two weeks to fully recover but they were back and better than ever. I hug Trinity as her and I lay out in the lounge chairs by the deck as she is smiling "Everything ok"? I ask as she laughs "Better than ok". She says as she tosses her hair back revealing all the love bites "Oh well girl I know exactly how it is". I say as I move my hair back so she could see my neck and she gasps "It gets worse when your ovaulating". I say as she blushes "I take it you know what I'm talking about". She nods her head as i smile and take a sip of my margarita and moan "Delicious". I say as Lilith, Lucian, and Lucas come walking up as King and Kong stand a couple of feet back "Mom we go with King and Kong and join his MC"? They both ask at the same time "That is something" Before I can say anything else Mark answers for me "Is Something you need to ask me". He says as he leans down and kisses me then turns towards his boys "And the answer is of course King and Kong are really good friends of mine and i know they will teach you well as well as take good care of Lilith". Mark says as all three of his kids look at him and smile "Thanks dad". Lucian and Lucas say at the same time as he turns towards Lilith who he takes into his arms "I love you my little princess". He says as Lilith blushes with tears in her eyes "Thanks dad". She says as she turns towards King and Kong and rushes into their arms as they each kiss her on the cheek as I had stood up and Mark presses me against the railing as he kisses my neck "She reminds me of you when you were first here and Roman and I were after you". He says turning my face towards his we share a deep passionate kiss "Are you sure this is what you want Amy"? Mark asks yet again as i roll my eyes "Yes Mark for the millionth time". I say as i turn in his arms and wrap them around his neck "I wouldnt want to go back to my old life for all the money in the world because you, Jax, and Roman are my world" I say as Mark presses his forehead against mine and smiles "Ok". Mark says as we grab our drinks and we go to get ready for dinner we were on a month long cruise which was going to take us Cabo San Lucas, Puerto Quezal, Puntarenas, Panama Canal, Cartagena, Grand Cayman, and end in Tampa. Mark and I head back to the room to get ready for dinner as we enter Jax and Roman are already there as they pin me against the wall kissing and licking my neck as they slip off my top and my unhook my bra as they play with my tits i moan as mark kneels as he slides my skirt up and removes my skirt along with my v panties as he sucks my clit hard into his mouth as i gasp and arch my back as i push my pussy against his face as he grabs my ass holding me in place as i run my fingers through his hair as Roman rubs my clit and Jax sucks a nipple into his mouth "Oh fuck". I moan out loud as uses two fingers and slides them into my soaking wet cunt as Roman kisses me as He finishes Jax kisses me as Mark stands up as he picks me up and tosses me onto the bed as I laugh but I'm quickly slienced as Mark picks me up and lowers me down onto his cock as he holds my hips steady as Jax slides into my ass as he presses against me which causes me to lean into Mark as I take Roman into my mouth as Jax and Mark begin to pump in and out of my body as i moan "Such a sweet little girl". Roman says as he cups my face as i open wide for him as he holds my head in place while he fucks my mouth as Mark cups my ass spreading my cheeks for Jax as he slaps my ass causing my pussy to squeeze him tighter as he sucks and plays with my tits as Jax kisses the back of my neck. "Best fucking dessert hand down". Mark growls as all of our orgasms got at the same time as i scream out my release but down on Mark's neck as he does rhe same as well as jax and then Roman as I'm quivering and shaking as i collapse on top of Mark looks lovely ke we would be a little late for dinner after all. Half am hour later I'm showered and dressed for dinner as Mark wraps his arms arms around me kissing my neck. "Stop it's time for dinner". I say as i move out of his arms and check myself in the mirror real quick and then all four of us leave the room and head towards the dinning room where everyone else is already gathered as my girls look at me and wink as Adam smirks"About damn time yall joined the rest of us". Adam says as the smile on my face was as big as it could get as Jax, Roman, and Mark all laugh ad Jax holds my chair out for me and i thank him as i order the strongest drink which was the Martini Seduction which had Stolichnaya Orange Vodka, Red Passion Fruit Nectar, Freshly Squeezed Lime Juice and a Hint of Orange. For dinner I ordered the grilled chicken breast served over fettuccine, tossed in mushroom cream. As I sip on my drink i try not to think about what happened earlier between me and the hubbies as I look around at all our friends and family it really warmed my heart to know they had planned all this and never mentioned anything to me. As dinner comes and we eat Mark has his hand on my thigh the whole time squeezing as I giggle "Stop". "Are you sure this is what you want"? Jax asks as i arch my brow "Jax I don't wanna discuss this again i have already told you my answer". I say as I set my napkin down and i push my chair away and excuse myself from the table as I make my way towards the deck area and i make my way into the cooler night air. I take a deep breath as i head towards my room where i get undressed and i shaved and shower as i slip into a robe and i head out onto thr balcony as i smile the feel of the sea breeze careasing my face as i feel the wind wrap around my body as I thank the Goddess for everything she gives. "Goddess please help my hubands understand that i stand by their side no mattee what". I whisper as I hear thr bedroom door open and all three guys step into "I think i pissed her off"? Jax says as he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it on tjr back of the chair as Mark and Roman do the same "Well i keep asking her as well and she keeps reassuring me that this is where she wants to be". Mark says as Roman runs a hand through his hair "I just want her to be happy you gotta admit that all three of us have done some fucked up shit". Roman says as I roll my eyes "I wonder where she is at right now". Mark says as I move my hand and the balcony doors open as the lights flicker on and I stand with my hands on my hips as i look at all three of them my hair matching my firey temper as they gasp shocked that i was standing there. "Amy". "Hush and let me talk". I say as i can feel the electricity running through my body "I have told all three of yall a thousand times over that thisnos what I want, and honestly I'm tired of repeating myself". I say as i flick my hair over my shoulder as I grab a hold of the belt that ties my robe together as i begin to untie it and i lower the robe down my shoulders as i let it drop to the floor and i stand naked in front of them as my hair fades back to its regular color as I make the lights go out and I make all the candles I had set out earlier light up as we are bathed in the candle light. "My place is beside my husbands and there is no place i would rather be". I say as i sink to my knees and I crawl to where all three of them are standing "I love being yall's old lady". I say as I lower my head as I hear their deep intake of breath as Jax walks up to me and he places the palm of his hand on my cheek as i look up at him "I will never again ask you if you want to stay this is proof enough". Jax says as he lowers his lips to mine as we kiss "I love you Amy your so much more than just an old lady". Jax says as I smile as I look up at Roman and I reach out to him he steps forward and I wrap my arms around his waist as he cups the back of my head as he looks down at me "Baby your submission is enough I know where you want to be" He grumbles out as he leans down and kisses me as i look at Mark. Mark nods his hesd but doesn't say anything as Jax kneels behind me he grabs my hips and shoves in to me as i moan and push back against him as I take roman into my mouth as I look up at Mark and I wink as he growls. Unzipping his pants he cups my cheek "You ready to renew your weddinf vows"? Mark asks as I arch my brow at him "Come again"? I ask as he smiles as he leans down and kisses me hard on the mouth "We are going to get married again all three of us" Mark says as I feel tears building as Mark takes his cock out of his pants and i take him and Roman into my mouth as Jax gathers my hair against thr nape of my neck as he continues to pound my pussy as I moan and squeeze my pussy tighter around his cock as he grunts and slaps me on the ass while he rides me. All three men have their hands all over me as we spend the rest of the night fucking with the vow renewal less thank a week away I needed to get my shit together and quick! We had just finished breakfast and were set to be docking at the port in the next couple of hours in Pureto Quzeal. I was heading up to the pool deck to spend some time with the kids Romana, Jaxana, and Mariah were making eyes with several of the friends that King and Kong had invited apparently Mark knew them also but they be were no where near ready for that and frankly neither was I! "Mom when will i get breasts like you"!? Jaxana asks as I arch my brow at her "Yea is there some kind of spell we can do"? Mariah and Romana ask at the same time as I look at all three of them "Girls, each of you are beautiful just the way you are. You guys arent even in your teens yet". I hug each of them as I take out the amulets that I was now allowed to give to them since they were officially 16 now "These amulets are from your grandmother". I tell them as I fasten eacg amulet around their necks as thr amulets start to glow and I smile "Each of you are beautiful in your own way and dont let anybody else tell yoy different"! I tell them as I kiss each of them on the cheek "And your bodies will eventually become more of a woman's in due time. In fact can i share something with you guys"? I ask them as I take a sip from my water bottle "I didnt devlope until i was 18". All three of them look at me like they are shocked "Now be blessed everything will come full circle in the next couple of years and then you wont know what hit you"! I say as all four of us head towards the pool as Cheryl with Orion and Arion come running up toe "Aunt Amy, come swim with us"! They both say at the same time as Cheryl and I both laugh at their enthusiasm "K but you gotta promise that your going to be nice to the girls". I say as they nod their heads as Becca, Julie Ann, Lilith, and Ava walk intk thr picture as Orion and Arion are completely smitten with my daughter Becca. Orion and Arion smile as Becca walks up and hugs me and Cheryl as she also hugs the boys "Are you sure they are only 8 they are almost as tall as me"? Becca says as Arion and Orion hang onto every word she says as we join the rest of the ladies by the poolside as the kids are all here. Legend and Legacy Jr were in their twenties now and they both favorites their dads Scarlett and Baron had added a little girl into the mix and her name was Alice Renne Corbin and she was beautiful!!! I smile as she was running around with her swimmes on climbing in and out of the pool while Scarlett was sitting on the steps making sure she was safe. I was sipping on my water and soaking up the sun while I watched all my kids playing and having a good time "Hey babe". I look up and smile as Roman leans down to kiss me "Looking god damn hot right now". I giggle as he kisses me on the neck "Your so bad". I say as we kiss again when Jax walks up smiling "What do you got up your selve Mr. Teller"? I ask as he winks at me and hands me his bank card "Whats this for"? I ask as he kisses me "When we dock buy whatever you want too". I arch my brow and just shake my head as I tuck his card into my small carry on purse "Whatever you say". I tell him as all of a sudden the rest of the guys crash the party blasting music and being loud and obnoxious like always as they do cannon balls into the pool splashing everyone then I'm picked up by Jax and Roman as they head towards the edge of the pool "Dont you". Before I can get the words out of my mouth they toss me into the pool as I come up clinging to Roman as I laugh "You assholes"! I say as Alice looks up at me and says "Oh aunt amy said a bad word"! I cover my mouth as every body laughs as I look around and i notice that Mark is not at the pool area i arch my brow as i excuse myself and gather my things and head back to the room to change and get ready to dock hoping Mark is in the room. After showering and dressing i lay down on top of Mark who is relaxing in bed. I run my hand up and down his chest as I kiss him "Mark whats wrong"? I ask as he looks at me and asks the same question he asked the last time "Are you sure this is what you want"? He asks as i look at him shocked I cant believe he asked me that fucking question again!!!! I shove his chest as i climb off the bed in hurry as he reaches out to grab me. "What the fuck Mark"! i shout at him as he stands up "Amy I just want to make sure this is the life you want". Mark says as he runs a hand through his hair "You stupid jackass! if i didn't want this life i would not have stayed as long as i have! On top of that i would not have brought kids into the picture"! I say as he holds his head down "Stop it Mark, stop denying what we have" I tell him as I take his face in my hands as he turns away from me I snap as I turn him to face me and I kiss him hard on the lips trying to grt a response out of him but he just stands there. Next thing I remember is us shouting and screaming at each as the argument is now in the hallway as we both are shouting and screaming as I shove him and he growls at me as I hiss at him "God damnit Mark you are so fucking hard headed"! I shout as he roars "You bitch cant you see I'm not good enough for you"! He shouts as I laugh "Cant you see you are perfect for me"! I say with tears buring tjr backs of my eyes as he turns his back on me I walk away grabbing my purse as I meet up with the girls as the ship has docked "Are you ok"? Cheryl asks as I pass by her as I nod my head and we leave the dock to go check out the city. Harlow pulls up in an suv and we all pile in as we head into the city as Cheryl's cell phone starts to ring as Harlow answers "Hello"? Harlow says as they all can hear Mark cussing in tongues "Bring Amy back and bring her back now"!!! Mark roars as a shiver runs up my spine "Cheryl". Jax says "Yes Jax"? Cheryl says as she takes a sip of her water "I want you to take amy have her get ready find her a dress to wear and have her ready for Mark at the cabin in North Dakota in two hours". Jax says "Ok we can do that" Cheryl says as she hangs up the phone and turns towards me "Lets get you ready". Cheryl says as I nod my head and we head towards the local shop in town to search for something for me to wear. "Are you nervous"? Harlow asks as we are shifting through the racks of dresses "Just a little Mark can be very scary sometimes" I say as we look at each other and smile as she picks out a couple as well as I do "Well at least yall won't be on the ship when this happens that way we dont have to hear y'all"! Harlow says as Cheryl and the rest of the ladies join us and I go into the dressing room to try on the different dresses "We have 1 hour to get you dressed and ready so try to hurry up". Scarlett says as i hand her several dresses that i didn't like "Actually Amy try this on". Bailey says as she hands me the outfit and I gasp as i slip it on and I gasp it was perfect and i was postive Mark would love it! "Well what do you think"? Bailey asks as I turn in the mirror amd I smile "This is perfect". I say as I tun my hands down the front of the vintage silky, satin night gown that had a lace bodice I smile as I change back into regular clothes as I pay for the items and im taking to a room where I'm showered and shaved and then im transported to the cabin by Cheryl and Kane "Ok they should be here shortly good luck Amy"! Kane says as I hug and Cheryl and kiss Kane on the cheek as they leave and I wait for my hubbies to arrive my hair was left long and loose as I sit on the bed and look around the cabin and sigh as i ring my hands I was a nervous wreck but the cabin was beautiful and Kane had done a good job of picking it out. I think back on the last couple of years and I smile everything I had been through and every body i know meant the world to me i think of my kids and my grand babies I would not want to be anywhere else!

Meanwhile...Jax, Mark, and Roman are walking through the woods while making sure they have a tight grip on Mark. At this point he was unstable he was deep in blood lust because he had not been feeding from Amy. "What the fuck were you thinking Mark! You can't go with feeding from her she is in your soul"! Jax growls as he turns to look at Mark who was about to burst at the seems he was twice his regular size and he was strong as fucking hell but with Roman's help somehow they had managed to keep him under control. "Yea man you not only put other people in danger but you put Amy in danger and that's not fair". Roman says as Mark lets out a loud roar as he rips off his shirt sending the buttons flying as he tries to jerk away from Jax and Roman "Relax Mark we will be there shortly". Roman says as he falls to his knees as he lifts his face up to the sky as the moon basked the forest around them in the pald moon light "Amy, I need you"! He shouts as the direction of the wind changes and he sniffs the air as her scent was faint but it was there he doubles over as the desire inside of him was raging he needed Amy and he needed her now! "She is near I can smell her". Mark growls out as he looks up at Jax and Roman who still had a tight grip on him "She is nervous Mark". Roman says as he lets go of Mark as well as Jax as Mark stands to his feet and he makes his way towards the cabin as he steps through the folage as he sees the cabin and the lights twinkling as he sees Amy standing at the window as she looks right at him and she gasps as she steps back as he rushes towards the door where she swings the door open and Amy is standing there as he falls to his knees as he wraps them around her waist "Please Amy forgive me". Mark begs as hs looks up at her and she cups his face as she sinks to her knees and kisses him as he pulls her flush up against him as he has his face cupped in her hands as shw looks him in the eye "I love you Mark, I promise I'm not going anywhere, I will always stay by your side". Amy tells him as Jax and Roman step up to the cabin as Mark pulls away and he stands up as hs picks up Amy and wraps his arms around her "I love you Amy Lee Winchester".


	17. Chapter 17

I was nervous as fuck! It felt like I was that shy virgin that had meet Mark years ago but this was different. i swing the door open as Mark pulls me into his arms and hugs me as he drops to his knees as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry Amy". Mark says as I take his face in my hands and I kiss him looking him in the eye with tears in them "I love you Mark, I'm not going anywhere". I tell him as he stands up taking me with him as I Iook at Jax and Roman as they step inside and shut the door behind them as Mark runs his hands up amd over my body "You look amazing" Mark growls as he kisses me deeply as we wrap our arms around each other there was a urgent need in his kiss, his touch was setting me on fire and I never wanted anything more than I wanted him right now. He moves behind me as he turns me towards towards Roman and Jax as they are watching intently as Mark pulls me against him as he kneels and his hands are on my legs as he begins to move his way up as he reaches the junction between my thighs as I gasp "You smell incredible". Mark says as he pushes two fingers inside of my wet cunt as he begins to finger me hard and fast as my knees buckle as he holds me up with one arm as he sucks my clit into his mouth as I moan as I fall back against the bed as mark hooks his arms under my legs as he eats my pussy as I arch my back he was nibbling and sucking at the same time as "Oh Oh Oh Fuck"! I moan as Mark pinches and jiggled my tits while eating me out as I push my pussy against his mouth seeking that release that I was so desperately wanted. There was nothing gentle about this he was in blood lust and he needed me just as much as I needed him "Fuck me, fuck me now Mark"! I beg as he pulls away and stands up over me as he pulls his pants down and his cock springs free I gasp I had been with him when he was vamped out but he was huge and I was actually a little nervous of course Jax and Roman we're right there to make sure Mark didn't get to carried away. Mark lays on top of me as I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into me and not too gentle either he begins to pump into me as he lifts my dress over my head and tosses it aside as he picks up his pace as he plays with my tits as he kisses "Get ready girl I'm fixing to fuck you into oblivion". Mark growls as he pins my hands over my head with one hand as he hook one of my legs with the other as he fucks me hard just the way he wanted to. It wasn't about my comfort at this point it was about making sure he claimed what was his, marking what belonged to him "Your mine, your mine to fuck, to love, to cherish, you belong to me always fucking have". He growls out as he lifts his weight off of me and he watches his cock sliding into my wet cunt as he grunts as I arch my back as he gathers me into his arms "I want you forever and always". Mark says as he ties my wrist to the bed post as he reaches for something off of the bedside table as I feel h putting a couple of cuts into my thighs as I gasp and moan as he smiles that wicked smile "Tell me Amy what would you do for me"? Mark asks as he licks and sucks at the cut on my thigh as I try to push him away but the feeling of his drawing off of me was too pleasurable "Mark" I moan as I arch my back as I spread my legs and push myself against him as he growls low in his throat as he places the blade at my throat "Again what would you do for me love". Mark says as he pressed the blade harder against my throat as he makes a cut and he shoves his cock inside of me "Anything, I would do anything"! I moan out as he laughs "Would you die for me Amy"? Mark asks as he kisses me while he fucks me hard as he makes a small cut in his wrist and then places it against the cut that he made in my neck as my pussy clamps down around his cock as my body begins to quiver as Mark grows inside of me as he reaches parts of me that had me creaming all over his cock. "Oh fuck yes woman you make my cock so fucking hard". Mark says as he bites down into my breast as he pinches the nipple on my other breast as I see Roman and Jax looking on with concern as I reach out for them but they shake their heads "No this you about you and Mark". They both say as I have tears in my eyes as Mark looks at me and he smiles at me "Don't cry love". Mark says as he kisses me as he runs his hands up and down my body as he leaves little love bites all over my body as I cum hard as he absorbs all that engery that he releases into me as I feel alive and ready to receive more as he rolls so that I'm on top. As I sink down on top of his cock as he grabs my hips and hips me into place as I lean down and we kiss our mouths meeting in a feverish kiss as we move out bodies together as I moan as he cups my ass as he pushes up into me as my juicies run down his cock and over his balls as he growls "Oh fuck yes woman ride my fucking dick"! He grunts out as I smile "You make me feel amazing" I whisper as he bites down onto my lip as we exchange a blood kiss as our bodies clam down on each other as our passions mount causing me to lean up and backwards as he rubs my clit "Cum Amy". mark commands as I do screaming out my release as I collaspe on top of Mark and there was no where else I would rather be than in his arms.

I was wearing a long white flowing dress, my hair was left long and curled as I put the finishing touches on my make up. I smile as I look in the mirror there were no bridesmaids it would be just me and my husbands standing up front. I grab the bouqete of flowers and make my way out of the little room that I got ready in and I make my way towards the deck of the boat as I take a deep breath after the night I had shared with Mark I knew that no matter what everything was going to be ok. I wasn't much for wearing white but we were renewing our vows and I wanted to look my best and this was the one thing the shop owner insitied on me trying on which I did I had fallen in love! I look towards the front to see mark, Jax and Roman standing up front all three of them dressed in their cuts as I slip mine on and I make my way down the isle surrounded by my friends and family including Mark and Roman's parents as well as Jax's mom and Clay's MC were there. I reach the front as I step between all three of them who would have thought after 10 years together and after 15 years together and two grandbabies and an awesome daughter in law I couldn't have asked for nothing better. Kevin smiles at me as he begins to speak "Amy, you have choose to stand here today with Mark, Jax, and Roman to renew your vows today". I smile at him as I face my three hubbies and I blush under their intense gazes "Today we are going to celebrate this union by doing a hand fasting ceremony which is an Celtic tradition. We will start off first by offering an Elemental blessing "We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom.

"Spirits of Fire, we ask that Amy and her husbands Mark, Jax, and Roman's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life."

"We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our Bride and Groom. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure. "Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them."

"Father, Mother, Divine Spirit whose presence is felt in all things and at all times we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magik that is love." Kevin says as he smudges us the with sage and lavender and then sets the stick down and takes the knief as he picks my finger as well as Jax, Mark, and Roman's as he drops them into the chalice and swirls it around with the athame. As he places something over it and then begins to bring down the Goddess as he places his hand on top of my head as he sends the smudge smoking up offering it to all four quarters. "I ask you to call upon all that is divine within you. Let it come forth and shine. In you dwells the essence of the Great Mother and the Divine feminie principal. You are She who has been worshiped and adored for centuries and throughout the ages You are wife, mother, lover, friend, prophet, and confidant

In you is everything that any one

could ever aspire to be and more.

In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace. Shine dear one and show your true nature as Goddess". Kevin says as he turns towards my husbands and asks them to bow their heads. I felt her with me as well as my mom as I look out to see my kids smiling with tears in their eyes as Legend and Legacy Jr who were now 5 wave at me as Ava smiles she was currently pregnant again and we were all waiting to find out what the sex of the baby was. Kevin places his hand on Mark's head since he was the leader of the house even though they all shared the responsibilities Mark was definitely the leader he had made that clear from the first moment we meet. As Kevin begins to bring down the God " I ask that you call upon all that is all that is divine within you. Let it come forth and shin. In you lives the essence of the Gods

The active force that has sparked and powered all life. You are He who has been worshiped and adored for centuries and throughout the ages. You are husband, healer, protector, visionary, friend, and confidant. In you is everything that any one could ever aspire to be and more.

In you is strength and wisdom, perfection and peace. Shine mighty one and show to all the God within". Kevin says as all three of them look up as there was this amazing ora and engery that zig zagging through out the room as Kevin finishes and I speak my part "Queen most Secret, touch with your grace and fill this woman with your beauty and strength in the unending cycles of growth and change that are the years and seasons of lives spent together in love and wonder. Share with her your fertile nature from which all abundance flows." I finish as I lower my head as Jax, Mark, and Roman finish the vows by each taking a turn and saying their part "Lord of light and life, touch with power and fill this man with your knowledge and wisdom to guide him in this divine alchemy which is the union of two souls. Share with him the secret union of heart and mind upon which this union known as marriage must be based." Kevin looks up as he nods at the best man who was Kane and the maid of honor who was Cheryl stand up and hold the wedding rings in the palm of their hands as Kevin takes the smudge and waves the smoke over all the rings blessing them as he speaks "Lord, and Lady, guardians of all that is seen and unseen, bless these rings and this couple who shall wear them

Keep them safe through adversity forever supported by your enternal blessing.

"The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words that were spoken during the placing of the ring would resonate over and over, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and receiver of the most monumental promise of all, the promise of a lifetime as husbands and wife."

"Lords, if it is truly thy desire to become one with this with this woman: Then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge, and a token of thy love." Mark, Jax, and Roman all drop down on one knee, and presents Sword with ring on it "You are the most gracious and lovely one that has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty which radiates around thee can only be rivaled by the beauty which radiates from within thee. The pledge of our sword is as the pledge of our souls. It is our prowess, our fire, our passion, our strength & courage, our ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of our blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in our hearts, take from us now, as our beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose him to be your own."

I take the ring from Swod "I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this wedding band." I take the sword from Mark and place the blade from left shoulder to right shoulder to the top of his heads of all of them. "For the boys thou were, For the men thee art,

And for the Husbands thou shall be to me,

I do choose yall to be mine own." I return the sword "If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, till beyond the end of time, Take thee to be mine own." I open my hand presenting them my ring "With this ring wevthee wed. We take you as our friend, our lover, our wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again." "if it is truly your desire to become one with us then present unto them a symbol

of thy pledge and a token of thy love.". I present them a chalice with their rings in it as they each take turns speaking " I in the eyes of you thou art the only men in the world. Mark is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. Jax you are the spark to the bonfire of my passions and Roman you are the arms in which i would have lay down to rest. The pledge of my chalice is the pledge of all that is within her, my felicity and devotion. The place in our hearts where our souls that can be sheltered and nourished, that we may grow together, ever closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of your chalice foretell the richness of your future together, take from me now the band that lies there within, and do choose me as thy own." Mark takes the rings from chalice as I'm still holding the chalice "I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this wedding band." Mark pours wine into chalice then takes it from his me "For the girl thou were, For the woman thou art And for the wife that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee!

And do choose you to be our own" Mark makes toasting gesture, drinks and returns chalice to Bride "If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time,

Take you to be our own." Mark opens hand presenting the ring as I take it and slip it on my finger. "With this ring we thee wed. We take you as our friend, our lover, our husbands from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again." Kevin smiles as he he turns towards the altar again as we who are now one exchange wine and cake as Kevin speaks "As the Lords and Lady are separate yet one. so have your pledges made you. Drink now of one another's love and know that you will never again thirst in your heart or in mind, for what each of you lacks the other has to give and the well spring of love flows eternally for those who drink often of it's waters. We sip from chalice as Kevin speaks again "As food and drink nourish the body, so does love feed the soul of marriage. Feed now one another, feed forevermore the spirit of your union and be filled always as we take the cake and i feed each husband and then they feed me.

"Is it also your wish today that your hands be fasted in the ways of old?"

It is."

"Remember then as your hands are fasted, these are not the ties that bind..." Kevin holds the cords aloft. "The role already taken by the song your hearts share shall be now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the Earth unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share which is destined to ascend to the heavens.

"May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of you". As Kevin binds all of our hands together. "You are now as your hearts have always known you to be,

Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kevin says as our friends and family erupt into applause as I give each of quick peck on the cheek as I laugh my eyes as our kids come up and hug us as Scarlett and Baron's daughter who was now 3 comes running up to us as she tugs on my dress "Aunt Amy who is that good looking guy over there". She asks as she points to Phoniex "You know who he is that is my son Phoniex". I say as the little girl blushes looks like somebody had eyes for Phoniex as Scarlett laughs and Baron's feathers are ruffled as she elbows him in the ribs telling him to chill out she is only 3! She wiggles out of my arms as she goes up to Phoniex and asks him for a dance as I look at the two of them Mark comes up and wraps his arms around me as I lean back against him as my only brother my half one from my mom's side apporaches us. Dominic and Annie had become a regular part of our group Dominic served as the 2nd in charge if Mark, Jax, or Roman couldn't be somewhere and he wasn't also the weapons master "It was a beautiful ceremony Amy"! Annie says as we hug and step off to the side so that the two men could talk "You seem so happy Amy". I turn towards her and smile "iam, I'm very happy"! I tell her as Dominic comes up and hugs me as Mark pulls me into his arms as he lowers his mouth towards mine as our tongues dance together as he pins me against the railing as he pulls me into a more private area of the ship as he lifts me up and sets me on a table as he begins to lift my dress up my legs as I moan "Mark". He doesn't listen as he reaches the spot he wants and he slides off my panties as he runs his fingers over my wet folds as I part my legs for him as he pushes them into me as I moan and push my hips forward impaling myself on his fingers as he picks me up and carries me quickly back towards our cabin as he lays me down on the bed where we are joined by Jax and Roman as I use my hand to stroke Roman and I take Jax into my mouth as Mark is sucking on my clit while he fingers me. I was in heaven! I moan as Jax and Roman are playing with my tits as Mark sucks and licks my gushing juicies up as he looks up at me with lust in his eyes "I love you more than you will ever know". Mark says as Jax places me on top of him as roman climbs behind me pressing into my puckered asshole as him and Jax both take one deep thrust inside of me as I groan and moan the feeling and sensations running through me almost to much to handle. Mark places his cock at my lips as I take him into my mother licking and sucking his cock while playing with his balls as I look up at him while Jax and Roman fuck me "Oh fuck"! I grunt out as Mark runs his fingers through my hair and he cups the side of my face as he smiles down at me "My wife forever". He grumbles out as I wink up at him as I take him all the way into mouth this was perfect and I couldn't ask for a better way to end the perfect day thank having some explosive sex with my incredible husbands I think to myself as we are each brought to our orgasms as I fall on top of Jax with both of them still implaed deeply inside of me.


End file.
